Sombra de Dragão
by beatrizstellianned.rangel
Summary: Lorran estudou os dragões durante anos, esperando encontrar uma maneira em que os humanos e as criaturas selvagens possam viver em paz. Ela conhece melhor que ninguém a devastação que pode causar a dentada de um dragão. E quando Kei, o Assassino de Dragões, chega ferido e sangrando a sua porta, sabe que restam somente algumas semanas de vida. Kei foi um Assassino de Dragões...
1. Chapter 1

Tielle St. Clare

O Beijo Do Dragão

1º Sombra de Dragão (Shadow of the Dragon)

Disponibilização: Passionate Novels

Tradução e Formatação: Gisa

Revisão: Lu Avanço

Revisão Final: Rosie

Projeto Revisoras Traduções

 _Lorran estudou os dragões durante anos, esperando encontrar uma maneira em que os humanos e as criaturas selvagens possam viver em paz. Ela conhece melhor que ninguém a devastação que pode causar a dentada de um dragão. E quando Kei, o Assassino de Dragões, chega ferido e sangrando a sua porta, sabe que restam somente algumas semanas de vida._

 _Kei foi um Assassino de Dragões toda sua vida, mas quando se converte na vitima de um dragão, chega até Lorran, a única humana que poderia lhe salvar. Enquanto que o veneno do dragão atravessa seu corpo, o desejo e a necessidade de tocar Lorran lhe enche cada pensamento. Embora ele não o entenda, sabe que — Lorran é dele._

 _Enquanto seus desejos crescem mais fortes que nunca, parece que só Lorran pode aliviar os impulsos sexuais ressaltados pelo beijo do dragão._

Capítulo 1

 _O fogo queimou sua pele e abrasou sua carne. Sempre ia sentir seu toque. O desejar. O calor entrou em seu corpo como uma chama rugente e derreteu as congeladas profundidades de seu coração. A necessidade a encheu, transformando seu medo em desejo._

 _Ela se enroscou na cama, tentando sair do sonho. Sabia que era um sonho, sabia que era somente sua memória que a deixava cativa, mas não tinha nenhum poder. Não podia se libertar._

 _Minha._

 _A voz sussurrou através de sua alma e ela o negou._

 _Não!_

 _Seu sonho — correndo pelo bosque, evitando a criatura que queria reclamá-la, consumi-la. Ele estava atrás dela, cada vez mais perto._

— _Não, não, por favor._

 _O fogo estalou pelo do céu e a rodeou, apanhando-a. Ela parou, enfrentando a parede de chamas. Girando, ela se enfrentou a ele._

 _Contemplavam-na olhos roxos. Olhos desumanos nos quais se lia luxúria e morte. As chamas gotejaram de sua boca, lambendo suas pernas. Sentiu o calor, mas não se queimou. O longo pescoço se esticou para frente, movendo sua maciça cabeça para seu corpo. Ela tropeçou tentando se esquivar e caiu. O áspero vestido de lã se elevou, expondo suas pernas até as coxas. Tentou baixar o tecido, mas a criatura já estava ali. Acariciou com o focinho sua mão, afastando-a, e se adiantou, pressionando de seu nariz contra seu sexo._

 _A voz da besta encheu sua cabeça._

 _Minha._

—Não!

O grito de Lorran rompeu o sonho. Despertou, quando sua própria voz se escutou no quarto. O rápido ritmo de seu coração encheu seus ouvidos, bloqueando todo o som. Ela se virou, abraçando-se e olhando fixamente pelo quarto.

Ela podia senti-lo. Ele estava perto, preparado para possuí-la. Tremeu apesar do calor debaixo das mantas. A criatura não queria capturá-la, ela queria possuí-la, possuir sua alma.

Os sonhos que vinham perseguindo, eram imagens horrorosas de chamas e morte; os gritos das vítimas. Mas nunca como isto. Nunca antes havia sentido sua própria vulnerabilidade.

Olhou fixamente a luz da pálida manhã, pouco disposta a deixar a escassa comodidade de sua cama e a necessidade infantil de esconder-se sob as mantas. O sonho ainda estava com ela.

O ruído de fortes pisadas, seguidas por uma forte batida em sua porta, arrastou-a da cama. Vestiu-se, mas hesitou em frente da porta. Os aldeãos não lhe haviam dado exatamente as boas-vindas. Não havia nenhuma razão para que alguém a visitasse a esta hora, ou a qualquer hora, na realidade. Exceto para exigir que ela partisse. Outra vez.

Depois do sonho aterrador, não necessitava de mais ameaças.

Então esperou.

O golpe se repetiu.

—Minha senhora! Necessitamos de sua ajuda. — A profunda voz era a de um desconhecido.

— Minha senhora, você está aí?

Não soava como uma ameaça. Ainda cautelosa, entreabriu a porta e deu uma olhada.

Nada poderia tê-la preparado para a visão. Um homem enorme, vestido com couros de batalha, com uma grande espada, presa ao seu quadril por uma corrente, olhou-a quando abriu a porta.

—Sim? — Perguntou ela, retrocedendo enquanto ele se empurrou para frente. Entrou na casa e então viu a razão da urgência do homem; era tão grande como ele, e o levava sobre seu ombro direito. O sangue manchava os destroçados couros de batalha e a camisa branca de linho que usava, e suas pernas estavam cobertas por cicatrizes.

—Onde eu posso colocá-lo?

—Ali — Disse ela, apontando a cama do canto. A diminuta cabana não tinha mais espaço que para uma pessoa. Ela dormia, comia e vivia no pequeno espaço. E agora acabava de oferecer sua cama para um homem ferido.

O forasteiro andou com passos majestosos até a pequena cama. Em um movimento rápido, mas suave, agarrou sua carga do ombro e abaixou o corpo, para deixá-lo no colchão. Quando se afastou, Lorran viu a verdade, o homem não estava só ferido.

Um grande arranhão abria seu peito. O sangue ensopava a camisa rasgada e gotejava do rosto do homem. Ela olhou a ferida do peito.

—Isto é uma mordida de dragão — Disse ela, assinalando o óbvio.

—Sim. Não podia me arriscar a levá-lo até a cidade. Ouvi que você tem interesse nos dragões.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Era possível que fosse a coisa mais agradável que alguém, na cidade, havia dito sobre ela. Geralmente, eles a chamavam de puta de dragão.

—Você pode ajudá-lo?

A pergunta era simples. Mas a resposta não era.

Lorran examinou seus olhos. Era jovem, mas a determinação de seu severo olhar lhe disse que sabia o destino do homem ferido.

—Posso cuidar dele. Mas dependerá dos Deuses para sobreviver.

—E se sobreviver? — Ele a olhou com os frios e terríveis olhos de guerreiro. — Você pode ajudá-lo?

Sabia o que ele lhe perguntava. O guerreiro esperava. Considerou lhe dar a resposta que ele queria ouvir, o que alguém quereria ouvir nesse momento.

Mas não podia.

—Não sei — Olhou para baixo, para o corpo rasgado e destroçado. O fraco aroma de enxofre se grudava a sua roupa. O fogo do Dragão. A queimadura marcava sua calça de couro e as bordas de sua camisa. O protetor do peito, também de couro, que deveria estar ali, tinha desaparecido.

— Posso tentar —Disse ela finalmente.

—Há esperança? Há alguma possibilidade de parar a transformação? — Ele colocou sua mão sobre a ampla espada que pendia em sua cintura. — Tenho que saber.

As emoções brotaram no peito de Lorran ante a sutil ameaça. Sabia o que aconteceria se dissesse que não. O homem morreria. Melhor morrer que...

—Sim — Se afastou. Não mentia bem e temia que isto pudesse ser visto seu rosto. Olhou para o homem ferido. Havia algo familiar nele.

— Quanto antes comece com ele, mais possibilidades ele tem —Também era uma mentira, mas ao menos lhe daria algo para fazer. E algo para distrair o soldado que esperava uma resposta. Lançou-lhe um olhar quando se moveu para pegar água e tecidos para limpar a ferida. O soldado não acreditou — se lia em seu rosto — mas, talvez, quisesse ter alguma esperança a qual se agarrar. No final, tudo isto não teria importância. A verdade logo se saberia.

—Faça o que você puder — Com aquela ordem, ele se virou e andou com passo majestoso até a porta.

—Espere! Onde você vai? — Apressou-se ela atrás dele. Não podia abandonar o estranho ferido, aos seus cuidados, menos ainda a alguém mordido por um dragão. As mordidas de dragão eram muito incertas. E o dano potencial era muito grande.

—Eu tenho que voltar — Disse ele, andando até a porta. — Se correr o rumor de que ele foi atacado, teremos uma rebelião nas mãos.

Lorran o olhou se afastar.

—Mas, mas... Como quer que eu entre em contato com você?

—Enviarei um guarda do Castelo, diariamente, para saber seu progresso.

—Do Castelo? Quem ele é? — Olhou ao homem cheio de sangue em sua cama. — Quem é ele?

—Sou Riker. Ele é Kei.

Lorran sentiu que todo o sangue de seu rosto se drenava.

—Kei, o Assassino de Dragões — Disse ela desnecessariamente.

—Sim. — Riker se virou e se afastou, subindo em seu cavalo antes de lhe dar uma instrução final. — Não diga a ninguém quem é ou que está aqui. A segurança do Reino poderá depender disso.

Seu longo cabelo se moveu pela brisa, quando começou a cavalgar. Lorran o olhou até que esteve fora de sua vista e ficou livre para atender o homem que tinha matado seu marido.

O fogo queimava seu peito. A chama entrava em seu sangue e corria pelas veias até as profundezas de seu corpo, queimando todo traço de humanidade e deixando uma nova criatura. O corpo do homem se queimava. Dobrou-se, se arqueando sobre ombros e calcanhar, lutando contra a invasão, mas era muito tarde. A besta já estava ali, invadindo os cantos vazios de sua alma.

—Shh. Relaxe. Respire para mim. Respire — A voz fluiu sobre seu corpo como a água, sufocando o fogo. A tensão se dissipou e ele voltou a cair na cama. — Isso. Respire. Longamente e com fôlegos profundos. —Seus olhos seguiam fechados pela dor, mas ele tentou seguir suas ordens. Inalou e encheu seus pulmões de seu aroma. Este lhe recordou o feno aquecido pelo sol e ao fogo de pinheiro fresco. O doce aroma o libertou. — Isso é. Durma.

Inclusive com os olhos fechados, ele podia sentir que ela se afastava. Sua mão saiu disparada, tomando-a por seu magro pulso. O diminuto osso se quebraria em sua mão se o desejasse. Tentou aliviar seu aperto, mas não podia obrigar a sua mão a se relaxar.

—Fique. — A voz não soou como sua, mas sabia que era. As lembranças voltavam. Não tinha nem idéia de quanto tempo levava ali ou quanto tempo havia se queimou com o fogo. — Por favor — Acrescentou ele, surgindo de algum protocolo latente.

—É claro. Eu ficarei.

Ela mentia. Ele sabia. Ela ficaria até que estivesse dormindo e então ela fugiria. O instinto exigiu que a agarrasse, a prendesse. Ligá-la a ele para que não pudesse escapar.

O humano dentro dele ficou doente ante o pensamento.

Kei tirou os dedos de seu pulso por pura força de vontade. Sua alma chorou de dor mas ele se afastou, lhe dando as costas.

Colocou seu braço sob a cabeça e se concentrou, sentindo seu corpo como se não fosse dele. Havia uma estranha invasão em seus sentidos, tornando-se parte dele.

Não podia abrir seus olhos, mas sabia que Riker havia ido. Deixando-o com a mulher. Inspirou outra vez e reconheceu seu aroma, provou-o em seus lábios. Era estranho, mas ainda familiar. A névoa se arrastou sobre sua mente, o deixando dormir... um descanso nublado pelos sonhos.

A mulher estava ali. Não podia ver seu rosto mas conhecia seu gosto. Seu sabor íntimo. Estava estendida ante ele, se oferecendo. Saber que era bem-vindo, que procurava seu toque, o fez se ajoelhar ante ela e colocar sua boca contra seu sexo molhado, quente e aberto para ele.

Ela era perfeita. Era isso o que ele tinha ansiado em toda sua vida. Seu sabor, seu aroma, a sensação de sua pele contra a sua. Ele teve que segurá-la.

O pânico, como nunca tinha sentido em todos seus anos como guerreiro, cavava em seu estômago, envolvendo-se ao redor de suas genitálias como um punho de ferro. Ela o abandonaria. Não podia deixar que o abandonasse.

Ela se deslizou de suas mãos, desaparecendo e reaparecendo a alguns metros de distância. Ele avançou lentamente para ela, mas ela retrocedeu. Ele a alcançou. O medo flamejou em seus olhos. Ela se virou, se esquivando de seu aperto. Agarrou seu corpo que se desvanecia. Tinha que tê-la, que guardá-la. Ela desapareceu.

Não.

—É minha! — A palavra exasperava em sua cabeça. Ela se foi. O pânico estava outra vez nele, lhe esmagando o coração, e lutou contra ele, procurando a força de um guerreiro, o rosto estóico que tinha aprendido quando era menino. Tudo o que permaneceu era o silêncio.

Ela havia ido.

Ela o havia abandonado.

Lorran roeu uma unha e andou pelo diminuto cômodo. A cada poucos segundos lançava um olhar ao homem que se retorcia na cama. O suor cobria seu corpo, enquanto lutava contra o veneno. E a batalha interna seguia. Depois de uma mordida de dragão, era comum a pessoa ficar em transe durante três dias.

Ele não tinha febre. Tinha estudado muitos ataques para saber que as mordidas de dragão se curavam rapidamente e limpamente. Mas isto não eliminava a dor ou a tortura dos dias posteriores ao ataque. Nada o libertaria.

Tinha tentado com seu marido, mas sua presença só tinha servido para enfurecê-lo.

De todos os modos, a compaixão emanava dentro dela. Não podia ver outro ser humano sofrer. Cedendo ante a emoção, virou-se através do quarto e se sentou na borda da cama.

—Sua Majestade, por favor — Ele se enroscava nas cobertas. — Por favor, Sua Majestade. —Merda, disse a si mesma. Chamar-lo de Sua Majestade não funcionava. Respirou fundo. — Kei, tudo ficará bem — Não sabia que mais dizer. Embora mentir estivesse contra sua natureza, queria o consolar. — Você ficará bem — Repetiu ela. Pareceu que sua voz chegou até ele e ele reagiu. Não abriu os olhos, mas se virou em sua direção. - Tudo ficará bem. Eu lhe prometo isso.

Pôs a mão em seu ombro. O músculo quente saltou sob as pontas de seus dedos. Ela havia tirado a camisa rasgada, enquanto limpava a ferida. Tinha retirado os couros, enquanto tinha enfaixado a carne rasgada. Mas as ataduras eram quase inúteis em uma mordida de dragão. A ferida já começava a cicatrizar.

Kei suspirou quando ela continuou massageando levemente seu ombro. Ela olhou como a tensão desaparecia de seu corpo. Para ele, o sono era a melhor coisa. Lorran se sentou durante um momento. Ficaria com ele até que despertasse.

Tinham passado cinco anos desde que o havia visto, e tinha sido depois de uma luta breve e sangrenta. Não o teria reconhecido se o tivesse visto na rua. Seu rosto tinha amadurecido, perdendo qualquer traço suave da juventude, sem ganhar nenhum traço de excesso. Seu longo cabelo loiro estava estendido pelo travesseiro, emoldurando seu rosto masculino.

Parecia-se com um Rei. Inclusive com seu peito nu e cabelo selvagem, parecia poderoso. Tendo se mudado para cá depois da morte de seu marido, desconhecia à família real. Já não era parte daquele mundo. Se recordasse corretamente, ele tinha sido criado como um guerreiro, nunca havia esperando ser Rei. Sabia por que tinha sido escolhido para reinar. Era um homem nascido para governar, o guerreiro que conduz um Reino de guerreiros.

Havia rumores de que as mulheres desmaiavam quando ele as olhava, tão atraente era. O corte nas maçãs de seu rosto e uma pálida cicatriz ao lado do olho o salvava de qualquer tipo de beleza feminina. Seu rosto estava esculpido em pedra, duro mesmo enquanto dormia. Não podia ver a cor de seus olhos, mas diziam que eram de cor verde clara, o da erva fresca.

E logo, desapareceria toda esta beleza humana.

Emoções brotaram em sua mente. A raiva de estar finalmente em frente do homem que tinha matado Brennek, mas também compaixão. Que estranho era o destino, que tinha feito justiça deste modo. Não sentia nenhum triunfo. Nenhum ser humano sobreviveria as próximas três semanas, na pele deste homem.

O silêncio da cabana se tornou opressivo quando ela se sentou ao seu lado. Seus pensamentos se encheram das coisas que tinha que fazer antes que o dia acabasse. Ainda havia trabalho. Quanto tempo ele levaria dormindo? Ela tinha coisas a fazer. Não era freqüente que alguém tivesse a possibilidade de estudar uma vítima de uma mordida de dragão. Tinha que anotar suas observações.

Ela o olhou. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas não pela dor, seus ombros pareciam relaxados, assim como sua respiração. Finalmente ele descansava.

Ela inclinou-se para frente, ficando de pé, quando sua mão se moveu por entre as mantas e a agarrou suavemente por sua perna, segurando-a. O aperto era firme, mas sem ser doloroso. Lorran congelou. Ele estava adormecido. Tinha que ser uma espécie de reflexo. Sua pele bronzeada parecia pálida contra a escura lã de sua saia. As linhas brancas entrecruzadas no dorso da mão, narravam a vida de um guerreiro. Podia ser que agora fosse um Rei, mas tinha sido criado como soldado.

Lorran tentou retirar sua mão, mas ele se moveu, passando sua grande mão por sua perna, acariciando a curva da coxa, cravando os dedos no espaço entre suas pernas.

Lorran olhou o quarto vazio, como se alguém pudesse vê-la com a mão de um homem em sua coxa. Era um toque íntimo, mas não podia ser intencional. O homem estava dormindo ou, em um transe que o curava. Ele, obviamente, não sabia o que fazia.

Kei tinha certa reputação, mas Lorran duvidava que até ele pudesse tentar uma sedução, somente horas após ser mordido por um dragão.

Seus dedos se empurraram então para cima, até que roçaram a junção de suas coxas.

—Ou talvez ele pudesse — Ela disse em voz alta. A agitação de seus dedos contra seu sexo freou suas palavras. Isso não podia acontecer. Tinha passado anos, anos desde que qualquer mão, além da sua, a houvesse tocado ali. Agora, um estranho, e nada menos que um Rei, fazia isto.

Ela se retorceu, tentando tirar a mão dele de um modo sutil. Em vez disso, os dedos de Kei se introduziram mais profundamente entre suas pernas, até que chegou à linha de seu sexo. O prazer atravessou seu estômago como um relâmpago.

—Por favor, Sua Majestade, Kei... sua mão... — Ela puxou o pulso dele. Ele rosnou suavemente e as linhas de sua testa ficaram mais profundas. — Kei, não acredito… — Ele pressionou um longo dedo através de sua vagina, acariciando seus clitóris com um toque leve. —Oh, meu Deus. —Ela ficou tensa, sentando-se na cama. — Eu realmente acho que… Oh, Deus... — Com golpes lentos, ele começou a massageá-la. Um redemoinho de necessidade disparou por seu centro. Inalou bruscamente. _Como isso podia acontecer? O homem está dormindo_! Seus dedos seguiam movendo-se, mudando o ritmo. Parecia que ele não só sabia onde tocá-la, mas também como fazê-lo.

—É uma má idéia. Não deveria deixar você fazer isto — disse ela para o quarto vazio. Mas seu corpo ignorou a lógica que havia em suas palavras. Inclinou-se para trás e arqueou seus quadris para frente, abrindo suas pernas até que ele teve pleno acesso. Um suave ruído saiu da garganta de Kei, contente, como o ronronar de um leão satisfeito. Ele esfregou sua mão de cima abaixo, massageando totalmente seus lábios sensíveis, aumentando a tensão através de seus clitóris. A leve lã de sua saia só aumentava a sensação. O calor de seu toque fluiu pelo tecido e esquentou sua pele.

Seu sexo estava molhado e vazio. Gemeu suavemente pelo afiado desejo de estar cheia.

Lorran pressionou as pontas de seus dedos na sólida parede do peito dele. Moveu os quadris, enquanto procurava mais das sensações que a mão dele provocava nela. Ela arqueou-se contra seus dedos, os empurrando contra seu botão, enfocando seu toque e o dirigindo.

O calor emanou de seus dedos e fluiu por sua vagina. A pressão crescia. Sua respiração se escutava na cabana, produzindo eco e enchendo seus ouvidos. Seus quadris se ondulavam para frente e para trás e ela gemeu, a parte inferior de seu corpo tremia, preparada para gozar. Lorran se enrijeceu e um prazer selvagem a prendeu, derramando-se devagar por seu corpo.

Depois de alguns momentos, quando seu fôlego voltou para a normalidade, olhou para baixo. Havia sinais onde ela havia cravado as unhas no peito de Kei.

Não parecia que ele tivesse notado. Seguia dormindo, com sua mão ainda entre suas pernas, mas já não a movia. O indício de um sorriso se abatia sobre seus lábios, como se soubesse o que tinha feito.

—Se isto for o que ele pode fazer enquanto dorme, não me surpreende que as mulheres desmaiem ante ele — Sussurrou ela.

Seguia sentada ao seu lado, meio assombrada e meio atordoada, pelo que havia deixado que acontecesse, por que parecia que Kei tinha dormido todo o tempo. Verificou que ele estava realmente dormindo. Quando ela ficou de pé, ele a deixou ir sem mais que um protesto resmungado.

Sua liberdade durou vinte minutos antes que ele começasse a se agitar na cama e rasgasse as cobertas. Ela voltou para seu lado, tocando seu peito.

Ele acalmou-se imediatamente e sua mão avançou pouco a pouco para sua coxa.

—Ah, vão ser dias interessantes.

Os dias seguintes não foram nada mais que esgotamento. E confusão. Ela não podia estar longe de Kei mais que alguns minutos sem que ele lutasse contra uma força invisível. Sua presença parecia permitir que ele descansasse e aliviasse sua fúria. Passava os dias sentada ao seu lado, sempre o tocando. O contato parecia essencial para mantê-lo calmo.

Não era nenhum aborrecimento para Lorran. Tinha um belo corpo. Os quentes músculos cabiam perfeitamente sob suas mãos. Tentou manter o toque impessoal, mas às vezes passava suas mãos por seu forte peito ou os potentes músculos das pernas. Parecia que Kei apreciava isso, suspirando e gemendo, rosnando quando ela se detinha.

Mas tudo isto era suportável. Era o poder que parecia ter sobre seu corpo, que drenava toda sua energia. Sua mão procurava e encontrava continuamente o quente espaço de entre suas pernas. Só depois que a levasse ao orgasmo, ele dormia de verdade. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes se encontrou gemendo e suplicando para que a deixasse gozar.

As noites eram as mais duras. Inicialmente, ela havia tentado se estabelecer em uma pequena cama mas ele gemeu e se enroscou até que se meteu na cama com ele. Ele se acalmou imediatamente, aconchegando-se contra ela, apesar da distância que tentou colocar entre seus corpos.

Cada noite, ele se envolvia ao redor dela, seus braços a abraçavam, até que ela se sentia rodeada. Então sua mão se movia infalível até o V de suas coxas. E começava outra vez. Seu vestido bloqueava o contato direto, mas o peso de sua mão e a leve agitação de seus dedos enviavam tremores por seu corpo.

Tirar sua mão não era uma opção. Ela havia tentado isso. Como um menino sem seu brinquedo favorito, queixava-se e gemia. A luta se converteu em um ritual noturno, onde Lorran se rendia no final e permitia a mão dele.

Em resposta, Kei suspirava, sorria e se abraçava a ela, contente por conseguir o que queria.

E começava os pequenos movimentos, sutis toques que se transformavam em carícias, fazendo-a gozar às vezes com força e rápido, às vezes lento e profundo. Não importava. Cada noite, suas pernas se abriam, e Lorran se encontrava apertando-se contra seus fortes dedos, desejando a liberação que seu toque prometia.

Uma vez que ela tinha gozado, Kei a puxava para ele, virando-a de costas e pondo sua cabeça contra seus seios. O leve sorriso que marcava seus lábios, disse a ela que em algum lugar, profundamente dentro do homem adormecido, alguém sabia o que fazia.

As horas passavam antes que Lorran se permitisse um cochilo.

A alvorada do terceiro dia tirou Lorran da cama. Perdeu imediatamente o calor do corpo de Kei. Ele protestou, mas a deixou ir. Movendo-se rápido, alimentou o fogo e começou sua rotina da manhã, aproveitando a tranqüilidade. Preparou o café da manhã e limpou a pequena cabana, terminando ao lado de Kei.

Terminaria logo. Em algum momento nas seguintes vinte e quatro horas, Kei abriria os olhos e a olharia confuso. E talvez com asco. Duvidava que ele recordasse os toques íntimos que havia lhe dado. E ela nunca o contaria.

Afastou o olhar da nudez dele. Ele era magnífico. A ampla linha de seu peito tinha músculos duros. Seus braços, ainda descansando, mostravam seu poder. Ela seguiu a tensa linha de seu estômago. Seu pênis estava meio duro. Tinha passado os três dias anteriores naquele estado. Ele agitou-se na cama e Lorran levantou o olhar.

Quanto demoraria a besta em se mostrar? Contemplou seu corpo, tentando se distanciar, tentando separar a mulher do observador. As mudanças já teriam começado? As lembranças da transição de seu marido era imprecisas, vagas imagens cheias de dor e desilusão. Ela não esteve com ele quando aconteceu a mudança final. Nunca soube que a havia causado, só viu a destruição.

Deslizou seus dedos pelo peito de Kei. Ela havia se acostumado a tocá-lo. Ele se acalmou imediatamente, seu corpo se relaxando pelo suave toque.

Era uma oportunidade. Poderia observar sua mudança. Poderia aprender o que completava a transição. A informação sobre dragões era cada vez mais disponível, mas a possibilidade de fiscalizar uma transição era rara.

Olhou Kei todo o dia. Devagar, o transe que o curava se desvaneceu e teve um sono de verdade. Havia acabado. Lorran se afastou dele, mas não houve protestos. Cozinhou o jantar e se preparou para dormir. Ele não parecia ter notado.

Ele já não a necessitava. A dor da desilusão que sentiu no peito a fez se encolher. Estava descontente por que um homem doente e uma besta enlouquecida já não necessitavam sua presença. _Que patético._

Quando era hora para ir dormir, sentou-se na pequena cama. Kei tinha estado dormindo pacificamente. Levantou a manta quente sobre sua camisola e o olhou na escuridão. Era estranho mas ela já havia se acostumado ao sentimento de seu peso sobre seu corpo enquanto dormia. Apagou a vela e fechou os olhos.

Os gemidos de Kei a despertaram um pouco mais tarde. Ele retorcia-se na cama, uma versão contida das lutas que teve no início do transe. Ela tirou as mantas e se sentou na beirada da cama. Ele estava frio ao toque e voltou a se acalmar assim que ela o tocou. Era tarde. A noite final. Ela se deslizou para seu lado. A manhã chegaria logo.

Kei a envolveu imediatamente entre seus braços e suspirou contente. Lorran teve que reprimir um som semelhante. Ela fechou seus olhos e dormiu quase imediatamente.

 _Ele estava ali, espreitando-a pelo escuro bosque, esperando-a quando entrou no mundo dos sonhos._

 _Minha._

 _A voz estava de volta, chamando sua atenção._

 _A cabeça do dragão se balançava para ela. Sua enorme boca se abriu e saiu fogo das profundezas de sua garganta, cobrindo-a, consumindo-a. As chamas a rodearam, lambendo sua pele como um milhão de línguas acesas._

 _Ela esperou a dor mas não houve nenhuma, só a rajada de fogo contra sua carne, a corrida do calor em seu interior._

 _Ela deu as boasvindas ao calor que se deslizou por sua pele, que se concentrou no centro profundo e úmido de seu corpo. As lambidas diminutas da chama desceram por seu pescoço. Ela reagiu por instinto. Inclinou sua cabeça para deixar que o calor tocasse sua pele, era quente, mas não queimava nem derrotava._

 _O calor invadiu seus pulmões e apertou seu peito. Uma faixa fundida rodeava sua cintura, arrastando-a para o fogo profundo. Ela o necessitava dentro dela._

 _Não sabia o que acontecia. Uma força invisível rodeava seu corpo como uma febre. Tentou abrir os olhos, tendo que ver a besta que a prendia, mas seus olhos não respondiam às suas ordens._

 _Abriu a boca para suplicar e foi consumida. Os raios do líquido calor fluíram sobre sua pele, inflamando seus seios. Estendeu as pernas, rendendo-se ao toque da chama. Queimou-se contra ela. E então, o fogo estava dentro dela, acendendo o coração de seu corpo. Os bicos estalaram em um ritmo desigual, no interior, acariciando seus lábios protetores. Ela pressionou seus quadris para cima. A febre queimava cada pensamento consciente de sua mente. Seu único entendimento era a necessidade de aceitar a chama em seu corpo._

 _Minha._

 _A potente e zangada declaração deveria tê-la aterrorizado. Em algum lugar, profundamente em sua alma, estava assustada, mas o medo foi esmagado pela intensidade do fogo. Queria afogar-se no calor._

 _Os dedos do calor dançaram por seu sexo, molhando seu encaracolado e escuro pelo e fazendo cócegas na carne por debaixo. Arqueou seus quadris, procurando mais de seu toque. Ele estava ali, um estranho, ainda que tão familiar. Suas pernas se abriram amplamente, lhe convidando para entrar._

 _O tecido de seu vestido se esticou apertado, quando ela se esforçou para se aproximar do calor. As mãos pareceram lhe ajudar. As bordas de seu corpete se separaram. Sentiu o toque frio do ar antes que o fogo reclamasse seus seios. As mãos quentes incharam seus seios, roçando seus mamilos tensos que pediam seu toque. Arqueou-se, procurando mais da incrível sensação. A voz retumbou com triunfo e uma boca quente se fechou sobre um mamilo de seu seio. Ele chupou-o, colocando sua carne na boca e brincando com a língua._

 _A dor crescia entre suas coxas. Então, uma mão grande e quente tocou seu sexo, aconchegando seu centro úmido, e colocou dentro, profundamente, dois dedos._

 _Ela bombeou seus quadris, seguindo o impulso estável de seus dedos, o querendo mais profundo_.

—Minha!

A voz era de verdade e a tirou de seu sono. A consciência perfurou a névoa surreal.

A boca de Kei cobria seu seio enquanto que sua mão estava entre suas pernas nuas, entrando e saindo de seu sexo, em um ritmo lento e estável.

Ela grunhiu. Reagiu imediatamente e se jogou da cama, rolando pelo chão. Juntou as pontas de sua camisola rasgada. Os olhos de Kei estalaram para baixo. Ela se olhou para se assegurar que o vestido lhe cobria as pernas.

Kei apoiou sua cabeça sobre as mãos. O arrogante sorriso já não tinha a desesperada necessidade que ele havia mostrado em seu estado febril. Era um homem seguro de sua atração, seguro de ser bem-vindo.

Não havia nenhuma prova da mordida de dragão que ele havia sofrido a somente três dias. Depois de alguns longos momentos de inspeção, levantou seu olhar e sorriu.

—Não há necessidade de correr, querida. Estamos apenas começando.

Capítulo 2

Kei olhou a mulher através do diminuto espaço. Ela reuniu os lados do vestido rasgado, tentando cobrir os suaves e doces montículos de carne, que havia embaixo. O medo e a paixão começaram a esfumar-se de seus olhos.

Quem era ela?

Tentou se recordar de como tinha chegado até esse lugar, mas tudo o que tinha em sua mente, era uma névoa negra cheia de gritos e fogo. E calor. Calor molhado, feminino.

Seus olhos caíram sobre a fina camada de tecido que escondia sua xoxota de seu olhar. Estava molhada. Sua mão ainda sustentava a evidência.

Mais.

Ele aspirou profundamente e o doce aroma da excitação dela o invadiu. Ele tinha que tê-la. Tinha que prová-la. Uma escura névoa encheu sua mente, turvando seus pensamentos e enchendo-o de uma desesperada necessidade por esta mulher. Movendo-se como conduzido por uma força, Kei saiu lentamente da cama e começou a caminhar na direção dela. O anseio de encher-se dela fervia dentro dele.

Uma voz no distante canto de sua mente sussurrou que deveria se deter, ela poderia se assustar, mas foi abafada pela necessidade de colocar sua boca contra seu sexo, beber de sua vagina. Colocar sua língua profundamente dentro dela.

A mulher o olhou e retrocedeu pouco a pouco sobre suas mãos, até que se chocou contra a parede.

—Minha — Sussurrou ele enquanto se aproximava. O entristecedor sentido de propriedade o deteve durante um momento, mas então ela se moveu e mais de seu doce aroma encheu suas narinas.

A vontade de possuí-la era muito forte para escutar a voz que lhe dizia que ele deveria parar. Suas mãos agarraram as bordas de seu leve vestido, preparado para rasgar o tecido. Então a olhou nos olhos.

Em suas marrons profundidades se via assombro misturado com medo. A estranha voz de sua cabeça o empurrou a prosseguir, levando-o para ela. Ele tinha que se encher com seu sabor.

Ela lambeu os lábios e tragou profundamente. Ele sustentou seu olhar enquanto deslizava o vestido para cima de suas pernas, revelando sua xoxota nua. O delicioso aroma fluiu até seu nariz. Estava molhada e esperando-o. O som de sua laboriosa respiração o excitou. Estava tentado a abaixar seus olhos e ver seus deliciosos seios, mas não queria romper o feitiço de seu olhar. Ela era sua. Pertencia-lhe.

O suave tecido da camisola fluiu sobre seus braços, quando passou suas mãos por debaixo. Sua carne nua o queimou e ele sabia que era o fogo que ansiava. Este fogo o esquentaria para sempre.

Seu pênis estava duro, impaciente para se inundar dentro de sua vagina molhada, mas ele esperou. A necessidade preencher seus sentidos dela empurrado com força contra ele. Era imperativo que ele consumisse tudo o que era ela.

Ele passou as mãos por suas pernas, aconchegando seu traseiro entre suas mãos e a atraiu para ele, montando seus quadris. Ela ofegou, mas não protestou. Os suaves montículos de seu traseiro encheram suas mãos e ele pensou momentaneamente sobre futuras coisas para fazer com aquele traseiro.

Ele abaixou seu olhar. Ela estava de barriga para cima, suas pernas estendidas amplamente, sua boceta agradavelmente aberta para ele.

Minha.

Baixou a cabeça e cobriu seu sexo com a boca. Durante um momento, simplesmente a provou, afogando-se no sedutor sabor que lhe atraía. Lambeu sua fenda, bebendo a umidade que lhe oferecia seu corpo. Seu agudo sabor seduziu sua língua e bebeu outra vez.

Sim. Mais.

Era quase mais do que podia suportar. Penetrou sua vagina com a língua. E o tempo parou. Era aqui onde ele pertencia. Ele estalou sua língua al longo da borda interior de sua vagina. Então se inundou profundamente. Ela ofegou e se empurrou contra ele.

Kei parou seus movimentos, sujeitando-a para seu prazer, e para o dela. Minha.

Lorran lhe colocou as mãos no cabelo, usando os longos fios como sua âncora a este mundo. Deuses, o que ele lhe fazia? Estava além de tudo. Sua língua revoou ao redor de seu sexo, roçando seu clitóris antes de arrastá-la através de sua carne molhada, aberta. Então banhou sua forte língua no interior e a sacudiu, fazendo cócegas nas paredes na sua passagem. Seus grunhidos suaves, aprovatórios, foram amortecidos contra sua carne.

—Aah! — Sua cabeça golpeou contra a parede atrás dela.

O calor havia retornado, mas agora em vez de uma vaga criatura feita de fogo, a fonte era Kei, o Assassino de Dragões. Em algum lugar, em um canto tranqüilo de sua mente, ela sabia que deveria pará-lo. Mas o fogo se juntou dentro dela e não podia libertar-se. Necessitava do calor para sobreviver.

O pensamento estava ali e de repente desapareceu, dispersado pelo lento deslizamento de sua língua por todo o comprimento de seu sexo. Ele se deteve, agarrando a sensível saliência que pedia sua atenção. Ele abriu a boca e começou a chupar.

Pareceu que o grito gutural que escapou de seus lábios, veio de outra criatura, mas Lorran não podia controlá-lo.

Ela se sentou, movendo Kei de seu lugar. Com um rosnar suave, ele colocou uma mão em seu estômago e empurrou suas costas contra a parede e continuou chupando.

—Kei, quero dizer, Sua Majestade, ah, infernos, por favor. Majestade... Kei! — As carícias noturnas tinham treinado seu corpo, ensinando-lhe a esperar o clímax, mas nunca esta dor de prazer selvagem, implacável. Ele tinha que se deter, mas ela não podia encontrar um modo de fazê-lo. Pressionou seus dedos em seu couro cabeludo.

— Por favor, Kei, me ajude.

Ela não pensou que ele a tivesse escutado. Então a pressão de sua língua mudou para movimentos estáveis, rítmicos, contra seu clitóris. Sentiu que seus olhos se arregalavam, quando o mundo se moveu em redemoinho, com um ponto central, entre suas coxas. Apertou seu rosto mais profundamente em sua vagina. Ele ronronou e continuou chupando. Conseguiu passar dois longos dedos dentro de sua vagina. A pressão era incrível. Lorran ofegou enquanto que o fogo que tinha invadido seus sonhos quebrados se derramava em seu corpo.

Ela piscou rapidamente e olhou sem expressão o quarto vazio.

Em seu peito, seu coração se deteve com um suspiro desesperado e começou a pulsar furioso. A satisfação fechou suas pálpebras. Ela se retorceu contra a parede e escutou o som dos suspiros contentes de Kei.

Sua língua rodeou seu umbigo. Ela gemeu. Um ponto do calor renovado perfurou seu estômago. Começava novamente. Como podia este homem ter tal controle de seu corpo?

Ela abriu seus olhos e olhou o guerreiro que havia entre suas pernas. Estava totalmente absorto, enquanto continuava provando sua carne, como se não pudesse conseguir bastante dela. Podia sentir seu duro pênis contra sua perna. Ele a montaria? Ela deixaria? Ele ia desejar logo sua liberação, mas em vez de mover-se, ele voltou seu rosto entre suas coxas.

E estendeu seu sexo ampliamente com seus dedos.

—Kei… — O que tinha estado a ponto de dizer, morreu quando ele colocou sua boca contra sua vagina e deslizou sua língua para o interior, lambendo as paredes. Seu corpo, sensibilizado por seu toque, tremeu e seu creme brotou por causa desta leve e brincalhona carícia. Ele era implacável, estalando levemente sua língua ao longo das bordas de seu sexo, seus movimentos eram ocasionais como se ele não tivesse nenhum objetivo. Só queria prová-la.

A batida penetrou na mente turvada pela luxúria de Lorran. Ela se sentou. Kei rosnou, como se ele estivesse irritado por ser movido, mas continuou chupando e lambendo. Lorran respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar. A batida. Alguém estava na porta. A luz do sol da manhã entrava pela janela da diminuta cozinha. O guarda do Castelo. Ele quereria a missiva diária que Riker tinha solicitado.

A batida se escutou novamente, mais alta, mais agressiva. Kei também a ouviu. Ele saltou com seus pés encurvados, de joelhos, preparado para o ataque. Ela o olhou explorar o quarto. Todos os traços da sensualidade se evaporaram naquele momento — ele era um guerreiro, preparado para lutar contra o desconhecido inimigo.

Lorran se levantou rapidamente.

—É somente a porta — Resmungou ela, apressando-se na frente dele. Ela puxou as bordas de sua blusa rasgada, tentando cobrir seus seios. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de expor seu corpo ao guarda do Castelo. Ela pegou a nota que tinha escrito na noite passada e abriu a porta, ficando atrás dela.

—Boa manhã, senhora — A saudou o guarda. Era um homem diferente daquele dos outros dois dias. O uniforme era mais ornamentado, mas era claramente do Castelo. Ele olhou por cima de seu ombro como se tentasse ver dentro sua cabana.

—Bom dia. — Ela lhe deu o pergaminho e começou a fechar a porta.

—Ordenaram-me que eu mesmo visse o Rei.

—Não — Ela respondeu por instinto. Havia algo neste guarda que fazia que ela desconfiasse. E a necessidade de proteger Kei era forte após três dias. Ainda que ele fosse um Rei, Kei estava agora em perigo. A espada do quadril do guarda poderia ser rapidamente exposta e Kei estava desarmado. —Ele se agita quando alguém se aproxima.

Ela ouviu outro eco de rosnado através do quarto. —Realmente não posso ficar longe por muito tempo. Diga-lhes que terei notícias amanhã. — Ela fechou a porta antes que o guarda pudesse protestar.

Então esperou. Kei estava de pé silenciosamente atrás dela. Era tempo de enfrentá-lo. Ela respirou fundo e se virou lentamente.

Seus olhos brilharam com raiva.

—Que demônios está acontecendo?

A mente de Kei se limpou da estranha névoa escura que a tinha invadido quando olhou a pressa da mulher. Quem ela era? Lambeu-se os lábios e sentiu que seu pênis se endurecia mais ainda. Sabia seu gosto, sabia seu aroma, mas não sabia seu nome.

Uma rápida verificação do quarto lhe disse que ele não estava em nenhum lugar familiar.

Então teve três perguntas: onde estava, como tinha chegado até ali, e quem era a deliciosa mulher que devia lhe entreter?

Ela não era seu estilo habitual. Estava acostumado a escolher mulheres altas, magras. Ela era bastante alta, mas tinha muitas curvas. Mas ele havia se deleitado com seu sabor. E queria mais.

Ela falou baixinho com a pessoa que havia na escada, e fechou a porta com um ruído rápido. Ela se escondia? Ou escondia a ele?

Kei cruzou os braços e esperou. Pareceu que hesitava, como se não queria lhe confrontar.

Quem ela era? Por que ela lhe parecia tão familiar, e ainda assim tão estranha?

Minha.

Esse pensamento levantou seu pênis. Não a havia fodido, esperou que ela estivesse acordada, somente havia lambido e chupado a sua vagina, e agora, seu corpo sentia a necessidade. Ele a queria. Isto era mais que uma ereção matutina. Tinha que possuir esta mulher, gozar dentro dela.

Inalou profundamente e desejou ter o controle sobre seus pensamentos. Foi treinado como guerreiro desde a infância. Sabia viver com a dor. Um pequeno desconforto sexual não deveria ser nada. Mas isto não parou o desejo.

Finalmente, a mulher endireitou suas costas e se virou, devagar.

—O que está acontecendo? — Ele exigiu. Não tinha tempo ou paciência para a cortesia. Algo estava muito errado. Quem quer que estivesse na porta, sabia que ele estava ali, mas ela não o havia deixado entrar.

Ignorando o fato que estava nu e que tinha o pênis tão duro que podia fixar pregos na pedra, ele a olhou. Pareceu que a mulher reconheceu a mudança e se deixou cair em uma baixa reverência.

—Sua Majestade — Sussurrou ela.

Kei quase sorriu. Era absurdo. Ele estava nu. Tinha chupado sua vagina, e agora ela se dobrava ante ele com a elegância de um súdito. Afastava-se das mulheres do reino. Ela queriam muito. Pelos Deuses, ele devia ter se embebedado e terminou casado com a empregada? Tinha a intenção de se casar, mas tinha esperado estar sóbrio no acontecimento.

Ela ficou na baixa reverência, com a cabeça dobrada, esperando sua liberação.

—Levante-se — Ordenou ele. Ela se elevou e levantou os olhos. Kei ficou atordoado pelo que viu ali — não era nenhuma humilde criada. Ela o contemplava com um desdém mal disfarçado, até com um pouco de irritação. E talvez um traço de medo.

Infernos, o que ele tinha feito para merecer isto?

—Posso lhe convencer para que se vista? — Perguntou ela. Seus olhos seguiam lhe olhando.

—Preferiria primeiro algumas respostas.

—Então posso solicitar que se cubra? — Fez uma pausa como se notasse quão exigente tinha soado. — Se isto agradar Sua Majestade —disse as palavras corretas mas era claro que não as sentia.

—Estou confortável — Respondeu ele, só para incomodá-la. Estendeu sua postura e apoiou suas mãos nos quadris. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas de vergonha, o que lhe dava um olhar deliciosamente inocente. Ela ainda poderia ruborizar-se? Estranho.

— Quem é você?

—Eu sou Lorran, Sua Majestade. Está em meu quarto, fora de Memph.

Kei escutou a informação e tentou se recordar como ele tinha chegado até ali. Não se recordava de nada. Sua última lembrança foi quando entrou no refúgio do dragão. Tinha gritado para Riker e logo o mundo ficou negro e vermelho. Cheio de dor, sangue e incineração.

—O que aconteceu? Por que estou aqui?

A mulher respirou fundo e Kei se encontrou momentaneamente distraído pela subida e a descida de seus seios e a pele nua debaixo de seu vestido. Tinha rasgado sua camisola. Tinha provado aqueles mamilos, sorveu-os em sua boca. A necessidade o empurrava a fazê-lo outra vez, mas ele apertou seus punhos e se mantendo estável. Bem, ele se sentia atraído por ela, mas isto não o deteria para averiguar a verdade.

—Você e seu irmão vieram atrás de Effron.

—Disto eu me lembro.

Ela tomou outro profundo fôlego como se tivesse que dar más notícias. O pelo de seu pescoço se arrepiou.

—Riker está ferido? — Adiantou-se e a agarrou pelos braços.

—Ah, não. Ele está bem — Ela lhe assegurou rapidamente.

—E então? — ele deu-lhe uma leve sacudida, com pouca paciência.

Ela apertou seus lábios, e disse.

—O dragão lhe atacou; e lhe mordeu.

Ele a libertou e retrocedeu.

—Não — Ele rechaçou a idéia. —Não —Repetiu ele.

Todos seus sonhos para o Reino se evaporaram ante o fixo olhar dos olhos marrons de Lorran. Ela não se estremeceu sob seu feroz e fixo olhar. _Como aconteceu isso_? Logo que a pergunta lhe veio na mente, compreendeu que já não importava.

—Quanto tempo tenho? — O som de sua voz assustou até a ele.

Ela evitou seu olhar.

—Isso depende. Às vezes são meses.

Ela mentia e o fazia muito mal.

—Quanto? — Exigiu ele. Ele tinha coisas a fazer antes de morrer.

Suas costas ficaram retas como aço e o olhou.

—Três semanas. Aproximadamente três semanas.

Kei cabeceou com a cabeça. Ele necessitava de roupa. Se estavam nos subúrbios de Memph, estavam a só meio-dia do Castelo, à cavalo.

—Obrigado por seu cuidado. Suponho que você cuidou de mim?

Ela assentiu, com um vago olhar de confusão que danificava seu sereno rosto.

—Assegurarei-me de que seja recompensada, é claro. — Ele, de algum jeito sabia que a idéia a deixaria zangada. Não o havia ajudado pelo dinheiro. Mas por que o fez? Qualquer outra mulher teria fugido gritando de um homem mordido por um dragão. A reputação do dragão era bem merecida. Mas ele, agora mesmo, não podia pensar em nada disto. Tinha que chegar em casa.

—Onde está minha roupa?

—Destruída.

Ele se virou e a contemplou. Ela tinha ido muito longe.

—Destruiu minha roupa?!

—Não, o dragão o fez. Só tomei as peças rasgadas de seu corpo e as queimei. — Plantou suas mãos em seus quadris e a blusa de seu vestido se abriu mostrando a doce curva de seus seios cheios. Esqueceu o rasgão que ele havia lhe feito. Suas mãos lhe ardiam por tocar aqueles suaves montículos, segurá-los em sua boca. Lambeu-se os lábios e a olhou fixamente, assombrado pelo impulso de tocá-la.

Um doce aroma flutuou pelo ar até ele, o atraindo. Agora que sua mente estava clara, necessitou um momento para identificá-lo. Era ela, sua vagina. Ela lhe enviava um aroma delicioso esquentado pelo sol. Lambeu-se os lábios, ainda tinha o gosto de sua vagina em sua boca. Sua virilha começava a se endurecer de modo incômodo. Pelos Deuses, ele estava duro, e necessitava do alívio. No interior de seu corpo. Ele a queria. Queria possuí-la até que ele estivesse seco e ela doída.

A deslumbrante luz, severa e desaprovadora de seus olhos deveria lhe ter tirado o desejo, mas tudo o que Kei podia pensar girava em mudar seus olhos duros e suaves, fazendo-a gritar de prazer, não de desaprovação. Ela parecia fria, até frígida, mas ele se recordava sua resposta, sua umidade quando ele a havia tocado, o doce modo que ela tinha gemido quando ele escorregou sua língua para dentro dela, contava uma história diferente. Ela não era fria. Ela o havia queimado com seu fogo. Ele queria sentir que sua vagina se agarrava ao seu pênis quando se empurrasse para dentro dela.

Moveu a cabeça para apagar a imagem. O impulso de tomá-la, ficou, mas juntou toda sua força que o tinha levado ao trono e se concentrou no que tinha que fazer.

—Necessito de roupa e necessito do meu cavalo.

—Não.

Kei parou no meio do cômodo. Desapareceram os tons ligeiramente resistentes de respeito.

—O que? — Ele foi criado como um guerreiro. Agora, coroado como Rei. As pessoas não lhe dizia não. Nem sequer uma vez.

—Você não pode ir.

Ele dobrou seus braços e levantou seus lábios em um meio sorriso.

—Querida, eu agradeço o convite, mas mesmo tão deliciosa como você é, tenho coisas para fazer.

Ele nunca tinha visto alguém se arrepiar antes. Pareceu que ela se inchou ante seus olhos e o olhar suprimido de desdém foi liberado.

—Sua Majestade, eu podia ter suportado seu comportamento enquanto estava inconsciente mas, confie em mim, nada me daria maior prazer que o ver sair pela porta.

Ele sentiu que seus lábios formavam um sorriso. Era uma pequena coisa feroz quando estava irritada.

—Infelizmente, é um assunto de vida ou morte, e embora não lhe quero aqui, não é seguro você voltar.

—Por que? —zombou ele. — Eles me matarão? Isso não importa. Melhor uma morte honorável que uma... — ele esmagou o pensamento antes que pudesse se formar.

—Não. Porque você os matará.

Lorran se preparou para a reação dele. Era uma criatura distinta agora que havia saído do transe. Qualquer aparência de vulnerabilidade desapareceu.

Tendo sentido carinho por seu corpo durante três dias, sabia que era grande, mas parecia uma torre sobre ela, preenchendo sua cabana e fazendo o diminuto espaço parecer ainda menor. Inclusive a força que tinha observado em seu sonho não era nada ao poder interno que exsudava agora. Era um homem alarmantemente forte tanto física, como mentalmente.

E ela acabava de sobressaltá-lo. Mas tinha que fazê-lo entender. Durante as próximas três semanas, a consciência do dragão cresceria dentro dele, devagar, alcançando a mente humana. E, em um instante, o dragão apareceria na forma corpórea e o humano desapareceria para sempre.

—Me explique isto. — Era uma ordem de verdade, dita por alguém acostumado a dar ordens e as ver se cumprindo.

A irritação ardeu nela. Ela havia passado três dias o olhando, o acalmando, e permitindo que ela a tocasse — embora confessasse que foi um prazer para ela — e agora ele dava ordens como se fosse alguma criada. Ela esteve tentada a mordê-lo, mas queria sua ajuda, assim deteve sua irritação.

—A mudança acontece mais rápida se o homem voltar para casa. Ninguém sabe exatamente por que, mas se acredita que é a agitação emocional.

—Agitação emocional?

Ele era obviamente um guerreiro que não acreditava que as emoções fossem ou pudessem lhe afetar. Ela tirou toda a emoção de sua voz.

—Sim. Quando a criatura começa a despertar, o humano se perde cada vez mais. Parece que o desafio de tentar manter a personalidade anterior faz o dragão mais feroz. Mais desesperado para sair. E mais zangado quando aparece.

Kei piscou e a olhou durante um momento.

—Como sabe tanto? — A suspeita apareceu em sua voz.

—Eu estudo os dragões.

E a luz de reconhecimento flamejou em seus olhos.

—É claro. Você é a... do dragão — Ele parou e teve a graça de parecer envergonhado.

—Não se preocupe, Sua Majestade. Eu sei do que me chamam.

—E isso não lhe incomoda?

Como ele parecia realmente curioso, sem burlar-se, ela respondeu francamente.

—Não. Porque tenho que estar perto dos dragões para estudá-los.

—Com que objetivo? — O Rei a contemplou com assombro. — A única razão para estudá-los é encontrar modos mais eficientes de matá-los. O único dragão bom é o dragão morto.

Lorran sabia que a maior parte das pessoas tinham aquela opinião, mas de todos os modos, era duro ouvir as palavras. Ela tinha começado a respeitar senão a entender estas criaturas.

—Tenho curiosidade de ver se terá a mesma opinião em três semanas, quando se converterá em uma daquelas criaturas. Será a morte sua opção?

—Sim. — Respondeu ele sem hesitar. Mas nunca farei a transição final. Não farei isto à minha família ou à minha gente.

Lorran sentiu que seus olhos se arregalavam. Ele não podia acreditar isto.

—Você vai se suicidar? — A idéia era tão estranha, não podia imaginar isso. A profundidade de sua determinação estava além de sua compreensão.

—Se este for o único modo de parar a transição, sim. Vi o que acontece os povoados onde existem essas criaturas. Vi a destruição, a devastação. As colheitas queimando-se, rebanhos inteiros eliminados. E além disso, a encantadora tradição de sacrificar virgens. — Kei começou a andar pelo quarto e pela primeira vez, Lorran o viu como um líder, não simplesmente como um Rei. Não estava cego pelo ódio. Odiava com razão. — Não importa quantas vezes dissemos às pessoas que sacrificar virgens não ajuda, ainda assim o fazem. E o dragão ainda as toma. — Girou-se e andou com passo majestoso até ela. — Você viu o que acontece com essas mulheres quando o dragão acaba com elas? — Ele parou diante dela. — Você viu?

—Sim — Sussurrou ela, as lembranças ainda freqüentavam seus sonhos. Ela nunca foi capaz de salvá-las. A morte silenciou seus gritos de terror.

—E de todos os modos, você os defende?

Lorran não sabia como responder.

—Tenho meus motivos. — Motivos que um guerreiro como Kei, o Assassino de Dragões não entenderia.

Ele moveu a cabeça de lado e a contemplou.

—Você me parece familiar. — Era mais uma pergunta.

Lorran fugiu, decidindo não responder.

—Por que a conheço? — Ele perguntou direto.

—Como eu saberia o que você sabe, Sua Majestade? Posso lhe encontrar algo para vestir? — Ela não esperou uma resposta, simplesmente andou, com a cabeça no alto, sem olhar sua nudez. Não que isto ajudasse. Ela sabia intimamente como era esse homem. A imagem de sua forma queimava sua memória e se necessitariam anos senão uma vida para poder esquecê-la. Mas não significava que não podia agir como se não tivesse consciência disso.

Abriu a porta do armário. Continuava tendo algumas roupas de Brennek. Ela a tinha levado em vez de desfazer-se dela, apesar de que tinha pouco valor sentimental. Agora, estava contente. Ficariam um pouco apertadas em Kei, mas ao menos estaria vestido e ela poderia começar a esquecer seu corpo nu.

Ela puxou um par de calças de couro e uma camisa de linho e os colocou na cama, perto de Kei.

—De quem é a roupa?

Lorran se enrijeceu ante seu estranho tom de voz. Um grunhido soou sob suas palavras.

—De meu marido. — Levantou o olhar tranqüilo até o dele e teve que suprimir um abafado grito. Seus olhos brilhavam como pedras frias e verdes.

—Você é casada? — Pareceu impressionado, atordoado, quase zangado com o pensamento.

—Sou viúva — Disse ela.

—Quem era seu marido? Você é obviamente um membro da nobreza. Quem era ele? — Perguntou Kei, enquanto que sua voz e olhos perdiam sua dureza.

Lorran afastou o olhar de Rei.

—Lorde Brennek. Meu marido era Lorde Brennek. — Esperou que ele mostrasse algum tipo de resposta. Em vez disso ele a contemplou como se não pudesse se recordar dele nesse momento. Depois de alguns longos segundos, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

—Me recordo dele. Decidiu lutar contra dragões e foi mordido na primeira tentativa. — Kei abaixou a camisa. — Cronan. Não era o nome do dragão em que ele se transformou? — Kei deixou de se vestir e elevou o olhar. —É isso. Foi ali onde a conheci. Você estava na caverna quando fomos procurar Cronan. — A pele ao redor de seus olhos se esticou, quando a contemplou —. Você ficou com ele. Inclusive depois da transição, você ficou com ele.

—Sim, até que você o matou.

Lorran mal podia acreditar nas palavras que lhe saíram da boca. A raiva, mesmo após cinco anos, ainda estava à espreita sob sua pele. A raiva contra esse homem por ter matado Brennek antes que ela pudesse salvá-lo. Raiva contra ela, por não ser capaz de resgatá-lo.

Kei não queria enrijecer-se sob seu olhar feroz. Ele se relaxou deliberadamente enquanto a olhava. Isto, ao menos, explicava sua raiva. Mas entretanto, não explicava, sua própria resposta ante ela. Estava zangada e era claro que não gostava muito dele, mas o desejo de possuí-la, de lamber sua vagina até que gemesse de prazer, transbordava todos seus pensamentos. Sua ereção cresceu e encheu rapidamente a calça emprestada. Era absurdo que ele, um Rei, o chefe de uma nação de guerreiros, tomasse emprestada a roupa de um homem que ele tinha matado.

Não, corrigiu-se em sua mente. Ele não tinha matado o homem. Tinha matado o dragão. Ele teria sido mais que disposto em deixar vivo o homem, embora tivesse sido Brennek. Mas não o dragão.

—Cronan era uma besta repugnante, se me lembro bem. Quantas mulheres tinha capturado? Você as contou?

Lorran negou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada.

Ele a olhava, incitando-a. Estava zangada, mas ainda se continha. E ele quis saber por que.

—Nós também perdemos a conta. Você diz que estudou estas criaturas. Você acredita que o caráter do humano está relacionado diretamente com a irracionalidade da besta? Sempre me perguntei se a pessoa fraca faz dragões melhores ou piores. Tenho certeza que você tem experiência com isto.

Sua mão se ergueu e Kei se preparou para o bofetão. Nunca chegou. Ela parou a polegadas de seu rosto e abaixou a mão. Sua cabeça a seguiu alguns momentos mais tarde. Ela era leal. Ela tinha que lhe conceder isso.

—Peço perdão, Sua Majestade — ela disse, embora não soube como as palavras atravessaram seus lábios apertados.

Teve o desesperado impulso de beijar aqueles lábios, prová-la e acalmar as linhas ao redor da boca. Sentir sua boca, sorvendo seu membro... Kei inalou profundamente e se remexeu incômodo. Ele se sentia apertado, já que tinha uma ereção que não o soltava. Ele não entendia isso. Ela era bastante bonita, mas seu rosto não tinha nenhum traço clássico de beleza. Mas seus olhos brilhavam com a inteligência. Seu cabelo de mogno sustentava raios da luz do sol. Seus seios eram cheios e os mamilos perfeitamente formados, perfeitos para sua boca. E sua vagina... a realidade se esvaiu e tudo no que ele podia pensar era em fodê-la com a língua. Ele lambeu seus lábios. Seu sabor desapareceu e ele quis mais. Minha. A névoa invadiu os cantos de sua mente. Caminhou para frente, conduzido por seus impulsos carnais. Ela se afastou abraçando-se a cintura. Ele a seguiu, para ele, suas palavras mal tinham sentido.

— Muito pouco se sabe sobre a transição e os elementos humanos, se ficarem no dragão.

A palavra dragão o parou. Ele estava atrás dela, mas por sorte, ela não percebeu que ele a espreitava. Virou-se rapidamente. De costas, ajustou-se a calça, libertando sua dura ereção do flexível couro. Surpreendentemente havia suficiente espaço. Kei tocou a costura dos couros. Foram feitos por encomenda. Brennek ou tinha sido muito bem dotado, ou tinha seguido a moda e tinha recheado sua calça. Mas de qualquer forma, permitiu a ele se cobrir e não sobressair pelo couro.

—O preconceito contra os dragões é tão grande — Continuou ela. Se as pessoas simplesmente parassem e aprendessem, poderia ter um modo de salvá-los.

—Resgatar os dragões? Por que? — Kei não podia acreditar o que ouvia. Tinha ouvido antes sobre simpatizantes de dragões, mas nunca tinha encontrado um. E certamente não um ao qual o marido tivesse sido transformado.

—Houve lugares, tempos, quando os dragões e as pessoas viviam juntos e em paz.

Kei negou com a cabeça.

—É muito raro e geralmente, é depois da horrível destruição. O preço é muito grande.

—Mas temos que aprender sobre eles. Se os estudarmos, talvez possamos parar a transformação. Ou invertê-la.

Ele fez uma pausa e a olhou atentamente.

—É possível? Há algum modo de parar a transição?

Ele a viu hesitar. Como se decidisse o que dizer. Finalmente, ela respirou fundo.

—Não. Ao menos ainda não. Mas temos que saber mais. Temos que aprender sobre a transição. O que a provoca? Por que um homem, que aparentemente se recuperou de uma mordida de dragão, transforma-se em um instante em um dragão? Temos que observar o processo.

O transe de dragão deve ter feito mais lento seus processos mentais, decidiu ele. Por isso era cortês quando não queria ser.

—Você quer me estudar. — Não era uma pergunta. —Me observar enquanto passava por isso.

—As pessoas que estudam os dragões poucas vezes conseguem esta oportunidade. — Ela se apressou através do quarto. O lento salto de seus seios chamou sua atenção. Em um instante, seus pensamentos desapareceram, pensando somente em chupar seus seios. Mas que droga! _O que está acontecendo comigo_? Ele se esforçou em tirar os lascivos pensamentos e levantou seu olhar até seus olhos. — Sempre nos chamam quando um dragão já está convertido. — Continuou ela. — Quando a criatura atormenta uma cidade. É uma oportunidade incrível. Pense em quantas vidas poderia salvar.

Ela chegou ante ele com uma mescla estranha de orgulho e insegurança. Necessitava o que ele poderia lhe proporcionar, mas lamentava ter que pedir. Era quase como se esperasse que rechaçasse a idéia. E ele ia fazer isso. Não queria ser estudado como algum animal em uma jaula.

Ele tinha coisas para fazer. Devia voltar para o Castelo.

Não vá. Minha.

Ele tirou os estranhos pensamentos de sua cabeça, mas não podia lutar contra a obrigação que o incitava a ficar. Tinha que estar perto dela. Prová-la.

—Tudo bem — Ele disse, tentando tirar a imagem de possuí-la, de seus pensamentos.

—Desculpe, o que? — Seus olhos suaves marrons brilhavam com surpresa e prazer.

Os músculos de seu pescoço se relaxaram como se o corpo lhe dissesse que tinha tomado a decisão correta.

—Eu disse que tudo bem. Você poderá me estudar.

Capítulo 3

Lorran olhou como Kei cortava mais lenha. O suor reluzia em seu peito nu. O sol quente do verão finalmente findava, deixando o céu de um rosa escuro. De todos os modos ele continuou. Ele havia trabalhado durante horas, quase desde o despertar de seu transe. Se isto era a força do dragão ou a energia natural de Kei, ela não sabia. A este passo, teria madeira mais que suficiente durante o inverno.

Ele obviamente estava acostumado ao trabalho físico. Seus músculos ondearam quando levantou o machado e o moveu para baixo. Sua mãos se esquentaram com a recordação. Ela tinha passado horas com suas mãos em sua pele, sentindo esses músculos pulsar sob as pontas de seus dedos. Haviam passado doze horas desde que ele tinha despertado do transe e doze horas desde que ela o havia tocado. Já estava sentindo saudades da sensação.

Ela pressionou sua mão contra seu estômago, tentando aliviar a repentina dor. Ela tremeu. Tinha que deixar de pensar nele de uma maneira sexual. A estranha conexão que tinha estado ali durante o transe havia ido embora. O homem estava no comando, por agora. E quando o dragão crescesse, se distanciaria mais até. Ela sabia por experiência.

Kei tinha concordado em ficar e permitir que ela o observasse, mas ele conhecia a verdade. Havia pouca possibilidade de que ela fosse capaz de deter a transição. Alguns tinham sido capazes de atrasá-la, mas ninguém alguma vez tinha tido êxito, e permanecido como humano. Kei moveu o machado na fenda do pedaço de madeira e se endireitou. Uma leve brisa capturou seu longo cabelo loiro e ele o afastou de seu rosto.

Mas se pudesse ser feito por pura determinação, pensou ela, Kei é o homem que terá êxito.

Infelizmente, o dragão era uma poderosa criatura. Tinha visto as bestas, e depois de ter vivido com uma, Lorran conhecia sua força. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que um humano pudesse derrotar um.

Lorran abriu a porta e se aproximou de Kei lentamente. Eles não tinham falado desde a manhã. Desde que ele tinha concordado em permitir que ela o observasse enquanto fazia a transição de humano para dragão.

—Você terminou?

Kei assentiu com a cabeça.

—Isso deverá ser suficiente por algum tempo.

Lorran olhou o monte de lenha.

—Para os próximos anos, eu imagino.

Kei seguiu seu olhar fixo e ela viu a surpresa de seus olhos como se acabasse de compreender quanta madeira realmente ele tinha cortado.

—Penso melhor quando faço algo.

—Eu entendo. Eu...

—Eu tenho que tomar um banho — Anunciou Kei com toda a arrogância de um Rei.

—Há uma pequena tina na cabana. Kei levantou uma sobrancelha e a contemplou. —Mas, provavelmente é muito pequena — se emendou Lorran. — Há uma cascata a pouca distância. A uso de vez em quando.

—E os outros?

Kei estaria preocupado de quantas outras pessoas soubessem que ele estava aqui. Seu irmão tinha estado preocupado pela mesma coisa.

—Não. Está também perto do refúgio de Effron.

Ele se enrijeceu ante a menção do nome do dragão, mas não disse nada. Lorran esperou. Ele só tinha sabido nesta manhã que em breve o Rei se transformaria em um dragão. Ela poderia entender por que ele necessitou de tempo para adaptar-se à aquele conceito.

—Eu gostaria de vê-lo — disse ele em voz baixa.

Ela sabia que ele se referia ao refúgio de Effron. Depois de pegar as toalhas, Kei iria querer um banho depois de visitar a caverna do dragão, ela tomou o caminho do sul que leva para longe de sua cabana. Ela tinha escolhido a posição por sua proximidade ao dragão. Effron tinha matado a vários bois e ao cão da família antes que o dono anterior se mudasse.

Todos no povoado pensavam que ela era louca por viver perto do refúgio de um dragão, mas se ela quisesse estudar o animal, ela tinha que estar por perto. Tinha passado por este caminho quase diariamente desde que havia se mudado para a vizinhança há um pouco mais de um ano.

Effron era um dragão muito jovem. Ele tinha sido um nobre tolo que vivia no norte, que tinha aceitado a provocação de seus amigos de entrar sigilosamente na caverna do dragão e procurar o tesouro. O dragão havia retornado. E isto era o resultado. Outro dragão que atormentava um novo povoado.

O caminho se enroscava e então começava a subir, deixando-os em cima da colina da caverna de Effron. Kei examinou o bosque a cada passo, um guerreiro alerta pelo perigo.

—Nada vive nestes bosques — Disse Lorran para preencher o silêncio. —Effron espantou muito bem a todos, então os bosques estão bastante seguros. Os dragões não caçam no bosque. As árvores não permitem o livre movimento de suas asas. Penso que isto os faz sentir-se vulneráveis. Eles preferem sua presa ao ar livre.

—E muito perto do povoado para que ele possa aterrorizar às pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Lorran decidiu deixar o comentário. Não podia negar. Parecia que os dragões se deleitavam com a destruição. E eles tinham memórias longas.

Eles subiram o tortuoso atalho em silêncio. Lorran estava acostumada à colina íngreme e a completou facilmente. Kei a seguiu. Ele nem sequer estava sem fôlego quando eles alcançaram o cume. Era quase impossível acreditar que há três dias ele tivesse sido levado para baixo desta colina abatido e sangrando. Não havia nenhum sinal disso agora.

Eles pararam no topo. Kei contemplou o vale da pedra. Nada se moveu lá embaixo. Ela não podia se decidir se ele procurava algo no bosque, ou se preparava para encontrar à criatura em que ele se transformaria em breve.

Depois de um momento, ele assentiu.

—Vamos.

Lorran mostrou o caminho em um canto. A abertura da caverna era pequena, menor do que deveria ser, se fosse considerado que alojava a um dragão totalmente crescido. Lorran tinha estado ali muitas vezes para saber que a abertura se abria em uma enorme caverna logo após a escuridão. De algum jeito o dragão era capaz de dobrar seu corpo para entrar pela abertura.

Lorran parou na entrada. Raramente ia para dentro do refúgio de Effron. Sabia que as bestas eram territoriais e não gostava de se intrometer.

Ela laçou um olhar para Kei para ver como ele tomava tudo isto. O olhar de seu rosto era severo. Sério e imóvel. A luz de seus olhos verdes parecia escura, combinando com a escuridão da caverna.

Ela se perguntou o que ele pensava. Há três dias ele tinha caminhado nesta caverna para matar o dragão. Agora, ele olhava seu futuro.

Ele entrou na caverna e ordenou para Lorran.

—Fique aqui.

—O que? — Ela o olhou fixamente com assombro. — Eu sou a pessoa que estuda os dragões. Por que eu ficaria aqui?

—Ele poderia te ferir.

—Ele não está.

Kei fez uma pausa como se estivesse considerando outra ordem. Lorran manteve seu olhar fixo. Isto ia contra sua educação de menina, desafiar um homem, e um Rei sobretudo, mas depois dos três dias passados, ela se encontrou não se importando com o protocolo que ela tinha aprendido anos atrás.

—Muito bem, mas permaneça atrás. — Ele se virou e caminhou pela caverna.

Lorran agitou sua cabeça.

—Não é comigo com quem ele vai se irritar. Não vim atrás dele com uma espada — murmurou ela e seguiu Kei até o interior.

A caverna estava escura, mas a luz do sol se filtrava através dos cristais assim havia bastante luz uma vez os olhos se adaptassem. Não pareceu que Kei esperasse. Ele se aproximou e parou. A caverna estava vazia. Effron estava fora. Kei vagou pelo espaço aberto, sua mente obviamente presa em seus próprios pensamentos. Lorran sabia que Kei tinha estado dentro do refúgio do dragão antes, mas nunca considerando-o desde este ângulo. As linhas austeras de seu rosto se endureceram como pedra quando ele percorreu a caverna ao longo e largo.

Ele havia dito que se suicidaria, em lugar de permitir que o dragão aparecesse. Ela não tinha querido acreditar nisso, mas olhando-o agora, sabia que ele havia dito a verdade. Não havia nada pior em sua mente que converter-se em uma destas criaturas.

Kei olhou fixamente o monte de metal que caracterizava a riqueza do dragão. Lorran sabia que isto principalmente consistia em colares quebrados quando eles eram arrancados dos pescoços femininos e vários botões de ouro de vestidos e capas. O dragão não estava interessado na riqueza, mas os artigos juntos brilharam. Kei se inclinou, colocou a mão no monte — e tirou uma espada.

Sua espada. Devia ter caído de sua mão quando o dragão o mordeu. Ele inspecionou a lâmina e levantou a arma em sua mão como se comprovasse o punho. Moveu seus ombros para trás e seguiu contemplando a parede em branco.

Ela tinha que tirá-lo dali.

—Devemos ir — anunciou Lorran.

— Effron voltará logo. Ele não se afasta por muito tempo. —Ela tinha registrado os hábitos do dragão. Estava anoitecendo. Effron gostava de estar em seu refúgio antes que o sol baixasse. Os dragões, embora parecesse que eles tinham uma visão noturna incrível, não gostavam da escuridão. Inclusive suas cavernas tipicamente eram iluminadas com algum tipo de cristal.

Kei permaneceu calado, mas se voltou para enfrentá-la. As profundidades de seus olhos brilharam com raiva e ódio impenitente pelas criaturas que ele tinha combatido por toda sua vida. E pelo dano que esta criatura lhe tinha feito.

Lorran de repente se sentiu muito aborrecida. Ela não sabia o que ia acontecer, mas rapidamente se tornou claro que Kei e Effron não podiam se encontrar. Não agora.

—Kei, por favor. Vamos.

Sem responder, ele se voltou e caminhou até a abertura.

Lorran caminhou na agonizante luz do sol e se congelou. Era muito tarde. O pesado bater de asas vibrou no ar quando deixaram a caverna. Um enorme dragão verde-cinza ocupou a colina diante deles. A besta baixou agachando-se e rosnou baixinho em sua garganta.

Kei se moveu ao lado dela, com sua espada firme na mão.

Lorran sentia que seu coração começava a palpitar. Effron a havia ignorado a maior parte das vezes mas ela não pensou que o dragão teria a mesma reação com Kei.

A besta inclinou sua cabeça e os olhou. Os negros olhos do dragão brilharam com zangada curiosidade. Ele abriu sua boca e outro rosnado retumbou no ar. Ele não estava contente. Lorran estava acostumada ao seu exame mas desta vez ele a ignorou e se concentrou em Kei.

Kei caminhou para frente, seu compacto corpo em postura de guerreiro. O dragão estendeu seus largos pés mostrando os dentes.

—Fique atrás de mim — ordenou Kei.

—Kei, não.

—Desça a colina, Lorran. Eu me ocuparei dele.

—Não! — Ela puxou o braço no qual Kei levava a espada. Ele olhou fixamente sua mão em seu cotovelo e logo com brutalidade afastou o olhar de seu rosto.

—O que você está fazendo?

—O deixe em paz.

Effron rosnou. Kei estava em frente a ele. E Lorran sabia que tinha que conseguir que um deles se voltasse para trás.

—Kei, por favor. Não faça mal a ele. Só vá.

O dragão trocou sua postura como se estivesse impaciente para começar.

—Não pode esperar que eu me afaste.

—Faça-o. Estamos em seu refúgio. Ele protege sua casa como você faria. E para ser sincera, provavelmente não está nada contente de ver você voltar com uma espada. — O dragão levantou seu pesado corpo sobre suas potentes pernas e se adiantou para eles. Lorran se precipitou em encontrar a criatura.

— Não se mova — disse Lorran.

Kei olhou as costas de Lorran. Ela ficou entre ele e o dragão e agora lhe dava ordens? Contemplou-a e se perguntou quando tinha perdido o controle da situação?

A resposta veio rápido. No momento em que tinha despertado dentro de sua cabana.

O dragão seguiu em frente. Alcançou Lorran. A boca do dragão se abriu revelando uma fileira de dentes brancos, afiados.

—Lorran… — Ainda tinha tempo para retroceder e ele se aproximaria e destruiria a besta. Mas ela agitou sua mão atrás de suas costas indicando que ele deveria afastar-se.

—Tudo bem. Ele o fez várias vezes. — O focinho do dragão desceu até seus pés e se moveu para cima, como se ele a cheirasse.

Um rosnado profundo ferveu na base da garganta de Kei. O som era estranhamente animal. Seu corpo reagiu sem sua ordem, preparando-se para o ataque. Ele não podia deixar que aquela besta a tocasse.

—Kei, saia por trás de mim e com a cabeça para baixo — disse suavemente Lorran. Sua voz o assustou. Ela não se moveu. Sentou-se tranqüilamente, deixando o dragão cheirar seu corpo. —Estarei bem. Desça a colina.

Tudo dentro dele se rebelou. Sua formação e sua honra não permitiriam que deixasse Lorran para enfrentar um dragão.

Mas ela não o queria ferido. Ela defenderia a besta.

Kei respirou fundo e fez o que nunca tinha feito antes em sua vida —se afastou de uma honrada batalha.

Obrigou suas pernas a lhe levar pelo caminho. Necessitou toda sua força. Parou, fora da vista e olhou. O dragão seguiu inalando seu aroma. Kei sentiu o movimento de seu peito, tomando um profundo fôlego. Poderia cheirá-la a curta distância. Delicioso.

Seu pênis se moveu nervosamente dentro da suada calça que usava e lambeu seus lábios por impulso. As horas que tinham passado desde que tinha estado entre suas pernas — a memória era uma mescla de fantasia e a névoa que havia coberto a realidade — mas ele recordou seu gosto. Ela era sua.

Colocou seus dedos na parede de rocha. Sua honra como homem e guerreiro exigia protegê-la. Sons estranhos se repetiam dentro de sua cabeça e o impulsionavam a levar Lorran para longe. Manter a besta longe dela.

Effron rosnou e Kei sentiu seus próprios lábios formando um rosnado em resposta. Lorran saudou com a cabeça e começou a se afastar lentamente. Kei olhou a suave oscilação de seus quadris com cada passo e imediatamente imaginou a sensação de seu traseiro pressionado contra seus quadris quando estivesse dentro dela. Afastou o olhar rapidamente.

O que estava errado nele? Ele era um Rei. Fora criado para ser um senhor, de uma classe. Não havia nenhuma razão de olhar com lascívia à mulher que o ajudava.

—Vamos — Disse Lorran quando o alcançou. — Effron poderia decidir vir atrás de nós. Não estava de bom humor.

—Ele fala com você? — Kei ficou surpreso pela idéia. Ninguém tinha sido capaz alguma vez de se comunicar com as bestas apesar de que haviam sido humano uma vez.

—Uh, não. Mas o observei durante meses. Sei os seus humores. Ele não estava feliz descobrindo você em seu refúgio. Novamente. Os dragões são muito territoriais.

—O que você prometeu a ele?

A pergunta foi solta em voz baixa e Kei compreendeu imediatamente que fora um erro.

As costas de Lorran se endireitaram e ela se virou para o enfrentar. Fulminou-o com o olhar.

—Desculpe? O que eu prometi a ele?

Parecia que sua raiva se alimentava dele. Ela o olhou e ele tinha tido que se afastar. Dobrou seus braços sobre seu peito.

—Os apetites de um dragão são conhecidos.

—O que? Pensa que consenti em ter sexo com ele simplesmente para conseguir que lhe deixasse em paz?

—Há mulheres que procuram dragões com esse objetivo.

—Eu estudo os dragões para lhes ajudar, não porque procuro... porque quero... — Ela dobrou seus braços imitando a postura arrogante dele.

—Você pode se surpreender, Sua Majestade, mas Effron não tem absolutamente nenhum interesse em mim. Não desse modo, não, não lhe prometi nada salvo que conseguiria que você parta. Pelos Deuses, pensa que o mundo gira ao redor do sexo. Isso não acontece. Nem sequer no mundo de um dragão.

Com isto, ela se virou e se foi, para a cachoeira. Kei esperou até que estivesse a uma distância segura, antes de segui-la. Havia algo decididamente perigoso em Lorran quando ela estava irritada.

Ela estava de pé ao lado da cachoeira esperando, quando ele chegou. Deixou cair duas toalhas em cima das rochas.

—Aqui está a cachoeira. Vá lavar sua cabeça.

Ela começou a afastar-se.

—Lorran, espera. Por favor. — Ele ficou momentaneamente surpreso pelo som arrependido em sua própria voz. Não podia recordar a última vez que havia dito por favor e realmente o tinha querido dizer. Mas pensou que Lorran entenderia. Ela saberia o que isto lhe custou. —Me perdoe por meus comentários. Realmente não acredito que daria sua virtude… — Ela levantou suas sobrancelhas e Kei rapidamente emendou suas palavras — seu corpo ao dragão. Assustei-me que ele te deixasse ir sem fazer mal a qualquer um de nós e eu… — Isto era quase mais duro que a desculpa, mas sabia que seria igual de importante. — Aprecio o que você fez. Pôs-se diante do dragão, de modo que eu pudesse escapar. — Odiou aquela palavra. Era uma ação covarde. — Foi muito valente de sua parte.

A rigidez se desvaneceu de seus ombros.

—Effron não me fará mal. Ele nunca me toca. Não tem nenhum interesse em mim.

—Mas é uma mulher. Uma mulher encantadora, deliciosa, com um sexo saboroso e… — Kei parou as imagens. Não necessitava de mais combustível para os pensamentos cheios de luxúria que lhe assediavam desde o despertar.

—Sim. — Ela riu entre dentes, mas ele podia ouvir a dor atrás da risada. — Imagino ser a única mulher do planeta, a quem ao que parece, os dragões não querem. Isto realmente me dá uma oportunidade única de estudá-los e eu faço isso. — Disse as palavras sem emoção, mas havia mais. — O deixarei com seu banho. A cabana está descendo a colina.

—Espera. Você não vai se unir a mim? — As palavras pareceram formais... e totalmente inadequadas para um Rei a uma nobre. — Quero dizer, não vai unir-se a mim, é obvio, mas talvez você gostasse de se banhar enquanto se apresenta a oportunidade. Effron está em sua caverna. Porei o relógio. E prometo olhar em outra direção.

Ele se sentiu muito nobre dizendo essas palavras. Em particular quando o que mais desejava era olhar ela tirar seu feio vestido e andar até a água, molhando as suaves curva de suas coxas, o sedoso pelo no meio de suas pernas... Kei gemeu, a imagem era muito real.

—Vá. Entre na água. Eu esperarei aqui.

Ele andou até a borda das rochas que formavam o lago e se virou, olhando fixamente o bosque. Depois de um momento, ouviu o suave chapinhar quando ela entrou na água. Kei parou a sensação, bloqueando os sons de seus movimentos, ignorando a ereção que palpitava entre suas pernas. Ele era um guerreiro. Não era um jovem adolescente que não se podia controlar. Dominaria-o.

Escutou os sons do bosque, ouvindo só as árvores que se balançam ao vento. Não se movia nada mais. Ele se segurou de todos os modos, concentrando-se no mundo natural. Descobriu que ele não tinha que vê-la — sua imaginação era capaz de criar o quadro claramente em sua mente.

—Kei? — A voz de Lorran era suave e tentadora. Ele já a tinha assustado. Uma pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar e ele a tinha assustado. — Não…

Ele se virou e ficou atônito. Um estranho som se rompeu em sua garganta. E de repente era muito árduo para ele respirar.

Ela estava de pé ante ele, sem ter nada mais que uma diminuta tira de tecido que mal a cobria desde o peito até vagina. Seu cabelo molhado pendia ao redor de ombros nus, grudando-se a ela com carinho. Suas longas pernas eram suavemente torneadas e fortes. Ele tinha olhado seu traseiro e sabia que ela tinha força. Tragou e tentou limpar o nó em sua garganta e recordar que havia realmente uma boa razão pela qual ele não a lançava à terra e a possuía neste momento.

Infelizmente, embora realmente acreditasse que havia uma boa razão, não podia se lembrar dela. Arrastou seu olhar através da deliciosa vista de suas pernas.

Ela fez uma careta quando ele encontrou seus olhos, sem dúvida vendo a luxúria que era claramente visível em seu rosto.

—Eu ia dizer, não se vire, meu vestido se molhou e estou quase nua — disse ela, sua voz burlando-se levemente. —Vou, ah, tomar meu banho agora. — Sua voz era rouca e irritada. Baixando seu olhar, Kei se obrigou a passar ao lado de Lorran e o delicioso aroma de seu cabelo molhado quase deteve seus passos.

Ele tinha despertado ao seu lado, duro. Tinha passado a tarde cortando lenha em vez de possuí-la. Nada pareceu capaz de baixar sua furiosa ereção. Em cada momento, pensava que ele não podia ficar mais duro. E no momento seguinte, demonstrava a si mesmo estar equivocado. A única coisa que impedia seu pênis de saltar contra seu estômago eram as calças que usava e não tinha certeza que o material iria segurá-lo muito tempo mais.

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

—Não é natural — Resmungou ele, enquanto se despia. — Não é natural estar tão duro durante tanto tempo. — Abaixou a calça e deu um suspiro de alívio quando soltou seu pênis.

—Sua Majestade, está falando comigo? — A voz de Lorran chegou até ele a uma distância segura. Colocou as mãos em seus quadris, indignado pela incapacidade de controlar seu corpo.

—Não, estou falando comigo. — Talvez a água fria o ajudasse. Moveu-se para a água e entrou nela. Merda. A água não era fria. Estava morna, quase quente. Perfeita.

Supunha-se que devia ser incômodo. Algo para não pensar em seu pênis. Na vagina de Lorran. E sua boca, e seus seios, e, mas que inferno, tinha que fazer algo. Mergulhou sob a água e nadou até a cachoeira.

Que loucura ele tinha feito ao consentir que ela o estudasse enquanto ele passasse pela transição? Houve um desejo estranho, quase uma obrigação, de ficar com ela. E seu interesse pelos dragões era a desculpa perfeita. Depois de ele tinha concordado, tudo pareceu normal. Nunca tinha esperado passar todo o tempo com uma ereção que não se terminava.

Kei saiu na parte de trás da cachoeira. Deixou que a água batesse em sua cabeça e ombros. As mordidas afiadas lhe fizeram bem, o suficiente para deixar seu corpo distraído. Pegou o sabão e esfregou seu corpo, e limpou sua pele, depois que sua pele brilhou e seu cabelo estivesse limpo outra vez, inundou-se na água, enxaguando-se rapidamente antes de sair.

Kei abriu seus olhos e olhou fixamente através da água que caía. Quase anoitecia, mas podia ver Lorran claramente. Ela pegou a toalha contra seu peito e se inclinou para recolher seu vestido. O movimento revelou a curva de seu quadril, a linha de seu traseiro. A boca de Kei secou. Ela lançou um olhar em sua direção quando se endireitou. Não seria capaz de vê-lo através da água que caía. Aproximou-se de uma rocha que deveria tê-la escondido de sua vista. Kei se moveu para trás da água, a mantendo à vista.

Ela avançou pouco a pouco para trás da rocha. O vento levantou sua toalha. Kei sentiu o aroma de sua carne úmida quando fluiu pelo ar.

Escorregou sua mão para debaixo da água e tocou seu pênis que saltou em sua mão. Olhou-a, lhe pedindo silenciosamente para soltar a tinha que vê-la. Seus seios cheios e seus mamilos apertados. E seu sexo. A lembrança de seu sabor flutuou por sua língua. Moveu sua mão ao longo de sua ereção e a olhou. Sua vagina estaria molhada. Ele sabia o molhado que ficava em sua boca. A preencheria, a foderia até que nunca mais o abandonasse.

Ela revistou o lugar onde Kei tinha estado de pé momentos antes. O céu estava quase escuro. Nunca seria capaz de o ver. Mas ele podia vê-la. Ela se virou. Ele viu a toalha cair à terra. Seu traseiro estava diante dele. Ela passou os dedos pelos úmidos fios de seu cabelo.

A estranha névoa que lhe tinha freqüentado desde que despertou, voltou. Tinha que tê-la.

Silenciosamente, quase inconscientemente, aproximou-se até que esteve de pé na margem da lagoa.

Instintos não totalmente seus o conduziram para frente. Ele saiu da água. Lorran se virou.

—O que… — Ela retrocedeu, mas Kei estava ali. Fez calar sua pergunta com sua boca e o doce sabor de seus lábios explodiu em seus sentidos. De repente tudo era como deveria ser. A energia que tinha inundado seu corpo durante todo o dia se aliviou e a distante voz de sua cabeça se dissipou. Ela sentiu seu choque, mas ela não lutou.

Ele bloqueou todos os sons, deixando somente o sussurro de seu coração. Moldou seus lábios com os seus, e depois de uma momentânea hesitação, sua brandura lhe concedeu o poder. Ela se abriu para ele e ele se meteu dentro, suavemente, tentando-a para lhe dar as boas-vindas. Como se soubesse de seu desejo, ela tocou a ponta de sua língua com a dela em um rápido e leve movimento que enviava muitas imagens por sua cabeça, pelo que queria que aquela língua fizesse. Ela repetiu a carícia e ele sabia que ela iria até onde ele a levasse.

Ele se afundou no beijo, conhecendo sua boca, seu gosto, deleitando-se com os pequenos gemidos com que ela o alimentava. Continuou saboreando seu sabor, até que esteve desesperado por respirar. Mas não a abandonou. Seguiu brincando e beijando-a ao longo de sua mandíbula, movendo-se devagar e desfrutando de cada polegada de sua pele. Ela inclinou sua cabeça quando colocou sua boca contra a lisa coluna de seu pescoço e empurrou seus seios contra seu peito. Ele poderia sentir que seus apertados mamilos o empurravam. Fechou uma mão sobre os seios dela e massageou suavemente, amando os suaves gemidos que saíram de seus lábios. Inclinou-se para um coquete mamilo e começou a chupar. Afogados e assustados gritos de prazer de Lorran lhe fizeram estremecer-se no tranqüilo êxtase. Quis lhe dar mais — tomar mais — até que consumisse seus pensamentos e desejos. Kei formou redemoinhos com sua língua ao redor de seu mamilo e sentiu que este aumentava em sua boca. Ela se arqueou, pedindo silenciosamente por mais. Ele gemeu. A névoa escura aumentava dentro de sua cabeça.

Ele colocou uma mão em seu traseiro, mantendo seus quadris apertados contra os dele. Os cachos que protegiam sua vagina fizeram cócegas em seu pênis quando colocou seu membro entre suas coxas. A umidade que fluía de sua vagina cobriu seu membro.

Kei lhe dobrou as costas sobre seu outro braço, preparando seus seios para sua atenção. Endireitou-se e olhou para baixo. Ela estava esticada. Mostrando-se ante ele — suas costas se arquearam e empurrou os deliciosos montículos para cima. Seu peito se elevou e caiu. Tinha que possuí-la, inclinou-se e colocou um beijo suave, zombador na curva de sua carne dobrada. O desejo de afligi-la de cada modo possível nublou sua mente. Ele abriu sua boca e lambeu o bico duro de seu seio. Ele chupou e lambeu, demorando muito tempo até que os gritos de Lorran se tornaram desesperados. Então ele mudou sua atenção para o outro seio e lhe deu o mesmo tratamento de carinho. Sorriu contra sua pele quando ela se enroscou e gemeu em seus braços. Ela lhe pertencia. O bosque que havia ao redor desapareceu. Só seu sabor e seus gemidos desesperados eram importantes.

Ele queria mais. Queria que ela lhe implorasse e que gritasse seu nome.

Moveu seu corpo até que ficou ajoelhado diante dela. Colocando suas mãos em seus suaves quadris, levantou uma perna sobre seu ombro até que ela esteve aberta para ele. O aroma de sua excitação o afundou, moveu-se rapidamente, faminto por sua vagina. Em um movimento rápido, estendeu-lhe as pernas e empurrou o rosto em sua vagina quente. Estava molhada e ensopada com os sucos que brotavam de sua vagina. Kei quis uivar de alegria, mas não soltaria o prêmio de seu sexo. Afundou sua língua no interior dela e lambeu as paredes de sua caverna. Ela estremeceu em seus braços. A espetada afiada de suas unhas em seu couro cabeludo o animou.

Ele perdeu a noção do tempo — as longas horas de luz se diluíam enquanto seguia deleitando-se com sua vagina. Ela se retorcia em suas mãos, percebendo silenciosamente seu ponto culminante. Ele podia sentir que seu corpo começava a vibrar. Ela gozava. Ele colocou sua língua profundamente no interior e roçou ao longo da borda superior de seus clitóris, empurrando-o, precisando romper a barreira.

—Kei!

Seu grito era novo, mas de algum modo familiar. Ela gozava. Ele passou a ponta de sua língua e sentiu o corpo dela se esticando.

—Pelo amor de Deus — ofegou ela.

Kei mal que ouviu as palavras. O sabor de sua pele e o doce suco que ela produziu em seu orgasmo era demasiado tentador. Bebeu dela, sabendo pela irregular pulsação de seus quadris que ela era capaz de mais. Era como se seu mundo inteiro se centrasse entre as pernas dela.

Seu pênis saltou contra seu estômago. Ele precisava dela. Precisava gozar na apertada vagina que ele tinha provado. Um frenesi como nunca tinha conhecido ardia através de suas veias. Moveu sua perna ao redor de sua cintura e colocou o duro membro contra sua molhada fenda. Tão perto. Tinha que estar dentro dela.

Minha.

Kei se esticou quando a desconhecida voz invadiu seus pensamentos. Vinha de dentro de sua cabeça, mas não pertencia a ela. Ele a reconheceu. Recordou de repente os sonhos dissipados do transe — fogo e dor. E sempre aquela voz.

Sua mente se limpou e sentiu uma bandagem invisível apertando ao redor de seu peito.

O dragão estava vivo em sua cabeça.

—Kei? — Seus lábios estavam inchados por seus beijos, mas seus olhos obscurecidos com preocupação.

Ele retrocedeu, sabendo que tinha que se distanciar dela. O desejo de tomá-la era muito forte. Se a tomasse agora, daria o poder à besta dentro dele.

Não. Minha.

A necessidade o transpassou.

—Eu preciso te foder. — As palavras saíram com um rosnado. O som era quase irreconhecível como voz humana.

Ela lhe contemplou com os assustados e escuros olhos de presa.

Kei apertava seus dentes. A névoa nublava seu controle.

—Kei? — Ela se inclinou rapidamente e recolheu seu vestido, segurando-o diante dela.

— O que está errado? — Ele ouviu um traço de medo em sua voz, mas, seu único pensamento era que ela se escondia dele, escondendo o que lhe pertencia.

O pensamento mudou sua paixão para raiva. Seus lábios se abriram em um rosnado. Lorran se congelou para ouvir o ruído. Contemplou-o, olhando seus olhos. Então, começou a se afastar pouco a pouco. Ele reconheceu o movimento. Ela retrocedia ante ele como tinha feito ante Effron.

A imagem o impressionou com clareza. Olhou seu corpo, preparado para atacar. Obrigou-se a dar volta e ficar de frente para a cachoeira. O que estava errado com ele? Ela a tinha assustado. E com boa razão.

Não!

A voz gritou em sua cabeça, o animando. Ele podia tê-la. Ele tinha que possuí-la.

Não vá!

—Vá embora — ele pediu a ela embora tivesse um nó em sua garganta. Lançou uma olhada sobre seu ombro, mas não se virou. Seu pênis estava tão duro e a necessidade de estar dentro de sua vagina ainda era tão desesperada, que não podia olhá-la.

—Vá. Agora – ele disse quando ela não se moveu.

—Me deixe te ajudar. — A confusão e a compaixão rodeavam sua oferta.

Ela tinha que partir. Não podia controlar o dragão enquanto ela estivesse ali.

—Somente vá embora.— Ordenou ele novamente.

Depois de outro momento, enquanto Kei silenciosamente implorou que os Deuses a levassem, ela começou a retroceder. Ele a olhou com dissimulação. Ela esperou até que estivesse lá embaixo, antes de se virar e se afastar rapidamente.

Quando ela desapareceu, afastou a vista do vazio. O gosto persistente de sua carne se combinou com o gosto amargo da desilusão. E a raiva. Ela havia ido.

Afundou-se na terra e deixou cair sua cabeça nas mãos. O sangue queimava seu coração. Ele precisava foder.

Não, corrigiu-se, ele tinha que foder a ela, tinha que gozar dentro dela.

Concentrou-se em acalmar seu fôlego e devolver seu foco a este mundo. Isto passaria. O aroma do chão do bosque lhe encheu momentaneamente a cabeça. Seu aroma estava em todas as partes dentro daquela pequena cabana. Não havia nenhum modo que ele pudesse voltar até lá. Não nestas condições.

Com um suspiro, alcançou e envolveu sua mão ao redor de seu sólido pênis. Não podia ter a ela, mas encontraria sua liberação. Dirigiu sua mão desde a ponta até a base, um roçar rápido. Suas mãos seriam dedos suaves, delicados que acariciassem seu pênis. Olhou seu próprio toque, imaginando, esperando a pele suave dela contra a sua, o calor de sua mão ao redor de seu pênis ereto. Ele baniu a imagem. Ele o faria. Tinha que tratar com problemas de verdade. Não podia passar seus dias com um duro e maciço pênis.

Ele apertou e bombeou sua ereção. Era tão duro que não duraria muito. O prazer se construiu a cada movimento de sua mão. Não deveria ter levado mais que alguns golpes, mas só ficou mais duro. Pareceu que o ponto culminante se movia para longe, para fora de seu alcance. Ele formou um anel apertado com seus dedos, movendo sua mão mais rápido. Isto só conseguiu aumentar a tensão. Seu pênis gritava pela liberação. Seu corpo inteiro vibrou com a necessidade de gozar.

E ele não podia. Continuou. Não havia nenhuma outra opção. Ele tinha que gozar.

Dentro dela.

—Não, caralho — resmungou para a influência de sua mente. Ele o faria deste modo.

Uma faísca de consciência parou seu movimento frenético. Fez uma pausa e escutou. Era como se algo esperasse perto. Ele não levantou o olhar. Ele não precisava fazê-lo. Ele sabia.

Ela o olhava.

Pareceu que o tempo e o espaço não existiam. Podia vê-la claramente, como se ela estivesse de pé diante dele.

Ela não tinha voltado para a cabana. Havia ficado para o observar. E agora que lhe tinha visto, visto o que ele fazia, tinha permanecido. Kei sorriu. Sua pequena anfitriã era curiosa.

Não, ele não podia gozar dentro dela esta noite, mas poderia gozar por ela. Todos os pensamentos do rápido alívio se dissolveram. Descansou seus ombros contra a rocha e inclinou seus quadris de lado para melhorar a visão dela.

Devolveu sua mão ao seu pênis e começou a acariciar devagar sua ereção. Demorou, dirigindo sua mão de cima para baixo por seu membro, fazendo uma pausa para saborear a tensão, deixando os movimentos lentos. Se Lorran o tocasse, ele não a apressaria. Queria aproveitar cada carícia. Ela seria suave, efêmera, logo ficaria mais valente. Seus olhos clareariam. Ela gostaria de tocá-lo. Algo lhe disse que sim. Ela amaria o poder que tinha sobre ele — o poder de o segurar em sua mão.

Fechou os olhos e imaginou, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, com seus encantadores e longos dedos acariciando-o. Sabendo que o olhava, estendeu suas pernas, e começou a tocar-se devagar. Logo. Mas agora queria postergar, saber que ela o olhava, imaginar seu toque. Com cada golpe de sua mão, ele imaginou Lorran, seus inchados seios que enchiam suas mãos, seus apertados mamilos que chamavam por sua boca, lambeu os lábios. Sua vagina, molhada para ele. Ela o torturaria com as mãos antes de passar lentamente seu membro dentro de sua vagina. Ele gemeu e bombeou mais rápido seus quadris. Ele lhe seguraria apertado, suas paredes aferrando-o. E aqueles pequenos gemidos quentes que ela tinha feito quando a havia tocado. Ela gritaria quando gozasse.

—Lorran — sussurrou ele entre os dentes apertados quando o ritmo ficou mais duro, levantando sua mão de cima para baixo. Estava tão perto. Dentro dela. Tinha que gozar dentro dela.

A necessidade quase dolorosa se moveu em espiral lhe tirando o controle. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Lambeu-se os lábios, o sabor sutil de sua vagina se derreteu em sua língua.

Ele conduziu seu pênis profundamente em seu punho e se esticou quando sua semente emanou em sua mão.

Lorran estava em pé nas sombras, fora da vista dele. Não podia abandoná-lo. Algo estava errado. Ainda que não tivesse passado muito tempo com Brennek durante sua transição, ele não tinha parecido afetado do mesmo modo que Kei. A tensão que ligava seus amplos ombros não tinha nada a ver com a raiva e tudo com a excitação.

Kei estava excitado. Por ela. Ela considerou a idéia que poderia ser a influência do dragão, mas era muito cedo. Ele havia despertado do transe somente nesta manhã.

Poderia vê-lo através das árvores, sua brilhante pele contra as escuras rochas, iluminadas pela brilhante lua cheia. Ele baixou sua cabeça entre suas mãos como se toda sua energia tivesse desaparecido. Talvez procurasse uma fuga, corpo disposto onde pudesse se perder dentro por alguns momentos, esquecer o horror das semanas seguintes. Tinha que ser isto.

Brennek fazia o mesmo, mas não foi seu corpo que ele tinha desejado. Ela teria que encontrar um modo de o ajudar. Lorran mordeu seu lábio inferior. Poderia entrar em contato com uma das mulheres do povoado. Havia algumas prostitutas que viviam no povoado. Poderia pagar uma para Kei.

Ele mudou sua postura, apoiando-se contra a rocha e olhando para o céu. No que ele pensava? Lorran teve só um momento para considerar a idéia antes que seus movimentos a distraíram. Ele endireitou uma perna e dobrou a outra, então ele encaixou sua mão e dedos ao redor do comprimento grosso de seu pênis.

Seu fôlego ficou preso em sua garganta quando lentamente ele começou a deslizar sua mão por seu longo membro. Era grosso. E duro. Uma dor repentina se estendeu por seu estômago. Seu sexo ainda úmido pelos cuidados de Kei começou a gotejar. Lorran gemeu.

Kei se esticou e durante um momento, ela tinha certeza de que ele a tinha ouvido, mas ele se relaxou. Certamente, ele iria parar se pensasse que ela o observava. Mas ele continuou com golpes estáveis, até parecia ter reduzido a velocidade. O claro prazer marcou seu rosto quando mudou, voltando seus quadris até que esteve totalmente exposto a ela. Ela poderia ver cada linha e curva. Suas coxas se enrijeceram quando ele empurrou seus quadris para cima.

Sua respiração mudou a cada impulso, combinando com seu ritmo. Ele estava tenso, alcançando seu gozo. A própria mão dela se fechou em um punho. Quis tocá-lo, quis olhar seu rosto quando ela fizesse exatamente o mesmo. Seus movimentos ficaram mais frenéticos quando aumentou a velocidade. Não podia deixar de olhá-lo. Era formoso. Doíam-lhe os mamilos. Deslizou sua mão por seu corpo e chegou até seu seio. Beliscou-se o mamilo e sentiu dor entre suas pernas.

Ele moveu sua cabeça. Ela podia ouvir seu gemido e olhar como o líquido branco se derramava por seus dedos.

Sozinha no bosque, ela o olhou e lambeu os lábios.

Capítulo 4

Lorran se aproximou da janela, olhando para fora, procurando alguma sinal de Kei. Ele não tinha voltado para a cabana na noite passada. Depois de observá-lo na cachoeira, ela tinha voltado depressa para casa e p tinha esperado, dormindo finalmente de madrugada.

O silêncio era estranho. Havia se acostumado a sua presença durante os três dias de transe. E dormir sozinha na cama tinha sido incômodo. Nos sonhos fora perseguida pelas mãos e os lábios de Kei sobre sua pele. Agarrou a barra de sua saia. Era tão fácil recordar, recriar na memória física de seu toque. Seu sexo começou a palpitar, como se preparando para ele. Suspirou e deixou que sua mente recordasse o movimento da mão de Kei entre suas pernas, de sua boca chupando sua vagina, de sua própria mão ao redor de seu membro.

Ela só podia imaginar o que seria sentir seu pênis dentro dela. Era grosso e longo. Seu seio se inchou enquanto lutava para respirar. Inconscientemente, rodou seus quadris, sentindo uma estranha dor entre suas pernas. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, enquanto permitia que aumentasse a tensão. Seus mamilos roçaram o suave algodão de sua blusa.

Ela havia estado disposta na noite passada. Se ele não se tivesse se afastado, o teria aceito em seu corpo. Ainda se sentia vazia, perguntando o que havia perdido.

Embora não ouvisse nada, de repente soube que já não estava sozinha. Abriu os olhos. Kei estava na entrada, olhando-a.

—No que pensava um momento atrás?

—Ah, em nada. — Sentia um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

As linhas ao redor de seus olhos se fizeram mais profundas, mas ele não falou. Era quase como se pudesse ver seus pensamentos e sabia que ela tinha estado fantasiando com ele. Seu cabelo longo estava molhado. Ele devia ter retornado à cachoeira esta manhã. Contemplou-a durante um longo momento. Devolveu-lhe seu olhar, assustada pela emoção selvagem que brilhou em seus olhos.

—Você está bem? — Perguntou ela, sua voz não era mais que um sussurro. Ele se endireitou e a estranha vulnerabilidade havia se ido. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido para lhe ter tirado da cachoeira. Ele a tinha querido. Ela limpou suas mãos úmidas sobre um pano de cozinha. — Eu não soube o que te aconteceu ontem à noite — disse ela energicamente.

—Andei pelo vale.

Lorran assentiu. Não sabia o que mais dizer.

—Você gostaria de comer algo? — Perguntou, desesperada por fazer algo para aliviar a estranha tensão do cômodo. Kei concordou e em poucos minutos Lorran pôs diante dele uma refeição quente. Ele a olhou quando ela se moveu pela cabana, seus olhos enviavam correntes de calor através de seu corpo. Ela se preparou mentalmente e reuniu seus pergaminhos antes de sentar-se em frente a ele.

Ele lançou um olhar, mas rapidamente voltou sua atenção para seu café da manhã.

—Acredito, que deveríamos começar — disse ela abrindo o papel e colocando a ponta da pluma na tinta. — Como você está se sentindo?

—Bem.

A áspera resposta era muito pouco ilustrativa, mas Lorran a anotou.

—Sentiu alguma mudança? Algum pensamento estranho que você não possa explicar?

Seu garfo se deteve no meio do caminho para sua boca, então continuou. Depois que engoliu, ele agitou sua cabeça.

—Não.

Lorran marcou sua resposta, mas não tinha certeza de que ele estava dizendo a verdade.

—É preciso monitorar suas emoções.

—Por que? — Ele finalmente encontrou seu olhar.

—Quando a consciência do dragão aumentar, é quando você notará as mudanças. Suas emoções se intensificarão. Ódio, raiva, dor, humilhação.

—Excitação sexual — Acrescentou ele.

Ela dominou sua expressão para não demonstrar nada.

—Sim, suponho que a excitação sexual seria uma das emoções às quais o dragão apelaria — ela pigarreou. — Particularmente considerando a reputação dos dragões. Nessa área. Mas ninguém nunca informou uma transição, durante, ah… — ela não estava cômoda com este tipo de discussão. Sua família não tinha discutido as relações entre homens e mulheres. Sua noite de núpcias havia sido uma verdadeira surpresa. — Bom, durante as relações íntimas.

—Sexo — Replicou Kei.

Ela sentiu que se ruborizava novamente. Teve que recuperar o controle da conversa.

—Sim. Os observadores informaram que o humano começa a mudar, ao menos mentalmente e em seus comportamentos, muito antes que o dragão fisicamente apareça. As emoções da pessoa se fazem muito irregulares. — Ela manteve sua voz distante e impessoal. Era estranho. Nunca tinha falado com um homem que estava passando pelo processo. Ele parecia tão tranqüilo com a situação mas ela tinha visto a raiva dentro dele. Ela não tinha nenhum modo de aliviar sua ansiedade. Embora mal o conhecesse, temia pelas próximas semanas. As lágrimas ardiam nos cantos de seus olhos.

—O que causa a transição final? — Ele perguntou. Sua voz impassível combinou com a dela. Sua capacidade de manter o controle inspirou a dela e Lorran obrigou suas lágrimas a se retirarem. Ela se sentou em sua cadeira.

—Não sabemos exatamente, mas parece que estas emoções são a entrada. O humano… — ajudaria se ela pensasse nisso em termos gerais em vez dos dados concretos de Kei transformando-se em dragão. — Demonstra emoções irregulares. Geralmente criando uma explosão que libera o dragão para o mundo.

—E isto é quando se torna fisicamente presente?

Ela assentiu.

—Notará provavelmente a consciência mental muito antes.

—Uma vez que o dragão apareça, haverá algum modo de voltar para estado humano?

Lorran estava certa de que ele sabia a resposta, mas ela respondeu.

—Não. Nunca houve um caso de um dragão que voltasse para estado humano.

Kei assentiu e pensou durante um minuto antes de inclinar sua cabeça para um lado.

—Se as emoções forem a chave, posso manter o dragão longe se tiver êxito suprimindo todas as emoções?

—Teoricamente — com cautela, concordou. Mas Lorran se sentiu obrigada a lhe dizer a verdade. — Nunca ouvi falar se funciona. Quando o dragão cresce, luta pelo controle, ficará mais difícil. Alguns homens tiveram êxito retardando a transição. Mas eles foram muito mais suaves, mais educados que... — ela deixou arrastar suas palavras.

Ele pôs seu garfo sobre a mesa e olhou fixamente seus olhos.

—Do que o assassino de Dragões — disse ele, terminando sua frase com um toque de brincadeira.

Lorran não podia olhar ao longe.

–Exatamente. — O ar entre eles ficou pesado. Com apenas um olhar, ele a devolveu à cachoeira, a sensação ardente de sua língua dentro de sua fenda. Ela se moveu na cadeira.

O fixo olhar de Kei baixou para seu peito, que subia e descia a cada esforço de respiração. Ele tragou profundamente.

—Eu tenho que ir.

Ele fez a mesa retroceder e estava na porta antes que Lorran pudesse responder. Ela contemplou suas costas durante um momento antes de correr atrás dele.

—Kei! — ela o chamou. Ele não parou. Os momentos de simpatia se evaporaram com sua arrogância. Não podia continuar desaparecendo assim. Tinha concordado com seu estudo. — Sua Majestade, não pode continuar se afastando.

Ele continuou se movendo até alcançar o monte de lenha. Ele se dobrou e recolheu o machado. Ela não estava assustada. O homem poderia ser um assassino de dragões mas não faria mal a ela.

Lorran prosseguiu e parou entre ele e o pedaço de madeira. Ela apoiou suas mãos nos quadris e o fulminou com o olhar. Kei olhou para trás, seus olhos cintilavam mas com fúria não com luxúria. Lorran rechaçou ser intimidada.

—Temos muito que falar. Tenho que conseguir sua informação inicial e então poderemos monitorar as mudanças.

—Faremos isso mais tarde.

—Se o fizermos mais tarde, não saberei onde começamos — indicou ela com sensatez.

Kei fez uma pausa durante um segundo. Ela olhou os músculos ao longo da tensa linha de sua mandíbula, ele conteve um rosnado.

—Faremos isso mais tarde — insistiu ele.

—Você esteve fora do transe durante quase um dia e meio e pude te observar durante menos de três horas.

Ele se inclinou sobre o cabo do machado e lhe dirigiu um sorriso satisfeito.

—Mas você me lançou um olhar na noite passada, não é mesmo? Ficou me olhando em nome da observação?

Então ele tinha sabido que ela estava ali. Ela tinha duas opções. Poderia se ruborizar e gaguejar ou responder a sua arrogância com classe. Ela escolheu o último.

—Isso parecia uma oportunidade para te observar em seu estado natural. Mas não posso fiscalizar seu progresso se você passa todo seu tempo no bosque ou cortando lenhas! Posso te recordar que você concordou em deixar eu te estudar e para fazer isso tenho que te ver fisicamente?

—Bom, posso te apontar que passar a noite no bosque era a única opção que eu vi a não ser passar a noite aqui te fodendo até que não pudesse caminhar.

Suas palavras eram como um redemoinho ao redor de sua garganta. Ela se distanciou a um curto passo.

—O que?

—Você me ouviu. — Kei permitiu que o machado caísse à terra. — Você passou por isso antes. É normal? É isto o que se supõe que acontece? Que tudo no que posso pensar é em foder-te e lamber sua pequena vagina molhada? Deuses, me ajudem. Ainda posso sentir teu gosto e quero mais. — Ele avançou para frente, parando diretamente em frente dela. Por um momento ela pensou que ele a alcançaria mas ele apertou as mãos a seus lados. —Então, me diga, isso é normal?

Lorran tinha dificuldade para encontrar sua voz. Ela sabia que suas palavras deveriam lhe causar repulsa, mas elas só tiveram êxito acendendo de novo a fome entre suas pernas. Queria aquelas coisas, queria seu pênis em sua boca.

—Até certo ponto, sim. Brennek passou seus últimos dias em outro povoado com as mulheres do povo.

—Fodendo qualquer coisa que se movesse.

Lorran sentiu que suas bochechas se avermelhavam, mas assentiu.

—Sim.

—Bom, então você sabe por que me afasto enquanto você quer me observar, de algum jeito duvido que você queira cair na cama e estender suas pernas em nome da observação. — Ele se virou e recolheu o machado. Seu longo cabelo obscureceu seu rosto quando ele contemplou a terra. – Então, até que eu consiga manter essa coisa sob controle, sugiro que me deixe trabalhar um pouco para gastar essa energia.

Lorran o contemplou durante um momento e em seguida se afastou.

Ela não tinha nenhuma resposta para isto.

Kei andou com passo majestoso em direção à cabana quando o sol começou a se esconder. Seu longo cabelo gotejou incomodo em suas costas. Ele havia retornado da cachoeira.

Três banhos em vinte e quatro horas. Quando o dragão aparecesse, Kei estaria esgotado, enlouquecido pela frustração sexual, mas muito limpo.

Embora não fosse muito, parecia que se banhando aliviava a dor pelo sexo, só um pouco. Nada durava por muito tempo. Pareceu que tudo inspirava pensamentos de foder. E Lorran.

Ficar no bosque longe dela não tinha ajudado. Mesmo ele trabalhando, cortando lenha, até a exaustão, só tinha entorpecido a dor por um momento. Então algo — qualquer coisa que aparecia, um aroma, uma cor, a forma do cabo do machado que lhe recordava a curva das costas de Lorran e reacendiam a lembrança e ele voltou a ficar duro e desesperado.

E ele não encontraria o alívio em breve. Ao menos não com Lorran. Ela quase se estremeceu quando ele tinha lhe contado seu desejo de fodê-la. Desgraçadamente, enquanto ela se afastou, seu corpo se agitou concordando e esse pensamento o tinha ocupado por horas. Estando dentro dela, montando em sua vagina até que ela gemesse com a necessidade, até que ela estivesse totalmente aberta para ele. Até que estivesse unida a ele por laços inquebráveis.

Parou na porta e esperou, esperou que seu pênis se acalmasse antes de entrar. Poderia ter se masturbado novamente, mas enquanto seu corpo lhe doía pela necessidade, a sensação de sua própria mão fez pouco para satisfazê-lo. Isto só o fez ficar pior.

A voz em sua cabeça repetiu seu grito lamurioso. Minha.

Kei rangeu os dentes. A voz crescia na força se não em vocabulário. Inclusive sem as palavras, a besta estava empurrando-o enchendo sua mente com claras lembranças de Lorran.

Ele contemplou a porta e compreendeu que tinha só uma opção. Ele tinha que partir. Tinha que voltar para o Castelo. Apesar do que Lorran havia dito, voltar para casa era a única opção agora. Havia mulheres no Castelo que o receberiam de bom grado, até com avidez. Com os apetites sexuais legendários de um dragão, ali seria perseguido por mulheres que concordariam em ocupar sua cama durante as próximas três semanas. Isto parecia a única solução viável. Ele não podia ficar, não sem foder com alguém. E a única pessoa que ele queria era Lorran.

Teve que ser a proximidade. Não poderia haver nenhuma outra razão para que ele a desejasse tanto. Certamente outra mulher também serviria.

Ele abriu a porta e parou. O aroma do pão quente fresco enchia a cabana ecoando em seu ventre. Ele congratulou-se com a dor constante. Era outro sentimento além da excitação sexual.

Lorran estava sentada ao lado do fogo, suas mãos estavam segurando um livro, mas seus olhos contemplavam as chamas. Ela se virou quando ele entrou. A preocupação manchava seu olhar sereno. Merda — ele não necessitava da compaixão dela.

Ela lentamente se levantou de sua cadeira.

—Gostaria de algo para jantar, Sua Majestade? — Ela perguntou respeitosamente, embora não incluísse o sarcasmo em seu título desta vez. Suas costas estavam reta e rígida e parecia pronta para romper-se. Ele esperou, preparando-se para outra reprimenda. Lorran não tinha medo de dizer o que ia em sua mente. Ele decidiu que gostava disso. No ano passado, muitas pessoas tinham aprendido a concordar com ele — por nenhuma outra razão, a não ser por que ele era o Rei. Era uma pena que ele havia se encontrado com Lorran agora, quando ele estaria morto em três semanas. Ela teria sido uma sábia conselheira.

Ela se moveu com rápida eficácia, o roçando ao passar pela mesa diante dele sem dizer uma palavra. Kei se perguntou durante um momento se ela se rendeu, mas a linha tensa de sua coluna lhe disse que ela simplesmente acumulando suas palavras. Provavelmente até que ele tivesse jantado.

Seu delicioso aroma se combinou com o gostoso aroma da comida que ela tinha deixado esquentando no forno.

Kei a seguiu quando ela colocou sua comida na mesa. Seu pênis se levantou. Por todos os infernos, ele nunca tinha imaginado uma tortura como esta. Ele a queria. Toda ela. O aroma de sua vagina acrescentou uma especiaria à cabana, sutil e sedutora. Ele quis lambê-la, prová-la. Beber dela. Deitar-se até que eles se mesclassem em um ser.

Não havia nenhum modo de parar. Se era a criatura que crescia dentro dele ou seu próprio desejo natural, ele não sabia — tinha ao menos que tomar um pouco do que ele desesperadamente desejava. Agarrou-a pelo cotovelo e a fez se girar ao redor, aceitando seu grito abafado em sua boca. Seus lábios se tocaram, e imediatamente a dor dentro dele se aliviou e logo explodiu. Era doce e ele necessitava mais — ele precisava de todo ela.

Ela pareceu hesitar, mas Kei não pôde se deter. Ele conduziu sua língua para dentro de sua boca, desfrutando seu sabor. Ela gemeu e ele tomou isso também. Ele quis tudo o que ela lhe dava. Em um canto de sua mente ele reconheceu que ela não o afastava, ela o aceitava. O mundo ficou vermelho em sua mente quando ele se colocou contra ela, desenhando sua boca, puxando seu corpo contra o dele, até que ela abraçou sua dolorida ereção entre suas pernas.

 _Minha_.

Ele rodeou seus quadris, apertando-se contra seu montículo, seu corpo se perdeu nos movimentos, inclusive se ele não pudesse estar dentro dela ainda, onde ele pertencia.

Lorran afastou sua boca, ofegando. Kei segurou seus quadris e se balançou contra ela. Ele beijou a coluna de seu pescoço, a distraindo de qualquer possível pensamento claro. Um breve lampejo de sanidade o advertiu que ela deveria quebrar o feitiço. Ela ignorou a advertência e suspirou quando a razão se esvaiu.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de lutar contra o prazer que ele lhe dava. Ela queria isto. Ela o queria. Ela deslizou suas mãos sobre seu peito, precisando lhe abraçar. Ele capturou sua boca e desta vez ela o reivindicou também. Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Estalou sua língua contra a dele, imitando seus movimentos sedutores. Ele gemeu, e virou sua cabeça, ajustando suas bocas mais perto. Segurou seus quadris, quase levantando-a como se ele quisesse entrar em seu corpo. Nunca a tinham necessitado assim.

 _Possuí-la até que não pudesse andar._

A lembrança das palavras dele e a nítida admissão disparou a dor entre suas pernas. Seus mamilos alcançaram seu ponto máximo contra o suave tecido de sua blusa. Incapaz de resistir, ela se roçou contra seu peito, amando a leve fricção. Kei colocou uma mão com impaciência em seu traseiro e deslizou a frente do vestido para baixo, rasgando rapidamente os laços. Sua mão quente se fechou sobre seu seio, segurando seu peso, enquanto ele espalhava beijos por sua mandíbula.

—Kei — suspirou ela, a palavra era uma súplica tranquila, por mais confusão que ele criava dentro dela.

Ele se endireitou. Lorran piscou pela perda repentina de sua boca. Seus olhos brilharam quando ele contemplou as curvas de seus seios visíveis pela abertura de seu corpete. Com mãos deliberadas, ele puxou as barras do tecido e mostrou seus seios nus.

Lorran esperou, olhando-o, procurando alguma reação. Seu marido tinham gostado de seus seios, mas nunca os tinha contemplado com a fascinação que Kei mostrava agora. Ele estendeu a mão, deslizando o longo dedo ao longo da curva de seu seio, dando voltas mais perto até que finalmente roçasse o contorno rosado de seu firme mamilo. O cume empurro mais longe, como querendo alcançar seu toque.

—Lindo! — Ele disse quando se dobrou e fixou sua boca no mamilo esticado. Ele mordeu suavemente, logo aliviou a pressão com chupões suaves de sua boca. Um relâmpago uniu seu seio com seu sexo. Ela se retorceu quando o vazio entre suas pernas se fez mais pronunciado.

Ele adiantou sua coxa, pressionando o espaço entre suas pernas, movendo-se contra sua vagina dolorosa. Ela suspirou e tentou se empurrar contra ele. Kei gemeu sobre sua pele e o som ecoou através de seu corpo, cada estrondo de prazer dele enviou outra carícia profundamente no centro de seu corpo. Ela estabeleceu seu peso na perna dele, enrolando seu tornozelo ao redor da panturrilha dele para o sustentar no lugar. A dor vazia se converteu em antecipação. Ela se apertou contra sua coxa sentindo a doce dor de seu crescente orgasmo.

Estendendo-se para baixo, ele fechou uma mão nos quadris dele, levantando. O mundo girou em volta dela quando ele a levou a uma curta distância através do quarto. Ele a sentou na borda da mesa e afastou suas saias. Com um movimento fluido, ele puxou seus quadris para frente e colocou seu pênis contra sua vagina.

Ele subiu seus quadris para frente e colocou sua ereção ao longo de sua fenda, a massageando com ritmo sutil. Lorran ofegou e ele apertou sua boca na dela, atraindo sua língua para dentro.

Depois de muito tempo de desesperados beijos, ele se retirou.

—Você está molhada para mim. — Ele pôs sua mão entre eles acariciando seu sexo que gotejava, passando a ponta de seu dedo em sua entrada. — Sua vagina derrama todo este suco só para mim. — Ele mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha. — Agora, vou beber de você.

—Sim!

Com seu grito, Kei se deixou cair em seus joelhos. Sem nenhum prelúdio, ele estendeu os lábios dela, segurou firmemente sua boca sobre o sexo dela e começou a lamber. Ele parecia desesperado por ela. Lorran se inclinou para trás, estendendo seus braços amplamente e agarrando o lado oposto da mesa para manter seu corpo reto. Seus quadris se inclinaram para frente abrindo-se mais amplamente ao toque de Kei. A agitação leve de sua língua conduziu tremores profundamente em seu estômago. Sua cabeça de repente parecia muito pesada. O desejo e a fome dele eram demasiados sedutores. Ele lambeu toda o comprimento de seu sexo e formou redemoinhos sua língua ao redor de seus clitóris, atormentando a sensível protuberância. A carícia molhada, encantada enviou violentos estremecimentos por seu corpo.

—Kei! — Seu corpo continuou palpitando, se recuperando do clímax brilhante e afiado. Mas de todos os modos ela queria mais. Ela deslizou seus quadris para frente, inconscientemente abrindo-se para ele. Ele levou a vantagem total.

Sua língua se deslizou em sua vagina, metendo-se profundamente em sua fenda como se quisesse juntar tanto de seu suco como fosse possível.

Manchas se formaram diante de seus olhos e Lorran sentiu que seus braços se debilitavam. Caiu para trás na mesa e olhou para cima ao teto, tentando manter pensamentos coerentes em algum lugar em sua mente. Ela perderia sua sanidade se se entregasse a este prazer cegador.

Mas não havia nenhuma possibilidade de fugir. Kei não a deixaria. Sua fome inicial aparentemente aliviada, suavizou seus movimentos, bebendo a sorvos e lambendo, chupando suavemente seus lábios inferiores. Mas seus beijos persistentes não fizeram nada para reduzir o fogo que a queimava. Isto só intensificou o calor. Os longos momentos sensuais passaram. Lorran se retorceu dentro do aperto de suas fortes mãos. O prazer era quase doloroso e a necessidade tão grande que ela mal podia falar para lhe suplicar. Ele estalou sua língua sobre o clitóris e ela gemeu. Era muito.

—Por favor, Kei, não mais.

Ele ignorou o protesto e empurrou a língua para o seu sexo. O líquido quente era ouro em sua língua e ele quis mais, quis tudo. Toda ela. Seus dedos apertados obsessivamente em suas coxas, segurando-a no lugar para a doce invasão de sua boca.

Ele introduziu sua língua nela novamente, seus gritos se mesclavam com a voz em sua cabeça. Tinha que ter mais dela. Ele enrolou o final de sua língua, querendo ir mais profundo. Ela lutou, empurrando a vagina contra sua boca. Ele recompensou sua necessidade chupando suavemente seu clitóris. Então ele esticou dois dedos para dentro de sua vagina alcançando o que sua língua não podia. Ele encontrou as paredes interiores de sua apertada passagem. Seu grito perfurou a névoa sensual que o rodeava e ele levantou sua cabeça. Ela estava deitada na mesa, as pernas estendidas amplamente, seu vestido levantado, e não parecia notar. Sua mente estava perdida no que ele havia feito nela.

Ele deixou cair seus olhos sobre sua vagina nua.

—Minha — Ele sussurrou. Ele não sabia de onde vinha o sentimento, só que era verdade.

Ele devolveu sua boca à vagina e colocou beijos leves por seu sexo, saboreando seu aroma e sabor, deleitando-se nos gemidos suaves que ela fazia. Uma névoa estranha ainda se abatia nos cantos de sua mente. Seus próprios desejos simplesmente foram aumentados pelo desejo do dragão. Não podia parar, não podia reduzir a necessidade de prová-la.

Ali era onde ele sempre tinha pertencido: entre suas pernas. A voz silenciosa da criatura retumbou em sua cabeça, o incentivando, o urgindo. Mais, e mais ainda. O doce líquido que fluiu entre as coxas dela, pertencia a ele.

Ele a empurrou uma e outra vez até o clímax. Suas súplicas se transformaram em gritos, depois em gemidos, depois ameaça e em seguida voltavam a ser súplicas desesperadas. O desejo de fodê-la cresceu a cada orgasmo.

Ele passou um longo dedo em sua vagina e rosnou. Minha. Ele a queria. Ele queria isso. Ele precisava empurrar seu pênis ereto para dentro dela, enchendo-a com sua semente.

—Vou foder você. —Resmungou ele entre os dentes apertados.

Ela piscou rapidamente e levantou sua cabeça algumas polegadas da mesa. O olhar velado em seus olhos desbotados quando ela o focou.

—Eu preciso foder você. — A voz dele parecia estranha mas a necessidade o impulsionou. Ela estava aberta a ele — podia tomar o que necessitava, mas ele queria sua aceitação, sua concordância, que ela desejasse isto tanto quanto ele. Ele esperou. As emoções não completamente suas — raiva, dor e resignação buliam dentro dele a cada momento que passava.

 _Tome-a. Possua-a_. Kei lutou contra o impulso, sabendo que era de uma fonte fora dele, da voz desesperada dentro de sua cabeça.

—Sim.

A palavra era suave, mas distintamente clara. Kei se agarrou a borda da mesa, obrigando-se ainda a resistir ao desejo de equilibrar-se. Ela o olhou fixamente com clareza, direta.

Ele não podia resistir mais ao seu gosto. Arrastou sua língua ao longo de sua vagina, saboreando o sabor.

A besta dentro o impulsionou — a perspectiva de preenchê-la era demasiada tentador. Kei se levantou.

Lorran o contemplou, seus olhos se encheram de perguntas, de curiosidade e preocupação. Ela respirou fundo e ele voltou a ver a verdade em seu olhar. A lânguida sensualidade que tinha amadurecido seu corpo fora substituída por um relaxamento forçado. Ele quase podia ver como trabalhava sua mente — como se ela catalogasse cada ação.

Ela não converteria isto em um algum maldito experimento. Pelo Inferno, ele não a deixaria fazer isso.

Ele tomou os quadris em suas mãos e a desceu da mesa. Com três puxões rápidos, tirou o vestido de seu corpo. Ela estava de pé antes que os olhos dele se abaixassem. Ele pensou que ela queria se cobrir —esconder-se de seu escrutínio — mas ela se manteve quieta. Ela era encantadora — seios firmes, grandes com mamilos que lhe deram fome, uma suave e marcada cintura que terminava nas suaves curva de seus quadris. Ele sustentaria aqueles quadris quando entrasse profundamente nela.

—Vire-se — mandou ele. Seus olhos se arregalaram de confusão e Kei teve um breve pensamento sobre que pouco imaginativos tinham sido seus amantes anteriores. Tinha muito a lhe ensinar.

Depois de um longo momento, ela se virou lentamente. Ele avançou suavemente empurrando-a até que suas mãos se encontraram contra a mesa.

—Kei?— Ela olhou sobre seu ombro, seus olhos interrogativos.

Ele envolveu seu braço ao redor de sua cintura e pressionou seus quadris contra os dela.

—Não se preocupe, docinho — sussurrou ele em seu ouvido. — Eu posso te encher daqui — ele acariciou sua vagina nua, deslizou a ponta de um dedo para dentro, só o bastante para lhe recordar onde ele pertencia. A forma em que reteve seu fôlego lhe disse que ela não era o observador distante, que ele havia imaginado.

Seu traseiro nu brilhou sob sua mão. Ele esfregou sua mão através da lisa carne. Ela encaixava perfeitamente.

—Eu estarei tão profundamente dentro de sua vagina — sua voz era suave e baixa. — Eu serei uma parte de você. Nunca deixará de me sentir. Você vai me querer dentro de você para sempre.

Ela se apoiou em suas mãos, ofegando.

Kei puxou os laços do cós de suas calças emprestadas, a pressão de seu pênis empurrava as cordas extensamente. Ele empurrou os couros para baixo e se moveu contra ela. Ela estava suave, sua pele era um murmúrio de seda ao longo da dele.

—Você pode me sentir? — Ele manteve seus lábios contra seu ouvido, sua voz suave, somente para ela. Ela assentiu. — Eu vou encher você, e acabar dentro de você até que não possa tomar mais, até que goteje com meu gozo. — Ela tremeu em seus braços e balançou seus quadris contra seus dedos zombadores. Ela estava pronta para ele.

Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos em cima da mesa quando ele estendeu suas pernas e empurrou a ponta de seu pênis em sua entrada.

Ela enrijeceu. Ele era grosso e esticou sua passagem com o primeiro centímetro que meteu nela.

—Shh. Relaxe, querida, me deixe possuir sua vagina. É minha, me deixe possuí-la.

Ela deixou fluir suas palavras ao seu redor e encontrou a coragem de relaxar seus músculos. Sua ereção se deslizou mais para dentro. Ele se moveu devagar, colocando lentamente um centímetro duro após o outro. Seu corpo se adaptou, fundindo-se ao redor de seu membro. Ele fez uma pausa, lhe dando tempo para ela se acostumar a ele. E logo havia mais. Ela pensou que nunca terminaria. Finalmente, seus quadris estavam pressionados contra as dela e ele estava profundamente em seu interior.

Ela podia senti-lo. Calor que fluía e se estendia de seu pênis para seu corpo, esquentando os cantos mais escuros. Sua voz suave sussurrou tolices consoladoras sobre sua beleza e como ela era deliciosa. Ela se apoiou contra ele. Parecia que era o sinal que ele necessitava. Ele começou a se mover.

Sua ereção saia lentamente de sua vagina no que parecia uma eternidade. Ela reconheceu vagamente os estranhos sons de ofegos como vindo dela, mas nada do que fez pareceu detê-los.

—Você gosta assim, querida? — Suas palavras eram quentes contra seu ouvido. Ele beliscou a ponta de seu lóbulo, unindo a sensação do implacável impulso de seu pênis em sua vagina. Um grosso braço foi envolto ao redor de sua cintura, mantendo seus quadris estáveis para sua invasão. A outra mão se fechou sobre um dos seios. — Não é mesmo?

A cada pergunta, apertou-se um pouco mais profundamente, começando outra vez a deliciosa tortura. Os orgasmos se derramaram e começou uma nova linha de excitação. Lorran tomou fôlegos profundos, tentando lutar contra a onda que correu por ela. Nunca tinha experimentado algo igual. Exceto em seus sonhos.

—Kei. —Ela quis dizer isso como um protesto. Mas saiu como uma súplica.

—Isso, preciosa. Deuses, sua vagina é tão apertada. Me toma tão forte. Como se nunca quisesse que eu te deixasse. Ele a rodeou, até que ela quase esteve de pé. Inclinou seus quadris para frente, ficando dentro dela. Massageou os cheios montículos de seus seios. Seu calor fluiu de sua pele, esquentando seu interior.

Ela deixou cair sua cabeça contra seu ombro quando seu fôlego deixou seus lábios em gritos abafados e irregulares.

—Me diga, Lorran. Está gostando? Você gosta de meu pênis dentro de você ?

Ela não podia resistir mais.

—Sim!

—Você quer mais? — Ele a inclinou avançado, afundando-se pouco a pouco, lentamente em seu interior.

Seu orgulho desapareceu. Queria o que Kei podia lhe dar, tudo o que ele poderia lhe dar. Nunca havia se sentido tão desesperada.

—Sim! — Ela gemeu. — Por favor.

Sem falar, Kei se endireitou e agarrou seus quadris com as duas mãos. Ela agarrou a borda da mesa e se apoiou nele. Ele se empurrou profundamente nela, com força. Os longos movimentos sedutores desapareceram, deixando os impulsos duros e profundos.

—Aaah. — Seu grito soou na diminuta cabana. Não era a dor; era a necessidade, o prazer. —Sim, sim! — Ela gemeu as palavras pelos duros golpes em sua vagina. Ele se deslizou profundamente e se deteve. Sua mente gritou protestando. Estava tão próxima. A doce tensão lhe advertiu que seu clímax estava perto, vibrando por seu corpo. Só necessitava de um pouco mais. Ela se empurrou para trás, tentando deslizá-lo mais profundo, dirigir seu pênis para onde ela o necessitava. Suas mãos a sustentaram ainda mais forte. Ela estava a sua mercê e ele ainda não tinha acabado de atormentá-la. Devagar, sua longa ereção se retirou, quase deixando seu corpo.

—Nãoo. Por favor, Kei.

—Fique quieta.

—Não, Kei, eu necessito de você. — Ela odiava o tom suplicante de sua voz, mas ele não podia parar agora.

—Você precisa disso. — Ele a penetrou novamente. — Isto é o que você precisa. — Sua mão acariciou suas nuas costas. — Não se preocupe, doçura. É sua. Vou te dar todo o pênis que você necessita. E você me dará esta pequena xoxota, não é mesmo? — Ele saiu e se manteve em sua entrada.

—Kei!

—Não é verdade? — Exigiu ele. — Você me dará toda a xoxota que necessito? Tudo o que eu quero? — Ele a tentava, empurrando sua grossura um centímetro. Ela gemeu, apertando seus lábios para esmagar o som. — Me diga isso — Ele a incitou.

—Sim. Toda a xoxota que você quiser, tudo o que você necessitar.

O triunfo e a rendição se mesclavam em seu grunhido de aprovação.

Kei respirou fundo, recriando o aroma de sua excitação. Era forte, potente. Empurrou-se, deslizando-se centímetro a centímetro na vagina molhada que pedia seu pênis. Um poder masculino como nunca havia sentido antes, chegou a ele. Sua parceira, inclinada, suplicando por seu pênis. Seus diminutos ofegos e o suave gemido alcançaram seus ouvidos quando se acomodou outra vez em seu interior.

Ele se esforçou para manter seus movimentos lentos, lutando contra o animal em sua cabeça que o levava a penetrá-la — gritando para fodê-la duro — repetidamente preenchendo-a com seu pênis.

Deslizar-se em sua vagina era uma doce tortura. Ele se empurrou até sua matriz e ficou ali, desfrutando da sensação de suas paredes molhadas ao redor de seu pênis.

Era isso. Isso era o que o havia atormentado desde que havia despertado. Não sabia como chamá-lo, mas seu lugar era dentro de seu corpo, era ali que pertencia.

Arqueou os quadris, os movendo em um círculo diminuto dentro de seu corpo.

Ela ofegou. Kei sorriu.

 _Minha._

—Por favor, Kei.

—Me suplique, doçura. — Ele não sabia de onde vinha a profunda necessidade de ouvir seus gritos, mas o queria. — Me peça para foder esta doce xoxota. — Ele fez rodar seus quadris em um redemoinho lento, longo, brincando de lhe dar mais do que necessitava.

—Sim, me fode. Por favor. — Ele não se moveu. —Ah, Deus, Kei! Fode minha xoxota. Foda-me. — Sua voz era irregular e suplicante.

Sabia que as palavras eram desconhecidas para ela mas ele amou seu desespero. Amava saber que ela o necessitava tanto que deixaria suas inibições para suplicar, pedindo por seu pênis. Não podia fazer nada mais, só lhe dar o que ela lhe pedia. Seu corpo explodiu pela restrição mental. Ela a penetrou uma e outra vez, com força, rápido, profundamente. Ela respondeu a seus impulsos, fodendo-se em seu pênis.

—Foda-me. Por favor, Kei, foda-me. Mais, por favor, me dê mais, me preencha.

—Tudo o que você quiser.

Então ele, e o dragão que serpenteava dentro dele foderam a mulher. Era apertada e agradável. Quanto mais a fodia, mais a queria. Sua umidade fluiu sobre sua mão que massageava ainda a suave pele entre suas pernas. Tinha que estar sensível — ele rodeou a ponta externa de seu clitóris.

Seus gritos soaram em seus ouvidos. Suas incoerentes súplicas estavam cheias de seu nome. Ela o chamava, exigindo que a satisfizesse. Seu próprio corpo gritava por um orgasmo mas ele não podia deixá-la gozar antes de fazê-lo com seu pênis dentro dela. Acariciou sua vagina e foi mais duro, forçando seu clitóris contra sua mão e enviando sua ereção profundamente em sua vagina. Suas costas se endireitaram e seu corpo se esticou. As suaves carícias acariciaram seu pênis, enquanto sua vagina se contraía com o clímax. Ele rugiu e a preencheu uma vez mais, inundando-a com sua semente.

Kei se sustentou enquanto toda a força de seu corpo se drenou.

Ambos se afundaram na mesa. Depois de um longo momento, ele se elevou nos cotovelos, a libertando um pouco de seu peso. Mas não podia deixar seu corpo. Ainda não. Sustentou seus quadris firmemente contra ela, mantendo seu pênis profundamente dentro dela.

Escutou os sons de sua respiração.

Nunca antes havia fodido assim — ou gozado com tal força. Ficou sobrecarregado — cada impulso, cada sensação — repetindo-se. Sentiu que seu pênis se endurecia dentro dela. Impossível. Não podia se recuperar tão rapidamente. Lorran gemeu enquanto ele crescia dentro dela.

—Kei? — Sua voz pareceu preocupada.

Ele deveria abandoná-la. Ele já a tinha usado duramente. Mas não podia convencer seu corpo a responder. Sentiu como se sempre tivesse esperado estar dentro dela.

—Shh, shh. Lento e suave. —Prometeu ele, sem sentir nenhum desejo iminente de sair de sua vagina. Só a encantadora sensação de sua vagina. Endireitou-se e colocou seus quadris atrás dos dela. Se empurrou profundamente dentro dela. Sua passagem se agarrou a ele, tentando segurá-lo no lugar.

Lorran piscou e olhou fixamente o fogo, sentindo o lento pulsar da excitação. Seu corpo estava esgotado, mas ela não podia lutar contra o zombador prazer. Era como ele havia prometido — lento e suave. Breves impulsos, mas profundos, massageando suas paredes interiores. A chegada do orgasmo fluiu por seu corpo. Era uma subida lenta.

Ela não teve nem idéia de quanto tempo levava ali, contra a mesa enquanto Kei a fodia. Só sabia que a tensão chegou a um nível insuportável, até que suplicou a ele que a deixasse gozar.

Ele aceitou, lhe dando a profunda carícia que ela necessitava. O gozo de seu corpo foi longo e profundo, como o seu carinho.

—Minha! — Sussurrou ele quando se verteu nela pela segunda vez.

No início da manhã, Lorran estava na cama, olhando fixamente a escuridão. O braço de Kei era pesado ao redor de sua cintura, abraçando-a. Seu coração voltava ao normal. Kei estava dormindo. Seu corpo estava esgotado mas sua mente pensava nas possibilidades. E na realidade.

O que tinha acontecido na noite passada? Pela pálida luz das triplos luas que brilham na janela, ela podia distinguir a mesa de refeição. Seria capaz de olhá-la de novo sem pensar em Kei sobre ela, a montando duro e comprido? O estável ritmo de seu coração aumentou com o pensamento, quando seu corpo deveria estar satisfeito.

Seu marido tinha vindo à sua cama regularmente, até que esteve claro que ela era estéril. Então começou a se deitar com as mulheres do povoado. Depois que Brennek tinha deixado sua cama, havia lhe faltado o contato físico e os suaves orgasmos que tinha alcançado.

Nada disto podia se comparar ao que havia sentindo com Kei em seu interior.

Inclusive agora, seu corpo procurava mais das deliciosas sensações. Era impossível. Ela tinha perdido a conta das vezes que tinha gozado. Kei a tinha levado para a cama e a tinha montado uma e outra vez. Pressionou os lábios, esmagando o gemido que ameaçava sair. Seu corpo estava dolorido, mas além disso sentia a dor da necessidade — ela o queria dentro dela.

—Hmm? — Kei se moveu atrás dela, esfregando seu peito contra suas costas e a aproximando mais de seus quadris. O áspero pelo de suas coxas roçou suas pernas. Lorran respirou fundo, esperando acalmar seu rápido batimento do coração. Não conseguia.

A mão de Kei se deslizou para baixo acariciando seu pelo, tocando as pontas de seus cachos. Quase inconscientemente, Lorran inclinou seus quadris na direção dele, tentando aferrar-se às pontas de seus dedos, querendo guiar seus movimentos.

—Mais?

A palavra foi resmungada em seu cabelo. Não sabia se Kei estava dormindo ou acordado mas não importava. Ele a virou devagar. Sua mão se deslizou para sua coxa, abrindo sua vagina para ele. Em um movimento sonolento que pareceu durar para sempre, deslizou seu duro pênis para dentro de seu sexo. Lorran se esticou durante um momento, a grossa ereção era ainda nova para seu corpo. Quando completou a penetração, ela se relaxou, a dor tinha desaparecido.

Deixou o ritmo suave, como se ele também necessitasse da conexão. Sua mão desceu e encontrou o ponto onde seus corpos estavam unidos. Não havia nenhum movimento para fazê-la gozar, só a união de seus corpos.

Kei apoiou sua cabeça sobre seu peito e sentiu que se afundava no sono.

O que pensaria ele quando despertasse na manhã seguinte? A olharia com repugnância? Ele se lembraria? O dragão tinha de algum jeito começado já a influir em seu comportamento? Não tinha sentido. Nenhum dos dragões que ela tinha estudado tinham mostrado algum interesse sexual por ela. Não, tinha que haver outra explicação.

Era provavelmente o mesmo desejo que tinha enviado Brennek para as moças do povoado enquanto sua transição durou. Seus olhos começaram a se fechar. E ela vagamente reconheceu que ia dormir com suas perguntas sem respostas — e com o pênis de Kei sepultado dentro dela.

Ela despertou com o som de seu próprio gemido e o impulso do pênis de Kei nela. Seus olhos se abriram assombrados. Ele estava em cima dela, olhando-a atentamente enquanto se afundava em sua vagina.

O calor em seus olhos foi quebrado pela insinuação de algo mais, Dor? Medo? Do que? Do dragão? De seu repúdio? Ela não sabia. Ela só sabia que ela queria banir isso. Ela levantou suas pernas, envolvendo os tornozelos ao redor de sua cintura. Ela usou seu aperto para levá-lo mais profundamente para dentro dele. Seus olhos se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo e ela se sentiu satisfeita ao ouvir sua respiração entrecortada. Ele se moveu devagar, como saboreando o aperto por suas paredes sobre cada centímetro de seu pênis. Enquanto seus olhos ainda perfuravam os seus, ele se empurrou nela profundamente. Seu corpo se relaxou para o alojar, mas ainda estava apertado. Ela se mexeu, tentando tomá-lo mais profundamente. Ela queria isto, mais do que ele havia lhe dado na noite passada. Sua força, seu poder, sua semente. Tudo o que ele pudesse oferecer, o que ele tinha a dar, isso ela queria.

—Mais? — Rosnou Kei, interrompendo seus dispersos pensamentos. —Me dará mais de sua xoxota para mim?

Ele perguntou suavemente, mas ela ouviu a dor em suas palavras, e respondeu.

—Sim, Kei. Tudo o que você quiser, tudo o que você precisar.

Capítulo 5

Ela nunca podia ter imaginado como aquelas palavras a atormentariam nos dias que seguiram. Ele havia pedido acesso ao seu corpo e ela o tinha dado com muito prazer. Com freqüência.

Lorran olhou seu corpo: seus seios estavam nus, as pontas de seu vestido se agarrava aos seus mamilos, em um último fragmento de modéstia. Não sabia por que se incomodava. Kei a teria nua e estendida em alguns momentos.

Ele a tinha seduzido com muito mais que seu toque. Ele havia falado e escutado. E a havia possuído. Ela se retorceu quando essa palavra em sua memória simplesmente invocava a boca e língua dele, seu pênis e mãos, ele preenchendo seu corpo. Ela gemeu silenciosamente e se relaxou na cama.

Em seus momentos de autoengano, ela era quase capaz de se convencer que tinha permitido que seus cuidados aliviassem sua necessidade de sexo. Mantendo-o satisfeito enquanto ele passava pela transição.

Quando seu corpo se sentia vazio e doloroso para ser preenchido, ela sabia que era uma mentira. Em quatro dias, ela havia se viciado no prazer que ele podia lhe proporcionar. Tinha ido de modesta a libertina.

Sua previsão havia acontecido. Ela tinha aprendido a ansiar a sensação dele dentro dela. Ela nunca esqueceria a sensação, a ereção grossa e palpitante de seu pênis em sua vagina.

E pior: nunca esqueceria a lembrança dele em sua vida. Não sabia como isso tinha acontecido mas gostava muito do homem. Ele era muito mais que um guerreiro ou um Rei que governava uma nação. Ele tinha se tornado seu companheiro, que trabalhava ao redor da cabana, preenchendo as horas do dia entre o acasalamento com ela e fazer vários trabalhos, construindo móveis, selando vão nos troncos.

Ele de algum jeito encaixava em sua vida.

Não era uma boa idéia, ela reconheceu. Não podia aumentar sua afeição por ele, como um homem ou como um dragão. Era muito arriscado. Sabia o futuro de Kei e não a incluía.

Seu futuro era uma vida quebrada, nas ruínas de uma caverna até que alguém encontrasse a força para destruí-lo.

Ela tomou um longo fôlego e olhou a situação com fria distância. Kei gostava de ter sexo com ela. Ela gostava de ter com ele. Eles deixariam isso assim. Ela separaria suas observações de sua relação física. Ela manteria a distância. Isto não faria que se apaixonassem, parou antes que pudesse pensar nessa palavra.

Com um gemido, fechou seus olhos e deixou sua cabeça cair no travesseiro. Poderia fazê-lo? Somente teve que se concentrar no prazer que ele lhe dava. Não era difícil. Não havia nenhum modo de evitar as lembranças nesta cabana. As visões e os aromas sempre lhe recordariam o toque de Kei e a sensação dele. Ela mudou de posição na cama, reconhecendo sua solidão.

—No que você está pensa?

Ela abriu seus olhos. Ele havia retornado da cachoeira e esperava ao lado da cama, comendo-a com os olhos.

—Em você. — Parecia que a honestidade sem hesitação de sua resposta o agradava.

—Me conte.

A primeira reação de Lorran era se negar. Ela ainda não se havia se acostumado entre as palavras ou o poder de sua atração. Então examinou seus olhos. Ele lutava contra seu demônio esta noite. Olhou-a atentamente, esperando.

Lorran inalou profundamente e tentou falar de seu desejo.

—Eu imaginava você dentro de mim, com força e empurrando. — As palavras enviaram lembranças físicas através de seu corpo. Levantou seus braços sobre sua cabeça e fechou seus olhos quando o sonho a levou. — Você é tão grosso e me enche tão profundamente. Repetidas vezes você te desliza para dentro de mim. Hmmm. Mais — suspirou ela.

—Isso é o que você quer? — A voz de Kei saiu como um som profundo e áspero. — Uma dura fodida! Comigo?

Lorran abriu seus olhos e sorriu. O poder e a sedução fluíram em suas veias. Ela poderia fazer este homem a querer — algo que ela nunca tinha imaginado antes.

—Sim. Uma longa, e forte fodida.

Ela sustentou seu olhar enquanto alcançava e levantava sua camisola. Olhou seus olhos. Eles começaram a brilhar então se obscureceram quando ela levantou o tecido de cima de sua cintura. Dobrou seus joelhos e estendeu suas coxas. Seus dedos tomaram a borda superior de seus cachos que protegiam sua feminilidade. Kei lambeu seus lábios e contemplou seu sexo, seus olhos capturados pela visão.

—Eu gosto de sua boca — Sussurrou ela. Seu corpo se enrijeceu. — O modo que você me lambe a xoxota, me prova. A maneira que empurra sua língua dentro de mim. — Um tremor percorreu seu corpo e ela gemeu. — É tão bom.

Ela nunca o viu se mover. Ele estava ao seu lado, em cima dela, suas mãos lançaram o resto de sua saia longe e sua boca estava quente contra sua vagina antes que ela pudesse reagir.

Ele cobriu seu sexo com sua boca e empregou sua língua profundamente dentro dela. Lorran lançou um grito e se agarrou a sua cabeça. Ele lambeu o suave revestimento de sua carne, burlando-se dela, a provou até que ela só pôde ofegar e pedir. E ela o fez, enchendo a cabana com seus gritos, suas súplicas de mais.

O primeiro clímax caiu de repente em seu corpo. Isto era o que ele lhe dava — o prazer constante. E a necessidade de mais.

—Oh, Kei, mais. Por favor. Ele rosnou quando subiu em seu corpo e Lorran abriu seus braços para lhe dar as boas-vindas. —Dentro de mim. Por favor, vêem dentro de mim.

Ela viu a labareda em seus olhos e logo ele estava ali, com força e profundamente preenchendo-a.

—Oh, sim. Kei, isto é tão bom. — As palavras saíram de sua boca quando ele começou a se mover-se. Cada impulso era mais profundo, como se ele quisesse se meter em seu corpo, ser uma parte dela. Ela olhou seus olhos. O dragão ficava mais forte.

A idéia a enrijeceu. Kei empurrou seu pênis nela e se sustentou ali, esticando sua apertado entrada.

Ela olhou fixamente seus olhos e a dor a golpeou. A besta estava sobre ele esta noite. A mão de Lorran se ergueu e alisou sua bochecha.

—Eu preciso de você essa noite — Sussurrou ele. Era uma súplica e a necessidade veio de um lugar que ela não podia deduzir. Mas não podia abandoná-lo com uma dor como esta.

—Sim —Respondeu ela.

A luz triste voltou aos olhos de Kei na manhã seguinte. Na alvorada, não havia nenhum modo de ela consolá-lo. E ele não procurou conforto nela agora. Ele sabia seu destino assim como ela.

Depois de limpar a cabana e olhar Kei esculpir no bosque, Lorran decidiu ir ao povoado. Ela necessitava de tempo para ela e tinha que ir buscar alguns artigos básicos.

Lorran levantou seu queixo quando entrou no armazém aproximadamente uma hora mais tarde. Os olhares afiados que eram enviados em sua direção não eram novos. Ela havia se acostumado ao desdém dos cidadãos. Mas hoje era diferente.

Antes sempre ela tinha sido capaz de ignorar os seus insultos, sabendo que ela era virtuosa e honrada. Mas agora, eram verdade.

Ela havia se convertido na amante do dragão. A puta do dragão é o que eles diriam.

Ele tinha sido implacável ontem à noite, empurrando-a cada vez mais alto e ele próprio indo cada vez mais profundo como se tentasse banir a escuridão com seu corpo. Suas pernas lhe doíam. Sua vagina pulsava com uma palpitação constante. E ainda mais a lembrança de sua própria voz pedindo que ele a fodesse, que acabando em seu interior. Ruborizou-se quando a porta se fechou atrás dela.

—Senhora Lorran, seja bem-vinda. — O dono do armazém, o Sr. Fiya a saudou com um sorriso amistoso. Muitos na cidade não aprovavam sua posição. Eles queriam que ela partisse e esperavam que se ela fosse incapaz de comprar mercadorias, ela assim o faria. Ele havia ficado firme em sua posição e tinha lhe dado as boas-vindas de todos os modos. Fiya possuía o único armazém do povoado e tampouco eles poderiam se permitir não freqüentar seu armazém.

—Sr. Fiya — disse ela.

—Passou muito tempo desde que você veio a última vez. Aposto que você está desesperada por um pouco de farinha fresca.

—Sim, estou. — ela o seguiu ao redor do pequeno armazém, despedindo-se do pequeno grupo de mulheres que se juntaram para contemplá-la. Olhavam-na fixamente para intimidar. Na maior parte dos dias, Lorran não tinha nenhum problema em ignorá-las, mas hoje, ela se sentiu decididamente exposta.

—Humph — uma mulher grunhou quando Lorran passou. A mulher levou os espectadores para que eles intencionalmente dessem as costas a Lorran. A situação de repente pareceu tão ridícula. Estas mulheres não entendiam. Nunca o fariam.

Lorran apertou seus lábios e resistiu ao impulso de abrir seus braços amplamente e gritar:

—Sim, eu fodo com um dragão e é incrível.

Fiya juntou seu pedido e colocou os artigos em um saco de tecido áspero.

—Agora, Senhora, você tem que ir com cuidado até sua casa — lhe advertiu ele. — Effron está particularmente desagradável nestes últimos dias. Não sei o que o tem tão irritado.

 _Outro dragão na vizinhança_. Lorran guardou essa informação. Ninguém sabia sobre Kei e tinha que ficar assim. Riker de algum jeito tinha conseguido guardar o segredo. Kei ainda enviava e recebia mensagens diárias do Castelo. Ele dava instruções à seus conselheiros e comandantes, mas só proporcionava indícios imprecisos de sua recuperação e de sua volta iminente. Ela não o entendia mas tinha um pressentimento que havia alguém no Castelo no qual ele não confiava. Ela não pensava que fosse Riker. Kei havia falado dele com grande carinho. Tinha que haver alguém mais.

—Puta do dragão. — O comentário insultuoso tirou Lorran de seus pensamentos. Ela levantou seus olhos e olhou fixamente de modo provocador às mulheres amontoadas no fundo do armazém.

O Sr. Fiya colocou uma mão consoladora sobre seu ombro.

—Não as deixe pô-la assim — sussurrou ele. — Só siga fazendo o que você faz.

Lorran o saudou com a cabeça e abandonou o armazém. _E o que é que eu faço?_

Aquela pergunta a atormentou por todo o caminho até em casa. A semana passada a tinha mudado. Ela tinha se transformado de um observador a um participante. Inclusive agora, ela não podia acreditar nas coisas que tinha feito com Kei. Quando eles tinham começado, não havia reconhecido o perigo. O risco evidente de viver com um homem que logo tomaria a forma de um dragão tinha resultado fácil de superar. Não, o verdadeiro perigo tinha corrido seu coração, durante aqueles momentos tranqüilos depois de fazer amor, quando Kei a segurava em seus braços e lhe falava sobre seus projetos para o Reino; ou naquelas refeições quando Kei escutava atentamente quando ela lhe falava sobre sua pesquisa; ou nas longas horas quando ele amava seu corpo, lhe sussurrando palavras sedutoras, quentes e lhe mostrando que desejável ela era.

Ela estava se apaixonando por ele. Seus passos diminuíram a marcha quando ela deixou a cidade e começou a descer pelo caminho até sua cabana. Apaixonada. Por um dragão. Era isto o que ela tinha temido ontem à noite.

Mas que droga! Não podia fazê-lo outra vez. Não havia sido apaixonada por seu marido mas isto fazia que desta vez fosse pior. A dor quando Brennek havia se transformado, quando o dragão Cronan havia ignorado sua presença. Ela o tinha tolerado porque ela havia se comprometido com Brennek. E porque ela se sentiu responsável por sua transformação.

Mas tudo isso ia ser pior quando Kei se transformasse — quando ele virasse as costas para ela, não desejando seu toque. Quando ele passasse por ela para tomar uma mulher que ele tivesse seqüestrado do povoado. Sua garganta se fechou e ela engoliu profundamente, tentando desfazer o nó que havia se formado.

Ela teve que se deter. De algum jeito. Tinha que se distanciar dele. Tinha perdido sua capacidade de observar, havia se envolvido muito profundamente com o assunto. Algumas poucas pessoas que também estudavam os dragões haviam lhe advertido para que não se envolvesse. Ela tinha que permanecer afastada — separada da vítima. A compaixão só conduzia à dor. O dragão raramente vivia muito tempo e eles se tornariam amigos mortais.

Desta vez, ela tinha se envolvido com o humano, mas o resultado seria o mesmo.

Ela empurrou seus ombros para baixo. Bem, ela só teria que conseguir não se envolver. Quão forte poderia ser? Ela limitaria suas discussões com Kei estritamente ao estudo de como o dragão o afetava. E ela não o olharia quando ele cortasse lenha ou trabalhasse no jardim. Ela não esperaria sua reação às refeições ao ver se ela o tinha agradado de algum pequeno modo.

Ela podia fazer isso, jurou silenciosamente. Pelo interesse de sua própria sanidade, ela podia se afastar de Kei.

Até a noite. Então, o que ela ia fazer? Cada noite quando eles comiam o jantar, seus olhos começavam a esquentá-la e com uma palavra ou um puxão leve de sua mão, ele a atrairia à paixão.

Não necessitava muito para atraí-la a seus braços. Só o fogo em seu olhar. Quando ele a olhava, perfurava-a com aqueles olhos quentes como se ele quisesse olhar longe mas não podia. Ela lutaria contra a força de atração, até que a pressão se fizesse muita e eles voariam juntos, desesperados pela união.

Seu corpo lhe doía do assalto constante, mas de todos os modos ela queria mais. O calor de seu olhar lhe liberava uma dor afiada no centro de seu estômago, uma necessidade de senti-lo dentro dela. Inclusive agora, só a lembrança a esquentava, seu sexo começava a se umedecer, abrir-se, preparando-se para sua penetração.

Ela parou e se apoiou contra uma árvore, esperando que a sensação passasse e seus joelhos se fortalecessem. Bem, se não tivesse nada mais, ela teria ao menos as lembranças para os próximos anos. De algum jeito ela sabia, Kei seria o padrão para todos os outros homens.

Ela rosnou quando se afastou da árvore. Era um hábito estranho que ela tinha aprendido com Kei ao longo dos dias passados — rosnar quando não estava feliz. Parecia que trabalhava para ele. Quando o fazia, ele só ria. Mas quando estava sozinha, isto a fazia sentir-se melhor, mais poderosa.

Ela saboreou aquele poder, tentando recordá-lo enquanto entrava na clareira. Kei estava em sua posição habitual, cortando troncos de madeira em pedaços diminutos, para esgotar o demônio de sua cabeça.

Ele levantou o olhar enquanto se aproximava da cabana. Suas narinas flamejavam como um animal selvagem que encontra o aroma de sua companheira. Ele começou a ir na direção dela, depois se deteve. A linha apertada de sua mandíbula era o único sinal de resposta. Ele estava lutando, brigando contra outro daqueles demônios.

Esta noite lhe diria sua decisão. Era melhor para os dois. Ela sabia e Kei veria a lógica disso.

Ela esperou até que a comida estivesse na mesa. E então, trouxe seu pergaminho e pluma.

—Então, estou um pouco atrasada no registro de minhas observações. Pensei que eu deveria me pôr em dia.

Kei elevou o olhar, mas não disse nada.

—Fiz anotações sobre o progresso de nossos estudos, até agora. Só necessito de sua contribuição — limpou sua garganta —. Você notou alguma mudança em você... — olhou para baixo e viu seu prato.

— Ah, seu apetite?

Kei se endireitou em sua cadeira e a contemplou. Lorran levantou o queixo e lhe devolveu o olhar penetrante. Não podia se deixar intimidar. Ou seduzir. Tinha que proteger o que restava de seu coração. Os olhos de Kei se enrugaram nos cantos como se tentasse entender o que ela estava tramando. O maldito homem era muito perspicaz.

—Kei? — ela o provocou. — Mudanças de apetite? — Pareceu que ele gostava de tudo o que ela cozinhava. Ela havia sido criado como um guerreiro antes de se tornar Rei, e sem dúvida estava acostumado a uma comida pior.

Finalmente, ele negou, mas seus olhos não perderam a cautela.

—Capacidade de dormir? — Ele negou novamente. — Sente que a presença do dragão aumenta em você?

Ele fez uma pausa como se estivesse considerando sua resposta, e depois disse:

—Não.

—Há algo estranho em seu comportamento? Algo que você nota que é diferente de antes que o dragão te mordesse? — endireitou-se e deu um toque com a pluma na borda do papel. — Eu não te conhecia antes, assim não sei se houve alguma mudança de personalidade.

—Você quer dizer, além da constante necessidade de foder? —resmungou ele.

Lorran tragou.

—Ah, sim.

—Não, isto é mais ou menos a única mudança.

—Você o atribui a, uhm... uma necessidade constante … — Ela havia dito antes as palavras, geralmente as gritando quando Kei entrava em seu corpo, mas sentar-se e falar tranqüilamente dela... — de manter relações sexuais?

O canto de sua boca se levantou em um sorriso satisfeito.

—Kei? — Ela o pressionou, quando ele não lhe respondeu. Apertou os lábios.

—Não sei.

—De verdade? — ela deixou que seu cepticismo se escutasse em sua voz. Ele hesitava muito nas respostas. Mentia ou não lhe dizia tudo.

Ele ficou de pé. Pegou seu prato e se aproximou da pia antes de falar.

—O que? Quer que te diga que o dragão está falando comigo? Tudo bem. Está em minha cabeça, ou em meu corpo, ou em alguma parte. Está ali e tudo o que quer é foder. Acredite em mim, é a única coisa que passa pela mente da criatura.

Lorran limpou a garganta.

—Dragões dão conhecidos por terem apetites sexuais vorazes.

—Este sim, e sorte para mim, encontramos uma mulher complacente, que aceita os dois.

—Bom, já que chegamos a isto, acredito que seria melhor pôr fim a essa parte de nossa relação.

Ela esperou um grunhido, uma queixa, um suspiro, ou algum tipo de resposta. Ele ficou em silêncio. Finalmente, ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou seus olhos. Eram pedras verdes e frias.

—O que? — sua voz era suave e ameaçadora quando falou.

Era imensamente pior que um grito ou rosnado.

—Acredito que temos que parar com nossos encontros íntimos —reafirmou ela. Ela dobrou suas mãos calmamente na mesa, planejando apresentar tranqüilamente a lógica que a havia levado até ali —. Estivemos juntos em todas as noites — e dia, acrescentou ela silenciosamente — desde que despertou do transe. O dragão não apareceu. Então, ele embora tenha necessidade de sexo, não é algo que causa a transição do dragão. E acredito que devemos seguir em frente.

Ela esperou, devolvendo o olhar desafiante de Kei. Nisto, não voltaria atrás. Kei já significava muito para ela. Tinha que começar a se distanciar dele. Seus olhos pareciam obscurecer-se enquanto a olhavam. Ele se afastou da mesa.

—Foder comigo era só um experimento? — a frieza de sua voz enviou um tremor pelas costas de Lorran.

Não se atreveu a mentir para ele.

—Bom, não, mas devemos usar todo o conhecimento que pudermos juntar. E temos que ter em conta que nossa, ah, relação física poderia incentivar a presença do dragão.

—Então, ele se torna mais forte porque nos transamos? — ele não soava como se acreditasse nisso e realmente não podia culpá-lo. Mas era a melhor desculpa que ela tinha. Não podia lhe dizer a verdade. _Seria fácil me apaixonar por você._

—Acredito que é algo que temos que considerar — disse ela calmamente, anotando em seu pergaminho.

—Muito bem — ele concordou, sua voz era tranqüila e indiferente —. Se isto é o que você quer — perambulou pela cômodo.

—Há uma cama no armário — disse Lorran, esperando manter sua voz desinteressada. Pensou que tinha tido bastante êxito.

—É claro. Eu a prepararei.

Não, ele pareceu definitivamente mais despreocupado sobre isso. Quando ela limpou a mesa e lavou os pratos, queixou-se baixinho.

Ela tinha esperado que ele escapasse — para dirigir-se para o monte de lenha e seguir com sua campanha de dizimar o bosque. Em troca, ele pegou a cama e a montou no lado oposto da cabana. Depois, sentou-se diante do fogo, a ignorando.

—Ele poderia ter protestado ao menos um pouco — resmungou ela, enquanto esfregava o fogão. Obviamente, ela tinha tomado a decisão correta. Suas horas juntos tinham chegado a significar muito para ela e para ele não significaram nada mais que um corpo disponível. Havia uma possibilidade de que a necessidade de ter sexo o conduzisse ao povoado, mas tinha que acreditar que ele voltaria. Se não fosse por outra razão, ao menos porque tivesse prometido que permitiria que ela o observasse.

Ela terminou os pratos e se virou. Kei seguiu olhando o fogo. Era estranho trabalhar sem seu escrutínio. A cada noite, ele a tinha olhado, e a luxúria era uma sensação evidente no quarto.

Estudou-o durante um momento. Sua mandíbula estava apertada e seus dedos brancos. Ele lutava contra algo. Queria lhe perguntar sobre isso — mas a necessidade de o consolar era muito grande. Não poderia. Embora isto matasse seu interior, ela se afastou. Tinha que se proteger. Sua vida havia se enchido de confusão, quando seu marido se converteu em um dragão. A culpa e a dor que persistiam daquela experiência, ainda pesavam em seu coração. Quanto pior seria desta vez, quando seu coração estava envolvido? Havia só um modo de sobreviver desta vez — tinha que colocar distância entre ela e Kei.

—Vou me deitar — anunciou ela, embora fosse cedo. Não havia nenhuma razão de se manter acordada e tinham que se adaptar a esta nova rotina. Kei assentiu, mas não elevou o olhar.

Lorran puxou a cortina ao redor da cama, isolando-a do resto da cabana. O fogo brilhava atrás do tecido. Ela respirou fundo e pegou a camisola do armário. Seus mamilos empurravam contra o leve tecido de algodão, quando o pôs por cima de sua cabeça. Incapaz de resistir, acariciou seus seios e roçou os apertados mamilos com seus dedos, recordando o calor das mãos de Kei e a úmida calidez de sua boca chupando-a.

Isto só serviu para aumentar a fome presente entre suas pernas.

Com um profundo suspiro, ela deixou cair suas mãos e se obrigou a ignorar a dor. Avançou lentamente para a cama e contemplou o teto, seu corpo zumbia pela necessidade. Muito depois, ouviu Kei ficar de pé e mover-se pela cabana. Piscou, afastando as tolas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, porque ele não subiu em sua cama. Tinha que se concentrar no futuro. E isto significava banir Kei agora.

Fechou seus olhos, decidida a dormir. Dormiria, não pensaria em Kei e não pensaria no vazio que sentia.

Aprenderia a viver sem ele.

Kei contemplou a cortina e emitiu um rosnado baixo, predador.

Ele esmagou o som. Era muito parecido aos rugidos e aos rosnado da besta que estava dentro dele. Ele não era aquela besta. Nunca seria.

Ficou de barriga para cima e olhou o teto.

Era um sentimento agradável, mas não era verdade. Ele se converteria na besta.

Lorran disse que ninguém tinha sido capaz de parar a transição. Alguns afirmavam tê-la atrasado, mas no final, ele se converteria na criatura. O pensamento possivelmente não o assustou tanto como deveria. O final se aproximava. Só tinha que manter sua sanidade um momento mais, manter a besta na linha. Kei tomou um profundo fôlego, ampliando seu peito e segurando-o. Quando o fôlego escapou, ele relaxou e permitiu que ele dormisse um sono leve.

O roçar de tecido contra tecido despertou sua mente e imediatamente, seu corpo começou a se endurecer. Ela estava perto, apenas atrás de um fino pedaço de tecido. Incapaz de resistir, olhou através do quarto, tentando penetrar pela cortina. Sua visão de noite sempre sido boa, mas agora, o quarto não parecia mais escuro que de manhã. Os instintos do dragão e suas capacidades começavam a mostrar-se.

Ele teria que dizer a Lorran. Ela o anotaria e faria aquele ruído de cantarolar que fazia quando tinha nova informação. Era uma versão mais suave do gemido que soltava quando ele entrava em seu corpo quente.

Ele havia se acostumado as estranguladas súplicas que saiam de sua boca. Isto o fazia querer empurrar mais duro, mais profundo, até que ela não pudesse conter nada, até que ela lhe desse tudo. Então fazia os sons mais deliciosos, os diminutos gemidos abafados que se convertiam em gritos e exigia que ele a fodesse.

Sua mão desceu através da pele de seu estômago, até a dura ereção que se apertava contra a única manta que usava. Sua carne saltou ao primeiro toque de sua própria mão.

 _Minha_.

Ele a queria, ele a necessitava. Seus dedos se deslizaram pelo duro membro, fingindo que era a mão dela. Emitiu um gemido baixo. Era tão fácil recordar o leve toque de seus dedos em seu pênis e um estremecimento transpassou seu corpo. Ficou ainda mais duro. Por que se atormentava assim? Não podia gozar deste modo. Não uma vez que tinha estado dentro de sua vagina. Ele havia tentado, naquelas poucas primeiras noites quando tinha montado Lorran uma e outra vez. Pouco disposto a usá-la de tal modo, tinha tratado satisfazer sozinho sua luxúria, mas embora o deixasse duro, somente o toque de Lorran poderia lhe fazer gozar. Era outro pequeno aprimoramento que ele não tinha compartilhado com ela. E provavelmente deveria. Ela acharia interessante.

Interessante. Isto era tudo o que ele era para ela. Um experimento e talvez um caso de caridade.

E agora ela considerava completado o experimento. Incapaz de parar o som desta vez, ele rosnou para a cortina. Ela pensava que poderia lhe bloquear. Durante quase uma semana, tinha dormido ao seu lado, amado seu corpo. Ele havia se mantido dentro dela, sentiu-a envolver seu pênis, o segurando. E nesta noite ela havia posto uma parede entre eles.

 _Minha._

A palavra pulsou por sua cabeça.

 _Minha._

Ele se moveu, descendo da cama e foi até a cama dela. Ela pertencia a ele. O impulso era irresistível. Quando se aproximou, o doce aroma de sua vagina chegou até ele. Kei parou durante um momento. Absorveu o riquíssimo aroma e lambeu seus lábios, recordando o gosto sedutor.

Sua mão pousou na cortina, pronta para rasgá-la, rompê-la, e arrastar-se sobre ela, inundando-se dentro dela.

 _Sim_ , impulsionou-o a besta. _Minha._

Kei sentiu como perdia o controle de seu corpo.

Ele puxou o tecido. Os olhos de Lorran se abriram automaticamente, enquanto jazia deitada de lado. Em um breve momento de clareza, deu-se conta que ela não estava dormindo — não havia nenhuma desorientação por ser despertada de repente, mas justo quando lhe veio o pensamento, foi substituído por uma fome que esmagou sua racionalidade. O instinto governava e seus instintos lhe diziam que ela lhe pertencia. A linha entre seus impulsos e o dragão se mesclaram e neste momento, não podia saber quem estava no comando — só que a necessitava, precisava estar dentro dela.

A escura névoa que esteve permanentemente à espreita em sua mente, encheu-o enquanto olhava Lorran. Os novos e afiados sentidos do dragão tomaram nota de cada matiz de sua pele, a curva suave de sua bochecha, dos seios inchados.

Ela rolou e se moveu como se fosse se sentar. Seus olhos brilharam com perguntas sem formular.

Kei olhava como se estivesse à distância, sentindo os desejos do dragão se libertando dentro dele.

A mulher estava ali. Ele podia cheirá-la, quase prová-la.

Avançou lentamente até a cama, adaptando-se à musculatura estranha deste corpo humano. A débil memória de seu gosto e o suave aperto de seu sexo ao redor de sua língua o conduziram para frente. Ele colocou uma mão a cada lado de seus quadris e se sentou escarranchado sobre ela. Ela estaria molhada e esperando.

Lorran olhou para cima, quando Kei ficou de cócoras sobre ela, seus movimentos eram lentos e deliberados, como se os músculos e os ossos fossem formas estranhas.

—Kei?

Ele balançou lentamente sua cabeça para esquerda, depois à direita.

 _Nekane._

A palavra entrou em sua mente, nunca cruzou os lábios de Kei. A voz era profunda e áspera.

—Nekane — repetiu ela.

O dragão tinha um nome.

Capítulo 6

Ela se esticou, colocando uma mão em seu peito.

—Kei — ela o chamou novamente.

A leve pressão de seus dedos contra sua pele, combinada com sua suave voz, aliviou o aperto do dragão em sua mente. Ele ficou tenso. Sua primeira reação era retroceder, lhe dizer que não o tocasse. O desejo estava muito perto da superfície e seu controle era débil. Esta era uma necessidade mais à frente do desejo de foder — ele queria possuí-la, consumi-la, entrar nela até que ela nunca pudesse escapar.

Ela se moveu para ele. Estava mais perto agora.

—Respire fundo. Lute contra isso. Não o deixe ganhar — sussurrou ela. As palavras confusas, mal distinguíveis mas o som de sua voz acalmou as ásperas bordas do controle. Ela estava perto. Era isto o que ele necessitava. Respirou fundo e inalou seu aroma quente. Seu cabelo pendia ao redor de seus ombros, selvagem pela pressão dos travesseiros.

Ele perdeu a pista de onde terminavam as necessidades do dragão e começavam as suas. Ele só sabia que a necessitava. Ela poderia manter a névoa contida — poderia mantê-lo nesta terra. Kei devorou Lorran para ele, cobriu sua boca com a sua. Seu gosto penetrou nele como uma flecha, afiada abrindo ampliamente seu coração. Os pequenos gemidos e gritos que ele tinha ansiado antes foram sua recompensa quando ele afundou sua língua no calor úmido de sua boca. Ela o encontrou, sua própria língua enredada com a dele.

Entre a névoa do desejo ele compreendeu que ela o aceitava, lhe dando as boas-vindas. O dragão retrocedeu, mas não desapareceu. Kei podia senti-lo, pairando além deste mundo. Imagens e sabores inundaram sua mente quando o dragão o urgiu com lembranças de sua vagina, os montículos cheios de seus seios.

Kei deslizou suas mãos ao redor de suas costas e a atraindo duramente contra seu corpo. A linha dura de sua ereção se pressionou contra a fenda úmida de seu sexo. Pelo fino tecido de sua camisola, podia sentir sua umidade. A besta rugiu dentro dele, como se soubesse que ela tinha fome dele, e agradasse à criatura. Kei apertou os dentes, tentando manter o controle, mas a visão e os aromas da paixão de Lorran junto com a influência do dragão o empurraram até a borda. Ele precisava tê-la.

Lorran ofegou enquanto Kei se movia. Suas mãos fortes estenderam suas coxas e a atraíram para frente. O peso de seus corpos os inclinou para trás no travesseiro da cama. A gola alta se rasgou em suas mãos para expor seus seios. Ela só teve um momento para reagir antes que suas mãos cobrissem os montículos suaves.

—Eu preciso de você.

O brilho desesperado em seus olhos a chamava. Ela abriu as pernas. Ele olhou para baixo, contemplando suas coxas estendidas abertas ante dele. Ele inalou um tenso fôlego áspero.

—Vem para dentro de mim.

Imediatamente, ele estava ali inundando-se profundamente, devastando sua vagina. Ela estava molhada, mas a repentina penetração profunda lhe ardeu. Ela mordeu seus lábios juntos para ocultar o suspiro alarmado que ameaçava sair. Ela queria isto, queria facilitar sua entrada em seu corpo. Sua passagem se ajustou rapidamente para sua entrada e ficou molhada, aceitando-o abertamente dentro de si.

Lorran o segurou, sussurrando suavemente enquanto ele se empurrava nela. Ela dirigiu suas mãos ao longo de seus ombros e peito, amando a tensão em seus músculos fortes quando ele se movia sobre ela. Cada vez que ele se retirava, sua vagina se apertava, agarrando-o, querendo detê-lo. Súplicas mudas saiam de seus lábios, a necessidade de mais, a necessidade de senti-lo mais profundo dentro dela.

—Minha. — A palavra saiu de sua boca quase imperceptível. Embora ela tivesse tentado rechaçá-lo, não podia. Ele a necessitava. Ao menos no momento, ele necessitava do conforto de seu corpo, e ela não podia lhe negar o que ele precisava.

Seu coração palpitou profundamente em sua garganta. Ninguém a havia necessitado realmente alguma vez.

—Sim — ela concordou. — Tudo o que você necessitar. — ela sabia que se comprometia com ele, até se ele não entendesse.

—Necessito-te. Preciso desta xoxota.

—Sim, tudo o que você precisar. —Ela repetiu seu voto da primeira noite.

Kei rosnou e pareceu se inchar dentro dela. Lorran caiu para trás sobre a cama. Ele estava duro entre suas pernas, bombeando nela com a força de um maníaco.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e Lorran ofegou.

Kei saiu, detendo-se na borda de seu sexo, como se soubesse que devia se deter, mas não pudesse assimilar deixar o calor de sua vagina.

—Estou te machucando.

—Não. — envolveu suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e o fez cair, usando sua força para deslizar seu pênis de novo dentro dela, de novo onde ele pertencia.

— Por favor, Kei. Me foda. Por favor.

Seus olhos se obscureceram e ele se ergueu antes de empurrar para frente uma e outra vez. Ele não se conteve nada desta vez, lhe dando toda sua força e poder quando ele enterrou de repente seu pênis nela. Ela perdeu sua capacidade de falar ou até de pensar coerentemente. Seu último pensamento claro foi que era muito tarde — ela tinha entregado seu corpo e seu coração a um dragão.

Kei silenciosamente caminhou para o lado oposto do quarto, detendo-se a cada poucos passos para olhar a forma adormecida de Lorran. Ele havia se arrastado para fora da cama sabendo que se ficasse de seu lado, ela nunca conseguiria algum descanso. Não parecia que ele pudesse se deter. Os impulsos que se moveram através dele antes pareciam menores ao desejo esmagador de ficar dentro dela. Infernos, o que ele havia feito a ela esta noite?

Tudo. Qualquer coisa.

E ela tinha permitido.

Ou talvez ela não tivesse feito. Não havia lhe dado muita oportunidade de protestar. Ela tinha estado assustada quando o dragão se lançou ao ataque mas ela o havia ajudado a controlar à besta — e em troca, ele a havia fodido até o esquecimento, usando seu corpo para aliviar a dor feroz.

O que ele tinha feito?

A criatura se tornava mais forte. Não havia dúvida sobre isto agora.

Kei caminhou pela cabana. Inclusive agora, depois de estar fodendo por horas, ele a desejava. A ponta protuberante de seu pênis era a evidência disso. Do outro lado do quarto, ele podia rastreá-la, farejar o aroma doce de sua excitação.

Havia tanto que ele não havia lhe dito. Como seu alcance visual estava melhor, seu sentido do olfato mais poderoso. Ele tinha mantido aqueles segredos ocultos. Havia tanto que ele deveria dizer a ela, mas dizer as palavras em voz alta fazia tudo muito real. A besta crescia dentro dele.

 _Nekane_.

Ele ficou tenso ante o rosnado mental, reconhecendo-o como a voz de seus impulsos. Ele fechou seus olhos e desejou à criatura longe. Ele ainda era o suficiente forte para que a besta se acalmasse depois de alguns momentos.

Kei sacudiu a cabeça. Poderia ser o que sua vida fosse assim até o final? Vozes em sua cabeça e seu pênis duro uma rocha?

Esta noite traria a morte um passo mais perto. Ele não podia esperar muito mais tempo para voltar para o Castelo. Não permitiria se converter em um dragão, uma besta que aterrorizava as pessoas que ele tinha passado sua vida protegendo. Pediria a Riker que o matasse. Lamentava deixar sua morte nos ombros jovens de seu irmão mas o dragão se levantava rapidamente.

Ele olhou Lorran.

Os dragões tinham memórias longas. Se o inimaginável acontecesse e Kei fizesse a transição, o dragão voltaria até ela? Havia só um modo de protegê-la — tinha que devolvê-la ao Castelo. Riker cuidaria dela, a protegeria. Kei respirou fundo. Talvez então, ela deixaria de lado esta obsessão estranha com os dragões. Isso só conseguiria matá-la.

E pelos Deuses, ele não queria ser o dragão que fizesse isso. Ele sabia que uma vez que a transformação ocorresse ele seria inconsciente de tudo, mas de sua própria raiva, mas tinha o medo, o temor persistente de que o ser humano que tinha sido a reconhecesse e se afligisse por sua perda.

—Kei? — A voz sonolenta de Lorran pareceu um aguilhão em sua alma. — Volte para a cama. — E a mulher que há uma semana teria se estremecido ante o pensamento de andar por aí em roupa interior, retirou as mantas e expôs seu corpo ante ele. — Eu preciso de você —resmungou ela, seus olhos entreabrindo-se. Ela estendeu suas pernas. — Dentro de mim.

Kei tentou resistir ao chamado, mas quem pode resistir ao convite de uma linda mulher, nua que abre suas pernas e suplica por ele? Ele caminhou pelo quarto. Não houve demora em carícias preliminares, nenhuma carícia excitante. Ele simplesmente deslizou sua ereção dentro de sua vagina.

Ainda meio adormecida, Lorran sorriu e suspirou, aparentemente reconfortada por ter seu pênis dentro de seu corpo. Ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e o agasalhou fortemente.

Ela deixou cair sua cabeça no travesseiro e relaxou. Kei não pôde deter um sorriso zombador.

A pequena estava dormindo, contente em dormir com um pênis sepultado profundamente dentro dela. O que faria quando ele se fosse? Na passada semana, ele tinha passado tanto tempo dentro dela, que não tinha certeza de que ela fosse capaz de sobreviver sem ele. Diria a Riker que fizesse uma lista de possíveis maridos apropriados para ela.

O dragão rosnou em sua cabeça. E a mente de Kei se tornou negra.

Quando ele voltou em si, o que ele achou que foi somente alguns momentos mais tarde, ele encontrou seu corpo empurrando profundamente em Lorran. Ela estava totalmente acordada agora, ofegando, mendigando.

—Por favor, Kei, sim, por favor. Kei!

Suas unhas se cravaram em seus ombros e o olhar sonhador, aturdido em seus olhos lhe disse que não havia lhe feito mal durante o tempo que havia estado fora de si. Ele não podia se deter, não podia se negar. Ela o necessitava. Isso fez à besta dentro dele rugir.

 _Prenda-a, guarde-a. Minha._

Sua mente estava clara; seu corpo estava sob o controle do dragão. Kei só poderia ir onde a besta o enviasse, empurrando mais profundo e mais longo em sua vagina. Os gemidos doces de Lorran e as súplicas o conduziram a isso. Ela estava molhada e faminta por ele. Ela ofegou e se arqueou contra ele. Agora as contrações familiares de seu orgasmo massagearam seu pênis e Kei gemeu. Ele empurrou várias vezes mais, extraindo cada parte de prazer dela. Então, ele deixou seu corpo se ir e soltou sua semente nas profundidades dela.

Longos momentos de radiante esquecimento passaram antes que ele encontrasse a força para erguer sobre seus braços. Ele ficou olhando para baixo à mulher saciada em seus braços. Suas pernas ainda estavam envoltas ao redor de suas costas, como se ela quisesse mantê-lo dentro dela. Seus olhos se agitaram abertos e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso sonhador. Ela não entendia. Kei sentiu a palpitação de seu próprio coração aumentando.

Nekane tinha estado no controle.

Será que ela sabia?

Lorran tinha consciência de que tinha estado fodendo com um dragão?

Kei se levantou da cama nas primeiras horas da manhã. O dragão rosnou quando Kei tirou seu pênis da vagina de Lorran. Sua testa se enrugou como se ela estivesse irritada por ser incomodada. Então voltou para um sono profundo, satisfeita.

O momento de arrogância masculina não podia ser ignorado. Ele havia lhe feito isto — a ensinou a desejar seu pênis tanto como ele tinha saudades sua vagina. Sua ereção cresceu quando a olhou na cama, mas ele resistiu e se vestiu com os couros emprestados situando seu duro pênis dentro da bolsa.

Kei saiu sem saber para onde estava indo — só sabia que ele tinha que se mover — para pensar na noite anterior. O dragão estava ali, em sua mente. Kei podia senti-lo. Onde antes tinha sido uma presença estranha rondando, agora parecia que a criatura tomava uma parte de sua mente. As histórias do comportamento irregular dos homens antes de sua transição final tinham mais sentido agora. O dragão invadia o cérebro, a posse ia aumentando até que era o suficiente forte para controlar o corpo — então apareceria em sua forma corpórea completa.

Kei parou e contemplou o vale vazio, compreendendo que tinha subido até o refúgio de Effron sem notar. O dossel de árvores cobria a cabana de Lorran. O povoado estava na direção contrária. A fumaça se ondulava das chaminés meio obscurecidas pelas árvores. Este era o lugar perfeito para a guarida de um dragão — isolado mas ainda dentro do alcance daqueles que ele pensava atormentar.

Kei se virou e contemplou a entrada da caverna. O dragão estava lá dentro. Kei podia senti-lo. Ele podia cheirar a outra criatura e ouvir o roçar tranqüilo das escamas através das paredes de pedra enquanto o dragão se movia na caverna.

Ele respirou fundo e caminhou para dentro. Não houve nenhuma necessidade de adaptar-se à carência de luz. Seus sentidos aumentados permitiram que ele visse cada fenda nas paredes de pedra e cada escama da pele do dragão.

Effron consumiu o espaço, sentando-se para trás em suas ancas e erguendo seu longo pescoço para frente. Kei parou assim que cruzou a entrada, dando ao dragão um momento para se acostumar a sua presença. Effron inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e ficou olhando por um momento, logo partiu dando meia volta, se afastando de Kei.

A raiva e a fúria que Kei associava com os dragões estavam ali. Ele o tinha visto freqüentemente quando tinha caçado as criaturas. Mas agora Kei reconheceu algo mais. Sob a fúria havia dor — desolação — um sentimento entristecedor de solidão.

O dragão era uma criatura solitária, destinada a permanecer sozinho devido a sua natureza. Kei sentiu que a consciência da besta em sua cabeça crescia. Sua cólera e negação ante o estado de Effron palpitava através do cérebro de Kei.

 _Minha._

O dragão na cabeça de Kei sussurrou a palavra para recordar Lorran. Effron levantou sua cabeça e rosnou.

Kei ficou rígido enquanto o dragão se elevava em suas patas. Outra vez ele tinha vindo a caverna sem uma arma. Ele não tinha medo. Assim como agora ele entendia a solidão do dragão, ele também sabia que Effron o reconhecia como uma criatura similar. Kei dobrou seus braços e viu o dragão retirar sua cabeça, abrir a boca e exalar. Flamas estalaram das profundidades da garganta de Effron. O fogo fluiu sobre Kei.

Ele ficou tenso, esperando a dor. Mas não houve nenhuma.

As chamas não o queimaram.

Effron grunhiu e enviou outra onda de fogo sobre Kei. Logo se agachou em um canto e virou sua cabeça.

Kei olhou durante um longo momento. O fogo do dragão não o queimou. Ele tinha sido queimado suficientemente vezes no passado assim era uma experiência nova de sentir as chamas, mas não ter recebido nenhum dano. A única explicação era o dragão dentro dele. Effron tinha enviado a chama como uma advertência. Ele queria que Kei se fosse. Kei assentiu e se afastou. Ele não queria acrescentar dor à criatura.

Quando ele saiu à luz do sol, o peso da solidão de Effron pendia nos ombros de Kei e começou a situar-se em seu coração. Isto era seu futuro.

 _Minha._

O grito insistente do dragão pareceu correr através do vale mas Kei sabia que estava só em sua mente.

 _Minha!_

A besta pedia Lorran.

Ela o esperava. Ela o havia ajudado a acalmar a criatura na noite passada. Ela poderia afastar o isolamento. Kei olhou sem ver o vale. Seria tão fácil confiar nela. Fazer o que ele tinha feito na noite passada e sepultar sua dor em sua doce carne. Ela ia ajudá-lo. Sua simpatia pelo dragão a levaria até se o afeto por ele não o fizesse.

Ele não podia fazer isso. Lutaria contra isto e enfrentaria sozinho.

Ele começou a descer a colina para longe da cabana de Lorran.

Lorran dobrou seus braços por seu peito. A leve brisa passou pelo fino tecido de sua roupa. Ela realmente deveria entrar e pegar um xale mas não podia fazê-lo. Não, não com o que havia lá dentro.

Era o plano perfeito. Bom, perfeito podia não ser a palavra certa. Era apropriado. Inteligente. Ela sabia da necessidade de Kei pelo sexo e ela poderia dar isso a ele. Kei não tinha retornado na noite passada ou através das longas horas do dia. Ele tinha levantado de sua cama ontem pela manhã e tinha desaparecido no bosque. Ela não se preocupou de que ele estivesse ferido. Ele não só era Kei, o Assassino de Dragões, mas também ele agora era o hospedeiro de um dragão. Nada que vivesse neste bosque o podia machucar.

Ela sabia por que ele não havia retornado. Ele fugia dos demônios de sua mente, — tentando superar a luta com a realidade. A aparição de Nekane havia se convertido em um aviso direto do que Kei enfrentava. Kei cumpriria sua promessa de deixar ela lhe observar. Nem sequer um dragão a poderia deter.

Lorran suspirou. Ela não havia se preparado para a aparição de Nekane em seu dormitório há duas noites. Parecia muito cedo para que o dragão tivesse este desenvolvimento. Obviamente, havia coisas que Kei não havia lhe contado sobre a presença do dragão.

Nekane.

Calafrios correram por seus braços. O sussurro do nome do dragão ecoou em sua memória. Ele tinha estado por perto mas Kei o havia controlado. Mas por quanto tempo?

O homem em questão finalmente saiu caminhando do bosque e se dirigiu através da clareira. As linhas sombrias de seu rosto lhe disseram que ele tinha aceitado seu destino. Ele era um guerreiro e mais importante, um rei. Ele sabia quando encarar a verdade, mesmo que fosse dolorosa.

A linha tensa de seu corpo suplicava pelo consolo de seu toque mas enquanto ele se aproximava ela retrocedeu.

Inclusive à luz pálida da lua ela só podia ver o verde de seus olhos obscurecer-se. Ela se manteve firme. Ele entenderia em um momento.

—O que está errado? — o gelo que cobriu sua voz estava tingido com um indício de fúria espreitando por baixo. Era por isso que ela tinha que seguir adiante. O dragão precisava ser aplacado.

—Nada — respondeu ela rapidamente.

Seus olhos se entrecerraram enquanto ele fixava o olhar nela.

—O que você está fazendo aqui fora? Faz frio. Vem para dentro. — ele deu um passo sobre o alpendre e se moveu em direção da porta. Lorran sacudiu a cabeça.

—Vá você. Irei para dentro mais tarde. — _Muito mais tarde_ , acrescentou ela em silêncio.

Kei inclinou a cabeça para um lado mas não fez a pergunta que ela podia ver em seus olhos. Ele não tinha que dizer as palavras. Ela sabia que estava agindo estranhamente. Ela estava assombrada da tensão incomum suspensa entre eles. No pouco tempo que levavam juntos, tinham aprendido a se mover em uníssono. Agora ela estava se afastando.

Kei não entendia. Mas o faria.

Ela se retirou e ficou olhando, o céu escurecido, esperando que ele se desse conta da indireta e fosse para dentro. Isto tinha que começar. Começar para que assim pudesse acabar.

O estalo tranqüilo da porta que se fechou atrás dele enviou uma punhalada de dor à seu coração. Estava tudo bem, tinha que dizer-se a si mesma que isso era o melhor, mas no silêncio da noite, ela sabia a verdade. Odiava o pensamento de compartilhá-lo com outra mulher.

Ela escutou o silêncio então percebeu que ela não tinha pensado muito mais à frente. Ela não tinha nenhum lugar para onde ir. Teria que caminhar pelo pátio até que terminasse e pudesse retornar para dentro do calor da casa. Ela o faria.

—Que infernos é isto? — o grito de Kei reverberou lá dentro.

Lorran se sobressaltou e começou a olhar para a cabana, mentalmente preparando a si mesma para o semblante dele. A porta principal se balançou aberta e se chocou contra a parede da cabana combinando perfeitamente com as palavras dele.

A fúria e a raiva brilharam não só em seus olhos, mas também vibraram por seu corpo. Ela tragou profundamente e apertou os punhos.

—O que você quer dizer? — ela perguntou tão causalmente como pôde.

—Quem é esta?

—Seu nome é Maka, e ela é uma uma… uma… moça …do povoado.

—É uma puta do povoado. Que demônios ela faz aqui?

Lorran empurrou seus ombros para trás e o olhou nos olhos.

—Ela está aqui para você.

—Justamente há duas noites, você concordou em me dar tudo o que eu precisasse. Agora, volta atrás.

—Não.

—Então não quero ela.

—Não posso, você sabe... — anos de educação a detiveram de dizer as palavras. — Não posso, ter relações contigo agora.

—Ter relações? É um modo sofisticado de dizer foder? Você não vão me foder, é isto o que você quer dizer? — ele estava zangado. E talvez um pouco ferido.

—Não posso. — A distinção foi clara em sua mente. — Ando em meus dias de mulher. — sua voz desceu automaticamente para um sussurro. — Depois da outra noite quando você, e Nekane... — Kei se sobressaltou ante o nome de seu futuro ser, mas Lorran continuou. — Se tivesse que te negar sexo, então eu não queria uma repetição do incidente. Eu não posso... — o olhar furioso de Kei a fez se deter. Ela colocou os punhos em seus quadris e olhou furiosamente direto para dele. — Não posso foder agora, então trago alguém que pudesse. Pensei que era melhor manter as coisas suaves e calmas.

—Você acabou encontrando alguém e se supõe que eu a foda.

Lorran dobrou seus braços sobre seu peito. Ela conhecia a vida de um nobre.

—E você nunca estive com uma desconhecida antes? — seu marido tinha tido tantas mulheres que não havia maneira de ele saber todos seus nomes.

—Sim, mas eu as escolhi. Não foram escolhidas por minha amante do momento. — Kei cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito. Ela podia ter jurado que fazia cara feia. — Mande ela embora.

—Mas…

—Não a possuirei. A mande embora.

Os cantos da boca de Lorran se apertaram mas ela se virou e caminhou solenemente até a cabana. Kei esperou até que ela se fosse e soltou seu fôlego reprimido.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? A mulher, Maka, havia se parado ante ele, nua. Seu corpo deliciosamente voluptuoso lhe dando as boasvindas. Teria sido uma tarde de simples foda sem sentido. E ele não podia.

Sua mente reconheceu sua beleza à distância. Sua forma era apetitosa e macia. O tipo de mulher que lhe agradava. Inclusive seus olhos haviam se arregalado com um curioso desejo. Podiam lhe ter pago para estar aqui mas estava intrigada por foder com um dragão. Queria saber se as lendas eram verdadeiras — se um dragão realmente poderia foder por toda longa noite e ainda querer mais.

Ele poderia ter assegurado isso a ela… as lendas definitivamente eram verdade. Ele tinha passado horas entre as coxas de Lorran e tinha desejado mais. Ele a desejava agora. Mas ela não podia transar esta noite.

Nunca confessaria isso a Lorran, mas trazer uma vadia da cidade era uma solução lógica.

Mas a mulher tinha estado de pé ante ele e ele não havia sentido desejo por ela. Nenhum desejo de fazê-la gemer ou de lhe dar prazer. Nenhum desejo por sequer tomar seu prazer nela.

Em termos simples, ela não era Lorran.

Ele colocou seu cabelo loiro para trás, sobre a parte superior de sua cabeça.

Era algo mais que ele nunca poderia dizer a Lorran.

A porta se abriu atrás dele e a mulher do povoado saiu. Seus quadris se balançaram de um lado para o outro em deliberada sedução.

—Uma última oportunidade? — ofereceu-lhe ela.

Kei sacudiu a cabeça.

—Bom, uma moça pode tentar — ela piscou um olho enquanto se afastava.

Ele viu a bolsa diminuta de moedas que sustentava em sua mão. Por seu peso, tinham-lhe pago bem por nenhum serviço.

Ele olhou até que ela desapareceu por entre as árvores. Ela estaria segura na caminhada curta até o povoado. Um dragão nos arredores mantinha os bandidos à distância.

Quando se foi, Kei aspirou uma profunda respiração de ar renovador e entrou na cabana. Lorran punha em ordem o quarto, agindo como se a mulher estranha nunca tivesse estado ali. Kei ainda a podia cheirar. O aroma leve de Lorran se mesclava com o aroma narcótico da outra mulher.

—Eu preparei sua cama — disse ela com uma eficiência nascida dos nervos.

—Não.

Ela levantou o olhar. O desafio brilhou intensamente na direção dele.

—Eu disse a você...

—Eu sei o que você me disse. Não te tocarei, se for isso o que você quer, mas dormirei ao seu lado. — Ele não examinou muito estreitamente seus motivos. Ele só sabia que queria e precisava estar junto dela. Mesmo que ela estivesse totalmente vestida e sem sexo. Algo parecido à dor que ameaçava cada vez que ele pensava em estar separado dela.

—Mas — O pensamento de que ela o rechaçava, relampejou em sua mente e a criatura dentro dele rosnou. O som reverberou no quarto. Kei saltou para trás e Lorran se sobressaltou.

—Isso foi... Nekane?

Kei assentiu. A criatura tinha enviado mensagens mentais, mas nunca um ruído verbal.

—Bem, agora sabemos que ele pode fazer sons.

—E que ele está irritado de pensar em você dormindo sozinha.

—Certo. O dragão está irritado. — Ela soava um pouco aborrecida, mas não disse nada mais. Assentiu. — Tudo bem. Ambos dormiremos aqui. — Ela indicou a quarto que tinha servido quando eles compartilharam a cama. — Tem sentido, é claro. Não há necessidade em primeiro lugar de que nós durmamos na cama incômoda quando aqui há uma cama muito boa. — Ela endireitou sua coluna e alisou sua saia.

Ela estava rígida e tensa mas debaixo disso, ele viu um débil brilho de alívio.

Kei ficou à distância durante o jantar e enquanto trabalhavam amigavelmente para limpar tudo. Anos viajando com um bando de guerreiros haviam lhe ensinado a limpar atrás de si mesmo. Lorran pareceu contente com a ajuda e isso lhe deu uma desculpa para estar junto a ela até mesmo se ele não podia tocá-la.

Quando a luz do final da tarde desapareceu e embalou o mundo na escuridão, Kei jogou a toalha que tinha usado para secar os pratos.

—Você está pronta para ir à cama?

Lorran ficou tensa ante o tom sedutor de sua voz. Ela tinha estado perto de gritar toda a noite. Primeiro, com a prostituta em sua casa, depois com o rechaço de seu plano aparentemente perfeito por Kei, o qual não entendia, e agora isto, toda a noite, ele tinha tomado muito tempo perto, sem tocá-la nunca, sem deixá-la sair do alcance de seus braços. Era como uma sedução sem possibilidade de um clímax. Sobre tudo, muito, muito frustrante.

Ela começou a protestar.

—Venha para a cama — disse ele. Ele não a tocou ou arrastou ao quarto. Ele simplesmente se virou, a dirigindo na direção que ele queria. Ele tirou a pesada camisa que usava e a pendurou no encosto da cadeira. Lorran sentiu o pequeno tremor respondendo em seu coração ante a vista de seu peito nu. Ela quis tocá-lo, senti-lo. Sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta enquanto as mãos dele desceram para o cós de sua calça de couro. Com algumas exceções notáveis, ela não tinha passado muito tempo vendo Kei se despir. Suas roupas usualmente eram arrancadas ao azar enquanto um acariciava o corpo do outro.

Ela olhou quando ele abriu a braguilha de sua calça e empurrou o couro suave par baixo de suas pernas fortes, poderosas. Quando ele se endireitou, levantou os olhos para ela e sorriu. Ela mal notou o sorriso, tão atenta como estava sobre a ereção que se erguia do ninho de pêlo claro entre suas coxas.

—É tarde. Venha para cama. — Desta vez, houve uma ordem em suas palavras, um som que o corpo de Lorran não podia resistir.

Ela passou junto à cama e se vestiu rapidamente com uma camisola suave de flanela. Deu as costas para Kei mas a tentativa de modéstia foi desperdiçada. Ela podia sentir seu olhar sobre sua pele, uma carícia quente que ela sentiu no centro de seu corpo.

Envergonhada, manteve os olhos baixos, voltou-se e se meteu sob as mantas. O corpo quente de Kei encontrou o dela e se amoldou à sua forma sem palavras. Ela ficou tensa esperando que ele começasse a tocá-la de uma maneira sexual, mas enquanto seu toque era sensual, não era explorador. Ele a abraçou com suavidade e se aconchegou nas mantas, como um menino abraçando seu brinquedo favorito.

—Kei. — Ela realmente não sabia o que ia dizer. Não encontrou vontade para protestar, era muito maravilhoso ser envolvida em seus braços assim.

—Silêncio, docinho. É tarde. Ambos estamos exaustos e o sol sai bem cedo.

Ela olhou seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam fechados e um leve sorriso contido se prolongou em sua boca. Que mais ela podia fazer?

Ela relaxou em cima de seu peito e momentos mais tarde se assentou em uma calma cheia de sonhos.

Kei sentiu o momento em que ela se rendeu ao sono. Sua mente e corpo estavam gritando embora estranhamente agradado. Ele não entendia a besta dentro de sua cabeça. A compreensão da criatura era extremamente limitada. Ela desejava foder Lorran. Isso era tudo o que Kei poderia dizer. Mas sendo lhe negado o prazer de sua vagina, o dragão parecia contido, enquanto Lorran permanecesse por perto. Era quando ela se movia que a besta ficava inquieta.

Kei abriu seus olhos e ficou com o olhar fixo na escuridão. Ou o que deveria ter sido escuridão. Cada objeto do quarto era visível. Os sentidos do dragão em contínuo aumento o fizeram saber sobre o mundo normalmente invisível. Um camundongo correu a toda pressa por debaixo da porta da despensa, indo em busca de migalhas de alimento. Lorran não ia gostar disso. Ele tinha colocado algumas armadilhas naquela manhã. Ela mantinha a casa limpa mas o bosque próximo ocasionava a ela uma constante batalha.

 _Vá._

A pequena criatura levantou a cabeça como se ouvisse a ordem mental de Kei. _Vá_ , ele repetiu com um empurrão mental. O camundongo se virou e correu velozmente para a porta. Kei riu suavemente por entre os dentes na escuridão.

Lorran se moveu.

—O que? — Seus olhos sonolentos pestanejaram abertos.

—Nada, docinho, volte a dormir.

Ela assentiu e estava recostada em seu peito. Ela se acomodou a si mesmo e sua mão se deslizou para baixo até que segurou a dura ereção em sua mão.

Kei se enrijeceu e esperou mas a respiração de Lorran desacelerou para o sono profundo. Pelos Deuses, ela estava fazendo isso para torturá-lo. Uma longa noite o esperava.

Lorran despertou como sempre fazia quando o sol entrou pela janela. Ela estava quente e cômoda. Enquanto abria os olhos e juntou seu juízo, viu que estava virtualmente em cima de Kei. Ela sorriu em cima dele. Ele a olhou irascivelmente de volta. O obscurecimento de seus olhos não foi devido a presença do dragão.

Kei — o humano — estava aborrecido.

Tenso.

—O que está errado?

—Tenha muito cuidado em como move sua mão — ordenou ele, sua voz tensa como um arame.

Ela o olhou interrogante, e então compreendeu onde estava sua mão… envolta ao redor de seu pênis.

E pela aparência dele, tinha estado ali por um momento.

Ela sentiu seus lábios se curvarem para cima.

—Pobre baby — brincou ela. — Isto parece incômodo. Que tal se eu fizer isto? — Ela deslizou sua mão para cima da linha de seu pênis. Kei gemeu. — Oh? Você não gostou disso? E se eu fizer isto? — ela reforçou seu aperto e voltou a traçar o caminho. Seus quadris se empurraram para cima, forçando sua ereção através de sua mão.

—Pequena bruxa — rosnou ele através de seus dentes apertados.

—Quer que eu pare? — manteve seus movimentos leves, apenas o pequeno tremor de seus dedos, evitando os bombeamentos duros que ela sabia lhe fariam terminar rapidamente. Ela empurrou as mantas para trás e cravou o olhar nele. Seu pênis estava erguido orgulhosamente diante dela. Ela o conhecia intimamente dentro dela, mas decidiu de repente que não tinha passado tempo suficiente explorando-o. Ela correu seus dedos ligeiramente através da ereção suave, dura. Finalmente, incapaz de resistir, ela se inclinou para frente e colocou um beijo leve sobre a ponta.

Kei fez um som engasgado que nunca havia ouvido ele fazer antes. Ela levantou o olhar. Seus olhos estavam fechados, apertados, tensos enquanto seu corpo se esticou sob seu toque. Ele desejava isto, talvez tivesse estado sedento disto mas nunca o tinha pedido. Ela abriu sua boca e deu um golpezinho com sua língua contra sua pele — só uma provada, o suficiente para captar o quente sabor masculino.

—Alguma vez você acolheu o pênis de um homem em sua boca? —perguntou ele, sua voz tensa.

Ela não lhe respondeu, mas a imagem a tentou. Tinha ouvido histórias é claro. As criadas tinham falado sobre dar prazer à seus homens dessa maneira, mas ela nunca o tinha considerado. Até agora.

Ele abriu os olhos e a observou fixamente, seu olhar obscurecendo-se com luxúria e a força do dragão. Ela se ergueu e correu as pontas de seus dedos para baixo do centro de seu peito, traçando os músculos tensos que o mantinham amarrado a ela. Ela deixou a sua mão vagar sobre sua carne, traçando padrões aleatórios até que alcançou a ereção plena. Ele estava grosso e comprido. Sua boca não abrangeria tudo. Mas queria tentar. Ela envolveu sua mão ao redor dele.

Ele gemeu e se ergueu encontrando-a em uma posição agachada junto a seus quadris. Ele ficou com o olhar em seus olhos por um momento então a beijou, sua língua deslizando-se brandamente dentro de sua boca e retorcendo-se ao redor da dela, como se ele necessitasse de seu sabor para sobreviver.

Lorran caiu dentro de seus beijos, viciada no poder de sua boca, à manipulação suave de seus lábios. Ela deixou o mundo desvanecer-se e saboreou cada carícia. Finalmente, Kei se sacudiu com força, seu peito movendo-se entre longos ofegos profundos.

O mesmo olhar intenso focado nela, esquentando-a mais profundamente.

—Você quer me saborear? — perguntou ele. Ele passou roçando seu dedo abaixo de sua bochecha. Lorran sentiu a pergunta no centro de seu estômago.

—Sim — sussurrou ela em resposta.

—Seus olhos são tão expressivos. Posso ver cada desejo antes que o diga.

—Sim. — ela observou atentamente. — Você sempre sabe como me tocar, justo o que quero — olhou para sua grossa ereção. — Agora, quero-te em minha boca.

O peito de Kei subiu e desceu em uma longa inalação, contraída. Ele se deteve um momento, como se estivesse reunindo sua força, então estendeu a mão e tomou sua mão na dele. Ele a guiou para frente, colocando sua palma ao longo do pênis duro, quente. Só a idéia a assombrou. Tinha feito isto a ele. Ela tinha o poder de deixar este homem faminto. Algo profundo dentro de sua mente se liberou e ela sorriu. Deslizou os dedos para baixo de sua ereção e o sentiu esticar-se sob seu toque.

Ela colocou seu cabelo sobre seu ombro e oprimiu ligeiramente seu peito.

—Se recoste. — ela lhe ordenou. Kei se deteve um momento então lentamente se afundou sobre a cama. Ele estava estendido ante ela. Quantas vezes ela havia estado naquela posição — sua vagina aberta, faminta, doendo pela sensação de sua boca? Era sua vez agora. E a dele.

Lorran se empurrou sobre suas mãos e joelhos, engatinhando até que ela se abaixou entre suas pernas. Sua ereção se incrementou frente a ela.

Ele a observou com uma intensidade que a fez tremer. Bárbaro. Ele parecia quase humano. E que próximo da verdade era isso.

Lorran não pôde deter seu leve sorriso. Ele desejava sua boca nele. Mas primeiro ela cederia a seu próprio desejo, somente um pouco. O fluxo de poder a empurrou para frente. Ela colocou sua mãos em suas coxas firmes. Os músculos estavam duros sob seus dedos.

Ela deslizou suas mãos sobre suas coxas e além de seus quadris até seu estômago plano. Ela estendeu os dedos amplos e agilmente roçou as pontas dos dedos através de sua pele, absorvendo seu calor. Kei inalou abruptamente.

Ela levantou o olhar e se perdeu por um momento na atração do olhar faminto de Kei, mas suas mãos nunca se detiveram. Era o controle — a capacidade de se manter à parte — o que fez que ela quisesse lhe inundar de desejo, tê-lo suplicando diante dela.

Ela tinha aprendido muito sobre o desejo de Kei. Mas ele sempre tinha estado no comando, sempre conduzindo-a ao prazer. Agora, ela o queria suplicando. Em lugar de se mover para frente, ela se afundou de volta em seus calcanhar.

Kei tragou profundamente enquanto ele observou o canto de seu lábio curvar-se. Até qual inferno ela o levaria? Embora ela nunca falasse de seu marido, Kei de certa forma sabia que ela nunca tinha realizado este serviço para Brennek. Só Kei. Só ele a sentiria meter seu membro em sua boca.

Um estremecimento de posse sacudiu seu corpo quando ele a contemplou. Ela estava fugindo. Talvez tivesse mudado de idéia. Ele dobrou suas mãos nas cobertas leves debaixo dele, lutando contra o impulso repentino de dobrá-la e empurrar seu pênis em sua boca molhada. O desejo estranho de dominá-la o sobressaltou.

Não pareceu que a criatura dentro dele entendesse. Ele lutou contra o controle de Kei enchendo a mente humana com imagens eróticas da boca de Lorran lhe engolindo. A fantasia quase palpável de liberar sua semente em sua garganta. Ele gemeu e empurrou as imagens para longe.

Ele abriu sua boca, preparado para lhe dizer que se detivesse. Então examinou seus olhos. Ela não retrocedia.

Seu sorriso enviou tremores de terror masculino sob sua espinha. O sorriso de uma mulher confiante era uma ameaça a ser tomada em conta. Ela tinha o poder e agora ela sabia.

Seus dedos se detiveram junto à fileira de botões mantendo a delicada camisola fechada.

—Você gostaria que isto se abrisse. — perguntou, sabendo que ele gostava de olhar seus seios, tinha passado horas os chupando.

Ele assentiu. Seus olhos caíram para suas mãos enquanto ela abria os botões ao longo de seu corpete. Ela desabotoou as presilhas diminutas até que chegou à sua cintura. Ela estava nua, mas ainda oculta. E ela soube que isso o deixaria louco.

Ela deslizou suas mãos para cima, tocando seus seios e lentamente os acariciou em círculos suaves, superficiais. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou cair sua cabeça para trás enquanto movia suas mãos sobre sua pele, chegando dentro da camisola para beliscar as pontas de seus seios.

Podia sentir os olhos de Kei observando cada movimento. Compridos hipnotizados minutos mais tarde, quando seus seios doeram por sentir a boca de Kei, ela levantou seu pescoço e abriu os olhos. Kei deslizou sua mão para baixo e tomou seu pênis na mão.

Lorran lhe deu palmadas no pulso e apontou para sua cabeça.

—Meu — disse ela.

Era a palavra que tinha preenchido seu carinho. Mas agora, ele e esse pênis delirantemente grande, pertenciam a ela. A contra gosto. Kei retirou sua mão. Ela esperou até que ele a tivesse colocado acima de sua cabeça antes de se mover.

Não estava completamente segura de como seguir, mas Kei havia lhe mostrado o poder de um toque leve da língua e longas lambidas lentas. Ela se inclinou para frente, ficando suspensa sobre seu esticado membro. Abriu a boca e serpenteou sua língua ao redor da cabeça de seu pênis. Quando escutou seu uivo chocado, ela repetiu o movimento antes de levantar a cabeça. Ela não podia deter seu sorriso. Sua mandíbula se fechou tão apertadamente que ela tinha certeza que podiam ser ouvidos o som do ranger de dentes.

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda e abriu os lábios fazendo passar ao interior de sua boca a cheia e grossa cabeça. Ele era sedoso e tão duro.

Ela se relaxou e tomou tanto de sua ereção como pôde, querendo-o todo dentro dela. Ali havia muito para que ela tomasse. Ela deslizou sua mão ao redor da base de seu eixo, aconchegando as bolas duplas que pendiam por debaixo. Seus quadris saltaram, empurrando seu pênis mais profundo em sua boca. Então finalmente, ela se retirou e girou sua língua ao redor da ponta.

—Meu — disse ela de novo.

Ela se dobrou para frente e sorveu tanto de seu comprimento dentro dela como podia tomar, lhe sustentando profundamente antes de retroceder e serpenteando sua língua ao longo da parte oculta da cabeça.

Kei gemeu. Ele tinha estado duro por toda a noite e agora sua boca convidativa era mais do que podia agüentar. A lambida úmida de sua língua, a constante sucção de sua boca reduziu drasticamente o sangue de sua cabeça. Não era seu talento o que o tentava — era seu puro desejo. Ela amava o que fazia e o poder que tinha sobre ele. Deveria tê-lo surpreendido, inclusive assustado, mas ele sabia que estava seguro. Dentro do controle dela, ele estava seguro.

Ele afirmou suas pernas e olhou sua boca rosada deslizar o comprimento de sua ereção. A voz do dragão ressonou em sua cabeça enquanto o saboreava, enquanto ela fixava o olhar para cima e o sorriso de prazer resplandecia em seus olhos. Esta foi a imagem que tinha permitido que ele gozasse na cachoeira na primeira noite – a realidade estava muito além da fantasia.

Seus dedos agarraram suas coxas, minúsculas alfinetadas de sensação enquanto ela incrementava a carícia de seus lábios, movendo-o mais profundo em sua boca.

Ela retrocedeu por um momento. Ele abriu sua boca para grunhir um protesto mas deteve suas palavras.

—Que gosto bom. — Lorran lambeu os lábios. — Eu gosto da sensação de você sobre minha língua.

Ele atirou seus quadris para cima, desesperado por retornar ao calor úmido de sua boca. Não parecia que ele pudesse controlar seus quadris.

Ele gemeu enquanto seus lábios novamente foram se aproximando dele, o sugando profundamente. Os sons de sua boca puxando seu pênis só fizeram a profunda e dolorosa necessidade pior e melhor. E seus gemidos. Ela gemeu como uma mulher presa em seu prazer.

A ascensão de seu orgasmo era afiada. Ele estava para gozar. Ele pensou lhe advertir, lhe dar tempo para se retirar, mas as palavras estavam emaranhadas em sua mente, envoltas ao redor da necessidade de gozar em sua boca e obrigá-la a tomar tudo. Movendo-se sem pensar, ele enterrou seus dedos em seu cabelo e a segurou. Ele se convulsionou enquanto o clímax explodia através dele e ele soltou sua semente em sua boca acolhedora. Sua cabeça caiu para trás contra os travesseiros.

Ela continuou lhe chupando, lhe drenando. Um leve roçar de sua língua fez cócegas na ponta de seu pênis.

Longos momentos passaram antes que seus olhos se abrissem. Enquanto sua respiração voltava para a normalidade, ele se empurrou para cima sobre os cotovelos. Lorran sentou entre suas coxas, o tecido de sua camisola fluindo sobre suas pernas.

Ela sorriu enquanto traçava padrões aleatoriamente através de suas coxas. Como se o sentisse observando-a, ela levantou o olhar. E lambeu seus lábios.

Capítulo 7

Kei olhava Lorran enquanto ela preparava a comida. Ele gostava de olhá-la. Era nestes momentos tranqüilos, depois que a luxúria estivesse satisfeita, que ele era capaz de considerar o futuro. E estava estranhamente contente. Ele morreria. Era uma parte inevitável de seu futuro. Isto lhe deu certa liberdade. Ele tinha trabalhou em seus últimos papéis, deixando instruções para seus irmãos e conselheiros, inclusive uma renda generosa para Lorran. Ela não sabia sobre isto mas merecia a compensação por tudo o que ela tinha feito.

Ela rechaçaria o dinheiro. Ele sabia que ela o faria, mas também sabia que Riker tinha que conseguir que Lorran o aceitasse. Ele havia deixado instruções explícitas à seu irmão para prometer a Lorran o apoio do Reino em seus estudos sobre dragão se aceitasse a renda. Ela aceitaria.

Ele já havia deixado de considerar a escolha de um marido ou amante para tomar seu lugar. O dragão em sua cabeça recusou em permitir que Kei até pensasse nisso. Os gritos dentro de sua mente e entranhas criavam uma dor ao dragão, torturando-o, Kei abandonou a idéia. Embora sentisse que o dragão se desfrutava, Kei confessou no silêncio de sua mente que odiava a idéia de que outro tivesse o carinho de Lorran como ele o tinha feito.

Ele se assombrou de quanto ele a conhecia. Conhecia ela a menos de duas semanas e poderia predizer suas reações. Embora ainda houvesse momentos em que ela lhe surpreendia. Ele a conhecia intimamente. Não só sexualmente. Ele conhecia sua mente.

Eles tinham conversado, quando tudo estava tranqüilo, quando até os desejos do dragão não podiam fazer seu corpo responder. Ele havia lhe contado de sua própria ascensão ao trono, como tinha sido treinado como um guerreiro e que nunca tinha esperado herdar a Monarquia. Seu irmão mais velho deveria ter sucedido seu pai, mas ele tinha escolhido Kei. Ele havia contado sobre Riker e suas esperanças dele como um Rei.

Ela tinha falado de sua infância, de seu casamento e do tempo que ela tinha passado com os dragões. Ela lhe falou sobre sua investigação e a de outros através da terra. E ele podia ver a compaixão que ela tinha pelas criaturas. E pelas suas vítimas. Ela realmente queria encontrar um modo de deter a transição.

Ele tinha perguntado finalmente por que ela havia ficado com Brennek depois da mudança. Ela tinha encolhido de ombros.

—Era meu dever.

—O que?

—Ele sentiu que tinha que provar algo ao mundo. Então quando um dragão se instalou nos escarpados perto de nossas terras, ele decidiu desfazer-se dele, ele mesmo.

—Isso só demonstra que ele era um estúpido e não sei como sua estupidez poderia ser culpa sua. — Ela tinha sorrido tristemente e tinha assentido com a cabeça. Seja lá o que fosse que tinha levado Brennek a lutar contra os dragões — Lorran ainda se culpava.

Seus próprios estudos seguiram, mas eles não estavam mais próximos de retardar a transição do dragão. Depois que Nekane havia se manifestado, Kei havia dito a Lorran sobre todas as mudanças que ele tinha notado em seu corpo e mente. Ela os tinha anotado cuidadosamente no pergaminho. Se aquela informação ajudaria alguém no futuro, ele não sabia. Mas se alguma vez tivesse uma pessoa determinada a encontrar um modo de ajudar tanto os dragões como as vítimas humanas, era Lorran. Ele não duvidou que ela o fizesse finalmente. Era uma mulher forte.

Lorran empurrou seus ombros para trás como se tentasse aliviar um pouco de tensão que sentia ali. Ele tinha oferecido sua ajuda com a comida mas ela tinha sorrido cansada e havia lhe ordenado que se sentasse.

Ela parecia esgotada. Os quatro dias de abstinência durante o tempo de seu período o haviam distraído. E havia uma necessidade desesperada para compensar a perda. Durante dois dias, ele tinha feito pouco para foder sua vagina. Ele não entendia. Não que ele não tivesse gozado durante aqueles dias. Ela lhe tinha feito gozar em suas mãos. E ela o tinha mamado tantas vezes que sua mandíbula ainda tinha que doer.

Seu pênis se levantou. Infernos, ele pensou, tudo sobre Lorran fazia que seu pênis ficasse ereto nestes dias. Ele já não se assombrava, ao contrário, a idéia lhe pareceu divertida. O dragão ficava mais forte mas seu foco permaneceu o mesmo — foder Lorran. Quando os impulsos se faziam diferentes, Kei ao menos sabia tratar com eles.

Era estranho. Ele tinha esperado lutar com freqüência contra o dragão, lutando contra o aspecto do dragão regularmente. Pelo que Lorran lhe disse e o que ele tinha lido em suas anotações, ele deveria lutar pelo controle diariamente. Mas pela razão que fosse, exceto arrebatamentos ocasionais, a besta parecia contente.

Talvez fosse o sexo. Ele considerou a idéia. Talvez fodendo constante satisfizesse o dragão então ele não sentia nenhuma necessidade de precipitar-se. O único tempo que ele tinha tido que esmagar conscientemente o dragão era quando ele tinha sido privado do acesso a vagina de Lorran. Ele teria que sugerir a idéia a Lorran. Talvez eles tivessem encontrado um modo de parar a transição.

Ele rechaçou a idéia quase imediatamente. Lorran havia dito que Brennek tinha gasto seus dias anteriores fodendo com as mulheres do povoado, mas ainda assim fez a transição.

Kei sorriu. Talvez isto só funcionasse com Lorran. Ele pensou em uma vida com Lorran. Eles ririam, lutariam e transariam. Ele estaria morto pelo esgotamento. E Lorran estaria para sempre grávida. O pensamento o deteve. Ela não estava grávida mas ainda havia uma possibilidade.

Ele sentiu o impulso imediato de pôr seu pênis nela e enchê-la com sua semente. Ele teria que fazer uma previsão em suas disposições finais para qualquer criança que pudesse resultar de seu tempo juntos.

—Por que você e Brennek não tiveram uma dúzia de crianças? — perguntou Kei, sua voz rompeu o tranqüilo silêncio. Ele pensou no modo que ela amava foder e não podia entender. Que homem não se viciaria com seu carinho?

Suas costas se endireitaram e ela levantou seus olhos, olhando fixamente para a janela aberta em cima da pia. O ar ao redor deles vibrou com a ansiedade. Kei se inclinou para frente, consciente que ele tinha aberto de algum jeito uma velha ferida.

—Sou estéril — respondeu ela finalmente sem se virar, com uma voz sem emoção. — Brennek e eu tentamos ter crianças durante os cinco primeiros anos de nosso casamento, mas nada resultou disso.

—Talvez fosse problema dele.

Ela negou com a cabeça, agitando seu cabelo através de suas omoplatas.

—Não. Sua amante teve um menino. Mas como sua esposa, eu era incapaz de fazê-lo. — Suas palavras eram suaves, mas havia uma dor subjacente nelas.

A dor abriu seu peito. Antes que ele tivesse uma possibilidade de analisar a estranha emoção, a besta dentro dele gritou. O gemido oco rechaçou o pensamento de Lorran sem uma criança — sem uma criança sua que enchesse seu ventre. A dor de Kei se mesclou com o do dragão. Ele queria vê-la ficar grande com sua semente e saber que ela amaria a criança que crescesse dentro dela.

As emoções do dragão o dominaram, exigindo uma companheira e descendentes, para povoar o mundo.

Kei ficou de pé. A necessidade de se mover o obrigou a cruzar o quarto.

A fúria fervia dentro dele — Nekane era uma criatura de fúria — que vivia pelo instinto e não entendia o controle.

—Tenho que sair.

Ele tinha que escapar dela. Ele tinha que pôr alguma distância entre ela e o dragão antes que a criatura se jogasse em cima dela outra vez. Ele andaria, correria, faria qualquer coisa para queimar a energia que o levava a estar dentro dela. A preenchê-la.

Kei se concentrou em andar até a porta e ao mundo mais à frente. Cada passo requereu toda sua força. O dragão lutou pelo controle de seu corpo. Ele quase suspirou pelo alívio quando alcançou a porta.

—Eu entendo — sussurrou ela enquanto que a porta se fechava atrás dele.

Ela contemplou a porta fechada, assombrada de como olhá-la causava dor. Era fácil de entender. Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor de sua cintura, com lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela tinha falhado com outro homem.

Tudo o que Brennek tinha pedido dela era uma criança e ela tinha sido incapaz de dar-lhe. Ele não tinha tido nenhum herdeiro legítimo e isto o tinha empurrado a demonstrar ao mundo que ele era o dono de seu domínio. E tinha terminado por morrer em uma caverna.

Agora Kei, condenado ao mesmo destino, tinha esperado obviamente um herdeiro.

Ela respirou fundo e limpou as lágrimas justo quando elas corriam por suas bochechas. Ela não gritaria. Ela tinha gritado muitas vezes por sua inabilidade de conceber. Ela nunca o faria outra vez.

Ao menos ela tinha as memórias do carinho de Kei para consolá-la. Ela sempre recordaria a sensação de Kei se movendo em seu corpo, o deslizamento encantador de seu pênis entre suas pernas e o calor de sua boca em sua pele, em seu sexo. Seu corpo começou a lhe doer só com o pensamento.

Ela o afastou. Não pensaria nisso. A vida a tinha ensinado a aceitar o que ela não podia mudar. Ela fez um jantar rápido e o comeu silenciosamente.

Quando Kei voltaria? Ela deixou um prato para que se esquentasse no forno e finalmente se deitou.

Encolheu-se em seu lado e contemplou o fogo se apagando. Havia se acostumado com o corpo de Kei ao lado do dela. Teria que aprender novamente a dormir sem seu peso em sua cama. E sem seu carinho a cada noite para esgotá-la.

Ela usou as lembranças para relaxar seu corpo. Ela o queria. Outra vez. Sempre. Ela deslizou sua mão sob as mantas e começou a se tocar levemente, como se fosse a mão de Kei. As carícias suaves permitiram que ela cochilasse com a cabeça leve. O calor e o fogo a esperaram no sono.

Ele retirou as mantas e estendeu suas pernas.

—Me deixe estar com você, me deixe te encher — sussurrou ele.

—Sim, vem até mim.

Ele subiu na cama e empurrou seu pênis dentro dela sem preliminares. Ela estava molhada e aberta para ele.

Ele gemeu quando se enterrou profundamente.

—É tão gostoso — sussurrou ele. — Sua vagina se agarra em mim, como se nunca quisesse me deixar ir.

Não o faço. Ela guardou as palavras silenciosas, como sempre fazia.

—Você é minha.

—Sim.

Kei olhou sua figura sob as mantas. Ele havia caminhado até a cachoeira, tentando afastar a cólera. Por sua própria perda e a de Lorran. Era ilógico é claro. Ele nunca tinha esperado conseguir uma criança de Lorran. A idéia não tinha vindo a ele até aquela noite, mas uma vez que o pensamento estava ali, tinha sido impossível bani-lo.

Finalmente, ele tinha subido a montanha até o refúgio de Effron. Effron o havia ignorado desta vez.

Kei se sentia atordoado pela solidão e o desespero que emanou do dragão. Era fácil ver como aquelas emoções rapidamente se converteram em raiva contra um mundo que não entendia.

Nekane tinha gritado por Lorran e tinha arrastado Kei para longe, como se ver a vida vazia do outro dragão fosse muito para a besta. A consciência de que Lorran seria capaz de encher o espaço vazio em seu peito se filtrou em seus pensamentos. Onde antes, ele tinha fugido dela, desesperado para demonstrar a si mesmo e ao dragão que ele poderia ser independente — desta vez ele aceitou sua necessidade por dela.

Ele tinha voltado para a cabana. E a encontrou lhe esperando. Ela sonhava. Seu corpo quente cheirava a almíscar. Ela o desejava.

Seu pênis saltou pelo aroma doce de sua vagina molhada. Ela desejava estar cheia. Ele arrancou as mantas. Seus seios formosos estavam sob as mãos delas, seus mamilos apertados entre seus dedos. Ela balançou seus quadris para cima como se estivesse fodendo com algum amante imaginário. Ele se moveu rapidamente. Tinha que encher a necessidade de seu corpo.

Ela despertou quando suas mãos tocaram o interior de suas coxas. Ele contemplou seu sexo molhado, estendendo-se ante ele.

—É minha — sussurrou ele, fazendo eco à voz em sua cabeça. Ele se inclinou e beijou a ponta de sua pequena vagina. Então, devagar a lambeu, necessitando uma amostra de seu gosto para saborear em sua língua.

—Mas, Kei, pensei…

Ele não sabia o que ela ia dizer, mas suas palavras foram transformadas em um grito abafadas e logo um gemido quando ele chupou devagar seu clitóris. Ela estava tão molhada. Ele bebeu ruidosamente todo o suco de sua vagina e a lambeu até obter mais fluido dela. Seus gritos se tornaram súplicas. Ele se deu um banquete com seu sexo, saciando-se e levando-a ao clímax. Ela não se apressou. Em vez disso, passou seu tempo amando-a, despertando-a, devolvendo a ela todo o prazer que ela havia dado a ele. O dragão retumbou contente dentro de sua cabeça.

Então, as imagens que o haviam assaltado em sua cabeça voltaram, ela estava pronta para uma criança. Ele se retirou. Ele tinha que lhe dar sua semente e queria sentir que ela o aceitava. O instinto lhe conduziu para cima. Ele subiu seu corpo e deslizou seu pênis em seu sexo em um movimento fluido.

Ele gemeu quando sua vagina molhada sorveu seu pênis no interior. Ele estava mais à frente do pensamento, mais à frente do comportamento racional. Ele tinha que gozar dentro dela, para enchê-la com sua semente. Ele não tinha nenhum controle, nenhuma restrição. Ele empurrou dentro dela duas vezes, e outra vez, sentindo a ascensão estável de um orgasmo claro e afiado.

Ele a penetrou profundamente e seu mundo explodiu. Ele a inundou com sua semente.

Alguns segundos mais tarde, a força abandonou seu corpo, ele sofreu um colapso em cima dela. Não tinha a energia de se retirar e se manteve nesta posição. Seu pênis ficou sepultado em sua vagina. Ele ia necessitar mais de sua vagina em um momento então preferiu ficar lá dentro.

Lorran se moveu debaixo dele e ele acariciou sua cabeça. Seus olhos estavam nublados pela dor e ele sentiu o impulso repentino de acariciá-la. Ele esfregou seu nariz ao longo de sua bochecha, acalmando-a.

—Não posso te dar um herdeiro, Kei — disse ela depois de um momento.

Ele se inclinou para trás e a contemplou com assombro.

—É isso o que você pensa? — ela se encolheu de ombros mas ele viu através do movimento casual. Esta era a fonte da dor.

— Nunca havia me ocorrido até três horas atrás que você poderia ter ficado grávida. Eu não lhe fodia para ter um herdeiro. Eu lhe fodia porque não posso deixar de fazê-lo.

Ela sorriu e ele sentiu que ela se relaxava debaixo dele.

—Eu tinha notado.

—Não quero me deter — disse ele, sabendo que era uma distinção importante.

Ele se apoiou em seus cotovelos e esfregou seu pênis úmido dentro de sua fenda. A fricção leve imediatamente o devolveu a um estado duro. Lorran ofegou quando ele palpitou profundamente dentro dela. Ele sabia que ela gostava disto, os pulsos curtos que o massageavam dentro de sua vagina indicavam isso.

—Quero me mover dentro desta xoxota apertada até que lhe doa de necessidade — rosnou Kei. Lorran ofegou. — E então te darei o que você pedir.

Ele continuou lhe sussurrando enquanto se balançava dentro dela, enchendo sua mente com sua voz quando ele preencheu seu corpo com seu pênis. Seus olhos ficaram vagos quando ela se perdeu uma vez mais.

Era isso o que ele queria que ela recordasse quando ele se fosse. Ele resistiu a sua própria necessidade de empurrar com força e trabalhou por ela, lhe dando prazer com seu corpo, suas mãos, sua boca e seu pênis até que o sol começou a subir sigilosamente no céu. Então, sua mente perdeu todo sentido para ele e se afundou uma vez mais em sua vagina e outra vez a encheu com sua semente.

Kei rosnou quando se lavou na tina minúscula. Seus joelhos se apertaram contra seu peito e seus ombros eram mais amplos que a borda da pequena tina. Mas era um modo rápido de se assear. Talvez mais tarde ele pudesse convencer Lorran a ir até a cachoeira —desfrutariam dos prazeres da lagoa quente. As visões nebulosas que pareciam caracterizar os pensamentos do dragão, imediatamente formaram quadros de Kei e Lorran, nus nas rochas ao lado da cachoeira. Ela o havia olhado naquela primeira noite. Agora ele poderia apreciar ela totalmente — seus lábios em seu pênis, sua boca bebendo em sua vagina. O dragão se queixou demonstrando sua concordância.

Ele lhe daria o dia para descansar. O protesto de Nekane era um rosnado suave. Kei sacudiu sua cabeça. Era estranho como ele havia se adaptado a voz do dragão. Ele quase esperou mais reações da besta.

Os tons baixos da voz de um homem fora da cabana tiraram Kei de seus pensamentos. Ficou de pé e passou uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura. Era estranho ouvir outro humano.

O único contato com o mundo além da cabana tinham sido as mensagens de Kei ao Castelo.

Ninguém visitava Lorran. O povoado não a aprovava. Ela havia dito que as pessoas no início a tinham ameaçado quando ela se aproximou. Agora, a maioria a ignorava.

Sacudindo seu cabelo úmido sobre seu ombro, Kei andou até a janela e olhou para fora.

Um homem alto, corpulento, com um rosto amistoso e um sorriso aberto escutava atentamente enquanto Lorran falava. O homem estendeu a mão e a acariciou suavemente em um ombro. Então ele falou e Lorran sorriu. Kei não podia ouvir as palavras do homem. Um rugido violento em sua cabeça bloqueou o som.

Kei sentiu que os músculos atrás de seu pescoço começavam a se esticar. Ele fixou a vista em sua mão, olhando-a se apertar e se enroscar até que formou uma garra.

A risada suave de Lorran flutuou através do ar. Ela saudou com a cabeça e olhou o homem voltando para o povoado. Alguns segundos mais tarde, ela entrou.

—Era o Sr. Fiya do armazém. Ele entregava… — ela parou e o olhou. — O que está errado?

—Eu sinto o cheiro dele em você. — Kei não reconheceu sua própria voz. O som era profundo e baixo, como o grunhido de um animal. — Ele te tocou. — Levantou sua cabeça e a contemplou. A névoa escura que ele associava ao dragão não bloqueou sua visão. Somente a intensificou. Tudo nela estava claro. Cada fio do cabelo foi separado e cada aroma catalogado. Cada fôlego que ela tomou foi reunido em seus pulmões. Kei piscou e tentou afastar a névoa.

Estava passando. A besta lutava pelo controle. Um homem havia tocado sua companheira! Ele virou seu pescoço, esticando-o e enroscando-se ao redor, lutando pela dominação final sobre o corpo.

— Ele te tocou — Ele ouviu-se repetindo.

Quando ele disse as palavras, deu um passo para frente — o humano se esforçou por negar cada passo, mas o dragão era muito forte.

 _Minha_. _Tocou o que é meu_! Além das palavras, Kei sentiu a necessidade feroz do dragão de possuir Lorran. Kei resistiu, opondo-se com toda a força que tinha. E de todos os modos seguiu adiante.

—Ele só tocou meu ombro. — Lorran moveu sua cabeça. E retrocedeu.

Isto explodiu em sua mente — _ela retrocedia, fugia dele._

 _Se afastar? Não! Minha!_

Kei sabia que Lorran tinha ouvido o grito mental do dragão quando ela moveu sua cabeça e continuou retrocedendo. Kei olhou o movimento e o dragão gritou. O bramido reverberou pela pequena cabana. Lorran levou as mãos aos ouvidos para bloquear o espantoso ruído.

Kei sentiu que sua consciência se apagava, perdendo até a capacidade de lutar contra a besta.

Ela andou de costas. O movimento lhe pareceu familiar. Só necessitou de um momento para se recordar — era como em seu sonho. Ela estava sendo caçada por um dragão. Espreitada pelo homem que amava.

Toda aparência de humanidade se extinguiu dos olhos negros que a contemplaram. Mas era mais do que apenas os olhos negros o que lhe advertiram que Kei já não estava no comando. As ondas da raiva emanaram de seu corpo. O dragão tinha tomado o controle da mente humana e estava perto de se libertar das restrições físicas humanas. Quando a criatura aparecesse, a casa não seria capaz de contê-la. A incendiaria. Aquela fúria longamente contida explodiria.

Pouco disposta a desviar o olhar, ela andou para trás, e colocou seu pé na barra de seu vestido, caiu com um ruído surdo. Kei ainda avançava.

Lorran subiu para trás em suas mãos e pés, tentando escapar. Seu coração bombeou o sangue irregularmente por suas veias.

—Kei, por favor — disse ela quando pôde juntar bastante ar para falar.

 _Minha_! A palavra entrou em sua mente, mas Kei não a falou.

—Não. — ela moveu sua cabeça.

 _Minha_! A criatura repetiu.

—Não, por favor.

Ele se inclinou e começou a avançar lentamente os poucos metros que o separavam dela. Puxou para cima a lã áspera de seu vestido, expondo suas pernas até suas coxas. Ela se moveu para baixar o tecido mas ele estava ali — suas mãos a alcançaram, agarrando suas coxas e puxando-a para ele.

—Kei, por favor. Não o deixe ganhar. — Chamou-lhe com a esperança que em seu interior o humano que era ainda fosse capaz de reagir.

Ele afastou o olhar de suas pernas. Suas mãos se apertaram em seus joelhos.

—Por favor, Kei, não faça isto.

O medo em sua voz o alcançou profundamente. Isto o impressionou, enviando força ao seu corpo. Ele se voltou, investindo em direção a porta. Ele tinha que se afastar-se. Ele atravessou a porta aberta e tropeçou na porta de madeira. Respirou fundo, tentando afastar o aroma de Lorran de suas narinas. O aroma de seu medo ainda alterava seus sentidos. Ele andou com passo majestoso através da porta e seguiu seu caminho.

 _Aroma masculino nela!_

O grito de Nekane palpitou no cérebro de Kei, tornando quase impossível pensar. A única opção que ele tinha era se mover. Ele saiu correndo, para longe de Lorran, para os bosques. Ele seguiu o atalho estreito até o povoado. O aroma do homem que havia tocado em Lorran foi facilmente reconhecido e ele começou a segui-lo.

A raiva dilaceradora ferveu dentro outra vez. _Mate o homem_.

Kei se sacudiu se detendo, agarrando uma pequena árvore para impedir de seguir adiante, de caçar o homem que havia se atrevido a tocar em sua mulher!

Ele se obrigou a tomar fôlego lentamente, limpar seu corpo de tudo exceto do aroma do chão e das árvores que ladeavam o caminho. A névoa turvou seus pensamentos, mas Kei seguiu agarrado a árvore. Era a única coisa que o ligava a terra.

Lentamente Kei voltou a tomar tempo para se concentrar. O sol quase havia se ocultado. Ele havia saído há horas. Olhou ao redor e cheirou o ar, odiando o movimento parecido ao de um animal, mas necessitando os sentidos do dragão. O aroma do comerciante havia se desvanecido e não havia nenhum aroma de sangue. Kei olhou para baixo, para suas mãos. Estavam limpas exceto pela seiva da árvore. Então ele não tinha matado o homem.

Nekane se queixou em resposta. A besta não estava feliz. Kei podia sentir o futuro plano do dragão. Quando Nekane finalmente fosse solto das coações do corpo humano, ele voltaria e mataria o comerciante.

Lorran lhe havia dito no princípio que era inseguro para ele voltar para casa porque ele faria mal às pessoas ao redor dele. Agora ele sabia por que. O dragão mantinha a memória e a raiva. Ele voltaria para castigar a qualquer um que o tivesse ofendido.

Mas Kei tinha o controle no momento. O triunfo palpitou por suas veias lhe dando força.

E outra ereção.

Lorran. Ele a desejava. Queria fodê-la, deslizar sua língua em sua vagina. Reclamando-a, então ela nunca pensaria em outro homem.

 _Sim. Sim. Mais. É Minha._

Mas ele não iria. Kei esmagou a rebelião do dragão. A criatura uivou dentro de sua cabeça novamente.

Agarrando-se ao pouco que restava de sua humanidade, Kei começou a planejar. Já era tempo. Ele tinha que partir.

Lorran se sentou ao lado do fogo, aparentemente lendo, mas Kei sabia que ela tinha estado olhando fixamente sem expressão as páginas. Ela elevou o olhar quando ele entrou, com o medo refletido em seus olhos. Ela o escondeu rapidamente, mas era muito tarde. Ele sabia que estava ali. Ele se preparou para o grito do dragão. A besta rosnou suavemente, mas permaneceu estável.

—Estou indo embora.

—O que? Agora? Está escuro lá fora.

—É o melhor. Eu tenho que partir. Agora.

Ela afastou o livro e ficou de pé, movendo-se rapidamente para ele. Kei retrocedeu.

—Não se aproxime .

—Você não me fará mal, Kei. Eu sei.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

—Eu não, mas e ele? — Ele deu um toque ao lado de sua cabeça. — Eu não posso controlá-lo muito mais tempo. Acontecerá finalmente. — Ele se tinha perguntado por que o dragão havia ficado silencioso por tanto tempo, agora, parecia que a besta estava pronta para aparecer. — Tenho que ir para casa. Entregar meus papéis e falar com meus irmãos antes da mudança final.

—Mas…

—Lorran, não o faça. Você fez todo o possível. Espero que o que aprendeu de mim ajudará a outros.

—Deixe eu ir contigo.

—Não o faça. — A olhou com coragem. — Não te sacrificarei do modo que o fez com Cronan. Esta criatura dentro de mim te destruiria.

—Não o vejo como um sacrifício.

Ele sentiu suas palavras em seu peito. Ele poderia tê-la. Ela viria com ele e permaneceria ao seu lado.

—Eu sei o que me vai me acontecer. A vida com esse horror é muito ruim. Te levar ao nível dos infernos me deixaria louco.

Ele esperou, olhando-a até que ela assentira com a cabeça, até que ele estivesse seguro que ela entendia. Se ela se preocupava com ele, ela tinha que deixá-lo ir. Ele não podia fazer que ela passasse sua vida no canto escuro de uma caverna. Só os Deuses sabiam o que o dragão ia fazer a ela.

Ele tinha que partir.

Ele olhou ao redor da cabana. Ele não tinha nada para levar. Nada aqui lhe pertencia.

Exceto ela.

 _Minha._

Ele ignorou a voz, usando a força introduzida nele desde a infância. Ele podia andar pelo fogo, suportar uma dor inimaginável — ele podia se afastar dela.

Parou na porta sabendo que tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

—Obrigado. Por tudo. — Lorran continuou de pé. Lágrimas apareciam no canto inferior de seus olhos que os faziam brilhar na pálida luz da vela. — Você é uma mulher assombrosa.

E ele andou na noite escura, o dragão gritando em sua cabeça.

 _Não!_

 _Não!_

O gemido de Nekane ressonou pela cabana vazia. Ela olhou a porta atrás dele e sentiu o grito de seu próprio coração em resposta. A compaixão pelo dragão — e pelo homem destinado à morte. As lágrimas se derramaram por suas bochechas. Ela queria correr atrás dele, lhe arrastar, lhe fazer retroceder, lhe suplicar para que ficasse, mas afinal para que?

O dragão aumentava nele.

E Kei sabia.

Ele partia para protegê-la.

—Merda.

Ela poderia ir com ele, mas ele não queria. Sua honra, que era uma das muitas coisas que ela tinha aprendido sobre ele, não o deixaria ficar. Era Nekane. Aquela tarde durante o tempo que o dragão a espreitava através do quarto, assustou-a. Ela tremeu só em recordar. Kei tinha desaparecido completamente.

Ela tinha tido medo, realmente medo da besta dentro dele.

 _Minha._

Kei o havia dito freqüentemente mas foi só quando o dragão tinha gritado isto, que ela entendeu seu verdadeiro sentido. Ele queria que pertencesse a ele, completamente. Queria consumi-la.

Lorran se afundou no chão e olhou fixamente sem expressão o fogo. A cabana estava consumida em uma sepulcral tranqüilidade. Como ela ia fazer? Como ia aprender a viver sem ele?

Seus piores medos se tornaram realidade. Havia se apaixonado por ele.

Capítulo 8

—Bem, bem, bem. Ele está de volta.

Kei ignorou a saudação zombadora de Kafe. Nekane rosnou silenciosamente na cabeça de Kei. O dragão sentia os sentimentos de Kei por seu irmão pois ele era um bom juiz do caráter. Havia um dia que Kei tinha retornado, mas era a primeira vez que se encontrava com Kafe.

—Você tem que ver que o Tratado da Borda Norte, já está pronto. —Kei pegou o documento de Riker.

O homem jovem saudou com a cabeça. Kei olhou seu irmão durante um momento. Algumas pessoas pensariam que ele era muito jovem para governar, mas Kei conhecia a força de Riker. Como Kei, Riker havia sido treinado como guerreiro. Agora, ele seria o Rei.

Kei lançou um olhar para o papel que segurava em sua mão. Ele sempre tinha suposto que ele teria um filho para lhe ensinar, um filho para criar e treinar como seu sucessor. Ele nunca tinha pensado que ele teria horas, em vez de anos para passar informações importantes. Mas Riker era honesto. Infelizmente, o mesmo não podia ser dito sobre Kafe. Kafe era inteligente, mas cheio de artimanhas. E dez minutos mais velho que Kei.

—O que? Nenhuma saudação para mim? Realmente é grosseiro, Kei. — Kafe passou as pontas de suas unhas pelo colete aveludado que usava. — Ou há algo mais apropriado para lhe chamar agora? Ovo de dragão, talvez?

Kei levantou o olhar e olhou ao espelho de sua imagem. A conexão mística entre gêmeos era lixo, no que se referia a Kei. Ele não se sentia absolutamente vinculado a Kafe, exceto por uma mútua aversão. Naturalmente, Riker havia dito a Kafe sobre o ataque de dragão. Riker não entendia a profundidade do ódio de Kafe por Kei.

Kei fazia todo o possível para proteger seu irmão mais jovem da verdadeira natureza de Kafe. Agora que Riker seria o Rei, teria que adverti-lo. Ele tinha que saber que não podia confiar em Kafe.

—Kafe, o que você deseja? — Kei perguntou, fazendo todo o possível para parecer aborrecido. Isto irritaria Kafe e talvez ele partisse.

—Só o que é o meu por direito.

Kei sabia que Kafe se referia ao Reino. Ele sempre tinha acreditado que ele deveria ter sido escolhido para dirigi-lo. Seu pai tinha tomado outra decisão.

—O Reino irá para meu herdeiro.

—Bem, a menos que você tenha implantado uma semente nas três semanas passadas, parece que serei eu. — Os olhos de Kafe se endureceram. — Você não conseguiu engravidar a nenhuma mulher, não é mesmo? Qual é o nome da vadia que cuidou de sua lamentável vida? A que te devolveu a saúde?

Kei não se recordava de ter feito movimento algum. Mas em um momento estava sobre a mesa e suas mãos ao redor da garganta de Kafe antes que as últimas palavras da frase fossem ditas.

Seus dedos se cravaram na pele quando ele apertou a garganta do delinqüente. _Mate-o. Mate_.

—Kei, se detenha. O que você está fazendo? — Kei retrocedeu quando Riker agarrou suas mãos e tentou lhe afastar. — Deixe-o ir.

Lutando contra Nekane a cada polegada, Kei obrigou suas mãos a se afrouxarem. Seu gêmeo caiu ao chão, fazendo esforços para respirar, linhas vermelhas apareciam em sua garganta.

Kafe fulminou seu irmão com o olhar.

—Você me atacou por causa de uma mulher? Ela deve ser muito boa… — ele fez uma pausa. Kei elevou seu punho, preparado para romper o aperto de Riker se Kafe dissesse uma palavra desrespeitosa contra Lorran. O dragão se queixou, concordando.

—Enfermeira — Kafe terminou finalmente. Ele ficou de pé e sacudiu sua roupa de couro com dedos delicados. — Eu não sabia que ela significava tanto para você. — O brilho que brilhou em seus olhos preocupou Kei durante um momento, mas o deixou passar. Em alguns dias, nada disto teria importância.

—Não quero que pense nela em absoluto.

Kafe se encolheu de ombros e então estremeceu. Por um momento Kei sentiu pena.

Ele tinha machucado seu irmão. O pescoço de Kafe já estava com hematomas. Mas ele merecia isto e mais.

Como um animal encerrado em uma jaula, Nekane pairava além do mundo físico. Kei respirou fundo. Se tornava mais e mais duro controlá-lo. Demoraria um dia, talvez dois antes que a criatura o dominasse completamente. O dragão grunhiu seu desgosto. _O mate. Mata-o._

O dragão gritou em sua cabeça, novamente pedindo Lorran. _Ela é minha!_

Kei quase não ouviu, e não escutou Kafe dizer adeus. Era duro concentrar-se no meio dos gritos do dragão.

Ele esperou até que Kafe partisse antes de encarar Riker. Ele era jovem para ser coroado, mas Kei sabia que seu irmão era inteligente, valente e tinha consciência. Ele o faria bem.

—A primeira coisa que você tem que fazer quando eu morrer é banir Kafe.

Os olhos de Riker se arregalaram.

—O que?

—Ele te causará problemas. Nosso pai me pediu que o deixasse ficar. Não cometa o mesmo erro. O proscreva. Eu não posso. Você tem que fazê-lo. — Kei se encolheu de ombros, parecendo casual. — Ele tem dinheiro e alugará homens. Você terá a lealdade dos guardas daqui. Use isso.

Riker assentiu com a cabeça. Havia um brilho de culpa nos olhos de seu irmão. Isso era bom. Ele já havia pensado em se desfazer-se de Kafe. Era algo que Kei deveria ter feito há um ano, mas ele tinha feito uma promessa. Riker teria que se ocupar disto. Havia tantas coisas que ele deixaria a cargo de Riker.

Inclusive Lorran. Suas instruções em seus diários eram explícitas. Ele confiava que Riker as levasse a cabo.

Kei limpou sua garganta.

—Certo. Agora, a Borda Norte deve ser contida. A rebelião não é mais que um protesto de camponeses. Envia a alguém...

Lorran saiu a porta e olhou o sol da manhã golpear seus olhos. Ela tinha passado todo o dia de ontem e o dia anterior a esse dentro da cabana soluçando. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados pelo pranto de dois dias. Com uma respiração tranqüila, ela jogou seus ombros para trás. Ela não gritaria por ele por mais tempo. Ele tinha partido. Por escolha própria.

Mas a verdade se mostrava embora ela tentasse negá-la. Kei tinha partido para protegê-la. Nekane ficava mais forte. Kei perdia o controle. Ela passou pela porta de madeira. Iria à cidade pegar algumas provisões. Seria uma boa desculpa para ouvir a última intriga. Ia estar nos lábios de todo o mundo quando o Rei se convertesse em um dragão.

Uma brisa fria enviou um tremor pelos seus braços. Era cedo. O sol não tinha tido tempo para esquentar a terra. Esperaria até o meio-dia e depois iria. Haveria muito tempo para ouvir o que eles diziam.

Uma bota que aparecia na plataforma de madeira chamou sua atenção. Ela se virou e seu coração parou.

—Kei!— Ela caminhou quatro passos para ele. Quando ela lançou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, sentiu que algo estava errado. Ela retrocedeu . — Você não é Kei.

Era a imagem de Kei. Mas as bordas suaves de seu rosto e o brilho cruel em seus olhos eram tão dramaticamente diferentes de Kei que ela se surpreendeu de tê-lo confundido por um momento.

— Quem é você? — Ela tinha uma vaga lembrança das histórias sobre príncipes gêmeos, mas não tinha feito caso dos contos. Ela tinha colocado de lado essa vida há cinco anos quando tinha decidido estudar dragões em vez de voltar para a casa de seu pai.

—Sou Kafe. O irmão de Kei, como você vê. Kei não me mencionou? Que estranho. Ele geralmente não pode dizer bastante sobre mim. — O sorriso lisonjeador fez doer a mandíbula de Lorran. Ela retrocedeu outro passo. — Kei me enviou. Ele está preocupado com você, ele se preocupa que você esteja aqui desprotegida. — Lorran avançou pouco a pouco para trás. Ele a seguiu passando pela porta. — Ele precisa de você. Lamenta admitir isso, mas a quer com ele.

Ela teve que suprimir a dor que suas palavras criavam. Ela não confiava nele. Kei tinha partido para protegê-la. Por que a chamaria?

—Não acredito em você.

—É verdade. Ele sente sua falta.

Seu estômago se contraiu. Ah, como ela queria que isto fosse verdade, mas Kei não a chamaria.

—Penso que você deveria partir.

—Não sem você. — O sorriso encantador desapareceu e uma mesquinhez radiante refletiu em seus olhos.

— Você pode aparecer ante seu querido Kei cheia de contusões, ou não. A opção é sua. — Ele fez uma pausa —. Embora pensando bem —Ele elevou sua mão e a esbofeteou. Lorran caiu na terra, sua bochecha ardendo. — Algumas contusões não seriam tão má idéia — disse Kafe. — Agora, posso me deter, ou posso lhe bater até sangrar. Qualquer coisa satisfará meus objetivos.

Lorran não respondeu. Sua cabeça vibrava pelo golpe. Ela mal notou quando ele a arrastou pelos seus pés e a empurrou para outro soldado. O guerreiro a agarrou contra seu peito e então rapidamente atou suas mãos com uma corda.

Kafe agarrou seu queixo em seus dedos e levantou sua cabeça, inspecionando seu rosto.

— Não me incomodaria em te machucar, me cause qualquer problema e eu te apresento diante de Kei como a uma massa enrugada de carne humana — ela o fulminou com o olhar silenciosamente. Kafe sorriu. — Sim, é quase impossível acreditar que somos irmãos, não é mesmo?

Kei andava com passo majestoso diante da lareira, se virou e repetiu o caminho. A energia correu por seu corpo. A energia de um dragão.

A besta maldita não o deixaria descansar.

 _Minha._

A voz irritante ressonou pela cabeça de Kei.

 _Minha_! O dragão insistiu.

Ele queria Lorran. Kei apertou suas mãos até que seus nódulos empalidecessem. Ele tinha que lutar contra isto — tinha que lutar contra o impulso de chamar Lorran. Se ele enviasse um mensageiro, ela poderia estar aqui no meio da amanhã. Ela viria se ele a convocasse. Ela era leal e também malditamente carinhosa.

 _Sim. Minha._

—Não! — Kei esmurrou seu punho contra o suporte da lareira de pedra. A dor fuzilou seu braço, mas ele mal a sentiu. A rocha se rachou sob a força de seu punho. A força do dragão entrava em seu corpo humano, assim com a voz que agora sempre estava em sua cabeça.

—Sua M… Majestade?

Kei se endireitou e se virou para enfrentar a criada. Ele a reconheceu. Ela tinha compartilhado sua cama em algumas ocasiões. Ela tragou convulsivamente e o contemplou com os olhos arregalados.

Foi nisso em que eu me converti. Uma besta que inspira medo a seus próprios criados.

A moça andou com cautela para ele. Ela era linda, alta e magra, com seios cheios que caberiam perfeitamente em suas mãos. Seu vestido de decote baixo, revelando uma fenda profunda. Ela tinha sido uma amante impaciente. Agora ela se assustava dele.

Ele respirou fundo e inalou seu aroma. Ele fez uma pausa e esperou o dragão, esperando o rosnado da luxúria fechar-se de repente em seu corpo.

Nada. Ela era uma bela mulher e ele não sentiu nenhum desejo de fodê-la. Não parecia que o dragão notasse sequer sua presença no quarto.

—O que é isto?

—Pediram-me que entregasse isto a você.

Kei silenciosamente tomou a nota de sua mão trêmulas. Os rabiscos reconhecíveis de Kafe fizeram que os músculos ao longo das costas de Kei se apertassem quase ao ponto de romper-se.

—Obrigado. — Ele a mandou embora, mal notando quando ela partiu, e contemplou a nota.

" _Me encontre na Rocha de Turphen. Tenho algo que quer."_

Não estava assinado, mas isto não surpreendeu Kei. O que era o que seu irmão pretendia agora? Uma emboscada?

Isso não importava. Os papéis foram assinados e registrados. Riker era seu herdeiro. E Kafe sabia que Kei estaria morto dentro de alguns dias de qualquer modo.

Kei se moveu rapidamente, juntando sua espada e couros de batalha. Ele não conhecia o plano de Kafe, mas tinha aprendido há muito a não o subestimar.

A Rocha de Turphen tinha sido seu ponto de reunião quando meninos. Ficava a uma curta distância, não muito longe, mas o suficientemente longe dos olhos curiosos do Castelo, não podiam vê-los praticar com espadas de madeira e golpear um ao outro com os pedaços de madeira.

Kei atravessou o bosque sem tentar ocultar sua passagem. Ele se dirigiu para a clareira ao lado da enorme rocha e esperou. Os sentidos do dragão se concentraram em torno do bosque em volta deles. Kei deixou a consciência fluir nele e imediatamente podia ver mais à frente da clareira, recolhendo detalhes minuciosos sobre os homens escondidos no bosque.

Então devia ser uma emboscada. Era quase mais fácil este caminho, Kei decidiu. Ele morreria aqui, como um homem. Em vez de apoiado em uma caverna e caçado como um dragão.

 _Minha._

Kei ignorou a súplica do dragão. Os gritos da criatura por Lorran se faziam uma parte constante de sua vida.

—Kafe, o que você quer? — Kei chamou.

Kafe saiu das sombras, mas ficou na borda da clareira.

—Ah, não é o que quero. É o que você quer.

—Kafe, não tenho tempo para isto. Tem homens rodeando a clareira — Se ele tivesse querido, ele poderia ter dito a Kafe onde se escondia cada um, mas ele decidiu terminar isto. — Você planeja me matar? Certo, mas não pode fazê-lo sem tanto teatro? — Kei não embainhou sua espada e se preparou para o ataque. Ele não se renderia sem lutar. Isto ia contra sua natureza. — Riker será o Rei não importa como eu morra, e ambos sabemos que esse dia não está longe. Realmente me faz feliz que tenha tomado a iniciativa de fazer isto.

A irritação no rosto de Kafe mereceu cada palavra de brincadeira. Mas então, a satisfação voltou.

—Ah, ainda tenho uma possibilidade de ser o Rei. Em particular quando for banido. Não deveria ser difícil anular sua última vontade. Era de um homem sob a influência de um dragão.

Kei se manteve impassível, não demonstrando medo. Riker era inteligente. Ele seria capaz de lidar com ele.

—Mas, já que você vai me ceder a Monarquia, nós economizemos todos os fastios de uma guerra civil sangrenta.

A confiança de Kafe era inquietante.

—Por que eu lhe cederia isso? — Kei perguntou.

Kafe moveu a cabeça com uma ordem silenciosa para alguém atrás dele. Um guerreiro caminhou para frente. Arrastando Lorran.

— _Minha!_ — Nekane gritou a palavra. Esta ressonou nas árvores e desapareceu na noite.

Kafe se retirou e depois contemplou seu irmão.

—Era a besta? Ela tem uma voz. E realmente a esta quer essa pequena senhora aqui. — Kafe agarrou Lorran pela parte superior de seus braços e a empurrou. Suas mãos estavam amarradas diante dela e tropeçou, caindo contra o peito de Kafe.

Nekane rosnou.

Kei respirou fundo e contemplou Lorran, ignorando seu irmão e a reposicionamento dos homens no bosque.

—Ele machucou você?

Lorran levantou seus olhos e elevou sua cabeça. Uma mordaça bloqueava suas palavras. Uma contusão roxa escura danificava a pele delicada de sua bochecha. Nekane gritou outra vez.

—Ela está bem. — disse Kafe. — Ah, você queria dizer, se a estuprei? Ainda não. Mas suponho que me ocuparei disso. Embora, eu não tenho certeza que eu possa conseguir com uma puta de dragão.

Kei se enrijeceu. Ele foi treinado para pensar durante o caos da guerra, mas os uivos de Nekane encheram sua cabeça, bloqueando a capacidade de planejar. Kei levantou sua espada e avançou.

Uma faca brilhou na mão de Kafe.

—Eu não faria isso. Eu a matarei agora mesmo. Me dê o Reino e deixarei você tê-la. E quando estiver morto, a protegerei. Se não, a entregarei aos meus homens para que a usem a vontade.

—Não!

A mente de Kei se tornou escura. Em um momento cegador antes que todo o pensamento se apagasse, ele sentiu seu corpo explodir.

Estava feito.

Lorran gritou através da mordaça apertada quando o dragão se materializou na pequena clareira. Em um momento Kei estava diante deles, e no seguinte, havia ido. Nekane bramou quando abriu suas asas. Ele era enorme, dominava o espaço aberto com seu corpo comprido e sua poderosa cauda. Suas asas roçaram a copa das árvores. Sua escala de cores que ia do verde ao arroxeado brilhou na luz escura. Sua cabeça enorme se balançou para frente, seus olhos negros procuravam Lorran.

—Matem o dragão — ordenou Kafe dando um passo para trás. O bosque explodiu. Os homens emanaram das árvores e subiram sobre as rochas. As espadas cintilaram na luz da lua e o assobio de flechas encheu o céu da noite.

Kafe empurrou Lorran para um soldado.

—Vigia-a. Quero ver isto. — Ele dobrou seus braços sobre seu peito e olhou quando seus homens começaram a dar golpes no dragão.

Lorran lutou com o guerreiro. Ele apertou suas pulsos em suas fortes mãos, a pressão cresceu quando seus olhos se arregalaram. Nekane se aproximava. Os cortes de espadas em sua pele tinham pouco efeito. As flechas jogadas em sua resistente pele eram como irritações menores. Mas havia tantos deles, muitos homens que lutavam contra o dragão enfurecido.

Uma parede de homens atacou seu lado. Nekane se virou e abriu sua boca. As chamas jogadas através do céu da noite foram seguidas pelos gemidos de dor. Mas, mais homens seguiram, aproximando-se por trás. A criatura se enroscou, tentando de sacudir os soldados.

Os gritos furiosos de Nekane se tornaram de dor quando uma espada rasgou sua resistente pele. Com um giro de sua cauda jogou seu atacante contra os arbustos.

Lorran virou sua cabeça de lado, puxando e deslizando a mordaça para baixo. Ela tinha que chegar até Nekane. Ela tinha que afastá-lo dali. Eles o matariam. Ela sentiu que a mordaça cedia. Cuspiu o tecido que haviam lhe metido na boca.

—Nekane, não! Vá. Escape.

—De modo que a besta tem um nome — zombou Kafe. — Não importa como o chama, é um dragão. Matem-no — ele pediu outra vez.

O homem que segurava Lorran a jogou para trás, a silhueta de Nekane se afundava mais e mais na massa de guerreiros e arqueiros. O sangue emanava de um lado do dragão. Um soldado valente se adiantou e afundou uma flecha em uma ferida aberta de espada.

O grito de Nekane ressoou pelas árvores. Uma flecha perfurou seu pescoço. Ele esticou seu pescoço e bramou. O fogo estalou profundamente dentro de sua garganta.

—Não! — Lorran lutou para chegar até ele. As lágrimas correram por suas bochechas e obstruíram sua garganta. Eles o matavam. — Deixem-no em paz.

— _Minha!?_

A palavra se distinguiu sobre o clamor das espadas. A dor e a confusão soaram através da voz de Nekane como se ele não compreendesse o que estava acontecendo. Outro guerreiro abriu caminho, ferindo a perna dianteira de Nekane.

O dragão retrocedia, agitando suas asas, jogando os homens contra as árvores.

—Não retrocedam. Até ter matado a criatura.

Os homens continuaram atacando com espadas seguidas de facas. O dragão rugiu. Lorran ofegou enquanto o som penetrava profundamente em sua mente.

Nekane tencionou seus músculos, ficando em cócoras e saltou. Suas pernas o lançaram no ar e as asas potentes o levantaram. As flechas perseguindo-o enquanto escapava. Lorran olhou, rezando por sua segurança quando ele se virou e voou para fora da vista.

—O dragão está vencido! — Kafe levantou sua espada limpa na vitória. — Vamos nos divertir. Daremos um banquete. Banimos o dragão.

—Nós? — Lorran se libertou de seu captor e golpeou com suas mãos atadas o peito de Kafe. O homem se desequilibrou. — Você não fez nada exceto caçá-lo, você é uma doninha. Ele é seu irmão.

O ódio brilhou nos olhos de Kafe.

—Ele é uma besta e se quer ser conhecida como algo mais que a puta de um dragão, fará o que eu te ordenar. — Kafe colocou novamente sua faca em sua vagem. — Eu poderia ter algum uso para você em minha casa. Parece que meu irmão gostava de seus talentos. Interessa-me averiguar que fez a ele que era tão especial. Deve foder incrivelmente.

Os dias sem dormir e a dor de ver a transformação final de Kei romperam o controle de Lorran. Sem pensar, ela balançou suas mãos atadas. Seus nódulos golpearam a boca de Kafe. O sangue emanava de seus lábios partidos.

—Sua cadela! Guardas, peguem-na. Ela atacou o Príncipe herdeiro.

As mãos imediatamente aterrissaram sobre seus braços e ombros. Lorran não lutou. Sua mão palpitava, mas ela se sentiu satisfeita. Kafe levava sua marca.

—Levem-na ao calabouço. Não lhe façam mal. Quero-a limpa e me rogando por sua liberdade.

—Eu morro primeiro.

—Isto sempre é uma opção, sim.

Lorran se sentou na beirada da cama suja. Ela tinha estado ali durante dois dias. Ao menos, foi assim que ela o calculou apoiando-se nas pobres comidas que eles lhe trouxeram.

Ela estava ilesa, só na escuridão quase completa da cela. Ninguém a havia tocado nem falado com ela.

Nekane estava por aí. Em algum lugar.

Sozinho.

As lembranças daquele dia a tinham mantido acordada. A pobre criatura não tinha entendido o que acontecia. Só tinha querido proteger Lorran — alcançar a mulher que ele considerava... sua companheira.

Seu coração balançou.

Poderia ser isto? Ela tinha visto a força de um dragão — e a raiva e o aborrecimento da criatura. Então recordou que Nekane havia se acalmado, relaxando quando havia tocou Kei.

De repente se tornou evidente. Nekane permaneceu calmo, permitindo Kei tomar a iniciativa, enquanto Lorran estava por perto. A salvo. Ela se estremeceu. Ainda podia escutar os gritos de Nekane tentando chegar até ela. Para protegê-la. Ficou de pé e começou a caminhar através da cela. Ela rapidamente repassou as transformações de Nekane. Ele havia se manifestado três vezes — quando ele tinha sido privado do acesso ao sexo de Lorran, quando outro homem a havia tocado, e quando esteve ameaçada.

Supunha-se que os dragões não faziam distinções em sua busca de sexo. Nekane não tinha estado interessado na mulher que Lorran havia trazido do povoado. E se o dragão procurasse muito mais que só uma companheira para o sexo? E se ele procurasse uma companheira? E todas as mulheres eram simplesmente candidatas até que ele encontrasse a correta?

Poderia ser isto?

Nekane era uma criatura obcecada sexualmente, ciumenta, protetora, que a tinha reclamado como sua. Se ela pudesse lhe convencer que estava segura, que não o abandonaria e que o amava, seria possível que ele se retirasse e deixasse Kei retornar?

Ela se recostou contra a parede traseira. E como se supõe que possa convencer um dragão de tudo isto? Ela olhou ao redor da cela. A primeira coisa que faria ao sair do calabouço, seria procurar Nekane.

A luz entrou no quarto em um raio através do chão. Lorran necessitou de um minuto para se dar conta de que a porta tinha sido aberta e os brilhantes lanternas introduzidas nela. Ela piscou e se afastou da luz.

Em vez dos guardas que ela tinha esperado, três senhoras entraram.

—Bom dia, senhora. Viemos para lhe ajudar com seu banho. — O tom da mulher era cortês e humilde. Ao longe se escutavam os grunhidos dos guardas quando ele lhe trouxeram sua comida.

—O que está acontecendo?

—O Príncipe herdeiro, logo será Sua Majestade, pediu-nos para que a ajudássemos com seu banho e para levá-la até ele.

Lorran sentiu que suas bochechas se detinham em um meio sorriso. Kafe tinha descoberto obviamente quem eram seus pais. Ninguém lhe tinha informado que a tinham deserdado quando ela tinha começado o estudo de dragões.

Apesar de que teria gostado de desobedecer Kafe, ela tinha uma melhor possibilidade de ajudar Nekane fora do calabouço.

Lorran seguiu as mulheres para fora da cela silenciosamente agradecendo aos Deuses que obviamente cuidavam dela. Ela só podia esperar que os Deuses fizessem o mesmo com Kei.

Lorran se apressou a tomar o banho. Depois de se vestir com um vestido de seda fino com correntes finas que deixaram seus ombros nus, Lorran foi levada até uma porta grande. Sua escolta fez uma reverência antes de se virar e se afastar.

Isto deveria ser interessante, pensou quando atravessava o Grande Corredor.

Kafe esperava no final, falava com um casal mais velho. Lorran ficou tensa logo que os viu.

Seus pais.

Seus passos reduziram a marcha quando ela chegou no final do quarto. Ela não tinha visto seus pais durante anos. Eles não tinham mudado muito.

—Ah, ali está ela — Kafe a saudou com um sorriso. Segurando sua mão. — Você descansou bem? — Ele disse as palavras claramente, obviamente advertindo-a de se calar sobre o fato de que ela tinha passado os dois dias anteriores em um calabouço.

—Estou bem. Descansei o bastante para retornar para casa. — Se ele não queria que seus pais soubessem que ela tinha sido encarcerada, possivelmente poderia usar isto para sua vantagem. Ela tinha que localizar Nekane. Os princípios de um plano tomavam forma.

—Tolices, querida, seus pais estão aqui. Para celebrar nosso casamento.

Lorran começou a rir. Mas se recuperou o bastante para o contemplar.

—Você está louco?

—Filha, esse não é modo de falar com um Rei. — A voz de correção de seu pai lhe devolveu anos de lembranças, escutando suas conferências sobre o comportamento apropriado de uma princesa. —Eu dei minha aprovação para o matrimônio. Você vai se casar.

—Olá, Pai. Mãe. Lamento que vocês percorressem este longo caminho para nada. — Ela olhou a seus pais. — Sou uma viúva, Pai. Não haverá nenhum casamento entre Kafe e eu. Prefiro morrer. E Pai, ele não é um Rei. Seu irmão é o Rei.

—Não por muito tempo. — Kafe dobrou seus braços sobre seu peito e sorriu fortemente para Lorran —. O conselho de Reis está a caminho. Assim que eles cheguem, Kei e aquela besta que se aninha nele de fato serão declarados proscritos, e tudo o que ele realizou será desfeito. Serei posto em uma lista como o herdeiro de meu pai.

—Lorran, é um bom partido. Será uma Rainha. — A voz suave de sua mãe evocou um novo jogo de emoções. Ela tinha visto sua mãe subordinada a seu pai por toda sua vida. Esperava-se que Lorran seguisse o exemplo de sua mãe durante seu próprio casamento. Mas tinha aprendido à força a ser independente depois que seu marido tivesse sido transformado em um dragão.

—Onde está Riker? — perguntou para Kafe, ignorando sua mãe suplicante. Kei tinha acreditado em seu irmão mais novo. Lorran tinha que falar com ele.

—Ele não está aqui.

—Onde ele está? — perguntou ela outra vez.

—Foi embora. — Ele fez uma pausa e ela viu outra vez que algo excitou a crueldade em seus olhos.

— Para matar o dragão.

Ela de repente se encontrou respirando com força. É claro. Riker tinha sido enviado para matar Nekane. Era o que Kei teria querido.

—Você é um bastardo.

—Eu? — Kafe abriu seus olhos amplos e a olhou com inocência excessiva. — Não sou o que sobe uma montanha para matar meu irmão.

—Em troca lhe rouba o reino.

O rosto de Kafe se endureceu — todo traço de brincadeira se evaporou.

—Não tenho que roubar o que deveria ter sido meu em primeiro lugar. Isto acabará quando o Conselho de Reis chegar em dois dias.

—Tudo bem, até que isto aconteça, ficarei em meu quarto.

Lorran se virou e se afastou.

—Ela voltará — disse seu pai com segurança.

—Terá que fazê-lo — acrescentou Kafe.

Lorran andou pelo vestíbulo e sua confiança se evaporou. Ela não tinha muito tempo. Kafe estava certo. Assim que o Conselho dos Reis chegasse e declarasse Kei um proscrito, tudo pertenceria a Kafe. Riker seria banido e ela teria que se casar-se com Kafe.

Apesar de suas palavras fortes, o casamento com Kafe era definitivamente uma possibilidade. Não necessitaria muito. Inclusive ela não teria que concordar com isso. Kafe poderia declará-la simplesmente sua esposa pelo Direito do Rei.

Ela continuou caminhando, andando até que se encontrou no jardim. Além da parede, o bosque se estendia por milhas. Onde Nekane teria ido? Sua fuga teria sido rastreada. Um dragão ferido, que grita não teria passado despercebido.

Se Riker tinha ido para matar Nekane, certamente ela poderia encontrá-lo.

Tinha que tentar. Ver se eles poderiam fazer o impossível e fazer que o dragão soltasse sua presa.

Capítulo 9

Achar o dragão resultou ridiculamente simples. Os aldeãos tinham traçado progresso de Nekane. Eles a olharam com desconfiança e em seguida emitiram advertências extremas sobre o apetite dos dragões.

—Eu ficarei bem — respondeu ela, enquanto seguia a direção que eles haviam indicado e ignorando seu conselho. O sol da tarde era duro quando ela terminou a subida da montanha. Nekane tinha escolhido uma caverna por perto. Ela havia dito a Kei que os dragões eram perigosos em seus territórios. Este dragão obviamente não era diferente.

Ela só esperou chegar a tempo. O cavalo de Riker esperava em uma pequena clareira aproximadamente a seis metros da abertura da caverna.

—Riker?

—Lorran! — Riker se virou, em seus couros de batalha. — O que você faz aqui?

—Riker, você não pode fazer isto. — Ela não percebeu o quão perto ela estava das lágrimas até o ver disposto a matar Nekane.

—Lorran, volte. Você não quer estar aqui para ver isto. — Ela não se moveu. — Kei não ia querer você aqui.

Ela viu a tristeza em seus olhos e teve que falar.

—Ele é seu irmão.

—Ele é um dragão. — A voz de Riker era fria e dura. Ela sabia que Kei o havia ensinado a separar suas emoções, esmagá-las quando um trabalho tinha que ser feito.

—Eu posso trazê-lo de volta.

Riker fez uma pausa durante um momento então moveu a cabeça, como se tivesse medo de acreditar em suas palavras.

—Ninguém foi capaz de inverter o processo. Não, uma vez que a transição foi completada. — A resignação em sua voz tirou a força do corpo de Lorran. E se ela estivesse equivocada? E se Kei havia ido para sempre? — E me deixe te dizer que há um dragão crescido lá.

Lorran olhou para a caverna. Kei estava ali, encerrado dentro de um dragão furioso. E ela tinha que tirá-lo. Ou tinha que tentar.

—Riker...

—Gastei horas hoje, chamando por Kei, tentando o recuperar. Não há nenhum modo de que ele possa deixar ao dragão.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

—Não, ele não pode.

—Então tenho que fazer isto. — Ele colocou sua mão no punho de sua espada. Ele parecia tão jovem, tão valente. E tão infeliz. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, matando seu próprio irmão — mas ele também sabia que não tinha nenhuma opção. — Kei não queria viver assim.

Lorran teve que se esforçar para não assentir. Riker estava certo. Kei preferiria morrer a passar sua vida na forma de um dragão, mas se ela pudesse o trazer de volta...

—Me deixe tentar.

—Você não me escutou? — Riker tomou seus ombros em suas mãos e a sacudiu frustrado, a tensão finalmente rompia sua expressão estóica.

—Sim. Kei não pode derrotar o dragão. Nenhum humano pode. Mas e se o dragão retroceder?

—Como?

Lorran moveu a cabeça. Ela não podia lhe dizer que ela planejava seduzir um dragão.

—Me dê um dia. Que dano isso pode causar?

—A você. Aquela besta te matará.

—Nekane não me fará mal.

—Você já o encontrou?

—Sim, e penso que posso trazer Kei de volta. Me deixe tentar antes que você faça isto. — Ela agitou sua mão para sua espada.

— Kafe chamou o Conselho. — Riker tinha que saber o que isto significava. Todas as decisões de Kei desde a mordida seriam revertidas. — Eles estarão aqui amanhã à tarde. Me dê esse dia. Se Kei não retornar até a saída do sol, você pode fazer o que deve.

Durante um momento, Riker pareceu que se negaria, mas então ela viu uma luz tênue de esperança — o irmão dentro do guerreiro.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça bruscamente.

—Tem até a saída do sol e depois eu entro lá.

—Obrigado.

Ela tinha uma possibilidade. O dragão apareceu quando sua companheira foi ameaçada. Agora, ela só tinha que convencer a um dragão que ela não lhe abandonaria.

Ela recordou a dor e a traição que ela tinha visto nos olhos de Nekane quando ela tinha retrocedido ante ele na cabana. Ele tinha visto seu medo.

Minha.

A voz que tinha gritado não tinha sido a de uma criatura madura. Apesar de seu tamanho, o dragão era um menino. E ele não entendia, não podia entender por que sua companheira o havia rechaçado.

—Eu irei contigo. — Riker atou seus couros de batalha.

—Você não pode. Fique aqui. Não s aproxime da caverna. Ele o sentirá e isto poderia arruinar tudo o que eu fizer. Eu estarei de volta até a saída do sol amanhã.

—Lorran...

—Tenho que fazê-lo.

—Kei vai se zangar comigo se alguma coisa acontecer a você —advertiu Riker. — Por favor tenta se manter viva.

Ele soou definitivamente como o irmão mais jovem.

—Farei todo o possível — disse Lorran com um meio sorriso quando começou a curta subida colina acima.

A entrada da caverna plana. A luz enfraqueceu assim que atravessou a entrada. Nessa escuridão permanente estava o homem que ela amava. E o dragão que o consumiu.

Ela alisou suas mãos na frente de seu vestido. Ela tomou vários fôlegos profundos. Permaneceria tranqüila. Nekane sentiria seu medo.

 _Ele não te fará mal. Ele não te fará mal._

Ela repetiu a frase várias vezes antes de encontrar a coragem para entrar. Apesar de suas palavras corajosas a Riker, este ainda era um dragão zangado e ferido ao qual ela confrontava.

Ela andou na escuridão. A luz se filtrou pelos cristais da parede longínqua. Depois de alguns momentos, seus olhos se ajustaram à pouca luz. E o viu.

Ele estava sentado no canto, seu corpo enorme pressionado contra a rocha áspera. Seu pescoço comprido estava curvado ao redor, enterrando a cabeça sob a asa contra a parede. Os filetes de sangue danificaram as escamas verdes e roxas que cobriam as feridas que tinha recebido tentando se aproximar dela.

Lentamente, enquanto ela andava na direção dele, com dificuldade ele moveu sua grande cabeça na direção dela. Ele se moveu arduamente, como se cada movimento fosse uma luta. O brilho em seus olhos era sombrio, de dor ou morte, ela não sabia. Ou talvez fosse só solidão.

—Lorran. — Seu nome era um mero sussurro na enorme caverna. A boca do dragão não foi desenhada para dizer palavras humanas. Ela olhou fixamente nos grandes olhos negros e um brilho humano brilhou neles. Este era Kei que tentava lutar para se livrar do dragão. —Saia. Vá embora. — As palavras eram apenas audíveis. Kei a protegia.

Mas ela não estava ali para falar com Kei.

—Nekane — ela o chamou. A luz humana desapareceu e o dragão estava de volta. Ela caminhou para frente, sem se deter quando estava ao seu alcance. Se o que acreditava era verdade, tinha que conseguir que Nekane confiasse nela, que acreditasse nela. E para fazer isto, ela teve que confiar nele.

Aqueles que sofreram a mordida de um dragão conheciam só um modo de derrotar a besta. A prática comum sempre tinha sido que o humano tinha que esmagar o dragão de dentro para ser mais forte que a besta. Ela tinha visto o poder do dragão. Nenhum humano podia competir com isto. Inclusive Kei, com toda sua força, não podia dominar o dragão.

Ela tinha que convencer Nekane de que ele estava seguro.

A enorme cabeça do dragão se balançou para frente, para mais perto, as narinas cheiravam o ar. Ela moveu seus dedos para relaxar a tensão que se alojou em suas mãos.

 _Minha._

O som era uma mescla de tristeza e resignação.

—Sim — respondeu ela.

Sua cabeça se moveu de lado, como se ele não tivesse certeza de tê-la escutado.

 _Minha_ , repetiu ele, um pouco mais alto.

—Sim — respondeu ela novamente.

Ele se adiantou, levantando o focinho algumas polegadas na direção dela. Ele começou em seus pés e subiu por seu corpo, inalando seu aroma.

 _Algum homem tocou em você?_

A voz profunda rosnou com fúria.

Ela necessitou de um momento para se lembrar. Riker havia segurado seus ombros.

—Sim, mas ele pensou que estava me protegendo. — Nekane inclinou sua cabeça. — Ele não queria que você me fizesse mal.

 _Minha. Eu nunca te machucaria._

—Eu sei.

Ele abaixou seu nariz até o centro dela e suavemente deu um toque contra a borda inferior de seu estômago.

 _Minha._

—Sim. — ela o diria tantas vezes como fosse necessário, até que ele acreditasse nela.

Ela era dele. Sua companheira. Estando ali de pé, com sua voz em sua cabeça, e seu fôlego em seu corpo, ela entendeu que tudo era verdade. Ela lhe pertencia e ela só tinha que demonstrar isso. Assim como pertencia a Kei, ela igualmente pertencia a este dragão.

Ela deslizou sua mão por debaixo das finas correntes que sustentava o vestido em seus ombros e as empurrou para o lado. O tecido deslizou para baixo por seu corpo, deslizando-se através de sua pele e expondo-a ao seu olhar fixo. O dragão era uma criatura sexual. Ela tinha que lhe mostrar que ela não o temia.

Nekane dirigiu seu nariz através de seu corpo.

 _Minha_. A reclamação já não era desesperada. Ele pareceu crédulo, contente. Sedutor.

—Sim. — O desejo aliviou seu medo.

A língua de Nekane saiu de sua boca, longa e fina. Ele traçou uma linha ao longo da curva de seu seio. O toque suave e vibrante enviou ondas de prazer por seu corpo. Ela se endireitou. Nekane levantou sua cabeça. A dor nua ardeu nas profundidades de seus olhos negros. Se ela viu em seus olhos ou só sentiu em seu corpo, ela não sabia, mas sabia exatamente o que ele sentia, conhecia seu medo. Sabia que ele esperava que ela saísse correndo.

—Isso fez cócegas. — Ela colocou sua mão em cima de seu nariz, acariciando a pele suave entre seus olhos. Um pouco do medo se aliviou e ele começou uma viagem lenta ao longo de seu corpo com sua língua.

A ponta de sua língua serpenteava pelo bico de seu seio. O mamilo franzido quase dolorosamente pela áspera carícia. Lorran ofegou. Nekane repetiu a carícia. Sua língua longa deu voltas sobre seu mamilo, até que este estivesse ereto, tenso pedindo mais. Era diferente da sucção da boca de Kei, mas igual de sedutor. Ela tinha pensado em resistir ao toque do dragão — para devolvê-lo na forma de Kei — mas a pressão exuberante de sua língua em sua pele a fez reter a respiração.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo ele lambeu sua pele. Ela só sabia que a umidade gotejou entre suas pernas, que fluía de sua vagina quando ele se deteve. Como se estivesse satisfeito pelo gosto e a forma de seus seios, ele se moveu para frente, abaixando sua cabeça até que sua língua tocasse seu estômago. Então mais abaixo ainda. Sua língua se deslizou para baixo de seu corpo, provando cada polegada de sua carne. Então ele estava ali, quente e úmido entre suas pernas.

 _Minha._

Ela seguiu seu mantra.

—Sim.

Sua língua lambeu ao longo de sua fenda, colhendo os sucos que gotejavam de seu sexo ensopado. Quando ele arrastou sua língua, ele pressionou contra seus clitóris, enviando um ponto de prazer por seu estômago.

Nekane levantou seus olhos.

 _Xoxota saborosa. Quero mais._

Lorran assentiu com a cabeça, pensamentos altruístas se desvaneciam enquanto ele seguia lambendo sua vagina. Ela estendeu suas pernas, que se abriam para ele. Um estrondo baixo de prazer vibrou por seu peito quando ele bebeu com lambidas entre suas pernas. A ponta de sua língua formou redemoinhos ao redor de seus clitóris. Seus joelhos se debilitaram quando as ondas começaram a romper-se de seu centro. Ela se apoiou na cabeça de Nekane, usando sua força para se manter reta. Sua língua desceu por sua fenda e se meteu em sua xoxota molhada.

O grito de Lorran ecoou nas paredes. Era muito delicioso. O longo comprimento se esticou dentro dela, mais fino, mas mais ágil que um pênis. Ele estalou a ponta de sua língua, alcançando mais profundo, fazendo cócegas nas suas paredes interiores. O orgasmo a golpeou duro e rápido. Lorran se ouviu gritar e suas pernas desmoronaram. Ela caiu no chão de pedra, aterrissando sobre seu traseiro, com as pernas estendidas. Ela olhou atordoada o espaço vazio diante dela. A língua de Nekane se deslizou de seu interior por sua coxa lambendo a umidade que escapou de sua vagina. Ele rosnou suavemente, mas ela sabia que ele não a ameaçava. Era um som de satisfação.

Ela ofegava enquanto tentava se manter consciente. Nekane a empurrou para trás com seu focinho. Perdida nos desejos de seu corpo e nas necessidades do dragão, ela retrocedeu e preparou suas pernas, abrindo-se para ele, sabendo que ele queria mais.

Nekane esfregou sua língua ao longo de sua vagina, uma lambida longa e lenta que pareceu despertar cada nervo em seu corpo. Lorran tragou ar. Ele seguiu provando-a, lambendo sua carne. Então ele estendeu seus sucos com sua língua ao longo dos lábios externos de sua vagina, massageando a passagem até que lhe pediu que a deixasse gozar.

Os estrondos de prazer do dragão se mesclaram com seus próprios gemidos.

Lorran se enroscou sobre o chão de pedra, simultaneamente procurando mais e tentando evitar a intensidade. A pressão construiu a culminação prometedora, mas até estava fora de seu alcance. A língua de Nekane a penetrou profundamente enviando espirais do calor por seu coração. Ela pressionou seus quadris para cima, tentando forçar o toque que traria seu clímax. Ele conduziu sua língua, entrando e saindo de seu sexo. Lorran, desesperava-se por algo para segurá-la à terra, agarrou a pedra debaixo dela quando as carícias contínuas a lançaram a outro clímax.

Nua, estendida aberta ante ele, Lorran caiu, seus braços perderam toda a força. Ele levantou sua cabeça e era como se estivesse rindo dela.

 _Mais._

Antes que ela pudesse responder, antes que ela pudesse pensar se queria dizer não, lhe pedir um descanso, ele abaixou sua cabeça e voltou a atormentar sua vagina. Lorran deixou cair sua cabeça no chão de pedra e se rendeu ao toque de Nekane.

A única constante em seu mundo era o movimento implacável da língua de Nekane, dentro de seu sexo, fora, através de sua pele, até que seu corpo inteiro se estremecia com o toque mais leve.

O clímax seguinte a golpeou, sossegando suas súplicas. Ela não podia tomar mais. Nekane exalou seu fôlego quente contra sua pele muito sensível e um gemido escapou.

A língua talentosa de Nekane rodeou seu umbigo.

—Por favor — sussurrou ela. Seu corpo estava satisfeito mas o espaço vazio em seus braços a recordou de sua missão. Ela tinha que sentir Kei dentro dela, em cima dela, preenchendo-a. — Eu preciso de Kei. — Nekane moveu sua cabeça e inclinando-a de lado como se tentasse entender. — Eu preciso de Kei. Dentro de mim. Por favor.

 _Ama Kei?_

—Sim.

 _Nos amas?_

—Sim — gritou ela, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. — Aos dois. —Ela entendeu que era verdade. Ela podia amar o dragão. Ele era uma parte do homem que amava. Não havia nenhum modo de separar as duas criaturas.

Como se o mundo fosse feito de ilusão, em um instante onde o corpo enorme de um dragão havia estado de pé, estava Kei ao menos fisicamente. Nekane a contemplou através dos olhos humanos. Ele tinha permitido que o corpo de Kei voltasse assim ele podia amá-la, mas ele não confiava bastante para deixar o controle.

Ele caiu na terra, cobrindo seu corpo nu. A dureza de seu pênis pressionou contra seus clitóris como se procurasse sua casa. Sua boca cobriu a dela, nublando qualquer pensamento.

Este era o homem que ela amava — o homem e o dragão, atados juntos. O poder do dragão e o desespero brilharam em seus olhos. Ele queria que ela o amasse. Como o homem tinha amado seu corpo.

—Minha.

Desta vez, as palavras foram soltas pelos lábios de Kei.

—Sim.

Seu corpo estava preparado e aberto. Ele se deslizou com força nela. Lorran ofegou e pressionou seus ombros contra o chão de pedra, sentindo o pênis dele profundamente dentro dela.

—Minha! — Nekane e Kei gritaram a palavra juntos.

—Sim.

Então todos eles perderam a capacidade de falar. A necessidade os envolveu. Cada impulso dentro dela enviava uma rajada de novas emoções, novas sensações por seu corpo.

Ela não encontraria o gozo em breve. Nekane era finalmente capaz de fodê-la, amá-la com seu corpo. Ela sabia que ele não pararia até que ele tivesse tido sua parte.

Ele rosnou suavemente e começou a empurrar de novo. Lorran relaxou contra a terra deixando que Nekane possuísse seu corpo. A pressão cresceu em cada investida de seu pênis. Cada impulso o levou mais duro em seu corpo como se ele quisesse se tornar uma parte dela. Lorran lançou um grito. Ele era tão grosso, tão cheio dentro dela, mas de todos os modos não era o bastante. Seu clímax se abatia fora de seu alcance. Ela apertou com força, o conduzindo para dentro dela com renovada dureza.

—Nekane! — Seu grito se uniu aos seus grunhidos no ar livre. Ela resistiu e permitiu o orgasmo brilhar por seu corpo esgotado. Momentos mais tarde, ela se deu conta que ele mantinha o pênis ainda dentro dela. Ela levantou seus olhos e Kei a olhou fixamente.

—Lorran.

—Kei? — Ela o agarrou pelos ombros.

—Eu preciso de você — ele disse através de seus dentes fortemente apertados. Ele mal estava no controle. Ele saiu até que só a ponta de seu pênis permaneceu dentro dela fazendo uma pausa, olhando para baixo a conexão de seus dois corpos — sua dura ereção, a suave xoxota molhada dela, aberta para ele. Ele se adiantou, ainda olhando a imagem de seu pênis dentro dela. Ele pressionou contra seus clitóris já sensível e Lorran não pôde conter seu grito abafado de prazer e dor.

Ele a olhou, o verde dos olhos de Kei desvanecido, substituídos pelo negro de Nekane. E ele começou a se mover.

Ela não sabia quem a fodia — Nekane ou Kei. Kei começava com os impulsos longos, lentos em seu corpo. Ele freqüentemente tinha feito amor com ela na cabana, torturando-a, lhe negando um toque que traria sua satisfação. Então Nekane assumia o controle se chocando com força em sua vagina. Seus gritos se fizeram uma mescla de seus nomes, suas súplicas alternativamente ignoradas e aplacadas por seus amantes. Seu corpo estava além de seu controle, que simplesmente reagia sem pensar ao toque das duas criaturas dentro do corpo de Kei.

Até que tudo o que ficou foi sua voz gritando seus nomes.

Kei abaixou o olhar para uma exausta Lorran. Ela tinha conseguido. Nekane tinha ido; satisfeito, desvaneceu-se em segundo plano. Mas a necessidade de Kei de reclamar sua mulher, permanecia. Tinham-na usado até o limite de suas forças, mas ele a necessitava. Uma vez mais, necessitava-a. Necessitava que seus olhos o olhassem, necessitava que sua boca pronunciasse seu nome.

Os olhos de Lorran se abriram, piscando. Ela elevou o olhar.

—Kei?

—Ele já te possuiu, agora é minha vez.

Os cantos de seus lábios se elevaram em um sorriso e ela se retorceu, posicionando-se para a penetração de seu membro. Nekane retumbava na cabeça de Kei, mas o dragão permaneceu atrás, ronronando satisfeito enquanto Kei preenchia a vagina de Lorran. Ele manteve fixamente seu olhar até que esteve totalmente encravado em sua vagina. Ela se esticou para cima e retirou o longo cabelo do rosto dele. Kei moveu seus quadris, acomodando-se entre suas pernas.

Suas pálpebras começaram a entrecerrar-se. Ele era lento, sabendo que devia estar dolorida pelas horas que tinham passado dentro dela. De todos os modos, ela sorriu, o sorriso satisfeito de uma mulher bem amada.

—Hmmm, Kei. — Ela se lambeu os lábios. — Bem-vindo novamente.

—Minha — repetiu ele, o grito do dragão. Lorran assentiu e suspirou quando ele se afundou nela outra vez.

—Sim.

Foi um ato de amor longo e lento, com apenas o impulso necessário para sentir-se, para ser parte um do outro, seu clímax aproximando-se em um fluxo crescente. O orgasmo revoou entre eles, ressonando entre seus corpos, vibrando até que cada um se abriu ao outro. Lorran gemeu e sentiu que Kei a inundava novamente com seu sêmen.

Estava completa. Em seu lar.

Havia terminado. Lorran se sentou escarranchado sobre o colo de Kei, seu membro semiereto ainda sepultado dentro dela. Ela se apoiou sobre seu peito, sua cabeça descansando contra seu ombro. O esgotamento drenou toda a força de seu corpo e todo pensamento de sua mente. Não tinha nem idéia de quanto tempo tinha passado desde que ela tinha entrado na caverna. Horas, dias, poderiam ter passado meses. Não lhe importava. Tinha Kei de volta. A vaga lembrança da iminente volta de Riker tratou de aparecer mas se desvaneceu em um nada. Ela tinha Kei. Nada mais importava.

Não tinha a menor intenção de se afastar, de separar seu bem amado corpo do corpo masculino. Lorran depositou um leve beijo no pescoço de Kei. Estava esgotada, mas tinha que sentir seu contato. Seu sabor era familiar, um vício do qual ela nunca se recuperaria. Ante o leve toque de sua boca, seu membro começou a crescer. Ela mudou de posição, e encontrou energia para elevar a cabeça.

Ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de fazer amor com ela, satisfeito tendo-a com ele, estando dentro de seu corpo, reclamando-a como totalmente sua. Ele sabia. Mesmo que no momento o dragão tivesse desaparecido, Kei o humano sabia que Nekane tinha reclamado Lorran como dele. Ela não poderia escapar.

Mas embora o dragão a tivesse tomado como seu par, Kei sabia que ela era muito mais. E tinha que lhe oferecer a possibilidade de escolha. Nekane se queixou. Kei o ignorou.

—O que está errado? — Ela se ergueu e o olhou nos olhos. Kei se comoveu pelo que viu ali — lealdade, compromisso, talvez até amor. Mas ela entenderia o que havia feito? O dragão agora supunha que ela lhe pertencia.

—Você sabe o que fez ao vir aqui? — Ela piscou ante a aspereza de sua pergunta. Abriu a boca para falar. Kei olhou para outra parte. Sacudiu sua cabeça e olhou fixamente a escuridão. A aceitação de Lorran lhe tinha dado forças. Poderia manter Nekane na linha um pouco mais. — Eu posso senti-lo. Ele está aguardando para voltar. Só de pensar em sua partida, ele avança lentamente dentro de mim e…

—Eu não vou abandonar você.

—Se ficar comigo, ficará presa a um homem que passará toda sua vida lutando contra um dragão. — Nekane rosnou em protesto, mas Kei seguiu adiante, desejando tão desesperadamente o que ela havia lhe oferecido que sabia que uma vez que o aceitasse, deixá-la ir o mataria. Se ela partisse agora, havia uma possibilidade, uma pequena possibilidade de que ele pudesse sobreviver. Nekane rosnou seu desacordo e ameaçou assumir o comando. Kei o empurrou para trás. Nekane poderia convencê-la a ficar — Kei sabia — mas em algum lugar ainda humano em seu interior, Kei queria que ela ficasse por algo mais que a lealdade a uma criatura desesperada por seu amor. E por algo mais que sexo. Ele queria seu amor. Ela poderia ser o par de Nekane, mas seria a esposa de Kei.

—Serei banido imediatamente e logo virá uma interminável fila de assassinos de dragão. Cada Reino dos Sete tem leis de banir os dragões e promover sua destruição.

—Mudaremos as leis. — Um sorriso sonhador curvou seus lábios como se o pensamento fosse muito bom para permanecer oculto. — E se não, ficaremos nesta caverna e viveremos e faremos amor e estaremos em paz.

Kei não queria submetê-la à aquela vida novamente. Era a vida que ela tinha tido com seu primeiro marido — mas nunca havia tido paz. Não queria isso para ela.

—Passaria por isso outra vez?

—Para estar contigo, sim.

—Por que? — Ele tinha que fazer essa pergunta, ainda que soubesse que lamentaria a resposta.

—Porque eu te amo.

O fôlego se congelou em seus pulmões, petrificando seu corpo durante um momento. Ela o havia dito. E o tinha querido dizer. Podia senti-lo. Os instintos do dragão davam mais poder a seus sentidos. O batimento de seu coração era tão estável como se a admissão não fosse mais estressante que cozinhar uma refeição.

Mas sua mente humana não podia aceitar.

—A mim ou a Nekane? — Kei tinha estado ali quando Nekane fazia amor com Lorran com sua língua. Ele a tinha visto se retorcer no chão, deleitando-se com a desvairada língua que o dragão lhe tinha dado. Era estranho sentir ciúmes de uma criatura que habitava seu corpo.

Lorran inclinou sua cabeça para um lado e sorriu.

—Eu amo os dois.

Não era o que ele queria ouvir.

—Nunca serei normal. Você vai estar atada a mim para sempre.

—Já estou.

Ele continuou como se ela não tivesse falado.

—Não posso suportar o pensamento de te perder de vista. Ele está lutando contra mim agora. Deseja te possuir. Você nunca seria livre.

Lorran sorriu.

—Não desejo isso.

Um golpezinho metálico nas paredes da caverna deteve suas palavras.

—Lorran! Lorran! Você está bem? Você está viva? O Conselho chegou.

Ela levantou a cabeça.

—Temos que ir — ela anunciou.

Os dedos de Kei agarraram seus quadris, a impedindo de se mover.

—O que?

—O Conselho dos Reis está aqui. Para investigar o rumor de que você retornou. — Ela ficou de joelhos. Ele a sustentou durante um momento. Lorran o olhou nos olhos. O negro resplendor da presença de Nekane lhe devolveu o olhar.

—Você vai me abandonar? — As ásperas palavras saíram da boca de Kei, mas provinham claramente de Nekane.

—Não — ela o tranqüilizou rapidamente. — Não te abandonarei, mas necessito de Kei aqui para convencer os outros. Eu ficarei aqui mesmo. Nunca te abandonarei.

Com suas palavras, desvaneceu-se a escuridão dos olhos de Kei e o verde resplandecente retornou.

Era parecido a falar com um menino. Um menino no corpo de um dragão. Com o desejo sexual de um touro no cio. Não podia deixar de sorrir. Ia ter uma vida interessante. O pensamento não a assustou tanto como provavelmente deveria. Ainda segurando sua mão, insegura de quanto Nekane teria entendido, ela puxou Kei para pô-lo de pé.

—Temos que…

—Lorran? — Riker entrou na caverna, a navalha nua de sua espada brilhava. A surpresa e o prazer substituíram a preocupação e tensão em seu rosto.

— Kei? Diabos, você voltou a ser você mesmo. — apressou-se a avançar atravessando o chão de pedra. Kei retrocedeu, puxando Lorran com ele. Empurrou Lorran para trás de suas costas e mostrou os dentes para seu irmão. Riker se deteve.

— Kei? O que é o que…

Lorran se libertou do braço que Kei agarrava e deslizou para frente, interpondo-se entre Kei e Riker. Pousou sua mão no peito de Kei, acalmando a besta assustada que havia lá dentro.

—Está tudo bem, Nekane. Riker não me fará mal.

—Tocou em você?

Ela seguiu o escuro olhar de Nekane fixo em Riker. Voltou-se e assentiu.

—Sim, ele foi o homem que me tocou, mas nunca me faria mal.

Riker observou a troca de palavras.

—O que está acontecendo? — perguntou.

Lorran não o olhou — conservou sua atenção concentrada em Kei.

—Está tudo bem, Riker. É que Nekane não te conhece. Ele se comportará bem. Não é mesmo, Nekane? — Ela respirou profundamente e continuou deslizando suas mãos sobre o peito de Kei. — Ajudaria se você guardasse a espada. — Houve silêncio durante um momento e depois o ruído de uma lâmina que volta para sua vagem. — Olhe, Nekane, ele está aqui para nos ajudar. — Ela acariciou os músculos apertados durante alguns momentos mais antes de sentir que a tensão começava a se desvanecer.

E os olhos de Kei voltaram para seu verde natural. Mas não estava completamente tranqüilo. Ela podia ler isso em seu corpo. Algo mais estava errado.

—O que acontece? — perguntou ela.

Kei levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Está nua e meu irmão pôde ter uma vista muito completa de seu traseiro encantador.

Lorran sentiu que suas bochechas se ruborizavam. Havia se acostumado a estar nua perto de Kei. Seu vestido estava em um monte enrugado a pouca distância. Aproximou-se para pegá-lo. Kei esticou a mão e capturou seu pulso. A rapidez de seu aperto lhe disse que Nekane estava se esforçando para conservá-la por perto.

Ela sorriu com gentileza enquanto o olhava.

—Vai levar algum tempo para nos acostumarmos a isto.

Kei contemplou sua mão durante um momento como se não a reconhecesse. Para um homem que estava acostumado a mandar, a falta de controle era insuportável. Lorran virou seu pulso até que sua mãos se encontraram, conectando-os. Ela o sustentou até que ele elevou a vista. Sorriu-lhe, lhe fazendo saber que ela estava bem. Então conduziu Kei até onde estava seu vestido.

Voltou as costas para Riker, recolheu sua roupa enrugada e soltou a mão de Kei para deslizar o vestido por sobre sua cabeça. Inclusive aquela distância era muita. Enquanto ela levantava seus braços, ele se colocou atrás dela e deslizou suas mãos ao redor de seu corpo até que repousaram no peso quente de seus seios. Seus mamilos tinham sido amados com força e durante muito tempo por Kei e Nekane. Suspirou ante a suave carícia.

Lorran se apoiou contra ele. Kei massageou aqueles deliciosos seios que tinha desfrutado tão freqüentemente e gozou de seus suaves suspiros.

—Riker está aqui — sussurrou ela.

Maldição, havia se esquecido de seu irmão. Agora que o dragão parecia menos preocupado pela presença de Riker, tinha voltado para seus pensamentos favoritos: fazer amor com Lorran. Kei sacudiu a cabeça para clarear suas idéias. Por mais que adorasse a possibilidade, tinha que ser capaz de se concentrar em outras questões.

—Mas mais tarde, quando tudo isto tenha ficado para trás... — Lorran se virou para encará-lo, sua voz carregada de promessas e luxúria. — Espero que me possua, que me agarre uma e outra vez até que ambos estejamos esgotados.

Sentiu que seus olhos se abriam surpresos. Lorran, usando a palavra agarrar com tanta naturalidade? Definitivamente, ele era uma má influência para ela. Sorriu e finalmente tirou as mãos por debaixo de seu vestido, deixando que a leve saia caísse e a cobrisse.

—Confia em mim, eu farei — prometeu ele. Tomou sua mão outra vez e encarou seu irmão.

Os desconfiados olhos de Riker foram como uma faca em seu coração.

—Kei? É realmente você?

—Parte do tempo — respondeu francamente ele.

—O que está acontecendo?

—É um pouco difícil de explicar.

—Bem, comece pelo modo que você conseguiu vencer o dragão.

—Não o fiz. Ele ainda está aqui. — Kei deu um golpezinho sobre seu peito. — Mas parece estar desejando desvanecer-se durante um tempo. —Ele reforçou seu aperto sobre a mão de Lorran. — Enquanto Lorran permanecer por perto.

—O que acontece se ela partir?

—Partir?! — A palavra irrompeu da garganta de Kei, mas não era a voz de Kei.

—Não, não. — Lorran se apressou a dar segurança ao ainda assustado dragão. — Não vou partir. Não abandonarei você. — se virou e encarou Riker. — Até que Kei consiga um pouco mais de controle, devemos continuar dando a Nekane a segurança de que não o abandonarei. Não necessitamos que faça outra aparição tão cedo.

—Sobre tudo não agora — concordou Riker. — O Conselho está aqui.

—Desceremos da montanha.

—Não, o Conselho está aqui. Estavam alcançando o último penhasco quando entrei.

Capítulo 10

—Acho que vou precisar de algumas roupas — disse Kei voltando a se comportar como um Rei. Ele poderia ter um dragão vivendo em sua mente, mas ainda era um soberano. Seguiria governando o melhor que sabia até que não fosse mais capaz.

O ruído metálico dos sinos das mulas e o ruído de passos, ressonaram através da pedra. Eles estavam ali. Alguns momentos mais tarde, vestido em couro de batalha, Kei respirou profundamente e se dispôs a confrontar o Conselho dos Reis. Como chefe de um dos Sete Reino, Kei era um membro do Conselho.

O Conselho tinha sido criado durante o reinado do pai de Kei, para acabar com as constantes guerras fronteiriças entre os Reino. Tinha tido êxito, e só havia pequenas escaramuças. Mas a força do Conselho dependia da força de seus membros e se os outros membros do Conselho decidiam que um Rei não era o bastante forte, o tirariam. Pelo bem de seu Reino, Kei sairia da caverna como um Rei.

Fechou seus olhos e se concentrou no dragão, chamando-o por seu nome pela primeira vez.

 _Nekane. Nekane, eu necessito de sua ajuda. Tenho que falar com..._

Lorran começou a ir até a saída.

 _Minha, está partindo?!_

 _Não, ela ficará conosco. Só_... ele não sabia o que ele pedia ao dragão. _Fique em silêncio e não apareça_ , não parecia apropriado. _Fique tranqüilo. Tranqüilo._ Não parecia o bastante. _Eu protegerei Lorran, assegurou à Nekane. Ela ficará perto._

O dragão se queixou, mas não se moveu para assumir o controle. Kei quase podia ver a besta ficando de cara amarrada.

Mas ao menos estava tranqüilo. Kei tomou a mão de Lorran, assegurando-se de mantê-la por perto. De momento, Nekane estava tranqüilo, mas Kei não sabia se poderia controlá-lo se o dragão pensasse que Lorran estava em perigo. As lembranças daqueles momentos, antes que Nekane tivesse aparecido em forma corpórea, estavam gravados na mente de Kei. O único pensamento de Nekane havia sido salvar Lorran,proteger seu par.

Isto fez que a criatura fosse mais fácil de entender.

Kei, Lorran e Riker saíram da caverna, par a luz do sol. Um pequeno grupo de cavalheiros, uma mulher, e aproximadamente uma dúzia de pesados guardas armados estavam esperando. Alguns soldados seguravam as espadas em alto ou apontavam com os arcos.

—Estou sob ataque? — perguntou Kei, enchendo sua voz de brincadeira e desprezo. Olhou fixamente para seu irmão. O olhar surpreendido do rosto de Kafe, quando Kei saiu, era bastante para fazer alguém sorrir. Exceto Nekane. A imagem nítida de Lorran presa à ponta da navalha, entrou na mente de Kei. Mostrou-lhe os dentes e soltou um rosnado baixo. O roçar dos dedos de Lorran no dorso de sua mão, trouxe-o de volta. Olhou para baixo e encontrou seu olhar fixo. O amor e o apoio eram tão evidentes, que tanto ele, como o dragão, reconheceram-nos.

Nekane voltou para trás e Kei relaxou. Ele tinha que controlar esta reunião. Enviou um aviso mental ao dragão que resmungava, para que ficasse tranqüilo. Lorran não ia a nenhuma parte. Para reforçar o pensamento, trouxe-a para diante se si.

—Irmão, acredito que ainda se considera traição atacar o Rei — sua voz era tranqüila, com apenas a correta quantidade de arrogância. Pressionou seus quadris contra Lorran e a sentiu movendo-se para acomodar sua crescente ereção. Inclusive com o Conselho dos Reis ante ele, o corpo de Kei estava impaciente pelo de Lorran.

—Você já não é Rei — zombou Kafe. O desespero gretou sua voz ao dizer a última palavra.

O rei Evelant deu um passo para frente. Embora não havia nenhum líder oficial do Conselho, Evelant tomava o comando mais freqüentemente que outros.

—Há rumores de que você foi mordido por um dragão e completou a transição final.

—Bem — disse Kei, envolvendo seu braço ao redor da cintura de Lorran e sustentando-a apertadamente contra seu peito nu. — Tive que pensar em alguma história para dizer ao mundo enquanto cortejava a minha esposa, não é mesmo?

—Sua esposa?! — a solitária mulher da multidão, gritou a pergunta.

Kei se dobrou e sussurrou no ouvido de Lorran.

—Quem é esta?

—Minha mãe — respondeu ela, mal movendo seus lábios.

—Vocês tem uma relação próxima? — perguntou ele.

—Não muito.

—Isso provavelmente é bom — ele se endireitou e chamou através da clareira. —Sim, senhora, minha esposa. Pode referir-se a ela como Sua Majestade e aceito gentilmente todas suas felicitações.

—Me diga que realmente você não se casou com ele — perguntou um homem pequeno, com uma cabeça bastante grande. Tinha que ser o pai de Lorran. — Está decidida a fazer que nossa família seja submetida ao desprezo. Estaremos arruinados uma vez que o mundo saiba que você se casou com um dragão.

Evelant deu um passo para frente, ignorando a interrupção. Era um dos muitos motivos pelos quais Kei gostava que Evelant tomasse o comando. Era bastante diplomático para deixar as pessoas falarem, mas seguia concentrado em sua tarefa. Neste caso, procurava a verdade.

—Temos testemunhas que dizem que você fez a transição final em um dragão — disse ele a última palavra com desdém. Evelant, como outros, odiava e temia as bestas. Ele confiava em guerreiros como Kei para desfazer-se deles, mas abandonava aqueles que eram mordidos.

Nekane retumbou. Kei dobrou sua cabeça e beijou o pescoço de Lorran, atrás de seu ouvido. Tomou um fôlego profundo, inalando seu aroma, para manter a calma do dragão.

Kei levantou o olhar e sorriu.

—As testemunhas eram membros da guarda de meu irmão? —esquadrinhou a saliência de pedra. — Não vejo aqui nenhum sinal de algum dragão. — Kei contemplou os outros seis membros do Conselho dos Reis, quase provocando-os a lhe contradizer. Pareceram um pouco menos assustados e um pouco menos seguros. — Lorde Kafe fez outra de suas brincadeiras. Parto para ter uma lua-de-mel e de repente sou um dragão.

—Passa a lua-de-mel em uma caverna? — a incredulidade de Evelant era óbvia, mas Kei tinha quase certeza que nenhum deles teria a coragem de lhe acusar diretamente.

—Queríamos ficar sozinhos. Pensei que estaria fora do alcance para a maioria das pessoas. Obviamente, estava equivocado. — ele se inclinou para olhar o rosto de Lorran. — Deveríamos ter subido mais alto.

Ela assentiu, em resposta.

—Mas que droga, ele se converteu em um dragão. Eu vi. — Kafe agitou sua mão para Riker. — Ele veio aqui para matá-lo. Riker sabe a verdade.

Riker alargou seus olhos e olhou fixamente entre seus dois irmãos. Então, encolheu-se de ombros.

—Kafe, não sei do que você está falando — disse Riker. — A mim ele parece normal. — O canto de sua boca se elevou, o epítome do guerreiro arrogante. — Bastante ranzinza, mas Kei é assim.

A raiva irradiava do corpo de Kafe, quando concentrou sua atenção em Lorran. Ela se armou de coragem. Ele obviamente esperava que não fosse uma mentirosa tão consumada, como Riker e Kei.

—Ela também o viu — acusou Kafe, assinalando Lorran. — Ela viu ele se transformar.

Ela sentiu que os dedos de Kei apertavam seus ombros. Sabia que ele mantinha Nekane sob controle.

Ele pediam-lhe que mentisse. A seus pais. Ao Conselho. Ao seu inimigo.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça no que esperou que fosse um olhar de distinguida confusão.

—Não entendo do que você está falando. Só vi o homem que amo.

Evelant relaxou e assentiu. Kafe se virou e o enfrentou.

—Ela está mentindo. Todos estão mentindo. Vi meu irmão se converter em um dragão.

—Nunca ouvi falar que alguém voltasse para a forma humana, depois que tivesse feito a transição final — disse um dos Reis menores.

—Isto é verdade. — Lorran atraiu sua atenção de volta para ela. — Estudei os dragões durante anos, já que meu primeiro marido foi mordido. Há outros que estudam as criaturas, e ninguém foi capaz de inverter uma transição — até agora, acrescentou ela silenciosamente.

A pequena multidão estava dando voltas, claramente inseguros do que fazer depois. Haviam chegado com a intenção de banir um Rei e matar um dragão. O que fazer agora que o dragão havia desaparecido?

—Tenho certeza de que tudo foi só um mal-entendido. — Kei se afastou de Lorran e se adiantou até que estivesse diante de seu gêmeo. Lorran olhou os irmãos e compreendeu que não eram parecidos. Kei tinha um poder que vinha de um lugar localizado profundamente dentro dele — uma força pessoal. Kafe era fraco e usava o poder de seu nascimento para intimidar os outros. —Meu irmão deve ter se confundido por algo que viu. — Kei olhou fixamente nos olhos de Kafe. — Não é verdade, irmão?

Kafe tomou um fôlego brusco e superficial. E Lorran sabia que Nekane olhava fixamente pelos olhos de Kei. Kafe tragou e em seguida assentiu.

—Sim, é verdade. — se virou para o Conselho, afastando o olhar dos olhos de Kei. — Me desculpo por qualquer confusão.

A tensão dos membros do Conselho baixou coletivamente. Era óbvio que Kei queria lutar por seu Reino e ninguém no Conselho queria confrontá-lo.

—Tudo bem, então — disse Evelant — acredito que não há mais nada a dizer. Deveríamos voltar para casa e deixar Rei Kei e sua noiva para que sigam com sua lua-de-mel.

—Mas não podem. Me recuso a permitir que minha filha permaneça casada com ele — anunciou seu pai ao grupo —. Apesar do que foi dito, sabemos a verdade e não casarei minha filha com uma besta.

—Ele não é uma besta. É um homem — respondeu Lorran, enquanto se adiantou e parou ao lado de Kei. Nunca tinha respondido antes a seu pai. Sentiu-se poderosa, enquanto esteve de pé, ao lado de Kei. — É um rei maravilhoso, que se preocupa com sua gente e sua terra. É um guerreiro e um cavalheiro. E é o homem mais fino que conheço.

Seu pai cruzou seus braços e entortou os olhos, enquanto a fulminou com o olhar. Kei teve o repentino impulso de protegê-la da desaprovação de seu pai.

—Quanto tempo ele vai querer você quando descobrir que você não pode lhe dar um herdeiro? Assim é, Sua Majestade, você não a quererá. Ela é estéril.

Lorran ficou tensa nos braços de Kei e foi sua vez de consolá-la. Esfregou seus braços com as mãos e moveu seu duro pênis contra seu traseiro, a avisando silenciosamente que a desejava, sem se importar se ela pudesse lhe dar filhos ou não. Ele lançou um olhar para Riker. Ele permaneceria como seu herdeiro e poderia ser responsável para fazer a seguinte geração.

A névoa agora familiar, o advertiu da presença de Nekane que empurrava os cantos de sua mente. Kei sorriu e teve a satisfação de ver o pai de Lorran voltar atrás.

—Lorran é minha, agora e para sempre. — Kei se afastou, levando Lorran com ele. Ele tinha acabado com esta conversação. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer. — Agora, dama e cavalheiros, estão em minha terra. Meu irmão, Riker lhes escoltará para baixo da montanha e fora de minha terra. — Ele olhou para Kafe. — A todos.

Kei não esperou para ver se o obedeciam. Se virou e arrastou Lorran até a cova. Uma vez fora da luz do sol, Kei se girou e ficou diante dela.

Lorran ofegou ante o brilho de seus olhos.

—Realmente você quis dizer aquilo? — ele lhe perguntou.

—O que?

—Tudo o que disse sobre mim.

As palavras pendiam entre eles. Ela tinha uma possibilidade.

A escura luz que brilhava nos olhos de Kei era uma mescla dele e de Nekane. Ambos queriam, ansiavam sua resposta.

—Eu te amo.

—De verdade? Ou só sente pena pelo dragão?

Ela nunca tinha esperado que Kei necessitasse de consolo.

—Eu não tenho pena de Nekane. É uma criatura formosa. — a lembrança lhe trouxe um sorriso sensual. — Com uma língua muito talentosa. Mas — ela parou Kei antes que ele pudesse protestar. — Me apaixonei pelo homem, antes de conhecer o dragão.

—Você nunca será livre — ele a advertiu, ainda se contendo.

—Não quero ser livre. — Ela deixou fluir abertamente todo seu amor em seus olhos. — Eu te amo. Aos dois. Você e Nekane aprenderão a viver juntos —. Ela se aproximou, finalmente segura de seu amor, de sua força. Kei a necessitava e ela os necessitava. Envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e sorriu. — E até então, ficarei por perto.

Ela não tinha compreendido a verdade daquelas palavras até duas semanas mais tarde.

Lorran fechou os olhos e deixou que o calor do sol lhe esquentasse a pele. Estava esgotada. Kei e Nekane tinham sido implacáveis, amando-a, montando-a ou lambendo-a em todas as horas. Hoje era o primeiro momento que ela tinha para si. Finalmente, depois de gritar que necessitava de um descanso e um momento a sós, encerrou-se no banheiro, há duas horas. Mais provas de que Kei e Nekane se adaptavam a sua nova situação: nenhum tinha feito mais que um grunhido brincalhão ante sua extensa ausência.

O banheiro estava encantador: esquentado pela quente primavera e colocado em um jardim murado. Entrou em uma tina perfumada, acalmando seu corpo cansado e bem amado, com a água aquecida pela primavera.

Ela se reclinou contra a pedra e deixou que o sol esquentasse seu corpo, sua mente livre da longa lista de deveres que tinha.

Tinham deixado a caverna dois dias depois que o Conselho havia partido, quando Kei estava desesperado por comida que não incluíra frutas. Rapidamente, eles tinham encontrado um guia Espiritual, para que os casasse. Poderia ser o par do dragão, explicou-lhe ele, mas seria sua esposa. E depois, tinham começado o lento processo de assentar sua vida.

Kei tinha demonstrado a todos que ele estava no comando. Nenhum homem tinha tido êxito em controlar um dragão. Muitos descartaram os rumores de que ele havia se transformado.

Lorran estava aprendendo devagar seu trabalho no Castelo e se adaptava outra vez ao protocolo real. Tinham passado trinta anos desde que a mãe de Kei tinha morrido, assim ninguém sabia o que fazer com uma Rainha. Lorran decidiu fazer as coisas a seu próprio modo e rapidamente começou a dirigir o Castelo e a assistir Kei com o manejo diário do Reino.

Era agradável trabalhar junto a Kei e se fazia necessário quando Nekane ou Kei decidiam que necessitavam de um pouco de atenção.

Os dois se adaptavam devagar um ao outro. Ainda havia as batalhas pelo controle. Algumas vezes, Kei tinha perdido. Lorran teve que acalmar Nekane quando isso acontecia. Riu ante as lembranças e deixou seu corpo relaxar. Nekane conteve Kei até que ele a tinha amado longa e profundamente com sua língua.

Quando ela quase estava adormecida, ouviu o suave estalo da porta do dormitório. Ela se sentou.

Kei partia?

Ele ainda não tinha saído sem ela. As emoções eram muito cruas e as reações de Nekane eram muito inseguras. Agora mesmo, os criados se adaptavam a possibilidade de viver com um dragão. Nem Lorran, nem Kei queriam ainda que o conceito se convertesse em realidade.

Então para onde Kei estava indo?

Curiosa, Lorran ficou de pé e colocou um traje de seda sobre seu corpo nu. Uma voz estranha a fez se apressar para a porta.

Uma voz feminina.

A sexualidade dos dragões era conhecida através dos Sete Reino. Fora assim que o mito de sacrificar virgens havia sobrevivido e por que algumas mulheres foram com muito gosto ao altar.

Lorran entreabriu a porta do banheiro e fez uma careta de repugnância. Não era nenhuma virgem que esperava ser sacrificada. Era Mara. Na aprendizagem diária de dirigir o Castelo, Lorran tinha ouvido muito sobre Mara. Foi uma das favoritas de Kei. Gabou-se das horas de fodidas que recebeu de Kei. As histórias ainda circulavam pelas cozinhas, inclusive agora, que o Rei tinha uma esposa.

A mulher estava de pé na entrada, com um jarro de vinho nas mãos. E nos olhos, um olhar de puro sexo. Lorran quis interromper, mas algo a deteve. Talvez fosse a insegurança, talvez a curiosidade de uma esposa. Talvez, queria ver quão longe a necessidade do dragão de ter sexo levaria Kei. O dragão cobiçava Lorran. Mas agora que a tinha, ele poderia desejar outras.

Lorran olhou pela pequena abertura, quando Mara deu um passo e pôs o vinho na mesa.

—Eu me perguntava quando me chamaria, Sua Majestade. — Com um movimento rápido, perito, a criada desatou as correntes de seus ombros e o pesado vestido se deslizou ao chão. Estava nua. Kei também estava nu, como freqüentemente o estava em suas habitações. Como estava de costas, Lorran não podia ver a expressão de Kei, mas não afastava seu olhar das finas curvas da criada. Tudo o que Lorran podia fazer para se conter era cravar as pontas dos dedos no marco da porta e esperar. Mara ficou de joelhos e levou suas mãos até as fortes coxas de Kei.

Os músculos do pescoço de Lorran se apertaram, ao ponto de romper-se. Seu marido não afastava a vista da criada nua. Mara abriu sua boca e se inclinou para frente, movendo-se para mais perto da virilha de Kei.

Kei inclinou sua cabeça e cheirou o ar.

Lorran reconheceu o movimento. Nekane era o responsável. Ele olhou para baixo, para a mulher nua e negou com a cabeça.

—Não é minha.

Mara elevou os olhos com adoração, quando seu cabelo loiro sussurrou através de suas costas nua. Piscou e sorriu docemente.

—Sinto muito, Sua Majestade, não o entendo.

—Não é minha, repetiu Nekane, um pouco mais forte. Onde está minha? Nekane olhou ao redor do quarto, em busca de seu par perdido. O bramido do dragão saiu da boca humana. Lorran abriu a porta e se apressou pelo quarto.

—Estou aqui. Estou aqui.

—Minha? Onde foi?

—Não, só me banhava.

Ele a puxou duro contra seu corpo, quando não reagiu, esquecido completamente da mulher que estava ajoelhada a seus pés. Sua boca se fechou sobre a base do pescoço de Lorran, lambendo e provando sua pele, enquanto que suas mãos se deslizaram para baixo, se fechando em seu traseiro, empurrando sua vagina contra sua crescente ereção. Sua mente estava turvada pelo primeiro beijo, e só teve a suficiente coerência para olhar sobre seu ombro.

—Você pode partir, agora, disse ela para aquela que logo seria uma antiga criada.

Antes que a porta estivesse fechada, Kei já havia lhe tirado o traje e se ajoelhou ante dela, acariciando com o focinho sua fenda molhada.

—Minha, sussurrou ele contra sua pele. Sua língua desceu por entre suas dobras, agradando seu clitóris. Minha.

—Sim, suspirou ela. Ele levantou sua perna e a pôs sobre seu ombro abrindo-a para a profunda penetração de sua língua. Ela ofegou, os leves toques contra suas paredes interiores fizeram que sua vagina se enchesse de suco. Ele seguiu lambendo e bebendo, enchendo-se de seu gosto. Necessitaram-se meros segundos para esquecer a outra mulher. Nekane e Kei obviamente não se lembravam dela. Eles queriam a ela.

Lorran se sustentou no pilar da cama atrás dela, inclinou-se e se instalou para que ele a fodesse com sua longa e doce língua.

—Eua quero ela fora.

Os olhos de Kei se abriram. Lorran interrompia seu sono, mas queria conhecer sua posição. Kei/Nekane a haviam fodido durante horas alternativamente, lambendo-a e fodendo-a até que não pudesse recordar seu próprio nome.

—Hmm?

—Eu quero ela fora daqui — repetiu Lorran.

—A quem?

Kei levantou a cabeça de seu estômago e examinou seus olhos.

—Mara? A mulher que se ajoelhou nua ante você preparada para te atender? Se recorda dela?

—Vagamente — ele beijou seu estômago, em cima do umbigo.

—Não esteve interessado por ela absolutamente? — Lorran se encolheu assim que a pergunta deixou sua boca.

Kei levantou sua cabeça e se sentou ao seu lado. Ela sabia, falava com Nekane. Finalmente, ele moveu a sua cabeça.

—Ela não cheirava bem. — ele sorriu- para ela. — Não cheirava como você. — ele tomou um profundo fôlego e suspirou. Kei ficou atônito e tomou outro profundo fôlego.

—O que acontece? — Lorran se empurrou sobre seus cotovelos e o olhou.

—Você está grávida.

—O que? Isso é impossível. — Seu coração golpeou com força. Kei se retirou e olhou fixamente para janela aberta. Kei? Nunca o havia visto assim. Ele piscou e em seguida moveu sua cabeça.

Finalmente, ele se virou.

—Acho que ele está rindo.

—Nekane?

—Sim. Um dragão. Dando risadas. — Kei elevou os olhos e um momento depois saudou com a cabeça. — Algo sobre ter semente superior.

Lorran tocou seu estômago. Um bebê? Ela ia ter a um bebê? Olhou para seu marido. Seria capaz de lhe dar um herdeiro.

—Espere. Será que vai ser meio dragão?! — gritou ela.

Epílogo

Vinte e dois anos mais tarde

Lorran andou pelo corredor, levando os braços carregados por pacotes e mais pacotes. Com esta viagem final, estava tudo preparado para a décima oitava celebração do aniversário de Kayla. Lorran deu sua pilha a Marso e suspirou. Eles o haviam feito durante outro ano sem...

Os gritos, dispersaram o pensamento justo quando se formava.

Outro ano sem uma crise, suspirou ela, sabendo que isto já não era verdade. Duas jovens criadas correram. Passos correndo soaram através do chão de mármore. Vários conjuntos de passos correram na direção ela. Alguém parou finalmente.

—Sua Majestade, precisam de você.

—Sim, eu já tinha adivinhado isso.

O rugido de Nekane a levou corredor abaixo. Tinham passado anos desde que ele havia assustado os criados. Ela se apressou pela porta do Grande Quarto e se encontrou com seus filhos que esperavam lá dentro, olhando seu marido transformado em dragão, andando para um jovem homem vestido de guerreiro.

Kayla chutou o chão e exigiu que ele se detivesse. O dragão ignorou a ordem e deu outro passo na direção do guerreiro que se agachava.

—O que aconteceu? — perguntou Lorran para seu filho mais velho, Bren.

Ele se apoiou contra a parede.

—Nekane decidiu nos visitar.

—Entendi isto quando ouvi os gritos. Agora, o que causou sua aparição? — como tinha pressentido, Nekane e Kei tinham aprendido a viver juntos. Quando o dragão se tornou mais velho, seu entendimento cresceu e ele já não temia deixar Lorran sair de sua vista. Ela ainda ficava próxima para maior segurança e porque a necessidade era igual para ela como era para Nekane e Kei.

Ela se deu volta para Rainek, seu filho mais novo.

—E então?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

—Papai entrou e encontrou Miek e Kayla se beijando. Ficou um pouco louco.

—Sabia que isto ia acontecer — disse ela, quando atravessou o quarto.

—Mas, papai, estamos apaixonados! — disse Kayla puxando o antebraço de Nekane. O dragão balançou sua maciça cabeça em volta. Uma incredulidade quase humana marcou seu rosto. Ele lançou uma olhada para a jovem mulher e se voltou para o homem esmagado contra a parede.

—Bem, senhor —protestou o guerreiro. — Não nos amamos realmente. Realmente, realmente não nos conhecemos muito bem.

Lorran os alcançou quando Kayla de repente colocou suas mãos nos quadris.

—O que? Você disse que me amava.

—Bem, com certeza mas... — ele levantou o olhar para o dragão e engoliu. — Mas o que quis dizer foi como a uma irmã. A amo como amo a minha irmã.

—Você não tem irmã — se mofou Kayla.

Nekane riu entre dentes e o som produziu eco no quarto. Miek tremia a cada som.

—Nekane, se detenha — disse Lorran. Andou para frente do guerreiro e fulminou com o olhar os olhos do dragão. — E Kei, sei que você está me escutando. Volte. — Kei também tinha aprendido a ficar presente quando Nekane estava na forma física.

Isto o fazia muito perigoso, o corpo do dragão e a mente de um humano.

—Deixem-no ir. Acredito que ele aprendeu sua lição sobre aproximar-se de nossa jovem filha. — ela se virou-se. — Não é verdade? — Seu sorriso era suave, mas seu tom não era. O homem jovem assentiu com a cabeça. — Acredito que você deveria partir. — Outra vez ele assentiu com a cabeça. E poderia ser melhor se buscasse emprego em outra parte. Ela não tinha tempo para vigiar Nekane e Kei a cada minuto. Logo que ela virasse as costas, encontrariam Miek e voltaria a ameaçá-lo. Era difícil dizer o que poderiam fazer, mas não quis averiguá-lo. Embora tivessem sido capazes de abolir a maior parte das leis que baniam os dragões, ainda existia o preconceito contra os dragões. Eles não tinham que alimentar o fogo. Ainda havia tanto trabalho para fazer.

Usando-a como um escudo, o guerreiro se deslizou ao longo da parede até estar perto da porta. Estremeceu-se quando viu os irmãos de Kayla na porta, esperando com os braços cruzados.

E depois ele se foi.

Lorran se virou para sua filha.

—Vamos falar sobre isto, senhorita.

Kayla se ruborizou, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

—Agora vão, todos vocês. E fechem a porta com chave atrás de vocês.

As ameaças de Nekane podiam ter sido fingidas, mas sua raiva não era. Ele rondou ao redor do quarto, agora diminuto por causa de sua forma enorme.

Seus três filhos tinham uma quantidade igual de sangue de dragão e humano. Nekane estava igual de orgulhoso e frustrado de vê-los crescer como Kei. Pareciam ter três pais... e um deles podia respirar fogo.

Quando a porta se fechou, Lorran andou para frente de Nekane.

—Eu lhe adverti que este dia chegaria.

 _Muito jovem. Ela é muito jovem_ — a voz de Nekane se meteu em seus pensamentos.

 _A enviaremos a um convento_ — acrescentou Kei mentalmente, juntando-se a conversa.

—Vocês a deixarão crescer e ser uma jovem mulher normal. — Ou ao menos tão normal como uma mulher metade dragão e metade humana poderia ser. Lorran guardou aquele comentário para ela. — Vou falar com ela. Ela só está abrindo um pouco as suas asas.

 _Melhor que seja só isso o que ela quer abrir._

—Kei...

 _O que queria que fizéssemos? Deixar que ele a possuísse?_

Nekane se sentou em suas ancas. A linha obstinada do queixo do dragão lhe disse que ele e Kei estavam de acordo. Ela não conseguiria atrair nenhum para o seu lado.

—Não, mas…

 _Então fizemos bem. Está feito. Vamos fazer amor._

Uma coisa sobre Nekane, ele não tinha mudado seu modo de acabar uma discussão. Parecia que o sexo era ainda a força impulsora de sua vida.

—Não acredito...

 _Não. Discussão acabada. Porta fechada. Vamos fazer amor._

—Kei, eu…

Nekane voltou sua cabeça e a lambeu no pescoço. Seu corpo, acostumado durante vinte e dois anos ao seu toque, derreteu-se. Aquela língua ágil se deslizou para dentro de seu vestido e roçou a cúpula de seus seios, alcançando seus duros mamilos.

—Não acabamos com esta discussão — ela lhe advertiu.

 _Sim, no momento._

O sedutor sorriso de Kei entrou em sua cabeça junto com o rosnado de Nekane. Os rapazes trabalhavam juntos. Ia ser uma noite longa.

Todos os pensamentos de protesto desapareceram. Ela desabotoou rapidamente seu vestido e ficou de pé ante seu amor, nua e aberta para eles. Lorran se deixou cair ao chão. Nekane empurrou seu amplo nariz contra sua carne umedecida. Seu rouco grunhido retumbou por seu corpo e vibrou em sua vagina. Lorran ofegou pela rápida sacudida do prazer. Sua língua lambeu suas pernas e se inundou em seu sexo, grossa e cheia, quase como um pênis.

 _Bom, né? Você gosta de minha língua em sua vagina, meu amor? Minha companheira?_

—Sim. — Ela não podia parar o gemido da confirmação. Estava aberta para eles. A luz vacilou nos olhos do dragão. Kei e Nekane a amavam. Tinham sido vinte e dois anos e o toque de sua língua, a sensação da ereção de Kei nunca deixavam de excitá-la. Deixou Kei/Nekane prová-la. Sabia por experiência, que a esperavam algumas longas horas.

 _Meu amor_. As palavras sussurradas de Kei flutuaram por sua mente.

 _Minha_. A palavra se filtrada pelos grunhidos contentes de Nekane.

—Sim.

—Não é justo. — Kayla se deixou cair subitamente na escada de pedra, entre seus irmãos. — Cada homem pelo qual me sinto levemente atraída escapa logo que se encontra com papai e se ele não os espantar, Nekane o faz. — Suspirou pesadamente e disse com ênfase dramática. — Vou morrer virgem.

Bren apoiou seu queixo em uma mão e assentiu com a cabeça.

—Conheço o sentimento.

Rainek repetiu o movimento do outro lado.

—Eu, também — ele concordou.

—Vocês?! — Kayla olhou para seus irmãos. — Vocês não podem entender. São homens. Tenho que esperar até que eu casar. Infelizmente, nunca encontrarei ninguém que queira se casar comigo por causa de papai. Quem vai querer lutar contra um dragão por mim? Por causa das restrições da sociedade e de ser a filha de um dragão, nunca terei sexo.

—Uh, Kayla, estamos no mesmo navio que você.

—Só que pior — resmungou Bren.

—Como poderia ser pior?

—Temos o sangue de dragão em nós — explicou Rainek. — Assim como você. Procuramos por nossas companheiras.

—E? — Kayla moveu sua cabeça. — Podem provar até que tenham encontrado seus pares. Mas eu estou sozinha até encontrar um guerreiro disposto a lutar contra um dragão.

Bren suspirou.

—Kayla, o que Rainek tenta te dizer, é... como o dragão está conosco desde o nascimento, já começou a busca por nossa companheira. Não podemos ter sexo até que encontremos a mulher que quer o dragão. —Kayla negou com a cabeça, sem entender ou sem acreditar completamente o que acabava de ouvir.

— Fisicamente não podemos ter sexo até que encontremos nossa companheira. — esclareceu Bren.

—Quer dizer que vocês não podem...? — Bren assentiu com a cabeça. Ela olhou para Rainek. — Você também não?

Ele assentiu.

—Não acontece nada. Parece-se com papai com qualquer mulher além de mamãe. Nenhuma resposta física.

Kayla sorriu e não pôde parar de dar risada que começou sair de sua garganta.

—De algum jeito me sinto melhor sabendo isto.

Fim


	2. Chapter 2

Tiamat World

Sombra do Dragão 02

Tielle St. Clare

 **Tielle St. Clare**

O Fogo do Dragão

2º A Sombra do Dragão

 _ **O poder vem da paixão.**_

 _ **Aquelas palavras obcecavam as noites de Tiana. Uma bruxa sem poderes, Tiana é rejeitada e lamentada por sua gente. Está contente vivendo uma vida tranqüila a beira da terra natal, até que a princesa Merena rapta o Príncipe Rainek de Xicanth para usá-lo como escravo sexual. Vendo seu forte corpo nu acorrentado à parede, Tiana descobre desejos e necessidades que nunca esperava conhecer e a paixão que flui entre eles tem resultados inesperados.**_

 _ **Paciência.**_

 _ **Denith, o dragão que compartilha a mente de Rainek, passou a vida pregando paciência, e Rainek não quer ouvi-lo mais. Ele deseja que a maldita besta escolha uma companheira. Depois de trinta anos celibatário, era um frustrado e esgotado virgem, e agora fora capturado e acorrentado dentro de um calabouço pelo capricho de uma princesa. Mas quando uma coisa pequena entra para lavá-lo, Denith e Rainek a reconhecem como única.**_

 _ **Agora Rainek tem que libertar-se, raptar sua companheira e convencê-la que a vida com um dragão era o que sempre tinha desejado.**_

 _ **Simples assim.**_

 ** _Disponibilização:_** _Passionate Novels_

 ** _Tradução/Formatação:_ **_Gisa_

 ** _Revisão Inicial:_ **_Sandra Maia_

 _ **Revisão Final:**_ _Camila Luppi_

 _ **Logo e Arte:**_ _Suzana Pandora_

 _Tiamat - World_

 **Comentário da Revisora Sandra** : Rainek é uma gracinha. A Tiana também, mas muito insegura. Agora o dragão Denith é tudo de bom, além de ser o mais sensato dos três. O livro é bem hot. Eu gostei mais do que o primeiro.

 **Comentário da Revisora Camila:** "Livro mto bom, envolvente, divertido e hot hot hot, com um mocinho q de 'inho' ñ tem nada... um dragão q faz beicinho se ñ consegue... hã, digamos, provar da fruta da mocinha... e uma mocinha q 'abastece' seus poderes de bruxa com 'o fogo da paixão'... e põe fogo nisso! kkkkkk Não esqueçam seus ventiladores meninas... vão precisar deles!"

 **Prólogo**

Rainek não pode conter seus gemidos quando lábios se fecharam sobre seu membro, tomando-o profundamente na boca. Deitado de costas, lutava contra o impulso de investir para cima. Manteve-se imóvel, deixando que ela se movesse sobre ele. O quente movimento da língua através de sua pele era como uma úmida chicotada de fogo, deixando-o incrivelmente duro.

Agarrou os lençóis debaixo dele e agüentou. Deixaria que ela tivesse o controle, deixaria que ela o tomasse. Ela afastou a boca e ele quase gritou de frustração. Mas ela avançou, deslizando o corpo até sentar-se escarranchada sobre seus quadris.

— Quero que venha para dentro de mim — sussurrou ela, o som dançando através de sua pele. Deslizou as mãos por seu torso, acariciando seu peito e estômago. — Quero te montar muito tempo e com força.

— Sim. Faça isso — grunhiu por entre os dentes apertados.

Ela só riu. Um sedutor som profundo que endureceu ainda mais seu membro. Mas, graças aos Deuses, seguiu seu movimento ascendente até que sua vagina ficou bem em cima de sua ereção. Uma diminuta mão rodeou o grosso eixo e o colocou contra sua abertura. A quente umidade feminina o seduziu, chamando-o. Apesar de suas boas intenções, empurrou, precisando estar dentro dela.

Sua provocante risada zombou dele enquanto ela se elevava, afastando-se.

Ela vacilou apenas o tempo suficiente para fazer com que tivesse medo de que o abandonasse, e logo desceu, com um sorriso que dizia conhecer seus pensamentos, aceitando o duro membro em seu corpo. Seu gemido suave, satisfeito, fluiu sobre sua pele como seda líquida. A apertada tensão de sua vagina não parecia com nada que Rainek tivesse imaginado alguma vez. Ela era perfeita… o sustentava tão apertado dentro de seu corpo, quente, molhado e dele.

Rapidamente estabeleceu um torturante ritmo, montando-o devagar como se quisesse saborear cada polegada de seu membro. Os tensos e firmes seios saltavam cada vez que ela afundava. Queria elevar-se e tocá-la, mas suas mãos estavam atadas à cama, presas pela visão em cima dele.

— Sim — murmurou ela, descendo com força até que ele esteve acomodado totalmente dentro dela outra vez. Fez seus quadris girarem em círculo.

— Isso, neném. Monte-me — gemeu a desesperada ordem.

Seu ritmo aumentou. A lenta e longa penetração deu lugar a impulsos rápidos e menos profundos. Ela gemeu e jogou o cabelo para trás. Vamos, queria ver seu rosto. Queria poder ver seus olhos quando ela culminasse. Seu rápido fôlego enchia o quarto. Podia sentir, ela estava perto. As doces vibrações de sua vagina ao redor de seu membro disseram que ia gozar.

— Exploda dentro de mim, Rainek. Encha-me.

A súplica era muito sedutora para resistir e Rainek jogou sua cabeça para trás e soltou sua semente.

Despertou com uma sacudida enquanto gozava — seu sêmen jorrando entre seus dedos, sobre os lençóis. Seguiu acariciando seu pênis, sentindo o último vestígio de prazer desvanecer-se. Enquanto caia contra os travesseiros, escutou a suave risada que ressoava em sua cabeça.

— Maldito seja, Denith.

 _Necessitava alívio_ , respondeu a beata voz.

— Necessito uma esposa. Se movesse o traseiro e escolhesse uma, ambos seríamos muito mais felizes. — Arrastou-se da cama e foi para a bacia limpar-se. Isto acontecia cada vez mais freqüentemente. O maldito dragão que compartilhava sua mente — e às vezes seu corpo — caçoava dele com imagens vagas de sua futura esposa. A mulher nunca era a mesma — seu corpo mudava a cada noite e seu rosto estava escondido. Mas isso não detinha o desejo.

 _Quando encontrar a mulher correta para nós, saberei. Até então, terá que se conformar com suas liberações noturnas._

Mas esse era o problema. Não estava satisfeito. Seu corpo se aliviava, mas a liberação física não era suficiente para acalmar a dor dentro dele. Ele a queria, queria à única mulher que agradaria tanto ele como Denith.

— Está procurando um tipo específico de mulher? — perguntou brandamente. Não tinha por que falar em voz alta para que Denith o ouvisse, mas em geral o fazia. Fazia-o parecer um pouco mais verdadeiro. Embora tivesse vivido com isto toda sua vida, sabia que o resto do mundo não compartilhava pensamentos com um dragão.

 _Reconhecerei quando a encontrar._

Denith dizia o mesmo desde que Rainek chegara à puberdade e tinha começado a ter impulsos claramente sexuais. Impulsos que Denith não permitiria que Rainek satisfizesse com nenhuma mulher que não fosse a que o dragão escolhesse como sua companheira. Deste modo, à amadurecida idade de trinta verões, Rainek permanecia virgem. Um resistente e frustrado virgem.

Sentia desejos de um homem jovem — inclusive mais, devido ao muito sexuado dragão que formava parte de sua personalidade — mas não havia nenhum alívio. Tinha tentado — tinha acompanhado mulheres formosas, — com a esperança que Denith selecionasse a escolhida. Inclusive tinha ido tão longe como meter-se na cama com uma ou duas delas. Ficara excitado, suas companheiras também o desejavam, mas seu corpo não tinha respondido. Se não fosse pelas ereções noturnas e os clímax matinais, pensaria que tinha algum problema. Algo além de ter um dragão em sua cabeça. Mas não, seus problemas eram por causa do dragão.

— Sabe, meu pai era capaz de foder com outras mulheres antes que conhecesse minha mãe. — A queixa soou petulante e infantil, mas Rainek estava ficando desesperado. Se não fodesse com alguém logo, ia explodir.

 _É porque Nekane não tinha aparecido ainda, e escolhido Lorran como sua companheira. Paciência._

Rainek sacudiu a cabeça. Um dragão estava aconselhando paciência. Ninguém no mundo acreditaria nisso. Os dragões eram conhecidos e temidos como perigosas criaturas selvagens. E Denith dizia que fosse paciente.

Os sons no pátio afastaram sua atenção dos pensamentos irritantes. Uma risada clara disse que sua irmã Kayla estava acordada, e dado que o sol estava alto, significava que Bren estaria fora da cama. Seu irmão mais velho se levantava sempre antes do sol e trabalhava bastante após ele se pôr.

Rainek deslizou rapidamente dentro de sua roupa e saiu para encontrar seus irmãos. Eram mais próximos que a maioria dos irmãos. O fato que cada um deles fosse metade dragão os tinha afastado de outros meninos, portanto tinham se apegado uns aos outros.

— Bom dia — saudou, sua voz ainda sonolenta. Como havia predito, Bren estava ali, meticulosamente vestido, parecendo notavelmente tenso por ser tão cedo.

Kayla elevou a vista e sorriu quando entrou no pátio. Seu brilhante vestido amarelo estava já manchado de terra e o que pareciam ser rastros de geléia de jasmim.

— Levantou cedo — disse Bren, oferecendo a Rainek um pão-doce.

— Quero partir cedo — disse ele, sem vontade de revelar que Denith tinha brincado com seus sonhos outra vez. Embora se alguém pudesse entender, seriam seus irmãos.

— Não posso acreditar que aceitou o convite. — Kayla jogou seu cabelo para trás, sobre os ombros. Parecia jovem e delicada, mas não conseguia esconder a inteligência em seus olhos. Ou a preocupação.

— Por que não? A rainha Leika tem seis filhas. Quer casá-las. Tudo que vou fazer é conhecê-las. — E esperar que alguma delas satisfizesse o dragão dentro dele.

— E o que acontece se Denith não escolher uma? Como explicará à rainha que não está rejeitando suas filhas? É só que seu dragão não achou nenhuma delas uma companheira adequada. — Ela deu uma cotovelada em Bren. — Fale, Bren. Isto poderia causar desavenças entre os dois reinos.

— Estou de acordo, Kayla, mas Rainek decidiu fazê-lo, assim não podemos detê-lo.

Rainek teve o vago desejo de agitar os braços por cima da cabeça para que notassem que ainda estava no jardim com eles.

— Penso que simplesmente teremos que confiar na diplomacia de Rainek. — Olhou intencionalmente seu irmão mais novo. — Para não zangar à rainha se não escolher esposa entre suas filhas.

— Ora! Rainek? Diplomacia?

— Muito gracioso — interrompeu finalmente Rainek. — Serei cuidadoso. — Inclinou a cabeça e contemplou sua irmã. Tinha mais preocupações que sua incapacidade para ser cortês. — Por que está tão preocupada?

— São bruxas. Todas elas.

— Nós não somos exatamente normais. E não posso acreditar que escute esses rumores. Além disso, duvido que tentem algo contra um príncipe. Querem uma aliança entre nossas nações.

— Querem alianças com todas as nações — indicou Bren. Tinha investigado sua situação política nos Sete Reinos. Embora não fosse oficialmente parte dos Sete Reinos e nem membro do Conselho de Reis, o Matriarcado de Thearna constituía uma entidade potente. As irmãs da rainha estavam casadas com reis e príncipes de todas as terras, e possuíam um grande poder. Ela, obviamente, tinha a intenção de fazer o mesmo com suas filhas.

— Estarei bem. Está seguro que não quer ir comigo? — perguntou a Bren. — Talvez não uma das princesas, mas é uma nação de mulheres. Certamente Tynan poderia encontrar uma companheira entre elas.

Os lábios de Bren se curvaram para baixo.

— Se o fizesse, não importaria.

Kayla fulminou Rainek com um olhar sobre a cabeça de Bren e Rainek mentalmente chutou seu próprio traseiro. Por um momento, tinha esquecido. Bren não tinha esperado que o dragão selecionasse uma mulher. Tinha conhecido uma dama doce e agradável e instantaneamente perdera o coração. Infelizmente, Tynan não esteve de acordo. Após isso, Bren não se interessara mais em encontrar uma companheira.

— Quando parte? — perguntou Kayla, obviamente tentando mudar de assunto.

— Tenho tudo preparado para partir.

Bren procurou sob seu colete de couro. Rainek sentiu uma aguda pontada contra seu esterno e o quarto ao redor dele vacilou durante um momento. Kayla se endireitou em sua cadeira e Rainek soube que tinha sido sacudida pela mesma sensação. Ambos olharam o irmão mais velho.

— Só quis me assegurar que ambos usavam os seus — disse Bren.

Rainek colocou a mão no medalhão pendurado em seu pescoço. A corrente de Kayla desaparecia sob a parte superior de seu vestido. O medalhão tinha a forma — como era de se esperar — de um dragão. Os três irmãos os tinham e usavam sempre. Com o poder mental dos dragões e um pouco do sangue de Nekane, um feiticeiro fizera os amuletos, permitindo aos três irmãos conectar-se entre eles através de longas distâncias.

— Só quis me assegurar que estará a salvo.

Rainek assentiu. Bren era um pouco curto das idéias, mas muito protetor.

— Quantos homens levará? — perguntou.

— Só uma pequena guarda. Cinco.

— Está seguro que é suficiente? Uma vez que cruze as fronteiras do Matriarcado, estará fora de seu mundo.

Rainek riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você, também? Não acredita seriamente nos rumores que elas seqüestram viajantes machos e os usam como escravos sexuais, não é? Nem sequer o Matriarcado se atreveria a isso.

— Está informado dos rumores sobre nossa família? — perguntou Bren, bebendo tranqüilamente goles de seu café.

Rainek assentiu.

— A maior parte deles são verdade.

— Estarei bem — disse com a arrogância de um homem criado para mandar. — Sou um príncipe de Xicanth e sou metade dragão. Denith não deixará que nada de mau me aconteça.

 **Capítulo 1**

O palpitar dentro da cabeça de Rainek e a furiosa dor em seus braços o advertiram, antes mesmo que abrisse os olhos, que tinha colocado muita confiança na capacidade — ou boa vontade possivelmente — de Denith para mantê-lo afastado dos problemas. A débil luz da tocha perfurou seu cérebro quando suas pálpebras se entreabriram. Por todos os infernos, o que tinha acontecido?

Mantendo seus movimentos mínimos, para limitar as dores em sua palpitante cabeça, olhou ao redor. Bem, era fácil ver porque seus ombros doíam. Grilhões rodeavam seus pulsos e esticavam seus braços para cima e para as paredes opostas. Os grilhões estavam conectados com grossas correntes, cada elo do tamanho da palma de um homem, e enganchadas a enormes barras incrustadas nos muros de pedra. Puxou com força, experimentando. O metal cortou sua pele mas não causou impacto algum na corrente. Não que tivesse esperado muito. Quando alguém usava correntes para prender um prisioneiro, não usava metal fraco.

Prisioneiro. O pensamento assustou Rainek durante um momento. Era prisioneiro de alguém. Mas de quem? E por que o seqüestraria alguém? Pelos infernos, quem teria bolas para seqüestrá-lo? Sua família era rica, mas exigir um resgate só atrairia a ira de um dragão sobre suas cabeças. Poucos iriam arriscar-se a isso por um pouco de ouro.

Um ligeiro toque, apenas perceptível de ar fresco, atraiu sua atenção para baixo. Estava nu, despojado de suas roupas e preso à parede em quatro pontos. Um olhar rápido sobre seu ombro revelou espaço aberto atrás dele também. Estava situado no centro do quarto, quase como se estivesse em exibição.

Rainek sacudiu outra vez as correntes e grunhiu quando se mantiveram firmes.

 _Paciência_ , pregou o dragão.

— Sim, claro! — disse Rainek sem rancor e girou o braço para envolver sua mão ao redor de um elo. Usando toda sua força, puxou e se levantou do chão. As algemas gêmeas em seus tornozelos o impediram de erguer-se mais de um centímetro. Com um grunhido, relaxou.

Maldita seja, o que tinha de bom ser parte dragão, se o dragão decidia dormir quando eram atacados?

 _Não posso estar acordado todo o tempo. Além disso, você estaria acordado todo o tempo._

Rainek decidiu não fazer caso daquela amostra de lógica de dragão. Não necessitava à maldita besta dentro de sua cabeça para lhe mostrar a verdade. Tinham sido emboscados e capturados enquanto dormiam. Certamente um dragão deveria ter previsto.

 _Se me permitisse tomar minha forma, poderia tê-lo feito._

Rainek fechou os olhos. Denith mencionaria isso, é obvio. Durante a viagem de quatro dias para as terras do Matriarcado, Rainek não deixara Denith tomar sua forma corpórea quando pararam pela noite. Os homens de sua guarda achavam inquietante ter um dragão entre eles. A maioria dos guardas sabia que Rainek era em parte dragão, mas ver esse fato manifestar-se era uma situação completamente diferente. Ter um dragão de mais de quinze metros compartilhando sua fogueira era mais que a maioria estava disposta a agüentar.

Não valia a pena explicar que o dragão não tinha nenhum interesse em ninguém da guarda, enquanto não atacassem Rainek. Como não havia nenhuma mulher em sua guarda e o dragão não via nenhum dos homens como potencial companheiro, havia escassas possibilidades de que Denith os notasse sequer.

Falando nisso, o que tinha acontecido a seus homens? Ele estava só na câmara. Tinham acampado fora dos limites do Matriarcado. Dois dias mais de dura cavalgada os teria levado à fortaleza da rainha.

Rainek contemplou a câmara. Parecia improvável que tivesse sido levado até o castelo da rainha. Apesar da dor de cabeça, não sentia que tivesse dormido durante dois dias. A última lembrança que tinha era a tenda acima dele desaparecendo e uma dor aguda em sua perna.

E então despertou nu e acorrentado às paredes de uma grande câmara. A débil luz teria permitido que um humano normal visse pouco mais à frente do pequeno espaço diante dele, mas os sentidos do dragão eram mais agudos. Só as sombras mais escuras ficavam ocultas para ele. Balcões e mesas se alinhavam ao longo das paredes, com ervas e instrumentos dos quais não queria saber o uso, esparramados em cada superfície disponível.

Para o quer que fosse usada essa câmara, não parecia agradável.

— Suponho que não quer tomar sua forma agora e arrebentar estas correntes? — perguntou a Denith.

Denith estava silencioso e Rainek quase podia ouvir a besta considerando a opção.

 _Imprudente_ , respondeu o dragão. _Se os grilhões ao redor de seus pulsos não se romperem, poderia terminar sem pés quando eu aparecer. Vamos esperar para ver quem nos capturou._

Rainek puxou as correntes embora reconhecesse a futilidade disso. Proporcionava-lhe um modo de descarregar sua frustração. Não importava quem infernos o tinha capturado. Só queria ser livre.

 _Paciência._

— Deixa de falar isso — grunhiu Rainek.

A única reação foi a silenciosa risada do dragão. Um dia destes ia conseguir sua vingança sobre a besta.

Rainek lançou um olhar abaixo, a seu peito. Junto com sua roupa, seu amuleto tinha desaparecido. Não havia nenhum modo de entrar em contato com sua família. Mas conhecia seu irmão. Bren era metódico e um pouco aborrecido, mas era o protetor da família. Se Rainek não se comunicasse em alguns dias, Bren viria por ele.

O longo e lento rangido de uma porta abrindo, rompeu o irritado silêncio em sua cabeça. Talvez fosse sua resposta. Inspirou profundamente e se ergueu em toda sua altura sobre seus pés nus. Quem quer que fosse, não estaria desacordado e fraco quando entrasse.

Moveu bruscamente sua cabeça para a porta, mantendo seu rosto impassível, esperando surpreender seus captores.

Esforçou-se muito para esconder a surpresa quando uma mulher entrou no calabouço… a alta figura vestida com um vestido azul profundo. Seus seios eram pequenos, mas bem levantados e quase livres fora do apertado sutiã. O indício de um rosado mamilo era visível. O brilhante cabelo negro caía até seu queixo, fluido e murcho e com uma suave oscilação enquanto ela avançava para ele. Confiança e poder emanavam dela.

Indícios de movimento por trás dela distraíram Rainek. Olhou mais à frente, curioso para ver quem mais tinha entrado no quarto. Podia ver uns centímetros da beirada de um vestido cinza, mas o resto da pessoa permanecia oculta na escuridão. A mulher que estava na frente avançou um passo, obviamente desejando sua atenção.

Sua mente levou um momento para dar-se conta, mas a realidade caiu de repente sobre ele com doentia vergonha masculina… Tinha sido capturado por uma mulher!

A idéia chiou em sua sensibilidade de guerreiro, mas a lógica o ajudou a deixar de lado sua dor e lutar com a situação.

Tinha sido seqüestrado pelo Matriarcado. Talvez os rumores fossem certos.

Rainek sentiu que seus lábios se curvavam em um relutante sorriso. Elas ficariam decepcionadas quando se inteirassem da verdade sobre ele. Era o homem equivocado para usar como escravo sexual.

Ocultou o esboço de sorriso e intensificou seu olhar, preparado para confrontar suas captoras.

— Pelos escuros infernos, o que acredita que está fazendo? — exigiu ele.

Deu um contundente puxão às correntes para mostrar que falava a sério.

— Onde estão meus homens?

— Não se preocupe por seus guardas. Estão seguros e desfrutam de nossa hospitalidade enquanto falamos. — A voz da mulher era baixa e sedutora, captando sua atenção com a escuridão que se insinuava sob suas palavras. — Raramente precisamos fazer mal àqueles que vêm até nós. Encontram muito prazer enquanto estão aqui. Como você o fará. — O tom rouco e as intrigantes palavras o atraíram, tentado por um momento a esquecer que estava acorrentado a uma parede de pedra.

Ela se aproximou. Era muito formosa… seu corpo alto e esbelto, com seios altos e quadris bem pronunciados. Brilhantes olhos azuis reluziam sob longas pestanas enquanto ela observava atrevidamente sua figura nua. Seu exame se atrasou muito tempo em sua virilha.

Incômodo, Rainek mudou de posição sob seu fixo olhar. Não se envergonhava de seu corpo, mas a descarada inspeção era impertinente. Era como se ela fosse comprar um garanhão.

Ela levantou o olhar azul claro até o dele, e pôde ver então a aprovação em seus olhos. Virou a cabeça, cortando o contato visual que tinha sobre ele. Não o incomodavam as mulheres atrevidas, realmente as achava intrigantes, mas isto já passava da audácia à agressão.

— Sou a Princesa Merena, a sexta filha da Rainha Leika. Bem vindo.

O anúncio enviou uma onda de choque por seu sistema. Por que uma princesa do reino iria seqüestrá-lo? Em particular quando o objetivo de sua visita era reunir-se com as princesas e possivelmente selecionar uma esposa.

Mas nada disso mudava o fato que tinha sido capturado.

— Não posso dizer que tenha sido um prazer até agora, Princesa.

— Mudarei isso — disse com a mesma voz rouca. — Nunca quererá partir. — O modo sensual que falou era convincente e perturbador.

 _Mas também irritante, depois de um momento._

A avaliação de Denith quebrou o sedutor feitiço e fez Rainek sorrir. A princesa pareceu dar-se conta de que ria dela. Deu um passo atrás e seus olhos perderam um pouco de sua cintilação.

Ele decidiu que era tempo de continuar a ofensiva.

— Por que me trouxe aqui? — perguntou, erguendo-se em toda sua altura entre suas correntes.

— Tudo se esclarecerá mais tarde. — Caminhou na frente dele, seus quadris balançando brandamente.

Irritado com a vaga resposta, Rainek inspirou profundamente e a fulminou com o olhar. Não necessitava um…

Um exótico perfume invadiu seus pulmões… doce, delicado, quente.

Delicioso.

Imediatamente, seu membro endureceu. Estando nu, não havia nenhum modo de ocultá-lo. Seu corpo sabia o que queria e queria a quem quer que exalasse essa fragrância tentadora. Seu membro seguiu enchendo-se e começou a elevar-se.

Incapaz de resistir, inspirou outra vez a pleno pulmão e saboreou o distinto perfume. Era ela. Tinha encontrado. Sua companheira. Denith grunhiu sua aprovação e Rainek mal pôde evitar gritar seu triunfo. O irritante dragão tinha escolhido finalmente uma mulher.

Um segundo aroma lutava contra o que o atraía, mas Rainek o afastou. Nada o distrairia. Depois de trinta anos, Denith tinha escolhido finalmente uma mulher. Uma companheira!

Posso fazer sexo!

Rainek mal podia conter sua alegria e enfocou sua atenção na mulher diante dele, observando-a realmente. A beleza da princesa Merena era lendária nos Sete Reinos. E as lendas não tinham exagerado. De todas as filhas da rainha, Merena era o nome pronunciado com desejo e paixão. Sua beleza, sua sensualidade tinham atraído reis e príncipes para suplicar sua mão. Ela tinha rechaçado mais ofertas que estrelas no céu, ou isso diziam os rumores. Olhando-a agora, Rainek podia acreditar.

Era impressionante… alta, elegante e quase sem traseiro. Se fosse consultado, teria solicitado um pouco mais em matéria de traseiro, algo que agarrar enquanto se impulsionava profundamente, mas ela serviria. Esperava que estivesse disposta a ter um pouco de dura foda, porque não acreditava poder conter-se. Sua fria beleza não dava a impressão de alguém que gostasse de fazer arder os lençóis, mas tinha que acreditar que Denith sabia o que fazia.

Seu membro se ergueu mais ainda, impaciente por sua vagina. Ela sorriu e Rainek sentiu descer por sua coluna vertebral um estranho tremor de preocupação. A gelada cor de seus olhos não mudou.

— Hmmm, bem, este é um agradável começo — disse ela, sua voz triunfante e zombadora, desaparecendo todo indício de cortesia.

Ela se afastou e Rainek afogou o grunhido que começava na base de sua garganta. Ela caminhou para as sombras e falou. Segundos mais tarde o delicioso aroma se foi.

 _Minha. Traga de volta._

Não se preocupe, sussurrou Rainek ao dragão. Está voltando.

A pesada porta metálica balançou, fechando enquanto a princesa caminhava de volta à luz. Seus quadris balançaram provocativamente enquanto avançava. O brilho predador em seus olhos fez Rainek segurar as correntes com mais força ainda, mas se manteve quieto. Esta era sua companheira. Era formosa e era uma princesa. Concentrando-se nesses aspectos, entretanto sentiu-se tenso quando ela se aproximou mais.

Sem prelúdio, ela estendeu a mão e a envolveu ao redor de seu membro em rápido crescimento e… seu membro começou a murchar.

Ele procurou em sua cabeça a presença de Denith, exigindo sem palavras uma resposta. Não esperava que isto acontecesse. Não agora. Como podia foder se seu membro não permanecia duro?

 _Não é ela_ , respondeu Denith, embora seu tom implicasse que estava tão aturdido como Rainek.

Merena olhou sua mão e seu membro mole, logo levantou o olhar aos olhos de Rainek. A determinação e a fúria ardiam no formoso azul, mas nada de luxúria.

Era a mulher errada. Onde estava sua companheira?

Tiana puxou a porta fechando-a atrás dela quando saiu da câmara de treinamento. Sem dúvida, Merena ficaria lá dentro muito tempo. Não havia nenhuma razão para que Tiana ficasse.

Mas não podia obrigar-se a se afastar.

Apoiou-se contra a parede e olhou a porta.

Podiam passar horas antes que Merena decidisse que tinha terminado com o príncipe. Se o rápido crescimento de seu membro era algum indicador, ele estava preparado e impaciente, e Merena tiraria partido disso.

Antes que Merena a expulsasse, Tiana teve oportunidade de ver um indício apenas de seu tamanho completo. Era comprido e grosso… e ainda crescendo. O calor correu por sua pele e seu sexo começou a gotejar. Moveu-se, esfregando seu traseiro contra a parede, tentando combater a imagem do atraente e desafiante príncipe.

Tolice, estava a ponto de conseguir uma incômoda noite de sonhos insatisfeitos. Com visões do bonito príncipe dançando através de seu sonho, pela manhã despertaria dolorida e necessitada de liberação.

Tiana tamborilou seus dedos contra a pedra. Quando Merena chegara dois dias antes, havia trazido com ela uma dúzia de escravos sexuais. Talvez houvesse algum que Tiana pudesse usar à noite.

Puxou o corpete de seu vestido, repentinamente muito apertado. O brusco movimento raspou seus mamilos, fazendo-os endurecer e pressionar contra o áspero tecido de lã. Vestiu-se rapidamente, esperando alcançar Merena antes que entrasse na câmara de treinamento e tinha esquecido de colocar a camisa. Com cada fôlego, os grossos mamilos roçavam contra o vestido. Tiana deixou cair a cabeça contra a parede, e deixou sair o fôlego em um suspiro comprido e vigoroso. Apesar de suas esperanças, não haveria alivio esta noite. Deveria esperar aqui que Merena se fosse, e então se encarregar dos cuidados com o príncipe.

Ela não compartilhava a confiança de Merena que o Príncipe Rainek de Xicanth seria seu escravo voluntário pela manhã. Merena tinha reputação de seduzir facilmente aos homens, mas o príncipe parecia mais difícil que a seleção habitual. É obvio, isso não explicava por que tinha passado pelo desafio de uma ereção quase completa em segundos.

De uma maneira ou outra, Merena se divertiria com ele. O príncipe era formoso, todo músculos firmes e pronunciados, marcados. Ombros largos que se estreitavam até uma cintura esbelta — mas não muito magra. — Coxas grossas, poderosas, que davam a impressão que poderia passar horas bombeando entre as pernas de uma mulher. Reagindo diante da imagem em sua cabeça, Tiana reacomodou sua postura.

E ainda melhor, ele era muito bem dotado.

Logo que o pensamento chegou em sua cabeça, Tiana o desprezou. Não importava a aparência agradável, musculoso ou inclusive dotado fosse o prisioneiro. O fato era que pertencia a Merena. Ela o tinha capturado.

Tiana fez uma careta. E ela o trouxe para minha casa. O Torreão era um distante posto avançado do Matriarcado, normalmente usado como acampamento de apoio para expedições de caça ou por membros viajantes da Família Governante. Ou para esconder cativos muito especiais. Tiana apertou a palma da mão contra a pedra ao lado de seus quadris. Impossibilitada de pedir ao guarda que a ajudasse em sua captura, por medo que a rainha descobrisse o que fizera, Merena recrutara Tiana para que a ajudasse. Enquanto Merena lançava um pesado feitiço de sono sobre sua guarda, Tiana tinha se encarregado do príncipe Rainek. Seus olhos se abriram por um momento quando a tenda foi convertida em pó. Tinha cravado a agulha em sua coxa e ele dormiu pacificamente durante toda a viagem ao Torreão. Não tinha se movido nem despertado, nem sequer quando o despiram e prenderam em posição dentro da câmara de treinamento.

Sua vagina se contraiu com a lembrança de despir as grossas e funcionais roupas que cobriam seu corpo. Debaixo tinha descoberto músculo duro, sem nada de gordura, o corpo de um guerreiro. Este não era um príncipe afável que mandasse sem ir ele mesmo. Os calos em suas mãos indicavam que passava longas horas treinando com a espada.

Sua guarda tinha sido bem organizada e eficiente, mas a magia de Merena era forte. Depois de ter recolhido o príncipe, tinham mandado os guardas buscarem seus homens. Agora mesmo, estavam sendo lavados e alimentados, e seriam levados às câmaras de escravos para serem usados.

Como Merena havia dito, os homens não seriam machucados, desde que cooperassem. Tiana suspirou e fez uma nota mental para averiguar sobre eles também quando terminasse a tarde. De algum jeito, sabia que o príncipe Rainek não ficaria feliz se sua guarda fosse vítima de abusos.

Vagou uns poucos passos pelo vestíbulo antes de dar a volta e retornar. Sabia que deveria ir, mas não tinha para onde.

Ela não combinava com as mulheres que viviam na corte ou com as que faziam guarda nas bases do Matriarcado, fora do Torreão. Era difícil interagir com outras. Havia muitas possibilidades de que seu segredo fosse exposto. Isso a deixava sozinha na maioria das vezes. E em algumas ocasiões, solitária.

Enquanto assimilava as aborrecidas palavras de auto-piedade, veio a imagem de Rainek, nu e ansioso. Ele poderia aliviar sua solidão. A fantasia cresceu em sua mente, umedecendo seu já necessitado sexo. Que bonito seria. Fechou os olhos e deixou que a improvável imagem filtrasse através de seus pensamentos.

Ela, ajoelhando-se em cima dele, tomando seu membro na vagina. Dando uma lenta cavalgada sensual. Ele era tão bom, tão grosso. Desejava que durasse, mas necessitava acelerar o ritmo. Colocou as mãos em seus ombros preparando-se para uma longa e selvagem foda. Ele grunhiu sua aprovação, o quente fogo de seus olhos âmbar contemplando-a de baixo. Ela cravou os dedos em seus ombros e começou a mover-se. Seus seios se balançavam com cada impulso. As mãos de Rainek estavam livres e ele se esticou para alcançá-los, tomando seus mamilos entre os dedos e apertando ligeiramente, alternando cada penetração com uma carícia excitante. As sensações alternadas repercutiram através de seu sexo. A pressão cresceu, até que pensou que gritaria pela necessidade de gozar... Só um pouco mais profundo, mais duro…

Uma porta se abriu de repente e Tiana se voltou para o som.

A fúria iluminava o rosto de Merena enquanto caminhava majestosamente da câmara de treinamento para o corredor.

— O que deu errado? — perguntou Tiana, avançando e desacelerando a tormentosa princesa. — O que aconteceu? — Tinha visto Merena irritada, aborrecida, inclusive zangada, mas poucas vezes Merena permitiu que suas emoções chegassem até a fúria.

— Nada — respondeu Merena através de dentes apertados. Seus olhos cintilaram com a dureza do diamante. — Não aconteceu nada.

Girou, afastando-se, a pesada seda de seu vestido criando um delicado som deslizante enquanto se movia. Tiana cravou primeiro os olhos na porta da câmara de treinamento e logo na princesa que pisava forte corredor abaixo. A curiosidade a impulsionou a sair atrás de Merena.

Quando finalmente a alcançou, Tiana se adaptou a seu passo.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou outra vez, sentindo-se audaz por seu papel no seqüestro do príncipe. Estava tão envolta nisto como Merena. — Te fez mal?

Merena parou e se voltou para Tiana. Não era só fúria o que brilhava em seus olhos. Podia ser descrito como ofensa, mas Tiana estava segura que era indignação.

— Um homem nunca poderia me machucar — grunhiu a princesa Merena. — Ele implorará que eu permita o ter. Suplicará.

Tiana não duvidava que fosse certo. Conhecia os métodos de Merena. Eram poderosos e convincentes, embora não muito éticos.

— Lhe darei a noite para que pense no que realmente quer e amanhã pela manhã tomarei meu prazer nele. — O sombrio tom soou muito longe do prazer, mas Tiana a conhecia o suficiente para não fazer comentários. — Prepare-o e limpe-o — pediu. — E se assegure que ninguém o toque. Ele não terá alívio a menos que eu dê, entendido?

Tiana assentiu e depois se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

— Espera. Eu? Quer que eu me encarregue dele? — Banhá-lo, limpá-lo, tocá-lo. Uma cinta invisível se envolveu ao redor de seu peito, e a atravessou tomando um profundo fôlego. Ela era membro da casa da rainha, não uma criada escrava. — Não há alguém mais que possa fazê-lo? Alguém mais apropriado? — Alguém não tão fascinada com seu corpo?

O olhar de Merena mostrou uma variedade de emoções — piedade, diversão, talvez inclusive um pouco de simpatia, — logo seus olhos se endureceram.

— Quanto menos pessoas saibam que está aqui, melhor. A rainha compreenderá quando o apresentar à ela como meu consorte, mas até que estejamos oficialmente unidos e esteja grávida com seu… filho, eu gostaria de manter em sigilo sua presença entre nós. Entende, não é? — Ela se esticou e colocou a mão no antebraço de Tiana. — Você, entre todas as pessoas, deveria entender o que é guardar um segredo. Um segredo que poderia ser prejudicial se o mundo se inteirasse dele. — Embora as palavras fossem ditas com simpatia, Tiana ouviu a ameaça por trás delas. Merena guardaria o segredo de Tiana se ela guardasse o seu.

Uma familiar dor cruzou seu peito, mas Tiana a esmagou como havia feito tantas vezes antes. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Merena sabia a verdade. Tiana aspirou profundamente e deixou que o ar úmido fluísse por seu corpo. Só o lento processo de respirar lhe dava forças.

— Cuidarei dele por você. — Merena sorriu com uma espécie de orgulho triunfal que fazia Tiana querer gritar. Na verdade, fazia Tiana querer dar murros à bonita princesa, mas essa seria uma má idéia. Merena não era compassiva com aqueles que cruzavam seu caminho.

Gostava de ter às pessoas sob seu poder, e porque conhecia o segredo de Tiana, Tiana faria o que tinha ordenado. Como se Merena pudesse ver os pensamentos de Tiana, riu brandamente.

— Retornarei ao amanhecer. Espero que esteja limpo, lubrificado, e duro para mim. — A risada baixa continha uma profunda crueldade que fez Tiana estremecer de temor. Merena quebraria o espírito do príncipe para conseguir o que queria. — Sei que posso confiar em você, Tiana.

Merena pousou seus suaves dedos ao longo da bochecha e do queixo de Tiana.

— O poder provém da paixão, depois de tudo.

Tiana se manteve estóica com as brincadeiras de Merena.

Ela tinha razão, é obvio. Tiana era provavelmente a pessoa mais confiável no Torreão. Acrescente a isso o medo que seu segredo fosse descoberto e Merena podia estar bem segura que Tiana manteria distância. Com um sorriso final, Merena continuou corredor abaixo. Seu passo longo já não era furioso, como se zombar de Tiana tivesse melhorado o estado de ânimo da princesa.

A própria irritação de Tiana não eliminou o golpe de inveja enquanto observava Merena afastar-se. O feminino balanço de seus quadris — ressaltado pelo movimento sutil de suas saias— chamava a atenção em qualquer lugar que Merena fosse, atraindo o olhar de homens e mulheres por igual. Com um suspiro, Tiana afastou o cabelo de seu rosto e voltou de novo para a câmara de treinamento.

A inveja só foi algo momentâneo. Tinha aprendido muito tempo atrás que seu forte era a organização e permanecer no comando para assegurar-se que tudo andasse nos trilhos no Torreão. Só em raras ocasiões desejava ter a confiança que Merena tinha. A confiança para aproximar-se de um homem e esperar que ele caísse aos seus pés, morto de luxúria.

A imagem fez Tiana sorrir pela primeira vez em toda a tarde. Não podia imaginar o príncipe Rainek de joelhos diante de ninguém. Em particular diante dela. Aproximou-se da câmara cautelosamente, olhando primeiro às escondidas pela beira da porta aberta.

Rainek permanecia erguido, ferozmente olhando e puxando as correntes que o mantinham preso na parede. Tiana deslizou para dentro ocultando-se nas sombras, observando-o lutar contra suas amarras.

Investiu considerável esforço em não lamber os lábios com o delicioso banquete desdobrado diante dela. Grossos e sólidos músculos se esticavam através de seu peito e ombros, músculos poderosos acostumados ao trabalho árduo, afilados até um delineado, ondulado estômago.

Seu escuro cabelo castanho caía até os ombros, emaranhando-se pelo suor enquanto ele lutava contra as algemas. Seus braços firmes se esticavam, como se tentasse arrancar as correntes da pedra. Sulcos estreitos delineavam os músculos de seu estômago, contraindo-se com cada puxão de seus ombros.

A imagem inteira era de fortaleza, da determinação em seu rosto até o poder de seus ombros. E mais. Inclusive acorrentado à parede exsudava perigo.

Enquanto o observava se perguntou quanto tempo poderia durar o desafio. De algum jeito, esta noite tinha conseguido despachar Merena sem que obtivesse o que queria. Isso não duraria muito. Merena gostava que seus homens se submetessem a ela e tinha quebrado outros, sem deixar mais que uma casca treinada para seguir cada uma de suas ordens. Quando Merena terminasse com ele, ficaria pouco do poderoso e orgulhoso guerreiro. A tristeza invadiu o peito de Tiana com a perda. Ele não merecia isto.

Seus olhos desceram. A grossa e pesada longitude de seu pênis pendurava entre suas pernas. Tiana não pôde resistir a contemplá-lo por um momento e perguntar como seria, cheio e duro dentro dela, deslizando-se profundamente enquanto ela o montava.

Incapaz de evitá-lo, gemeu com o mais suave dos suspiros.

— Quem está aí?

Tiana amaldiçoou mentalmente a si mesma por ter sido apanhada, mas sabia que estava bem escondida entre as sombras. Não havia maneira que ele a pudesse ver.

Seus olhos imediatamente a encontraram na escuridão.

— Mostre-se — ordenou ele com uma arrogante elevação de seu queixo. Embora fosse ele quem estava acorrentado, Tiana seguiu suas instruções, avançando para a luz. Uma piscada de surpresa flutuou em seus olhos. Obviamente esperava Merena ou alguém similar.

A atenta concentração de seu olhar a fez vacilar.

— Quem é você? — perguntou ele, sua voz baixando a um sussurro.

— OH, sou Tiana. Ela me mandou, hmm, você sabe, cuidar de você. — Banhar, limpar, tocar. Arrastando seus pensamentos longe dessa perigosa direção, esfregou suas mãos na frente de suas saias. Suas palma pareciam estar suando. Estranho. Não tinha razão alguma para temê-lo. Ele não podia alcançá-la, nem podia machucá-la. Mas isso não deteve o lento tombo de seu estômago enquanto dava outro passo adiante.

O príncipe Rainek se ergueu usando as correntes e se inclinou para ela como se quisesse estar mais perto. Quase tinha se separado do chão.

Tiana gesticulou com as mãos para atrair sua atenção.

— Não pode romper as correntes, e só se machucará se tentar.

Seus olhos se dilataram e ela sentiu totalmente o peso de seu olhar. Mas ele parecia olhar dentro dela, através dela, além dela, em qualquer lugar menos nela.

Fez outra tentativa.

— Merena enfeitiçou as correntes. São inquebráveis.

— Mais perto.

— O que? — Ele não parecia estar escutando-a.

— Se aproxime.

Ela olhou ao redor do quarto.

Estava mesmo falando com ela? Não vendo ninguém mais, caminhou para frente. Suas pernas tremiam enquanto se movia. Sabia que não poderia soltar-se, mas ainda assim, ele irradiava um poder que Tiana sentiu profundamente no centro de seu ser. Não o temia; mas tampouco podia resistir a sua ordem.

Ela se aproximou, parando a pouco mais de meio metro na frente dele e esperou. Os nervos ricocheteavam dentro de seu estômago.

— Você!

Tiana olhou por cima de seu ombro outra vez. Ainda estava sozinha, assim deu de ombros e respondeu.

— Ehh, sim.

— Minha!

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Uhh, não.

 **Capítulo 2**

— Minha! — repetiu ele.

Tiana saltou para trás com a gutural palavra que se desprendeu de sua boca. Virtualmente estava babando.

Suspirou brandamente. Que pena. Era lindo, mas parecia incapaz de usar palavras com mais de duas sílabas. Todos os adoráveis eram loucos ou estúpidos. Puxou fortemente as correntes que ela acabava de dizer que não poderia romper. Esse parecia ser as duas coisas.

A luxúria se acendeu em seus olhos e seu membro saltou para frente como se esticando para ela.

Muito bonito, louco e luxurioso.

E ela ia passar a noite com ele.

Rainek cravou os olhos na mulher, sua mulher. Sua companheira.

 _Sim. Minha_. Denith se empenhava em liberar-se, fazer Rainek partir as correntes para chegar nela.

 _Paciência_ , Rainek teve a satisfação de dizer ao dragão. _Ela está aqui. Nós a teremos._

O dragão retrocedeu, mas isso não aliviou o constante batimento em sua virilha. Tinha a sensação que nada o aliviaria, só cravar-se na molhada vagina de sua companheira. Aspirou profundamente e a cheirou. O delicioso aroma de seu sexo, apenas perceptível e doce, alcançou-o primeiro, e logo a suave fragrância floral de seu xampu e do sabão que usava para lavar sua pele.

 _Delicioso._

Rainek não contribuiu, mas esteve de acordo com a opinião do dragão. Quase podia saboreá-la. Desejava saboreá-la.

— Está bem?

Ele fez uma careta e assentiu. Precisava manter Denith sob controle ou ela correria gritando do quarto. Parecia uma pequena coisa tímida. Realmente não podia imaginá-la ajoelhando-se em cima dele e montando seu membro com abandono luxurioso, mas talvez houvesse algo ali que não vira ainda. Havia mais calor definitivamente nela que em Merena. As emoções dessa mulher se refletiam em seus olhos verdes, seu sorriso acolhedor, sua confusão.

— Estou bem — assegurou, tentando soar como um cavalheiro em lugar da delirante besta que queria tomá-la até que não pudesse caminhar. A aceitação de Denith nesse plano, completado com imagens mentais, distraiu-o até que o dragão deixou de enviar imagens e deixou Rainek retornar ao presente. Ela ainda tinha os olhos cravados nele. Curiosa, mas muito mais cautelosa.

Quando entrara no quarto, estivera tão aturdido por seu aroma e o conhecimento que sua companheira tinha retornado, que não a olhara realmente. Não parecia nada com a princesa. Loiros cachos alvoroçados rodeavam sua cabeça e caíam sobre suas costas em um encantado estado de desarrumação. Era pequena, quase de aparência delicada, até que se olhasse os seios e o traseiro. Estava bem dotada em ambos os lugares. Um punhado perfeito para suas grandes mãos. Como roupa, trazia um vestido cinza pálido que havia visto dias melhores. Não se preocupou. Abrigava planos de mantê-la nua por longo tempo.

Não importava que sua mulher fosse uma plebéia, ao invés da princesa que fora procurar. Sua família a aceitaria somente porque Denith o tinha feito.

Não era o que tinha imaginado quando sonhou a respeito de sua esposa, mas isso não importava. Ela era dele.

Ela só não sabia. Ainda.

— Como disse que chamava? — perguntou ele.

Estava muito distraído por sua chegada para ouvir as palavras saindo de seus lábios. Ele lambeu os seus perguntando o que faria para convencê-la a aproximar-se dele.

— Tiana.

Denith esmurrou através de sua cabeça dizendo que a tomasse. Rainek se esmerou por ignorá-lo. Tinha ouvido as histórias do «cortejo» de seus pais e tudo o que tinha feito Nekane para proteger e reclamar sua companheira. Rainek tinha um pouco mais de controle sobre Denith. O dragão estivera durante trinta verões em Rainek. Rainek só tinha que convencê-lo que era tempo de ter relações humanas. O dragão teria logo sua oportunidade com ela.

Denith uivou sua aprovação e Rainek sentiu seu pênis endurecer até o ponto de ter que encontrar uma maneira de sair dessas correntes e entrar em sua vagina logo. Nem ele nem o dragão aceitariam menos.

Tiana ficou com o olhar fixo sobre o príncipe cativo. Perguntara seu nome e não tinha reagido, ainda quando a tinha escutado dizer. Esperou, e depois de alguns momentos, pareceu recuperar a compostura. Seus olhos focaram nela e podia notar que a via de verdade. Qualquer ataque que tivesse tido, tinha passado.

Dirigiu um rápido sorriso minucioso, então se afastou dando a volta, absorta em recolher um pano e uma tigela de água quente. Precisava limpá-lo e aprontá-lo para a chegada de Merena. Não tinham sido exatamente rudes com ele quando o tinham capturado, mas algumas lesões foram inevitáveis. Era um homem grande e mesmo ambas, ela e Merena o carregando, tinham tido que arrastá-lo a maior parte do caminho para a carreta. Quem teria suspeitado que fosse tão grande? E pesado? Todos esses músculos pesavam uma tonelada.

Enquanto enchia a tigela de água, secretamente voltou a olhar de novo para ele. Falando de grande… seus olhos retornaram a seu membro. Ele estava flácido quando entrou, mas a besta continuava inchando e inchando. Sua vagina palpitou com a possibilidade e a provocação de assentar um pênis tão volumoso. Uma profunda dor vazia avançou sigilosamente em seu sexo. Esse era o membro que queria. Chiou os dentes e retornou ao lavabo. Talvez por de tomar conta do príncipe, Merena permitisse que usasse um escravo. Havia outros atribuídos permanentemente ao castelo, mas Tiana evitava utilizá-los sempre que possível. Achava estranho montar um homem uma noite e logo pedir que cortasse lenha no dia seguinte.

Depois de banhar o príncipe definitivamente necessitaria que algo a relaxasse.

Desviando esse pensamento antes que a distraísse ainda mais, recolheu o que precisava e voltou para seu lado. O peso de seu olhar penetrante a tinha seguido a cada passo. Quando finalmente se encontrou com seus olhos, ele sorria. Como se estivesse simplesmente feliz ao vê-la.

— Você está bem?

Nunca tinha visto um cativo reagir assim. Estavam assustados ou zangados, como parecia estar quando Merena entrou. Agora, parecia definitivamente alegre.

— Estou maravilhado. Simplesmente tão satisfeito por te encontrar.

Ela não pôde deter seu sorriso sardônico.

— Bom, tivemos sorte de encontrar você, lembra-se.

Rodou um carrinho ao lado dele e colocou em cima a tigela e os panos. Usou toda sua força para não gemer enquanto via a tarefa à frente. Obrigando-se a adiantar-se, inundou um pano na água, espremeu e lentamente ficou de joelhos. A sedutora posição fez sua vagina contrair-se com renovada necessidade. Diante dele, sobre seus joelhos, seu membro estava proeminente e duro e tão perto. Descobriu que estava olhando-o fixamente e que sua língua estalava no interior de seus lábios, então desviou bruscamente seu olhar para o chão. Tinha que manter-se distante e ausente enquanto acariciava, OH, esfregava, o pano sobre sua pele. Então compreendeu que estava demorando tanto como podia, e começou a lavar seu tornozelo direito.

O pó se converteu em pedaços de lodo. Com um suspiro, acrescentou mais água. O objetivo era manter sua atenção no trabalho e na sujeira, e não na carne firme sob a imundície.

Não esperava que fosse uma experiência sensual. Dava um banho num prisioneiro, uma tarefa usualmente reservada para as criadas escravas. Mas enquanto a sujeira saía e sua pele aparecia, bronzeada e rosada, encontrou-se alongando suas carícias, estendendo-se desde seu joelho até seu tornozelo e de volta acima outra vez. Seria tão fácil inclinar-se para frente e colocar sua boca nele.

Voltou rudemente, não deixando a si mesma completar o pensamento. Necessitava que algo a distraísse. Algo para manter sua mente ocupada de maneira que não vagasse na fantasia de abrigar os lábios ao redor dessa solidez.

Engoliu em seco e se esforçou em encontrar sua voz.

— Qual é sua cor favorita? — perguntou.

Puxando suas reservas interiores, olhou para cima, deliberadamente olhando além de sua ereção e oferecendo um sorriso alegre para o príncipe.

Como se fosse sacudido de seu mundo sensual, ele piscou e então sacudiu a cabeça para limpar algum pensamento extraviado. Tiana tragou profundamente com a idéia que tivesse as mesmas fantasias que ela tinha. É obvio, se uma mulher estivesse ajoelhada aos pés de um homem nu, era mais que provável que tivesse essa fantasia.

Forçou-se a afastar esse pensamento deprimente e observou seu rosto por um momento. Podia vê-lo pensando, analisando, perguntando por que o perguntava, sem dúvida. Dificilmente podia explicar que fazia essas perguntas sem sentido para abster-se de pô-lo no chão, montá-lo e cavalgá-lo como o garanhão dessa temporada. Suas bochechas se esquentaram só com o pensamento. Baixou a vista e se obrigou a retomar sua tarefa.

— Não sei se tenho uma. Qual é a sua?

Âmbar, como a cor de seus olhos. Manteve essa resposta somente em sua mente e deu de ombros.

— Púrpura, suponho. É uma cor real.

Ele riu brandamente como se sua resposta fosse parte de alguma piada privada, mas Tiana se recusou a olhar seu rosto para ver sua diversão.

— Você gosta do púrpura, mesmo? Excelente.

Espremeu a água do tecido e começou a lavar a coxa. Tentou fazer seus movimentos firmes e eficientes, mas foi difícil. A linha de músculo apertado chamava longas e intermináveis carícias. Encontrou-se voltando a riscar o já limpo caminho para baixo, na parte inferior de sua perna e logo retornando.

— Acredito que minha cor favorita acaba de converter-se em um delicioso rosa profundo.

Sabendo que a observava, sentindo seu olhar nela, casualmente levantou a cabeça enquanto se estirava para cima para fazer correr a água para baixo por sua coxa.

— Por que rosa?

— Pela cor de seus lábios.

Ela viu seus olhos baixaram até seu peito e de alguma forma soube que estava pensando sobre a cor de seus mamilos. Ou era o que queria que pensasse.

Tudo a respeito dele era sexual, do calor em seus olhos até seu incontrolável pênis grosso e procurando atenção.

Tiana se sentou sobre seus calcanhares, apertando seus lábios e deixou cair o tecido na tigela.

— Por favor, pare. — Embora tentasse soar irritada, lágrimas não derramadas brotaram e imediatamente obstruíram sua garganta. Podia não ser a beleza que Merena era, mas isso não queria dizer que pudesse ser enganada com algumas palavras sedosas. — Sei o que está fazendo e isso não funcionará. Posso parecer um alvo fácil, mas não sou estúpida. — Seus olhos perderam o humor e seus lábios se separaram como se ele fosse falar. — Não pode me seduzir para que deixe você ir, assim é que só pare com os elogios e a paquera. Sou sua… — Fez uma careta —… guardiã noturna. Isso é tudo.

Houve um momento de surpreso silêncio.

— Sinto muito — disse ele. Em realidade soou arrependido, mas logo soava de novo excitado, pelo que supôs que o príncipe Rainek era um grande ator. — Sinceramente, não quis faltar com o respeito.

A sinceridade enchia suas palavras e Tiana se encontrou cedendo.

— Isso não importa — disse repudiando-o. Não podia deixar de olhar seu membro, então puxou seu olhar de volta a seus joelhos. — Merena retornará pela manhã e então poderá conseguir o que quer.

— Desejo você. — Sua escura voz era áspera e enviou uma advertência a sua coluna vertebral.

— Bom, não pode me ter — descartou. Não era um brinquedo com o qual jogar só porque ele queria foder agora que tinha se livrado de Merena. — Você pertence a Merena.

— Minha!

Sua voz mudou com o grito e Tiana levantou o olhar. Com uma sacudida definitiva de sua cabeça, ela falou:

— Não. Você pertence a Merena.

A tensão passou como um relâmpago por seu corpo em uma repentina onda, começando em seus ombros firmes e fluindo até os músculos magros de seus pés. As correntes chiaram enquanto as puxava. Tiana saltou para trás, movendo-se bem fora de seu alcance. Os músculos grossos de seus ombros se contraíram. Suas mãos se voltaram vermelhas e logo brancas pelo esforço excessivo. Um jorro de sangue escorreu por baixo do punho ao redor de seu pulso.

— Por favor, pare. Vai se machucar. — Deu um passo mais perto. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para cima e quando cravou o olhar nela, seus olhos estavam negros. Nunca soube que o negro pudesse ser tão quente. Seus lábios estavam atirados para trás e seus dentes apertados com força como se lutasse por conter algo dentro dele.

— Por favor, está passando mal? Príncipe Rainek?

Ela colocou a palma de sua mão sobre o peito dele.

Ele se congelou como se estivesse aturdido por seu toque. Ela tirou a mão de novo, sem desejar causar mais dor. Logo que seus dedos deixaram sua pele, começou a lutar outra vez.

— Não, um momento, por favor, Sua Alteza. Vai se machucar! — Precisando ao menos de um momento de pausa, retornou a mão a seu peito.

Sua luta se deteve outra vez, mas ainda ficou com o olhar fixo, com esses olhos insondáveis e a tensão cruel em seu corpo. Sem saber mais o que fazer, seguiu falando, dizendo seu nome e acariciando-o gentilmente com a mão ao longo de seu peito, apaziguando-o. Continuou o caminho até seu estômago, fascinada pela exibição de seus músculos e a sensação cálida de sua pele sob a dela. Seria tão fácil descer e curvar sua mão ao redor de seu membro. Ainda enquanto o pensava, notou sua mão avançando pouco a pouco nessa direção. Estava tão grosso. Seus dedos não conseguiam rodeá-lo inteiro. Precisaria de ambas as mãos para segurá-lo.

Com uma inspiração rápida e um olhar em seu rosto para ver se ele notava sua vadiagem, dirigiu seu toque para cima. Ela saltou por sua lasciva disposição de ânimo. O homem obviamente estava tendo algum tipo de ataque e ela só pensava em acariciá-lo. As palmas de suas mãos esquentaram com a imagem. Se o calor vinha dele ou dela não sabia, mas continuou com suas longas, tranqüilizadoras carícias.

Seus olhos giraram, de dor ou êxtase, não podia dizê-lo. A mudança foi lenta, mas sentiu sua transformação. Depois de muito tempo, começou a respirar de alívio e Tiana sabia que a misteriosa crise tinha passado. Seus ombros estremeceram enquanto aspirava um fôlego comprido, depurador. Jogou seu cabelo para trás, sobre seu ombro, e a olhou com risonhos olhos cheios de luxúria.

— Suas mãos são como fogo líquido — sussurrou.

Tiana afastou suas mãos, reparando que era o correto. Suas mãos ardiam com um calor estranho. Discretamente olhou suas palmas enquanto dava um passo atrás. Não se viam nada diferentes. Mas uma febre parecia ter invadido suas palmas enquanto o estava tocando.

Com uma rápida respiração vigorosa, retornou a sua usualmente eficiência.

— Está recuperado?

Ele riu brandamente e um novo vermelho fluiu em suas bochechas, estava ruborizado. Observando-o, notou que era atraente. Não só de aparência agradável ou poderoso, mas sim havia um pouco de acanhamento que o fazia atraente.

— Nunca estive melhor.

As palavras saíram sedutoras e doces, e Tiana as sentiu dentro de seu corpo. Sentiu suas próprias bochechas quentes, mas sabia que não podia cair sob não importava que feitiço ele tecesse. Tinha suas obrigações.

— Desculpo-me por meu… arrebatamento — disse ele.

A luz em seus olhos tinha mudado outra vez, brilhando intensamente como ouro debaixo do sol.

— Tenho certas reações que não posso controlar.

Esse comentário a fez dirigir um olhar para sua entreperna e o incontrolado membro ainda pedindo alívio.

Rainek riu afogadamente.

— Sim, isso também.

Enquanto Tiana assentia e retrocedia, Rainek fez uma careta. Demônios, tinha assustado ela. Era estranho que o dragão que passara a maior parte de sua existência pregando a paciência tivesse pouco desejo de esperar agora que tinha encontrado sua pequena companheira. Seu eventual anúncio que não podia tê-la, fez Denith saltar com fúria. Tinha requerido toda a força de Rainek para mantê-lo contido..

 _Quero a minha._

 _E a teremos_ , assegurou ao dragão. _Mas não se a assustarmos e fugir da habitação._

Denith resmungou, mas deixou a direção com Rainek.

O cascatear lento de água atraiu sua atenção de volta a sua mulher. Ela enxaguou o tecido e outra vez se deixou cair de joelhos, diante dele. Era tudo o que podia fazer para não empurrar seus quadris adiante, encontrando uma maneira de inserir seu membro entre esses lábios rosa profundo.

Apertando os dentes contra a doce tortura de suas mãos, quentes e delicadas contra sua pele, Rainek a observou. Parecia perdida em seus pensamentos enquanto corria o tecido sobre suas pernas, lavando e enxaguando. Às vezes seu toque parecia impessoal, mas em outros momentos tinha a distinta impressão que ela lavava e resvalava sua pele simplesmente porque assim podia tocá-lo. Diabos, queria suas mãos sobre ele, sem esse condenado pano. Quando tinha acariciado seu peito, tinha enviado chamas de necessidade a sua virilha.

Denith entrou rapidamente no jogo, oferecendo a Rainek uma imagem clara e nítida de Tiana com ambas as mãos envoltas ao redor do membro de Rainek, acariciando-o, apertando-o. Rainek gemeu. A habilidade do dragão para visualizar com precisão fazia difícil resistir as suas fantasias.

Ele assegurou silenciosamente a Denith que desejava o mesmo, mas que tinham que cortejá-la. Não podiam só agarrá-la e fodê-la loucamente.

 _Ela é delicada e frágil_ , advertiu ao dragão.

 _Não tão frágil_ , respondeu Denith e implantou uma imagem de Rainek em cima de Tiana, colocando seu membro uma e outra vez em sua vagina. Em seu sonho, ela empurrava para trás com igual força.

Rainek sufocou um grunhido e focou a atenção em seu par enquanto ela seguia sua tarefa.

Todos os rumores que tinha ouvido sobre as mulheres do Matriarcado eram que satisfaziam seus desejos sexuais com abandono. Que os homens que seqüestravam eram usados, compartilhados e desprezados quando já não atuavam. Mas Tiana não tinha mostrado a fome sexual que teria esperado. Parecia decidida em suprimir aquele lado de sua natureza. Ele podia vê-lo zumbindo sob a superfície. Os breves brilhos de luxúria de seus olhos lhe deram a esperança que ela quisesse passar longas horas debaixo ele. Ou em cima dele. Não tinha nenhum problema que ela montasse seu membro.

Cada sucessiva imagem provocava o endurecimento de seu eixo. Ao menor toque, explodiria. Apertou seus lábios, resistindo ao impulso de pedir aquela carícia a Tiana.

Ela terminou de lavar suas pernas, evitando atentamente sua entreperna, logo esfregou cada membro com uma toalha. Finalmente, ficou de pé, olhando fixamente sob seus ombros e ainda por cima de sua cintura. Obviamente, sentia-se muito incômoda para encontrar seu olhar.

Era uma coisa íntima banhar outro de tal modo. Tentando aliviar seus medos, Rainek fechou os olhos, pondo um pouco de distancia entre eles. Olhava-a por sob as pestanas. Seus ombros se relaxaram um pouco.

Ela puxou o carrinho mais perto e voltou a sua limpeza metódica, golpes largos e lentos através de seu peito e estômago, descendo por seus braços. De vez em quando a sentia repetir o movimento, como se realmente estivesse o acariciando. Estes toques lhe davam a esperança que ela não era imune a ele.

— Tem uma grande família? — perguntou ele, mantendo seus olhos quase fechados. Ela se sacudiu pelo som de sua voz. Rainek fez todo o possível para esconder seu sorriso.

— Uhm, sim. Tenho seis irmãs.

— Nenhum irmão?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Não. Nossas mulheres raramente têm meninos e quando os têm… — Sua voz se voltou sombria. — O menino é abandonado até morrer ou banido a outra terra.

Rainek abriu os olhos e a olhou fixamente.

— O que?! Como podem fazer isso? — Não pôde esconder o tom horrorizado de sua voz.

— É o costume do Matriarcado. Um menino poderia tentar tomar o trono.

— Não está de acordo com esta prática.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Sei que tem que ser deste modo, mas mesmo assim… minha mãe deu a luz a dois meninos. Eles foram desterrados ao nascer. Sempre me perguntei o que tinha acontecido e como teria sido ter irmãos.

Querendo afastar sua pena, ele riu entre dentes.

— São uma tortura e uma irritação.

Ela respondeu como ele tinha esperado, com um suave sorriso. A dor se foi de seus olhos.

— Então tem irmãos? — Ela se levantou, esticando-se para lavar os pulsos. Seus seios empurravam contra o grosseiro material de seu vestido. Com um leve movimento, ele poderia inclinar-se e capturar um delicioso pico entre seus lábios.

Resistindo à tentação que ela pôs tão perto de sua boca que babava, ele voltou para sua conversa.

— Um — disse ele. — E uma irmã. Mas meu irmão não era o atormentador. — A observou e piscou os olhos. — Era eu.

Ela riu, arrastando o tecido por seu braço para seu ombro.

— Admite.

— Sim — gemeu ele, mais em resposta a suas finas mãos que se moviam por seu corpo, o modo que acariciava a sensível pele debaixo de seu braço. Denith retumbou em sua cabeça. Rainek segurou fortemente o dragão, respirou fundo e continuou contando sua história. — Me dei bem, torturando meu irmão tão freqüentemente como podia. Ele é um pouco sério, tem que entender. Tem um plano para tudo. Nunca encontrei uma pessoa mais controlada. Mas é um bom homem e um bom irmão. Será um rei excelente.

— E sua irmã?

— Ah, ela seria um rei muito mau. — Sentiu-se satisfeito quando Tiana riu de sua brincadeira. — De verdade, ela é um terror, mas por ser uma garota, ela recebe mais que eu. Meu pai a mima terrivelmente. — Ele continuou contando suas histórias, entretendo-a enquanto o lavava, algo para mantê-la perto. Denith estava muito mais tranqüilo com ela ao seu lado. Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para lavar seu pescoço. Rainek não podia parar. Ele se inclinou, saboreando o delicioso perfume de seu cabelo, a doce curva de seu queixo. Sua quente fragrância impregnava seu ser. Podia cheirá-la, sua excitação, sua luxúria por ele. Quase podia prová-la. Tiana fez uma pausa e durante um momento ele pensou que daria volta e lhe ofereceria seus lábios, mas em troca, retrocedeu. Ela deixou cair seu pano no prato fundo e juntou o resto de seus artigos de banho.

Temendo que fosse partir, retorceu-se quando se moveu atrás dele.

— Só permanece erguido — instruiu ela, com voz suave e sem fôlego. O acalorado aroma que emanava de sua entreperna, cresceu.

Era um bom sinal. Ela se excitava tocando-o.

Mas não gostou que se movesse para trás dele. Não podia vê-la dali.

Tiana agradeceu suas Deusas que agora estava atrás dele. Ele não podia vê-la dali. A intensidade de seu olhar pesava. Ele obedeceu a sua ordem de parar de paquerar com ela, mas isto não tinha diminuído o impacto de sua atenção. Ainda podia seguir seus movimentos com olhos famintos e olhar predador. Sentia-se como um coelho sob a vista de um falcão.

Trouxe água limpa e pôs a tigela no carro. Ele também era assombroso de costas. Seu traseiro fortemente curvado fez que suas palmas doessem, não com uma estranha incineração, mas sim pela tentação de estender a mão e apertar.

Com ele incapaz de olhá-la, poderia olhar bem. Aproveitou a oportunidade assim que se apresentou. Poucas vezes podia observar um espécime masculino tão delicioso. Fez todo o possível para permanecer distante e fria, mas era difícil. Suas costas eram tão forte como a frente. A fazia querer montar seu traseiro e esfregar seu corpo por toda parte dele.

Um gemido escapou de sua garganta antes que pudesse pará-lo. Pelas Deusas, ele era formoso.

— Está bem, Tiana?

— É obvio, Sua Alteza. Só tinha algo na garganta. — Meu coração.

Obrigou-se a voltar para seu trabalho, movendo-se rapidamente. Era mais fácil ser eficiente quando ele não a olhava. Quando acabou, deixou cair o pano na tigela e empurrou seu carro adiante. Um decidido sorriso em seu rosto dificultou que falasse, mas ela o fez.

— Ai. Tudo feito.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Não realmente, meu amor.

Ela pressionou instintivamente a mão contra sua barriga, tentando aliviar a dor que a assaltou por suas palavras.

— O que quer dizer?

— Há um lugar que faltou lavar. — Ele jogou uma olhada para baixo e logo voltou a olhá-la. Onde antes havia brincadeira e risada em seus olhos, agora havia desafio. — Não quer que Merena pense que evitou seu dever, verdade?

Ela empurrou seus ombros para trás.

— É obvio não, Sua Alteza.

Ele podia vê-la tragar como se reunisse coragem. Molhou o trapo na água. Rainek sustentou seu fôlego quando ela se adiantou e começou a gotejar a água pela parte inferior do estômago, para baixo, a seu membro. Rainek não podia suportar mais. Deixou cair a sua cabeça para trás e soltou o gemido que se criava cada vez o tocava.

Como se o som a tivesse empurrado, ela envolveu sua mão coberta de tecido ao redor de seu eixo e começou a acariciar. Ele abriu seus olhos, incapaz de resistir a vista dela o tocando. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto contemplava seu membro. O calor que tinha visto em seus olhos, acendeu-se e ruborizou suas bochechas. O calor fluiu pelo pano como se suas mãos irradiassem fogo. Ela bombeou a longitude de seu membro e era mais do que ele poderia aguentar. Rainek se segurou nas correntes que o sustentavam e gritou quando derramou sua semente no tecido.

O quarto estava silencioso, só com o som de seus fôlegos desiguais. Os dois ficaram quietos, absorvendo o momento. Então ela se retirou devagar, limpando seu sêmen e alcançando entre suas pernas para lavar suas bolas antes de afastar-se. Rainek se afundou nas correntes. O orgasmo lhe tinha debilitado as pernas.

Se isto for o que sinto ao gozar em sua mão, como vou sobreviver a sua vagina?, perguntou-se ele, hipotético.

O dragão respondeu de todos os modos. _Com prazer_.

Tiana demorou muito tempo, mas Rainek não protestou. Necessitava um momento para recuperar-se. Que embaraçoso. Foi preciso apenas duas carícias de sua mão — e ainda uma mão estava envolta no tecido— para fazê-lo gozar. Ele se comportaria como um guri novato quando realmente se aproximasse para fodê-la. Apesar do que realmente era, de fato, novo no sexo, ele odiava a idéia que o achasse um homem inexperiente.

Tiana voltou, ficando a uns pés de distância, seus olhos olhando qualquer parte menos a ele. Provavelmente a tinha mortificado gozando em suas mãos. Ela enrugava a saia entre seus dedos.

— Uhm, necessito que se deite para que esteja preparado. Para, uh, amanhã. Quando voltará Merena. — Suas bochechas ficaram de um vermelho profundo, um que complementava o cravo escuro de seus lábios.

— Tiana, sobre…

Ela mexeu a cabeça, ordenando silenciosamente que parasse. Rainek chiou os dentes e fez o que pediu. Não queria envergonhá-la mais.

— Agora vou te deitar. — Agitou as mãos para o espaço entre suas pernas e se pensava que suas bochechas não podiam ficar um pouco mais vermelhas, enganou-se. — Uh, necessito que dê um passo com cada pé. — Com a cabeça agachada, ela girou e se aproximou da parede oposta. Uma série de alavancas se destacavam no painel de pedra. Não entendendo o que acontecia, ele seguiu suas instruções, curioso para ver onde o levaria.

— Será mais fácil se puder ficar de pé o maior tempo possível. — Com aquele enigmático conselho, puxou uma das alavancas para baixo.

E a terra debaixo dele desapareceu. Seus pés ainda estavam na pedra, mas quando desapareceu o chão, apareceu um buraco entre suas pernas. Ele envolveu as mãos ao redor das correntes de seus pulsos e se levantou. O forte ruído de metal contra metal voltou a atrair sua atenção para a Tiana. Uma segunda alavanca foi baixada e uma rajada de ar formou redemoinhos ao redor de seus tornozelos.

O espaço vazio se encheu lentamente quando uma superfície longa e plana se elevou do buraco negro. A mesa que apareceu era tão ampla que tinha que esticar as pernas.

— Não lute contra as correntes — gritou ela; sua voz era compreensiva e lhe deu força. Ele não se envergonharia diante de sua companheira. Ao menos esperava não fazê-lo. Escutou mais ruído quando as bandas que rodeavam seus tornozelos esticaram para frente, levantando seus pés debaixo dele. Agarrou-se, sustentando as correntes que ligavam seus pulsos quando as duas algemas o levantaram, até que ficou horizontal. Então foi baixado devagar em cima da longa e negra mesa. O processo durou só uns segundos. Quando acabou, ele estava estirado, de barriga para cima. As correntes deslizaram até que seus braços ficaram estendidos. Seguiu outro ruído metálico e apareceram umas mesas de apoio, dando um lugar para descansar as mãos e ombros. Em conjunto, não era terrivelmente incômodo. Enquanto tivesse Tiana perto dele.

Ela se aproximou ao lado da mesa, afastando seus desordenados cachos loiros do rosto enquanto olhava para baixo, a ele.

— Sinto muito, por isso. Vai se acostumar. Este quarto foi feito para treinar os escravos. As alavancas tornam possível te erguer para seu treinamento e também deitar quando sua ama queira te montar.

Rainek quase engoliu a língua com sua despreocupada descrição. Então Denith repetiu a imagem de Tiana ajoelhada sobre ele, montando-o, sua vagina envolvendo seu membro uma e outra vez.

— Sim.

Uma descarga de desilusão encheu o peito de Tiana. A sensação a surpreendeu e confundiu. O que importava que estivesse excitado por Merena que voltaria para montá-lo? Só que parecia um pouco estranho que depois de rejeitar Merena esta noite, estivesse feliz por sua volta amanhã. Especialmente depois que ele acabou de gozar em sua mão. Ela não fez caso daquele vil pensamento, disposta a afastar a lembrança até mais tarde, quando pudesse desfrutar dela, repassando-a.

Talvez Rainek quisesse se fazer de difícil com Merena.

Tiana se sentiu obrigada a advertir que não funcionaria.

— Sobre amanhã — disse ela, olhando fixamente em seus quentes olhos de âmbar — quando Merena voltar, realmente é melhor que lhe dê o que quer.

— Não Merena. Quero você. — Sua voz tinha voltado ao mesmo tom de grunhido e as palavras entrecortadas que quase a fizeram acreditar quando disse que a queria.

Por sorte, a lógica veio em seu resgate e indicou que o príncipe pensava claramente que ela era um objetivo melhor para a compaixão e ainda tentava convencê-la a liberá-lo.

Ela sorriu fortemente.

— Isto é um sentimento encantador. Merena voltará amanhã e te montará. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Não sei o que fez antes para zangá-la, mas ela é muito poderosa. Só lhe dê o que quer e se salvará de muita dor.

Tiana acariciou sua mão. Ia deixá-lo para passar a noite. Voltaria pela manhã e o acariciaria para excitá-lo. Não, ele necessitava qualquer ajuda agora. Seu membro estava outra vez cheio e em posição reta.

Ela suspirou. Havia muito que poderia fazer com um membro assim ao seu dispor. Arrastou sua língua pelo interior de seu lábio.

— Me deixe te provar.

A cabeça de Tiana levantou de repente.

— O que? — Era quase como se ele pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos. Ela começou a afastar-se, mas parou. Ele estava tão duro e preparado. A dor em seu sexo se aprofundou.

— Quero te provar — repetiu ele.

Ela sentiu que seus olhos se alargavam. Ele realmente não podia querer dizer…

— Um beijo para começar. É pedir muito?

Um beijo não era tão difícil. E ele parecia tão faminto. Ela começou a inclinar-se, imaginando sua boca na sua, o delicado e lento deslizar da língua dele em sua boca. Ela recuou com um movimento brusco. Ele fazia outra vez.

— Você disse. Não pode me seduzir para te liberar — cruzou os braços sob seus seios. — Merena esfolaria a pele de minhas costas se o fizesse.

— Não tenho nenhuma intenção de suplicar para que me libere — sorriu ele. — Pelo menos não me liberar destas correntes.

Tiana afastou o olhar. De algum jeito este homem sabia como tentá-la, seduzi-la. Deduziu que era perigoso desde a primeira vez que o viu. Agora sabia por que. Ele poderia tocar a sensualidade de uma mulher e jogar com suas emoções.

Juntando sua pouca coragem, olhou seus olhos. A aberta honestidade de seu olhar fixo derreteu sua cólera.

— Dou minha palavra como príncipe de Xicanth, como filho do Rei Kei, que esta noite não tentarei escapar, que minhas palavras não são destinadas a seduzir para me liberar. Eu gostaria que ficasse comigo. Desejo-te. Deixe-me te tocar, te provar.

Um pouco de medo e suspeita se desvaneceu com sua solene promessa. Parecia tão sincero… e seu membro estava tão duro. Ela lambeu os lábios. Nunca tinha tomado um membro de um homem em sua boca. A possibilidade a intrigava.

— Suponho que um beijo estaria bem. — Por um momento, lançou uma olhada a sua ereção antes de sorrir hesitante para seu rosto.

Rainek se manteve tenso, opondo-se a espetacular força do dragão, esperando quando ela pôs as mãos na mesa, ao lado de sua cabeça e se dobrou para frente.

Seus lábios eram suaves e ligeiros. Ele permaneceu imóvel e a deixou roçar sua boca contra a sua, emparelhando suas carícias, unindo-se lentamente, abrindo-se. Denith estremeceu de prazer e Rainek pôde sentir que o dragão absorvia seu sabor, capturando-o em sua memória.

O delicado estalo de sua língua contra seus lábios enviou uma nova dor a sua entreperna. A paciência e a restrição desapareceram e Rainek se empurrou, abrindo sua boca e afundando sua língua entre os lábios que esperavam. Ela não fugiu como ele tinha temido. Em troca, encontrou-o, golpe com golpe, suas mãos baixaram atrás de sua cabeça e o sustentaram enquanto saqueavam as bocas um do outro. Ele beliscou seu lábio inferior, necessitando algo para soltar a pressão dentro dele. Ela gemeu e o delicado ruído se moveu de sua boca na sua.

Ele a alcançou. As enormes correntes repicaram, coincidiram com a silenciosa música de suas bocas e fôlegos profundos.

Tiana saltou para trás. Seu peito subia e baixava numa frenética luta por mais ar. Rainek não pôde menos que contemplar seus seios. Embora totalmente ocultos em seu apertado vestido, o tamanho e a forma eram óbvios e caberiam bem em suas mãos grandes.

Ela pôs sua mão no peito e se afastou outro passo. Denith grunhiu e Rainek podia sentir como o dragão se erguia.

— Por favor — ofegou ele.

Tiana lançou uma olhada à porta para confirmar que estava fechada, logo se voltou. Seus olhos pousaram primeiro em seu membro, e deslizaram até seu rosto.

— Possivelmente possa te aliviar.

 **Capítulo 3**

O calor em seus olhos fez que sua vagina se estirasse de necessidade enquanto começava a lamentar sua oferta. Não devia fazer isso. Merena tinha dado ordens diretas que ele não obtivesse nenhum alívio essa noite, mas não podia o abandonar assim.

Tiana deu uma olhada nas ervas e poções no balcão. Obviamente, Merena tinha lhe dado algum tipo de afrodisíaco. Não havia outro modo de explicar como podia ter uma ereção completa momentos após ter gozado.

Uma rápida recuperação com tão intensa necessidade só podia significar uma poção: suco de reconi.

Amaldiçoou silenciosamente à princesa. A pesar do fato que era ilegal usar o suco de reconi em qualquer um, exceto escravos de prazer contratados, sabia que Merena o administrava aos homens que capturava.

Era uma bebida comum entre as mulheres do Matriarcado. Além de servir como um modo de evitar gravidez, causava um ligeiro atordoamento e aumentava suas necessidades sexuais. Nos homens, a reação era mais definida e dolorosa. O afrodisíaco fazia que um macho se excitasse, endurecendo seu membro até deixar o homem suplicando por liberação. A dor não terminaria até que permitisse chegar ao clímax repetidas vezes. Às vezes eram precisas horas para aliviar a necessidade sexual.

Tiana mordeu seu lábio inferior e contemplou o formoso homem diante dela. Podia realmente fazê-lo? Seria tão simples. Mas haveria conseqüências. De todo modo, não era justo abandoná-lo preso e ereto toda a noite. Tiana podia lhe dar a liberação que necessitava e certamente pela manhã seu membro ficaria duro outra vez com o toque de Merena. Faltavam horas para que Merena voltasse. Havia dito: Com as primeiras luzes, mas Tiana sabia que Merena nunca tinha visto a alvorada, nem sequer por um homem como Rainek.

Inconscientemente, Tiana passeou a mão por seu peito. Perfeitamente podia imaginar-se levantando cedo para ter seu prazer com Rainek, ou ficando acordada até a chegada da alvorada. Ficando sobre ele… durante toda a noite.

Apertou seus lábios para sossegar um gemido. Parecia que a desesperada dor em seu sexo se refletia em suas mãos, e o estranho formigamento havia tornado. Seus quadris se balançaram em uma tentativa inconsciente de igualar a crescente necessidade entre suas pernas.

Com uma sacudida rápida de sua cabeça para ordenar seus dispersos pensamentos, tomou uma decisão. Não podia tomar prazer dele, mas tampouco o abandonaria assim.

— Me deixe te ajudar — sussurrou no silêncio do quarto.

As palavras simplesmente saíram da alma, com o desigual som de seu fôlego as acompanhando.

Devagar, as gemas de seus dedos se deslizaram através de seu estômago, deleitando-se nos músculos apertados e na suave seda de sua pele. A doce liberdade de tocá-lo a distraiu durante um momento e deixou que suas mãos voltassem pelo mesmo caminho até que a atração de seu formidável membro se fez muito para resistir. Depois de vacilar um momento, avançou pouco a pouco seus dedos para frente, introduzindo-os no ninho de cabelo que aguardava. Frisados fios se enroscaram ao redor de seus dedos, segurando-a enquanto esfregava a base de seu membro. Rainek inalou bruscamente.

Afastou o olhar da deliciosa vista de seu membro duro e contemplou seu rosto. Os olhos de Rainek estavam fechados bem apertados, suas mãos convertidas em punhos, esticando-se contra as ataduras inquebráveis. Como se lutasse por alcançá-la.

Seus olhos se abriram de repente e a contemplou fixamente. O âmbar se desvaneceu de seus olhos, passando ao negro ardente. A carícia visual se sentia tão real como uma física. Penetrou sua vagina, fazendo-a molhar-se e debilitando seus joelhos. Nenhum homem a tinha olhado alguma vez dessa forma. Como se só quisesse ela, como se desejasse unicamente ela.

Vozes quase inaudíveis a advertiram que não desejava a ela, queria qualquer mulher que o fodesse. Merena havia feito isso, e pela manhã, Merena o teria.

Uma estranha rebeldia que Tiana nunca havia sentido antes borbulhou em seu peito.

Mas eu o tenho esta noite, pensou ela.

Tiana abandonou o doce matagal de seu cabelo e deslizou seus dedos pela longitude de seu membro. Era uma carícia tão simples, mas tão poderosa. Rainek empurrou para cima seus quadris e gemeu com a aguda sensação. Embora estivesse tentada a envolver seus dedos ao redor do grosso membro, afastou-se e considerou a situação.

Podia o acariciar outra vez até o clímax, mas queria mais. Um pouco mais profundo e mais satisfatório, sem permitir realmente acesso ao seu sexo. Estava disposta a desafiar Merena até certo ponto, mas o fato de montar o cativo de outra mulher era equivalente à traição. Tiana contemplou o membro de Rainek e sentiu que seus lábios se abriam ligeiramente. Sabia que alguns homens encontravam prazer na boca de uma mulher, mas nunca tinha tentado em realidade. Poucas mulheres no Matriarcado falavam sequer da prática. Os homens estavam desenhados para agradá-las, não o inverso, e o pensamento de pôr a boca em seu membro deveria tê-la repugnado. Ao invés disso, estava fascinada. Como seria contra sua língua?

Esse pensamento deu ânimo para tomar uma decisão.

— Vi outras fazerem isto, embora nunca o fiz eu mesma. — Antes de voltar a pensar sobre a loucura de suas ações, subiu na mesa para conseguir um melhor ângulo. As pernas masculinas estavam estendidas, presas por tiras ao redor dos tornozelos. Sentou-se escarranchada sobre uma maciça coxa e contemplou o furioso membro na sua frente. — Avise-me se machucar, ou se fizer algo errado. — sussurrou.

Odiava esse sentimento de insegurança, essa incerteza sobre como seguir, mas o desejo de sentir a grossa vara entre seus lábios a fez continuar.

Fechou os olhos por um momento e tratou de imaginar às criadas usando suas bocas nos cativos, excitando-os de modo que uma mulher da classe dirigente pudesse tomar seu prazer. Mas tudo que podia recordar eram os gemidos e súplicas masculinas por mais.

Confiando no instinto, colocou as mãos dos lados de seus quadris e baixou a boca para a grossa haste. Sua língua deslizou entre seus dentes e com uma lambida breve e delicada acariciou a parte debaixo da grossa cabeça. O vaio de ar aspirado entre dentes apertados a fez olhar para cima. Não queria machucá-lo. Queria libertá-lo. Dar-lhe prazer.

O calor explodia em seus olhos e a animava a seguir. Inclinou-se mais para baixo, pôs sua língua contra seu membro, e a arrastou devagar para cima. Dessa vez não se retirou quando ele se esticou. Pressionou a boca contra ele, sentindo seu calor e o pulso de vida sob seus lábios. Era assombroso, essa carne lisa, encantadora, tão sólida e forte. Tão frágil. Perdeu-se na sensação, aprendendo, descobrindo o ponto sensível na base que o fazia gemer. Provou seu prazer com carícias longas e com rápidas e pequenas lambidas, como os de um gatinho. Os músculos de sua perna se esticaram sob sua mão e ela ocultou um sorriso. Ele queria mais. Ela também. Envolveu os dedos ao redor de seu eixo e empurrou a grossa cabeça entre seus lábios.

— Sim, Tiana, doçura, chupa, por favor.

Com sua boca ainda cobrindo as primeiras polegadas, passou sua língua ao longo da parte debaixo do membro e olhou como inchava seu peito. A energia aumentou em seu sexo.

Deusas, queria montá-lo. Sabendo que isso era impossível, dar-lhe-ia prazer. Abriu seus lábios um pouco mais e se afundou para baixo. A grossa vara encheu sua boca quase afogando-a enquanto engolia tanto dele como podia.

— Tiana! — O grito foi acentuado por um pequeno bombeamento de seus quadris..

Relaxou sua garganta e aceitou mais de seu membro. Então começou a mover-se, subindo e baixando, descobrindo um ritmo que fez gemer Rainek. Tremores de prazer desceram por sua própria coluna enquanto o sugava, desfrutando do deslizamento de seu eixo entre seus lábios. Dirigida pela ondulação rítmica de seus quadris, bombeou mais rápido, concentrando-se nesse doce ponto na base da cabeça.

— Doçura, estou a ponto de gozar.

Retorcia seus quadris como se quisesse se afastar, mas não o permitiria. Dele, queria desfrutar tudo. Agarrou seus quadris, deixando que seus dedos brincassem com a curva de seu traseiro, o sustentando no lugar. Suas unhas se cravaram apenas na carne com uma mordida diminuta enquanto mantinha seu frenético ritmo, sentindo que estava a beira de sua própria liberação.

— Tiana! — Ele explodiu em sua boca.

Ela engoliu, deixando que seu sêmen descesse por sua garganta. Esperou até que cada pulsação passasse, então se retirou, lambendo o caminho para cima por seu membro e dando uma lambida nas gotas restantes.

Algo completamente sexual floresceu dentro dela. Levantou seus olhos. Seu olhar a esperava. O vibrante poder de seus olhos a fez retroceder. Lambeu os lábios, o saboreando ainda em sua boca. A luxúria correu pelo corpo masculino como um relâmpago. E ela tinha o controle de seu prazer. Sua boca se curvou em um lento sorriso. Sabendo que ele olhava, colocou um delicado beijo na ponta de seu membro. Precisamente então se deu conta de que ainda estava ereto. Merena devia ter dado uma superdosagem.

Tiana olhou o ofegante brilho esperançado em seus olhos e não pôde resistir a outra lambida. Olhou suas pálpebras apertadas e sentiu os deliciosos tremores trançando por seu corpo. Pertencia-lhe. Era seu para agradar. E para atormentar. O impulso por lhe gozar se desvaneceu, e começou a mover sua boca ao longo de seu eixo, em um percurso lento, provocando grunhidos e adorando cada vez que gemia seu nome. O calor ardeu em suas palmas, passou a mão entre suas pernas, embalando o pesado saco que pendurava abaixo, atrasou-se acariciando suas bolas, tentando pegá-las em sua boca.

— Tiana, doçura, me deixe te ter.

Sua vagina, já úmida, inchou-se de necessidade. Inconscientemente ondulou seus quadris, necessitando algo que aliviasse a selvagem dor entre suas coxas, mas era impossível. Dar-lhe liberação era bastante mau, mas o tomar dentro de seu corpo… Merena nunca perdoaria isso.

Deslizou para baixo sua mão, apertando o vértice entre suas pernas, esperando algum alívio, mas nunca tinha sido boa em dar-se satisfação a si mesma. Seus dedos nunca encontravam o toque correto. Sempre terminava ansiando a sensação de plenitude de um membro dentro dela.

Seu sexo tremeu de antecipação, mas Tiana pôs freio a essa sensação. Não podia o ter. Inspirou profundamente e se concentrou em seu membro. Levaria-o ao clímax uma vez mais, e logo partiria.

— Dê a volta.

Aturdida e perdida em seu próprio mundo sensual, a suave ordem de Rainek mal penetrou em sua mente. Abriu a boca e bebeu de novo seu membro, deixando-o acariciar o interior de sua boca e golpear contra sua garganta.

— Maldição, doçura, por favor, gira. Deixe-me ter sua vagina.

Aí então seu pedido pareceu alcançá-la. Levantou a cabeça e Rainek sentiu que seu corpo inteiro se esticava.

Seus lábios estavam avermelhados e cheios, ela não tinha a menor ideia de como se via sexy. Suas vagas fantasias a respeito de sua futura companheira chupando seu membro tinham sido apagadas pela exótica realidade de sua boca. Sabia exatamente como o lamber, levando uma excitação mais ardente que alguma vez tivesse imaginado. De algum jeito o dragão sabia, era perfeita para ele. A confusão se pintava em seu rosto. Tinha estado totalmente concentrada em chupar seu membro e parecia considerar sua chamada uma inoportuna distração.

— Vem e se ponha sobre mim, assim posso te provar também — manteve a voz baixa.

Entre sua necessidade de foder com ela e o desejo do dragão de destroçar as correntes das paredes e reclamá-la como sua, Rainek estava surpreso por estar sendo tão coerente.

O fôlego dela acariciava seu membro, enviando as suas virilhas ondas de prazer muito suaves. Queria que o chupasse outra vez. Encher sua doce boca com seu membro tinha acalmado seus sonhos, mas também trouxe outras necessidades. Não queria assustá-la, mas o desejo de prová-la o dominava. Tinha que sentir o doce suco de sua vagina em sua língua. Denith o necessitava.

— Me deixe provar sua vagina — disse de novo.

Dessa vez, podia dar-se conta que tinha ouvido. Seus olhos se limparam e se endireitou. Equilibrou-se em os calcanhares, as saias de lã áspera escondiam a doce vagina que queria reclamar.

— Não deveria — disse ela, sacudindo sua cabeça. — Eu…

— Me deixe te ter. Agora.

A baixa e escura demanda não era a doce sedução que a maior parte das mulheres teria desejado. Esticou-se e Rainek agarrou as correntes, antecipando a resposta de Denith se ela se negasse.

Em vez de afastar-se, colocou-se sobre os joelhos e arrastou suas saias por cima de sua cintura. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto levantava o material, expondo suas coxas brandamente curvadas.

Rainek a olhava fixamente, sem querer perder nenhuma parte dela, faminto do primeiro vislumbre de seu delicioso sexo. Denith quase ofegava pela necessidade de prová-la. Tratou de acalmar ao dragão com o pensamento que logo estaria aberta para ele, mas a paciência do dragão estava por um fio. Ela mordiscou seu lábio inferior durante um longo momento, logo começou a mover-se, avançando lentamente sobre seu corpo. Cada sussurro suave de sua pele na sua, inclusive o roçar de seu vestido através de sua pele, era uma tortura zombeteira. Logo, muito em breve, jurou, iria senti-la completamente contra si, e seu membro dentro dela.

O sedutor perfume que emanava de entre suas pernas se intensificou à medida que se aproximava. Podia sentir sua vacilação, mas, além disso, percebia sua excitação. Ela queria isso. Tiana vacilou na beira da mesa.

— Vem na minha boca — instruiu. — Me deixe te provar.

Um estremecimento delicioso correu por seu corpo. Estava antecipando já seu sabor. Estava perto. Quase a tinha. A necessidade o invadiu enquanto ela o observava, o olhar concentrado em seus lábios. Podia ver seus pensamentos trabalhando, imaginando como seria sua boca contra sua pele. Quase a contra gosto, ela afastou seus olhos e os deslizou para baixo por seu corpo como se não pudesse decidir o que desejava mais, sua boca ou seu membro.

— Dê a volta e poderá ter ambos.

Estremeceu como se a surpreendesse que tivesse lido seu pensamento. Então pareceu captar a idéia e sorriu. Movendo-se devagar, sem dúvida para evitar cair da mesa, girou até virar-se para seus pés, levantou um joelho e o passou sobre sua cabeça. A escuridão o rodeou durante um momento enquanto suas saias cobriam sua cabeça. Ouviu sua risada apagada e o pesado material foi levantado. Ela se inclinou para frente e lhe dirigiu um sorriso tímido.

Rainek devolveu o sorriso. Sua pequena companheira não era tão delicada como tinha pensado no princípio.

Tentou alcançá-la, esquecendo durante um instante que suas mãos estavam presas.

— Abaixe-se.

A carne suave do interior de suas coxas se acomodou ao redor de sua cabeça e seu aroma impregnou seu ser. Denith uivou seu prazer e Rainek se estirou, encontrando-a quando vinha para ele, estalando a língua brandamente contra seu sexo, saboreando o sabor quente, almiscarado de sua vagina. Ela ofegou com o primeiro toque e se retorceu, afundando-se mais, oferecendo completo acesso.

Rainek gemeu. Era deliciosa, molhada e quente. Aberta para seu banquete. Seu desejo de descobrir devagar sua carne ficou escurecido pela desesperada necessidade do dragão de saboreá-la, de fazê-la gozar. Deslizou a boca pela longitude de sua racha, provando seu sabor, prometendo mais. Levantando a cabeça, pôs os lábios em seu clitóris e começou a sugar. Seu afogado gemido se converteu em um gemido e Rainek não pôde evitar sorrir. Podia lhe dar tanto prazer.

Tiana sentia que seus olhos ardiam enquanto seu olhar se perdia no espaço. O que fosse que estava fazendo, criava as mais assombrosas sensações em seu sexo. Tinha tido pequenos orgasmos antes, liberações menores, mas a crescente tensão dentro de sua vagina já era maior que algo que houvesse sentido antes. Tinha subido nessa mesa para lhe dar liberação, agora ele estava agradando a ela. E parecia como se isso fosse um prazer para ele também.

Rainek perseverou, sugando firmemente seu clitóris. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que as sensações subissem em uma espiral mais e mais alta. Murmurava brandamente enquanto a chupava. As diminutas vibrações a faziam conter o fôlego. Não diminuía o ritmo, seguia com fortes e contínuas sucções de sua boca. Parecia desesperado por seu clímax e ela não pôde resistir mais. Em um ponto claro, agudo, a tensão que tinha crescido dentro de sua vagina explodiu.

Tiana ofegou e se deixou cair para frente, agarrando-se na mesa. Seu vestido desceu, outra vez cobrindo a cabeça de Rainek. Isso foi bom. Não estava segura de poder olhá-lo no rosto ainda.

A claridade mental retornou enquanto seu ritmo cardíaco reduzia a marcha, e se deu conta que realmente estava ajoelhava em cima de um cativo, oferecendo seu aberto sexo a sua boca. Mesmo sem ninguém mais no quarto, sentiu-se ruborizar. Não é que fosse um acontecimento pouco comum. A mesa na qual se ajoelhava tinha sido desenhada para essa atividade, com cavidades esculpidas de ambos os lados do elevado apoio de cabeça, perfeitas para que uma mulher se ajoelhasse em cima de um homem e o fizesse lamber sua vagina sem tensão em seus joelhos ou no pescoço masculino. Tiana conhecia outras que tinham utilizado essa característica, mas nunca se encontrou pessoalmente em tal posição. Ter o rosto de um homem entre suas pernas era algo muito íntimo, mas de algum jeito, essa noite o sentia correto. Sentia-o necessário.

— Mais. — Inclusive através da cortina de seu vestido, ouviu a demanda e se deu conta que quando tinha chegado ao clímax afastara-se dele. Puxou para cima a prega de sua saia, não desejava que se asfixiasse, e respirando fundo, baixou devagar até que quase pôde o sentir. A sensação ainda era muito nova, mas agora conhecia o prazer que era possível experimentar. Não havia modo que pudesse resistir.

Começou de novo, mais devagar dessa vez, como se sua necessidade tivesse sido aliviada ao mesmo tempo em que a dela. Uma lenta e longa lambida de sua língua circulou pelas dobras interiores de sua vagina. Sua respiração fez um nó no final de sua garganta. O toque era tão ligeiro que estava segura que o tinha imaginado. Ele repetiu o suave movimento, mais profundo e mais largo. Sua nata se deslizou fora de sua abertura, deixando um rastro quente. Ele o provou com sua língua.

Delicioso.

Tiana ouviu a palavra em sua mente e expressou silenciosamente seu acordo. Sim. Balançou seus quadris, descendo mais até que ele teve completo e total acesso ao seu sexo. Sua língua revoou sobre sua carne dando ligeiros golpes.

Apertou os dentes e tratou de lutar contra o prazer. Isso era quase pior que a intensa sucção em seu clitóris. A subida para a liberação era mais lenta, mas a queda seria maior. O calor fluía por seu sexo, cada lambida, cada carícia uma nova sensação acesa, crescia em espiral desde sua vagina e parecia encontrar um lugar em suas palmas. O ardor havia retornado, mais quente e mais forte. As delicadas carícias se desvaneceram devagar e começou a trabalhar em seu clitóris, rodeando o tenso inchaço antes de chupá-lo.

Tiana sentiu que seus olhos ficavam em branco. Grunhiu e arqueou seus quadris, oferecendo mais, dando todo o acesso que quisesse. Ele chupou e puxou e pulsou os pontos mais sensíveis até que as sensações foram muitas, muito fortes para serem contidas em uma área tão pequena.

Seus quadris ondularam involuntariamente, procurando uma conexão mais intensa, desejando um toque mais profundo. Empurrou a língua dentro de sua carne e Tiana soltou um grito. A liberação foi aguda e selvagem, uma nova forma de calor encheu seu corpo, começando em seu coração e estendendo-se por seus membros. Seus cotovelos se cambalearam sob o peso de sustentar seu corpo. Aguardou, ofegando desesperadamente para obter o ar necessário, escutando como seu coração se acalmava à medida que o prazer se desvanecia, indo à deriva como fumaça em uma noite calma. Tiana abriu os olhos, sem dar-se conta de havê-los fechado.

Seu grosso membro se estirava na frente dela, elevando-se sobre seu estômago, para ela, como se pedisse atenção. O desejo de tomar outra vez em sua boca e o levar ao clímax cresceu sigilosamente dentro dela. Uma vez mais. Permitiria tomá-lo em sua boca uma vez mais.

E um orgasmo mais para ela.

Rainek não se deteve. Deslizou sua língua desde seu clitóris a sua passagem, afundando a ponta da língua na apertada abertura. Tiana gemeu e devolveu o favor, colocando a boca sobre sua haste tanto como podia e deslizando-se por ela até que pôde capturar a cabeça entre seus lábios.

Seu gemido retumbou através de sua vagina. Absorveu duas polegadas de membro em sua boca e chupou ligeiramente, enfocando sua atenção sobre a ponta. Rainek bombeou sua língua dentro e fora de sua vagina, fazendo vibrar a endurecida ponta contra suas paredes interiores. A deliciosa sensação a distraiu, mas não a dissuadiria de seus propósitos.

Queria pegar seu membro, acariciá-lo e rodeá-lo com seus dedos, sabendo que podia dar prazer dessa maneira, mas se conteve. O príncipe não podia usar as mãos. Em troca, sugou-o mais profundamente, enviando ao fundo de sua garganta com a força de seu avanço. Os quadris masculinos saltaram, mas sua boca não reduziu o ritmo.

Mordiscou seus lábios externos, alternando esses toques sutis com duras incursões em sua vagina. Obviamente não necessita suas mãos, pensou ela.

A repentina e aguda iminência de seu próprio clímax distraiu sua atenção de seu membro. Endireitou-se e fez girar seus quadris em lentos círculos, esperando o obrigar a lhe dar o que precisava. A curva de sua boca contra sua pele a alertou de seu jogo sensual. Tinha-a atraído afastando-a de seu prêmio. Com renovada determinação, devolveu sua atenção ao faminto membro diante dela, outra vez chupando-o em sua boca, atraindo-o profundamente, voltando para a mesma pressão sutil que o tinha empurrado até a beira na vez passada. Seu surdo gemido foi seguido de um intenso assalto a sua vagina, sua língua em todas as partes, acariciando tudo, sem afrouxar.

Tiana tomou mais profundo e começou a bombear repetidamente, vaivens rápidos, chupando cada vez que retrocedia. Não sabia quanto tempo o trabalhou, perdida na dupla sensação do membro em sua boca e da língua em sua vagina, mas sentiu que o corpo viril se contraía como se lutasse contra a liberação. Não podia permiti-lo, não quando seu próprio corpo gritava por aquele objetivo. Determinada a que ele gozasse primeiro, estendeu a mão e deslizou a ponta do índice através de sua pele, primeiro por dentro de sua coxa, depois embaixo até seu testículo. O calor parecia emanar de suas mãos, mas não tinha idéia se o sentiria, ou se só estava em sua mente. Seus quadris se agitaram quando fez girar a ponta do dedo ao redor dos sacos gêmeos. Manteve o ligeiro toque, contrastando com suas fortes carícias orais, mais rápidas e mais profundas. Sua boca deixou sua vagina e seus quadris se moviam agora em bruscos golpes ascendentes. Seu fôlego áspero se cravava contra sua pele enquanto sugava com força, o conduzindo para a liberação.

Um gemido comprido, forte precedeu o primeiro estalo de sua semente, enchendo sua boca pela segunda vez. Tragou, aceitando-o como algo merecido.

Só teve um momento para saborear seu êxito antes que a boca voltasse para seu sexo. Não houve nenhum escarcéu. Colou sua boca ao redor de seu clitóris e começou a chupar. Seu corpo, forçado pela força de sua língua, vibrou e explodiu, enviando prazer até a ponta de seus dedos. Ela se ergueu sobre suas mãos, lançando para trás a cabeça e soltou um gemido que soou parecido a um uivo. Seus quadris seguiram agitando-se, roçando contra sua língua, sua boca, enquanto ela se esticava por mais. E o mais estava ali. Outro clímax seguiu rapidamente ao segundo. Quando esse se desvaneceu, deixou-se cair, quieta sobre ele, seu fôlego como um pesado fole.

De barriga para baixo, a bochecha descansando em seu quadril, tratou de restaurar o domínio de sua mente sobre o corpo. Finalmente, o batimento de seu coração diminuiu, sua respiração se fez mais fácil. E logo, começou outra vez. A boca dele se moveu sobre seu sexo, tranqüilizadora e sensual ao mesmo tempo. Tinha o pressentimento que seria uma longa noite.

Apenas com força suficiente para erguer sua cabeça, olhou suas mãos. A dor era incrível, como se tivesse colocado as palmas contra uma estufa quente. Imaginou ver uma nuvem de fumaça elevando-se enquanto observava.

 _Mais. Deixe-me ter mais._

A voz suplicante dentro de sua cabeça exigia sua atenção. E uma resposta.

— Sim — suspirou ela.

Soluçando, Tiana se dobrou para frente.

— Tem que parar. Por favor. — Tinha perdido a noção do tempo, mal podia recordar seu nome, embora recordasse o dele. Tinha gritado muitas vezes ao longo da noite.

Não podia tomar mais. Calor e fogo abrasavam suas veias com cada orgasmo. Mas Rainek não se detinha. A ponta de sua língua voltou, deslizou de novo em sua vagina, massageando a beirada interior até que ela pensou que explodiria, outra vez. Não, não podia ocorrer. Era muito. Nenhum corpo podia conter tanto prazer.

Encontrando uma força que não sabia que tinha, empurrou-se sobre seus joelhos e desceu da mesa. Em uma pouco elegante aterrissagem, caiu no chão e aterrissou deselegantemente sobre seu traseiro. Um grunhido baixo, completamente contrariado, ecoou através da câmara. Os frascos de vidro no balcão longínquo tremeram pelas vibrações. Tiana ficou olhando para cima da mesa. Era Rainek que fazia esse som? Como havia feito esse som?

Ofegou em quatro respirações superficiais antes que tentasse levantar-se. E então encontrou suas pernas muito fracas para sustentá-la. Os músculos estremeceram enquanto agarrava a borda da mesa de treinamento e se tentava se colocar em posição vertical.

Inclinou-se para frente, e seus mamilos roçaram contra sua coxa enviando outra onda de prazer em sua vagina. Tinha perdido seu vestido em algum momento.

Houve uma vaga lembrança da frustração de quando o arrancou para assim poder sentir o roçar dos seios contra a pele dele. Seu cabelo pendurava comprido e selvagem ao redor de seus ombros, caindo em uma massa emaranhada ao redor de seu rosto. Alisou-o para trás e cravou os olhos no homem que tinha passado as últimas horas com seu rosto entre suas pernas. O brilho de seus sucos sexuais brilhava ao redor de sua boca.

— Mais — demandou ele.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Podia querer mais, mas não podia dar. Seu corpo estava a ponto de entrar em colapso.

E suas mãos. A dor tinha piorado a cada hora que passava. Dobrou os dedos em suas palmas e sentiu o calor ricochetear através de sua pele. Algo estava mal com ela, mas não sabia o que. Só que tinha algo a ver com o príncipe Rainek. Essa febre estranha tinha começado quando ele chegou e começou a lambê-la. Seus joelhos se bambolearam e endireitou os cotovelos para manter-se firme.

— Merena quer… — Ela olhou seu membro. Estava duro outra vez. Ainda. Tinha-o chupado completamente duas vezes e gozou sob sua mão duas vezes mais. A maioria dos homens estaria mais que satisfeito, ou pelo menos à beira da exaustão. Esclareceu sua garganta, achando difícil falar com as imagens da noite ainda reproduzindo-se em sua cabeça.

— Merena estará aqui dentro de pouco.

— Quero você. Só você. — lambeu os lábios. — Deliciosa. Minha.

As palavras foram como um relâmpago em seu sexo. Não havia dúvida que acreditava. Não havia maneira de fingir a luxúria que punha seu olhar vidrado.

Tiana partiu dando meia volta, resistindo a tentação, sabendo que não podia suportar ver o desejo em seus olhos. Parecia tão real, tão desesperado.

As correntes chacoalharam e sabia que tentava alcançá-la, mas não voltou o olhar. Era muito perigoso. Seu corpo tremia pela debilidade do prazer extenso, mas o dele estava ainda forte. Ela contemplou as janelas altas e estreitas. O sol acabava de iluminar o céu e Merena sem dúvida chegaria logo para reclamar seu prêmio.

— Merena estará logo aqui e deve permitir a ela… lhe permitir te foder. — Era como se cravasse suas mãos numa parede, mas seguiu comentando casualmente. — Esperará que esteja duro e preparado para ela.

Tiana escutou suaves rumores além das paredes da câmara. O pessoal da casa despertava e se preparava para o dia.

— Só você.

A determinação em sua voz atraiu seu olhar de volta. Observou-a com os mesmos olhos ardentes que a tinham tentado na primeira vez. As correntes que o seguravam preso estavam extremamente esticadas. Queria-a.

Ela sacudiu de sua mente os desanimados pensamentos. Estava drogado. Tinha que estar. Foderia a qualquer uma. Lamberia qualquer uma. Mas era estranho. Nunca tinha ouvido que o suco de reconi fizesse isso a um escravo. Estava projetado para pô-los duros, lhes fazer desejar foder. Mas fazê-los querer lamber sua vagina? Não parecia combinar, mas não havia explicação.

 _Mais._

Tiana ouviu a palavra distante e estranha. Um som que nenhum humano podia ter feito. Olhou para Rainek. Seus olhos negros a olharam de volta. Nunca tinha visto olhos que trocassem de cor tão dramaticamente.

Os dele se alternavam entre o âmbar e o negro, sempre ardentes, sempre olhando-a.

Os primeiros raios de luz se introduziram na janela e criaram navalhadas douradas no chão. Era hora que se fosse.

Tiana encontrou o monte enrugado que foi seu vestido e o colocou de novo sobre sua cabeça. A áspera lã não amassava assim não havia nenhum indício de rugas por ter acontecido a noite no chão. Deixou cair o vestido por seu corpo. Sua vagina, ainda úmida de seus sucos e da boca de Rainek, fez cócegas quando o suave material revoou contra seu sexo. Incapaz de deter-se, levou seus dedos para baixo, velozes através de sua carne sensível. Queria mais. Cravou os olhos na mesa. Desejava esse membro dentro dela.

— Tiana.

O desejo que se enlaçava em sua voz enviou uma sacudida de dor em sua vagina. Necessitava mais dele. O calor explodiu em suas mãos. Dando as costas a Rainek, desenroscou seus dedos. O fogo brotou de sua pele.

Fogo autêntico.

Chamas diminutas explodiram de suas palmas e saltaram pelo ar.

Tiana gritou e fechou de repente suas mãos.

OH, Deusas, o que estava ocorrendo? Havia só uma explicação de porque ocorria e isso não podia ser. Não podia estar ocorrendo.

— Tiana? — O ruído de correntes acompanhou o chamado de Rainek. — Está machucada?

— Estou bem. — Caminhou para um canto longínquo do quarto, fora da vista da mesa de treinamento, e sustentou suas mãos diante dela. Dessa vez separou um dedo de cada vez, até que suas palmas estavam abertas.

Nenhum fogo brotou. Tiana suspirou. Talvez fosse um acontecimento único. Ou sua imaginação. Estivera imaginando vozes em sua cabeça a noite toda, por que não o fogo em suas mãos?

Fervorosamente, esperava que fosse sua imaginação, porque teria muito medo pensar que fosse realidade. Tiana bombeou água fresca em uma tigela. Tinha que voltar a lavar certas partes do príncipe Rainek antes que Merena chegasse.

Antes que Merena chegasse para fodê-lo.

A mandíbula de Tiana começou a doer e compreendeu que apertava os dentes. Com um suspiro de desgosto por si mesmo, pegou um pano e o inundou na água.

A água chiou e o vapor subiu quando suas mãos atravessaram a superfície.

Cravou os olhos na tigela. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Depois de todos esses anos não era possível.

O lento som metálico da porta sendo aberta a congelou no tempo por um momento eterno. Merena obviamente não tinha estado brincando quando disse que chegaria ao amanhecer.

Pegando a água e o trapo, Tiana correu à mesa.

Rainek a observou com olhos curiosos. A luxúria estava ainda ali, mas estava moderada pela preocupação.

— Está bem?

— Sim. Merena está aqui — disse rapidamente, enquanto envolvia sua mão coberta com o tecido ao redor de seu eixo, então acariciou o interior de suas coxas e o estômago, até que todos os rastros de seu sêmen foram limpos. Suas mãos tremeram enquanto acariciava seu membro. Alisou o pano entre suas pernas, cavando outra vez as bolsas firmes antes de seguir adiante. Seus músculos se apertaram enquanto ela o lavava.

— Por favor, não mencione ontem à noite. Eu…

— É obvio que não o farei, Tiana.

A porta se abriu. Tiana desejou não estar tensa. Não reagir à chegada da princesa. Tiana olhou abaixo para Rainek. Um brilho tênue de umidade permanecia ao redor de sua boca anunciando sua vergonha para que qualquer um o visse. Passou o tecido úmido através de suas bochechas limpando qualquer rastro de sua presença. Rainek ficou imóvel, resistindo a suas manobras enquanto a observava.

Esperando que as altas janelas abertas mantivessem o aroma de sexo ardente e excitação longe do quarto e alertasse Merena de como tinham passado a noite, Tiana deixou cair o pano na tigela e esperou.

— Tiana? O que está fazendo aqui?

Deu a volta lentamente e enfrentou Merena.

— Eu, uhm, terminando com… com ele. — Ela assentiu com a cabeça para a mesa.

A linha grossa de seu membro estava dura e firme. Bom. Merena estaria encantada.

— Levou a noite toda para lavá-lo? — A incredulidade e a brincadeira na pergunta de Merena advertiram Tiana que tomasse cuidado com sua resposta.

— Claro que não. Simplesmente pensei que se fosse limpo esta manhã, estaria fresco para você. — Ofereceu um sorriso débil.

Merena franziu seus lábios juntos e lentamente assentiu. Ela olhou ao redor de Tiana para a virilha de Rainek.

— E se vê sem vergonha, não?

— Sim. — Foi uma luta para que Tiana mantivesse o tom insolente afastado de sua voz.

Suas mãos doíam outra vez. O alívio momentâneo do mergulho em água fria não tinha durado.

— Pois bem, pode nos deixar agora.

Tiana assentiu e começou a juntas todos os artigos que tinha usado para lavar Rainek. Merena deu meia volta, dirigindo-se para os frascos de ervas que se alinhavam na parede.

Tiana se inclinou abaixo.

— Recorda o que disse — sussurrou ela.

— Não a quero.

— Aprende a querer. Ela te quer e Merena sempre obtém o que quer. Não importa o quanto doa. — Ela voltou a olhar de novo para a princesa. Merena combinava líquidos e poderes. Lentamente a poção se voltou de um verde vivo. Mesclava uma forma potente do suco de reconi. Tiana voltou a olhar de novo para Rainek, e resistiu ao desejo de tirar o cabelo de seu rosto. Só teve tempo para uma advertência mais. Ele era um guerreiro. Entenderia. — Sei que se preparou para lutar até morte — disse. — Mas perderá esta batalha. Custará menos para todos se ceder agora. — Caminhou para a porta. — Adeus, príncipe Rainek.

— Tiana!

Seu grito sacudiu a porta de metal, mas ela o ignorou e se afastou caminhando. Ela detectou a presença de Merena atrás dela enquanto entrava no corredor.

— Tiana. — O tom firme da voz de Merena a fez deter-se. Ninguém ignorava à princesa quando falava assim. — Por que meu cativo gritava seu nome?

O calor ardeu lentamente em suas palmas e tudo que Tiana podia fazer era manter os dedos dobrados e escondidos.

— Não lhe deu liberação ontem à noite, não é?

Tiana suspirou. Não tinha tempo para tratar disso. Suas mãos estavam acesas, literalmente acesas, e Merena estava preocupava se acaso seu cativo poderia manter sua ereção.

— Parece que o fiz? Está duro e esperando, como ordenou. — A cólera lhe deu coragem e partiu dando meia volta. — Tenho que ir.

Não voltou o olhar atrás, com a certeza que Merena a observava caminhar afastando-se.

Tiana dobrou a esquina e desabou contra a parede. Seu coração se sentia como um monte de rochas em seu peito e suas palmas ardiam com os fogos de cada nível do inferno, mas se obrigou a endireitar-se e retornar ao seu quarto. Rainek pertencia a Merena agora e não havia nada que pudesse fazer exceto viver das lembranças.

Rainek/Denith ficou olhando como Tiana partia, caminhando.

 _Foi? A minha se foi?_

O grito vibrou através de seu crânio enquanto seu cérebro ricocheteava contra o osso. Essa era a primeira vez que ouvia Denith usar o bárbaro grito de pânico de um dragão a ponto de perder sua companheira. Nekane era conhecido por isso. Denith sempre tinha sido quase filosófico sobre a situação. Por ser um dragão.

Mas agora que a tinha conhecido e saboreado, não ia deixar que se livrasse dele. Rainek sentiu subir a fúria do dragão e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para contê-lo. Sem sua ordem, sentiu seus ombros esticarem e suas mãos envolverem-se ao redor das pesadas correntes.

 _Ela retornará_ , prometeu Rainek silenciosamente.

 _Quero-a agora. Minha!_

 _Nós a recuperaremos. Vai arrancar meus braços das articulações_. O Dragão vacilou por um momento.

A porta chiou quando abriu e Merena entrou de volta no quarto, seus quadris balançando uma maneira sedutora. Aproximou-se da mesa com um suspeito brilho em seus olhos, então atrevidamente cravou os olhos em seu membro.

— Muito agradável — murmurou.

Denith grunhiu.

 _Me deixe passar por isso,_ pediu Rainek silenciosamente a Denith.

O dragão grunhiu sua desaprovação.

 _Uma vez que nos desfaçamos dela, poderemos ir atrás da Tiana._

A promessa tranqüilizou o dragão e Rainek sentiu relaxar seus ombros. Denith confiava no aroma de uma pessoa para inteirar-se de seu caráter. Rainek respirou fundo, recolhendo seu aroma por instinto.

Um picante aroma floral obstruiu seu nariz. Denith o rechaçou em seguida e partiu dando meia volta.

Ele vai ficar contrariado até que consiga que Tiana retorne. Rainek olhou à princesa e foi golpeado de novo por sua beleza. Seus seios eram altos e apertados. O complemento perfeito para sua figura alta, elegante. Preciosa, mas não era Tiana. Não podia imaginá-la ajoelhando-se sobre seu amante chupando seu membro enquanto enterrava a língua em sua vagina.

Ou os gritos doces, chocados que Tiana deu quando gozou, como se chegar ao clímax fosse surpresa. Sorriu com a lembrança. Podia lhe dar tantos clímax que ela chegaria a esperá-los, a exigir dele.

— Vejo que Tiana te deixou tal como pedi. Limpo e duro. — Envolveu a mão ao redor de seu membro duro. E se murchou por seu agarre.

Sua boca se abriu involuntariamente enquanto cravava os olhos na vara frouxa. Dirigiu seu feroz olhar para ele. Rainek levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu. O dragão tinha alguns hábitos.

A mandíbula de Merena se apertou e músculos diminutos ondearam ao longo de seu pescoço enquanto lutava para conter sua irritação.

— Não se preocupe, Sua Alteza — sussurrou ela em um tom suave de arrulho que pôs os cabelos de Rainek em pé. — Tenho justamente uma coisa para fazer essa vara dura e ardente.

Soltou-o e se afastou da mesa. Então com a confiança de uma mulher acostumada aos olhares de admiração dos homens, afrouxou o frente de sua túnica e empurrou os lados para trás. As pálidas curvas de seus seios ficaram visíveis. Eram preciosos. Com um rápido encolhimento de ombros, deslizou o material mais abaixo até que seus seios ficaram descobertos. Seus olhos baixaram para seu membro para ver sua resposta.

Rainek fez o que pôde para não sorrir. Ela tentava sua sedução e tudo que podia pensar era em Tiana e seus seios cheios e os picos apertados que cravavam contra seu estômago enquanto jazia sobre ele, sua boca envolta ao redor de seu membro. A lembrança inspirou Denith e Rainek sentiu seu membro crispar-se em resposta.

Merena riu brandamente. O som foi seguido pela rastejar da seda enquanto deixava sua túnica cair no chão.

Seu membro se relaxou outra vez. Ele queria Tiana.

 _Traz a minha._

Não necessitava a urgência de Denith. Rainek aspirou profundamente e se encontrou comparando as duas mulheres. Fisicamente eram opostas, Tiana era pequena e curvilínea, enquanto Merena era alta e magra.

Merena estendeu a mão outra vez e acariciou seu membro. Seus dedos frios eram longos, magros e suaves. As mãos de Tiana eram cálidas com partes ásperas, sem dúvida de trabalho duro. Queria as mãos de Tiana sobre ele.

Denith, por sua vez, ignorou Merena. Tramava sua fuga e como capturar Tiana. Rainek podia imaginar facilmente o dragão perambulando impaciente em seu crânio. Mas era irritante. Denith continuava pondo imagens em sua cabeça, de Tiana contorcendo-se debaixo dele. Do palpitar em sua vagina. A sensação doce de sua boca em seu membro. Queria mergulhar em sua boca, empurrar seus quadris e obrigá-la a tomar mais, senti-la aceitar sua ejaculação. Sentir sua apertada vagina ao redor de seu membro.

Mal notou Merena parada ao lado da mesa até que levantou sua cabeça.

— Aqui, Sua Alteza, beba isto. Vai te fazer se sentir melhor.

Jogou o líquido em sua boca e engoliu para não se engasgar. O fluído enjoativo desceu garganta abaixo, mas foi o sorriso orgulhoso de si mesma no rosto da princesa que fez suas vísceras se apertarem. Não estaria tão confiante se não tivesse algum plano.

— Bom, agora isto não deveria demorar.

Um pulso estranho começou a bater em seus rins e sentiu seu membro começar a encher-se. Que diabos estava ocorrendo?

Merena sorriu e acariciou com seus dedos frios abaixo de seu eixo crescente.

Denith grunhiu e desejou que a rigidez se fosse.

O dragão não aceitava substitutos.

Os olhos de Merena se voltaram amplos por um momento, então se inclinou para frente. Segurando sua vara na mão, arrastou sua língua sobre sua longitude. O olhar zombador em seus olhos foi suficiente para esmagar qualquer prazer que Rainek pudesse ter encontrado. Não estava fazendo isso para agradá-lo ou a si mesma, mas somente para pô-lo o suficientemente duro para fodê-lo. Abriu a boca e empurrou a grossa cabeça dentro. O lento movimento em espiral de sua língua não era nem interessante nem excitante. Suspirando, Rainek se manteve quieto até que ela se aborrecesse de suas tentativas. Não demorou muito.

Mas a fúria iluminava seus olhos quando pôs a cabeça para trás.

— Te terei— anunciou enquanto se endireitava.

Movimentou as mãos sobre seu corpo, concentrando-se sobre seu pênis. O poder penetrou em seu corpo, tentando seu membro a endurecer-se. A feroz excitação de não importa que poção que tivesse lhe dado combinou o efeito e ficou olhando com horror como seu membro começava a levantar-se. Denith a combateu, esmagando a sensação.

Merena sussurrou mais palavras e segurou suas mãos em cima de sua virilha. Por Deus, pensou, os poderes da bruxa eram fortes.

O feitiço da princesa fluiu em seu membro fazendo-o crescer e alongar-se. Outra vez, Denith resistiu ao puxão. Rainek tinha a impressão que era rasgado entre dois poderes. O dragão dentro dele combatia à magia que Merena reunia, resistindo com cada pingo de força que possuía. A magia atraente de Merena aumentava e Rainek sentiu um grito arrastar-se de seu peito. Olhando-a furioso, uniu-se a Denith em sua briga, mas a poção e sua magia eram adversários poderosos.

Rindo de seu triunfo, ela subiu sobre a mesa.

— Bem, meu príncipe, parece que me deseja depois de tudo. Desfrutemos com esta primeira união.

Ele apertou os dentes, combatendo o condenado puxão de seus feitiços e o afrodisíaco que tinha ingerido.

— Nunca, Princesa.

Ela levantou sua vista e o ódio em seu olhar o chocou. Se o odiava tanto assim, por que queria fodê-lo? Não tinha sentido.

— Merena?

A voz suave, familiar atravessou o peito de Rainek como uma flecha.

 _Minha?_ , perguntou Denith procurando a presença de Tiana. Rainek olhou para a porta. Ela estava na abertura escura, seu cabelo escovado e recolhido, seu vestido arrumado e limpo. O dragão começou a ofegar e Rainek sentiu seu membro endurecer-se, de verdade dessa vez.

Tiana não o olhou. Cravou os olhos na princesa.

— O que? — Merena respondeu bruscamente.

— Sinto muito interromper, mas temos uma visita.

Merena, agachada sobre o membro de Rainek, girou sua cabeça ao redor.

— Quem? — grunhiu ela.

— Uma visita importante.

Com um suspiro irritado que estava próximo de ser um grunhido, Merena engatinhou para o extremo da mesa e desceu rapidamente. Nem sequer voltou o olhar atrás, para ele, enquanto recolhia seu vestido e o enfiava pela cabeça.

Tiana, enquanto isso, continuava parada diante da porta, seus olhos desceram a seu membro, nunca afastando a vista. Sua língua deu um golpezinho fora, roçando a borda interior de seu lábio.

Rainek pensou que podia gozar ali mesmo.

— Vamos — anunciou Merena, agarrando Tiana pelo braço e arrastando-a para o vestíbulo.

A porta da câmara se fechou de repente. Denith gritou, exigindo a presença de Tiana.

Com Merena ausente, o dragão baixou a guarda. O membro de Rainek se levantou, ricocheteando contra seu estômago. Deixou cair sua cabeça para trás contra a mesa e gemeu. Necessitava liberação. Necessitava Tiana.

Denith se pegou nessa resolução e começou a puxar as correntes, ordenando aos músculos de Rainek puxar.

— Tiana nos advertiu que as correntes não podem ser quebradas— grunhiu Rainek.

A parede pode.

Rainek elevou a cabeça e cravou os olhos nos muros de pedra.

O dragão tinha um bom ponto.

 **Capítulo 4**

Tiana conduziu Merena ao vestíbulo, seu coração palpitava pela cena que acabava de presenciar, o membro de Rainek duro e cheio, e Merena ajoelhando-se sobre ele, pronta para tomá-lo em seu corpo. O próprio sexo de Tiana se apertou com força. Não queria que nenhuma outra o tivesse.

Era uma tola por pensar assim pelos sussurros sedutores de um homem que jurava, ninguém mais. Não é que tivesse acreditado, é obvio. Que homem podia resistir a beleza de Merena?

Esperou até que a porta se fechou então se girou e enfrentou Merena.

Era egoísta que soubesse, mas estava encantada de verdade de ter podido atrapalhar um pouco o prazer de Merena.

— Sinto muito interromper. — Sentiu-se compelida a dizer, embora não fosse precisamente certo.

— Não houve nada a interromper. Não tínhamos começado ainda.

Admirou-se como isso aliviou a tensão de Tiana.

— O que quer?

— Sua Majestade está chegando.

— O que? — Merena deu um passo atrás e começou a andar por um pequeno corredor a caminho do vestíbulo. — O que está fazendo aqui? Supõe-se que está na cidade preparando-se para a chegada do príncipe.

Tiana deu de ombros. Não tinha nem idéia por que a rainha Leika visitaria o Torreão. Era um isolado posto avançado, poucas vezes usado por membros viajantes do Matriarcado, ou quando uma princesa queria esconder sua vítima seqüestrada, pensou desgostosa. Por que sua casa era sempre invadida cada vez que alguém queria fazer algo, quando não queriam que a rainha soubesse? Mas agora a rainha estava aqui.

O fogo nas mãos de Tiana agitou-se. Perfeito. Como se não tivesse suficientes problemas, tinha que servir à rainha. A rainha Leika normalmente ignorava a existência de Tiana, deixando-a viver na paz no Torreão.

— Vá saudá-la — ordenou Merena. — Não diga nada sobre meu convidado. Quero surpreender sua Majestade quando for o momento correto. — Olhou de volta a porta da câmara de treinamento. — O verei mais tarde. Aí então estará extremamente desejoso de me fazer montá-lo. — A represália na voz de Merena enviou calafrios pela espinha de Tiana.

— Merena, o que fez?

— Preocupada com o pobre pequeno príncipe? — Merena zombou. —Não o faça. Desfrutará de tudo que lhe faça.

— Merena, é ilegal obrigar um cativo.

Merena rechaçou a objeção de Tiana com um gesto.

— Formo parte da Família Governante. Eu faço as leis. É decisão de outros as seguir. Não se preocupe pelo príncipe. Encarregarei-me dele. Você deveria se preparar para sua rainha.

Tiana assentiu e observou como Merena deu volta e se afastou.

Enquanto desaparecia numa esquina, Tiana caiu para trás contra a parede. Mal tinha tido uma hora para ir a seu quarto, banhar-se e lavar a cabeça antes que as criadas tivessem chegado com a notícia que a rainha estava aproximando-se.

Assim, agora tinha um príncipe escondido na câmara de treinamento, a rainha em sua porta, e depois de vinte e sete anos se acreditando uma bruxa sem poderes, tinha descoberto que era uma bruxa de fogo. Tiana abriu suas palmas e observou o calor aumentar de sua pele em ondas apenas visíveis.

O poder provém da paixão.

A brincadeira de Merena na noite anterior retornou a Tiana enquanto cravava inexpressivamente os olhos no chão. Os poderes de uma bruxa eram usualmente revelados durante seus anos de adolescência ou o mais tardar no início de seus vinte. Tiana tinha passado esses anos sem a mínima chama de poder. Era um segredo que os mais próximos a ela ignoravam, escolhendo o silêncio à piedade.

Mas isso era inclusive pior. Não ter poder era raro e as pessoas te desprezavam, mas ser uma bruxa de fogo era perigoso. A maioria das bruxas de fogo eram justiçadas ou desterradas. O poder era muito grande, muito perigoso.

Tiana rapidamente imaginou roçar suas mãos sobre o membro duro de Rainek, e os gritos ressoando enquanto ele ardia sob seu contato.

Como tinha ocorrido isso?

O poder provém da paixão.

E ontem à noite tinha experimentado sua primeira verdadeira paixão. OH, havia fodido antes, mas nunca os sentimentos tinham estalado dentro de seu corpo. Cada orgasmo havia feito a concentração de fogo, a necessidade maior. Agora o fogo corria através de suas veias e não havia ninguém para ajudá-la.

As mulheres do Matriarcado temiam esse poder tanto que se alguém era apanhado usando poder de fogo contra outro era imediatamente proscrito ou posto para morrer.

O único consolo de Tiana era que o poder era fácil de esconder, contanto que não tocasse ninguém e permanecesse celibatária.

Isso não seria difícil. Já o tinha feito a maior parte de seus vinte e sete anos. Logo que Rainek se fosse com Merena, teria ido a tentação que representava.

Era isso, decidiu ela. Só tinha que manter-se longe de Rainek. Ele tinha inspirado esse problema em primeiro lugar. Se o evitava, o poder que surgiu através de seu corpo deveria desaparecer.

Orgulhosa de sua decisão, Tiana aplaudiu suas mãos contra a parede atrás dela. O vapor subiu debaixo de suas palmas e um som suave de chiado ecoou através das pedras. Deixou sua mão queimar-se contra a pedra, sentindo fluir o poder de seu corpo.

— Tiana! — O grito de Rainek ecoou sob o vestíbulo e a afastou para longe da parede. Chamava-a.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Merena o tinha drogado. Chamaria qualquer mulher que o fodesse.

Dobrando as mãos em decididos punhos, Tiana partiu dando meia volta. Não seria atraída de novo a sua sensual teia. Era muito perigoso. Para todos os envolvidos.

Tiana avançou lentamente para a porta. A farra estava em plena atividade e duraria umas horas mais. Sua presença não era necessária. Tinha completado seu dever. Tinha organizado a festa, assegurou-se que houvesse comida e bebida para quem assistia, e havia feito sua reverência à rainha. Ninguém notaria se saísse. Seu coração golpeava dentro de sua cabeça. Necessitava alguns momentos a sós.

A chegada da rainha tinha impulsionado a farra, atraindo cada mulher acima do comum ao Grande Vestíbulo para a celebração. Merena tinha se encarregado da festa, dizendo que a mera presença da rainha Leika era razão suficiente. Inclusive tinha oferecido seus próprios escravos de prazer, e aqueles da guarda de Rainek, para que servissem como deleite.

Se a rainha Leika se surpreendeu ao encontrar Merena no Torreão, tinha escondido bem. Em lugar disso, tinha concordado com a festa e tinha passado a tarde com suas damas, enquanto Tiana organizava o maldito acontecimento.

Mas agora, quase tinha acabado. Para ela, pelo menos. O resto das foliãs continuaria através da noite, escolhendo homens para montar, trocando histórias de prévios amantes. Bebendo todo o vinho do Torreão, Tiana pensou com um pouco de rancor. Trabalhava duramente para manter as adegas de vinho bem abastecidas para recompensar a guarda situada nesse posto avançado longínquo. Agora, suas reservas estariam reduzidas drasticamente e os residentes beberiam porcaria até que pudesse acumular mais.

Tiana deu outro passo para a porta, sua fuga tão perto, e tropeçou com o peito nu de Harkan, um dos escravos favoritos de prazer.

— Sinto muito, Harkan — se desculpou.

O escravo lhe deu um praticado sorriso sensual.

— Ama, é meu prazer te tocar de qualquer modo.

Era tudo o que Tiana podia fazer por não pôr os olhos em branco enquanto ele se afastava. Harkan estava muito bem treinado e desfrutava de seu trabalho aqui no Torreão. As outras mulheres amavam as constantes alusões sexuais em um escravo bem treinado, mas Tiana o considerava extenuante.

Sabia que diria o mesmo sem importar a quem fosse. Olhou para baixo, a sua rústica túnica verde e a blusa branca de algodão que vestia. Não combinava com as sedas vibrantes e os cetins dos vestidos das outras mulheres, mas Tiana sabia que podia ser chamada para secar o chão de um momento a outro. Essa não era exatamente a vida para que tivesse nascido, mas desfrutava da existência tranqüila. Se o preço dessa existência era ocasionalmente desempenhar-se como anfitriã para as farras da Corte da rainha, podia aceitá-lo.

Observou como Harkan paquerava abertamente com três mulheres sentadas sobre almofadas. Olhadas famintas das mulheres disseram a Tiana que estavam considerando para mais adiante. Podia ser interessante ter uma verdadeira conversa com um homem. Uma que não implicasse sexo. Seus pensamentos voltaram instantaneamente a Rainek. Tinha falado de sua família e da maneira que tinha torturado seu irmão mais velho. Sorriu, recordando suas histórias. Ele ainda não se inteirou que as mulheres não estavam interessadas nos pensamentos de um homem, só seu corpo.

Logo que sua mente vagou para o bonito príncipe, sacudiu-se com força de volta. Estava evitando-o, física e mentalmente. Suas mãos doeram com novo calor. Na verdade, seria melhor que evitasse todos por algum tempo. Moveu-se furtivamente para perto da saída, casualmente movendo seus pés até que esteve a polegadas da porta.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou Merena sobre seu ombro esquerdo.

— A festa está indo bem. — Tiana ofereceu um brilhante sorriso, esperançosamente inocente. — Pensei que podia retornar a meu quarto. Tive uma tarde cheia… — acordei cedo e com sua majestade saindo amanhã de retorno à cidade, deveria dormir bem durante a noite.

— Necessito que vá comprovar o príncipe Rainek.

— O que? — Tiana não podia manter o pânico afastado de sua voz.

— Estive entretida com a rainha o dia todo. Alguém deveria averiguar sobre ele. — Sorriu maliciosamente. — Está provavelmente bem incômodo há esta hora.

Maldita seja. Tiana manteve em privado a maldição.

— Não posso sair por umas poucas horas ou mais. Como anfitriã, espera-se que eu fique.

Tiana não assinalou que havia feito todo o planejamento, a reunião e o serviço, mas Merena estava considerando-se anfitriã. Não disse, mas pensou a respeito disso. Então sua mente se voltou para Rainek, estendido na mesa. Membro duro e ansioso.

— Não posso acreditar que não tenha retornado. Não é um cativo comum — advertiu Tiana. — Cedo ou tarde sua família vai vir procurá-lo. Não acredito que fiquem encantados quando disser que estava faminto e drogado.

O sorriso arrogante, ligeiramente cruel de Merena fez que o cabelo ao longo dos braços de Tiana se arrepiasse.

— Com umas quantas de minhas ervas especiais e um feitiço ou dois, não recordará nada do que tenha feito. Não recordará nem seu próprio nome.

Tiana tremeu. O poder de Merena era influenciar mentes. Foi assim que pode mandar os homens de Rainek dormir para que pudesse ser capturado. Tiana não tinha dúvida que Merena podia fazer tudo que declarava. Exceto que isso deixaria Rainek dolorido. Contorcendo-se em suas correntes, seu membro duro, esperando ser fodido. O calor encharcou entre suas pernas.

Merena percorreu o olhar ao redor da habitação, assentindo enquanto as festeiras chamavam sua atenção. Os homens estavam todos nus exceto pela tanga ocasional. Logo, essas também seriam retiradas e as mulheres começariam a montar seus favoritos. A rainha escolheria primeiro, então Merena, como anfitriã escolheria o dela.

— Eu devo ficar aqui. Vá verificá-lo. — Sorriu maliciosamente dobrando seus braços debaixo de seus seios. — Estou segura que está realmente desejoso de ver-me. — Lambeu os lábios. — Acredito que me privarei das ofertas da Farra e o tomarei em lugar disso.

Tiana sentiu um punho invisível em seu estômago diante do aviso que Rainek pertenceria à princesa.

— Veja que esteja alimentado e preparado. Diga que seu prazer começará logo.

Tiana queria objetar, mas não podia. Ao menos podia o alimentar, deixá-lo aliviar-se e então se assegurar que Merena viria logo para aliviar a pressão sexual.

Assentiu e partiu dando meia volta. Saiu do salão e se apressou vestíbulo abaixo, uma emoção imperativa a conduzia para ele. Não importava que a lógica e a auto-preservação ditassem que deveria manter-se afastada dele, algo dentro dela desejava ardentemente a visão dele. Seu espírito precisava vê-lo. Deteve-se na porta, antecipando o primeiro vislumbre de seu corpo nu, estirado sobre a mesa. Seu centro se derreteu um pouco mais e o calor em suas palmas ondulou. Isso não acontecerá, mentalmente repreendeu a si mesmo. Você não está aqui para o prazer. Você está aqui para alimentá-lo e reconfortá-lo.

Empurrando para trás seus ombros, abriu a porta e gritou agudamente.

Fugiu. Realmente tinha fugido.

Merena ia ficar furiosa.

Além disso, todo mundo ficaria impressionado. Tiana ficou olhando a destruição do quarto. As barras que tinham conectado as correntes aos muros de pedra foram arrancados. As partes de rocha estavam pulverizados por todos os lados através do chão. As correntes gêmeas que tinham segurado Rainek estavam amontoadas na mesa de treinamento.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Como ia explicar isso a Merena? Ninguém nunca tinha escapado da câmara de treinamento. Tinha-o enfurecido o suco de reconi de tal forma que tinha tido forças para derrubar literalmente as paredes?

— Minha.

Escutou a profunda voz segundos antes que as pesadas mãos a agarrassem fortemente pelos ombros e a fizessem girar. Aterrissou contra a parede e ficou com o olhar fixo em seus olhos âmbar. A surpresa e a confusão a assaltaram. Ficou. Teve possibilidade de escapar, mas tinha ficado no recinto.

— Rainek… — Não teve possibilidade de saber o que ia dizer. Ele estava ali, a boca na sua, a língua profundamente em sua boca. A invasão derrubou de novo seus sentidos, aturdindo-a. Os ligeiros beijos gentis que tinham trocado na noite anterior não eram nada comparados com esse assalto a sua boca. Sua vontade para rechaçá-lo se debilitou e decaiu ainda mais enquanto ele enredava a língua ao redor da dela.

 _Deliciosa._

Ela ignorou a estranha voz em sua cabeça, distraída pelo domínio de Rainek em sua boca. Não podia combater o desejo de sentir tudo dele. Deu um golpezinho com sua língua contra a dele, aceitando e devolvendo seu beijo dominante.

 _Mais. Deixe-me ter mais._

A súplica reverberou no oco de seu estômago e isso a sacudiu de prazer entristecedor pelo beijo de Rainek. Merena chegaria logo para tomá-lo. Sua ardente e quente boca deixou Tiana e viajou ao longo de sua mandíbula, rodeando abaixo de sua garganta.

— Rainek, tem que parar. — O suspirado protesto parecia falso, mesmo dentro de sua cabeça. Mas como podia resistir ao delicioso deslizar de seus lábios através de sua pele? Ele mordeu, lambeu e saboreou enquanto se movia até que descobriu seu pulso freneticamente palpitante. Então se deteve e se atrasou, redemoinhando sua pecaminosa língua através do ponto diminuto do pulso. Um tremor se moveu errático e rápido deste lugar atravessando sua pele para seus mamilos, apertando os picos.

 _Te saborear. Deixe-me te saborear._

Ela inclinou sua cabeça, lhe dando melhor acesso ainda enquanto tentava encontrar força para detê-lo. Havia tantas razões para empurrá-lo de seu caminho, mas nenhuma era tão convincente como seus beijos. Ele se moveu do seu pescoço para baixo, através de sua clavícula, empurrando para trás a frágil blusa branca. Tinha que detê-lo, dar a ambos uma possibilidade de afastar-se. Ele tinha que entender que era a droga que o punha tão excitado… e necessitava um momento quando seus lábios não estivessem em sua pele para recuperar o juízo.

Sua língua deu um golpezinho fora, varrendo uma longa carícia através de seu peito, perto mas sem tocar seu tenso mamilo. Quando seus mamilos ficaram tão sensíveis?

E quando ele escorregou suas mãos para baixo de suas saias?

Ofegou enquanto uma enorme palma cavava seu traseiro nu, puxando-a, pondo-a em contato com a grossa linha de seu membro. Instintivamente abriu as pernas, preparando um lugar para ele. Ele se deslizou no «v» que ela tinha criado para ele e empurrou gentilmente seu duro membro, esfregando seu sexo. Tiana inalou lentamente. Tinha que assumir o controle. Verdadeiramente fazê-lo. E o faria… logo que deixasse de esfregar esse eixo malvado entre suas coxas.

Fez outra tentativa.

— Por favor, príncipe Rainek, não entende…

— Quero-te — grunhiu.

— Não, não quer. Se me deixar… — Sua mão desceu rapidamente entre suas pernas, colocando o dedo em seu sexo úmido. — Uh, não, Rainek, não entende… não pode…, oh pelas Deusas. — Ele acariciou a parte de dentro de seu sexo, mimando-a. Amando-a.

— Não, realmente, não entende… — Ele repetiu a mesma inquietante ação. — OH minhas… — Outra onda a golpeou, enviando sua cabeça contra a parede atrás dela. Agradecida por seu suporte, colocou uma mão na parede e uma em seu ombro, os dois sólidos objetos em seu mundo. — Por favor, Rainek. — Tinha que fazê-lo entrar na razão. Antes que ela fizesse algo estúpido. Como deixá-lo acabar dentro dela.

Seria mau em todos os níveis.

Seu polegar se moveu para frente, acariciando seu rígido clitóris.

E tão bom para outros.

— Rainek, deve parar. Merena te deu uma… uma droga. Isso é o que te faz querer…

 _Minha_. Ela soube que algo estava mau. As vozes em sua cabeça ficavam mais altas, mas não detinham a palpitante necessidade entre suas pernas. Ele acrescentou um segundo dedo dentro de sua vagina e começou a bombear, lentamente dentro e fora. Tentou ignorar a pressão sedutora e enfocar a atenção no que precisava dizer.

— Rainek, por favor, a poção que Merena te deu era uma droga… um afrodisíaco. Isso é o que te faz querer… foder.

— Você. Quero você.

— Não, é a droga.

 _Você._

A voz era insistente. E nesse momento compreendeu, não alucinava. Estava falando… sem falar de verdade. Sacudiu a cabeça e cravou os olhos em Rainek. Como se notasse sua observação, levantou o pescoço e olhou diretamente em seus olhos. Sobressaltou-se com a mudança. O olhar âmbar aquecido ao fogo que tinha admirado antes estava ausente. Em seu lugar estava a negra, desalmada escuridão. Antes que pudesse gritar, foi-se e a cor voltou. Rainek pareceu ter voltado junto com isso.

— Me deixe te ter. Tenho que te ter. — Suas palavras eram suaves e derrubaram a última resistência com a fúria de um furacão. Não podia opor-se a isso. — Me deixe te ter — disse outra vez.

Embora soubesse que era a droga falando, por estar desesperado por qualquer mulher que tivesse entrado na câmara, não podia encontrar vontade para resistir.

Rainek soube o momento em que ela o aceitou. Seu medo a deixou e sua paixão superou suas preocupações. Inclinou-se e outra vez capturou sua boca em um longo beijo de união de línguas.

 _Mais. Deixe-me ter mais._

Rainek obrigou o dragão a sair de sua cabeça. _Minha_ , grunhiu ele, dirigindo o pensamento a Denith. Tiana lhe pertenceria primeiro. A besta empurrou mas não forçou. Sabia que Denith podia, se quisesse, comandar o corpo que compartilhavam. Mas o dragão se conteve, exigindo só que Rainek seguisse adiante.

 _Quero meu turno com ela, quero minha língua nela._

Rainek assentiu, dando a Denith a promessa silenciosa de alcançar a deliciosa vagina que os chamava a ambos.

Rainek empurrou suas saias para fora de seu caminho. O delicioso aroma de seu sexo o chamava, tinha sido tão quente e receptiva quando a tinha saboreado, mas precisava senti-la envolta ao redor de seu membro, precisava sentir a doce aderência das paredes de sua vagina o segurando.

Continuou acariciando-a com seus dedos. Estava molhada e escorregadia.

— Me deixe te ter — sussurrou ele contra seu pescoço. — Preciso gozar dentro de você.

Ela gemeu e inclinou sua cabeça de um lado, permitindo o acesso à curva sensitiva de sua garganta.

— Sim. — Seu acordo era tão suave que quase o perdeu, mas seu corpo escutou.

Abaixou-se e agarrou as longas saias pesadas que a cobriam. Precisava ver as doces extremidades, sentir seu traseiro pressionado contra ele enquanto bombeava nela. Puxou o vestido para cima e sobre sua cabeça, lançando-o casualmente atrás dele. A blusa branca de algodão ficou, mal alcançando a parte superior de suas coxas. O contorno de seus mamilos apertados era claro contra o material. Ela piscou pela surpresa.

Rainek sorriu. Parecia aturdida, mas não escapou dele. Ele arqueou seus quadris para frente, deslizando seu eixo entre suas pernas, sem entrar nela, mas sentindo o líquido doce de sua vagina gotejando, cobrindo suas coxas e lubrificando seu membro.

Seus olhos verdes piscaram enquanto ele bombeava seu eixo na profunda fenda entre suas coxas. Ela queria isso. Sua alma gritava por isso como fazia a dele. Podia ver em seus olhos, na forma faminta que o observava. Logo, prometeu silenciosamente, dirigindo a promessa a ela e a seu dragão.

Puxou a abertura dianteira de sua blusa, rasgando os cordões que seguravam seu sutiã, e revelou os seios cheios, pesados. Não os tinha saboreado antes, só sua deliciosa vagina, mas agora o faria. Uma pequena amostra agora. Mais tarde passaria horas adorando seus seios. Inclinou-se e chupou em sua boca o pico apertado. A surpresa de seu fôlego o fez repetir o movimento e dessa vez ela gemeu.

 _Delicioso_ , respirou Denith.

Sim. A tentação para atrasar-se em seus mamilos bateu nele, mas sabia que tinha que resistir. A outra bruxa podia chegar a qualquer momento, mas não podia ir antes que gozasse dentro de Tiana. Tinha esperado muito tempo… e Denith já não esperaria.

Rainek retrocedeu, arrastando seu membro longe do calor de sua vagina. O roçar suave de seu pêlo o agradou e o fez alongar-se para conduzir-se dentro dela, mas a necessitava de outro modo. Precisava montá-la duro. Trinta anos de frustração tinham construído uma intensa necessidade em seu corpo. Seria um amante gentil, cavalheiresco mais tarde.

Agora, necessitava fodê-la.

— Minha — anunciou, enganchando a mão em seu quadril e fazendo-a girar. As palmas dela se seguraram contra a parede, apoiando seu peso enquanto a virava. Um som débil de chiado, como se alguém tivesse arrojado carne sobre um fogo encheu a câmara, mas a doce curva do traseiro contra seu estômago afastou seus pensamentos do ruído.

Tiana soltou um suave e queixoso suspiro e pressionou seus quadris para trás como se oferecesse sua vagina. Uma névoa vermelha flutuou sobre sua mente. Aflorou uma lembrança ambígua da descrição de seu pai, de fazer amor com sua companheira sob a influência do dragão. Rainek o afastou para considerá-lo mais tarde. Necessitava foder sua mulher.

Colocou a cabeça de seu membro contra a abertura. O tênue controle que tinha mantido até esse momento se quebrou enquanto sentia sua quente passagem, úmida para ele. Conduziu adiante, empurrando profundo, penetrando em sua vagina. Seu bramido ricocheteou contra as paredes da câmara enquanto dava boas-vindas a sua entrada, agarrando-se a ele. Manteve-se quieto, saboreando o premente apertão, escutando seu fôlego chegando em rudes ofegos de seus lábios. Aproximou seus quadris, situando seu eixo uma fração mais profundo. Uma diminuta respiração apanhada na parte de trás de sua garganta o fez vacilar.

— Te machuquei? — perguntou, encontrando-se só capaz de falar com os grunhidos de uma sílaba de Denith.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Está bom — respondeu no mesmo ofegante modo. — Grande. — Estavam parados, cada um a espera de um sinal do outro para continuar.

Rainek inclinou a cabeça e começou a colocar beijos ligeiros ao longo de seu pescoço, seus ombros, tentando lançar mão da fortaleza humana, resistindo ao desejo do dragão por agarrá-la até que não pudesse caminhar. Esperou, então sentiu um pequeno rodar de seus quadris como se ela quisesse mais, querendo-o mais profundo. O delicado movimento alagou seus sentidos.

Não tinha força ou paciência para uma delicada e lenta trepada. Sustentou seus quadris, seus dedos cravando-se na curvilínea carne, e a atraiu para si. Com um impulso longo, duro, entrou de repente nela. E foi recompensado com um gemido de aprovação.

— Sim — choramingou ela, pressionando-se contra a parede e movendo-se em doce oposição.

Cada carícia o enviou mais profundo. E ela tomou, tomou tudo que lhe dava. As profundidades de sua alma brotaram de triunfo. Essa era a mulher feita para ele. A mulher que desejava seu membro tanto como ele desejava sua vagina.

Anos de abstinência o empurravam a gozar, mas queria que ela também gozasse o momento. Estirou-se e colocou sua mão contra seu montículo, encontrando rapidamente a carne torcida de seu clitóris. Cavou sua vagina e a segurou, dando algo contra que roçasse enquanto se moviam juntos. As suaves sacudidas em seu fôlego se fizeram mais fortes, cada impulso tomando-o mais dentro. Isso era para o que ele foi feito, estar dentro dessa mulher. Convertendo-se em um com ela.

Tiana não podia colocar suficiente ar em seus pulmões ou suficiente distancia em sua mente. Fosse o que estivesse fazendo tinha capturado todos seus sentidos, dominando sua vontade, seu desejo. Tinha passado mais de um ano desde que tinha permitido que alguém entrasse nela e agora a penetração completa de seu membro era muito mais do que alguma vez tivesse experimentado. Arqueou suas costas, necessitando mais profundo, querendo mais dele.

Sua mão pressionava contra seu clitóris. Ela bombeou para baixo, amando a fricção deliciosa de seus dedos ao longo de seu sexo, seu membro enchendo-a, seus dedos acariciando a suave carne.

— Mais forte — sussurrou ela. — Mais.

Ele empurrou mais profundo, mais rápido. Mais forte. Tiana se segurou e o deixou golpear nela. Era o que queria. A liberação estava perto. Podia senti-la e podia tentar alcançá-la. A pressão redemoinhou ao redor de seu clitóris, chamando por seu contato e o impulso frenético em sua vagina. Não podia mantê-lo atrás. O malvado prazer explodiu dentro dela, enquanto uma cascata pulverizou resplandecentes gotas brilhantes através de sua vagina e suas extremidades. Ofegou e se curvou contra a parede, sua bochecha roçando a superfície fria.

— OH, carinho, você é tão gostosa ao redor de meu membro. Goza para mim de novo. Só para mim.

O toque em seu clitóris era leve, como se soubesse quão ainda sensível estava, enquanto bombeava mais profundamente dentro dela.

Na borda moribunda de seu clímax, deu outro golpe. Endireitou os joelhos e forçou seus quadris atrás, conduzindo-se mais profundamente dentro dela.

— Me deixe gozar dentro de você.

— Sim — disse, sua voz rouca e baixa.

Com um longo gemido pesado, ele soltou sua semente. Fluiu dentro dela em ondas quentes, pulsando em seu sexo.

As mãos de Rainek cobriram as dela, seus dedos entrelaçando-se com os dela enquanto se pressionavam contra a parede. Apoiou-se ao redor e colocou beijos ardentes ao longo de seu pescoço. Seu membro estava ainda duro dentro dela.

— Minha — sussurrou contra sua orelha.

Tremores desceram correndo por sua coluna vertebral. Havia algo perigoso a respeito dessa palavra. Sua mão roçava através de seu ombro.

— Me perdoe — disse ele.

A escuridão cobriu a mente dela.

Rainek soltou o beliscão sobre seu ombro enquanto Tiana caía no chão. Odiava fazer isso, mas tinha que tirá-la daqui, e enquanto ela parecia bastante disposta para fodê-lo, não achava que estaria tão disposta a ajudá-lo a escapar. Tinha mantido sua palavra. Tinha prometido na noite anterior que não tentaria escapar naquela noite. Era uma nova saída da lua e isso lhe permitia sair para libertar-se.

Denith estava certo sobre as paredes. Desabaram sob a incrível força do dragão. E ainda as cintas ao redor de seus pulsos tinham estalado com bastante pressão. Era óbvio que a princesa só tinha enfeitiçado as correntes. Não tinha pensado sobre as outras partes da equação.

Durante as horas depois que se liberou, tinha revistado o quarto e recolhido alguns artigos que necessitaria. Uma manta, uma faca, uma taça para água. Deixou-os cair em um tecido junto com um par de odres usados que tinha encontrado cheios em uma despensa. Suas roupas se foram, mas felizmente seu amuleto ficou. Considerou contatar seu irmão, mas não queria distração. Bren insistiria em saber de Tiana, e Rainek queria desfrutar dela por um pouco mais de tempo antes que a compartilhasse com sua família.

Jogando a bolsa sobre seu ombro, inclinou-se, elevou Tiana em seus braços e entrou no vestíbulo. Deixando que os sentidos de Denith trabalhassem, escutou as vozes alvoroçadas no extremo mais afastado do corredor. Uma festa. Ainda melhor. Ninguém viria buscá-lo.

Rainek levou sua companheira pelo vestíbulo e tomou a primeira passagem que cheirava com ar fresco. No momento que conseguiu sair do edifício, colocou Tiana no chão e pôs a bolsa ao lado dela. Com um suspiro, deixou a sua cabeça cair para trás.

Odiava isso.

O poder do dragão aumentou dentro dele. Denith explodiu, enchendo o crepúsculo com seu grito e desfazendo-se de sua forma corpórea. Rainek sentiu por momentos desorientação, então retornou para encontrar-se encerrado no corpo do dragão.

Denith balançou sua cabeça para Tiana e sua língua vacilou fora.

 _Minha._

 _Sim, mas nos tire daqui_ , urgiu Rainek. _Então poderá tê-la_.

O dragão estava irritado mas não ilógico. Recolheu gentilmente nas garras sua diminuta companheira, segurou-a contra seu peito e se lançou de um salto no ar.

 **Capítulo 5**

Tiana despertou devagar, deslizando da vigília com a vaga noção que não estava em sua câmara, dentro de sua cama cheia de vultos. Estava sobre uma superfície dura. Dura como pedra. E seu corpo doía, sua cabeça pulsava e seus ombros estavam rígidos. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, soube que estava amarrada. Amarrada com as mãos estiradas por cima dela. Uma débil brisa deslizou sobre sua pele a advertindo que estava nua. Seus mamilos se alongaram sob o ar fresco. Definitivamente, estava nua.

A situação parecia misteriosamente familiar e seu coração começou a palpitar fortemente em seu peito.

A última coisa que recordava era estar entrando na câmara de treinamento.

Rainek. Tiana se permitiu abrir os olhos. A escuridão a rodeava sem lhe dar nenhum indício de onde estava. Estava ainda no Torreão? Tentou recordar o que tinha acontecido.

Ficou olhando a destruição das paredes quando ele a tinha agarrado, beijado, fodido — e a fizera gozar duas vezes— e então sua memória ficou em branco. Obviamente, ele a havia trazido aqui, tinha-a despido.

Uma indesejada excitação revoou por seu sexo. Rainek. Ele a tinha tomado duro, e com uma intensidade selvagem. Como um menino com um brinquedo novo. É obvio, este menino tinha um membro de vinte e três centímetros que era grosso e duro.

E tinha estado dentro dela. Profundamente dentro dela. Começou a esquentar-se entre as pernas com a lembrança.

Incapaz de conter-se, gemeu brandamente.

 _Está dolorida? Ou é seu desejo que te faz gemer?_

Ela ofegou e levantou a cabeça, tentando investigar a escuridão, procurando quem quer que tivesse falado.

Não havia ninguém ali. Ao menos ninguém que pudesse ver.

Uma débil tocha encaixada em uma fenda na parede iluminava a pequena área perto dela.

Estirando para cima a nuca, examinou o espaço que podia ver. Chão de rocha, muros de rocha, teto de rocha. Estava em alguma espécie de caverna grosseiramente esculpida. Embora não pudesse vê-la toda, parecia ser enorme. Puxou as cordas e viu que cediam facilmente, deixando-a colocar suas mãos no chão de rochas ao lado dela. Impulsionou-se para cima para sentar-se e olhou ao redor.

A luz tênue da entrada da caverna incomodou seus olhos, mas algo parecia cobrir a abertura. Nada se movia. Ninguém falava. Estava sozinha.

Exceto pela voz em sua cabeça.

Moveu as mãos para frente, mas não havia suficiente corda para permitir que as juntasse. Voltou a recostar-se. Uma manta tinha sido posta debaixo dela, oferecendo certo amparo contra o chão de pedra. Enquanto levantava as mãos diante de seu rosto e se concentrava nos nós ao redor de seus pulsos, deu-se conta que a sensação de ardor tinha desaparecido. Tinha uma débil lembrança do fogo enquanto Rainek estava dentro dela, mas o sono parecia ter aliviado a dor.

Como tantas outras coisas, empurrou esse pensamento para um canto de sua mente, prometendo a si mesma que o analisaria mais tarde, depois que conseguisse libertar-se. E assassinar o Príncipe Rainek. Como se atrevia a seqüestrá-la e amarrá-la? Nua. Sua consciência imediatamente assinalou as similaridades entre sua situação e a dele. Bom, admitia, Merena havia feito virtualmente o mesmo a ele, mas isso não justificava que Tiana pagasse o pato. Tinha colaborado, mas só sob coação.

Rainek não sabia disso, assinalou sua hiper desenvolvida consciência. Demônios, não ganhava nada o culpando. Ele só queria sua vingança. Mas, pelos infernos, esse plano não era seu. Ela tinha estado na periferia desse complô.

 _Só até o ponto em que o deixou te foder_. Deu um coice. Isso ia conseguir colocá-la em problemas.

Seduzir um consorte era um dos maiores crimes nessas terras. Não importava que não tivesse o seduzido — que o sedutor tivesse sido ele — o resultado seria o mesmo. A menos que conseguisse sair dali. Então o pior que poderiam atribuir era tê-lo deixado escapar. E depois do dano feito nas paredes, não acreditava que alguém a culpasse. Pelas Deusas, como tinha conseguido fazer isso? Tinha arrancado as pedras da parede.

Seus dedos lutaram nas cordas, mas os nós se mantiveram firmes. Separou os lábios e grunhiu de frustração.

 _Está machucada?_

Ela parou. A voz enchia sua cabeça, sem ecoar através da habitação. O que estava acontecendo? Esforçou-se em examinar as sombras, mas tudo era escuridão. O sussurro de escamas sobre a pedra despertou seu interesse. Escamas? Por todos os infernos, o que havia ali fora?

— Quem é você? — perguntou. — Saia para que eu possa te ver.

O rangido se tornou mais forte. Tiana observou enquanto a maior criatura que imaginou alguma vez caminhava para frente, bloqueando a débil luz do sol na entrada da caverna.

A cabeça púrpura e azul da besta era tão grande como seu corpo inteiro, com brancos e afiados — muito afiados — dentes. Não precisou ver além dos resplandecentes olhos para saber que tinha sido capturada por um dragão.

OH Deusas. Quando tinha ocorrido isso? Onde estava Rainek? Estava ferido? Morto? Queria revistar a escuridão, para procurar o corpo quebrado de Rainek, mas não se atreveu a afastar seus olhos da enorme besta parada diante dela.

O dragão continuou seu passo lento e desajeitado para frente, até que parou bem a seus pés. A grande cabeça se inclinou para ela, gravitando sobre seu corpo inclinado. A longa língua rosa - escuro emergiu e percorreu as bordas da boca da besta.

Tiana sentiu que seu coração chegava de um salto em sua garganta. Tinha ouvido histórias. Ela sempre se perguntou se eram corretas. Agora, com uma das criaturas abatendo-se sobre ela, compreendeu que poderia converter-se na vítima de um dragão.

Os corpos ensangüentados e maltratados de mulheres que tinham sido martirizadas pelos dragões eram lenda. Ninguém sabia exatamente o que os dragões faziam às mulheres, só que muitas preferiam morrer. Se sobreviviam, freqüentemente ficavam dementes, mudadas para sempre, quebradas e suplicando por retornar ao dragão. Mas então o dragão já tinha partido.

Tiana puxou as cordas, cravando as unhas nos nós em seus pulsos. Se pudesse se liberar poderia ter alguma chance. O Grande Bosque que rodeava o Torreão — e ela tinha que acreditar que o príncipe Rainek não a tinha levado muito longe, além das terras do Matriarcado — a ampararia para escapar. De algum jeito não acreditava que o dragão pudesse mover-se rapidamente no meio das árvores.

 _Não se faça mal. Disse a Rainek que não era necessário te amarrar, mas não me acreditou._

Rainek? Conhecia o dragão? Tinha-a seqüestrado com a intenção de sacrificá-la a um dragão? Tiana ignorou a baixa e melodiosa voz em sua cabeça que assegurava que estava a salvo, e continuou puxando. Seu pânico lhe deu forças. Muitas histórias se alvoroçavam em sua cabeça. Seria assassinada ou destruída por esta besta.

É obvio, as sacrificadas ao dragão não tinham que ser virgens? Ela não se qualificava. Não teria se qualificado antes da noite anterior, mas definitivamente não o fazia depois de ter Rainek dentro dela. Tinha sido verdadeira e completamente bem fodida. Outra sacudida do recordado prazer percorreu seu sexo.

Tinha que sair dali. Girou sua mão ao redor e agarrou a corda que a conectava à parede. Talvez pudesse desfiá-la.

 _Hmmm. Posso cheirar seu desejo. Delicioso._

A voz mudou, fazendo-se mais profunda, com uma fome que ressoou através de seu corpo. Foi quase a mesma sensação de quando Rainek tinha suplicado por sua vagina.

Tinha que sair daqui, longe da besta voraz que ia rasgá-la de cima abaixo. Tiana continuou sua frenética luta pela liberdade, mas manteve seus olhos na criatura.

O dragão inclinou a cabeça e observou serenamente sua luta, como se estivesse divertido por suas tentativas. Com um suspiro fatalista, ela desistiu finalmente. Não havia maneira de liberar-se e ainda se conseguisse, o dragão bloquearia sua fuga.

— Bem, me mate. — Sentindo-se nobre e valente, girou a cabeça de um lado e esperou pelo golpe mortal.

Soou quase como uma risada afogada em sua cabeça e, pelos infernos, o ruído lhe soava familiar.

 _Por que faria isso?_

A pergunta foi seguida por uma lambida deliberada do dragão através de sua coxa, e sobre a ponta de seu sexo. Seu ofego ecoou através da caverna silenciosa. Abriu os olhos. A cabeça do dragão se inclinava sobre ela. Enquanto o observava, a longa língua rosada apareceu e se redemoinhou ao redor de seu mamilo, convertendo-o em um extremo apertado.

Apesar de suas melhores intenções, sua vagina começou a molhar-se. A lembrança da boca de Rainek e seu membro — afundando-se nela, montando-a profundamente — recordou-a o que podia ser o verdadeiro prazer. Ordenou a si mesma bloquear as deliciosas lembranças e continuou puxando as cordas. Dava-lhe algo a fazer além de olhar à besta que estava a ponto de devorá-la.

O seguinte toque atormentador mudou sua atenção longe de suas mãos… e justo entre suas pernas. A língua apareceu de sua boca e deslizou através da parte interior de sua coxa.

 _Delicioso._

Tiana esperou, sabendo o que estava a ponto de acontecer mas ainda impactada pela possibilidade. Sem dúvida alguma ele não ia continuar as lentas lambidas entre as dobras de seu sexo e estalando com delicada intensidade sobre seu clitóris. Não pôde deter o baixo ronrono de prazer que se iniciou em sua garganta.

— Por favor — implorou, tentando torcer suas pernas e fechá-las. O dragão a olhou e Tiana recebeu outra surpresa. Ele estava ferido, como se seu rechaço o angustiasse.

 _Por quê? Não o deseja? Não sente prazer?_

A tristeza em suas palavras a distraiu tempo suficiente para que ele se inclinasse e outra vez insinuasse sua língua entre suas pernas. Desta vez a ágil longitude abriu caminho dentro de sua vagina, provocando o interior de sua passagem. O fôlego se entupiu na garganta e ficou com o olhar perdido no teto de pedra. Deveria estar lutando, resistindo, mas seu corpo não respondia às lógicas ordens de sua mente. Seu toque se sentia tão bem, muito bom para resistir. Como se percebesse sua conformidade, o dragão empurrou para frente, inundando-se ainda mais dentro dela.

Ela ofegou e agarrou as cordas que a seguravam, mantendo seu corpo tenso.

 _Abra-se para mim._

A ordem sussurrada foi acompanhada por um profundo retumbo dentro de seu sexo. Seguindo a demanda de seu corpo que pedia mais, abriu as pernas. O dragão tomou vantagem imediatamente e a acariciou com seu focinho, pressionando contra a união de suas coxas.

 _Desfrutou do membro de Rainek_. A voz do dragão retumbava com prazer. _Agora, é minha vez de te ter._

Ela mal entendeu as palavras mas podia sentir o desejo da criatura. Ele bombeou sua língua dentro dela, imitando o movimento de um membro, afundando-a profundamente e acariciando as paredes interiores muito dentro de sua vagina.

Massageou a parede superior de sua passagem, chegando aonde ninguém o havia feito antes. A sensação atravessou como um relâmpago sua vagina. Tiana gritou, seu clímax a golpeou como uma brilhante labareda. A umidade fluiu de seu sexo. O som de seu gemido se mesclou com o grunhido satisfeito do dragão. Ela piscou e tentou recuperar sua alma.

Como havia feito isso a criatura? E, pelo visto, não tinha acabado ainda.

 _Sim. Mais. Me dê mais._

Ele se retirou de sua passagem e lambeu sua vagina, capturando e fazendo aparecer mais do quente líquido viscoso que fluía de sua vagina.

Ainda alagada de sensações, ela não podia protestar. Ele lambeu sua fresta, riscando delicados padrões através de sua carne molhada, saltando para rodear seu clitóris.

Suas mãos ardiam mas ela não podia controlá-lo, não enquanto o dragão continuasse. O tempo se apagou. Ausentemente, foi consciente que a luz na entrada da caverna era mais brilhante, mas o dragão consumia seus sentidos, lambendo-a e saboreando-a até que estremecia com cada carícia, retorcendo-se para conseguir mais dele.

Ele passou a língua pelo interior de seus lábios exteriores, a ligeira abrasão acordando cada nervo. Atrasou-se longo tempo, desenhando sua vulva, provocando-a e tentando-a, mergulhando-se em sua vagina e massageando a borda interior. Parecia saber onde tocar para mantê-la a beira do clímax, sem permitir esse bendito alívio.

— Por favor! — finalmente implorou ela.

Ele rodeou seu clitóris, atraindo-o fora, então cobriu o apertado vulto com sua língua, estimulando-o com pulsações diminutas, delicadas. Era quase como se ele o estivesse chupando, mas a sensação era mais profunda.

Tiana sentiu que seus olhos se abriam ainda mais. Cravou os olhos na escuridão e tentou impedir o estalo de seu corpo, mas a inexorável sucção do dragão em seu clitóris esmagou sua resistência. Ofegou, tentando aspirar suficiente ar. Seus quadris bombeavam ao compasso de suas lambidas. Dobrando os joelhos, abriu-se inconscientemente. A besta gemeu de prazer e pareceu recompensá-la, colocando a língua em sua vagina.

A profunda penetração a arrojou outra vez na brilhante explosão do clímax. Ouviu um gemido e soube em alguma parte das profundidades de sua mente que o som provinha dela.

Retornou a si mesma para encontrar o dragão lambendo o interior de suas coxas, como se estivesse se entretendo até que ela estivesse calma outra vez. Ficou olhando para cima com assombro. Os negros olhos resplandeceram amarelos por um momento, um tom âmbar estranhamente familiar.

Antes que pudesse assimilar a informação, ele começou de novo, empurrando dentro de sua passagem. Não a enchia da forma que Rainek o fazia mas a pressão era incrível, redemoinhava a ponta muito fundo dentro de sua vagina, excitando as paredes mais profundas de seu sexo. Como se o próprio centro de seu ser estivesse sendo acariciado. Tiana se ergueu de repente, seus joelhos fechando-se ao redor da cabeça do dragão. Ficou olhando a criatura, assombrada que pudesse criar tal energia, inspirar tantas sensações em seu corpo. Ele não se deteve. Murmurou seu prazer e o som vibrou dentro de sua vagina.

Apertou os dedos ao redor das cordas que a seguravam e sentiu começar as chamas. Em segundos os retorcidos fios tinham desaparecido, queimados por seu fogo. Deixou cair suas mãos liberadas no chão de pedra debaixo dela, mantendo-se erguida enquanto suportava mais e mais. Ele não permitia que o prazer parasse. Com cada golpezinho de sua língua, empurrava-a mais alto.

 _Minha. Me dê mais_. Do centro de seu corpo brotou líquido, enquanto alcançava outro pico. O grito que estava escondido atrás de sua garganta saiu como um gemido, enquanto seu corpo alcançava seu limite e ela paralisava em cima da manta, suas pernas desdobradas, abertas para algo que o dragão quisesse. Seu corpo, sua mente, seu espírito estavam vazios. Um cansaço excessivo que ia muito além do físico a arrastava.

A morna e úmida carícia de sua língua lambendo a parte interior de sua coxa a fez gemer. Não poderia suportar muito mais, mas tampouco podia recusar. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para entrar nela, ou sequer fazer cócegas seu clitóris. Sua carícia foi suave, quase reconfortante. Ela deixou que suas mãos caíssem no chão de pedra, e suas pálpebras se fechassem.

 _Sim, dorme agora, minha escolhida. Depois mais._

Embora não fosse uma pergunta, ela gemeu sua aceitação. Haveria mais depois. O toque suave a induziu ao sono, onde os sonhos a perseguiam. Sonhos de dragões e fogo.

Rainek estava sentado sobre uma rocha e olhava mal-humorado à mulher que dormia diante dele. Não estava aborrecido com ela. Não era sua culpa que Denith a houvesse fodido até o esgotamento. Mas não havia forma de olhar furiosamente ao dragão dentro de sua cabeça.

Rainek se mexeu, seu membro duro e erguido contra as peles muito pequenas que tinha roubado do Torreão. Não tinha tido tempo para ver se cabiam e, demônios, não havia espaço para seu membro. Especialmente quando estava duro. E estava, e tinha estado desde que Denith se retirou e Rainek tinha retornado à forma humana. Embora ele não estivesse no comando quando Denith fodera Tiana com a língua Tiana, tinha estado presente e pôde sentir a excitação do dragão e a satisfação por tê-la feito chegar ao clímax tantas vezes. O sabor de seu sexo ainda permanecia, atrasando-se em sua boca.

Ele queria saboreá-la por sua conta, sem o véu do dragão entre eles. Mas não podia. Não até que ela estivesse descansada.

Denith grunhiu satisfeito em sua cabeça. Rainek quase podia imaginar o dragão aconchegado em um canto de sua mente, suspirando e sorrindo. A excitação e a necessidade de um dragão eram satisfeitas pelos fluidos da vagina de uma mulher.

E Denith certamente tinha recebido bastante de Tiana para mantê-lo satisfeito durante algum tempo.

 _Quero mais._

Rainek girou os olhos.

— Terá que esperar. — Agitou sua mão para as mantas. — Olhe o que fez. Nenhum dos dois pode tê-la agora. — Ela tinha arranjado algum jeito de romper as cordas que tinha usado para atá-la e estava enroscada de lado, a cabeça descansando sobre o braço. Suas pernas estavam encolhidas, revelando a terminante curva de seu traseiro e um indício do sexo, encantadoramente rosado e úmido, que Denith tinha provado. Rainek lambeu os lábios e a lembrança de Denith se situou em sua língua.

 _Sim. Mais. Tomemos mais._

A excitação do dragão atuou em combinação com a de Rainek, endurecendo mais seu membro e pondo-o ainda mais incômodo.

— Ela precisa dormir — disse. Esfregou a mão sobre sua entreperna, incapaz de deter-se. A grossa pele bloqueava a maior parte da sensação. Os sons dos suspiros de Tiana e aquele perverso ofego quando ela gozou encheram sua mente. Os ruídos logo foram acompanhados por imagens dela retorcendo-se no chão, perto do orgasmo.

Denith.

Embora não tinha ocorrido realmente com Rainek, as lembranças do dragão se fizeram suas enquanto a criatura voltava a reproduzir em sua mente, repetindo várias vezes os momentos do impactante prazer dela.

Sentiu o sangue fugir de sua cabeça e parecia que fluía todo para sua virilha. As imagens continuavam reproduzindo-se. Sem pensar, abriu as peles e tirou seu membro. Tiana gemeu brandamente em seu sono. Estava voltando a viver a experiência em seus sonhos? Sabendo que só ficaria mais incômodo mas incapaz de deter-se, começou a acariciar seu membro, olhando fixamente para ela, recordando como o dragão havia feito amor. Ela se virou, descansando sobre suas costas, as mãos curvando-se ao lado de sua cabeça enquanto suas pernas se abriam involuntariamente. A ação foi seguida por um gemido descontente, como se ela não quisesse ser despertada. Ele cravou os olhos no penacho de cabelo loiro que cobria seu sexo.

 _Mais. Tomemos mais._

Rainek notou que com a insistência de Denith estava se levantando, mas rapidamente voltou a plantar seu traseiro na rocha.

— Não posso. Ela precisa descansar.

 _Ela nos necessita. Olhe. Está molhada. Deliciosa._

Rainek sustentou seu membro em uma mão, precisando agarrá-lo com firmeza enquanto observava sua mulher. A débil luz fez brilhar o líquido ao redor de seu sexo. Estava molhada? Estendeu seus sentidos, usando a visão e o olfato superiores de Denith, e ficou instantaneamente alagado de frescos estímulos. Seu aroma, a cor de sua carne e a preciosa umidade feminina o chamaram. Deixou que as sensações o enchessem. Deus, queria-a.

Concentrado somente nela, levantou-se, tirou as peles e as deixou cair no chão de pedra. Moveu-se mais perto, necessitando simplesmente estar junto dela. Denith permaneceu silencioso mas Rainek sentiu o presumido triunfo do dragão. Não importava. Tinha que tê-la. Tinha que saborear a carne entre suas pernas e penetrá-la com seu membro. Enchê-la com sua semente.

O impulso era muito forte para ignorar. Lentamente, colocou a mão em seu tornozelo. O calor explodiu em sua palma.

 _Só uma provinha._

— Só uma provinha — repetiu Rainek. Acariciou com os dedos o interior de suas pernas, fazendo cócegas na parte detrás de seus joelhos. Ela se remexeu com o ligeiro toque, inconscientemente estendendo suas pernas mais abertas. Rainek cravou os olhos em sua vagina.

Continuou levando para cima as carícias, pedindo silenciosamente que se abrisse mais para ele.

Tiana respirou profundamente e tentou não reagir. Supunha-se que estava adormecida. E tinha estado até que ouvira Rainek falando. Não podia imaginar com quem falava, mas assumiu que era o dragão. De algum jeito o príncipe Rainek tinha conseguido domesticar um dragão.

Tinha esperado ouvir seus planos para ela, mas em lugar disso ele tinha falado sobre deixá-la dormir antes de tomá-la outra vez. Apesar de suas melhores intenções, seu corpo tinha respondido. Sua vagina estava molhada. E dolorida. Por mais assombroso que parecesse, queria mais. De nada servia que sua mente lógica dissesse que tinha sido seqüestrada e amarrada, e que não deveria desejar isto. A lembrança do membro de Rainek a inspirava a desejar mais.

Enquanto ela jazia imóvel, abriu bem o sexo com seus dedos e colocou a ponta da língua contra seu clitóris. Com delicada segurança, massageou um lado, enviando rajadas de intenso prazer a seu sexo. Não pôde refrear o gemido que se escondia em seu peito. Ela o sentiu sorrir contra sua pele, mas as constantes carícias continuaram, cada carícia lhe dando mais prazer. Não sabia quanto mais poderia suportar. Seu corpo estava fraco depois da quase cruel lambida que o dragão tinha dado, e agora começava de novo.

Pressionou os dedos em suas palmas. O calor era incrível. A pequena sesta que tinha tomado não havia feito nada para reduzir o fogo em suas veias e agora Rainek o estava piorando. Teria sorte se não incendiasse a caverna quando ele tivesse terminado.

Mas se as rochas se queimassem ao redor de sua cabeça, só poderia culpar a si mesmo, pensou com ar satisfeito. Depois de tudo, foi ele quem seqüestrou uma bruxa de fogo. Suas carícias eram diferentes das do dragão, mas não menos poderosas. E ela não queria que parassem. Ainda não.

Abrindo mão de todo fingimento de estar adormecida, meneou seus quadris devagar, silenciosamente pedindo mais. Ele abriu a boca sobre seu clitóris e chupou, gemendo enquanto devorava o apertado botãozinho de carne entre seus lábios. Tiana se arqueou para cima, apoiando-se em seus ombros, enquanto as pulsações brotavam violentamente de seu sexo.

Ele passeou sua língua por sua rachinha, como se recolhesse uma última provinha antes de seguir adiante. Seu esgotado cérebro gritou em protesto. Não podia parar agora. Ela necessitava mais. Tinha que haver mais.

Rainek colocou um beijo suave em seu montículo e logo se elevou sobre ela. Suas pernas se curvaram instintivamente para acolher seus quadris enquanto ele se ajoelhava entre elas. Ela parou olhando entre seus corpos. Seu membro se erguia duro e escuro, pronto para foder. Ele colocou a grossa cabeça junto a sua entrada, esfregando a ponta contra o clitóris que acabava de chupar até despertá-lo.

Rainek observou sua bela companheira. Estivera muito ardente e deliciosa, mas agora o observava com olhos cautelosos. Como se não entendesse o que ia ocorrer. Um momento de pânico atravessou seu coração. Dispunha-se a afastá-lo? A preocupação foi instantaneamente captada e aumentada por Denith, enquanto o inato temor ao rechaço do dragão explodia.

— Minha — Rainek se ouviu grunhir a si mesmo. — Toma o que é meu.

Tiana se sobressaltou e voltou para trás, se não fisicamente, ao menos sensualmente. Rainek ordenou a Denith que se retirasse e então se inclinou para frente, sustentando-se sobre ela, mas sem entrar nela. Embora seu corpo gritasse por fodê-la, sabia que tinha que ir devagar. Não queria uma companheira que o temesse.

Colocou um beijo gentil em sua boca.

— É tão deliciosa. Quer meu pau dentro de você?

Sem dar uma oportunidade de responder, beijou-a outra vez, sua boca, suas bochechas, amando-a gentilmente apesar da impulsiva necessidade de fodê-la. Moveu para baixo por seu corpo. Seus seios cheios estavam pesados. Tinha-os imaginado enchendo suas mãos.

Apoiando-se sobre seus joelhos, ele embalou os seios em suas palmas, apertando gentilmente, logo com mais força enquanto ela suspirava. Apertados picos apareciam acima. Um novo sabor para desfrutar, pensou enquanto se inclinava para frente e deslizava ligeiramente sua língua, primeiro sobre um mamilo e logo sobre o outro.

O doce suspiro de Tiana o deixou saber que gostava do suave toque de sua língua nos seios. Abriu a boca e capturou seu mamilo, aplicando a mesma sucção que tinha dado a seu clitóris. Ela gemeu e agitou os quadris como se suplicasse por seu membro.

Ele se inclinou de novo e envolveu a mão ao redor de seu membro, dirigindo a cabeça para sua vagina. Enquanto começava a deslizar-se dentro, ela endureceu debaixo dele. De novo.

— O que acontece, carinho? — deteve sua penetração. — Não me deseja? — Silenciosamente, jurou que estava disposto e que seria capaz de retroceder se dissesse que não, mas não tinha certeza que fosse verdade. Ainda com a débil luz, Rainek podia ver um rubor apenas perceptível em suas bochechas. Ela se retorceu e três centímetros de seu membro se afundaram nela.

A sensação deteve ambos mas então ela levantou o olhar para ele.

— Não sei como fazer isto.

Percorreu com o olhar as mantas, seus corpos, seu membro, sua vagina. Logo voltou a seu rosto.

— Já o fizemos antes — disse, completamente confuso. Ela o havia feito perfeitamente quando a havia possuído na câmara de treinamento. E quando Denith a tinha tomado.

— Não… — Ela indicou a potencial conexão de seus corpos — …assim.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Com você em cima de mim. Nunca fiz antes.

Rainek sentiu que seus lábios se estiravam em um amplo sorriso. Não pôde controlar essa reação. As mulheres de seu mundo estavam acostumadas a montar os homens. A idéia tinha mérito e Rainek sabia que também queria desfrutar dessa posição, mas neste momento precisava empurrar. Precisava poder mover-se e afundar-se profundamente nela.

— É a primeira vez que estou em cima de você. — Acomodou seus quadris contra os dela, empurrando mais centímetros de seu membro dentro dela. Estava escorregadia. Não havia perdido o interesse. Sua vagina estava muito molhada para ele. — Mas sabe que encaixamos bem juntos. — Ele beijou sua boca, seu queixo, ao longo de sua mandíbula. — Me segura tão apertado dentro de sua formosa vagina. — Procurou entre seus corpos e fez cócegas a seu clitóris com a ponta do dedo. — Juntos encontraremos a forma de fazê-lo funcionar.

A confusão abandonou seu olhar e rapidamente retornou o vidrado olhar de paixão.

Rainek estava a meio caminho dentro dela. Deteve-se e esperou. Sentia-se tão bem que queria meter-se profundo dentro dela, mas esperou, necessitando sua aprovação. Necessitando sua permissão.

Observou como seus olhos se entreabriam e o coração quase explodiu em seu peito. Era uma criatura tão sensual. Continuou penetrando-a, empalando-a. Quando a havia possuído na câmara, tinha estado concentrado em fodê-la, em gozar dentro dela, mas agora poderia desfrutar, poderia sentir cada polegada de sua vagina.

Lentamente se retirou, fazendo uma pausa só por um instante, antes de afundar-se de volta nela. Introduziu-se mais profundo, permitindo que mais de seu membro se afundasse nela. Manteve a penetração lenta e constante, cada vez tomando mais dela.

Sua escorregadia passagem cedia com cada impulso. Sentia-se tão bem, a adorável estreiteza de sua vagina apertando-se sobre cada polegada dela. Quase completamente dentro dela, retrocedeu e empurrou de volta.

Tiana arqueou seu pescoço e agarrou as mantas debaixo dela. Os músculos em seus braços e ombros se estiraram tensos enquanto puxava fortemente o tecido debaixo de seus quadris. Reconheceu a paixão em seus olhos mas queria sentir suas mãos nele, senti-la segurá-lo e apertá-lo contra ela.

— Você não gosta da sensação de me ter dentro de si? — sussurrou, balançando seus quadris para acomodar-se mais profundo. Ajustavam-se tão apertadamente que não podia parar. — Me diga, carinho. Quer que eu saia?

Podia sentir o desassossego de Denith, mas Rainek sabia a resposta. O corpo de Tiana dizia a verdade, embora não tivesse pronunciado as palavras.

Ele começou a afastar-se, necessitando as palavras, necessitando algo mais dela.

— Não! — suas mãos revoaram como se ela tentasse alcançá-lo, mas se deteve. Suas pernas se envolveram ao redor de sua cintura e seus calcanhares se cravaram no traseiro. — Não me deixe.

Não havia maneira de resistir a sua súplica, nem ao olhar cheio de luxúria de seus olhos entrecerrados.

Ele mergulhou em sua vagina e se perdeu no impulso de fodê-la. Nada mais importava. Só Tiana, com seus gritos enchendo seus ouvidos, gritos de prazer e rogos pedindo mais.

Anos de frustração estalaram através de seus quadris. Este era o sexo que tinha sonhado. Suas pernas rodeando-o, empurrando-o profundamente dentro dela, tão profundo como podia chegar. Sua vagina escorregadia lhe dando boas-vindas a cada impulso. Ele a escutou gritar e sentiu os suaves estremecimentos de seu orgasmo mas não se deteve, não podia deter-se. Necessitava mais.

Continuou montando-a, provocando clímax após clímax nela até que esteve lânguida e soluçando, suplicando mais, implorando que parasse. Os doces pedidos massagearam seu membro como um punho e ele se impulsionou dentro uma última vez. O agudo e completo prazer de seu orgasmo subiu por sua coluna vertebral como as garras de um gato e explodiu em seu membro, enchendo sua companheira com sua semente. Caiu em cima dela, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto gemia a profunda satisfação do alívio.

Tiana aceitou seu considerável peso sobre ela, embalando-o entre braços e pernas. O frenético bater de seu coração passava através de seu peito ao dela, assumindo o controle de seu coração e o fazendo palpitar no mesmo ritmo. Quando desacelerou, o dela o fez também.

Estava quase segura que adormecera em cima dela. Dentro dela.

Seus olhos se fecharam e considerou segui-lo nesse bendito estado. O sono faria bem. Seu corpo estava exausto e suas mãos queimando como os infernos. Se o tocasse, sem dúvida lhe atearia fogo.

Seria uma forma de escapar, pensou, mas imediatamente desprezou a idéia. Ela não podia machucar Rainek. Não a tinha ferido. Ainda não. Bom, tinha deixado que um dragão a tocasse, mas o dragão tampouco a tinha machucado. Tiana curvou os dedos em apertados punhos, contendo as chamas.

A boca de Rainek roçou seu pescoço e percorreu sua mandíbula. Finalmente levantou a cabeça e sorriu. O olhar deslumbrado, quase atordoado de seus olhos fez que seu coração palpitasse.

— É assombrosa. — Beijou seus lábios. — Toma tudo de mim e oferece o mesmo tanto em troca.

Sentiu-se ruborizar com o estranho cumprimento. Rainek rodou de um lado, retirando seu corpo de cima do dela e seu abrandado membro de entre suas pernas.

— Precisa dormir — sussurrou ele. — Me deixe te abraçar. — Para acompanhar suas palavras, arrastou-a sobre ele colocando-a virtualmente em cima para jazer debaixo dela. Seu peito era quase tão duro como o chão de pedra, mas muito mais quente.

Momentos antes, o pensamento de dormir tinha sido uma visão tentadora, agora, a puxava com força inexorável. Abrigada e mimada, não pôde resistir a sua atração e se encontrou caindo nessa doce escuridão.

Tiana despertou lentamente com o som de rangidos. Não era o som das escamas do dragão mas o som de alguém se movendo. Abriu os olhos e viu Rainek ajoelhado junto a um pequeno fogo. Ele atirou um fino ramo às dançarinas chamas. Observou durante um momento antes que se volteasse para ela. Seu rápido sorriso enviou novos tremores por sua coluna vertebral. Havia-a possuído, havia-a fodido até que suas coxas estivessem machucadas. E ainda estava com ela, sorrindo. Quando viu que estava acordada, levantou-se e foi para seu lado.

— Você gostaria de comer algo? Há algumas árvores frutíferas de dahla aqui perto. — Colocou um pouco da suave fruta verde sobre um pequeno pano junto dela. Levantando a manta, cobriu-se até o peito e se endireitou. Não estava acostumada a semelhante descarada nudez. Não importava que Rainek a tivesse visto nua nem que houvesse tocado seu corpo das formas mais íntimas.

Rainek sorriu como se sua modéstia fosse algo doce, logo tirou uma adaga e começou a fatiar a fruta, separando a grossa casca e revelando a carne negra debaixo. O suco gotejou de seus dedos. Tiana lambeu os lábios imaginando o pegajoso sabor doce em sua boca. Seus mamilos se endureceram enquanto o observava.

Cada ação era um banquete sensual, cada movimento, lento e deliberado.

Aceitou a fruta que tinha descascado para ela e usou o momento de pausa sexual para pensar a respeito de sua situação. Na semi-escuridão da caverna, não havia maneira de distinguir quanto tempo tinha passado. As horas se confundiam mescladas, voltando-se nebulosas pelo prazer.

Tinha sido seqüestrada durante a noite. Mas quando o dragão tinha aparecido, a luz matutina se arrastava através da entrada da caverna. Olhou nessa direção. A escuridão enchia o espaço mais à frente do fogo. Isso queria dizer que era de noite. Ou que o enorme dragão bloqueava a entrada.

Apesar de todo o prazer que tinha recebido do dragão e de Rainek, tinha que retornar ao Torreão. Só poderia esconder sua condição pouco tempo mais, virtualmente estava ardendo. Pelo menos no Torreão poderia se isolar. Eventualmente as chamas se desvaneceriam. E se ela permanecesse celibatária, era provável que não retornassem. Obviamente, nem sequer tinha que permanecer completamente celibatária.

Seus prévios amantes não tinham despertado seu poder. Só Rainek.

Quanto antes se separasse dele, antes voltariam as coisas à normalidade.

Mas isso significava não voltar a foder com Rainek. A dor encheu seu peito e se afundou abaixo, em seu sexo. Nunca mais o teria dentro dela.

Deu outra dentada à fruta e tentou ignorar a dor. A menos que quisesse passar a vida escondendo-se dos outros, teria que afastar-se dele.

De algum jeito teria que sobrepor-se a Rainek e ao dragão. Só que não sabia onde estava o dragão nesse momento. Provavelmente esperando lá fora enquanto Rainek a fodia.

— Onde está o dragão?— Deu uma dentada na doce fruta e o observou. Rainek vacilou por um momento e logo deu de ombros.

— Perto.

Essa resposta era pouco esclarecedora.

— Por que o fez? — Ele parecia um homem honorável, mesmo aqui.

Rainek engoliu e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Fiz o que?

— Seqüestrar mulheres e sacrificá-las aos dragões.

Não esperava seu estalo de risada.

— Sacrifício? — O sorriso arrogante que curvou a boca de Rainek fez arrepiar seus diminutos pêlos do pescoço. Caçoava dela. — Não foi exatamente uma vítima relutante — assinalou, a risada rondando sob suas palavras.

Seus olhos se voltaram redondos e Rainek soube que tinha cometido um sério engano tático.

— Estava olhando? Sabia o que ele estava fazendo e não o deteve? — Deixou cair a manta que tinha usando para cobrir-se, rodou e parou em um fluido movimento. Por um momento ele pensou que fugiria, mas não o fez. Olhava-o com raiva. Parecia ter esquecido que estava nua. Rainek não. Em particular quando sua vagina estava a polegadas de sua boca e Denith estava plantando específicas sugestões a respeito do que poderia fazer. — Como pôde para e olhar a essa… essa criatura me fazendo isso?

A irritação em suas palavras atraiu sua atenção mais acima, a seus olhos que lançavam faíscas de fúria.

Reclinou-se, pondo suas palmas contra o chão atrás dele. Era uma grande posição para cravar os olhos nela. Seu membro deu uma sacudida.

— Parecia desfrutá-lo. Além disso, você não o deteve.

Cruzou os braços debaixo de seus seios e se apoiou em um quadril. O resplendor em seus olhos não tinha diminuído.

— É um dragão. Como supõe que o deteria?

Rainek deu de ombros.

— Podia dizer não.

Seu simples comentário a emocionou mais que a cólera. Cravou os olhos nele e sentiu como se o mundo ao redor deles ficasse silencioso.

É obvio que havia dito que não. Havia dito que parasse. Ou não? Embora tivesse sido só há algumas horas, era muito difícil recordar com exatidão o ocorrido. Exceto pelos orgasmos. Os recordava bastante bem. Mas certamente tinha protestado. Recordava haver dito que a podia matar e que o dragão tinha rido, mas além disso, não podia recordar se havia dito que parasse ou não.

— Isso é tudo o que precisava fazer?

— Provavelmente. Não posso dizer que não teria tentado te seduzir para que o deixasse te tomar, mas não te tocaria se você dissesse não. — A comissura de seus lábios se elevou. — É obvio, então teria entre mãos um dragão fazendo beicinho e isso é realmente tedioso.

Ela ficou boquiaberta. Como podia pensar ele que isso era engraçado? Estavam tratando com um dragão. Uma besta feroz que seqüestrava e matava incontáveis virgens.

— Tiana, ele não te machucará. E ele morreria antes de permitir que qualquer outra coisa o fizesse.

Seu tom era sério e lacônico. Era o mesmo tom que tinha usado lá na câmara de treinamento, quando assegurou que não tentaria escapar nem seduzi-la para que o deixasse ir. Tinha sido honesto a respeito disso. Até certo ponto. Tinha mantido sua promessa de não escapar «essa noite» e embora a tivesse seduzido, não a tinha usado para escapar.

Em lugar disso, havia tocado seu corpo e tinha ensinado a desejá-lo ardentemente. Em menos de dois dias, tornou-se viciada em seu toque.

— Por que o faz?— Perguntou ela, ouvindo tremer sua própria voz. — Obtém algum tipo de prazer nisso?— Ela conhecia o prazer que tinha recebido, mas o que poderia conseguir o dragão ao lamber seu sexo por tantas horas?

Rainek pensou na sua resposta por um momento, então disse suspirando:

— Os dragões têm necessidades especiais. O líquido de uma mulher… — ele vacilou, embora soubesse que tinha explicado o mesmo antes. Tinha explicado a ela. Começou de novo. — O líquido do corpo de uma mulher é particularmente atraente para um dragão. Como um agradável néctar. Desejam-no ardentemente e os excita. Para um dragão, dar a uma mulher um orgasmo com sua língua é igual a ter seu próprio clímax.

— OH. — Tiana não sabia como responder a isso. O dragão gostava de lambê-la porque encontrava prazer quando ela sentia prazer. Isso queria dizer que provavelmente quereria mais. Um formigamento, abaixo em seu estômago, assinalou a vontade de seu corpo de receber mais do dragão. — Quanto tempo esteve conseguindo mulheres para este dragão? — perguntou ela, desprendendo-se dos pensamentos preocupantes e com curiosidade por saber quantas mulheres antes dela tinham sucumbido a seu tosco e desesperado ato de amor e quantas tinham sido entregues ao dragão.

— É a primeira em que mostrou interesse. — Disse tão casualmente como se conviver com um dragão não fosse uma coisa estranha. Ficou de pé e ofereceu mais fruta. Seu estômago retumbou, assim aceitou o presente e deu uma pequena mordida.

Enquanto comia, ele envolveu as mãos ao redor de seus quadris e a puxou para frente. A achatada cabeça de seu membro empurrou contra seu estômago. Tiana aspirou profundamente. Suas palmas eram mornas e tranqüilizadoras enquanto acariciava sua pele. Ele não tentou aprofundar a carícia. Como se só quisesse tocá-la.

— E sobre você? — perguntou.

Ele levou sua mão à boca e lentamente lambeu o suco de fruta de seus dedos.

— O que há a respeito de mim?

— Se eu dissesse não, aceitaria?

Sorriu e chupou um dedo dentro de sua boca. Redemoinhou a língua ao redor do extremo antes de responder.

— Sim, mas também tentaria te seduzir para que mudasse de opinião.

— E por que acho que seria ainda mais tedioso que um dragão fazendo beicinho? — Tiana não podia acreditar que essas palavras tivessem saído de sua boca. Não se esperava que ela paquerasse com ele.

— Sou muito mais tedioso — esteve de acordo com um sorriso aberto. Inclinou sua cabeça e colocou beijos em seu ombro, sua nuca, sua mandíbula. Com esses toques leves, simples, Tiana se encontrou caindo outra vez sob seu feitiço.

— Você gostaria de tomar um banho? — Sem esperar resposta, guiou-a para fora da caverna. As estrelas brilhavam intensamente contra a negra noite. Ela rapidamente examinou o céu, espiando em busca do dragão e tentando determinar sua localização. Eventualmente, teria que tentar escapar e precisava ter alguma idéia de onde a tinha levado.

A luz da lua refletia sobre o lento movimento do rio. O rio serpenteava para a direita, entrando em uma garganta de altos muros de pedra. A sua direita ficava um campo aberto. Tinha uma idéia bastante clara de onde estava. Perto de dez milhas de distância do Torreão, havia um rio e um escarpado como este mais à frente do Grande Bosque, o qual servia como limite leste às terras do Matriarcado. Quando o momento chegasse, ela saberia em que direção correr. Rainek a guiou mais dentro da garganta, descendo pela ribeira, a uma pequena piscina.

Levantou as mãos e gentilmente desatou os nós, últimos remanescentes das cordas com que a havia amarrado. As abrasões causadas pelo roce da corda sulcavam sua pele, e ele colocou brandamente sua boca sobre as marcas.

— Lamento que esteja machucada. — Transferiu sua atenção à outro pulso e a tratou de maneira semelhante. Sabia que era simplesmente um consolo de criança, mas descobriu que o toque de sua boca realmente fazia que suas dores aliviassem. — Temia que se fosse enquanto dormia.

— Mas agora não tem medo — perguntou, surpreendida de encontrar sua voz.

Deu-lhe um golpezinho com sua língua sobre o pulso e a olhou diretamente nos olhos.

— Não te deixarei ir.

Era uma promessa, similar às outras que tinha escutado. E até agora, tinha se mantido fiel a sua palavra.

Com um toque gentil, empurrou-a para a piscina. Ela esperava que se unisse mas na verdade encontrou mais inquietante o ter sentado sobre as rochas, observando-a com olhos ansiosos.

Rapidamente se meteu na água fria, tentando cobrir-se. Rainek cruzou seus braços sobre seus joelhos levantados e a observou.

— Não vai tomar banho?

— Já tomei.

— Só vai sentar aí e me vigiar?

Rainek sorriu e assentiu.

— Sim.

Ela se ajoelhou no fundo do rio e introduziu um pouco de areia em sua mão. Debaixo da água, esfregou os braços e pernas, enxaguando sua semente de suas coxas.

Mas ele não se limitou a sentar ali… ele falou.

— Quando eu era jovem… — começou Rainek. Dividindo sua atenção entre ela e as estrelas em cima deles, contou histórias de sua infância, acontecimentos aparentemente escolhidos ao azar, destinados a fazê-la rir ou sorrir.

Tiana continuou seu banho, escutando ao mesmo tempo. Era verdadeiramente um homem encantador, quando não estava seqüestrando mulheres ou permitindo que fossem usadas por um dragão. Cativada pela história de quando sua irmã e ele tinham subido à guarida de um dragão para procurar tesouros, ela se esqueceu de seu banho.

Rainek a olhou.

— Terminou?

Assentiu.

— Saia da água. — Ele parou e estendeu a mão. Não tinha nada com que cobrir-se. Rainek não se moveu, não partiu dando meia volta. Esperou. Finalmente, levantou-se da água fria e se estirou para ele. O frio devia ter atenuado o fogo em suas mãos porque ele não se sobressaltou enquanto a colocava sobre a rocha, ao seu lado.

— Não trouxe uma toalha, assim me deixe te secar.

Gentilmente removeu as gotas de água de sua pele, percorrendo seus seios com a mão, descendo para seu estômago e suas pernas, instando-a a separar os pés para poder chegar entre suas coxas. Depois se levantou, seu olhar âmbar resplandecendo à luz da lua.

— Deixei uma. — inclinou-se e lambeu uma gota de água em seu seio. Lentamente, seguiu o rastro por seu corpo, lambendo e bebendo de sua pele. Finalmente, ajoelhou-se diante dela. Abriu a boca e acariciou com sua língua ao longo de sua molhada fresta.

Tiana estremeceu, seu corpo preparado por seu sedutor tratamento. Sua vagina gotejava, e ele parecia concentrado em capturar esse líquido também.

— Rainek — gemeu ela.

Levantou o olhar.

— Necessito mais de você. — Sua voz era baixa e poderosa.

Parecia pedir permissão, e recordou suas palavras. Poderia afastá-lo se simplesmente dizia não. Ainda sabendo que essa era a decisão sensata a tomar — para seu coração e para seus crescentes poderes— não podia. Queria-o, necessitava-o.

— Posso tomar, amor?

Assentiu. Rainek se levantou e a conduziu de volta à caverna e sobre a manta, antes de instalar-se ele mesmo a seu lado. Deslizou a mão descendo por seu corpo, desde seu pescoço até seu montículo, passando brandamente os dedos por sua pele. Este toque era diferente. O desesperado foder era substituído por toques gentis e sussurrantes carícias.

Quando finalmente ocorreu, a lenta penetração de seu membro foi doce, quase gentil, enquanto a enchia.

— Me deixe te ter — sussurrou. Tiana suspirou e se abriu a ele.

 **Capítulo 6**

Tiana despertou sobressaltada, seu coração golpeava como se tivesse sido arrancada de um sonho aterrador. Abrindo os olhos, compreendeu que não era um pesadelo. A realidade se tornou muito mais fantástica que qualquer sonho, longas horas passadas com o membro de Rainek ou a língua do dragão dentro dela. Suas mãos ardiam como um aviso poderoso. Abriu as palmas e cravou os olhos na diminuta chama azul que estava girando pela superfície de sua pele. Não tinha nem idéia de quanto tempo tinha estado dormindo mas havia feito pouco para aliviar o fogo surgindo através de seu corpo.

Por causa disso, estava exausta. Rainek tinha começado com um lento, sensual amor mas depois da primeira vez, tinha sido feroz e duro, empurrando pesadamente entre suas pernas até que ela gritou. E suplicou por mais. Tinha feito uma interrupção ocasional para comer e descansar mas ele sempre estava ali, acariciando, tocando, como se a mera conexão de sua carne fosse importante para ele.

Avançando lentamente com seus músculos cansados, endireitou-se e examinou a caverna. A tocha presa em uma fenda na pedra ainda iluminava uma pequena área mas o resto eram sombras. O fogo que Rainek tinha feito havia morrido deixando um frio leve na caverna.

A manta ao seu lado estava vazia. Estava sozinha. Tinha-a deixado. A declaração enviou uma punhalada afiada em seu peito, a qual desejou que fosse medo, mas sabia que era dor. Rainek tinha ido e o dragão… ficou olhando na escuridão da caverna. Estava ali? Oculto nas sombras? Rodou e se arrastou para parar, usando o muro de pedra para suportar suas instáveis pernas. O interior de suas coxas doía por terem sido abertas por tanto tempo. E seus músculos tremiam de cansaço excessivo. Tinha tomado tudo o que Rainek tinha dado, respondendo a cada impulso.

Com um suspiro, tirou a massa emaranhada de seu cabelo de seu rosto e olhou com atenção nas sombras. O silêncio e a escuridão a saudaram mas podia senti-lo. Esperando-a, além da pálida luz.

Depois de uma inspiração profunda, esperando que sua coragem ricocheteasse, afastou-se da parede e deu um passo adiante. Podia enfrentar essa criatura. Se o que Rainek disse era verdadeiro, tudo o que tinha que fazer era despachá-lo. Nunca tinha pensado sobre si mesmo como particularmente valente. A Tiana bastava que estivesse de pé e ao menos pudesse escapar. Infelizmente, a única saída se situava em alguma parte mais à frente do dragão. As enormes garras rasparam através do chão da caverna. A besta vinha por ela.

Um som recentemente familiar das escamas rangendo contra a pedra enviou tensão a seus ombros. A segurança de Rainek perdeu um pouco de seu poder. O dragão estava fora dali.

 _Esperando que despertasse, esperando para pôr sua língua entre suas pernas e te lamber._

Apertou seus lábios para suprimir um gemido. Era estranho que seu corpo desejasse os cuidados do dragão, mas com cada passo pequeno para frente, sentia sua vagina contrair-se com antecipação.

Os brilhantes olhos negros do dragão resplandeciam na escuridão. Tiana começou uma lenta retirada, retrocedendo os diminutos passos que tinha dado adiante. O que ia fazer? Não tinha maneira de proteger-se. Era um dragão.

Continuou avançando lentamente para trás, nunca afastando a vista da criatura na frente dela. Agachou-se e a seguiu, passo a passo. Uma rocha dentada se cravou em suas costas. Assentou a mão contra da parede da caverna. Estava presa. Não havia nenhum lugar para ir.

Ele não te machucará.

As palavras de Rainek não tiveram o efeito tranqüilizador que tinham tido antes. Havia dito que só tinha que dizer que parasse. Que o dragão não a tocaria se dissesse que parasse. Cravando os olhos na criatura que avançava, isso não parecia provável. Ele estava atento a ela. Tentando tê-la.

Sua vagina se agitou de antecipação, muitas lembranças dessa malvada língua fazendo-a chegar ao clímax. Seu corpo nunca tinha conhecido tal poder, exceto quando Rainek estava dentro dela. Entre os dois, tinha descoberto seus poderes e os havia sentido crescer.

O dragão deu um passo adiante, parando na borda da luz. O animal encheu a metade da caverna mas seu comprido pescoço se levantou através do espaço.

 _Deliciosa._

A malvada língua deu um golpezinho fora de sua boca.

 _Minha vez de ter mais de você._

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, rechaçando sua voz dentro de sua cabeça. Certamente dessa vez ele a mataria. Não importava o que Rainek dissera, esse não era Rainek. Essa era uma enorme besta púrpura e azul que a lambia como se fosse sua comida favorita. Bom, segundo Rainek, era sua comida favorita.

Suas palmas se esquentaram. E Tiana ofegou. Tinha uma maneira de defender-se.

Tiana deixou seu olhar passar mais à frente do dragão. Não havia ninguém ali para presenciar o uso de sua energia. E tinha que proteger-se. O dragão esperou, ainda a uma boa distância.

Uma pontada de culpa se arrastou sobre ela. Não queria machucar à criatura. Uma vez havia sido humano e se o que Rainek havia dito era verdade, o dragão só estava fazendo o que seus instintos diziam. Ergueu uma mão, dirigindo sua palma para cima. Aspirando profundamente, desejou que o fogo fluísse livremente. O calor encheu seu corpo enquanto dirigia a energia para suas mãos. As chamas brotaram violentamente de sua palma, estalando contra o teto de pedra por cima da cabeça do animal. Brasas quentes se pulverizaram por todos os lados e as faíscas choveram, caindo em uma chuva laranja sobre o focinho do dragão.

O dragão se sobressaltou, sacudindo com força sua cabeça para trás, crispando-se como se algo estranho tivesse subido rapidamente a seu nariz. Ficou olhando para o teto, então olhou curiosamente para ela. Tiana ficou paralisada. Tinha feito. Tinha usado seu poder contra outro ser. A culpa que tentou introduzir-se em sua cabeça desapareceu quando compreendeu que a besta não se moveu. Não parecia estar o mínimo assustado. De fato, pensou ver a risada dançando nos olhos azulados. Tiana negou com a cabeça. Imaginava coisas, dando à criatura muito crédito para entender. Era somente um animal. Mas havia uma estranha inteligência em seu olhar que a preocupava.

As brasas deixaram de arder e os olhos de Tiana rapidamente se reajustaram a quase escura caverna. Ainda podia ver o contorno da criatura, podia ver sua forma o suficientemente bem para saber que não estava fugindo como tinha esperado.

A cabeça gigante do dragão retrocedeu, então rangeu para frente. As enormes mandíbulas se abriram e o fogo explodiu desde sua garganta e fluiu sobre ela. Ela gritou e ficou de cócoras, cobrindo a cabeça enquanto as chamas a engoliam. Tiana se esticou, esperando, esperando, antecipando o ardor de sua carne, a dor.

O calor flutuou através de sua pele, como dedos diminutos.

Levantou a cabeça e cravou os olhos em sua pele. O fogo caiu sem causar dano algum no chão e o ar ao seu redor se esfriou. Estava ilesa. O fogo do dragão não a tinha queimado. Havia sentido que as chamas ricochetearam contra sua pele, por que não estava queimada? Olhou o dragão. Ele ainda estava diante dela, seus olhos brilhando intensamente.

Antes de permitir-se repensar, ficou rapidamente em pé e arrojou sua mão para frente. Dessa vez, dirigiu as chamas ao sólido peito do dragão. O fogo saiu em turba sobre ele, então jorrou no chão deixando atrás uma baforada de fumaça que flutuou acima. Quando se limpou, Tiana podia ver uma débil marca de queimadura sobre a pele do dragão. O dragão olhou para baixo, seu peito, então se levantou diante dela. Outra vez, a curiosidade e a inteligência enchiam seu olhar.

Um grunhido baixo que soou quase como risada retumbou da garganta da besta, e segundos mais tarde outra rajada de chamas a cobriu. Sobressaltou-se de novo. O calor era mais forte dessa vez, mas ainda sem queimar. Então cheirou algo estranho. Cabelo queimando-se. Olhou para baixo e as pontas de seu cabelo loiro estavam negros. A criatura tinha incendiado seu cabelo! Bateu rapidamente nas pontas queimadas, apagando as chamas.

Sua tranqüila risada afogada ecoou através da caverna. E quebrou o controle de Tiana. Manteve no alto ambas as mãos e bombardeou o dragão com cada pingo de fogo que tinha ficado em seu corpo. As chamas se dispararam à frente, iluminando o espaço, iluminando a surpresa no rosto do dragão enquanto o fogo explodia contra esse peito. A criatura recuou dois passos. Tiana o seguiu, ficando com o olhar fixo enquanto liberava as chamas de suas mãos. A potência fluiu através de suas veias. Era forte e perigosa.

Um gorgolejo de risada brotou de sua garganta.

Um grunhido a saudou detrás da parede de chamas e Tiana soube que podia ter êxito. Não se deteria. Derrotaria o dragão que…

A corrente de fogo que derramava de suas mãos se voltou fina e começou a apagar-se. As chamas se encurvaram e caíram, como água de uma mangueira que tivesse sido fechada, até que nada, a não ser faíscas diminutas, gotejaram de seus dedos.

Girou suas mãos ao redor e olhou suas palmas. O fogo se foi, o calor se desvanecia.

O dragão se arrastou para frente, seus negros olhos resplandeciam com um fogo estranho. Antes que pudesse gritar, houve outra rajada de fogo. A parede de chamas se curvou ao redor dela, conduzindo-a para a parede. Ela correu de volta até que não podia ir mais à frente. As chamas do dragão se voltaram mais próximas, mais quentes.

— Rainek disse que não me machucaria! — gritou sobre o forte chiado.

O fogo se evaporou e ela se encontrou rosto a rosto com o dragão.

 _Nenhum dano. Prazer. Ganhei o jogo. Quero meu prêmio._

O prêmio? O que quis dizer ele com «prêmio»?

Sua longa língua deu um golpezinho fora, açoitando através da ponta de seu seio. Enquanto a doce sacudida de prazer se moveu em espirais de seu mamilo para seu clitóris, entendeu. Ela era o prêmio. Ou mais precisamente, sua vagina era o prêmio. Tinha fracassado em escapar e ele a desejava outra vez, procurando esfregar essa longa língua úmida através de seu corpo, lambendo sua umidade, a tentando para que fluísse mais. Seu batimento rápido alagou seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir-se cheia e amadurecida.

Um último pensamento de precaução lhe disse que escapasse. Dirigiu o olhar para a entrada mas o caminho estava quase completamente bloqueado pelo corpo do dragão. Nunca poderia passar além dele. E a verdade fosse dita, tinha perdido a briga, e isso requeria uma rendição de algum tipo, ou não? Era apropriado para uma senhora dar ao campeão seu presente, justificou silenciosamente, ignorando a risada dissimulada de sua consciência.

Sua língua sussurrou sobre o interior de sua coxa, como se pedisse permissão de saboreá-la e Tiana se permitiu baixar ao chão.

O dragão não se afastou de novo enquanto ela se abaixava para o chão, suas costas apoiadas contra o muro de rochas. Deslizando debaixo da enorme cabeça, situou-se nas mantas que Rainek tinha deixado. Aspirando profundamente, abriu as pernas e tentou sentir-se como um sacrifício. A luz negra em seus olhos resplandeceu e ele baixou a cabeça.

Os primeiros toques foram ligeiros, quase tranqüilizadores, enquanto ele acariciava com sua língua sobre seu estômago, até seus seios. Lambeu os cheios montículos, chegando perto, mas sem tocar os pontos sensíveis. Ela conteve o fôlego, a boca do dragão estava tão perto de sua cabeça, de seu pescoço. Com um rápido golpe ele podia matá-la, mas isso parecia ser a última coisa que queria fazer. Em lugar disso, continuou as longas carícias pausadas, sobre seus seios, acima de seu pescoço, brincando com a sensível pele atrás de sua orelha.

Ela apertou os dentes juntos e prometeu ser estóica. Resistiria a seu toque. Permitiria seu «prêmio» porque certamente tinha perdido a briga, mas não desfrutaria dele. Não daria a satisfação de satisfazê-la.

Rainek havia dito que o dragão encontrava prazer nos sucos de sua vagina. Se ficasse distante, resistiria ao prazer, e possivelmente ele se afastaria dela.

Sua língua açoitou fora e redemoinhou ao redor de seus mamilos. As rápidas provocações bruscas enviaram quentes estremecimentos a seu ventre. Não. Recusava-se a encontrar prazer nele. Vagou para baixo, desde seu estômago até a parte superior de sua vagina. Ardente e molhado, ele brincava a cada polegada sensível que passava. Tiana sabia de antes quão poderosa que era a carícia.

 _Deliciosa. Meu prêmio._

A apreciativa voz encheu sua cabeça enquanto a malvada língua fazia cócegas em sua vagina, sensação sobre sensação, até ela queria gritar com a necessidade pela liberação. Seu corpo rapidamente saltou pelo sentimento, desejando ardentemente os prazeres que, sabia, estavam perto. Retorceu seus quadris, bombeando até conduzir o dragão nela, para parar os frustrantes estímulos. Ele grunhiu e o rugido se moveu através de seu corpo. O medo tentou vencer sua excitação para advertir que podia fazer zangar à besta, mas não podia resistir. Necessitava mais, necessitava…

— Por favor — sussurrou.

Os resplandecentes olhos negros se cravaram nela, mais brilhantes que tivesse visto antes. Sua língua ainda a trabalhou, construindo o prazer quase ao ponto da dor, mas nunca lhe dando o que necessitava.

— Por favor. Me deixe gozar — implorou. Desesperada pela liberação, alargou suas coxas, puxando seus joelhos. — Te necessito.

O dragão retrocedeu, elevou sua cabeça e bramou. Antes que tivesse possibilidade de reagir, ele retornou, cravando sua língua profundamente em sua vagina. Com cada impulso, deu-lhe um golpezinho com a longa ponta contra as paredes interiores de sua passagem, profundamente dentro onde só ele e Rainek tinham alcançado alguma vez.

Tiana se arqueou em seus ombros, rebatendo cada impulso com um dela. Um sussurro ambíguo no canto de sua mente disse que não só tinha perdido sua distância, mas estava ativamente fodendo ao dragão. Não importava. Tudo que importava era a liberação que a chamava, que o dragão podia lhe dar.

— Sim — gemeu. — Mais.

O dragão respondeu sua chamada e empurrou mais profundo antes de voltar e rodear a ponta de sua língua ao redor de seu clitóris, então se moveu de novo dentro dela. A estimulação dupla a empurrou para cima, mais alto, seus quadris ondeando no ar, sua vagina aberto a seu uso.

 _Minha._

O zumbido que acompanhou a palavra foi simplesmente a palmadinha que seu corpo necessitava. Incapaz de gritar, seu fôlego ausente, choramingou enquanto a liberação atravessava seu sexo. Não era uma sacudida dura, mas um trovão baixo, não diferente ao grunhido do dragão, que começou em sua vagina e rodou através de seu corpo levantando ondas enquanto estremecia para suas extremidades. As sensações quase dolorosas lavaram seu peito, apertando seus mamilos, e passando através, até que alcançou as pontas de seus dedos.

O diminuto canto de sua mente, ainda capaz de pensamento racional, deu-se conta que o dragão tinha elevado a cabeça, afastado a língua de sua vagina, mas ela não fez movimento para fechar suas pernas. O dragão podia querer mais dela.

Ela apertou as pernas ao redor da cabeça do dragão e gritou enquanto outro clímax explodia contra ela. Seu mundo se movia como se a terra debaixo dela tremesse em resposta ao seu orgasmo. Fechou os olhos e paralisou de novo sobre o chão. Não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer. O cansaço excessivo a puxava. O prazer a afligia. Precisava descansar. Necessitava paz, mas supunha que se ele retornasse, aceitaria-o. O que estava ocorrendo com ela? Converteu-se em uma companhia disposta do dragão. Uma puta do dragão. Era o que o mundo chamava a essas mulheres.

Ainda descansando sobre o chão de pedra, ofegando, desesperada por ar, não podia obrigar-se a lamentá-lo.

Tinha perdido a noção do tempo e quantas vezes a criatura a havia feito gozar. Parecia não haver fim para sua necessidade, ou seu desejo, pensou com uma careta de desgosto. Ficou claro que a qualquer momento podia afastar o dragão se só tivesse as forças para fazê-lo. A força para negar a seu corpo o prazer incrível que lhe deu. Enquanto seu coração se desacelerava, notou que o dragão não estava começando de novo. Tinha-a deixado? A dor encheu seu peito. Tratou de colocá-la de lado, de sentir-se feliz que a criatura tivesse terminado com ela, mas evocar essa emoção era impossível quando seu corpo estava frouxo por tantos deliciosos orgasmos.

Deixou seus olhos abertos avançar lentamente, insegura do que sentiria se o dragão se fosse.

O púrpura e azul do dragão se foi, mas em seu lugar estava Rainek, nu, ajoelhando-se entre suas coxas estendidas, seu longo membro, grosso, e duro. Uma pontada de culpa cravou sua consciência. Não tinha pensado nele todo o tempo que o dragão a fodera. Era quase como se o tivesse traído, deixando o dragão desfrutar de seu corpo. E para desfrutar de seus toques também.

Levantou-se sobre suas mãos.

— Rainek, eu…

Não teve uma oportunidade de falar. Ele se inclinou para frente e a beijou. O desesperado impulsionar de sua língua em sua boca conquistou seus sentidos e apagou suas preocupações. Parecia impossível, depois de tudo o que o dragão tinha feito, depois da multidão de orgasmos que tinha lhe dado, que pudesse encontrar desejo em qualquer parte, mas enquanto Rainek envolvia a língua com a dela, sentiu uma nova onda de necessidade.

Isolada em um mundo onde o prazer mandava, Tiana se permitiu ser atraída pelo beijo e respondeu com igual força, sentindo uma intrepidez que nunca esperou de si mesma. Embora tivesse tomado outros amantes, esse era diferente. Mais poderoso, mais intenso. Mesmo seu beijo era diferente. Isso era muito mais que uma trepada casual.

Rainek deslizou sua boca longe, plantando beijos ao longo de sua bochecha, sua mandíbula, abaixo de seu pescoço.

— Me deixe te ter — ele implorou contra sua pele.

Deu seguimento à demanda com um bombeamento de seus quadris. A linha dura de seu membro pressionou a parte interior de sua coxa.

— Sim — sussurrou ela, repentinamente desesperada pela grossa penetração de seu membro, tão diferente à longa língua fina do dragão.

Rainek se levantou e se conduziu adiante, empurrando profundo em seu sexo, duro e cheio. Estava apertado. Seu membro estava tão grosso que ela se estirou ao redor dele, mas a ligeira dor só aumentou seu desejo. Isso era o que necessitava, ele enchendo-a, acariciando esse eixo duro dentro de sua vagina.

 _Minha vagina._

A voz encheu sua cabeça, ainda enquanto Rainek mergulhava em seu sexo.

— Isso, bebê, tome. Tudo de mim.

Queria lhe dar tudo o que ela pudesse. Atraiu suas coxas para cima até que seus joelhos ficaram dobrados perto de seus ombros. Rainek retrocedeu, saindo de sua vagina. Tiana choramingou ante a perda. Apaziguou-a com sons sem sentido enquanto tomava seus tornozelos e os cruzava, pressionando seus pés contra seu estômago e segurando-a em uma posição deliciosamente indefesa. Seus joelhos estavam estendidos e empurrados contra seu peito, sua vagina elevada e aberta.

Ela ficou olhando em seus olhos, flutuando de âmbar a negro uma e outra vez, nunca perdendo seu calor. Ele se estirou embaixo e pressionou seu membro de volta em sua abertura. Em um longo empurrão, estava dentro dela outra vez.

A posição aberta de seu sexo o permitiu montá-la profundamente, cada golpe apertando completamente seu clitóris. Novos calafrios passaram através de sua vagina cada vez que a enchia. Tentou agarrar-se na parte superior do braço, precisando segurá-lo, como uma parte estável de seu mundo. Suas unhas morderam sua pele. Ele se sacudiu com força, como se alguém o tivesse golpeado com fogo.

Tiana tirou de um puxão suas mãos, a realidade de sua maldição retornando. Ela tinha esquecido. Não podia tocá-lo. Não tinha se preocupado pelo dragão, ele parecia imune ao fogo mas a pele humana de Rainek se queimaria facilmente. Não podia suportar a idéia de machucá-lo.

Rainek apertou os dentes enquanto ela tirava as mãos. Maldita seja. Queria senti-la agarrada a ele, necessitando-o. Mas era como se não pudesse suportar tocá-lo. A dor apunhalou seu coração.

Ela aceitara que Denith a amasse e parecia dar boas-vindas a que Rainek a fodesse, mas se mantinha separada, ainda distante.

Empurrou nela, usando a suave sensação de sua vagina envolta ao redor de seu membro para distraí-lo do medo que ela não o aceitasse.

Sabia que devia deter-se. Tinha que estar exausta. Denith a havia feito gozar muitas vezes, mas agora a necessidade de Rainek era igualmente grande. Não sabia se era pelo dragão ou por causa de seu próprio desejo humano, mas a dor de enchê-la com sua semente e prendê-la a ele, empurrava a cortesia que o teria obrigado a deter-se.

Sua única alegria era que ela o aceitou, ansiosamente. Com suas pernas dobradas para cima contra seu peito, podia empurrar para cima contra ele, não podia controlar qualquer ação, mas o estável rodar de seus quadris disse que ela queria isso tanto como ele. E os doces gemidos de necessidade que chegavam de seus lábios.

Seu cabelo estava esparramado e selvagem, estendido ao redor de sua cabeça, como uma nuvem de luz do sol. A umidade se aferrava a seu lábio superior enquanto ela lutava para empurrar para cima. Podia não amá-lo, decidiu Rainek, mas o desejava e ele começaria com isso.

— Por favor — sussurrou ela, seus dedos cavando na manta ao lado de seus quadris. — Por favor. — A súplica era suave e delicada.

Rainek a queria fora de controle. Desacelerou seus impulsos, deslizando-se quase para fora dela antes de começar a empurrar profundo de novo. Cada vez que afundava, inclinava-se para frente, acrescentando pressão a seu clitóris. Seu fôlego mudou, de gemidos diminutos a pesados ofegos. Ela se retorceu, como se tentasse liberar suas pernas. Ele colocou seu peito contra sua canela, segurando-a no lugar e continuando a lenta penetração.

Embora seu corpo pedisse a gritos fodê-la forte e profundo, a vista de seus olhos frágeis de paixão fazia que a tortura valesse. Deslizou-se fora e se afundou de novo, mantendo-se até o talo dentro dela. Então redemoinhou seus quadris.

Seus olhos se ampliaram e uma rápida apanhada de fôlego lhe disse que gostava da nova sensação. Mas ele não a prolongou. Não tinha terminado com ela ainda. Foi de novo a lentos impulsos constantes.

— Maldito seja, Rainek.

Olhou furiosamente a ele. A suplicante voz suave se foi. Agora ordenava.

— Me deixe gozar.

Ele sorriu e teve que combater o desejo instintivo de satisfazer sua necessidade. Mas tomou seu tempo, conduzido por seus próprios desejos, assim como também os dela. Ela gemeu e deu mais do que ela queria. Não o suficiente para fazê-la gozar, mas fortalecendo a já selvagem necessidade que podia ver em seus olhos.

Afundou-se nela, enchendo de novo e outra vez, sua passagem agarrando-se a ele cada vez que se retirava.

— Por favor, Rainek, por favor.

Cravou as unhas no chão, suas unhas arranhando a rocha debaixo delas. Era muito. O doce som de sua súplica, o puxão escorregadio de sua vagina. Voltou a puxar e começou a golpear nela.

— É isto o que quer, carinho? — perguntou.

— Sim, por favor, Rainek, mais.

Inclinou-se para frente, pressionando seus joelhos em seu peito, mostrando seu sexo ainda mais a ele. Ela gritou enquanto ele se chocava contra ela e o som reverberou em sua cabeça. Sua mente se voltou vermelha de necessidade. Não podia deter-se.

Empurrou nela, necessitando cada golpe em seu membro. Seu primeiro grito foi seguido por um gemido e contrações suaves de sua vagina ao longo de seu eixo.

Repentinamente suas mãos estavam nele, agarrando seus braços, segurando-o enquanto a enchia. O calor fluiu de sua pele, acendendo-o. Arqueou a cabeça e empurrou uma última vez, sentindo sua semente brotar de seu corpo no berço acolhedor de sua companheira.

Tiana jazia na escuridão, escutando o silêncio. Seu corpo estava devastado, doendo pela cama de pedra abaixo e por Rainek em cima. Seu suave ronco retumbava gentilmente em sua orelha enquanto ele dormia. Ele também tinha que estar exausto. Embora o sono a chamasse, resistiu à sua atração. Ele dormia, era seu momento para escapar.

Sua pesada perna repousava através de seus quadris e um braço estava envolto ao redor de seu tórax, segurando-a quase debaixo dele, como se quisesse tê-la em posição quando despertasse.

Sua vagina se crispou com a idéia. Tiana tentou dizer a si mesma que era de medo, mas nunca tinha sido particularmente hábil em mentir-se. Queria mais de Rainek.

E do dragão.

Agora os calafrios eram reais. Como o dragão, Rainek não se contentou tendo-a uma vez. Depois desse primeiro clímax, retirou-se dela e tinha pensado que se afastaria. Em lugar disso, tinha brincado com seu corpo com sedutoras carícias até que lhe rogou que retornasse dentro dela. E o fez. Sentia dores para prová-lo.

Como ocorreu isso? No pequeno espaço de dois dias tinha passado de uma bruxa sem poderes a uma com um dos poderes mais perigosos. Tinha desafiado uma ordem direta da Família Governante e tinha permitido fodê-la um príncipe e um dragão. A histeria ameaçava mas só em pensar que seus gritos despertariam Rainek e a impediria de escapar permitiu a ela suprimi-los. Suas mãos vibravam com calor.

Não era que seu fogo tivesse machucado o dragão. Tinha pensado que brincavam. Competindo. E ela era o prêmio. Apertou as coxas, tentando desvanecer o novo calor. Só piorou. Tinha que ir, enquanto sua prudência, e pelo menos algo de sua dignidade ficasse.

Trabalhou primeiro em seu braço, tirando o de sua pele e colocando-o gentilmente para que ficasse entre seus corpos. Tinha que mover-se lentamente. Se despertasse agora, estaria sobre ela antes que alcançasse a entrada da caverna.

E isso seria mau, por que…? Perguntou seu corpo facilmente seduzido.

Infelizmente, não tinha uma boa resposta. Nenhuma que satisfizesse seu lado sensual.

A parte superior de seu corpo ficou livre de seu peso, endireitou-se e usou seus braços para mover para trás seus quadris, esperando poder deslizar fora de sua perna. Toques deliciosos de pele contra pele debilitaram sua determinação. Assim o fez, o membro maciço que estirava seu corpo.

Uma vez mais.

Lambeu os lábios e cravou os olhos no eixo, imaginando-o engrossando diante de seus olhos.

Poderia tê-lo uma vez mais, dentro dela, montando-o. E logo o dragão, ele retornaria e a tomaria de novo, fodendo-a com essa ágil língua.

Suas unhas se enterraram na manta enquanto combatia fisicamente a necessidade de estirar-se e acariciá-lo. Enfocando a atenção no prático, continuou arrastando-se fora de seu peso, rebolando seus quadris acima e atrás, fazendo o melhor possível para não arrastar a manta com ela enquanto se retorcia.

Estava quase livre, seus joelhos onde seus quadris tinham estado, quando ela notou. Seu membro, crescendo, inchando e despertando. Arriscou um olhar para seu rosto, mas ele ainda estava dormindo. Estava ficando duro, ainda dormindo. Não sabia se era por algo que fizesse ela ou se eram os rastros que ficavam do suco de reconi, mas de qualquer maneira, era tentador.

Seus dedos se crisparam com a lembrança de acariciar seu grosso eixo. Havia-o tocado aquela tarde na câmara, mas não depois. Queria senti-lo, mas não podia arriscar-se. Não podia arriscar-se a ferir esse membro magnífico com uma carícia casual.

Não permitiu distrair-se com isso. Puxou uma perna da jaula que tinha criado o corpo de Rainek, logo rodou os quadris a um lado e começou a tirar sua segunda perna. As pontas dos dedos do pé amassaram a parte interior de sua coxa.

Tiana se congelou. Conteve o fôlego. Rainek estava ainda relaxado no sono, mas agora havia o indício de um sorriso em seus lábios. O calor se enroscou dentro de seu estômago enquanto se perguntava sobre o que, ou quem, estava sonhando. Enquanto observava, ele ficou de barriga para cima.

Seu membro agora duro se levantou, estirando-se para seu estômago. Uma dor derreteu o centro de seu corpo. Seria tão fácil montá-lo, montar na forma que um varão deveria ser cavalgado. Quase podia sentir, podia imaginar-se ajoelhando-se em cima dele, bombeando seu traseiro de cima abaixo, deixando esse delicioso membro tocá-la quando ela o decretasse. Lambeu os lábios, que tinham ficado secos de suas pesadas respirações. Era tentador. Ele era tentador.

Fogo azul explodiu de sua mão direita. A chama caiu sem possibilidade de dano algum contra a rocha, mas serviu como a advertência que ela precisava. Rainek e seus orgasmos tinham causado esse fogo em seu corpo. Se ficasse longe dele, possivelmente se apaziguariam e poderia retornar a sua antiga vida.

Primeiro, tinha que retornar ao Torreão. Merena ia ficar furiosa que seu cativo tivesse escapado, mas ao menos Rainek estaria livre de não importa que complô ela tivesse elaborado em segredo para ele. Teria que haver uma razão particular para que Merena tivesse escolhido Rainek. Senão porque teria seqüestrado, arriscando-se, um príncipe de semelhante poderoso reino?

Repentinamente se encontrou livre, e um pouco fria pela perda do calor de Rainek. Tiana parou, seus músculos rígidos e doendo pela cama de pedra. Sua longa regata estava pendurada sobre o canto de uma rocha. Nenhuma de suas outras roupas tinha chegado com ela. Rainek tinha tirado seu sobre-vestido antes de fodê-la contra a parede no Torreão. A longa regata de algodão chegava até acima de suas coxas, dando ao menos alguma cobertura. Apertou os cordões no sutiã tentando ignorar as lembranças das mãos de Rainek arrancando esses mesmos cordões.

As cordas que tinha usado para amarrá-la penduravam na parede da caverna. Brevemente considerou amarrá-lo, mas se decidiu contra. Corria o risco de despertá-lo enquanto o estava fazendo, e tinha visto a destruição da câmara de treinamento. Se ele pôde arrancar as correntes de um muro de pedra, não teria nenhum problema rompendo a corda em migalhas.

Era tempo. Nada estava detendo-a… exceto a imagem tentadora de Rainek despertando e encontrando-a. A inata honradez a compeliu a admitir que estava parada, quase esperando que a capturasse de novo.

Submetendo-se outra vez a sensata sabedoria, começou a caminhar para a entrada. Seus pés se atrasaram enquanto alcançava a porta. Um último olhar. Que mal poderia fazer?

Sua forma estava ainda relaxada, o sono satisfeito de um leão bem saciado.

— Adeus, Rainek — sussurrou.

As longas sombras criadas pela luz da tarde se meteram na caverna fazendo mais escura a entrada. Chegou na borda da luz do sol, avançando lentamente ao longo da parede, tentando localizar o dragão. Estava ele esperando ali fora? Vigiando enquanto Rainek tomava seu turno com ela? Desejava que soasse mais sinistro do que verdadeiramente era. Rainek tinha sido maravilhoso, um amante poderoso que parecia desfrutar lhe dando prazer. Não tinha importado se não estava em cima.

Deu outro passo. Estava fora das terras do Matriarcado e, por conseguinte fora de seu amparo. Havia bandidos nessas áreas que patrulhavam a fronteira do Matriarcado, indo em busca de mulheres perdidas. Uma vez que deixavam os limites do Matriarcado, a rainha sentia pouca vontade por proteger seus súditos.

É obvio, qual era a probabilidade que um grupo de bandidos estivesse nessa área em particular?, perguntou-se Tiana silenciosamente, tentando convencer-se que estaria segura se saísse.

Tiana aspirou profundamente e se afastou das rochas. Estava tranqüilo. Nenhum grito mental, nenhuma voz mandando que parasse. Nenhum sussurro das asas do dragão.

Olhou através do rio que corria fora da caverna. Na distância longínqua estava o começo do bosque que assinalava as terras de sua rainha. As árvores lhe dariam seu amparo. Dado o tamanho do dragão, não podia voar ou persegui-la uma vez que estivesse dentro do bosque. O sol se afundava rapidamente. Tinha perto de uma hora até a completa escuridão. Não podia estar em descampado depois do anoitecer. Se os rumores eram certos sobre a visão noturna de um dragão, e até agora tinham sido notavelmente precisos, era em particular forte.

Mas não havia nada entre sua posição e a borda do bosque. Isso significava correr através de uma planície aberta, feita de chão duro e pouca vegetação. Também significava que tinha que mover-se rápido… e a velocidade nunca tinha sido seu ponto forte.

Aspirando ar para encher os pulmões, saiu galopando através do rio. A água gelada salpicou acima de suas coxas esfriando a superaquecida pele, e incitando seus sentidos acalorados. Considerou deter-se e lavar a evidência de fazer amor com Rainek, mas sabia que não tinha tempo. Rainek despertaria logo e o dragão podia retornar. Não podia estar em nenhum lugar perto quando isso ocorresse.

Suas curtas pernas a levaram com passos torpes através da planície. Tinha passado sua vida adulta dirigindo o Torreão. Agora, desejava haver-se unido a Serra e seus guardas em umas quantas dessas caminhadas mais longas. Tinha observado o treinamento das guerreiras e desejou ter sua resistência.

Sentia as suaves dores entre suas coxas pelo impulso do robusto Rainek enquanto corria. Permitiu-se olhar ocasionalmente atrás para ver se o dragão a perseguia, mas não havia nada. Estava sozinha.

Já exausta antes que ainda tivesse começado, cansou-se rapidamente. Rainek e o dragão tinham tomado a força de suas pernas. Sentiu-se desacelerar enquanto o sol começava a afundar no horizonte. Estava em menos da metade. A massa escura do Grande Bosque estava à vista, mas nunca conseguiria antes do pôr-do-sol.

Sua única esperança era que o dragão não notasse que partiu.

Acreditou escutar o som das asas do dragão flutuando no ar. Em lugar disso, o retumbar de cascos através do chão árido a alcançou, fazendo que o cabelo na parte detrás de seu pescoço se arrepiasse.

Não era um dragão.

Bandidos.

Não deixou de correr, o pânico dava novas forças a suas pernas. Se a apanhassem antes que alcançasse o bosque, desejaria que o dragão a tivesse encontrado primeiro. Correu, mas o chão parecia faltar sob seus pés. Como ia escapar? Onde estava o dragão quando…?

Uma corda de canhamo1 voou sobre sua cabeça e caiu, fechando-se com um estalo ao redor de sua cintura, seus braços apanhados a seus lados. A corda se sacudiu com força, puxando-a até parar. Tiana tropeçou, seus pés ainda movendo-se enquanto se estatelava contra o chão.

Sem suas mãos para detê-la, retorceu-se e aterrissou sobre seu ombro. O fôlego saiu de seus pulmões em uma rajada e ela não parecia poder substituí-lo. Tirando sua bochecha do pó, ofegou, concentrando-se em respirar. Finalmente, a constrição em seu peito se aliviou e notou que estava sobre seu estômago com seu traseiro para o ar, sem dúvida, nu para seus captores.

A auto-preservação e a modéstia prevaleceram sobre o medo e deu a volta, pronta para confrontar os bandidos. Olhou para baixo para assegurar que sua camisa estivesse cobrindo-a o suficiente, então elevou seu queixo e levantou a vista até o criminoso que a tinha capturado.

Ele vestia uma jaqueta fina de seda que chegava até suas botas enquanto estava sentado sobre a sela lavrada de couro.

Via-se muito bem vestido para ser um bandido.

— Pois bem, parece que apanhamos uma isca viva.

 **Capítulo 7**

O homem zombador em roupa elegante moveu deliberadamente seu olhar para baixo, por seu corpo, demorando sobre suas longas pernas. A camisa branca não cobria muito além de sua entreperna.

— É o melhor que o matriarcado pôde sacrificar? Não é estranho que o dragão ficasse para trás. — Seu lábio superior se dobrou para cima enquanto falava como se ela tivesse culpa de algo.

Tiana ignorou a mofa em suas palavras. Sabia não era a mulher mais bonita na terra mas Rainek — e o dragão— pareciam desfrutar dela. Ela se aferrou a esse estranho pingo de conforto e levantou o queixo desafiante. Usando um tom que tinha ouvido Merena usar muitas vezes com quem ela considerava estúpido, Tiana disse:

— Não fui sacrificada. Não acreditam nisso…

— Foi a ele voluntariamente?

— Não. — Sua pergunta a sacudiu por sua fingida arrogância. — Fui seqüestrada — se defendeu.

— Ainda melhor. O dragão te escolheu. Ele vai querer te recuperar — anunciou ele.

— Não o fará. Fui simplesmente uma refém conveniente. — E uma foda conveniente para os dois. Ela percorreu o olhar de novo pelo caminho que chegou, procurando algum sinal do dragão. Os dragões eram notavelmente cruéis com os homens. Não é que ela esperasse compaixão para seu mais novo seqüestrador mas parecia desaconselhável irritar um dragão. — A rainha pagará bem por minha volta.

— OH, a devolveremos sem resgate.

Um segundo cavaleiro se adiantou. Ele passou o olhar nela e o mesmo olhar de repugnância marcou seu rosto. Tiana fez o melhor que pôde para não encolher-se de medo diante do enorme homem zangado. Em lugar disso, manteve o queixo erguido. Ela não se acovardava diante de criminosos.

— Sim — esteve de acordo o recém-chegado. — Por que iríamos querer uma puta do dragão em nossas terras? Nossas mulheres são puras. Não precisam ser infectadas pela luxúria.

Duas coisas golpearam Tiana de uma vez: ela tinha tentado escapar, assim não pensava que se qualificasse como uma «puta do dragão» e estes homens pensavam que a luxúria em uma mulher era algo ofensivo. Sua extrema intolerância lhe deu forças. Não podia esperar ser devolvida ao Torreão. Ou ao dragão. Qualquer coisa era melhor que isto.

— O que vão fazer comigo? — A cólera — irritação realmente — lhe deu forças para mostrar um pouco do desafio que escondia de sua gente.

O segundo a chegar saltou de seu cavalo e pegou uma ponta da corda. Sem uma palavra, afrouxou o nó ao redor de sua cintura o suficiente para liberar suas mãos e então as puxou para trás dela. Os apertados fios cortaram seus já sensíveis pulsos. Seu peito se empurrou para frente. Seus seios cheios se pressionaram contra o tecido de sua camisa.

O primeiro homem cravou os olhos nela e um mau e zombador sorriso curvou sua boca.

— Talvez possa compreender por que te escolheu o dragão. Tem um bonito jogo de tetas.

Seu segundo raptor deslizou uma mão acima e apertou seu peito.

— Bonito e firme também, Gaynor. — Sua voz enviou um tremor de repugnância através de sua pele e Tiana não podia esconder sua reação. Ela se inclinou longe, tentando livrar-se de seu toque. — O que, cadela, prefere ter essa criatura te fodendo que um autêntico homem?

Tiana apertou os lábios e girou sua cabeça. Nunca poderia explicar, e nunca entenderiam, que o dragão tinha sido mais cavalheiro com ela do que alguma vez eles seriam. Tendo encontrado estes homens, sabia que as palavras de Rainek eram verdadeiras. Podia ter detido o dragão simplesmente dizendo que não.

— Deixe-a, Maris — mandou Gaynor. — Ela é a isca. Se sobrar algo depois de matar o dragão, teremos cada um seu turno com ela. Não lhes preocupa o aroma de outro sobre suas putas. — Ele falou com tanta maldade que o estômago de Tiana deu um tombo.

Maris puxou a corda ao redor de sua cintura esticada e então puxou. Tiana tropeçou para permanecer de pé ou arriscar-se a ser arrastada pelo chão. Ele conduziu o extremo da corda ao outro lado de Gaynor e lhe deu o pedaço.

— Deixarei que monte comigo — anunciou Gaynor, olhando duro a Tiana. — Mas não pense que me convencerá para deixar partir. Sou insensível aos seus encantos de prostituta.

Tiana sentiu que sua mandíbula caía.

— Estava tentando me afastar dele, caso não notou.

As palavras foram fortes e um pouco sarcásticas. Tiana não sabia de onde tinham chegado, mas suspeitava que era da experiência de ter um príncipe seqüestrando-a e um dragão fodendo-a. Ela se havia tornado insolente durante todo o processo. Além disso, que tinha a perder? Estes cretinos iam utilizá-la como «isca» sem importar nada. Não mereciam a mínima cortesia.

Os lábios de Gaynor se apertaram e as aletas do nariz se abriram como se cheirasse algo asqueroso.

— Dá no mesmo. Você o permitiu te tocar.

— Permiti? — As palavras saíram de sua boca em um chiado. Está bem, então ela tinha permitido, tinha-o animado ainda, mas de algum modo dizer isso a seus captores não parecia sábio.

Ele continuou como se ela não tivesse falado.

— Melhor que tivesse morrido que se submeter ao toque dessa criatura.

Tiana assentiu. Não concordando, mas precavendo-se que não havia nada mais que dizer a este homem. E agradecer às Deusas que ela nunca estaria casada com um homem como este. Só poderia imaginar a cama matrimonial para sua esposa. Os olhos fechados, suportando o bombeamento rápido até que ele pudesse derramar sua semente.

Agora Rainek, esse homem sabia como fazê-lo prazeroso para sua amante.

E ela o tinha deixado. Agora que estava aqui — capturada e amarrada por bandidos— ter escapado de Rainek parecia uma idéia bastante má. Ao menos sabia o que esperar dele.

Finalmente, Gaynor a puxou para frente. Com um puxão rápido de seu pulso, apertou a corda ao redor de sua cintura até que ela não pôde respirar. Em um complicado movimento ele se inclinou para baixo, puxou-a para cima, e a atravessou na sela. As abas de sua camisa revoaram ao redor de seu traseiro e ela sabia que estava com o traseiro exposto ao mundo. Gaynor afrouxou a corda, aliviando a pressão em seu peito, mas com seus braços atados a suas costas, não tinha maneira de estabilizar a si mesma. Cada passo do cavalo balançava seu corpo. Seu novo seqüestrador golpeou seus calcanhares e o cavalo arremeteu para frente.

— Poderia ter algo com que me cobrir? — perguntou ela, girando a cabeça e olhando para cima. E esperando que não fossem longe. Esta era uma posição incômoda para estar.

— Não. O dragão será tentado por seu aroma de puta e o seguirá.

Ela se abaixou e deixou o trote do cavalo golpear a frustração dela antes de tentar de novo.

— De onde é? — perguntou ela, curiosa sobre os bem vestidos caçadores de dragões.

O homem vacilou como se não fosse responder, então falou.

— Sou Gaynor, líder do Concílio em Wranne.

Ela reconheceu o nome do povoado perto dos limites do Matriarcado. O povoado era dirigido por uma câmara de vereadores masculinos que não aprovavam o Matriarcado e se negavam a fazer negócios com mulheres. Tiana suspirou. Não permitiam a suas mulheres muita liberdade, mas ao menos sabia com quem estava tratando.

— Assim, este dragão fez algum estrago? — Ela não tinha nem idéia de onde tinha ido o dragão enquanto Rainek estava dentro dela.

Gaynor grunhiu, então disse:

— Não. Esta é a primeira vez que vimos à besta em nossa área.

Ela levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando sobre seu ombro para ele.

— Então por que vai atrás dele se não lhes fez nada?

— É um dragão. Os dragões são aberrações do demônio. Matam nosso gado, queimam nossas casas e convertem nossas mulheres em prostitutas.

Era uma visão aceita usualmente. E Tiana não poderia dizer nunca que tinha ouvido a respeito de um dragão agradável, domesticado mas parecia injusto atacar uma criatura antes que houvesse feito qualquer mal.

Não a tinha matado quando teve oportunidade. Não, estava muito ocupado pondo sua língua entre suas pernas para pensar em te matar.

E converte nossas mulheres em prostitutas. A declaração deu voltas através de sua cabeça. Foi isso o que aconteceu a ela? Parecia um exagero. Ela não se sentia como uma prostituta. Tinha desfrutado do que o dragão tinha feito, estava disposta a admitir isso, mas isso não a fazia uma prostituta. Não tinha nenhuma vontade de foder a qualquer dos homens atualmente ao seu redor.

Cavalgaram por outra hora. O sol estava completamente posto quando se detiveram. Tiana examinou o céu enquanto era içada fora do cavalo. Se o dragão fosse persegui-la, seria capaz de ver na escuridão.

Mas se ele ia persegui-la, onde diabos estava?

Gaynor ordenou amarrá-la numa rocha, com seus braços acorrentados em cima dela e suas pernas abertas amplamente. Permitiu-lhe conservar a camisa, para evitar «tentar» seus captores. Pôs os olhos em branco com esse comentário e se dispôs a esperar. Não era uma rocha em particular cômoda mas ao menos não era um cavalo e sabia que uma de duas coisas ocorreria. Poderia ficar deitada ali até de manhã quando esperançosamente seus captores perceberiam que o dragão tinha seguido outra mulher e ela seria posta em liberdade. Ou o dragão viria por ela… e realmente não tinha decidido como essa cena terminaria.

Os homens que viajavam com Gaynor se esconderam por trás das rochas que rodeavam seu cenário. Com uma advertência de não advertir seu «amante» dragão, Gaynor se uniu aos seus homens.

Ela quis protestar que o dragão não viria atrás dela — que só tinha estado disponível — mas conteve sua voz. O dragão parecia possessivo com ela. Não pôde deter o estremecimento que desceu por suas costas. Sua voz em sua cabeça, pedindo mais. Declarando que ela era dele. Minha. Nunca uma palavra a tinha enchido de semelhante emoção, medo e antecipação. Luxúria.

Não, se o dragão os encontrasse, não tinha dúvidas que ele cuidaria de seus assaltantes.

E então ele se dirigiria a ela.

Rainek levou sua mão abaixo e curvou sua palma e dedos ao redor de seu membro endurecido. Tiana. Queria sonhar com ela um pouco mais. Tinha sido tão doce, tão perfeita para ele.

Não abriu os olhos, sabendo que ficaria severamente desiludido se despertasse em sua cama, se tivesse sido um elaborado sonho criado por Denith.

 _Minha?_

Diante da pergunta de Denith, Rainek abriu os olhos. Denith a teria detectado se estivesse perto. Ele olhou o espaço ao seu lado. Vazio. A quietude da caverna o advertiu que ela estava verdadeiramente ausente.

— Infernos, ela escapou.

 _Deixou-nos?_ Outra vez o selvagem pânico do dragão alagou a voz usualmente lógica de Denith.

Rainek tentou acalmar à besta frenética, mas a dor do dragão se moveu através dele. Tinha que encontrá-la. Encontrá-la.

Não tinha nem idéia de há quanto tempo tinha ido ou para onde se dirigiu, mas ela estava ali fora em alguma parte. Rainek deu um passo para a nascente luz da lua e aspirou profundamente. Denith imediatamente reconheceu seu aroma e o apurou. Rainek deteve a tentativa do dragão, mantendo-os no lugar.

— Espera. Pensemos sobre isto.

 _Minha. Quero a minha,_ foi a única resposta de Denith.

— A traremos. Ela não vai se afastar de nós. — Ele parou, culpando-se silenciosamente por não seguir melhor sua pista. Estavam a milhas de distância de algo. _Saiu. Onde poderia ir?_ Denith enfocou seus sentidos, recolhendo o sabor distinto de Tiana através do ar. Rainek reconheceu sua fragrância particular — o aroma delicioso de sua vagina — então sentiu outros mesclados com Tiana. Aromas masculinos.

Antes que pudesse piscar, o dragão se encarregou, consumindo sua consciência e explodindo em sua forma corpórea completa.

A transição era sempre um impacto para Rainek, uma sacudida enquanto seu corpo desaparecia e se formava o dragão. E essa sensação estranha quando ocorria, que ele era o viajante na mente do outro, presente, mas sem controle.

Rapidamente Denith recolheu sua essência. O rastro era fraco mas a mescla de Tiana com um rastro do aroma de Rainek ainda nela o guiou para o céu. Com um grito que vibrou na água que fluía, ele deu um salto no ar e se moveu a grande velocidade para os densos bosques.

Sua fragrância se intensificou enquanto o dragão ia velozmente. Então Rainek notou uma mudança. O aroma úmido de seu sexo mudou de sedução a medo. Denith voou mais rápido, necessitando sua companheira, precisando capturá-la e saboreá-la.

Sua rota era uma linha reta, dirigiu-se para o Grande Bosque, então girou ao norte. Denith deu volta com isso. O rastro ficou mais forte enquanto perseguia homens e cavalos. E Tiana. Rainek não podia pensar o suficientemente claro. A paixão de Denith se filtrava através de seus pensamentos cada vez que tentava analisar a situação. Tinha ido Tiana com eles voluntariamente?

 _Minha!_ O dragão gritou furioso, negando a possibilidade e mentalmente devolvendo o golpe a Rainek.

Uma luz débil — fogo — chamou sua atenção. Denith se apressou, pensando só em reclamar sua companheira.

Ver através dos olhos do dragão era diferente da visão humana. As cores eram diferentes — apagadas— mas as linhas definidas e explícitas. A blusa branca da Tiana resplandeceu como uma estrela contra a pedra escura. A luz pálida de sua carne a revelou numa posição esticada.

Denith liberou outro grito de romper os ossos e saiu disparado. Rainek não fez nada para desacelerar a criatura. Se tivessem tocado Tiana, Rainek os destruiria. Se sobrasse alguma coisa quando Denith terminasse.

Esticada como estava — e cheia de pensamentos do que poderia ocorrer— era impossível que relaxasse. Ela puxou as cordas. Pelas Deusas, passei uma boa quantidade de tempo nesta posição durante os últimos dois dias. Ela cravou os olhos em suas mãos desejando que esquentassem e queimassem as fibras, mas não houve nada. O excessivo cansaço parecia ter reduzido drasticamente o fogo de seu sistema. E depois de todo o prazer que tinha recebido de Rainek e do dragão, isso dizia algo.

Não sabia quanto tempo estava prostrada ali: suas pernas abertas, seus seqüestradores observando de seus esconderijos.

Então, ela escutou o pesado bater de asas. Asas grandes. Asas de dragão. E um grito que sacudiu as cordas que a amarravam.

A criatura era negra contra o céu noturno, descendo rapidamente para o afloramento de rochas. Ela tragou profundamente, inalando pois sem dúvida seu fôlego foi expulso dela. O feroz grito se repetiu enquanto passava rapidamente, aterrissando nas rochas abaixo de suas pernas.

O dragão não olhou ao redor. Uma luz furiosa resplandeceu em seus olhos azulados enquanto cravava os olhos nela.

 _Te tocaram?_

Levou um momento para assimilar o significado de sua pergunta, mas soube imediatamente o que ocorreria aos homens se dissesse que sim. O dragão os queimaria a todos.

— Cuidado, eles… — não teve possibilidade de terminar sua advertência. O primeiro homem atacou, arrojando uma longa lança no lado do dragão. O dragão gritou e fustigou ao redor lançando um golpe ao homem. Os outros emergiram de seus esconderijos entre as rochas; espadas e adagas brilhando intensamente na brilhante luz da lua.

Atacaram em ondas, atacando e retirando-se, só para atacar do lado contrário. O dragão bateu sua cauda ao redor, golpeando três homens nas rochas, mas não foi suficiente. Havia muitos apunhalando e perfurando sua dura pele. O sangue começou a fluir das inúmeras feridas de seu lado.

Tiana puxou as cordas que a seguravam. Não podia permanecer observando isto. Estavam matando-o.

O calor flamejou em suas mãos. O medo não tinha sido suficiente. Requereu cólera. Enquanto o fogo fluía através de seu corpo, agarrou as cordas e liberou a repentina sacudida de calor em suas palmas. O cânhamo se desintegrou sob as chamas. Rompeu as ataduras ao redor de seus tornozelos e se levantou. Não parou para pensar, não considerou seu segredo. Abriu as palmas e golpeou ao homem mais próximo com toda a cólera e fúria dentro dela.

As chamas estalaram e o golpearam para trás, jogando-o contra as rochas. Ele caiu no chão, seus olhos fechados.

— É uma bruxa de fogo! — escutou-se um grito. Tiana o ignorou e enviou outra rajada de fogo para os homens que cortavam o lado esquerdo do dragão. Suas chamas os rodearam e seus gritos encheram a noite. Ela observou como se retiravam, apagando o fogo e as faíscas de seus couros e sedas.

O dragão aproveitou e deu a volta para enfrentar outro grupo. Com um rápido movimento de sua enorme cabeça, atirou-os voando. Os corpos caíram com sons terríveis contra as rochas. Ele abriu sua boca e os envolveu em chamas. Tiana adiantou, seu cabelo flutuando no vento da noite, formando selvagens redemoinhos de fios ao redor de seu rosto.

Uma estranha energia brotou dentro dela. Era forte e poderosa. Uma deusa guerreira protegendo seu amante. Seguiu os homens enquanto corriam, enviando descargas de fogo neles, obrigando-os a se retirar. Como se o fogo dentro dela fosse ilimitado, enviou onda após onda de chamas, encontrando vingança em seus gritos de dor. A luxuosa roupa de couro e seda se queimou rapidamente. Ela teve o cuidado de dirigir seu fogo para o couro, mas sabia que alguns deles se queimariam.

Perseguiu-os através das rochas até que deixaram cair suas espadas e escaparam. Parou e observou a escuridão, até que a noite ficou quieta. Deu a volta e retornou a clareira.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente, sem saber quem ficou. O dragão estava sozinho. Os corpos jaziam em espremidos montes nas bordas das rochas. Alguns respiravam. Outros não. Quando ela desceu da rocha, o dragão moveu com dificuldade a cabeça para olhá-la.

 _Minha._

Desta vez, a voz era diferente. Mais suave, mais débil.

 _Te tocaram?_

Embora sua voz fosse sussurrada fracamente, ela soube que a resposta era importante.

— Não. Só me trouxeram aqui. — Sacudiu a cabeça para acompanhar suas palavras. — Não me machucaram. — Uma débil faísca de cólera explodiu nos olhos do dragão. — Ou me agradaram — acrescentou rapidamente. Seus captores tinham sido suficientemente castigados. De certa forma a reprimenda potencial do dragão pareceu muito áspera. Ela deixaria à rainha tratar com os saqueadores uma vez que retornasse ao Torreão.

 _Minha?_

A pergunta foi um mero vaio enquanto o dragão desabava no chão. Tiana sufocou um grito quando ele caiu, a enorme lança sobressaindo de seu lado. Sangue marrom-escuro, iluminado à luz da lua, fluía livremente das muitas feridas que tinha no lado e no pescoço.

— OH, não. Dragão?

 _Denith._

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, sem entender.

— O que é Denith?

 _Eu. Denith._

— Denith? É esse seu nome? — perguntou ela, sentindo-se responsável pela morte desta criatura magnífica.

 _Sim._

— Bem, agüenta, Denith. Pensaremos em algo. Simplesmente não morra.

A besta não respondeu. O negro em seus olhos se desvaneceu e apareceu um indício de âmbar. Ela tinha ouvido dizer que os olhos de um dragão mudavam de cor mas não compreendia o significado. O que ela deveria fazer? Como se curaria um dragão? Ele tinha sido atacado tentando salvá-la — ou recuperá-la— e de qualquer modo ele estava ferido por sua culpa.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado de sua cabeça e acariciou a sólida mandíbula. Suas escamas eram muito suaves sob sua bochecha.

 _Minha?_

Sabia o que queria dizer, assim respondeu.

— Sim, estou aqui. — apoiou-se contra seu pescoço, sentindo seu calor penetrar em seu corpo. O silêncio enchia o céu noturno mas Tiana não se moveu. Ficou ao seu lado, sua cabeça contra seu pescoço, sentindo seu pulso palpitar sob sua bochecha.

 _Fica?_

— É obvio que ficarei. Não o deixarei. — Tocou o lado, olhando a haste. Tinha que extraí-la. Talvez houvesse alguma forma de deter a hemorragia se tirasse a arma.

Os outros cortes sangravam mas a ferida mais perigosa era obviamente a da lança, que havia penetrado profundamente.

 _Amuleto._

Esta palavra pareceu vir de uma fonte distinta. A voz era clara e mais humana. Ela olhou ao seu redor. O dragão não levava amuleto. O que queria dizer?

— OH, bem. Vou arrancar a lança e verei sua gravidade.

 _Amuleto,_ sussurrou ele outra vez.

Ignorou-o totalmente e ficou de pé. Denith grunhiu quando ela se afastou, assim lhe sussurrou que não se afastaria. Mantendo uma mão em seu ombro, para deixá-lo saber que estava perto, subiu por suas pernas até chegar onde a lança sobressaía por seu lado.

— Doerá — o advertiu enquanto envolvia as mãos ao redor do comprido pau. A força e a energia de antes se desvaneceram quando tinha visto Denith cair. Necessitava-a agora.

Invocando suas esgotadas reservas, puxou com tudo que tinha ficado. Resistiu, roçando a parte interior da ferida enquanto saía como fez ao entrar. O dragão gritou mas Tiana não se deteve. Tinha que tira-la. Apertando os dentes, continuou seu constante puxão e finalmente, tirou a lança. O vermelho cobria a metade inferior da haste.

E novo sangue brotou de seu lado.

O dragão começou a brilhar tenuamente. O gemido que escapou da garganta do animal estava cheio de dor e logo se encolheu. A enorme massa se derrubou e instantaneamente se transformou em um corpo humano. O corpo de Rainek.

A surpresa a deixou sem fôlego. O que tinha ocorrido? Como tinha desaparecido o dragão? Sua mente tentava entender. Rainek e o dragão eram a mesma criatura? Sabia, como todo mundo, que os dragões eram formados por um ser humano mordido, mas nunca tinha ouvido sobre um dragão convertendo-se em um humano.

O sangue continuou fluindo da profunda ferida, agora no lado de Rainek. Ele estava sangrando. Entenderia mais tarde, esclareceria como Rainek e Denith eram a mesma criatura. Depois que o tivesse curado.

A prata brilhou através de seu peito, prata com forma de dragão. Um amuleto. Não sabia o que deveria fazer com isso, só que Rainek parecia pensar que era importante. Talvez fosse mágico.

A magia existia. Ela sabia isso. Era uma bruxa acima de tudo. Mas havia magia suficientemente forte para curá-lo?

Dando a volta, tirou rapidamente o amuleto. A forma do dragão estava quente em sua palma, dando esperança que houvesse um pouco de magia nele. Agitou o amuleto sobre a ferida. Não aconteceu nada.

Apertando o amuleto contra seu peito, fechou os olhos e rogou às Deusas que a protegiam que mostrassem como utilizá-lo para curá-lo.

Seu mundo girou durante um segundo e quando abriu seus olhos, contemplou um estranho. O homem saltou de sua mesa e a olhou fixamente. Seus olhos a olhavam com a mesma intensidade de Rainek.

— Quem é você? — demandou ele. — Onde está Rainek?

Ela baixou o olhar para o amuleto que tinha nas mãos e viu que ela estava muito transparente. Aliviou seu aperto no medalhão do dragão e a imagem diante dela fraquejou. Apertou o amuleto e a imagem se estabilizou.

— Onde está Rainek? — repetiu rudemente o homem.

— Rainek está ferido. O dragão foi atacado.

— Denith foi atacado? Onde está?

Ela olhou ao redor tentando definir claramente sua posição.

— No limite sul do Matriarcado. Necessitamos ajuda. Onde está você?

— No castelo de Xicanth.

Rainek gemeu e deixou cair sua cabeça de lado.

Tiana soltou o medalhão. Agora compreendia seu poder. Chamava a casa do Rainek, mas não a ajudava. Estava muito longe. Rainek necessitava agora de ajuda.

Ela deslizou a corrente do amuleto sobre seu pescoço, o medalhão do dragão pendurou entre seus seios. Cuidaria dele por Rainek e o devolveria quando estivesse curado, jurou, porque ia ajudá-lo. Ele não ia morrer por causa dela.

Tirou a camisa e enxugou o sangue. Quase imediatamente, mais brotou. A ferida era tão profunda que a mera pressão não a deteria.

Necessitava algo que para deter o sangue.

Fogo.

Ela abriu suas mãos. As chamas flamejaram através de sua pele. Tinha uma fonte de fogo.

Sem saber se o mataria ou o curaria mas sabendo que tinha que tentar, ajoelhou-se ao lado de seus quadris. Seus olhos se abriram, mas sabia que não a via. Pôs as mãos sobre a grande ferida deixada pela lança. O fogo dançou através de suas palmas. Rezando que suas Deusas e Deuses que o protegessem, pela força e o conhecimento, cobriu o profundo buraco e soltou o calor de suas mãos, deixando fluir pequenos jorros de chamas na ferida. A lenta liberação foi quase dolorosa enquanto o fogo suplicava arder livremente mas ela se conteve, movendo-se lentamente, primeiro rodeando as beiradas. Ela afastou as mãos para comprovar o progresso. O negro riscava a borda do rasgo onde tinha queimado a carne. Mas a hemorragia se deteve onde seu fogo havia tocado.

Esperando não machucá-lo mais, colocou os dedos na ferida e soltou de novo chamas diminutas. Trabalhando lenta e delicadamente, moveu-se através do sangue e cauterizou as veias mais profundas.

Perdeu a noção do tempo, só sabendo que a lua subia e que suas costas se esticavam, mas não podia parar. Finalmente retrocedeu, depois que tinha trabalhado cada área. O sangue cobria suas mãos, sua pele, e sua camisa mas parecia ter funcionado. Não voltou a aparecer sangue novo.

Mas não havia maneira de saber se sobreviveria.

Um esgotamento até os ossos arrastou-se em seu corpo e sua alma após um dia quase sem dormir, seguido por ser capturada e deixada como isca, sem mencionar o combate de fogo depois. Só queria dormir. Cada pingo de força tinha sido drenada de seu corpo. Mas se obrigou a continuar. Verificou suas outras feridas, deixadas pelas espadas e adagas dos homens, e passou uma suave chama sobre muitas delas.

A forte pele de Denith tinha desviado a maioria das espadas, pensou com satisfação.

Acabando finalmente, sentou-se no chão e olhou inexpressivamente o homem que estava ao seu lado.

A ameaça tinha desaparecido e Rainek estava tão curado quanto possível. Sua mente cansada repassou tudo que tinha ocorrido e a revelação que ainda a aturdia, que Rainek podia mudar de humano a dragão e de volta. Que a criatura que tinha passado tanto tempo com a língua entre suas pernas e o homem que gostava de fodê-la era o mesmo ser.

Uma ligeira brisa enviou calafrios sobre seus braços. Vendo que Rainek estava dormindo, recolheu os restos de lenha que seus captores tinham usado para alimentar o sinal de fogo. Depois de arrastá-lo até o lado de Rainek, empilhou a lenha e sorriu enquanto estendia sua mão. As chamas surgiram instantaneamente de sua palma, só a quantidade adequada para acender os raminhos que tinha posto na base. Logo, o fogo ardia alegremente com as rochas e a noite atrás.

Começo a gostar deste poder, pensou enquanto sentava atrás de Rainek. Mantendo sua frente para o fogo, curvou-se ao redor de suas costas, envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu peito e o segurou. O calor de seu corpo fluiu no dele e ela o abraçou fortemente.

Obrigou-se a permanecer acordada. Os homens obrigados a fugir — seja de seu fogo ou o de Denith— poderiam reunir reforços e retornar.

Nas tardes horas da noite, um dos feridos — deixado para trás por seus camaradas — despertou, seu gemido enchendo o céu silencioso. Tiana se afastou de Rainek e ficou de pé, preparada para proteger o homem que amava. Ela tropeçou com uma fenda inexistente na rocha. Amor? Não podia amá-lo. Apenas o conhecia. Tinha-a seqüestrado e fodido. Ele era um príncipe, com um doce sorriso e um óbvio amor por sua família.

O assaltante ficou de pé, distraindo-a do caminho que tomaram seus pensamentos. Ele virtualmente ignorou Tiana enquanto examinava a paisagem. Estava procurando o dragão, mas pelo menos, não parecia ver o corpo de Rainek deitado no chão. Ele a notou finalmente, esperando. A vingança e o poder deslizaram no olhar do homem enquanto pegava uma espada caída. Pensava que estava sozinha, desprotegida; e uma puta de dragão. Ele deu dois passos para ela.

Sua resposta inicial foi retroceder, mas se manteve firme. Nos últimos dois dias tinha confrontado coisas piores que um covarde que estendia uma armadilha a uma magnífica criatura como Denith. Endireitou-se e estendeu a mão, com a palma aberta para frente. Concentrou-se na chama, forçando a tomar a forma de uma bola.

Ele retrocedeu, tropeçando enquanto o fazia, reconhecendo a não tão sutil advertência. Sem afastar o olhar dela ou da bola de fogo que estava suspensa no ar sobre sua mão, ele se arrastou, dando a volta e correndo, assim que alcançou o topo das rochas.

Tiana suspirou, uma combinação de alívio e irritação. Não duvidava que ele retornaria junto com todos os seus amigos assassinos de dragão. Teriam que sair logo que Rainek acordasse.

O sol se arrastou sobre o horizonte, aliviando com seu calor matinal o frio que se instalou nos ossos de Tiana. Rainek continuava imóvel ao seu lado. Durante toda a noite pôs os dedos contra seu pescoço e suspirou de alivio ao sentir o forte e estável pulso. De algum jeito ele tinha sobrevivido a noite. Ainda coberto de sangue, via-se pálido mas vivo.

Mas com o sol, poderiam retornar os homens que o tinham machucado. Sem dúvida que contos de um dragão e uma bruxa de fogo trabalhando juntos tinham chegado à cidade. Agora, os cidadãos tinham o dobro de razões para temê-los. Tinham que se por em movimento.

— Rainek? — manteve a voz suave mas empurrou seu ombro com a base de sua mão. — Rainek, temos que ir.

Suas pálpebras se agitaram mas não abriram. Deu outra cotovelada e falou um pouco mais forte.

— Rainek — disse ela, esperando empurrar a dor que o mantinha encerrado em sua mente.

Suas pálpebras se agitaram outra vez mas desta vez, levantou-os e ficou olhando-a fixamente. Durante um momento, as profundidades âmbar estiveram nubladas e confusas como se ainda estivesse sonhando. Logo seus olhos se clarearam.

— Tiana. — estirou-se para ela. O abrupto movimento o fez estremecer.

— Não se mova. Está muito ferido.

Ele gemeu e fez uma careta com a dor.

— Posso notar. O que aconteceu?

— Foi apunhalado. Ou melhor dizendo, Denith foi apunhalado.

Rainek pôs a mão em cima da profunda ferida.

— Sabe de Denith? — Sua voz estava tensa e tremente.

Ela assentiu logo viu um olhar ausente em seus olhos, como se escutasse uma voz que ela não podia ouvir. Compreendeu que ouvia o dragão.

— Recorda o que aconteceu? — perguntou ela.

Rainek sacudiu a cabeça.

— Pouco. Recordo Denith aterrissando e então se desataram todos os infernos. — Respirou levemente. — Recordo o fogo. Muito fogo. — Tiana assentiu, mas não disse nada. — Denith no comando. A maior parte é bastante vago. — Olhou a ferida de seu lado. Um fresco jorro de sangue começou a fluir.

Ela ofegou e se estirou para frente. Ele a afastou com um gesto.

— Ficará bem. Denith se cura rapidamente.

Seu corpo se esticou e ela soube que ele se preparava para ficar em pé.

— Melhor irmos— gemeu ele. — Esses homens provavelmente voltarão para ver o que restou do dragão e não estamos preparados para lutar contra eles.

Ela ficou de pé e se agachou para ajudar Rainek. Outra vez, ele a afastou com um gesto e pediu para retroceder. Muito. Um pouco ferida porque ele tinha rejeitado sua ajuda, fez o que pediu e se afastou até que ele assinalou que parasse. Logo, diante de seus olhos, ele desapareceu. Houve uma luz trêmula e um brilho, e Denith estava diante dela, suas escamas brilhando intensamente púrpura e azul na matutina luz do sol.

Uma ferida vermelha ainda manchava seu lado, mas ela podia ver que a ferida estava se curando na besta gigante.

O dragão a olhou, sua língua deslizou e lambeu um lado de sua boca. Foi muito fácil recordar a sensação dele em sua vagina, curvando-se ao redor de seu clitóris. Nem mesmo o excessivo cansaço eliminou a resposta em seu corpo, seu sexo relaxando e umedecendo, seus joelhos tremendo.

O negro resplendor dos olhos de Denith se iluminou como se pudesse sentir sua excitação. O vermelho cobriu lentamente para suas bochechas mas antes que ela pudesse humilhar-se na vergonha total, Denith deu um passo adiante. Apesar de saber que este era Rainek — em alguma parte profundamente dentro — teve que obrigar-se a não retroceder. Tomaria algum tempo até acostumar-se que um dragão se aproximasse dela.

Denith se inclinou para frente, lambendo a parte interior de seu joelho, e mais alto, ao longo de sua coxa e logo à ponta de sua vagina. Com uma lambida rápida como se presenteasse a si mesmo com seu sabor, deslizou sua língua ao longo de sua racha e logo se afastou.

 _Delicioso. Necessito-te._

Ela não teve possibilidade de responder quando ele se sentou sobre seu quadril, tentando alcançá-la com suas maciças garras dianteiras. Seu corpo se crispou instintivamente, preparando-se para ser rasgado por suas garras afiadas. Fechou os olhos e esperou, mas não sentiu dor. Almofadinhas mornas e suaves a rodearam. Ela se sentiu elevada do chão. Ele a puxou perto, embalando-a contra seu peito, e seu contato era terno. Abriu os olhos, mas não podia ver nada mais que o arroxeado de seu peito. Seus músculos se apertaram e se expandiram e ele saltou no ar.

O estável movimento de suas asas batia no mesmo ritmo de seu coração, apaziguando-a enquanto o ar frio passava depressa. Tremendo ligeiramente, ela se aconchegou ao calor de Denith, agarrando-se ao dragão enquanto voava.

Deveria estar aterrorizada mas sabia que estava a salvo. Denith a segurou em seus braços e ele não a deixaria cair.

O caráter definitivo dessa declaração aguilhoou sua mente cansada mas ela a ignorou, sabendo que teria que ocupar-se mais tarde com a realidade. Que Rainek, mesmo sendo em parte dragão, era um príncipe e requeria uma esposa como Merena. E que os dragões eram notórios por usar mulheres durante breves períodos de tempo para logo as matar ou as desprezar. Seu tempo com Rainek e Denith era breve. Se o dragão não a rejeitava, então Merena se apropriaria de Rainek. Ainda sabendo que estava pondo seu coração em risco, Tiana tomou a impulsiva decisão de desfrutar. Esfregou a bochecha contra o peito firme e ouviu um ronrono profundo debaixo de seu ouvido.

Aconchegada na besta, foi à deriva em um sono ligeiro, com o reconfortante ritmo de seu coração em seu ouvido, despertando só quando suas poderosas pernas a deixaram no chão. Piscou e levantou seu pescoço. Retornavam ao rio. Denith desceu.

Ela estendeu a mão, tentando encontrar o chão antes que a golpeasse, mas em lugar disso se afundou em água gelada.

— Ahh! — não teve possibilidade de deter o dragão quando a soltou. O frio disparou através de seu corpo enquanto seu traseiro aterrissava em uma grande rocha lisa sobre o fundo do rio. Ofegando em busca de ar, tentando rebater o choque, ficou olhando para cima. Denith inclinou sua cabeça para um lado como se estivesse confuso por sua reação.

Obviamente, os dragões reagiam de forma diferente ao frio, pensou ela.

 _Se lavar?_

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e tremeu ao mesmo tempo. Um banho soava maravilhoso, mas não lembrava que a água estivesse tão fria quando Rainek tinha permitido banhar-se no dia anterior. Denith retrocedeu, encontrando um lugar mais profundo no rio. Ela observou com fascinação como o dragão rodava e se retorcia na água clara.

Tiana se endireitou, seus seios descansando em cima da água. Um tremor a assaltou enquanto uma corrente fresca de água brincava com seus mamilos.

O dragão poderia contentar-se com água gelada, mas ela não o faria.

Ela cravou os olhos no redemoinho lento que o dragão a tinha colocado. Talvez ela pudesse esquentá-lo. Assentou a mão justo debaixo da superfície e soltou um pouco de calor. O calor brotou para cima e fluiu ao redor dela. Movendo-se rapidamente, reuniu um pouco de areia do fundo do rio e começou a esfregar sua pele. Teve que reaquecer a piscina três vezes antes que estivesse completamente satisfeita com seu banho, mas finalmente terminou e deixou escorrer a água de sua pele. O sol a acariciou enquanto deixava cair a cabeça para trás, dando boas-vindas ao calor matutino em seu corpo.

Quando abriu os olhos, Denith estava ali. A luxúria irrompia em seu olhar e Tiana sabia o que necessitava sem ser dito. Movendo-se às rochas que margeavam o rio, encostou-se, apoiando as costas e abrindo as pernas, apresentando seu sexo nu.

Denith grunhiu brandamente, um som que ela escutou ecoar em sua vagina, e se inclinou para frente. Um golpe deliberado da língua do dragão varreu sua coxa e a ponta de seu sexo.

 _Essa é minha bonita companheira. Tão deliciosa. Tão faminta de mim._

O dragão agachou sua cabeça e empurrou sua língua em sua passagem. O orgasmo que atravessou como um relâmpago por seu corpo foi impossível de conter. Ela gritou enquanto ele empurrava nela. O som foi puro prazer. Seu corpo zumbia de sensações, como fogos de artifício do centro de sua vagina revoando fora através de seu sangue até que era muito para que seu corpo o contivesse.

 _Minha._

Tiana ouviu a voz em sua cabeça do mesmo modo que seu corpo aceitava a faminta paixão que era jogada sobre ela. Deu-lhe a única resposta que podia.

— Sim.

 _Minha,_ repetiu ele e retornou com intensidade a sua vagina. Com nada a que segurar-se, ela pôs as mãos na cabeça do dragão e o deixou tomá-la.

Tiana caiu, suas costas esfregando-se contra as pedras do rio. Denith cravou sua língua nela, sobressaltando-a com outro clímax, até que seu corpo gritava de muito prazer. Cada carícia zombadora enviava uma nova onda de calafrios por seu corpo. Não ficou nada para oferecer. Ele tinha tomado tudo.

— Tiana?

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, Rainek estava ajoelhado ao seu lado.

— Denith? — perguntou ela, sem saber para onde foi o dragão quando apareceu Rainek. Rainek fez uma careta.

— Ele se foi. Por enquanto.

Muito exausta pela constante pressão em seu sexo, não pôde fazer nada mais que assentir e suspirou quando Rainek a levantou nos braços, segurando-a com segurança contra seu peito. Curvou-se em seu calor e sorriu. Recordava o calor do dragão.

Ainda com seus olhos fechados, notou quando a luz do sol desapareceu e a escuridão os rodeou outra vez. Ele a pôs no chão e ela sentiu a aspereza familiar da manta de lã. Estavam de novo na caverna.

Sorriu, pronta para dormir, mas Rainek sacudiu a cabeça. Cavou-lhe a bochecha em seu enorme mão e a obrigou a o olhar.

— Pode permanecer acordada um pouco mais? Deixe-me te trazer um pouco de água e comida. — Seus dedos acariciaram seu queixo. — Não te cuidei muito bem. Sinto muito.

Ela quis dizer que ele a tinha cuidado excelentemente. Seu corpo nunca havia se sentido tão vivo como quando ele ou Denith a tocavam, mas não podia encontrar as palavras para dizer.

Rainek pôs um rápido beijo em sua boca e logo saiu. Tiana não podia fazer nada, só ficar ali, deslumbrada e assombrada, cansada de mente e corpo dos últimos três dias. Tinham sido só três dias? Não podia recordar sua vida antes de Rainek.

Observou enquanto ele acendeu de novo a tocha, logo levou água e mais fruta e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Sua pele nua era uma mescla de ouro e sombra na pálida luz da tocha e Tiana sentiu sua boca fazer água. Ele era formoso. Ainda em seu estado, ela sentiu seu sexo apertar-se com a doce vista. Delicioso. Lambeu os lábios, querendo-o mais do que queria a fruta. A lembrança de chupar seu membro no Torreão se filtrou em sua consciência. Abriu a boca quando lhe ofereceu um pouco de fruta, atraindo-a dentro, imaginando que era seu eixo. Deu-lhe água e bebeu obedientemente, mas não podia afastar o olhar. Observou fascinada o suave jogo da luz do fogo através de sua pele.

— Agora, nada disso — protestou ele, embora houvesse risada em sua voz. — Está exausta.

— É formoso — respondeu ela, sobressaltada pelo profundo tom rouco que proveio de sua garganta.

A luz em seus olhos ondulou, voltando-se por um momento em um negro ardente logo ele negou com a cabeça.

— Mais tarde. Depois que tenha descansado.

A decepção curvou sua boca para baixo e Rainek sentiu erguer-se seu membro.

Demônios, ela se via a ponto de fazer beicinho. Denith retumbou dentro de sua cabeça, enviando sua aprovação a direção dos pensamentos de Tiana. Rainek esmagou as sugestões do dragão. Era sua culpa que estivesse neste desastre, com Tiana tão exausta que mal podia manter os olhos abertos.

Deslizou outra parte de fruta entre seus lábios e amaldiçoou silenciosamente a si mesmo e a Denith por seu uso dela. Mas não podia ter detido ao dragão. As lembranças da noite passada — com homens ameaçando sua companheira — tinham retornado junto com a doce sensualidade de vê-la tomar banho e Denith ficou desesperado. A única maneira de tranqüilizar um dragão alterado era permitir acesso à vagina de sua companheira. Porque só o perigo para uma companheira punha ao dragão nesse estado de ânimo.

Rainek não podia recordar quantas vezes ela gozou sob a língua de Denith, mas tinha estado pedindo misericórdia a gritos quando o dragão terminou com ela.

Mas agora havia algo diferente em seus olhos. A luxúria estava ali, mas havia outra coisa afligindo. Uma emoção mais profunda talvez? Rainek zombou de seus pensamentos. Seu coração estava tentando ver amor em seus olhos, buscando quando se conheciam há apenas três dias, dois dos quais tinham transcorrido nesta caverna. Sabia que gostava de fodê-lo — e ele estava condenadamente contente por isso— mas logo, sua parte humana desejaria mais.

Ele já estava apaixonado por ela. Parcialmente pela natureza intuitiva do dragão, mas também por sua risada gentil e seu sorriso rápido. Tinha-o aceito, não só ao tomar seu corpo dentro do dele, mas também ao não afastar-se quando viu que ele e Denith eram a mesma criatura. Em lugar de escapar, tinha lhe curado. Aos dois.

Nunca se imaginou apaixonado por alguém como ela. Sempre tinha esperado alguém mais duro, uma mulher mais guerreira. Tiana era mais de casa e chaminé e ele descobriu que o desejava ardentemente. Desejava-a ardentemente.

Olhou-a nos olhos e viu um reflexo de seus desejos. Descartou-os. Ela não podia querer mais. Tinha que estar esgotada. Seus olhos passearam por seu corpo, e diabos, desejava que deixasse de lamber os lábios como se quisesse o saborear. Seu membro já estava duro, a lembrança da língua de Denith em sua vagina persistia em seus pensamentos. Tinha passado muito tempo desde que tinha estado dentro dela.

Rainek reprimiu a sensação e continuou alimentando-a. Precisava cuidá-la. Era sua companheira, sua mulher. Infelizmente, mesmo vê-la comer era uma experiência sensual e teve que se refrear para não inclinar-se e lamber o suco de fruta de sua boca.

Quando se encheu, Rainek empurrou os restos de fruta para um lado e levantou a manta sobre seus ombros. Acariciando seu cabelo, começou a afastar-se. Tinha que escapar. O desejo de montá-la outra vez estava surgindo através de seu corpo e ela não estava fazendo nada para diminuir esse desejo.

O brilho de prata contra sua pele pálida atraiu seus olhos. O amuleto. Que ela o pudesse ter posto era incrível. Além dos três irmãos, ninguém era capaz de tolerá-lo durante muito tempo. Vendo-o contra seus seios cremosos, ele soube que o queria para sempre em sua pele.

Estendeu a mão e passou seu dedo pelo dragão de prata.

 _Minha_. A voz de Denith ecoou nos muros de pedra.

A culpa se precipitou em suas bochechas e Tiana agarrou a corrente.

— Não estava tentando conservá-lo…

Rainek cobriu suas mãos com a dele.

— Não. Ele não falava do amuleto. Ele falava de você.

 **Capítulo 8**

Tiana sentiu suas bochechas esquentando com a suave declaração de Rainek. Tinha vagas lembranças de Denith dizendo a mesma coisa… e ela concordando.

Mas o que significava? Parecia que o dragão a tinha reclamado; mas e o homem? E quanto tempo duraria a posse do dragão? Tiana não sabia se podia fazer aquelas perguntas. Não estava segura se queria conhecer as respostas. Não tinha muito tempo com ele e não queria gastar aquele pouco tempo preocupando-se pelo futuro.

Não fazendo caso das preocupações que tentavam chegar à superfície, deixou que a conduzisse a sensualidade dos três últimos dias. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou. Era a primeira vez desde aquela noite na câmara que ela tinha vindo a ele. O poder era delicioso. Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e brincou com a língua em sua boca. Ele imediatamente se uniu na carícia. Os duros músculos de seu peito excitaram os picos de seus seios e ela teve que controlar-se fortemente para conter um gemido.

Ele cavou seu traseiro e a levantou, puxando para frente, até que sua ereção esteve embalada entre suas coxas que acenderam de novo o fácil desejo de posse do dragão. Sua perna montou em cima da sua até que ela se enrolou ao redor de seu quadril. Rainek arrancou sua boca e tomou um profundo fôlego.

— Não podemos. Você deve estar exausta.

— Mais — sussurrou ela contra seu pescoço, abrindo sua boca e mordendo sua pele tensa.

Rainek deixou cair sua cabeça de lado e riu.

— Olhe, isto é o que passa quando a gente introduz uma virgem no sexo realmente quente. Elas não querem parar.

Tiana se soltou e olhou para cima. Seu sorriso zombador a fez estremecer. A virgindade era um prêmio entre os reinos mas ela não podia enganá-lo.

— Uh, Rainek… eu não era virgem quando ficamos juntos.

Ele estremeceu como se houvesse se assustado com sua declaração e ela mentalmente suspirou. O que acontecia aos homens? Todos queriam virgens, virgens experientes, isso sim. Ele riu, entre dentes.

— Uh, não, doce, eu sei. Eu quis dizer…

Ela deixou cair sua perna e retrocedeu, esquecendo por um momento que sua vagina estava molhada e dolorida.

— O que?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu era virgem.

— Quando? — Não acreditava. Não podia acreditar. Um homem como este? Ele teria mulheres jogando-se sobre ele desde o berço. Estava mentindo. Nenhum homem, e certamente nenhum homem de aparência tão agradável como ele e que fodia como ele, teriam esperado trinta verões antes de ter sexo.

Mas o indício rosado em suas bochechas a fez duvidar.

— Na câmara, quando eu te encostei contra a parede.

Tiana sentiu suas palavras como uma lembrança potente em sua xoxota.

— Foi a primeira vez que eu fiz sexo.

— Isto é impossível. — Ele tinha ido muito bem. Tinha durado muito tempo.

Ele riu outra vez, mas havia pouco humor no som.

— Não, isto é ser meio dragão. O dragão consegue o controle daquela parte de seu corpo. Pergunte a meu irmão — sua voz ainda espera.

— Não acredito. — Ela dobrou seus braços sob seu peito, que serviu para empurrar seus seios altos e para frente. Os olhos de Rainek baixaram e logo mais abaixo, demorando um momento no ápice de suas coxas.

A irritação ardeu intermitentemente dentro de seu peito. Não havia nenhum modo que ele fosse inexperiente. Mas por que mentiria sobre algo assim?

Necessitando de novo sua atenção na conversa muito confusa, Tiana deixou cair uma mão e cobriu sua vagina. O movimento chamou sua atenção.

— Perdão — disse ele sem sinceridade. Ela não fez caso disso.

— Agora, me diga a verdade — insistiu ela.

— É essa. Denith não me deixou fazer sexo até que ele encontrasse a mulher certa. — Ele andou de novo para as mantas e se lançou à terra, sentando-se no chão de pedra. Apesar do modo despreocupado de suas palavras, seu membro ainda estava grosso e duro.

— Minha mãe estudou os dragões durante anos antes que encontrasse meu pai. Ele tinha sofrido uma mordida de dragão e entre os dois, descobriram que a missão de um dragão na vida é encontrar sua companheira e fazer pequenos dragões. Assim é como começou o sacrifício das virgens. Se o dragão pudesse encontrar uma mulher que gostasse, ele ficaria muito mais contido, e é menos provável que roubasse seu gado e queimasse suas terras de lavoura.

— Mas conosco — meu irmão e eu — posto que o dragão esteve ao nosso redor desde o começo, nascemos procurando à companheira do dragão. Até que ele não a encontrou, nada de sexo para mim. — Ele sorriu e a sensualidade travessa que atravessou seus olhos renovou a necessidade no topo de seu estômago. — Até agora.

— Por que agora? — Por que eu?

— Denith escolheu sua companheira. Estivemos procurando desde que posso recordar uma mulher que pudesse satisfazer a mim e ao dragão.

Uma estranha sensação, próxima do medo, encheu seu peito.

— Companheira? Os dragões escolhem uma companheira? — Era muito difícil entender. Tudo que ela tinha ouvido alguma vez era que os dragões roubavam e fodiam a mulheres indiscriminadamente. E pensou que tinha sido uma delas. Ter sido escolhida pelo dragão… ela não estava segura como sentir-se sobre isto. Os varões humanos normais raramente a tinham olhado duas vezes, mas de algum jeito o dragão a encontrou aceitável. — O que significa isto, agora que ele escolheu a uma companheira?

O sorriso preguiçoso de Rainek fez que suas tripas se derretessem. Ele se inclinou atrás em um cotovelo como se apresentasse para sua inspeção.

— Você será amada, bem e freqüentemente pelo Denith e por mim, é obvio.

— Quanto tempo?

A expressão de Rainek mudou de preguiçosa a confusa.

— Quanto tempo, o que? Quanto tempo nos acasalaremos?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Não pensou que a pergunta fosse estranha. Se o dragão fosse mantê-la, ela desejava saber o prazo.

— Para sempre. Não haverá nenhuma outra mulher. Só você. Não tenho nenhum desejo de alguma outra. Nem Denith.

Tiana não podia agüentar sua respiração. Nunca tinha imaginado ouvir aquelas palavras… não dirigidas a ela. Inclusive os acoplamentos sancionados pela rainha estavam abertos. Ninguém esperava que uma mulher tivesse um só amante em sua vida. Geralmente se acreditava que as mulheres não foram feitas para ser monogâmicas. Havia tantos homens impacientes por servir.

Mas Tiana sabia que nunca iria querer outro amante. Tinha sustentado Rainek dentro de seu corpo e nunca haveria outro como ele.

— Não entendo. — As palavras escaparam.

— Você será a única mulher com a que farei amor.

— Mas Merena…

Rainek sacudiu sua cabeça.

— Só você. Para sempre.

O conceito era totalmente estranho. Um homem que queria estar somente com ela. Ela. Era algo para pensar.

É obvio, ele não era completamente um homem, mas de modo algum importava, não quando a contemplava com tal intensidade.

Ele sustentou sua mão.

— Vem, necessito mais de você.

Ela não sabia o que a atraiu mas não pode resistir. Os pensamentos fizeram ruído em sua cabeça; seus companheiros e dragões, Rainek e o sexo. Quando ele a chamou, seu corpo reagiu. Ela caminhou para seu lado e se ajoelhou.

Suas mãos queimaram, seu poder inflamado pela corrente estável de prazer que tinha lhe dado o dragão. Sabia que era melhor não o tocar. Não fez caso de sua mão estendida e sentou, caindo a seu lado.

Rainek deu a volta, enfrentando-a. Alcançou e apoiou seu queixo com a palma. A ação era tão suave, tão sensível, que Tiana sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos.

Nunca antes teve um amante que a tratasse como se fosse uma criatura delicada. Rainek deixou que sua mão passasse roçando seu corpo, fazendo uma pausa para tocar seus seios e brincar com seus mamilos. Ela olhou o meio sorriso que curvava sua boca quando os picos empurraram para cima, procurando mais de sua atenção.

— Formosa — disse ele.

Tiana sentiu em seu coração o poder daquela palavra. Sentiu-se formosa de um modo como nunca antes. Ele prosseguiu as lentas carícias errantes, deslizando para sua cintura, sobre seus quadris e ao longo de sua perna. Ele não parou, como ela tinha esperado, em sua vagina; mas traçou com o dedo um comprido caminho através de sua coxa, criando um calor através de sua pele quando a enfeitou com linhas invisíveis de fogo.

Com um golpe suave em seu quadril, ele a fez girar sobre suas costas. Tiana separou as pernas, antecipando-se ao pedido. Outra vez ele sorriu, mas ainda margeava seu sensível coração. A lenta exploração se ampliou, alcançando mais à frente, como se simplesmente quisesse aprendê-la, tocá-la. Dar-lhe prazer. Voltou-se de novo, deixando um rastro em seu estômago e no vale entre seus seios.

Inclinou-se e colocou um beijo suave em sua boca, mas quando ela abriu os lábios para aceitar mais, retirou-se.

— Denith gostaria de te ter.

Apesar do que tinha visto, não entendeu completamente como ele e o dragão poderiam habitar o mesmo corpo. Escutava-os agora o dragão?

— Ainda está aqui — assegurou ele — mas gostaria de te sentir como só eu posso. Permitirá?

Tinha feito tanto nos últimos três dias que esteve de acordo.

— Reconhecerei a diferença? — perguntou ela.

— Meus olhos. Quando Denith está presente, mudam meus olhos.

Quando as palavras deixaram sua boca, aconteceu. O aceso âmbar desapareceu e tudo ficou negro. O negro aceso dos olhos do dragão. Ele se inclinou para frente e cobriu sua boca com a sua. O beijo era profundo e desesperado como se tivesse que juntar imediatamente todas as sensações. Ela ofegava, mas não se preocupou porque sua boca era tão boa; ele se retirou e a olhou.

— Denith?

Ele assentiu devagar.

— Te tenho. — Era a voz de Rainek, mas havia uma sutil diferença como se ele não estivesse seguro que inflexão dar a suas palavras. — Vou gozar dentro de você, minha companheira. Minha.

Ela permitiu que suas pernas se abrissem. Ele afastou a vista, olhando sua vagina como se fosse o objeto mais formoso que tinha visto alguma vez. Tiana desfrutava da fome desesperada em seus olhos. Ele não se moveu.

Ela se sentou e enganchou sua mão ao redor do pescoço de Rainek, atraindo-o para ela. Ligeiramente, pôs sua boca contra a sua. Ele esperou, lhe permitindo fazer o que queria. O tato destas sensações eram novas para o dragão.

Eles estavam ao lado um do outro, só beijando-se e acariciando-se. Denith parecia fascinado pela pele acima de seu joelho. Ela nunca tinha pensado nisso como um lugar particularmente excitante, mas quando ele se inclinou para baixo e roçou a área com um beijo, ela mudou de idéia. Sua língua passou rapidamente pelo mesmo ponto.

— Delicioso. — O sentimento era tudo para Denith. Ela tremeu quando ele lambeu sua pele com a língua, mesclando as quente carícias com beijos, movendo-se constantemente para sua vagina. A antecipação cresceu, sabendo da afeição do dragão ao sexo oral.

A diferença de Rainek, não parecia que Denith sabia brincar, moveu-se diretamente, colocando a boca em sua vagina, acariciando com sua língua a longitude de sua racha. Um estremecimento transpassou seu corpo e Tiana sentiu que ressoava no seu. Parecia que seu gemido o animou e ele voltou para seu sexo como se desejasse seu gosto.

As batidas impacientes de sua língua eram diferentes das carícias de exploração de Rainek, mas não menos emocionantes. Ofegou quando ele sepultou seu rosto em seu sexo. A fez subir, rápido e alto, enviando um orgasmo que reluziu por seu corpo, logo voltou a lambê-la, alagando a umidade com sua língua.

Olhando para o teto, tentou voltar para este mundo. Denith/Rainek ainda a lambia, mas queria mais. Queria sentir seu membro.

— Espera — disse ela. Não lhe fez caso assim ela seguiu a ordem com um puxão brusco e se retorceu fechando suas coxas um pouco. Ele levantou sua cabeça, com um olhar descontente em seu rosto. — Quero seu pau — disse ela deliberadamente em voz baixa, com um tom esperançado, atraente.

O dragão piscou. O âmbar vacilou na escuridão de seus olhos e ela soube que Rainek não os tinha abandonado totalmente.

Sorriu e o puxou para cima, até que ele quase ficou sobre ela. Antes que pudesse ficar em cima, ela empurrou o ombro, o fazendo girar sobre suas costas. O negro voltou para seus olhos e ele retrocedeu contra o chão de pedra. Ela contemplou seu peito, amando os braços musculosos e grossos.

A ferida de seu lado chamou sua atenção e durante um momento a tirou de sua névoa sensual. O lugar estava rosado e curado, embora houvesse uma cicatriz. Obviamente, o dragão se curava mais rápido que o humano. Ela pôs beijos quentes ao longo de seu peito, permitindo que seus seios o roçassem. Ele gemeu; um som cru, animal.

Olhou-a com olhos ávidos como se não quisesse perder nada. Ela afastou os cachos úmidos de seu rosto e sorriu.

O poder se levantou nela outra vez. Tinha duas criaturas perigosas e fortes que a esperavam, a sua clemência.

— Quero te montar — disse ela, amando seus olhos nela.

Subiu e, devagar, passou sua perna sobre ele até que ficou sentada escarranchada sobre seus quadris. Seu quente olhar acendeu outro estalo de desejo dentro dela. Finalmente ia montá-lo. Assim era como a tinham ensinado a foder um homem e ao pensar nele debaixo dela, preparado para lhe dar prazer, enviou um novo tremor a seu sexo. Seu membro estava duro e arqueado, quase apertando seu estômago. Ela quis envolver suas mãos ao redor dele, acariciar sua formosa longitude. Tinha esquecido o perigo de seu toque durante um momento, mas a verdade voltou. Tocá-lo converteria sua paixão em dor. Em troca, deslizou para baixo, até que seus joelhos rodearam suas coxas e seu membro esteve diante dela.

— Quer sentir minha boca em você? — Ela deixou que sua voz fosse um sussurro quando se inclinou. Não esperou sua resposta quando colocou o dorso de sua língua na parte inferior e dirigiu a longitude quente, cheia. Com cuidado, usou um dedo para levantar a ponta e sorveu rapidamente a grossa cabeça em sua boca, fazendo cócegas na parte inferior com sua língua. A lembrança de seus pesados gemidos na câmara de formação voltaram. Sabia o que fazer para lhe dar prazer e agora o usou nele, sugando e lambendo. Brincando mas nunca permitindo satisfação. Perdeu-se na sensação de tê-lo em sua boca, em seu poder.

Pesados gemidos que saíam de seus lábios lhe deram coragem e se afundou mais, tragando tanto dele como podia. Inconscientemente, rodou seus quadris, imaginando o grosso eixo dentro dela. Ansiou senti-lo dentro, mas estava pouco disposta a soltar seu prêmio; ele era muito delicioso em sua boca.

— Minha? — A pergunta a fez retroceder e sentar-se.

A luz em seus olhos já não era negra, nem âmbar, mas vermelha.

— Meu, acredito — disse ela com um golpe final de sua língua. Suspirando com pena, levantou seus quadris e avançou lentamente, seus seios perto de sua boca e sua vagina outra vez sobre seu eixo. A brilhante umidade deixada pela chupada brilhou na pálida luz, destacando a sombra profundamente roxa de seu membro.

— Ponha dentro de mim — demandou ela, levantando-se em seus joelhos e colocando suas mãos inofensivas em suas coxas. Seus olhos vacilaram e flamejaram com entusiasmo quando ele alcançou e pegou seu membro. Dirigiu a ponta a sua abertura molhada.

— Devagar — pediu ela, logo girou quadris, brincando com a ponta de seu membro em seu clitóris. Seu fôlego saiu por seus dentes fortemente apertados e Tiana sabia que não podia abandoná-lo na dor muito mais tempo, não muito mais tempo.

Sabendo que esta seria a primeira vez que Denith a foderia, ela o olhou. Tinha montado antes a homens, mas desta vez era diferente. Seus anteriores amantes a tinham olhado com luxúria ocasional ou fome. Mas Denith a olhava fixamente e era como uma flecha profunda e dura em seu peito… e permanente. Estava além da luxúria ou do mero desejo.

Abriu mais suas pernas, ainda sustentando-se quando Rainek dirigiu o membro a sua abertura. Sua mão livre se abrigou ao redor de seu quadril para assim sustentá-la no lugar, logo a puxou para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que arqueava seus quadris. As primeiras poucas polegadas de seu eixo se deslizaram em sua vagina. Era assombroso, a estranha mescla do novo e familiar. Sabia como cabia dentro dela, mas, quando o montou, ele pareceu maior que antes. E enquanto ela deveria estar no controle, seus quentes olhares a advertiram que ele estava no limite. Permitiu que a dirigisse para baixo, levando mais dele dentro dela. Não se precipitou mas tampouco parou. A cor de seus olhos mudou para âmbar e de volta ao negro.

Ambas as criaturas lutavam pelo controle.

Uma onda de poder feminino disparou nela.

Riu e empurrou para baixo, colocando dentro dela os últimos cinco centímetros. Rainek ofegava, igual a ela. Agora que ele estava dentro, não havia nenhuma razão para apressar-se. Moveu devagar os quadris, esfregando seu clitóris contra a base de seu membro.

Rainek se esticou e agarrou seus quadris. Ela gelou e afastou a vista dele.

— Meu — anunciou ela. Isto seria sua trepada e seu membro.

Rainek separou suas mãos e as deixou cair na manta.

Com cuidado para não tocá-lo, ela se inclinou para frente e colocou suas mãos no chão de pedra ao lado de sua cabeça. Levantou seus quadris e começou a bombear curto e superficial, só o bastante para esfregar aquele ponto profundamente dentro de sua passagem. A princípio, ela se moveu assim porque sabia que ele ficaria louco por sentir um impulso profundo, mas logo se perdeu no movimento. Necessitava mais. A estável pressão dentro de sua vagina se construiu até que seus quadris esmurraram os dele.

Tiana se empurrou atrás, sentando-se e o conduzindo totalmente dentro dela. Parou outra vez. Rainek levantou seus olhos para os seus com pânico. Ela se permitiu a indireta de um sorriso só para atormentá-lo.

— Fica tão bem dentro de mim — sussurrou ela, sua voz ricocheteando ao longo das paredes de pedra.

Pôs as mãos sobre suas coxas, sentindo-se como as legendárias guerreiras de sua terra, seu cativo debaixo dela, preparado para servir a seu prazer. Rainek e Denith, tinham-lhe dado esta força. Seus olhos se fechavam ao notar a força dele dentro dela.

— Me olhe. — Suas pálpebras se abriram e seu olhar fixo se encontrou com o dele. — Quero ver quem me possui. Ver quem goza dentro de mim. — Ela deslizou um dedo por seu estômago. — Quer gozar dentro de mim?

— Tiana — o profundo modo que grunhiu seu nome foi como uma ordem.

Mas ela estava no comando no momento. E desfrutava muito disto. Era assombroso que seu corpo ainda fosse capaz de funcionar, que ainda o quisesse dentro dela, mas ela era ardilosa e seguiu empurrando-se para baixo, empalando-se em seu membro.

— Você? Quer gozar dentro de minha vagina?

— Sim. — Seu gemido era doce e lhe deu um pouco mais. Seus seios saltaram quando ela se moveu nele. Sabendo que a olhava, ela alcançou e pegou os montículos com suas mãos.

Seus dedos agarraram as mantas para impedir de agarrá-la. Ela se inclinou adiante, precisando de seus braços como alavanca para lhe montar realmente. Seu fôlego se misturou quando cada um deles se esticou para sua liberação.

Seus quadris se elevaram quando ela palpitou. Era tão bom lhe ter dentro dela. Necessitava seu clímax, mas queria sua rendição. Lutou contra o prazer, contendo-o quando bombeou repetidamente mais rápido.

— Pelas Deusas, goze — mandou ela, embora isto soasse quase uma súplica.

— Gozarei quando você o fizer — respondeu ele, quase desafiando-a.

Sobressaltada por seu tom áspero, zombador, ela encontrou seu olhar fixo e assentiu. Eles se moveram juntos, uma vez, duas vezes e no terceiro golpe, ela fez pressão, obrigando seu clitóris a manter a penetração. Ele gritou quando explodiu dentro dela. Seus gritos se somaram quando ela sentiu que sua própria liberação se rompia dentro de seu sexo.

Muito esgotada para manter-se em pé, caiu em seu peito. O tempo passou meio nublado enquanto se esforçava por recuperar o fôlego. Rainek acariciou suas costas, cavando seu traseiro e demorando ali. Ele pressionou sua dureza contra ela, mantendo seu membro em sua vagina e girou, empurrando suas costas sobre a terra.

Ela piscou o olhando embora não estivesse surpreendida. Ele não necessitava muito tempo para recuperar-se.

— Queremos mais de você — sussurrou ele segundos antes que se inclinasse e cobrisse sua boca em um profundo e sedutor beijo. Tiana não podia fazer nada mais que responder lhe dando o que todos queriam. Fechou os olhos e deixou cair sua cabeça. Rainek estava em cima dela, ainda dentro dela, suas pernas ainda se enredavam ao redor de sua cintura. Não queria deixá-lo ir. Nunca. Ele sepultou seu rosto ao longo da curva de seu pescoço e suspirou. No momento ela não sabia se era Rainek ou Denith e não importava.

Obviamente, seu corpo não se preocupava. Tinham-na tomado cada um, tinham-na amado com diferentes estilos; Rainek tentador até que ela gritava por sua liberação, e Denith golpeando duro com o anseio de uma criatura que agradava ao máximo seus sentidos. Às vezes, no meio, um assumia o controle do outro.

A luta pelo poder que via em seus olhos era fascinante e sedutora. Duas criaturas poderosas que queriam possuí-la. E ela tinha deixado. Queria-os. E seu corpo não deixaria esquecer. Sua garganta estava sensível dos gritos e gemidos inspirados por seus orgasmos. Suas mãos se queimavam com a chama azul; as ondas de calor irradiavam de suas palmas. Ela se estirou e colocou suas mãos contra a parede da caverna. A rocha chispou sob suas palmas. A liberação fez pouco para aliviar sua dor, mas ao menos não colocaria fogo na manta se a tocava por acaso.

Depois de alguns momentos, relaxou e deixou cair suas mãos, as palma para acima na pedra ao lado de sua cabeça. Dormiu com uma cabeçada ligeira, finalmente levada pelo esgotamento.

Os sons fora da caverna chegaram como sussurros, tão suaves que Tiana não os reconheceu até que era muito tarde. Em segundos o quarto estava cheio de gente, os guerreiros da guarda de Merena formaram um semicírculo ao seu redor, de flechas dentadas e retiradas. Rainek se separou dela; a escuridão em seus olhos a alertou que Denith estava presente e disposto a protegê-la. O grito do dragão rasgou a caverna e se chocou contra as paredes. Dois dos guerreiros estremeceram, cobrindo seus ouvidos quando ele gritou.

O ruído cobriu o som vibrante de um arco e o golpe seco de uma flecha que perfurou a coxa de Rainek. Ele afastou a vista do estranho objeto. Tiana sentou, lançando-se diante de Rainek.

— Deixe-o em paz.

— OH, faremos. — A linha se separou e Merena apareceu. Parecia deslocada com seu pálido vestido comprido e com seus pés calçados no chão de pedra. — Ele não nos dará mais problemas.

Tiana olhou ao redor. Rainek estava de joelhos contemplando a flecha em sua perna. Ele piscou e balançou e seus olhos começaram a nublar-se.

— O que fez? — exigiu Tiana.

— Simplesmente me assegurei que não haja nenhum problema para conseguir de novo a sucessão.

Os olhos âmbar de Rainek queimaram e logo ficaram em branco. Ele desmaiou, caindo com força no chão. Seus olhos se fecharam e em poucos segundos estava caído na terra.

Merena suspirou.

— Isto provavelmente o machucou. Bem, parece que terei mais feridas que acalmar em seu delicioso corpo.

Tiana fulminou à princesa com o olhar.

— Afaste-se dele. — Ela ouviu o zumbido suave da tensão das cordas do arco e sabia que agora as flechas estavam dirigidas a ela.

— Não seja tola. O veneno das pontas de flecha só o incapacitará durante pouco tempo. Mas você é humana. Isto te matará.

— Você sabe? — sussurrou Tiana.

Merena riu e o som pareceu cravar-se na carne de Tiana.

— Por que pensa que o capturei? — Merena se inclinou para frente até que só Tiana podia ouvir suas palavras. — Imagine a força de meu sangue quando meu menino herdar meus poderes e a força do dragão.

E tudo fez sentido. Esta era a razão porque Rainek tinha sido capturado, por isso Merena arriscou-se a seqüestrar um príncipe de outro reino. E pelo que sabia, a rainha aprovaria sua opção. Merena não tinha ido por um brinquedo sexual de boa família, ela procurava um consorte real. E um dragão para incrementar o poder de seu sangue.

Logo que entendeu o plano de Merena, Tiana recordou a confusão política quando uns meses atrás a rainha tinha oferecido uma de suas filhas a Kei, para matrimônio com um de seus filhos. As filhas da Rainha Leika eram apreciadas ao redor do mundo, mas o Rei Kei rejeitou o acordo, dizendo que seus filhos escolheriam suas próprias esposas. Rainek tinha estado a ponto de encontrar uma das filhas de Leika quando Merena o tinha seqüestrado. Ela obviamente não pensava na possibilidade que Rainek pudesse rejeitá-la.

Mas o único modo que a rainha o poderia obrigar a contrair um matrimônio era se houvesse um menino no meio.

— Tentava roubar sua semente.

Merena riu e retrocedeu.

— Ele provavelmente já o terá dispersado aos quatro ventos. Tomarei apenas um pouco dele e começarei uma dinastia. Certamente isto merece umas quantas trepadas. — Ela sorriu e Tiana sentiu que um calafrio percorria suas costas. — Me assegurarei que desfrute. — Ela saudou com a cabeça Tiana. — Se deduz dos sinais em seu corpo que ele é um amante imperioso. Deve ser interessante. Uma vez que estejamos casados, poderia deixar que me monte em vez de fazê-lo de outra maneira.

Os planos de Merena de foder com Rainek e encher-se com sua semente fizeram revolver o estômago de Tiana.

Merena olhou sobre seu ombro a Sienna, a capitã da guarda.

— Capture-a.

Sienna vacilou.

— Qual é a acusação?

— Traição. — Merena olhou com presunção a Tiana. — Ela seqüestrou meu consorte e o seduziu.

Sienna assentiu e ordenou que dois dos guardas tomassem Tiana. A capitã se aproximou quando elas puxaram os braços de Tiana para trás de suas costas.

— Não lute contra nós. Não queremos te machucar— sussurrou ela.

Tiana assentiu com a cabeça. Elas simplesmente faziam seu trabalho. Tranqüilamente, ficou de pé e as deixou amarrar seus pulsos.

— Há algo que possamos lhe dar para se cobrir quando entrarmos nas terras do Torreão? — perguntou Sienna.

Merena sorriu com satisfação.

— Não. Ela é uma puta que seduziu um consorte real. O mundo deveria saber quais são seus delitos.

Tiana ruborizou, mas manteve sua boca fechada. Uma maca foi trazida e quatro escravos machos, vestidos com tanga e com correntes no pescoço, colocaram Rainek nela e o levaram. Tiana não podia parar de olhar quando saíram da caverna.

Merena a olhou.

— Não se preocupe. Uma vez que tenha a seu herdeiro dentro de mim, ele pode foder quem quiser. Ele até poderia querer voltar para você. Nossos exploradores escutaram uma amostra de seu entusiasmo enquanto esperavam a chegada da tropa. É uma amante enérgica se os gritos que eles descreveram são alguma indicação. Talvez te condene a trabalhar como escrava na casa de escravos. Mas depois que lhe tenham tido todos, duvido que Rainek te queira de volta.

Seu lábio superior se curvou quando contemplou o corpo nu de Tiana. Então seus olhos aterrissaram no medalhão ao redor de seu pescoço.

— O que é isto? Isto não é seu.

Tiana tentou recuar mas os guardas estavam atrás dela. Merena estendeu a mão e levantou a corrente pesada sobre a cabeça de Tiana.

— É encantador. Parece algo que uma noiva deveria usar, não pensa assim? — Ela colocou a corrente ao redor de seu pescoço e deixou cair o amuleto em seus seios. — Ai. — Ela o afastou. O vermelho marcou sua pele onde o medalhão a havia tocado. A suspeita turvou seus olhos quando finalmente elevou a vista para Tiana. Tiana deu uma olhada a seus próprios seios. O amuleto não tinha deixado nenhum sinal em sua pele. — Bem, não combina com meu vestido. — Ela tirou a corrente e a sustentou em sua mão. — Tragam-na — ordenou, logo deu a volta e saiu da caverna.

Com a insistência dos guardas, Tiana a seguiu uns momentos mais tarde. Tinha acontecido tudo tão de repente. Tinha passado de deusa sexual a presa. Um pouco de pena encolheu seu coração quando deixou a caverna. Não pelo que tinha feito, mas sim porque seu tempo com Rainek tinha terminado.

O carro de ouro de Merena brilhava contra o céu azul. A má princesa sustentou a porta aberta até que Tiana saiu da caverna, tempo suficiente para que pudesse ver dentro, para ver que Rainek se sentava com os ombros caídos no assento, seu corpo apoiado contra a parede mais distante. Merena estendeu a mão e dirigiu a gema de um comprido dedo sob seu membro, logo arrastou seu dedo até sua própria boca. Sem outra palavra, deu uma portada e ordenou ao condutor que arrancasse. O barro arrojado pelas rodas do carro salpicaram os tornozelos de Tiana.

— Vamos — disse Sienna, dando uma cotovelada em Tiana. — Temos um longo passeio pela frente. — Merena chegaria em um décimo do tempo que levaria andar a mesma distância até o Torreão. Até então ela teria Rainek acordado e provavelmente acabando dentro dela.

Tiana sentiu seu coração despencar em seu estômago e começou a andar, arrastando seus pés a cada passo. Rainek tinha jurado que não aceitaria Merena, que ele não a possuiria. Tinha afirmado que Tiana era sua companheira e que ele não teria nenhuma outra.

Seu coração se aferrou àquela esperança ainda quando queria tirá-lo de sua mente. Não queria pensar nele ou manter esse sonho inútil. Merena o drogaria. Outra vez. E ele seria incapaz de resistir.

Inclusive sabendo muito pouco sobre Rainek, sabia que era honrado. Se Merena ficasse grávida de seu menino, casaria-se com ela. Não importava o que dissesse o dragão.

Sienna caiu. Tiana lançou uma olhada a capitã da guarda. Elas eram amigas, mas a traição era um preço que as fez inimigas. Ninguém queria se associar com um inimigo do Matriarcado. Tiana tinha quebrado uma das regras mais fundamentais de seu mundo: mantém suas mãos longe do homem de outra mulher. Não, ele nunca tinha pertencido a Merena, defendia-se mentalmente Tiana. Se Rainek disse a verdade, ele era virgem quando se uniram.

Mas tinha aprendido rapidamente, pensou com um sorriso indulgente. Os olhos de Sienna se apertaram com confusão. Supunha-se que ninguém sorria quando estava sendo levado a prisão. Acrescente outro pecado a meus delitos.

— Sabe, Tiana, nunca pensei que seria acusada de traição. O que te fez pensar que poderia seduzir um consorte?

Tiana contemplou sua amiga pasmada de assombro.

— Sienna, não acreditará seriamente que eu seqüestrei aquele homem. Ele rompeu as correntes da parede da câmara. O que poderia eu haver feito para obrigá-lo a vir comigo?

— Não acredito que o raptasse — reconheceu Sienna. — Possivelmente não foi com ele de boa vontade, mas eu estava na equipe de busca. Ouvi-os dentro daquela caverna. — A metade de sua boca se elevou. — Aqueles não eram gritos de protesto.

— Não — suspirou Tiana. Não se arrependia. Foram três dias de puro prazer.

Sienna jogou uma olhada ao seu redor para assegurar-se que estavam sozinhas e então baixou a voz.

— Só entre você e eu, fingiu? Ou ele é muito bom?

Tiana sorriu abertamente e não se incomodou em esconder a satisfação de sua voz.

— É muito bom.

 **Capítulo 9**

— Príncipe Rainek? — A voz brandamente sedutora viajou como um sussurro através de sua pele, deslizando em sua cabeça. — Desperta, querido. Está em casa.

Seus olhos abertos tentaram adaptar-se rapidamente à pálida luz dourada que iluminava o elegante dormitório. Uma estranha névoa cobria sua mente, deixando seus pensamentos e sua visão imprecisa.

Onde estava? Quem era ele? Rainek. Tinha o chamado Rainek. O príncipe Rainek. O nome parecia familiar.

Voltou sua cabeça e contemplou à mulher ao seu lado. Pareceu-lhe vagamente familiar também, mas sua mente não podia trazê-la a memória. Deitou-se na cama ao lado dele, as mantas cobriam seu corpo até seus ombros nus. Seu formoso cabelo negro brilhava à luz da vela.

O cabelo negro chegava até seu queixo liso e reto e oscilou brandamente quando ela passeou diante dele.

Chegou uma lembrança imprecisa. Conhecia essa mulher. Só que não sabia por que. Ou por que estava na cama com ele.

— Querido, está bem? — A preocupação encheu sua voz.

— Acredito que sim — disse ele, não querendo admitir que não recordava nada disso… nem à mulher que o chamava querido.

Ela acariciou ligeiramente seu peito nu. O tato de seus dedos era estranho, como se suas mãos devessem estar quentes.

— Sei que teve uma terrível experiência, mas agora está a salvo. Voltando para onde pertence.

E onde era isso?

Ele tentou empurrar através da névoa, mas parecia que se inchava até que o quarto começou a girar ao redor dele.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou, fechando seus olhos, tentando reduzir a marcha do movimento circular.

— Foi seqüestrado por uma de nossas criadas, mas não se preocupe… voltou para onde pertence. — Ela havia dito isso antes. — Aqui comigo. — Sua mão baixou mais para baixo, até que os dedos longos se aferraram ao redor de seu membro e começaram a acariciá-lo. Senti sua falta. Te ter dentro de mim.

 _Não. Não meu._

A voz estranha em sua cabeça gritou, mas o som veio a ele vago e distante.

Abriu os olhos, agradecido porque a sala tinha deixado de girar quando as cortinas foram puxadas para trás. A mulher se levantou em um lento movimento, sedutor, até que se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Ela seguiu acariciando seu flácido membro, mas em vez da luxúria que tinha ouvido em sua voz… viu a determinação em seus olhos. Ela piscou e isso desapareceu.

— Não quer, carinho? — Ela tirou a mão de sua virilha e a colocou em sua própria pele. Usando ambas as mãos, cavou seus altos seios apertados. Era formosa, Rainek reconheceu, mas de qualquer modo, não havia nenhuma reação em seu membro. — Senti tanto sua falta. Parecendo um tolo pela incapacidade de satisfazer à senhora, ele grunhiu e suspirou.

— Acredito que ainda estou cansado.

Ela deixou cair seus ombros e um duro brilho encheu seu olhar. De repente, pareceu muito mais familiar, mas não podia entender por que. Então, como antes, em um abrir e fechar de olhos se foi.

— Entendo. — Sua voz era suave e com um tom que o acalmou. — Vou te dar algo que fará que se sinta melhor. — Deu um copo cheio de um líquido verde brilhante. — Toma teu remédio. — Ele acabou a bebida de um gole. O copo foi tirado de sua mão e imediatamente colocou outro ali. Essa vez era claro. — Só um pouco de algo para te ajudar a dormir — animou.

Rainek não entendia nada. Não necessitava nada para ajudar a dormir. Estava esgotado. E confuso. Mas bebeu. O líquido queimava enquanto descia por sua garganta.

— Dorme agora e voltarei depois que tenha descansado. — levantou-se e colocou um traje de seda comprido ao redor de seu corpo nu. Outra vez, ele foi golpeado pela elegante beleza dela… e sua própria carência do desejo. — É muito bom te ter de volta onde pertence.

Onde pertence.

Pertenço aqui. Com ela.

Não, de algum jeito, não parecia correto.

Tiana contemplou as barras que compunham sua casa temporária. O Matriarcado tinha poucas prisões, mas embora careciam de quantidade, compensavam na qualidade. Tinha passado anos desde que alguém tinha sido colocado nessas celas e o pó, a imundície e os excrementos de camundongo eram prova disso. Ela tinha necessitado um dia inteiro para limpar a cela para não espirrar cada vez que se mexia.

Por sorte, as guardas tinham lhe dada água e panos velhos. A atividade a tinha mantido também ocupada. Infelizmente, o trabalho era bastante monótono e deu tempo para pensar no que fazia Merena com Rainek. E o que Rainek fazia com Merena.

Prometeu que só estaria comigo.

Aquela voz maldita seguiu chateando-a sempre que tentava a expulsar de seus pensamentos. Isso só piorou. Seria mais fácil se reconhecesse que Rainek terminaria por casar-se com Merena e produziria a dois perfeitos pequenos bebês de dragão. Sabia bastante bem que Merena nunca arriscaria sua silhueta tendo mais que dois meninos.

Tiana se levantou e juntou seu balde e panos. Não havia nada mais para fazer. Começou a polir as barras, lavando anos de imundície.

— Não é doce? A esperança de ser uma criada quando seja liberada? — Merena deu um passo na luz. — Isto nunca acontecerá. Ninguém vai te querer. Não podem confiar em você, inclusive ao redor dos varões atados a outra mulher.

Tiana não se acovardou e seguiu limpando.

— Sim, uma acusação de traição, até uma falsa, tende a perdurar — disse ela com casualidade.

— Falsa? — Merena dobrou seus braços em seu peito e a fulminou com o olhar. — Nega que o fodeu? Depois de saber que me pertencia.

Não importava que fosse encarcerada, ou até que Merena fosse tomar o que ela precisava ou se Rainek queria dá-lo ou não, Tiana deixou cair seu pano e cruzou seus braços em uma posição que refletia Merena.

— Ele nunca te pertenceu. E nunca o fará. — Era a oratória de falsa confiança, inspirada por aquela maldita esperança que não deixava seu peito.

— OH, ele de fato o fez. Nem sequer perguntou por você. — Ela baixou suas mãos e vagou diante da cela. — Três dias e pergunta a qualquer pessoa… As passamos todas juntas, dentro de meu dormitório.

A esperança que tinha oscilado com insistência em seu peito durante três dias, vacilou.

— Quero ver Rainek. — Tiana não podia acreditar que o pedido tivesse vindo de sua boca, mas tampouco podia acreditar que ele a tivesse abandonado ali.

Inclusive se não a queria, não teria permitido que ela ficasse em uma cela. Não quando compartilhava a responsabilidade que a tinha posto ali. Conhecia o bastante dele e de Denith para saber que um deles viria por ela.

— Não estou segura de que isto seja possível. O príncipe Rainek esteve bastante ocupado nos últimos dias. — Ela massageou seus quadris para dar a Tiana uma idéia do que Rainek tinha estado fazendo.

— Quero vê-lo. — Ela tinha que ouvir de sua boca.

Merena a olhou fixamente por muito tempo e então suspirou.

— Bem. As guardas a escoltarão para que se limpe e logo a levarão a sua câmara. Se satisfará com isto?

Os músculos em seus ombros se apertaram. Merena estava muito confiante. Nunca permitiria que Tiana falasse com Rainek a menos que estivesse segura do resultado. Entretanto, Tiana não podia resistir. Por que se torturava com isso, não sabia, mas tinha que o ver. Tinha que ver por ela mesma que ele tinha aceito Merena. Tinha parecido tão sincero quando jurou que não haveria nenhuma mulher exceto Tiana.

A companheira de um dragão.

Tudo era por sua culpa. Nunca tinha considerado atar-se a um homem, mas o modo que tinha falado, prometendo … tinha se apaixonado por um sonho e agora se agarrava a isso como sua única corda de salvamento.

— Você não está sendo liberada, entenda. É culpada de traição à pátria, depois de tudo. — Ela observou de cima abaixo o corpo nu de Tiana. Tiana não estremeceu. Depois de três dias na cela e três dias com Rainek, estava acostumada a não estar vestida. — Irá a sua câmara e o verá por si mesma.

Merena encurvou seus lábios em uma mofa de um sorriso então girou e se afastou.

A guarda se adiantou e indicou a Tiana que devia sair.

Apressou-se a seu quarto, agradecida que tudo estivesse como tinha deixado. Queria banhar-se correndo para ver logo Rainek, mas a última vez que se banhou totalmente foi no rio, fora da caverna, por volta de três dias. Levou um tempo lavar e pentear os nós de seu cabelo e três lavadas antes que se sentisse limpa. Finalmente, pôs seu vestido mais bonito, Rainek não a tinha visto vestida assim, só com lã áspera ou nada, e abriu a porta de seu quarto.

Sienna, a capitã da guarda, a esperava. O olhar severo de seu rosto não era de bom agouro.

— Está segura que quer fazer isto? — perguntou ela. — Eles estiveram juntos constantemente e cada relatório diz que ele está contente onde está.

— Tenho que ver — disse Tiana com convicção.

Sienna deu de ombros e a levou pelo corredor. Tiana sabia o caminho, é obvio, mas seguiu atrás de Sienna. Passaram por um grupo de mulheres no corredor. As mulheres, anteriormente simpáticas com Tiana, franziram o cenho quando a viram. À medida que se afastavam, sussurros furiosos ecoaram atrás de Tiana e sua guarda.

Em seus olhos, tinha visto seu pecado, seduzir o amante eleito de outra mulher.

Levantou seu queixo e seguiu andando. Não importava o que pensavam. Seus pensamentos estavam completamente centrados em ver Rainek e averiguar se tinha cumprido com suas promessas

Chegaram na porta da câmara. Sienna se deteve brevemente e fez uma pausa silenciosa olhando Tiana. Tiana assentiu e Sienna bateu.

— Entre — disse a voz sensual de Merena.

A porta se abriu de repente e Tiana sentiu que seu coração sumia.

Rainek estava nu na cama, com Merena igualmente nua ao seu lado. Seu formoso corpo musculoso estava estirado no colchão com Merena se inclinando para ele. Seus lábios envolviam o mamilo, chupando brandamente.

— OH, sinto muito. Estava tão asquerosa, que pensei que demoraria mais. — Merena alisou o cabelo de Rainek, logo se inclinou atrás, dando a Tiana uma vista completa dele.

A prata brilhou ao redor do pescoço de Merena e Tiana observou que ela levava o amuleto.

Tiana esmagou a dor e fúria e fez todo o possível para não fazer caso da princesa.

— Rainek? — Queria ir para ele e o arrancar dos braços da outra mulher, mas estava congelada no lugar.

Rainek voltou sua cabeça ao ouvir o grito de Tiana. Ele olhou através do quarto e a olhou fixa e diretamente.

— Sim? — perguntou ele com curiosidade.

A pergunta golpeou o pouco fôlego que ela tinha livre em seu peito. Ele a observou, inclinando sua cabeça como se estivesse confuso por que ela estava de pé em seu quarto.

— Bastardo. — Ela sussurrou a maldição e girou, andando com passo majestoso para fora do quarto.

Todas suas promessas quebradas esmagaram a piscada de esperança que queimou com insistência em seu peito.

— Quem era? — perguntou Rainek quando a porta fechou de repente atrás da bonita loira.

 _Minha._

Não fez caso da voz dentro de sua cabeça, que se fazia cada vez mais persistente a cada dia que passava.

— Ah, é só uma criada. Ninguém importante. — Merena sorriu e acariciou com seus dedos sua testa.

— Parecia zangada comigo. — Sentiu que suas palavras se turvavam um pouco quando falou.

Segundo Merena, era resultado de seu seqüestro e se desvaneceria finalmente, mas queria que fosse agora… para ser capaz de pensar claramente. Algo parecia errado, mas não podia trabalhar por causa da névoa.

— Ela não está bem, mentalmente. Tentamos mantê-la longe dos convidados.

— Mas não sou realmente um convidado, verdade?

Os olhos de Merena se abriram de par em par.

— Ah, não, é obvio. Mas de algum jeito ela está muito concentrada em você. Tende a incomodar muito. — Ela agarrou seu lábio inferior com seus dentes, parecendo adorável e inocente. — Agora, já falamos bastante sobre ela. Estávamos em meio de algo.

Ele olhou para seus coquetes seios, apertados. Estivera chupando seus mamilos quando tinham sido interrompidos, mas francamente, não podia juntar muito entusiasmo para a tarefa. Não parecia familiar, nem interessante.

E cada vez que tinha tentado sustentar seu entusiasmo, era como se algo dentro dele o esmagasse. Sentiu que lutava contra sua própria natureza para endurecer seu membro com força para foder à mulher com a qual supôs que ia casar.

Não fazendo caso de seu fracasso em seguir, Merena envolveu sua mão ao redor de seu membro e começou a acariciá-lo. Por sorte, não parecia impacientar-se porque ele não podia conectar-se.

— Talvez algo tenha acontecido quando fui ferido e isto faz… — Ele assinalou com a cabeça sua virilha. — Já sabe.

Merena assentiu com a cabeça e outra vez seus olhos se voltaram verde pedra.

— Não se preocupe — disse, embora sua voz tivesse perdido aquele tom calmante, sedutor. Quase soou como se falasse com os dentes apertados. — Estou segura que conseguiremos. Só relaxe.

Ele fez caretas, mas fez o que ela pediu. Voltou-se para trás e olhou fixamente para o teto. Ainda tinha momentos em que o quarto girava, mas parecia que a névoa se limpava ligeiramente. E com isso vieram emoções estranhas. Cólera, fúria, medo.

— Está tenso, carinho. Deixe-me cuidar de você. — Sua voz tinha voltado para o sussurro rouco que usava sempre que falava com ele. O som era irresistível e tratou de seguir seu conselho, deixando a neblina alcançar sua mente. Um quadro se formou em sua cabeça, da mulher loira de pé na porta, os olhos brilhantes, com fogo, feridos.

Ela estava nua. Como sabia ele como era ela nua? Seus seios cheios se balançaram com cada passo, fazendo sua boca encher de água. Os mamilos rosados apertados sobrando nos picos deliciosos. Aqueles eram os mamilos que ele queria chupar. Ele sentiu uma agitação em seu membro, um aperto, talvez até um endurecimento.

— Sim, isso— sussurrou Merena com impaciência.

O som de sua voz o tirou de sua fantasia e se afrouxou.

Ele abriu seus olhos e começou a pedir perdão, mas ela já se afastava.

— Acredito que necessita mais de seu remédio. — Deu outro copo com líquido verde. Isso deve ser suficiente— disse, sentando-se na cama ao lado dele. — Esperaremos só durante uns minutos e tentaremos outra vez.

Ele assentiu seu acordo embora estivesse claro que ela não o necessitava.

Contemplou-a fixamente durante um momento, esperando recuperar um pouco de cor, algo sobre sua vida anterior. Fazia um bom trabalho em esconder sua doença dela, mas quando se recuperasse e tivesse que relacionar-se com outros, iam descobrir que ele não recordava nada.

Merena apertou seus lábios e golpeou ligeiramente com seus dedos no colchão, obviamente impaciente. Depois de longos momentos silenciosos, ela estendeu a mão e esfregou seu membro. Seus dedos estavam frescos e ele tinha a estranha visão que a mão que deveria o tocar estava sempre quente.

— Notou algo? — perguntou ela.

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça. Merena suspirou e alcançou a jarra de seu remédio. Ele gemeu silenciosamente. Pensou que o que lhe dava não ajudava.

Ela se endireitou e ele ouviu um golpe surdo contra seu peito. Merena assobiou e moveu com um puxão a peça de prata afastando-a da pele. Ela rapidamente arrancou o colar e começou a colocá-lo na mesa ao lado da cama.

— O que é isto? — perguntou, esperando distraí-la.

Ela sustentou a corrente.

— É um colar que levo. Você me deu isso.

— É um dragão. — Seus olhos ainda não enfocavam bem assim teve que aproximar-se para vê-lo.

Estendendo a mão, acariciou a prata com seu indicador.

A dor disparou por sua mão, seu braço e seu peito. Caiu de novo na cama ofegante lutando contra as ondas de agonia.

— Rainek? Está bem? O que aconteceu?

A voz suave e sussurrante se foi e em seu lugar havia uma mescla de pânico e irritação.

— Estou bem — respondeu, sua mente formava redemoinhos com luzes e cores.

Isso era diferente. A névoa se foi. Cada imagem agora era clara.

E a voz dentro de sua cabeça gritou.

 _Minha!_

Como se o tato do medalhão tivesse queimado o veneno de seu corpo ou houvesse conectado de novo com sua alma, sua vida voltou para ele. Com um dragão irritado.

 _Escuta-me, agora? exigiu Denith._

 _Sim._

 _Não podia abrir caminho._

 _Sei._

— O que acontece, querido?

Seu estômago se revolveu com o apelido afetuoso. Não era seu querido. Era de Tiana.

Ah não. Tiana.

 _Minha?_

Talvez nunca mais, pensou ele. Não depois de vê-lo na cama com Merena.

— Rainek? — O tom duro de Merena exigiu uma resposta.

— Sinto muito. Devo ter distendido um músculo quando estive contigo. Acredito que devo descansar.

Ela apertou os olhos com suspeita mas sorriu.

— Te deixarei dormir. Aqui tem — deu um copo do líquido claro.

Levou-o ao seu nariz e pôde cheirar o veneno, mas sabia que não tinha nenhuma escolha. Sua mente estava clara, mas o resto de seu corpo ainda estava sob a influência de suas poções. Bebeu o conteúdo de um gole, e devolveu o copo. Imediatamente ela se levantou e colocou seu vestido. Com um sorriso tenso, deu a volta e deixou o quarto.

Rainek esperou até estar seguro que tinha saído, logo agarrou o urinol debaixo da cama e vomitou tanto do líquido como pôde. Quando esvaziou o conteúdo de seu estômago, sentou-se no lado da cama. Estava débil e tremente. Com o que fosse que ela o estava drogando, tinha drenado a força de seu corpo.

Mas sua mente estava clara, pela primeira vez em três dias podia pensar.

Tinha que recuperar suas forças e encontrar Tiana.

Denith esteve de acordo, Rainek nunca tinha estado tão contente ao ouvir o dragão em sua cabeça.

Precisou de outros dois dias para que fosse capaz de andar ao redor do quarto sem cansar-se. Merena seguia o drogando com o afrodisíaco e com poções para dormir. O afrodisíaco não tinha nenhum efeito e ele era capaz de vomitar a maior parte das poções de sono.

Ao meio dia do terceiro dia, contemplou Merena com a vaga expressão que tinha aperfeiçoado e deu de ombros.

— Sinto muito. Não sei o que está mal comigo.

Ela suspirou e tirou a mão de sua entreperna.

— Está bem. Aqui tem. — Bruscamente pôs outra taça de suco de reconi em sua mão.

Tinha abandonado toda aparência de ser doce e carinhosa. Ele o bebeu e tentou parecer confuso e indefeso. Odiava essa combinação, mas tinha aprendido a rebater os efeitos. Simplesmente não se permitia pensar em Tiana enquanto Merena estava perto. Assim que ela deixasse o quarto, Denith uivaria e o membro de Rainek ficaria tão duro que queria gritar de necessidade por copular com sua companheira.

As poções eram relativamente fáceis de resistir. Os feitiços eram mais difíceis de combater. O poder de Merena era forte, mas ela se aborrecia rapidamente. Provavelmente porque tinha desperdiçado três dias tentando convencer seu membro a levantar-se. Ela fez dançar suas mãos sobre sua virilha. A pressão aumentou. Rainek manteve o rosto inexpressivo mas ajudou Denith em sua luta.

Um suave golpe à porta afastou Merena. Abriu a porta e escutou enquanto uma das criadas falava em sussurros.

Com uma inclinação de cabeça, Merena fechou a porta. Sem falar, colocou o vestido e se penteou com os dedos. Então deu a volta e sorriu.

— Minha mãe está aqui.

Rainek sentiu que seus olhos se clareavam durante um momento.

— Como diz?

— Minha mãe, a Rainha Leika está aqui e gostaria de te conhecer. — Merena passeou até a cama. — Ainda não te conhece, mas está desejando realizar a Cerimônia de União enquanto está aqui.

A Cerimônia de União? Sobre meu drogado cadáver.

— Dou as boas-vindas à chegada da rainha — disse em troca.

Pareceu aliviada por sua resposta.

— Bem. Necessita ajuda para se vestir?

Ele vacilou e logo negou devagar com a cabeça. A ilusão que tinha criado devia ser mantida. Além de tudo o que tinha aprendido, sabia que Merena era perigosa. Tiana o tinha advertido que Merena faria qualquer coisa para conseguir seus desejos. Nunca teria suposto que alguma mulher pudesse ir tão longe para casar-se com ele. Podia ter sido adulador se pensasse que o amava ou pelo menos o desejava. Mas não podia imaginar nenhuma razão para sua obsessão. Não era o herdeiro de seu pai. Ela não se converteria em rainha de Xicanth.

Merena esboçou um sorriso e saiu. A porta se fechou de repente atrás dela. Rainek permitiu que a tensão fluísse de seu corpo. Não havia nenhum modo que pudesse unir-se com aquela mulher, mas se pudesse falar com a rainha, poderia solicitar Tiana.

E logo poderia pedir perdão a Tiana.

Denith trovejou seu acordo. O dragão tinha permanecido notavelmente contido nos últimos dias, sem obrigar Rainek a perseguir e reclamar sua companheira.

Saiu da cama e correu ao armário. Sua roupa, obviamente trazida quando foi originalmente seqüestrado, tinha sido pendurada com esmero, mantendo a ilusão que ele vivia com ela.

A ilusão estava a ponto de romper-se diante da Rainha Leika.

Seu irmão não ficaria feliz, Bren confiava na diplomacia de Rainek, apesar de tudo, mas entenderia. O desejo de um dragão por sua companheira tinha prioridade sobre tudo. É obvio, Rainek estava bastante seguro que depois de rejeitar Merena, a relação de sua família com o Matriarcado estaria morta.

Um golpe o devolveu à realidade. Uma moça abriu a porta e sorriu timidamente. Ia vestida com um traje cinza claro e seu cabelo caía liso ao redor de seu rosto. Ela baixou os olhos no momento em que ele a olhou.

— Sua Alteza, Sua Majestade está pronta para recebê-lo agora.

Rainek assentiu e se recuperou, mantendo tenso controle sobre Denith. Seguiu à criada pelos corredores e foi conduzido a uma câmara grande que obviamente servia como salão do trono da rainha. A criada o fez entrar com uma reverência.

Andou para o frente do salão. A rainha sentada em seu trono, inclinada a um lado em tranqüila discussão com Merena. Com aspecto paciente, Rainek esperou que sua presença fosse reconhecida. Finalmente a Rainha Leika e a Princesa Merena se voltaram para ele.

— Bem vindo, Príncipe Rainek. Envio minhas saudações a seus pais.

— Eles também enviaram suas saudações, embora não estou seguro que tivessem usado tal cortesia ao saber que me encontraria com você sob estas circunstâncias. — A preocupação e o medo cruzaram através do rosto de Merena.

A rainha Leika simplesmente sorriu com serenidade.

— Sim, minha perversa filha. — Olhou indulgentemente a Merena. — Acaba de me contar a respeito de sua estadia aqui. Temos tradições diferentes aqui no Matriarcado. Estou segura que se acostumarão a elas, com o tempo.

Disse a última frase com ênfase que Rainek não pode ignorar, mas simplesmente meneou a cabeça lentamente.

— Agora, me deixe assegurar que seus homens foram liberados. Alguns deles solicitaram ficar aqui e unir-se a nós. Estou segura que mais adiante poderão arrumar com eles o necessário para liberá-los de seus deveres com o governo de seu pai. — ficou de pé e avançou, seu elegante porte anunciando seu posto inclusive sem uma coroa sobre sua cabeça. — Agora, falaremos dos acertos para seus esponsais e sua união com minha filha, Merena.

O rugido do dragão encheu sua cabeça varrendo por um momento todo pensamento coerente. Quando voltou a si, a Rainha Leika ainda falava, expondo as glórias de Merena.

— Reis e príncipes de muitas terras a quiseram, suplicando sua mão. Que ela o tenha eleito é uma grande honra.

— Sinto muito, Sua Majestade — disse ele com calma. — Não poderei me casar com a Princesa Merena. Estou preso a outra.

Leika olhou sobre seu ombro. Merena ficou de pé e avançou até onde estava sua mãe. A semelhança entre as duas era assombrosa. A mesma força e elegância, mas nenhuma bondade ou suavidade em seu porte.

— Sim, ouvi sobre sua aventura com Tiana. Não se preocupe. Em nosso reino temos uma visão muito liberal do matrimônio. Uma vez que Merena esteja grávida, poderão ter a quem quer que desejem em sua cama, recordando sempre que não se permitirá governar a nenhum menino nascido sob essas circunstâncias. Agora, falaremos de um dote?

— Sua Majestade, não entendeu. Não me casarei com a Princesa Merena.

O baixo sibilar de Merena quase se perdeu sob suas palavras. Acabava de dar-se conta que ele já não estava sob o poder de suas drogas e feitiços.

Os lábios da rainha se apertaram.

— Comprometeu-a, não é? Não deitou com ela, não tomou ela seu membro em sua boca? Estes não são atos de um homem imune a uma mulher.

Ele estremeceu interiormente com suas palavras. Todas aquelas coisas eram verdade, tecnicamente. Merena tinha tentado chupar seu membro e tinha deitado sobre ele, tentando afundar o flácido membro dentro de sua vagina.

— Sua Majestade…

Não teve oportunidade de terminar aquela oração. A porta pela que tinha entrado foi aberta de repente e dois homens altos entraram majestosamente, a fúria estampada sobre eles como uma nuvem. As duas mulheres que caminhavam atrás deles se viam menores, mas não menos zangadas.

— Como se atrevem a entrar no salão do trono? Quem são vocês?

Rainek sorriu.

— Esta é minha família.

Sem dar à rainha a possibilidade de responder, Rainek avançou ao seu encontro. Seu pai, Kei e seu irmão Bren se dirigiram a ele, ignorando à rainha e concentrando-se em Rainek.

— Está machucado? — perguntou Kei.

— Não.

— Estava— disse Bren.

— Sim, mas estou curado.

— Onde está a mulher? — Kei girou e explorou com o olhar o salão do trono. — Tenho entendido que era uma loira com formosas… — Curvou suas mãos diante de seu peito.

Lorran lhe deu uma palmada no braço.

Rainek sorriu abertamente.

— Sim. São preciosos. Mas ela não está aqui agora.

— Perdão? — A estridente voz da Rainha Leika interrompeu sua conversa. — O que pretendem vocês ao ingressar em meus domínios sem minha permissão?

Rainek quase se compadeceu dela quando Kei e Bren giraram para enfrentá-la. Bren poderia ser um diplomático de nascimento, mas Kei era mais dragão que rei nesse momento.

— Meu filho… — Kei cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fulminou com um olhar de cima abaixo à alta e elegante rainha. — sofreu certo dano enquanto estava em suas terras.

A rainha Leika levantou as sobrancelhas, mas sua voz era agradável quando falou.

— Nenhum dano. Acredito que desfrutou da companhia de minha filha. De fato passou cinco dias em seu quarto particular. Falávamos justamente dos detalhes da Cerimônia de União quando vocês entraram de maneira tão oportuna. — A rainha franziu os lábios em uma careta e sorriu a Kei como se soubesse que ele não poderia contradizê-la.

Lorran obviamente não tinha nenhum problema em fazê-lo.

— Um matrimônio? Entre o Rainek e sua filha? — perguntou sua mãe.

— Sim. Certamente depois de passar tanto tempo de forma íntima, estará de acordo que o adequado é que eles se unam.

— Penso — anunciou Lorran com igual arrogância que a rainha — que nós gostaríamos de dispor de uma câmara onde possamos falar disto em família. Se deve haver uma Cerimônia de União, precisamos nos preparar.

Rainek começou a abrir a boca para protestar que não haveria nenhuma maneira em nenhum dos círculos do Inferno que ele fosse se unir com Merena. Nenhuma paz política merecia aquela miséria. Mas antes que as palavras pudessem sair de seus lábios, sua mãe lhe dirigiu um majestoso olhar que o fez tragar o protesto.

Com esse silencioso olhar disse que não estava satisfeita com a situação e que trataria com ele em privado.

— Então, nos explique o que está passando, por todos os Escuros Infernos! — exclamou Bren com calma. — Desaparece, não dá sinais de vida e logo uma mulher nua aparece em minha câmara, com seu amuleto apertado entre suas mãos, dizendo que foi ferido. Quem era, a propósito? E como pôde usar seu amuleto? E o que quis dizer com…?

Rainek levantou a mão, parando o contínuo fluxo de perguntas de Bren.

— Essa mulher é minha companheira, Tiana. — Entre felicitações e abraços, Rainek não teve possibilidade de seguir.

Bren foi o primeiro a voltar para a conversa.

— Então quem é a mulher de cabelo escuro que afirma que se casará com ela? A rainha Leika parece bastante envolta no assunto.

Rainek lhes deu uma versão rápida do que tinha acontecido desde que tinha deixado sua casa. Não excluiu nada. Sua família compreendeu o impulso do dragão para o sexo e entenderia completamente seu nulo desejo de desempenhar-se com outra mulher.

Sua irmã Kayla riu brandamente quando ele descreveu sua categoria cada vez que despertava e descobria a boca de Merena em seu membro.

— Não tem graça.

— Só pensava que estranha é nossa família. Qualquer outro homem estaria em êxtase.

— Qualquer outro homem não tem um dragão furioso dando voltas dentro de sua cabeça.

Sua mãe colocou uma mão consoladora sobre seu ombro.

— Sei que é difícil, querido, mas a encontrou. Agora só tem que consegui-la.

— De preferência sem causar um incidente importante entre as duas nações — acrescentou Bren.

— Além de quatro de vocês assaltando o salão do trono, quer dizer?

Kei sorriu e Lorran ruborizou brandamente.

— Agora, acredito que posso conseguir nos tirar todos daqui sem necessidade de derrubar as paredes do castelo, coisa que por experiência sei que pode conseguir. — Olhou sua família. — Necessito que todos vocês mantenham à rainha ocupada enquanto tenho umas poucas e escolhidas palavras com a Princesa Merena.

Entrar na câmara da princesa não foi nenhum problema. Obviamente havia dito a seus criados que ele era admitido. A princesa estava sentada diante do espelho, alisando seu cabelo já perfeito quando ele apareceu atrás dela.

— Sabia que finalmente viria para mim.

Ele a olhou de soslaio.

— Por que pensaria algo assim?

— Porque tenho o que quer. — O tom satisfeito o fez querer estrangulá-la.

— devolva-me isso — Merena meneou a cabeça.

— Não antes que me foda. Estou no meio de meu ciclo agora, provavelmente conceberei. Se não, seguirá me cobrindo até que o faça. E logo liberarei Tiana. — Ela soltou o que ele supôs deveria ser uma risada rouca, sedutora. —Se ainda a quiser então. — levantou-se devagar, girando para estar de frente a ele.

Cada movimento estava calculado para parecer da melhor maneira. Seu vestido era de decote baixo, mostrava uma grande extensão de seus seios, mal cobrindo seus mamilos.

Junto com a formosa imagem diante dele, sentiu a pressão da magia. Ela tentava outro sortilégio sobre ele.

Rainek suspirou.

— Conheço sua reputação. Seduziu a reis e príncipes das mais diversas e longínquas terras, deixou os homens suplicando sua mão, mas rejeitou a todos. Então, por que me quer?

Ela deixou sair uma risada grave que ele sabia estava desenhada para ser sedutora.

— Quero unir sua linha sangüínea com a minha. — aproximou-se. — Imagine. Meu poder e o teu, combinados juntos. A força da bruxa mais poderosa do reino e seu dragão, mesclados. Nosso menino governará não só esta terra, mas também a sua e qualquer outra que queiramos controlar.

A luz febril da luxúria enchia seus olhos. Era disso que ela tinha fome: do poder. O membro de nenhum homem poderia jamais inspirar essa classe de reação nela.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Isso não acontecerá.

— Então nunca verá sua preciosa Tiana outra vez. — Seus olhos se voltaram granito.

Denith gritou dentro do cérebro de Rainek e o som se filtrou no quarto. Os olhos de Merena se abriram um pouco enquanto ela recuava.

 _Fique tranqüilo_ , disse Rainek ao dragão. _Não deixarei que nada aconteça com Tiana._

Voltando-se para Merena, cruzou seus braços na frente do peito.

— Soltará Tiana, imediatamente. Valorizará sua reputação entre os Sete Reinos. Sua mãe sente orgulho por sua filha que seduz e rejeita a reis e príncipes de cada terra. O que diria o mundo se se inteirasse que usou poções e feitiços para obtê-lo? Que nenhum de seus amantes escolheu foder você? Obrigou-os a isso.

— Isso não é verdade.

Seus olhos se abriram inocentemente, mas Rainek só fez uma careta irônica.

— Sei por experiência própria que é. E o mundo acreditará. E minha família. — Parecia que Merena ia abrir a boca para responder mas Rainek a deteve. — E no caso desta ameaça não te convencer a soltar Tiana ilesa, proporcionarei outra. — inclinou-se para frente. — Quer a força do dragão? Sentirá cada parte dela quando derrubar as paredes ao seu redor. Manter um dragão afastado da mulher que quer é arriscado para qualquer um.

Denith ecoou no pensamento, jurando silenciosamente que sua vingança seria inexprimível se sua deliciosa companheira fosse danificada.

Merena suspirou e deu de ombros dramaticamente.

— Muito bem, farei que a tragam para o salão do trono.

Denith gritou seu prazer, mas Rainek não estava tão seguro. Merena tinha cedido muito fácil.

Assentiu com a cabeça e deu a volta, mantendo seus sentidos alertas atrás dele se por acaso ela decidisse atacar. Sua família permanecia no salão do trono e pelo aspecto de suas caras e da Rainha Leika, a conversa não tinha sido agradável. Seu pai, mãe, irmão e irmã estavam de pé em um canto, de braços cruzados contemplando à rainha e seus cortesãos. As damas da rainha estavam envoltas em finas vestimentas e os homens só levavam tanga, muitos deles com correntes ao redor de seus pescoços. As mulheres do Matriarcado olhavam à família de Rainek com olhos cautelosos. E não era surpreendente. Sua família parecia preparada para a batalha.

Bren segurava sua espada e estava com as pernas separadas. A luz em seus olhos piscava de verde a negro, advertindo que ele permitia que Tynan estivesse presente. Kayla levava enfeites de batalha apropriados a um homem e estava de pé ao lado de sua mãe. Inclusive Lorran, embora vestida de forma conservadora, tinha o olhar de uma guerreira, pronta para lutar e proteger seu filho.

Então ele olhou Kei. Embora mantivesse sua forma humana, Rainek sabia que Nekane estava a minutos de explodir em cena.

Eles tinham sido corteses quando os tinha deixado recentemente.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Rainek.

— A guarda da rainha anunciou que qualquer homem trazido à presença de sua majestade devia estar vestido só com uma pequena tira de couro. Logo a Rainha Leika ofereceu a Mãe o uso de um de seus escravos de prazer — explicou Kayla.

— Ah.

— Sim. As coisas se puseram um pouco tensas. Conseguiu encontrar sua companheira?

Assentiu.

— Estão trazendo-a.

A tensão que havia em sua família se afrouxou, inclusive a perigosa luz nos olhos de seu pai se desvaneceu até uma cor normal. Bom, normal para um dragão.

Rainek esfregou suas palmas e contemplou sua família.

— Ouçam, antes que Tiana chegue aqui, deveria os advertir sobre ela. — Separou suas mãos. — Não se parece conosco. Ela é…uh, diferente.

— Como uma vez comentou, não somos exatamente uma família normal — disse Bren.

— Mas ela é diferente de outra maneira. É tranqüila. Delicada. — Vacilou. — Frágil inclusive.

Sua mãe soltou um som que era uma mescla de suspiro e risada. Um sorriso minucioso iluminou seus olhos.

— Não seremos cruéis com sua companheira, Rainek.

— Bom, provavelmente ela não é o que teriam esperado que escolhesse. Ou inclusive que Denith escolhesse.

— Rainek, a amaremos porque você a ama. — Lorran colocou a mão sobre seu braço.

Tudo o que ele podia dizer foi coberto pelo retumbar da porta aberta de repente. Ou mais exatamente, quando a porta pegou fogo e queimou até as cinzas em uma fração de segundo.

— Provavelmente é ela.

O alívio apagou qualquer outra preocupação de sua cabeça. Estava ilesa. Estava ali. Denith tremeu em êxtase e Rainek conteve à besta.

Bren se endireitou e pôs sua mão sobre a manga de sua espada, preparado para defender-se contra o ataque.

Tiana avançou com passo majestoso pela porta aberta, caminhando sobre os entulhos em chamas. Explorou o salão rapidamente, ignorando a rainha e suas damas, parando somente quando seus olhos encontraram Rainek.

Um fogo invisível se desencadeou através de seu corpo. Rainek sorriu e se dirigiu para ela. Deu dois passos antes que abrisse sua palma e as chamas disparassem em uma linha ao outro lado da habitação, apontando diretamente em sua cabeça.

— Você, seu bastardo! — Seu grito foi seguido por um segundo estalo do fogo. Agachou-se e a tapeçaria sobre a parede atrás dele explodiu em chamas. Endireitou-se e elevou suas mãos, esperando acalmá-la, e provar que estava desarmado.

— Agora, Tiana, carinho, vamos falar disto. — Estava obviamente ainda desgostosa por vê-lo na cama de Merena. Explicaria logo que deixasse de tentar incendiá-lo.

— Meu único amor. Meu companheiro é um dragão. — Adiantou-se e abriu sua mão. Os fortes ataques verbais convergiam para ele. Arremeteu enquanto ele se escondia atrás de um sofá. O estofo em cima de sua cabeça começou a queimar. — E então te encontro fodendo minha irmã. Quase acreditei. Acreditei.

— Me deixe explicar isso.

— Não quero escutar mais de suas mentiras. — Arqueou seu braço para trás.

O tiroteio que tinha tido com Denith a tinha ensinado que devia estar a beira de seu limite, que seu poder morreria logo, mas sentiu que não se debilitava. Sua cólera lhe deu a força. Uma funda dor se refletiu no centro de seu estômago.

Tinha chorado durante dois dias depois de vê-lo encerrado em um abraço com Merena. Agora, quando as guardiãs tinham entregue um traje e a liberado de sua cela há instantes, dizendo que Merena a declarou livre, sabia a verdade. Merena tinha conseguido o que queria, outra vez. Estava grávida do menino de Rainek. Não poderia haver nenhuma outra explicação.

A dor de Tiana se converteu em cólera.

Bastardo.

Suas horas dentro da cela tinham dado o tempo para praticar sua destreza recém descoberta. Tinha aprendido a conter o fogo em esferas e lançá-las.

Rainek engatinhou atrás do sofá em chamas. Enviou uma bola de chama no chão a centímetros dele e saltou para trás. Mal notava os outros na habitação, embora soubesse que a rainha Leika e seu tribunal estavam presentes. E alguns outros, incluindo dois homens a quem não reconhecia. Não importava. Sua dor precisava soltar-se. Enfrentaria as conseqüências de suas ações depois. Mas acabaria com Rainek antes que isso ocorresse.

— Agora, Tiana, se somente você…

Jogou seu braço para trás pronta para atirar a maior quantidade de fortes ataques em sua direção, quando foi segura de repente, incapaz de mover-se quando dois braços masculinos se envolveram ao redor de seu peito, entrelaçando seus cotovelos a seu corpo.

— Sua futura esposa é uma bruxa de fogo? — perguntou ao Rainek o imenso homem que segurava seus braços.

O orgulho nos olhos de Rainek a distraiu de sua raiva durante um momento.

— Sim — respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Não parecia surpreso. Parecia contente. Impressionado.

— Bem — disse Kayla caminhando e agitou sua mão para retirar alguns dos rescaldos que ainda queimavam o sofá. — É exatamente como a descreveu. Silenciosa, delicada, inclusive frágil.

Rainek chiou os dentes e olhou furioso sua irmã menor. O sarcasmo não era necessário agora.

Deixou-a de lado e se dirigiu até sua companheira. Estava vagamente consciente das outras vozes que rugiam na habitação, mas ignorou.

— Agora, me deixará explicar? — Exigiu quando Tiana ainda estava imobilizada por Bren.

— Juro que queria morrer podre nesse cárcere antes de te ver deitar com minha irmã e engravidá-la.

— Mas, não engravidei ninguém. — Inclinou sua cabeça ao grupo e corrigiu. — Bem, poderia…

Os lábios de Tiana se retiraram de seus dentes e grunhiu. Lançou uma olhada a suas mãos imobilizadas. Outra bola de chamas estava se formando sobre sua palma.

— Não me queime com isso — advertiu Bren. — Ainda tenho necessidade de meu membro, inclusive se acabar com o dele.

Rainek olhou furioso seu irmão e se concentrou em acalmar Tiana. Pegou seus pulsos; devia confortá-la e dissuadi-la de atacar alguém mais.

— Tiana, carinho, não dormi com… Espera, disse irmã? Merena é sua irmã?

— O que? Se faz pior se for minha irmã? — Puxou de seu aperto, mas não a soltou. Embora tomou cuidado de não machucá-la, manteve-a presa. — Se deitou com ela — disse. Atrás de sua cólera, escutou a dor. E talvez algumas lágrimas. — Jurou que seria fiel. Sabia que estava sexualmente obcecado, mas não pensava que não podia esperar estar entre as pernas de alguma mulher alguns dias. Um virgem. Ah!

Rainek fez uma careta. Não só Tiana estava realmente zangada, mas Kayla nunca o deixaria esquecer essa conversa pública sobre sua vida sexual. Mas Tiana tinha começado ali a conversa. Tinha que terminá-la.

— Tiana, não o fiz, não pude me deitar com nenhuma mulher além de você. Você é a companheira de Denith.

— Vi.

— Não, você… — Parou, recordando sua conversa com Merena. Tinha jurado guardar segredo de suas práticas se liberava Tiana, o que tinha feito. Manteria seu trato. — Carinho, tem que me acreditar. Não o faria, inclusive se pudesse. Nunca te trairia desse modo.

Viu a cólera desaparecer de seu corpo e relaxou um pouco nos braços de Bren.

A condenação em seu rosto vacilou e Rainek sentiu seu medo. Estava escutando, mas isso não impediu que levantasse teimosamente seu queixo e os olhos normalmente tranqüilos lançassem chamas em sua direção.

— Merena disse que te liberaria quando você a deixasse grávida.

Rainek se inclinou para ela, assim podia ver melhor em seus olhos.

— Essa era sua demanda, mas a convenci por outra. — Ele a puxou para frente, inclinando a cabeça para Bren soltá-la. — Inclusive se quisesse dormir com Merena… — O fogo explodiu atrás como chicotadas. Agitou sua cabeça rapidamente para acrescentar força a suas palavras. — O que não fiz. Absolutamente. Mas inclusive se quisesse, não poderia. Denith e eu queremos somente a você.

Considerou por muito tempo então se inclinou para frente.

— Isso é verdade, Denith? — perguntou, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

Rainek sentiu a presença do dragão cobrindo a sua como uma teia de seda fina. Podia olhar, mas não tinha nenhum controle.

 _Quero somente você._

O véu se clareou muitos segundos depois e Rainek estava no comando. Lorran pôs sua mão sobre o pulso de Tiana.

— Confia nele, minha querida. Biologicamente, tem o marido mais fiel por aqui.

Tiana lançou uma olhada a Lorran logo a Rainek.

— Tiana, esta é minha mãe, Lorran.

Tiana ofegou.

— Te ataquei na frente de sua mãe?

Riu entredentes e envolveu seu braço ao redor de sua cintura, atraindo-a contra seu corpo. Denith tremeu de prazer com seu aroma morno e sedutor. Rainek tentou fazer caso omisso do endurecimento de seu membro.

— Não se preocupe. Te amará de qualquer maneira. — Assentiu com a cabeça para Bren. — Conheceu Bren. Ele impediu que incendiasse o salão ou o resto dele, de todo modo. Essa é minha irmã, Kayla e… — A levou para frente. — Papai, esta é Tiana, minha futura esposa e companheira de Denith.

— Encantado por conhecê-la jovenzinha e bem-vinda a nossa família.

 _Está grávida._

Tiana escutou as palavras dentro de sua cabeça, onde costumava escutar Denith, mas não era Denith. Era uma nova voz. Lançou uma olhada aos dois outros homens. Seria possível que também fossem dragões?

 _Sim_ , respondeu Denith orgulhosamente.

Com todas as vozes em sua cabeça, levou um momento para ajustar-se ao que o primeiro dragão havia dito.

— Estou o que...? — Olhou Rainek.

Seus olhos eram negros quando a olhou fixamente, como se o sol estivesse saindo dentro dele, a escuridão desapareceu e o brilho de cor âmbar retornou.

— Está levando meu filho — disse sem fazer ruído.

O anúncio silencioso ressoou pela câmara.

Tiveram somente um momento antes que um chiado fizesse em pedacinhos o silêncio pasmado.

— Está grávida e é uma bruxa de fogo? — Merena saiu violentamente do estrado e avançou com passo majestoso para eles. Rainek manteve Tiana perto. Não queria machucar uma mulher, mas ninguém machucaria Tiana outra vez. — Mas sempre foi impotente. É por isso que estava escondida naquela pilha abandonada de rochas. Como é que de repente é a bruxa mais poderosa na região?

Tiana empurrou seus ombros e sorriu para sua irmã.

— O poder vem da paixão.

O rosto de Merena se avermelhou. Deu a volta e olhou para a rainha.

— Seduziu minha escolta e agora leva a semente que é por direito minha.

— Recorda o que disse, Princesa — disse Rainek em uma voz silenciosa que somente Tiana podia ouvir.

Merena abriu sua boca, logo a fechou. A cólera ainda iluminava seus olhos, mas recuou. Tiana não tirou os olhos de sua irmã, mas deu uma olhada rápida para Rainek. Ia ter que perguntar o que tinha falado com Merena. O que faria que ela cedesse tão facilmente?

A rainha Leika avançou. Inspecionou Tiana com olho crítico. Tinha sido desterrada ao Torreão devido que era muito vergonhoso para a rainha ter uma filha sem poderes e a tinha ignorado. Agora, havia um cintilação ambiciosa em seus olhos quando olhou sua filha.

— Por quanto tempo teve seus poderes? — perguntou.

— Alguns dias.

— E já é muito forte. — Cantarolou sem fazer ruído. Este é um desenvolvimento estupendo.

— Não compreendo. As bruxas de fogo são temidas e odiadas.

— Odiadas? Não acredito, mas temidas, sim. — Os olhos da rainha Leika aumentaram. — É um traço estupendo para que o possua uma rainha! — Olhou Rainek. — Pensa se casar com o príncipe?

A realidade de seu poder voltou para Tiana e agitou sua cabeça.

— Não, Sua Majestade.

— O que?

Rainek se moveu na frente dela, bloqueando-a do olhar intenso da rainha.

— É obvio que vai casar comigo.

— Rainek, não posso — disse, encontrando sua voz.

— Mas me quer. — Fez uma pausa e viu um momento de vulnerabilidade. — Ou não?

— Sim, mas…

— E tolera Denith suficientemente bem.

— Adoro Denith, mas…

O contente estrondo do dragão agitou as janelas.

— Então não há razão para não casar comigo.

— Sou uma bruxa de fogo. Não se dá conta do que isso representa? — Obviamente não. — Agora que encontrei meus poderes… — Fez uma careta quando lançou uma olhada ao redor da habitação, marcas de queimaduras decoravam as paredes de pedra. — Minhas mãos parecem sempre como fogo. Queimo tudo que toco. Sou um perigo para todos. Inclusive para você. Não posso aceitar a idéia de te machucar. — Ofegou. — Nosso filho! Machucarei nosso filho.

Rainek agitou sua cabeça.

— Me dê suas mãos. — Segurou as suas, com as Palmas para cima.

Afastou-se, cruzando seus pulsos nas costas. O grande corpo de seu irmão bloqueou sua fuga. Para falar a verdade, sua família parecia constituir um círculo ao redor deles. Era estranho. Repentinamente rodeada por três homens altos e musculosos. Tiana não se sentia nervosa. Não a machucariam. A menos que machucasse Rainek.

— Venha! Carinho, confia em mim — a animou ele.

Seus dedos tremeram e jurou silenciosamente que afastaria as mãos ao primeiro sinal de dor, esticou-se para encontrá-lo, o calor de suas palmas ardia sem controle. Olhou seus olhos, e moveu pouco a pouco seus dedos para os dele. As pontas de seus dedos se tocaram.

Não gritou. Para falar a verdade, nem sequer estremeceu. Esfregou sua mão para frente, sentindo sua palma deslizar sob a sua. O fogo se desencadeou em sua pele, mas não parecia senti-lo. Levantou suas mãos livres e olhou fixamente as suas. Nenhuma vermelhidão, ou carne chamuscada.

— Como…?

— Sou um dragão. Somos criaturas do fogo. — Retornou suas mãos às suas e sorriu. — Tudo o que sinto é ardor e paixão. E amor.

Tiana assentiu com a cabeça, seu coração se comoveu.

— E é obvio, deve se casar com ele, minha filha. Leva seu filho. — Ninguém podia confundir o regozijo na voz da rainha Leika. Quando cada olho na habitação girou para ela, sorriu. Tiana podia ver o prazer em seus olhos. Parecia pronta para bater palmas como um menino pequeno ao que davam um presente. — Celebraremos a União agora, mas quando o menino nascer, teremos um evento imenso com todas as nações convidadas. — A rainha se ofereceu e estendeu a mão a Tiana, tomando cuidado ao pôr suas mãos sobre os ombros de Tiana. — O poder de uma bruxa de fogo e a força do sangue de dragão. Pode imaginar que fortes serão suas filhas?

Um grito do trono chamou a atenção de todos e se voltaram bem a tempo de ver Merena desabar sobre o chão.

— Não é justo. Devia ser meu filho.

A rainha Leika deu voltas a seus olhos e agitou sua cabeça.

— Desculpo-me por minha filha mais jovem. Sempre foi um pouco mimada. Agora, se me desculparem, pedirei vinho e comida e planejaremos a Cerimônia de União para amanhã.

Quando a rainha Leika se afastou, Tiana se encontrou rodeado outra vez pela família de Rainek. Dessa vez sua mãe e irmã se reuniram com eles.

— Bem vinda a nossa família — anunciou Lorran.

Com um sorriso leve, disse:

— Terá que aprender a controlar seu humor porque não quero minhas tapeçarias queimadas, feito cinzas. — Tiana se ruborizou, mas assentiu com a cabeça. — Não se preocupe, querida. Estou segura que logo que se dará conta que Rainek pertence só a você, não haverá causa para manhas de criança como esta.

— Não, Sua Majestade.

— Por favor, me chame Lorran. Estou tão emocionada de te conhecer enfim. — Enganchou seu braço ao redor do cotovelo de Tiana e começou a caminhar com ela.

Rainek olhou por um momento, antes que se desse conta que sua mãe estava esperando ter uma conversa longa com sua noiva. Denith se queixou em sua cabeça.

— Uh, mamãe, tenho que roubar Tiana um momentinho. — Denith grunhiu outra vez. — Um momento bastante longo, em realidade.

Lorran piscou, seus olhos ondeando inocentemente quando olhou seu filho.

— Por quê?

— Uh, passaram cinco dias desde que Denith e eu temos… estivemos perto de Tiana. — Caminhou para frente e levou a mão de Tiana na sua, puxando-a de sua mãe. — Realmente temos que passar um pouco de tempo a sós.

Kei envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura de sua esposa e a puxou contra ele.

— Continua, filho. Sua mãe compreende.

Lorran riu e pôs sua cabeça sobre o peito de Kei.

— Depois de trinta e dois anos com um dragão, suponho que sim.

— Obrigado. — Rainek agitou a mão a seus pais e logo a agarrou e saiu correndo da habitação.

— Possivelmente também podemos encontrar nossa câmara, meu amor — murmurou Kei, não tão silenciosamente, na orelha de sua esposa.

Com uma risada, tomou sua mão e o seguiu.

Kayla suspirou quando observou seus pais partirem, olhou seu irmão:

— Parece que nos deixaram — disse ela. Passariam horas, se não era até o outro dia, antes que vissem seus pais ou seu irmão outra vez. — A menos que você vá procurar sua companheira entre as mulheres bruxas? — perguntou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Não. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de aceitar que o dragão escolha uma companheira.

Kayla sabia dos sentimentos de Bren sobre o tema e se deixou cair.

— Quer jogar xadrez?

— Parece bom. — Juntos viraram e caminharam para a porta. — Rainek parecia feliz entretanto — havia um que de tristeza em sua voz.

— Parece feliz — disse Tiana, reconhecendo a mesma emoção nela.

Rainek tinha explicado sobre Merena e suas poções e encantos. Ela podia acreditar nisso. Tinha sentido, se Tiana não tivesse estado vendo o mundo através de um coração partido, ela teria reconhecido um dos complôs de Merena.

Tiana afastou os fios longos de seu cabelo fora do rosto de Rainek e o olhou.

— Por que não devo estar feliz? — perguntou com um sorriso agradável. — Tenho você. Denith está contente. Vamos ter um filho.

Ele mudou de posição, conduzindo seu membro uma fração dentro dela. Ela suspirou pela deliciosa necessidade que se movia através de sua vagina.

— E mencionei… que te tenho?

Tiana sorriu apesar de sua brincadeira, tentando esconder sua dúvida.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou ele, sem deixar-se enganar por sua tentativa.

— É só este meu poder. — Pôs suas mãos sobre suas costas mas ligeiramente, tranqüilizando-se que não o machucava. — Se incrementa com a paixão. — Sentia que suas bochechas avermelhavam. — Se ficar com você vou incendiar tudo. Os móveis. Minhas roupas. E nosso menino?

Como se não pudesse resistir a um pouco de movimento, atraiu seus quadris e logo empurrou, outra vez entrando dentro dela.

— Nosso filho será parte de cada um de nós. Duvido que o fogo possa machucá-lo. — Sorriu abertamente. — Provavelmente será uma menina, não acredita?

Tiana riu do aviso que sua gente dava a luz principalmente a meninas.

— E quanto à casa, conseguiremos mobiliário metálico, e te ajudarei a se vestir. E despir. — Seu rosto ficou sério. A honestidade em seus olhos a golpeou outra vez. Quando a olhou, sabia que ele falava das profundidades de sua alma. — Faremos funcionar porque não posso estar sem você. Te amo.

As lágrimas apareceram na borda de seus olhos e começaram a rodar pelas bochechas. Como se a vista de suas lágrimas o assustasse, Rainek vacilou.

— Ah, amorzinho, por favor não chore. Por favor, não o faça. — Beijou as lágrimas e logo arrastou sua boca para seu pescoço, beliscando sua pele para distraí-la. Funcionou. Quando ela se retorceu debaixo ele, começou a empurrar devagar, deslizando seu membro nela e sem esforço para chegar ao ponto culminante, movendo-se simplesmente dentro dela. Ela acariciou suas costas, através de seu peito, amando a sensação de sua pele sob suas mãos. Finalmente podia tocá-lo, tocá-lo como desejava.

Amaram-se lentamente e durante muito tempo, deixando que a necessidade se construísse entre eles até que já não podia ser contida entre seus dois corpos e explodiu.

Ela suspirou com prazer, sentindo Rainek gozar dentro dela e logo aceitando seu pesado corpo quando caiu.

Ele ficou naquela posição, acariciando seu pescoço com o nariz, até que Tiana notou que dormiu.

Envolveu suas mãos ao redor de suas costas e o sustentou contra ela.

— É meu — sussurrou.

Fim

1 **Cânhamo** ou **cânhamo industrial** é o nome que recebem as variedades da planta _Cannabis_ e o nome da fibra que se obtém destas, que tem, entre outros, usos têxteis


	3. Chapter 3

_Tielle St. Clare_

A Ascensão do Dragão

3º A Sombra do Dragão

 _Quando criança, o Príncipe Bren de Xicanth viu a devastação criada quando um dragão foi rejeitado por sua companheira e jurou nunca desencadear esse tipo de horror e sofrimento a uma mulher. A promessa foi fácil de manter até que Tynan, o dragão que compartilha sua existência, escolhe uma companheira e exige reclamá-la como só um dragão pode._

 _As próprias necessidades de Bren fazem quase impossível negar ao dragão o sabor de sua carne, já que a besta a deseja tanto._

 _Mas quando Bren sucumbe a contra gosto à luxúria do dragão, dá-se conta que algo está errado. Um dragão só pode ter uma companheira, mas Tynan reclamou duas, não, três mulheres diferentes._

 _ **REVISADO DO INGLES**_

 _ **Envio e Tradução:**_ __ _Gisa_ _ **Revisão Inicial:**_ __ _Sandra Maia_ _ **Rev Final e Formatação:**_ __ _Clara Tiamat -_ _World_

Prólogo

Kei andou cautelosamente na direção da toca do dragão, sua espada desembainhada e solta em sua mão direita. Ele odiou entrar na casa do dragão com uma espada, mas com este em particular tinha que ser muito cuidadoso. O dragão sequestrou quatro mulheres nas últimas duas semanas, as pegando nos campos e fazendas, até mesmo no centro da cidade. A criatura se tornou o terror que as lendas advertiam. E Kei tinha que pará-lo.

Ele tentaria conversar com ele primeiro. Não queria destruir o dragão, mas poderia não haver outra escolha. Parou na entrada da caverna, lembrando-se novamente que ele próprio poderia ter acabado num lugar como este, se Lorran não o salvasse. O aceitasse. O seduzisse, realmente. Ele sorriu com a lembrança e Nekane estrondeou prazerosamente dentro de sua cabeça. Nos dez anos desde que Kei foi mordido por um dragão e o animal se tornou uma parte dele, aprendeu a se adaptar a criatura que compartilhava sua alma. Eles se adaptaram um ao outro.

Kei inclinou sua cabeça de lado e escutou, procurando um sinal que o dragão estava dormindo ou andando. Qualquer som que mostrasse que o dragão estava em sua toca.

Ao invés disso ouviu um sussurro atrás dele. Kei girou e abaixou, espada pronta.

Os grandes olhos verdes encontraram os seus e ambos congelaram. Kei foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

—Pelos Infernos, Bren, o que está fazendo aqui?— Ele exigiu de seu filho mais velho. O menino, sério até mesmo nesta idade jovem, empurrou seus ombros atrás e enfrentou seu pai diretamente.

—Eu queria encontrar outro dragão. Um real. Nekane rosnou intencionalmente baixinho.

—Nekane é um dragão real e também Tynan.— Kei suavemente o repreendeu, se referindo não só ao dragão que compartilhava sua mente, mas também ao que nasceu como uma parte de Bren.

O vermelho se insinuou nas bochechas de Bren e o menino balançou a cabeça. —Um dragão selvagem então. Sempre que um dragão está causando problemas, os aldeãos chamam você para lidar com isto. Eu quero ver o que faz quando encontra com eles.

Kei balançou a cabeça lentamente. —Como chegou aqui?

—Tynan.

Significava que ele se transformou em dragão e voou através da terra.

—Você podia ter sido visto.— Os dragões eram tão temidos que se um aldeão visse um imediatamente lançava setas na criatura que passava.

—Eu fiquei na sombra de Nekane.

Kei não teve nenhuma resposta para isto. Ele se transformou em dragão para voar até o local também; não podia culpar seu filho por isto. Claro, Lorran iria estar regiamente chateada

quando descobrisse o que fez. —Bem, pode ficar. Mas explicará tudo para sua mãe quando retornarmos.

O de dez anos de idade branqueou. Lorran era definitivamente feroz quando se tratava de suas crianças.

Mas ainda me culpará, Kei pensou. Nekane quietamente concordou.

—Vamos. Vamos ver o que este dragão tem a dizer.

Com seu filho ao lado dele, Kei soube que não podia matar o dragão, então voltou sua espada para sua bainha. Bren, como Kei, estava vestido só com uma tanga. Mais por decoro que por modéstia. Se passassem por algum aldeão, um homem desnudo caminhando pelo bosque despertaria comentários.

Eles caminharam para a entrada da caverna, onde a luz era tragada pela escuridão. Kei colocou sua mão no ombro e ajoelhou em frente a Bren até examinar os olhos de seu filho.

—Eu não sei o que acharemos lá. Seu fogo não pode nos machucar, mas seus dentes podem. Este é um dragão bravo, possivelmente ferido. Eu quero que você fique atrás.

Bren assentiu. Kei levantou-se e levou seu filho à toca do dragão. Apesar de escuro, ele sabia que tanto ele como Bren podiam ver igualmente bem. Os sentidos do dragão lhes permitia a visão compartilhada como uma noite clara. Kei ouviu quando ele se moveu. Não havia nenhum farfalhar das escamas. Nenhum grunhido baixo de advertência para os invasores. E o odor de sangue era forte.

Eles entraram na ampla caverna. Como muitos dragões, este aqui também colecionou pedaços de metal e tesouros, e os armazenou em sua toca. Kei estava contente por Bren observar as joias e xícaras de ouro, mas mostrar pouco interesse nelas. Ele não era uma criança avara. Ele levava sua posição na vida muito seriamente.

O dragão estava no canto, encolhido contra a parede distante. Sangue caía das feridas por todo o couro e uma lança saía de suas costas. A criatura não estava respirando.

Kei caminhou até a besta, colocando uma mão em sua carcaça fria. Os aldeãos alardearam que tinham ferido o dragão. Não, eles o mataram.

—É muito tarde,— Kei anunciou. Ele girou. Bren não estava mais atrás dele. —Filho?— Nekane procurou depressa e sentiu o menino não muito longe. Embora Nekane não indicasse que Bren estava em perigo, Kei não queria o filho fora de sua vista. Ele seguiu a orientação de Nekane descendo por um túnel pequeno e achou seu filho.

Olhando fixamente o corpo desnudo e violado de uma mulher.

Hematomas e sangue manchavam sua pele e o medo estava estampado em seu rosto pálido com os olhos abertos.

—O que aconteceu com ela?— Bren perguntou, de repente soando muito jovem. —O dragão fez isto?

Kei dobrou um joelho e tentou responder. —Sim, ele fez. Você lembra quando conversamos sobre o dragão buscar uma companheira — procurar pela mulher certa para aceitá-lo?— Bren balançou a cabeça mas não olhou o corpo da mulher.

—Ele a machucou.

Kei balançou a cabeça.

—A compreensão do novo dragão é limitada e se a mulher que ele considera sua companheira o rejeita, ele fica bravo. Ele provavelmente nem sabia o que estava fazendo.— Kei olhou fixamente para a mulher também. —Ela poderia ser sua companheira que o rejeitou ou outra mulher que ele tomou e os instintos do animal acabaram por consumí-lo.

Finalmente, Bren girou e olhou seu pai. Os lábios do menino eram uma linha apertada e seus olhos estavam cheios de determinação. Parecia como se Bren tomasse uma decisão.

Capítulo Um

O príncipe Bren de Xicanth recostou em sua cadeira e escutou seu assistente recontar os desenvolvimentos mais recentes na proposta do dragão, enquanto mentalmente calculava as horas até jantar. Não com antecipação. Com medo. Tinha uma longa noite pela frente. O anfitrião, rei Ashure, tinha como ideia de uma noite de entretenimento elaborar um banquete onde o vinho fluía livremente, fazendo que pessoas normalmente racionais se comportassem de modo embaraçoso e ultrajante — seguido por uma noite num bordel. Definitivamente algo que Bren teria evitado… mas não ousava recusar. Ashure via seus bordéis como um dos melhores recursos naturais de seu reino. E Bren não podia ofender Ashure agora mesmo. Ele precisava de seu apoio.

Um raro encontro do Conselho de Reis aconteceria em quatro dias. O pai de Bren, Kei, chegaria junto com os outros governantes dos sete reinos. O objetivo do Conselho era principalmente eliminar as guerras entre as nações, mas a cada dez anos o grupo se reunia para discutir mudanças em seu estatuto. O trabalho realizado nesta semana por diplomatas e representantes de cada reino seria finalizado quando os reis chegassem. Embora eles oficializassem as decisões, quase tudo seria decidido antes que eles chegassem.

E Bren queria ter certeza que a proibição da caça ao dragão fosse incluída na lista de propostas aprovadas. Ele não tinha tempo para gastar três horas vendo outras pessoas beberem e se tornarem estúpidos, mas Ashure estaria esperando sua presença.

Bren suspirou, resignando-se mentalmente a uma longa noite com uma mulher que não conhecia e não queria foder. Talvez pudesse levar alguns documentos para ler, pensou. Teria alguma coisa para fazer se a cortesã que Jaqis selecionasse não fosse interessante. O que era altamente improvável. As moças de prazer de Madame Jaqis eram treinadas para servir príncipes e reis. Poderiam conversar sobre muitos assuntos, dançar, tocar instrumentos e estavam dispostas a realizar a maioria, senão todos os atos sexuais conhecidos.

Não que o último item na lista afetasse Bren. Ainda assim ele esperava que ela lhe atribuísse uma mulher que fosse bem versada no clima político para que pudessem ter uma conversa decente. Que pudesse ter alguma percepção que o ajudasse em sua busca.

—Eu realmente não penso que conseguiremos apoio do Rei Evelant. Ele é inflexível em sua antipatia pelos dragões.— O comentário de Wrea interrompeu o devaneio de Bren.

—Sim, ele tem medo de dragões desde que meu tio acusou meu pai de se tornar um.— Bren bateu a ponta do dedo contra seu lábio inferior à medida que pensava. —Ainda assim não estou pronto para desistir.— Ele sentou na ponta de sua cadeira. —Ele tem um filho da idade de Kayla. É realmente uma pena que eu não possa oferecer a ele minha irmã em troca de seu apoio.

Wrea riu suavemente e Bren olhou para ele. Os lábios de Wrea se curvaram num sorriso hesitante. —Isto é uma brincadeira, não é, Sua Alteza?

—Não.— Bren respondeu com toda a seriedade. Se Kayla estivesse disposta a ignorar as ordens de seu dragão, poderia estar casada agora — e vantajosamente para sua família. Príncipes e reis de todas as terras vieram para vê-la, mas nenhum agradou a seu dragão. Então nenhum a agradou. Ela esperava a criatura maldita selecionar seu companheiro. —Mas não significa nada. Ela não está disponível. Eu terei que achar outra coisa para influenciar Evelant.

—Sim, Sua Alteza.

Fechando o grosso livro de pergaminho que usava para suas notas, Bren se levantou. — Vou dar um passeio. Provavelmente não voltarei antes do banquete, termine estas notas e eu o verei pela manhã.

—Se divirta hoje à noite, Sua Alteza,— Wrea disse, os olhos brilhando com o pensamento dos prazeres da noite.

Bren não respondeu. Wrea não entenderia. Ninguém podia entender, exceto talvez seu irmão e irmã… e Rainek estava tão feliz fodendo sua companheira que não teria nenhuma condolência com a situação de Bren.

O pensamento de Rainek quase fez Bren agarrar o amuleto que tinha ao redor de seu pescoço. Criado com sangue de dragão por um mago, os amuletos conectavam os três irmãos através de longas distâncias. Bren podia contatar Rainek ou Kayla somente o segurando e se concentrando em qualquer dos irmãos que precisasse alcançar. Se chamasse Rainek agora, sem dúvida interromperia uma sessão de amor entre seu irmão e Tiana, a nova esposa de seu irmão. Embora pudesse ser divertido, uma revanche pelos anos de tortura do seu irmão mais novo - Bren sabia que não faria isso. O amuleto não era usado para jogos ou truques. Ele foi projetado para ajudar quando estavam em perigo.

Em vez disso, Bren caminhou em direção à entrada sul do castelo. A floresta estava um pouco além do castelo e não havia um local isolado, onde ele poderia liberar Tynan. Embora lutasse tanto com o dragão, partilhava sua existência, e Bren compreendia a necessidade da criatura pelo espaço - tempo para sua verdadeira forma.

O castelo de Ashure era um labirinto de longos corredores, aparentemente aleatórios. Era um pouco difícil acompanhar os movimentos do sol de dentro das muralhas do castelo, mas Bren estendeu os sentidos de Tynan e escolheu o caminho a leste. Que o levaria até a saída mais próxima do jardim. Virou a esquina e colidiu com um funcionário que vinha de outra

direção. Seus corações batendo um no outro e suas testas estalando juntas.

—Owww,— o outro homem choramingou, tocando com seus dedos ligeiramente o lugar onde bateram. Bren ficou em silêncio. —Eu sinto tanto, Sua Alteza. Eu não estava prestando atenção para onde estava indo. —

Bren piscou e olhou para o servo. Exceto pela roupa grosseira, ele não parecia pertencer a classe de serviçais. Usava o cabelo muito longo e havia uma centelha de arrogância em seus olhos que não correspondiam a posição de um servo. Era alto e espadaúdo, parecendo mais um guerreiro que um trabalhador da casa. Bren silenciosamente pediu a Tynan uma opinião. O dragão mentalmente encolheu os ombros, indicando que não sentia perigo no homem.

—Não se preocupe.

—Obrigado, Alteza.— Ele agarrou a mão de Bren nas suas e se inclinou sobre ele, tocando a testa na pele de Bren. —Obrigado—, disse ele novamente. Ele se ajeitou e foi embora. Bren virou-se e o observou. O servo deu longas passadas, com a força de alguém que sabia que não seria interrompido para servir.

Acho que vou vigiá-lo, disse a Tynan. O dragão concordou com pouco interesse, mas apressou Bren para sair.

Ele girou e continuou a caminho. Quase alcançava a porta de jardim quando uma minúscula figura feminina entrou na outra extremidade do corredor. Ele diminuiu a velocidade. Tynan rosnou seu desgosto. Bren o ignorou, focado na mulher.

Nerra. Ele não a via a quase cinco anos—desde que partiu para casar com outro. Ele devia saber que estaria aqui. Seu senhor era um dos delegados. Naturalmente ela viajou com ele.

Ela deu três passos delicados ao longo do corredor antes de levantar o olhar. Ela ofegou enquanto deslizava até parar. A garganta de Bren apertou. Ela estava bonita como sempre. Delicados e etéreos cachos loiros saltando contra suas bochechas rosa, olhos grandes e inocentes.

—Bren.— Sua voz ainda era suave e sussurrante. Ele sentiu uma dor no peito, mas não sentiu nada em sua carne mais abaixo.

Bren rosnou sua frustração. Tynan obstinadamente se recusava a mostrar qualquer interesse nesta mulher — a que Bren escolheu. Por que o dragão maldito não podia ver que ela teria sido a esposa perfeita para ele? Ela entendia de política. Sabia como organizar festas e banquetes. Era doce e gentil. A companheira perfeita. Se somente o dragão permitisse isto. Mas Bren sabia que não podia casar-se com uma mulher a quem nunca poderia dar crianças. Ou até mesmo consumar o casamento.

Ele viu a paixão entre seus pais e sabia que era possível um dragão achar sua verdadeira companheira — e também sabia o resultado quando a mulher o recusava. A maioria das mulheres não aceitaria como sua mãe. Nerra, apesar de sua vontade para apoiar Bren, teria desmaiado com o pensamento de um dragão a amando.

Não, ainda que Tynan escolhesse uma companheira, Bren não tinha nenhuma intenção de aceitá-la como esposa. Ele nunca arriscaria que seu dragão prejudicasse uma mulher

simplesmente porque ela temia a criatura.

Nada disto importava agora. Nerra estava casada com outro.

—Nerra,— Bren disse, avançando e automaticamente pegando suas mãos. Ela respondeu da mesma forma, seus dedos esbeltos se enroscando com os seus. Suas mãos estavam frias e tremiam ligeiramente quando o tocou.

—Faz muito tempo.

Ele apertou seus dedos e se afastou, olhando para ela mais uma vez. Ela era perfeita. Minúscula, bonita além das palavras, com grandes olhos azuis. Mesmo após cinco anos de casamento, continuava com seu ar de pureza.

—É bom ver você.— ele disse, fazendo um cumprimento elegante. —Como está?

Ela hesitou, então sorriu. —Estou bem. Meu marido está aqui como conselheiro do rei.

—Claro.— Bren ainda não tinha encontrado o Senhor Herenson, mas conhecia o homem por sua reputação. Ele era o braço direito do Rei Evelant e isso significava que estariam envolvidos em muitas discussões nos próximos quatro dias.

Bren olhou ao redor do corredor vazio. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Antes dela se casar teria falado da sua beleza ou compartilhado algum segredo. Mas agora, não podia pensar em nada para dizer que não estivesse fora dos limites da decência.

Então finalmente fez a pergunta que precisava de uma resposta. —Você está feliz?

Lágrimas inundaram seus místicos olhos azuis e seus lábios tremeram. —Eu estou contente.— Ela colocou a mão em seu peito e inclinou-se mais perto. —Nada jamais poderia ser igual ao amor que nós compartilhamos. Prendo-me às memórias quando estou sozinha.

O remorso cortou o coração de Bren. Contente parecia uma palavra tão fraca. Mas sua vida com ele teria sido diferente? Pelo menos com seu marido ela tinha a oportunidade de ter as crianças que sempre ansiara.

—Nerra?

Quando uma nova voz masculina ecoou corredor abaixo, ela puxou sua mão. Ela ergueu seu queixo e enviou a Bren o que só podia ser chamado de um sorriso valente antes de girar. Um cortesão bem vestido andou a passos largos na direção deles.

—Meu senhor,— ela saudou com uma mesura superficial. Parecia um modo formal de cumprimentar um marido, ela nem mesmo usou o conhecido —Milorde—, mas Nerra sempre foi consciente da etiqueta apropriada.

—Eu pensei que você estava no jardim.— A nota de censura fez Bren se endireitar, mas ele conteve-se. Não devia se colocar entre uma esposa e seu marido.

—Estava seguindo naquela direção quando me choquei com um velho amigo. Meu senhor, este é—

—Príncipe Bren de Xicanth. Claro. Eu reconheço você das muitas descrições que recebi.

A ponta de ciúme fez Bren relaxar. Isso explicava a irritação na voz do homem. Encontrar sua mulher conversando com um antigo amor devia ser inquietante. Ele esperava que não influenciasse os debates durante a semana. Ele teria que garantir ao Senhor Herenson que não havia chance de ele e sua esposa retomarem sua antiga parceria. Nerra aproximou-se do

marido. Perto, mas sem tocar. Reservada, mas apoiando.

—Senhor Herenson, é uma honra encontrar você. Meu pai fala frequentemente de seus conselhos claros para o Rei Evelant.— Ele não tinha, mas Bren esperava que a mentira política alisasse suas relações futuras. Afinal, o Rei Evelant era um rei criterioso. Seguramente se cercou com conselheiros sábios. —Estou ansioso para discutir os detalhes amanhã.

Um pouco da tensão abandonou os ombros de Herenson. —Eu concordo. Espero algumas correções importantes nos acordos que se estendem através dos reinos.

Correções? Pensou Bren. Como se tivéssemos feito tudo errado durante todo o tempo?

—Eu espero algumas mudanças também,— ele respondeu diplomaticamente.

—Bem, Nerra queria descansar nos jardins, antes que as festividades comecem hoje à noite. Devo acompanhar você, minha querida?

Os olhos de Nerra se arregalaram e ela olhou de Bren para seu marido e atrás novamente antes de concordar. —Obrigado, meu senhor. Príncipe Bren, foi um prazer ver você novamente.

Mantendo a formalidade dela, ele ligeiramente se curvou. —O prazer foi todo meu, Senhora Nerra. Senhor Herenson, estou certo que teremos algumas discussões interessantes durante os próximos dias.

Herenson balançou a cabeça, mas não sorriu. —Eu estou certo. Vamos, minha querida.

Bren continuou corredor abaixo, não se virando para ver os dois caminhando na direção oposta. Ele não queria parecer o moço apaixonado e causar a Nerra mais dificuldades. Era estranho isto, depois de cinco anos de casamento, Herenson ter ciúmes de um velho amor. Seguramente ele sabia que Nerra nunca quebraria seus votos. Ela não fazia nada que não fosse adequado.

Enfadonha.

Bren revirou os olhos com o comentário murmurado dentro de sua cabeça. Tynan estava sempre lá, mas permanecia em silêncio a maior parte do tempo. A menos que o tema se voltasse para as mulheres e seus companheiros. E era um tópico que Bren se recusava a discutir com seu dragão.

Mas se sentiu compelido a defender Nerra. —Ela é uma senhora perfeita. Enfadonha. E eu não gosto do macho.

Tynan devia estar se referindo a Herenson. —Ele não gosta de mim também,— Bren murmurou enquanto saía. —Espero que não seja difícil de lidar.— Empurrando os pensamentos de Nerra e seu marido para o lado, ele puxou uma respiração longa. O cheiro do castelo com seus corpos e máquinas entraram em confronto com o leve toque de ar fresco e limpo. Bren seguiu esse perfume.

Quando chegou há dois dias, tinha feito uma pesquisa rápida na floresta. Havia uma lagoa isolada, facilmente defensável e difícil para olhos espreitadores ver. Era o lugar perfeito para esconder um dragão. Quando alcançou a grossa linha de árvores, começou a correr, permitindo que a força do dragão fluísse através de seu corpo, dando-lhe a velocidade além da capacidade de um ser humano.

A excitação de Tynan cresceu à medida que se aproximava da água. Passaram-se vários dias desde que o dragão tinha sido liberado. Bren desceu o caminho, saltando facilmente as raízes de árvores e troncos até chegar a uma clareira. A lagoa alimentada por um rio ondulava suavemente com a brisa da tarde. As árvores eram altas e densas tornando quase impossível andar pelo mato. O único acesso ao local era o caminho que Bren tinha percorrido.

Ele examinou a clareira escutando os sons da floresta, tendo certeza que estava só.

Bren tinha mais controle sobre seu dragão que muitos que fizeram a transição. Seu pai tinha sido mordido por um dragão mais de trinta anos atrás. Na época, acreditava-se que uma vez que o ser humano se transformava em dragão nunca poderia voltar. A mãe de Bren tinha descoberto o segredo para reverter a transição do dragão.

Bren, seu irmão e irmã nasceram com dragões como parte de suas almas. Eles aprenderam desde a infância a controlar as criaturas dentro deles. Mas o dragão era uma besta poderosa e precisava de sua liberdade.

Seria bom não pensar sobre a conferência por alguns minutos, Bren justificou. Deixar o comando dos sentidos com o dragão e apreciar o enorme poder da criatura. Embora estivessem em conflito sobre a procura por uma companheira, Tynan era uma parte dele. Bren respirou fundo e relaxou, deixando o dragão o levar.

—O que estamos esperando?— Keene perguntou enquanto colocava suas botas em cima da mesa e se recostava na sua cadeira, equilibrando-se sobre as duas pernas traseiras. Risa olhou ameaçadoramente os pés de Keene, mas não disse nada. Keene ignorou o olhar penetrante. Risa poderia ser líder da equipe nessa missão, mas não era juíza de etiqueta.

—Triant. Ele está verificando o príncipe agora mesmo,— Risa respondeu.

Keene assentiu e acomodou-se para esperar. Demoraria para Triant retornar. As câmaras do príncipe ficavam no lado oposto do castelo em duas pequenas suítes – Keene tinha conseguido assegurar isto para a equipe. Com reis, príncipes e delegados chegando de todos os sete reinos, não existia um quarto vago no castelo. Eram sortudos por ter dois quartos para dividir entre quatro deles. Para conseguir a pequena suíte, Keene tinha se aproximado do mordomo do castelo e feito sugestões de que o príncipe precisaria dela —próxima, mas não muito próxima—. Ela sorriu. De alguma forma o mordomo teve a impressão de que ela era a amante do príncipe.

Ela olhou para Marvis, o último membro de sua equipe. Ele se sentou ao seu lado, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, com os olhos focados num ponto branco na parede agora. Keene não tinha trabalhado com ele antes, mas conhecia sua reputação como um tipo forte e silencioso. Seu cabelo escuro estava cortado, o que não fazia nada para suavizar as bordas duras do seu rosto. Era muito ruim que ele preferisse homens, pensou ela.

Não que fosse se envolver com um membro da equipe. A Liga desaprovava que seus

membros tivessem ligações com qualquer pessoa, dentro ou fora da Liga.

Risa caminhou devagar através da sala, mais tensa a cada passo.

Finalmente, as portas se abriram e Triant entrou a passos largos, seus longos cabelos loiros amarrados na base do pescoço. Keene virou a cabeça para vê-lo, mantendo seu corpo equilibrado precariamente na cadeira. O material grosso de suas roupas dizia que ele tinha escolhido percorrer o castelo vestido como um servo.

—Ele está aqui?— Risa exigiu.

Triant balançou a cabeça. —Está aqui há dois dias já.

—Por quê? A conferência não começa antes de hoje à noite,— salientou Keene.

—O que posso dizer? O homem gosta de estar alerta. Keene riu baixinho.

—Então— Risa disse, andando até eles. —Alguma coisa?

Triant balançou a cabeça. —Assim como em Xicanth, fiz contato, mas não consegui nada com ele—.

—Então, faremos isto do modo duro,— Risa anunciou.

Keene sentiu seu estômago subir e silenciosamente ficou contente por só estar aqui num papel de apoio para esta missão. Triant estava à frente desta vez e ela o deixaria conduzir. Do que sabia do plano de Risa, Risa e Marvis tinham um alvo; Keene e Triant estavam atribuídos ao príncipe Bren. A principal tarefa de Keene era fornecer distração para o príncipe. Para tirá-lo do caminho quando precisassem.

Voltando à conversa, ela olhou para Risa. —Quando será?

—Todos os sete reis do Conselho chegarão no fim de semana. Temos que chegar ao Príncipe Bren antes disso.— Risa puxou um desenho do príncipe e o colocou sobre a mesa. Marvis inclinou-se para inspecioná-lo e deu um assobio baixo antes de deslizar sobre a mesa para Keene.

Ela aceitou o pergaminho com um aceno de cabeça.

Um suspiro instintivo ameaçou escapar, mas ela brutalmente o esmagou antes que tivesse a chance de sair. Puxando uma respiração superficial, tentou olhar o pergaminho com a mesma reserva que os outros tinham mostrado. O desenho não poderia ser preciso. A imagem era muito linda para este mundo. Seu rosto tornou-se vivo a partir do papel, seus olhos fitando selvagem e perigoso fora do pedaço de pergaminho. A linha da mandíbula forte e maçãs do rosto marcadas, sem dúvida, reforçadas pelo artista, indicava que um poderoso e contido homem residia no interior do corpo. Mesmo seu cabelo era curto, quase no couro cabeludo, como se não deixasse nada fora de seu controle.

—Estará cercado pelas pessoas o tempo todo. Como chegaremos a ele?— Marvis perguntou.

—Felizmente, o rei Ashure é o anfitrião—, Risa continuou, sem perceber o fascínio de Keene com o desenho. —O que significa que, todas as noites, todos os homens solteiros de uma determinada categoria serão levados para o bordel favorito do rei, e dado o uso de uma mulher para a noite. Keene-—

Keene ergueu sua cabeça percebendo que ainda olhava fixamente o desenho.

—Você entrará como uma cortesã. Nós conseguiremos que você seja atribuída para o Príncipe Bren.

—Whoo-hoo.— Marvis bateu em seu ombro. —Sortuda você.

Keene ergueu suas sobrancelhas enquanto ignorava a insinuação de excitação entre suas pernas. —Parece que começarei a ter diversão nesta tarefa.

Até Risa sorriu. Então agitou sua cabeça. —Provavelmente não.

—Por quê?— Keene piscou. —Só porque tenho que impressioná-lo não significa que não possa fazer uso dele primeiro.— Ela olhou para o desenho e se perguntou como seriam aqueles olhos perigosos quando ele estivesse em cima dela, se dirigindo profundamente em seu molhado sexo. Um tremular de desejo se moveu por sua vagina, como se antecipasse tal evento. Certamente faria a missão mais interessante.

—Pelas informações que obtive, o Príncipe Bren não se satisfaz.

Keene lentamente se endireitou na cadeira. Marvis se debruçou adiante também. —O que quer dizer?

—Eu falei com várias cortesãs do Rei Ashure e embora Bren aceite o presente do rei, já que seria uma grosseria recusar os serviços das senhoras, ele não as toca.

A sala caiu num silêncio confuso e atordoado. Sendo que seria ela a ficar no quarto com o príncipe durante toda a noite, Keene finalmente fez a pergunta que sabia que Marvis e Triant também estavam se fazendo.

—Então, se não fazem sexo, o que fazem a noite toda?— Ela perguntou.

Risa olhou para suas notas. —Conversa, bebida, comida. Xadrez. Uma ou duas das mulheres reportaram que ele lhes deu um orgasmo com sua boca ou mãos, mas nunca toma nenhuma para ele mesmo.

—Talvez devêssemos enviar Marvis. Ele poderia preferir homens.— _E que perda seria para as mulheres da terra._

Risa balançou sua cabeça. —Não, tentaram isto também. Ele simplesmente não parece interessado. Quando entrar, ponha a poção em sua bebida e quando ele acordar na manhã seguinte não se lembrará de nada. Simples. Fácil.

Mesmo você não conseguirá estragar tudo, foi a muda mensagem. Keene ignorou isto. Risa não gostava dela. Não sabia por que, mas não se importou. A Liga realmente preferia que seus membros não se ligassem a seus companheiros. Interferia com o sucesso de uma missão. A Liga era para ser protegida e obedecida, ainda que se perdesse um membro da equipe. E Keene sabia que Risa adoraria ter uma razão para sacrificá-la.

Sabendo que incomodaria Risa, Keene suspirou dramaticamente. —Muito ruim. Eu esperava alguma diversão.

Triant suavemente riu. —Altamente improvável. Pelo que posso dizer, o Príncipe Bren não entende o significado da palavra.

Keene sorriu. Ela trabalhou com Triant em várias outras missões e o achava não só um

bom companheiro, mas um companheiro divertido também. Quando ela atingiu a maioridade, ele tinha sido um dos homens escolhidos pela Liga para introduzi-la no sexo. A conexão ficou, entretanto eles eram cuidadosos em não passar de uma amizade casual.

Risa bateu suas unhas na mesa e olhou para Triant. —Alguma ideia de que tipo de mulher o príncipe poderia ficar interessado? Loura? Morena? Ruiva?

O desenho de Bren continuava na mesa. Keene mordeu dentro de seu lábio e olhou fixamente o esboço. Um homem assim — forte, poderoso, controlado — que tipo de mulher quereria?

—Quando estava em Xicanth, ouvi que há vários anos atrás o Príncipe Bren era apaixonado por uma mulher em seu reino.— Triant agitou sua cabeça. —A aliança não foi aprovada. Todo mundo que falei foi muito vago porque, mas, pelo que pude deduzir, ela era uma coisa pequenina.— Ele olhou para Keene. —Delicada, pequena. Uma verdadeira dama. Talvez seja o caminho.

—Cor de cabelo?— Risa perguntou.

—Loura.

—Lá vai você, Keene,— Risa disse com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Keene apenas sorriu de volta. Não devia ser difícil convencer um príncipe, com tais gostos obviamente convencionais por mulheres, a beber com ela.

—Bem. Uma loira e delicada cortesã chegando.

Não demorou muito tempo para encontrar uma cortesã que coincidisse com a descrição. No bordel do Rei Ashure havia mulheres de todas as formas, estilos e cores. Mas convencer Cissa a perder a noite foi mais difícil do que ela esperava. A cortesã era cautelosa e obviamente amava seu trabalho. Keene inclinou a cabeça e esperou por uma resposta sobre sua proposta.

—Eu não estou certa que seja uma boa ideia,— Cissa disse. Keene se admirou do olhar astuto nos olhos da cortesã. Suas roupas e corpo davam a impressão de inocência, mas seus olhos mostravam inteligência e cautela.

—Vai ser bom,— Keene garantiu.

—Você não o machucará? Serei despedida e provavelmente executada se qualquer coisa acontecer a ele.

—Nada acontecerá. Tudo que quero é tomar seu lugar e você terá a noite de folga.— Antes que Cissa pudesse falar, Keene continuou. —Você receberá pagamento em dobro por sua noite e qualquer gorjeta que o Príncipe Bren possa oferecer.— Keene sabia pelas informações de Risa que Bren sempre oferecia gordas gorjetas, embora não usasse os serviços oferecidos.

Cissa bateu as pontas dos dedos perfeitamente manicurados na bancada enquanto considerava a ideia.

—E se alguém descobrir?

—Não irão. Só você e eu saberemos. Você nunca serviu o Príncipe Bren antes, não é?— Cissa agitou sua cabeça. —Então, ele nunca saberá. Ele vai assumir que eu sou você. Eu só quero conhecê-lo. Eu ouvi histórias, mas nunca pude chegar perto o suficiente dele—. Keene

tentou soar ansiosa sem ser assustadora. —Dessa forma, eu passarei por você e passarei a noite conversando com o príncipe. Não poderia ser mais perfeito.

—Mas se quiser foder? Quer dizer, eu sei que ele nunca fez antes, mas a Madame continua oferecendo-lhe mulheres diferentes na esperança que uma de nós irá agradá-lo. E se você realmente tiver que serví-lo?

O estômago de Keene pulou. Era uma possibilidade—uma leve possibilidade—que ela teria que lidar. Apesar de suas chacotas com seus companheiros de equipe, a intensidade do olhar do homem—mesmo no esboço—a fez tremer com um medo estranho. Este seria um homem difícil de gerir. Mas ela era uma profissional e se o trabalho exigisse isto, ela iria até o fim.

Keene encolheu os ombros, mostrando uma casualidade que não sentia. —Então foderei com ele.

Cissa pensou por um longo momento e então moveu a cabeça. —Certo. Eu deixarei você tomar meu lugar, mas não vou ter minha reputação afetada.

Antes que Keene pudesse pensar no que significava, Cissa agarrou-lhe a mão e a arrastou através do quarto, as duas sentadas num sofá. Cissa inclinou-se, remexendo numa gaveta de uma mesa pequena no final do sofá. Quando sentou-se novamente, ela tinha o maior pênis que Keene já tinha visto. Era feito de madeira, elegante e suave, carinhosamente esculpido em perfeita forma.

—O que você vai fazer com isto?— Keene perguntou, seu coração agora batendo na garganta e subindo. Seguramente a cortesã não esperava que Keene lhe mostrasse

—Minha especialidade é sexo oral. Eu quero dizer, todas as mulheres fazem isto, claro, mas eu sou particularmente conhecida por meus talentos.— Ela segurou o membro casualmente numa mão, inclinando a ponta para Keene. —Você já chupou um pau antes?

Nervosa como uma virgem, Keene balançou a cabeça.

—Bem, não temos tempo para você aprender tudo, mas se vai tomar meu lugar precisa conhecer alguns truques que agradarão qualquer homem.

Keene balançou sua cabeça novamente—mas com pouca convicção. —Mas o Príncipe Bren não usa as cortesãs. Você mesma disse.

—E se hoje à noite ele muda de ideia, eu não quero que saia dizendo a todo mundo que os talentos de chupar um pau de Cissa foram exagerados.— O tom de voz da cortesã fez Keene estremecer. Ela podia ver o ponto da mulher. Ela só não tinha certeza que estava pronta para as aulas.

—Agora—, Cissa começou, colocando o pênis nas mãos de Keene, mas sem soltá-lo. —O principal requisito para chupar um pau, como qualquer outro aspecto de merda, é que você tem que querer fazer isso, você tem que amá-lo.— Cissa lambeu os lábios. Os olhos dela se entrecerraram. —Adoro sentir um pau deslizar dentro e fora da minha boca, sentindo toda a força desse poder.— Sua voz ficou ofegante. Seu peito subia e descia e seus mamilos apertados pressionavam contra o fino tecido. —Esfregar minha língua contra a carne firme, sabendo que é tão frágil debaixo dessa força. Sabendo que eu tenho o poder de seu prazer entre meus lábios.

—

Cissa gemeu e o som pareceu tirá-la de seus pensamentos. Ela se endireitou e deu uma

risadinha.

—Desculpe. Deixei-me levar.

Keene se moveu e balançou a cabeça, não querendo admitir que seus mamilos estavam duros sob seu colete de couro ou que um quente líquido estava se formando entre suas coxas.

—Agora, vamos estudar alguns princípios.— Ela ergueu o membro até os lábios de Keene. —Abra grande, querida.

Durante a hora seguinte, Keene aprendeu os segredos de Cissa, praticando até a cortesã sentir que não seria envergonhada. Ela ensinou-lhe a lamber o eixo e relaxar os lábios em torno dele. Roçar sua língua contra a cabeça e engoli-lo profundamente, apontando lugares sensíveis para fazer um homem gemer.

—É isso.— Cissa levantou o membro quando Keene beijou seu caminho abaixo dele. — Leve tempo para chupar suas bolas.

Keene abriu a boca para aceitar os testículos de madeira. —Sempre comece devagar e depois aumente a pressão. Se ele gritar arruinará toda a tensão deliciosa que você criou. É isto.— O pênis se moveu novamente, deslizando as bolas de madeira entre seus lábios. — Agora, imagine que o príncipe e você terão prazer durante horas. Ele grita com a necessidade de gozar. A necessidade de foder alguém.

A imagem do príncipe Bren, nu e de costas, as mãos amarradas às colunas da cama para que ele não pudesse chegar nela, totalmente à sua mercê, explodiu em sua cabeça. O calor entre suas pernas se inflamou, o líquido escorrendo de sua vagina.

Ela passou sua língua pela base do membro.

—Isto. Agora, lamba de volta à ponta. Ele está desesperado por gozar.

O coração de Keene pulou quando ela enroscou os lábios sobre a cabeça de madeira e repetiu os movimentos que Cissa tinha ensinado, deslizando para trás e para frente, pressionando a palma da sua língua contra o eixo que deslizava, acrescentando sucção a cada vez que se afastava. Keene fechou os olhos. O pênis de madeira se tornou o pau do Prince Bren, duro e faminto.

—Perfeito,— Cissa sussurrou, sua falta de respiração combinando com a batida de coração de Keene. —Você o tem. Chupe-o um pouco mais forte, use suas mãos.— Keene envolveu seus dedos ao redor da parte que não podia tomar na sua boca. Cissa manteve o fim do membro e suavemente empurrou-o dentro e fora, mantendo os impulsos deliberadamente superficiais. —Mais, sim, tome-o. Sinta-o. Ame o que você está fazendo. Queira isto.— A voz de Cissa lançou uma onda de febre. —Faça-o pedir, ouça-o suplicar para deixá-lo gozar. Ele é seu para controlar. Tome-o. Engula-o.— O corpo de Keene zumbiu com fome. Ela chupou, bombeando sua boca para manter o ritmo rápido, almejando esta lança.

—Isto. Mais um longo puxão e deixe-o gozar.

Uma punhalada do pênis entre seus lábios e parou.

Keene esperou. Tinha mais. Tinha que ter mais.

—Excelente lição—, Cissa anunciou, deslizando o pênis de madeira para fora da boca de Keene. Ela seguiu-o com os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco perdida, um pouco vazia. —Ah, sim, você fará bem. Tem certeza que nunca fez isso antes?

Keene sacudiu sua cabeça. Algo sobre a pergunta abafada da cortesã a fez olhar para baixo.

Em algum momento, ela tinha se ajoelhado no sofá tentando alcançar o pau quando Cissa o tinha colocado fora de alcance. O colete de couro de Keene estava aberto e sua blusa desabotoada. Keene lembrava vagamente das instruções de Cissa para tocar seus seios, para encontrar o prazer em seu corpo enquanto chupava a haste de madeira.

—Bem, eu diria que você tem um talento natural para isto.— Cissa a alcançou e acariciou com um dedo abaixo do centro da blusa de Keene. Uma pontinha de suor brilhava entre os seios. —Eu penso que você realmente gostará quando experimentar em um pau de verdade—. Os olhos de Cissa brilharam com o riso quente. —Depois de tudo isso, é uma pena que seja atribuída ao Príncipe Bren. Você não vai experimentá-lo.

Isto é provavelmente uma boa coisa, Keene pensou, sentindo suas bochechas arderem.

—Eu só terei que…— Cissa olhou expectante.

—Encontre outra pessoa para tentar.

Cissa sorriu e piscou. —Bom para você.— Com isso se virou e começou a lavar o pênis, com as mãos carinhosamente alisando a madeira. —Você precisa estar aqui antes das nove. Nós não nos misturamos com os convidados antes. Um dos eunucos o trará aqui e ele é seu pelo resto da noite. —.

—Obrigado.— Keene se levantou, encontrando seus joelhos um pouco trêmulos. Ela tinha estado no controle até Cissa dizer a ela para imaginar que era pau do príncipe que ela estava chupando. Foi quando o problema começou.

Cissa olhou para o colete de couro e as calças de Keene. —Você poderia pegar algo emprestado de meu armário e fazer algo no seu cabelo.

Keene sorriu, lembrando a imagem que tinham decidido para seduzir o príncipe. —Eu vou fazer exatamente isso.— Ela deixou o quarto da cortesã e percorreu os corredores do castelo, de volta para os quartos da equipe. Quando agarrou a maçaneta da porta, tinha certeza que seu semblante estava calmo. Não deixaria a equipe perceber o quanto ela estava ansiosa por esta noite.

Capítulo Dois

l

Bren vagava pela beira do salão, um copo de burgenda na mão. O líquido preto grosso

era amargo, o que tornava quase impossível beber mais que um único copo. Essa era uma das muitas razões porque Bren o escolheu como sua bebida preferida. Havia pouca chance de ficar bêbado com burgenda. Ele finalmente sentou-se ao longo da parede lateral da sala assistindo a multidão de homens se misturando até que Madame Jaqis aparecesse e distribuísse os trabalhos da noite. O riso ficava mais brilhante e duro quanto mais aparecia o fundo de seus copos.

O banquete não tinha sido a perda total de tempo que Bren tinha imaginado. Ele sentou ao lado de um jovem assessor nervoso que tinha tomado o lugar do seu senhor, quando o homem caiu doente. O jovem estava tão nervoso que mal tinha comido ou bebido, deixando-o lúcido e pelo menos capaz de manter uma conversa. Com algumas sutis perguntas, Bren tinha sido capaz de induzir o assessor a reportar os planos do seu senhor para a conferência. Informações que Bren poderia usar mais tarde.

Perdido em pensamentos, ele observou a multidão de homens. O nível de barulho era crescente. Bren bebericou sua bebida, contou as horas até o amanhecer e conteve um suspiro.

—Sua Alteza.

A voz vagamente familiar o tirou de seu devaneio. Ele girou, surpreendido por ver o Senhor Herenson de pé ao lado dele. Embora sempre convidados, os homens casados eram isentos de frequentar as noites no bordel — particularmente quando suas esposas viajavam com eles.

—Senhor Herenson.— Bren curvou sua cabeça em saudação. Não era ele que julgaria por que Herenson estava aqui em vez de com sua esposa. —Boa noite.

—Você apreciou seu passeio hoje?

Algo sobre a agudez no tom de Herenson fez o cabelo do pescoço de Bren levantar-se. Isto parecia mais que um ciúme secundário. Era possível que ele soubesse sobre Tynan? A verdade sobre seus dragões eram um segredo dentro do reino. Os empregados e amigos sabiam, mas principalmente eram rumores e lendas, que Bren e sua família ignoravam ou negavam. O preconceito contra dragões era muito forte para falarem abertamente sobre a situação. Ainda assim havia os rumores que permitiram a seu irmão Rainek encontrar sua esposa.

—Foi bom. Senhor Herenson há algo que deseje me dizer?— Bren, um firme partidário da diplomacia, também sabia que a aspereza tinha seu lugar.

Herenson abriu sua boca para responder, mas não teve a chance.

O silêncio se construiu na sala e se espalhou quando Madame Jaqis entrou e caminhou pela multidão. Príncipes, senhores e altos funcionários se puseram de lado para permitir ela passar. Ela saudou cada convidado com um sorriso, concebido para atrair e escravizar e, pela reação dos homens na sala funcionava muito bem. Bren teve que a admirar. Administrava um bordel com elegantes cortesãs bem treinadas. Inclusive atribuira-se a si mesma para atender Bren uma noite, na esperança que o podia inspirar a usar os serviços do bordel. Tynan não indicou mais interesse nela do que em qualquer outra mulher, mas Bren usou a noite para aprender com Madame sobre excitação oral e manual. Se o dragão não liberasse seu domínio

sobre o corpo Bren, podia ser tudo que poderia dar a uma mulher.

Ela passeou pela multidão, finalmente parando na frente de Bren. Como o mais graduado

— com exceção do Rei Ashure — Bren seria o primeiro a ser levado ao quarto.

—Sua Alteza.— Madame Jaqis curvou sua cabeça em saudação, então acenou na direção do musculoso homem ao lado deles. Bren não era de modo algum um homem pequeno, com mais de 1,82 m, mas os eunucos de Jaqis eram escolhidos por seu tamanho. —Bardo escoltará você até seu quarto esta noite. O nome da jovem senhora é Cissa e eu penso que ela agradará você.

Apesar de Jaqis aceitar que Bren não usaria nenhuma de suas mulheres, ainda fazia escolhas variadas com a esperança de achar uma que inspirasse seu pau a subir.

—Obrigado, Madame. Estou certo que ela me atenderá bem.— Poderia dizer com toda a honestidade porque Jaqis o conhecia o suficiente para proporcionar-lhe uma cortesã com alguma inteligência e conversa. As horas eram longas até de manhã e ele teria que preencher o tempo de alguma maneira. Quando seguiu Bardo fora da sala, Bren considerou a possibilidade de dar prazer à mulher. Embora não fosse capaz de ficar excitado, o cheiro e o toque do corpo de uma mulher era agradável e, mesmo se a mulher não fosse a escolhido pelo dragão, Bren sabia que Tynan encontrava algum conforto nas carícias orais.

Não era o suficiente para satisfazer nenhum deles, mas o impasse entre eles durava desde que Bren era uma criança e não mostrava nenhum sinal de enfraquecer.

O dragão estava novamente mudo quando Bardo abriu a última porta no corredor.

—Estes são os aposentos de Cissa,— o eunuco anunciou. —Que possam achar prazer neste quarto.

Bren balançou a cabeça e entrou. A porta se fechou atrás dele o lacrando pela noite. Apesar de não ser trancada por dentro, era considerado rude partir antes do amanhecer — um insulto com a cortesã, Madame Jaqis e o Rei Ashure. Bren precisava do apoio de Ashure no projeto do dragão. Ele não iria ofender o homem saindo antes da manhã.

Respirando fundo e mentalmente se preparando para ver o que Jaqis tinha escolhido esta noite, ele parou. Havia algo diferente. Um odor. Um sentimento. Algo no ar que nunca esteve lá antes. Tynan trovejou suavemente em sua cabeça como se o dragão também se tornasse alerta. Limpando seus próprios pensamentos e silenciando a curiosidade de Tynan, Bren olhou em volta procurando a mulher atribuída a ele.

Ela estava no centro da sala, esperando. Bren sentiu seu hálito na garganta. Havia algo diferente nesta. Seu longo cabelo loiro estava puxado para cima em dois rabos de cavalo perto do topo da cabeça, pendendo até roçar seus ombros. Ela usava um top rosa pálido que terminava logo acima do umbigo, a polegadas de distância de onde sua saia começava. A saia mal cobria suas coxas esbeltas. Ela era pequena, delicada, quase infantil. Na verdade, ele poderia confundí-la com uma criança não fosse a circunferência dos seios, visíveis e claramente soltos sob a blusa minúscula e da sabedoria sexual em seus olhos. Ainda assim, ela era jovem. Provavelmente não mais de vinte e um verões. Uma atraente mistura de inocência e sensualidade claramente cultivadas para o prazer de seus convidados.

Ela esperou pacientemente enquanto ele a estudava, então pegou uma mecha magra de cabelo e o levou para sua boca, mordiscando num flerte modesto.

—Boa noite, milorde.— Sua voz era suave e sussurrante, flutuando no ar como fumaça fina, distraindo-o o suficiente para que ele não a corrigisse. Ele devia ser tratado por —Vossa Alteza— e achou estranho que uma das cortesãs de Jaqis pudesse errar. Ela rodou o fio de cabelo em torno de seu dedo chamando sua atenção. —Espero que goste do que vê.— Seus olhos brilhavam como se ela risse dele.

Os músculos na parte de trás do seu pescoço se apertaram com o pensamento de se tornar uma piada entre os trabalhadores do prazer. Puxou ar para os pulmões e parou. Lá estava novamente. Esse perfume. Algo atraente e intrigante. Seu pau se contorceu dentro de sua calça estreita.

Bren agitou sua cabeça sabendo que estava imaginando coisas e se concentrando na diminuta cortesã.

—Você é adorável, como estou certo que já sabe,— ele disse com firmeza.

Keene mordeu o interior da bochecha, tentando conter o sorriso. Tentando retardar a batida de seu coração. Felizmente, enquanto ele a estava inspecionando, ela tinha tido a chance de fazer o mesmo com ele. Estudou por um momento suas feições. Uma cortesã supostamente qualificada e experiente não deixaria sua língua sair da boca.

Ele era mais impressionante que o desenho mostrava. E certamente maior do que ela esperava. Ela não podia ver muito de seu corpo—a roupa formal mascarava sua forma—mas o perigo e poder que saltavam do pergaminho era muito maior pessoalmente. O artista não podia capturar o comando inato de sua presença.

Como a maior parte dos outros homens que visitavam o reino de Ashure, vestia calças estreitas de lã preta com um longo e pesado sobrecasaco e gibão que alcançava o meio da coxa—mais longo que sua própria saia. Não existia nenhum modo de ver qualquer definição de músculo sob a roupa solta. E se todas as suas informações fossem verdade, ela nunca conseguiria uma chance de ver como ele era nu.

Seus olhos, verdes cintilantes, eram brilhantes mesmo do outro lado do quarto, e Keene sentiu uma reação calorosa profundamente dentro de seu sexo. Como se estivesse vazia por toda a sua vida e de alguma forma seu corpo soubesse que este era o homem para enchê-la. De todas as maneiras.

O pensamento rapidamente a levou de volta às aulas de Cissa de sexo oral. O calor entre suas pernas cresceu e virou líquido. Segurando um gemido, ela rezou silenciosamente as Deusas esquecidas para acelerar esta noite.

—Meu nome é Cissa, Milorde—, disse ela, mais uma vez, deliberadamente reduzindo seu valor. Ele não a havia corrigido na primeira vez, mas ela vira o queixo apertar como se o considerasse. Isto ajudou a lembrar que ele era um alvo, não um amante.

Com um balanço que esperava ser insolente de seus quadris, Keene adiantou-se e acenou na direção do sofá. O mesmo sofá que ela se sentou durante sua lição de sexo oral e que seria o lugar perfeito para sua conversa. A poção estava pronta para colocar em sua bebida.

—Gostaria de sentar? Podíamos falar por um momento.— Ela baixou os braços e deixou sua mão tocar a pele nua de sua coxa, logo abaixo da saia. Então, lentamente, arrastou-a para cima, levando o material com ela. Mais da pele foi revelada, não o suficiente para descobrir seu sexo, mas sugerindo. —Nos conhecer melhor.

Seus olhos seguiram sua mão como ela pretendia. Então, com um puxão, ele afastou seu olhar. Novamente, ela indicou que ele devia se acomodar no sofá.

Ele hesitou, como se seu corpo lutasse contra si mesmo, antes de dar os três passos para a sala de estar. Cada passo o levava mais perto. Um arrepio de medo correu sua espinha. A intensidade de seus olhos queimava mais brilhante que as tochas nas paredes. Ele estava olhando para ela. Próximo.

Será que suspeitava do que ia fazer? Seria possível que soubesse que era um alvo? Não querendo despertar suas suspeitas, ela esperou até que ele se acomodasse, em seguida, abaixou-se para o sofá ao lado dele, tentando lembrar a maneira lenta que Cissa tinha afundado e a maneira ansiosa que ela sentou, como uma criança à espera de uma surpresa.

Pense elegante, delicada, disse a si mesma. E sensual. Tinha que lembrar disso. Era supostamente uma cortesã, afinal. Não era tão difícil. Alguma coisa sobre este homem inspirava pensamentos sexuais.

Cissa não parecia possuir nenhuma roupa de baixo, então Keene estava nua sob a saia.

Quando virou o ar fresco roçou contra seu sexo, a alertando de quão molhada estava.

Ela considerou oferecer a bebida imediatamente, quanto mais cedo o drogasse, mais cedo sua missão terminaria e ela poderia escapar da presença estranha deste homem. Mas alguma coisa na maneira como a olhava paralisava seus movimentos. Algo tinha despertado suas suspeitas e, de repente pegar um copo na mão poderia fazer isto óbvio.

—Então, Senhor Bren...— Ela se inclinou para frente, permitindo que a parte superior da blusa descesse e revelasse as curvas de seus peitos. —Fale-me sobre você.

Como esperado, os olhos desceram para seu vale e permaneceram por um longo momento. Ele balançou a cabeça. Como se estivesse tentando apagar uma imagem. Sem falar, ele se inclinou na direção dela e puxou uma respiração profunda. Ele se sacudiu, como se tivesse sido atirado de uma catapulta, caindo nas almofadas do sofá com uma batida pesada. Seus olhos nunca a deixaram.

—Pelos Deuses,— ele sussurrou, seu olhar quente correndo de cima abaixo no corpo dela, demorando-se no vértice das coxas.

Keene olhou para trás, não querendo se esconder da inspeção ostensiva. Ela não tinha nada a temer. Ela estava bem nas roupas de Cissa. E ele era um homem que não usava os serviços das trabalhadoras do prazer. Deixando de lado sua reação estranha, enfocou-se como uma cortesã faria. Sexo. Foda. Ela devia, pelo menos, parecer estar caminhando nessa direção.

Ela desceu o olhar para sua virilha. As pontas de sua sobrecasaca tinha virado para trás quando ele se jogou contra o sofá, expondo sua virilha. A calça de lã pesada estava esticada, revelando uma protuberância espessa. O ar, de repente, parecia escasso no quarto. Ela ouviu-se ofegar suavemente enquanto o monte crescia entre suas pernas. Todos os relatórios indicavam

que não importava o que as cortesãs faziam, o príncipe simplesmente nunca ficou duro. Isso não parecia ser o que acontecia aqui.

Oh minhas Deusas, eu poderia realmente ter sexo com ele. Ela lambeu os lábios secos de repente e tentou uma respiração calmante. Ela era uma profissional. Ela poderia fazê-lo. E podia ser muito divertido, sua voz interior má sussurrou.

O príncipe continuou sua intensa observação. A primeira reação de Keene foi se afastar, mas se exigiu continuar no papel que lhe tinha sido atribuído. Virou e colocou um pé sob sua parte inferior e outro no chão, separando as pernas por poucos centímetros. O cheiro de sua própria excitação flutuou até seu nariz. Ela só podia esperar que ele não percebesse isso.

Seu olhar caiu no espaço quente entre suas coxas. Embora ainda coberta, ela sentiu que podia ver sua vagina. Sabia como estava molhada e aberta.

A linha severa de sua boca indicava que ele não estava satisfeito com o que encontrou.

—Milorde—, ela chamou, quando ele não se mexeu. —Está tudo bem? Talvez deva pegar uma bebida.— Ela precisava jogar a poção dentro e acabar com isso antes de terminar de costas com as pernas no ar. Infelizmente, essa imagem não fez nada para diminuir o calor que emanava de seu sexo. Ela se levantou e virou. Sua mão prendeu seu pulso, a segurando.

—Minha.

A palavra baixa e gutural enviou um arrepio na espinha de Keene e ela lentamente se virou para ele.

—Ou eu poderia pegar a bebida mais tarde,— ela disse. Ele não sorriu.

Seus olhos estavam fixos nela e os arrepios em sua espinha voltaram. O que tinha este homem que a fazia querer alternadamente escapar e correr para ele? Com os dedos ainda em torno de seu pulso, ele a puxou para baixo até que ela se sentou ao lado dele, seu quadril tocando em seu joelho. Ele não fez nenhum outro movimento para tocá-la.

Pense como uma cortesã. Pense como uma cortesã. É claro. Ela devia estar tocando nele.

Tomando uma respiração superficial, ela colocou a mão livre em seu joelho. Ela esperou por sua resposta, qualquer resposta. A única mudança foi um breve aperto de seus dedos em torno de seu pulso. Imediatamente aliviou a pressão antes de a machucar, mas não a liberou. Keene tomou como um sinal para continuar. Ela deslizou a ponta dos dedos para cima, deslizando suavemente por todo o interior de sua coxa. Forçando uma coragem que nunca tinha sentido em qualquer outra circunstância, ela continuou seu caminho até chegar na dura ereção.

Com a ponta de seu dedo médio ela acariciou o comprimento de seu pênis. Seu corpo tencionou, os músculos se apertando e esticando.

Lembrando a lição de Cissa pela tarde e seu próprio sentimento de haver mais, Keene ignorou a voz sensata em sua cabeça que gritava que devia libertar-se. Em vez disso, ela colocou a mão sobre a protuberância ainda em expansão sob a apertada calça de lã fina.

—Eu ficaria contente... por tomá-lo na minha boca.— Suas palavras saíram sem fôlego e hesitantes, mas uma vontade estranha retumbou em seu peito. Ela queria sentir o pau deste

homem se deslocando entre seus lábios, senti-lo deslizar dentro da boca, todas as imagens que Cissa tinha deixado em sua cabeça.

Por um momento, ela pensou que ele iria recusar. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos nas almofadas ao lado de suas coxas como se lutasse contra o desejo de agarrá-la ou afastá-la. O aperto de sua mandíbula fez seus dentes doerem em simpatia. Pobre bebê, ela pensou. Ele estava lutando contra alguns demônios internos que ela não entendia. Justo quando ela estava prestes a desistir, ele balançou a cabeça. Uma vez. Acentuadamente.

Ela quase gemeu quando o alívio faiscou por seu peito. Ela não queria perder a chance agora.

Com sua muda permissão, ela alcançou a ponta de sua sobrecasaca e puxou o cós de sua calça para baixo. O pau grosso e cheio pulou livre quando ela arrastou o tecido.

—Oh, minhas Deusas—, ela sussurrou, incapaz de se conter. Ela sabia que ele era grande pelos comentários das cortesãs, mas seu pau era maior do que ela esperava. Maior que o membro que ela praticou. Definitivamente mais grosso.

Incapaz de olhar para ele, ela se enfocou no eixo ereto à sua frente. Você pode fazer isto.

Não envergonhe Cissa.

Então se lembrou da primeira regra de Cissa de sexo oral— você tem que querer isto. Keene lambeu os lábios. Definitivamente queria isto.

Contando com sua escassa lição, ela se debruçou e colocou um beijo delicado na cabeça, o saudando, recebendo uma pitada do inebriante sabor masculino.

Ele era tão diferente do membro de madeira que Cissa a tinha treinado. Era vivo, quente e duro. Um flash através de seu cérebro lhe disse que isso não estava certo. O Príncipe Bren não ficava duro ou permitia que as trabalhadoras do prazer chupassem seu pênis, mas nenhum dos avisos entrou em sua cabeça. Ela inalou, respirando o cheiro quente do sexo masculino.

As instruções de Cissa voltaram, silenciosamente orientando a boca de Keene. Esticando a língua ela sentiu o calor, o sabor de sua pele, se movendo lentamente para baixo do pênis, intercalando lambidas com beijos macios. Ele era fogo sob seus lábios e Keene sentiu o calor irradiar através de seu próprio sexo. O lampejo minúsculo de umidade que ela sentiu antes agora corria livremente e começou a gotejar pela parte interna da coxa.

Ela mexeu-se no sofá para obter um melhor ângulo. Achatando sua língua contra a parte inferior do seu pênis, ela acariciava lentamente para cima até chegar na ponta. A orientação silenciosa de Cissa correspondia aos desejos de Keene e ela abriu a boca para tomar a grossa cabeça. Os quadris do príncipe convulsionaram para cima, como se ele resistisse a necessidade de empurrar.

Um de seus rabos de cavalo caiu para frente. Ela empurrou os longos cabelos loiros para trás e olhou para cima onde ele a observava. Mantendo os olhos sobre ele, ela o engoliu, permitindo que seu pênis invadisse sua boca. Sua circunferência não permitia que tomasse muito, mas o que recebeu, amou. Ela esfregava a língua na parte inferior do seu pênis, massageando o local sensível, logo abaixo da cabeça.

Bren gemeu. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele olhava para ela e Keene sabia que tinha cometido um erro ao vir aqui hoje à noite. Fosse qual fosse a informação que havia recebido estava errada. A luxúria que emanava dos olhos deste homem não seria satisfeita por uma chupada, ou mesmo por uma única foda.

O poder de seu olhar penetrou em Keene e ela baixou os olhos. _Concentre-se no seu prazer._

 _Concentre-se em chupar. Então, faça uma bebida e estará acabado._

As instruções mentais ajudaram por um momento. Ela manteve sua atenção amorosa em seu pênis, puxando para trás e, novamente, provando toda sua extensão. Quando o cabelo dela caiu para frente, ele estendeu a mão e puxou de maneira que pudesse vê-la. A massagem suave de seus dedos em seu couro cabeludo traduzia a pressão em seu sexo.

Os pensamentos sobre sua missão se desbotaram. Ela gemeu, perdendo-se nele, seu gosto, sua dureza. A seda suave de seu pênis contra os dedos, a língua. Com a sabedoria de Cissa a orientando, ela alternava entre sugar e lamber, beijar e acariciar.

À medida que bebia em seus testículos ela entendia o fascínio de Cissa por esta atividade. Ele era tão sensível, tão vivo. Cada toque inspirava uma reação sutil, como se estivesse lutando contra cada sensação. Mas ela sabia que não poderia resistir ao que estava fazendo, sabia que seu toque era puro prazer. Sabia que ele queria mais e que somente ela poderia dar a ele. Ela queria chupar as bolsas gêmeas, mas o cós de sua calça não permitia seu acesso total.

Deixando isto para mais tarde, ela levou sua boca até a linha de seu pênis. O som áspero de sua respiração encheu o quarto e Keene exultou nele. Queria dar isso a ele. Queria ser a mulher que o fizesse gozar. A mulher que não podia resistir.

Ela arriscou outro olhar para ele. Seu olhar não vacilou, mas desta vez, ela não recuou da sua luxúria.

Pela primeira vez desde que começou, ela afastou a boca completamente de seu pênis.

—Devo fazê-lo gozar, Sua Alteza?— Ela raspou seus dentes levemente em toda sua pele. Ela pensou que seus olhos queimavam antes, mas agora explodiam com fome. A tentação de levá-lo além de seus limites a exortou.

Puxou sua mão para longe dela e enterrou os dedos no braço do sofá, como se quisesse ficar imóvel. Se retendo. A ação a desafiou a quebrar seu controle de ferro.

—Você gostaria de gozar na minha boca?—, Ela sussurrou contra seu eixo, sabendo que ouviria e sentiria as palavras. —Lance sua semente deliciosa em mim.— Ela fez uma pausa para o lamber, amando o sabor quente. Ele gemeu e empurrou seus quadris para cima. —Goza dentro de mim até que esteja esgotado.— Ela colocou outro beijo reverente na ponta, gotas de pré-ejaculação vazando. —Quer isto príncipe Bren?

Ela não sabia que instinto a dirigia, mas precisava o ouvir dizer isto. Precisava que admitisse que ela era a pessoa que deu prazer a ele.

Rodando sua língua em torno da cabeça grossa, ela esperou, ciente que seu próprio corpo doía e estava encharcado de desejo.

—Chupe-me,— ele ordenou. Não houve contestação. Nem mendicância. Era uma ordem que ele esperava ser seguida. Uma que Keene sentiu profundamente em sua vagina.

Ainda assim, ela não queria facilitar para ele. Ela hesitou, apenas o tempo suficiente para ver seus olhos brilhando com a ameaça de retaliação.

Relampejando um sorriso de escárnio, ela abriu a boca e o aceitou dentro. Desta vez, o impulso contido de seus quadris foi um pouco mais alto, empurrando-o um pouco mais profundo. Alegria estourou em seu peito. O tinha. Ele podia parecer no controle, mas queria isso. Ela apertou os lábios em torno de seu pênis e começou a bombear. As instruções de Cissa desvaneceram-se enquanto Keene se deleitava com o puro prazer do pau de Bren deslizando dentro e fora de sua boca. Ela envolveu a mão ao redor da base, acariciando-o enquanto chupava.

Embaixo de sua mão, sua coxa estava como pedra, travada com força impossível. Ela amassou a superfície dura, amando o poder de seu corpo. Ele estava perto, ela podia sentir, mas ainda assim lutava contra sua liberação.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando escorregar seu pau de seus lábios. Suas respirações pesada se combinavam. Ela olhou naqueles olhos verdes selvagens.

—Deixe-me tê-lo. Por favor.— Sem quebrar o ritmo, ela tomou-o novamente, dirigindo sua boca para seu pênis, engolindo até chegar à parte de trás de sua garganta, relaxando para tomar mais. Ela perdeu-se novamente pensando apenas em sugá-lo mais profundamente, empurrando-o mais longe. Seus quadris subiram e Keene soube que o tinha. Ele era seu.

Sua boceta vibrou como se também quisesse ser preenchida e Keene não pôde conter o gemido que rompeu em sua garganta.

Um gemido constrangido foi o único aviso antes que ele lançasse suas sementes em sua

boca.

Sim! Ela tragou depressa, pegando cada onda pulsante que fluía abaixo por sua garganta.

Quando ele se acalmou, ela ergueu sua cabeça e olhou fixamente para o príncipe.

Estranho. Seus olhos não eram verdes antes?

Bren sentiu seu controle vacilar enquanto sua semente fluía na boca da bonita cortesã.

Tynan o estava empurrando.

 _Minha_! Os gritos do dragão davam forças a Bren para resistir, para lutar contra o prazer da mulher oferecida. Porra, ele não cederia às exigências de Tynan. Ele não liberaria o controle para a besta dentro dele.

Mas quando ela olhou para cima e pediu seu esperma, ele não pode lutar. Tynan arranhou em seu interior, gritando por sua companheira.

A cortesã, Cissa continuou a lamber, como se quisesse capturar cada gota de seu esperma. Ela queria isso, queria sua semente.

Ela o queria.

Ele sabia que ela era uma prostituta, que dava prazer aos homens como seu trabalho, mas

o líquido que escorria entre suas pernas não era nenhuma resposta falsificada. Tynan tinha percebido quase desde o início, implorando por seu gosto.

Bren lambeu os lábios. Ele também queria prová-la. Sentir seu clímax contra sua boca. Ao redor de seu pênis. Fechou os olhos combatendo a imagem. Cavou fundo dentro de si, puxando Tynan de volta. O dragão lutou com uma força incrível. A companheira da besta estava próxima e o animal não ia deixá-la ir embora.

—Senhor Bren—, ela sussurrou, sua respiração provocando o pênis ainda duro. Ele olhou para baixo. Seu cabelo loiro estava embaraçado e selvagem. Seus lábios vermelhos. —Você ainda está duro. Não o agradei?— O canto da boca subiu num sorriso secreto. —Eu poderia chupar novamente.— Podia ouvir seu coração bater mais rápido, seu cheiro de excitação. Ela queria chupar de novo, queria sentir seu pênis em sua boca.

O rugido de Tynan se misturou com o de Bren e o humano descobriu que não podia lutar com ambos. O desejo era muito forte. Ele a teria. Tynan a queria e também Bren.

Nós a teremos, ele assegurou ao dragão, usando um tom estranhamente calmo. Ele lutou, às vezes até odiou o dragão em sua cabeça, mas hoje à noite a besta e ele trabalhariam juntos.

 _Minha! Nós a teremos,_ ele repetiu.

—Deite para trás,— ele disse em voz alta.

Ela piscou como se assustada com o comando e ele pensou ter visto um brilho de decepção quando ela olhou para seu pênis. Ele quis tranquilizá-la de que ela teria outras oportunidades para chupar seu pau antes que a noite terminasse, mas agora precisava acalmar o dragão.

—Deite para trás,— ele disse novamente, usando o mesmo tom de quando comandava seus homens. A pequena cortesã moveu a cabeça. Ela estava de joelhos no sofá, num ângulo perfeito para chupar seu pênis. Um pouco sem jeito, ela esticou a pernas e seguiu suas ordens, encostando-se ao sofá pequeno até que sua cabeça ficou apoiada contra o braço e seus pés apoiados nas almofadas, joelhos curvados. Seu corpo era gracioso, mas sem a sensualidade calculada que ele poderia esperar de uma cortesã treinada.

Quando se acomodou no sofá, a saia caiu de sua cintura. Seu aroma cativante inundou sua cabeça. Ele olhou faminto pela primeira visão de seu sexo.

—Abra as pernas.— Ela hesitou em seguida moveu-se, abrindo lentamente suas coxas. Impaciente, ele estendeu a mão e levantou a perna direita, colocando-a na parte de trás do sofá. Seu outro pé colocou em seu joelho, então ela estava completamente aberta e nua diante dele. Olhando para aquela linda boceta rosa, Bren sentiu seu pênis endurecer ainda mais.

Seu pai havia avisado sobre isso, que mesmo depois que sua companheira estivesse satisfeita, ele iria querer mais. E Bren queria. Ele queria entrar nela, reivindicando cada centímetro de seu membro até que ela só pudesse sentir ele.

Mas o dragão ainda pressionava sobre ele e Bren não poderia negar por mais tempo. Ele temia este momento há anos, quando Tynan reivindicaria uma mulher e se perguntou se teria forças para lutar contra o dragão. Ao inalar o delicioso cheiro quente soube que não podia negar as necessidades de Tynan. Não agora.

Ele se inclinou para frente. Finas trilhas de umidade corriam por toda a parte interna das suas coxas. Ela tinha ficado molhada enquanto chupava seu pau.

—Você gostou de tomar meu pênis em sua boca, não é?—, Ele sussurrou enquanto corria sua língua através de sua pele, capturando o calor líquido. O sabor aqueceu sua boca e ele lambeu novamente. Tynan estremeceu com prazer dentro de sua mente. —Você está pingando todo este delicioso suco de sua boceta apenas por eu ter gozado na sua boca.— Ele levantou os olhos para vê-la.

Para uma cortesã experiente houve uma ímpar apreensão em seus olhos. E um leve rubor nas faces. Poderia ter se preocupado se o perfume inebriante da sua vagina não tivesse se tornado mais forte com suas palavras. Seu corpo ainda estava se preparando para sua penetração. Ele iria preenchê-la com seu pênis. Logo. Mas antes, ele tinha que aliviar o dragão. Os desejos da criatura eram espirais fora de controle.

 _Sim. Minha._

Bren deixou Tynan guiá-lo. Abriu seu sexo com os polegares e mergulhou a língua em sua passagem. Ela gritou e as costas arquearam. Pelo canto do olho ele a viu enfiar as unhas na almofada. Tynan uivava seu triunfo e assumiu o controle do corpo que compartilhava com Bren. Bren estava ciente de empurrar a língua dentro e fora de sua vagina, com movimentos superficiais, mas intensos. O dragão parecia saber exatamente onde tocar. Ele trabalhou duro sua entrada até que ela ficou ofegante e movia-se contra sua boca com um ritmo frenético.

Uma névoa vermelha brotou dentro de Bren, borrando as linhas de poder, obscurecendo sua vista. O delicioso sabor de sua boceta e a fome de Tynan consumiu seus sentidos. O dragão queria mais, queria tudo dela.

O tênue controle de Bren sobre sua consciência escorregou. Tynan era muito forte e sua necessidade muito grande.

Ela rodou seus quadris para cima, abrindo-se — como se pedisse um toque mais profundo.

 _Minha!_ O dragão gritou na mente de Bren e a escuridão o cobriu.

Keene agarrou as almofadas debaixo dela, precisando de algo estável em seu mundo. Seu coração batia forte em seus ouvidos, silenciando todos os sons exceto o os rosnados baixos e satisfeitos do príncipe. Ele empurrou a língua nela novamente, como se tentasse chegar mais fundo. Seu corpo gritava por mais. Ela estava tão perto. Ela plantou seus pés e levou seus quadris para cima, esmagando sua vagina contra sua boca, procurando desesperadamente a liberação que sabia que ele poderia lhe dar. Os socos superficiais da língua eram simples brincadeiras, pequenos pedaços de tentação para atormentá-la. A subida aguda na borda do clímax a deixou implorando.

—Por favor—, suspirou.

Ele levantou a boca e o medo despencou em seu coração. Ele não podia deixá-la assim. Reagindo instintivamente, ela segurou a parte de trás da sua cabeça e empurrou de volta para baixo. Sua risada rouca fez cócegas em sua pele. A arrogância de tudo isso devia ter abrandado seu desejo, mas o pincel de luz de sua língua, passando rapidamente através de seus lábios inferiores a distraiu de qualquer irritação. Ela tinha que encontrar a liberação. Nada na vida a havia preparado para isso, esse prazer selvagem e exótico.

A tensão doce continuou a crescer, cada vez mais alto e mais forte com cada golpe. Ele afundou sua língua em sua passagem e vibrou a ponta. O toque de luz intermitente enviou uma chama quente por sua vagina. Ela arqueou as costas e gritou. Era demais e ainda não o suficiente.

Como se soubesse que a empurrava até o limite, ele recuou e circulou o clitóris com a língua em lentos golpes circulares. A boceta dela brilhava com um novo fogo. Ele colocou os lábios sobre o clitóris e começou a chupar.

—Bren—, ela gritou, o corpo iluminado pelo beijo íntimo.

A cabeça escura se sacudiu entre suas coxas enquanto ele a consumia. Ele continuou a chupar e lamber, retornando e saboreando com golpes deliciosos. A pressão em torno de seu clitóris cresceu, fluindo em sua vagina até que sentiu seu sexo inteiro contraindo, apertando, desesperado pela liberação.

—Minha. Venha—, ele rosnou. O tom suave de suas palavras e o gentil puxão dos seus lábios a enviou sobre a borda. Ela ofegou quando o mundo desceu em espiral para um ponto central em seu corpo e em seguida, explodiu. A tensão deslizou através de seus membros como fogo líquido. Ela caiu de volta no sofá, sua força evaporando.

Fogo líquido fluiu por suas veias, fazendo tudo lento e lânguido. O clímax teve um efeito narcótico em seu corpo e ela flutuou por um tempo, não podendo e não se preocupando com nada. Quando insistiu em voltar a plena consciência, sua equipe veio à mente. Eles nunca iriam acreditar no que o príncipe poderia fazer com a boca, ela pensou com um sorriso. A lembrança de sua missão recolheu seus pensamentos dispersos e a levou a levantar a cabeça e olhar para o homem ainda agachado entre suas coxas. Agora era um bom momento para oferecer uma bebida? Não parecia. Depois da incrível foda com sua língua, ele ia querer tê-la de verdade.

Ela piscou, ainda sentindo os efeitos de seu orgasmo, e percebeu que o Príncipe Bren não tinha parado. O toque era leve, quase suave, mas ainda assim ele a provava, rodando a língua por toda a sua carne, empurrando a ponta em sua passagem. As terminações nervosas vieram à vida novamente.

—Uh, Príncipe Bren, eu...— Ela sentiu a necessidade de explicar que já tinha gozado.

Sua boca deixou sua vagina por um momento para rosnar a palavra —mais—, então ele caiu sobre ela, enterrando seu rosto entre suas pernas. Certamente não ia continuar. Ela tinha gozado. Ela estava satisfeita... e oh, ele estava chupando o clitóris de novo, agora mais leve e com vagos movimentos de língua.

Seu corpo parecia não perceber que um clímax era suficiente. Queria mais. Embalada pelo primeiro clímax e tentada pelo próximo, sua cabeça caiu para o lado. Uma tocha na sala

iluminava o bar. Está certo. Ela deveria o drogar. Ela tinha uma tarefa a ser concluída.

—Uh, Príncipe Bren, talvez você...— Ele rodou a língua em torno de seu clitóris e Keene não conseguiu encontrar fôlego para falar. —Oh, céus. Uh, Príncipe Bren—, ela tentou novamente. —Talvez você queira uma bebida—.

Ele ergueu sua cabeça e a atravessou com aqueles olhos mutáveis. Eles estavam pretos quando olhou fixamente para ela. —Beberei de você.

Antes que pudesse responder, ele abriu os lábios de sua vagina e novamente enfiou a língua dentro, atingindo profundamente. Ele rodou a ponta, provocando seus tecidos internos. Seus olhos giraram. Não era possível um corpo conter todo este prazer.

Ela não conseguia exatamente pará-lo, ela justificou quando se afundou de volta no sofá.

Que cortesã faria isso?

Ela tinha a noite toda. Tinha horas antes do nascer do sol e com certeza ele iria cansar em breve. Ela deixou cair a cabeça para trás contra as almofadas e ouviu o prazer do seu corpo.

Capítulo Três

Bren voltou para seus sentidos, suas mãos apertadas em torno dos quadris de Cissa, segurando-a enquanto repetidamente dirigia sua língua em sua passagem.

Suas costas se arquearam e ela gritou. —Bren, oh, por favor, Deusas, Bren!— Ela se torceu como se quisesse fugir, mas bombeando seus quadris para cima como se implorasse por mais.

—Por favor, pare. Você tem que parar.— Seu apelo choramingado o arrancou do restante do controle do dragão e Bren sentiu o retorno de sua energia. Ele olhou para ela. Ela estava praticamente nua, a blusa aberta e pendurada em seus ombros, a saia cortada em pedaços sob seus quadris. Ele não tinha nenhuma lembrança.

Bren olhou para baixo. Sua calça ainda estava abaixada e havia vestígios de sêmen no chão. Ele obviamente gozou quando a lambeu.

Agora, ela pedia para parar. O que fez com ela? Ele se sentou, tentando lembrar. Ele a machucou? Então ele ouviu.

—Foda-me, por favor.— Seu sussurro era tão suave que quase o perdeu.

A névoa do dragão havia recuado e o rosa profundo da sua vagina chamava Bren, tentando-o a tê-la como Tynan a teve. Ele não tinha forças para resistir. Movendo-se lentamente, enfiou o dedo médio em sua passagem molhada. Ela estava inchada e apertada. Sua carne de seda se agarrou a ele enquanto penetrava sua vagina, atingindo a profundidade. Ele rangia os dentes para conter o rugido de prazer do dragão. Ela era tão apertada que pegaria seu pênis como um punho.

—Sim, por favor, Bren, foda-me.

Ele bombeou o dedo dentro e fora de sua vagina várias vezes antes de falar.

—É isso que quer? Você quer meu pau dentro de você?— Ele perguntou, sua voz baixa e rouca.

—Por favor.

—Você não gosta de sentir minha boca? Minha língua em sua boceta?— Ele empurrou, precisando de tempo para recuperar seu controle e precisando ouvir que o dragão não a machucou. Mas não havia nenhum modo que ele pudesse se negar um outro sabor. Ele seguiu a pergunta com uma deliberada lambida de sua língua ao redor seu clitóris.

Ela gemeu e curvou suas costas para cima.

—Eu preciso de você.— Seu apelo era suave, mas a fome dentro das palavras rodou ao redor seu pau, exigindo que ele satisfizesse seu desejo. —Dentro de mim.

Keene mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. O corpo dela beirava a exaustão, mas o desejo permanecia. O príncipe tinha trabalhado nela com sua língua pelo que pareceram horas- ou dias, ou minutos. Minutos intensos e selvagens. Ela não sabia. Só que gozou, e gozou. E, novamente, até que tinha perdido a trilha e sua voz ficou rouca por seus apelos.

Apenas que seus gritos não eram para ele parar, mas por mais. Sua língua, seu pênis. Ela queria tudo. A vara grossa passando por sua virilha esticaria seus tecidos internos, mas ela queria.

Ele se inclinou, como se fosse voltar a lamber. Ela se ergueu, pegou sua cabeça, as pontas curtas de seu cabelo agradando seus dedos, e o manteve longe dela.

—Foda-me, por favor, Bren.— Ela não se importava em parecer desesperada. Seu orgulho desapareceu no momento em que ele rasgou sua saia para ter melhor acesso à sua carne. Ele ficou tenso, as mãos apertando sua cintura, e por um momento Keene pensou que ele iria se afastar. Seus olhos se fixaram em seu sexo. O calor do seu olhar a aqueceu novamente, o desejo derretendo em sua boceta. Ele estava lutando contra o desejo.

Ela lembrou a frase que o tinha liberado antes e sussurrou, —Goze dentro de mim. Ela sentiu o movimento das palavras nele.

Afastou-se, movendo-se sobre ela, até que seu pau foi posicionado na extremidade de sua entrada. O calor era incrível - apenas a ponta do seu membro a tocava e parecia uma espada recentemente retirada do fogo do ferreiro. Ela queria se mover, balançar os quadris para cima e forçá-lo mais, mas ele a segurava ainda.

—É isto que quer?— Ele perguntou, fixando seus olhos nela.

De repente, Keene não conseguia encontrar a resposta. Isso parecia ser muito mais do que uma foda casual entre uma cortesã e seu cliente. Exceto que ela não era cortesã e ele era seu alvo. Se dissesse não, ele iria embora. Ela sabia disso. Ele lutava tão duro que ela sabia que qualquer sinal de hesitação, ele se afastaria. Mas ela não poderia fazê-lo. O desejo arranhava através de suas veias e não iria deixá-lo recuar.

—Sim,— ela sussurrou.

Ele avançou. Seus suspiros ecoaram pela sala. Ele era grande, mas se encaixava bem

dentro dela em comprimento e largura. Ela suspirou e revirou os quadris para cima, tragando o último pedaço dentro dela.

Seus olhos estavam escuros quando olhou para ela. Espanto cobria seu rosto e por um momento Keene pensou ter feito algo errado. Talvez ela não devesse encontrar muito prazer no ato. Talvez uma cortesã fosse mais controlada, mas Keene não conseguia esconder sua ansiedade.

Ela tinha fodido antes, tinha sido parte de sua formação quando se juntou as equipes, mas isto era diferente. Ele era diferente.

Ele se sentia tão bem dentro dela. Ela deixou cair a cabeça para trás contra a almofada e encontrou seu olhar, em silêncio, desafiando-o a fodê-la até que gritasse.

Nenhum dos dois falou, mas ele pareceu reconhecer seu desejo. Ele puxou de volta, o movimento tão lento que sentia cada centímetro dele. Quando estava quase fora, ele parou. Suas mãos deixaram seus quadris e apertou o sofá debaixo deles quando começou a empurrar de volta nela. Lenta e controlada. Os músculos em seus braços estavam rígidos com a tensão - seu corpo praticamente guinchando. O peito apertado mal expandia quando inalava.

Este era o príncipe que tinham debatido. A pessoa que controlava seu mundo e tudo nele. Até controlando – resistindo - a seu próprio prazer. Maldição, ela tinha quebrado seu controle antes, e queria fazer isso de novo, queria suas memórias de liberação e satisfação despedaçadas.

Ela agarrou seu braço, enfiando suas unhas delicadamente em sua pele.

—Príncipe Bren, você se sente tão bem dentro de mim.— Ela deixou seu desejo reverberar através de suas palavras. —Assim, grosso e duro.

Ele bateu nela, enchendo-a completamente. Ela suspirou, sentindo-o mais uma vez a estirando.

—Ah, sim, apenas isso.

Ele retirou-se lentamente, como se ele estivesse usando o tempo para se recuperar. Keene se espremeu em torno dele, apertando os músculos em torno de seu pênis. Seus lábios puxados para trás, arreganhando os dentes cerrados.

—Eu preciso de você, meu príncipe.— À luz da tocha, seus olhos pareciam mudar de verde para preto. Ela passou a mão do ombro até seu rosto. —Eu preciso de você—.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e rosnou. Era um som torturado, rasgado da escuridão dentro dele. Seus quadris começaram a bombear, duro e rápido. Nenhuma penetração lenta. Ele batia nela. Keene ergueu as pernas, envolvendo-as em torno de sua cintura, puxando-o mais profundo. Ela não entendia, mas parecia certo, parecia real.

—Sim, Bren. Mais fundo, mais duro.

Os músculos debaixo de suas mãos se apertaram enquanto entrava nela. Seu corpo, preparado pelas constantes lambidas dele estava pronto para uma foda dura. Ela abriu-se e o deixou montar. Cada golpe roçava seu clitóris e provocava o interior do seu sexo, fundo, onde apenas Bren podia alcançar. Ela já tinha experimentado o clímax de sua boca, mas esta era uma nova sensação, tocando um lugar dentro de si mesma que ela pensava perdido.

Ela sabia que era só paixão, muito desejo, mas sentiu uma conexão com ele que não tinha desde que ela deixou sua família quando criança.

Ela empurrou de modo selvagem contra ele, querendo tudo dele, pedindo a cada impulso por mais. Então ela perdeu a capacidade de falar, gritando quando ele empurrou, quebrando o tênue controle que tinha sobre seu corpo. Poderosas contrações começaram profundamente dentro de seu sexo, em seguida se espalhando, crescendo em ondas que se irradiavam através de seu corpo. À distância, ela ouviu um grito e sabia que era dela. Ela não se importou. Perdida no sentimento, ela deixou as sensações desagradáveis deslizarem de seu corpo. Quando voltou a si, percebeu que Bren ainda estava se movendo dentro dela. Lentamente, suavemente, como se quisesse parar, mas não conseguisse resistir. As pálpebras se abriram e ela olhou para ele. Ele a olhava, o fogo queimando em seus olhos na escuridão.

Ela alisou seus ombros, massageando a pele apertada enquanto bombeava seus quadris para cima contra ele. Seus pequenos movimentos pareciam rasgar seu controle. Ela empurrou mais duro, levando-o mais profundo. Ele resmungou, puxando os lábios para trás como o rosnar de um animal. Se não estivesse tão certa de que ele estava lutando contra seus próprios desejos, ela poderia ter se assustado, mas sabia, podia sentir. Ele queria fodê-la, duro e se perder em seu corpo.

—É isso—, ela encorajou. —Me encha. Deixe-me sentir tudo de você.— Seus quadris se lançaram para frente e mais uma vez seu corpo parecia pronto. —Sim. Isto.— Ela estendeu a mão e girou sua cabeça até que ele olhou diretamente para ela. —Goza dentro de mim, meu príncipe—, ela sussurrou.

Um grito que soou como um uivo encheu o quarto quando ele bateu nela, uma vez e depois novamente. A inundação quente de sua semente derramou em seu ventre. Bren desabou em cima dela, soltando seu peso sobre seu peito. A falta de ar não a incomodou.

Ela sorriu cansada enquanto olhava a tocha que iluminava a sala. Isto era quase tão satisfatório quanto seu próprio clímax. Quase. Ela deixou sua mente vagar, escutando a pulsação lenta do coração de Bren e sua respiração voltando ao normal. Esta era a memória que iria levar com ela, quando o príncipe Bren se perdeu dentro de seu corpo.

Muito tempo depois, ele a puxou de volta, levantou-se e a levantou num movimento fluido.

—Banheiro,— ele exigiu.

Keene apontou por cima do ombro esquerdo e virou-se nessa direção. Ela se enrolou em seu calor, enquanto a carregava, aninhando o nariz contra seu pescoço, inalando o delicioso aroma masculino. Seu corpo estava dócil e fraco, ainda relaxado de seu clímax. Incapaz de resistir à sua proximidade, ela pôs a língua para fora e capturou o sabor salgado de sua pele. Ele inclinou a cabeça como se estivesse dando-lhe carta branca para o saborear. Ela abriu a boca em seu pescoço, colocando beijos quentes ao longo dos músculos tensos.

Através de pálpebras, ela viu de relance o bar quando ele passou por ele. Sua finalidade voltou em sua cabeça.

—Quer uma bebida?— Ela murmurou, os lábios tão cansados quanto o resto do seu

corpo. Ele nem sequer fez uma pausa. Apenas balançou a cabeça.

—Mais tarde. Eu preciso mais de você. —

Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu de alegria. Mesmo cansada e farta do clímax que ele tinha dado e compartilhado com ela, ela queria mais. Tinha mais tempo para terminar sua tarefa. Ela tinha a noite toda.

Ele entrou no interior do banheiro. Velas queimavam ao redor das paredes dando um brilho dourado. O banheiro tinha uma grande banheira com um lento fio de água perfeitamente aquecido. Sem perder os longos passos, Bren alcançou a borda alta e a colocou dentro.

No momento em que ela se endireitou, ele tirou a calça, a camisa e a jaqueta. Atirou-os casualmente no chão do lado de fora. Um brilho de prata chamou sua atenção. Um pedaço de metal pesado pendurava do seu pescoço numa corrente de prata fina. Ele envolveu sua mão em torno do medalhão e o removeu, pendurando-o na moldura da porta. Quando se voltou para ela estava nu e todo o interesse no medalhão desapareceu. Ela teve apenas um momento para admirar o poder de seu corpo, seu peito largo marcado com uma forte musculatura que diminuíam até o estômago ondulado. Keene lambeu o lábio superior imaginando como seria traçar cada linha com sua língua.

O centro de seu corpo começou a doer com energia renovada. O que tinha este homem que inspirou tanta fome?

Fazendo um esforço para recuperar o controle de seu corpo, e esperava da situação, ela se virou quando ele subiu na borda da banheira. O movimento moveu a água e a turbulência lenta rapidamente lavou os traços de sua semente. Uma estranha sensação de perda penetrou em seu peito quando os restos de seu amor desapareceram.

Bren veio por trás dela, seu pau pressionando contra seu traseiro enquanto as mãos flutuavam diante de seus quadris, a cintura, deslizando até abarcar seus seios. Ele segurou firme em seus montes com as palmas das mãos, apertando suavemente enquanto seu pênis pulsava contra sua bunda. Ela estremeceu. Ela nunca tinha tomado um homem lá. Será que ele queria isso? A ideia rodou através de sua mente. Seus dedos fortes beliscaram seus mamilos... e todo o pensamento presente desbotou.

Pelas deusas, seria maravilhoso o ter a cada noite, conhecer este amante esperado por ela, ser capaz de confiar na força de outra pessoa. Os pensamentos traiçoeiros a fizeram se endireitar.

—Shh, shh. Eu estou aqui—, ele sussurrou. —Deixe-me aliviar você.— Sabendo que tinha que completar seu papel, ela suspirou e deixou seu corpo relaxar contra o dele.

Ele começou a acariciá-la e lavá-la, o perfume delicado do sabão enchendo o banheiro. Uma voz irritante e vaga na sua cabeça tentou passar - algo sobre ela ser a cortesã e que deveria dar-lhe banho, mas era maravilhoso demais ter suas mãos sobre ela, acalmando e limpando. Era tão fácil perder a noção do tempo, esquecer do mundo além deles enquanto ele a tocava.

O ar quente e úmido no banheiro não estava gelado, mas não impediu seus mamilos de ficarem duros. Ele levantou uma esponja e sabão, pingando espuma através de seus ombros, para baixo dos seios.

Ele estava em silêncio, guiando seus movimentos com as mãos, a girando, deslocando-a quando lavou cada parte do seu corpo, mergulhando na água morna que fluía para limpar e curar o espaço entre suas pernas. A esponja desapareceu e seus dedos deslizaram naquele local quente. Keene gemeu, lutando contra o desejo de ceder aos seus carinhos. Ela não queria perder esta oportunidade. Esta seria sua única chance de explorar seu corpo.

Com lânguida facilidade, ela girou para encará-lo.

—Deixe-me servi-lo, meu príncipe.— Ela empurrou-o contra o lado oposto, incentivando- o a se sentar num dos bancos colocados abaixo da linha d'água. Quando ele sentou, ela recuou e parou diante dele. Seus olhos desceram até os seios. Ela sorriu, satisfeita por ter sua atenção, sabendo que seus seios eram firmes e cheios, provavelmente a melhor característica dela. Pegou uma esponja e, lentamente, apertou até que as bolhas derramaram. Espuma escorria dos seus braços, caindo na água corrente. Ela se aproximou e passou a esponja sobre o peito dele, deixando um rastro de espuma. Ela seguiu atrás com sua palma transformando o sabão numa espuma espessa.

Bren a pegou pelos quadris e puxou-a até que ela montou sobre seus joelhos. Posicionada sobre ele, ela guiou suas mãos através de sua pele, os músculos tensos do seu peito, ombros, as ondulações afiadas de seu estômago. Ele estava quente sob seu toque e ela deixou-se atrasar, apreciando as sensações deliciosas.

A urgência enfraqueceu e ela se entregou aos seus desejos, alternando lavagem e carícias. Ela provocou os mamilos planos de cobre e raspou as unhas por toda a sua pele. O fogo de seus olhos incentivava cada toque. Alcançando abaixo da superfície, ela passou a esponja até suas coxas, circundando o pênis que crescia. Bren agarrou suas mãos. Tão perdida em seu próprio mundo, ela piscou quando olhou para cima.

—Eu quero tocar em você,— ela sussurrou, ouvindo o tom de súplica em sua voz. Ele agitou sua cabeça.

—É muito. Eu preciso estar dentro de você.

A voz irritante gritou em sua cabeça, mas ela não podia parar. Como podia dizer não para ele?

Ela balançou a cabeça e avançou para frente, levantando os quadris até que estava acima de seu pênis. Colocou a cabeça grossa na sua entrada e lentamente afundou.

Todas as suas preocupações se desbotaram. Era muito belo o eixo grosso deslizando nela, o aperto de seus dedos beliscando seus quadris. Risos borbulhavam em sua garganta. Ela enroscou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, sussurrando seu nome enquanto lentamente se balançava contra ele, provocando o clitóris com cada toque. Suas mãos acariciando suas costas, aprendendo cada curva, esfregando os músculos tensos.

Contentamento borbulhava dentro dela e Keene escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço. Isto era perigoso, muito pior do que qualquer ameaça física. A pretensão da cortesã tinha ido

embora, ela estava fazendo amor com o príncipe como ela mesma, sem preocupação com a missão. Apesar da consciência irritante, ela não podia se retirar.

Seus outros encontros sexuais tinham sido durante o treino e tinham um propósito. Este era diferente. Não havia meta exceto dar prazer um ao outro. Eles moveram-se conjuntamente, combinando ritmos. Era lento e luxuoso, um pequeno passeio em direção ao clímax. Keene sabia que ia gozar, mas por enquanto estava satisfeita de tê-lo dentro dela e ter livre acesso ao seu corpo. Ela esfregou seus seios contra seu peito e apreciou os pequenos solavancos em seus mamilos.

Só mais uma vez, ela prometeu a si mesma. Ela o teria mais uma vez e então voltaria à sua tarefa.

—Vamos sair daqui—, ele murmurou, embora não fizesse nenhum movimento para afastá-la. Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Ela passou os dedos pelo seu lábio inferior, fascinada pela superfície lisa.

—Eu estou bem confortável onde estou.— O tom de provocação não era mais o timbre de voz da imaginada cortesã. Keene sabia que sua própria personalidade estava se revelando, mas não conseguia encontrar forças para lutar contra ela. Ela o queria. Não como parte da missão, mas porque ele era muito delicioso para resistir.

—Querida, ficaremos enrugados. Ela deu de ombros.

—As coisas poderiam começar a diminuir. Seus lábios formaram um silencioso

—Oh—.

—Você provavelmente não gostaria— Bren disse, espantado ao descobrir uma corrente de riso em suas palavras. Ele estava flertando com uma cortesã... e ela estava flertando de volta. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. A sedução deliberada em sua voz quando entrou pela primeira vez em seu quarto tinha ido embora e algo muito mais poderoso estava em seu lugar. A maneira intrigante como ela se enrolava em torno dele, aconchegada contra ele. Estas não eram ações de uma cortesã treinada.

Era possível que ela sentisse a mesma conexão que ele? Era improvável. Sua paixão vinha do dragão.

—Eu não sei,— ela disse com um gemido suave. —Você é tão grande que penso que podia encolher e ainda sentiria você grosso e duro dentro de mim.— Bombeou seus quadris de cima abaixo, uma ação que asseguraria que ele ficasse duro.

Ele bateu com a mão na bunda dela, um toque suave, mas firme. Ela se endireitou, seus olhos se arregalando e seus bonitos seios empurrando para frente.

—Não me empurre demais, doce—, alertou. —Levei muito tempo para chegar neste ponto. Não estou disposto a desperdiçar nenhum momento.

Seu conselho teve o efeito desejado, e não. Ela levantou-se, separando seus corpos, mas havia um indício de poder brilhando nos olhos dela como se houvesse ido muito longe. Ela já sabia o que ele queria desesperadamente dela.

—Então talvez devêssemos seguir em frente.— Ela se afastou, elegantemente saindo da banheira. Bren olhou faminto para o vislumbre de sua vagina quando ela saiu da água.

 _Mais_ , Tynan pediu, dirigindo Bren na direção da mulher que ele escolheu.

Cissa pegou uma toalha e a passou lentamente em sua pele. Ela segurou o pano sobre seus seios e se virou para o lado, então ele só tinha um perfil obscurecido de sua forma. Esfregou o material macio em seu corpo, inclinando-se para secar as pernas, empinando sua curvada bunda. Bren pôs a mão em torno de seu pênis e acariciou, combinando o ritmo de suas mãos. A maneira preguiçosa que ela sacudiu as gotas de seu corpo fez água na sua boca.

Tynan rosnou dentro da sua cabeça e Bren refletiu o som alto. Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

—Algo que queira, meu príncipe?— Deixou cair a toalha, mas, antes que ele pudesse ver tudo, ela girou e saiu do quarto, sua belamente arredondada bunda o tentando quando o deixou. Deixando-o sozinho.

Bren olhou para baixo. Ele ainda estava na banheira, seu pau duro e em sua própria mão, e sozinho. Como diabos tinha acontecido?

 _Minha?_

—Estou indo—, ele murmurou e se arrastou para fora da banheira. Ela o deixou. Era um comportamento estranho para uma cortesã. Ou talvez não. Era a primeira vez que ele se envolvia com uma.

Não que ele era realmente estivesse —envolvido— com ela, ele assegurou a sua consciência. Isso era uma coisa de uma noite. Ele encontrou uma mulher que o dragão poderia apreciar e ele satisfaria a besta, mas nada além disso.

 _Minha!_

O grito de Tynan balançou o crânio de Bren. Ele segurou o batente da porta do banheiro até a cabeça limpar. Quando o som se desvaneceu, ele abriu os olhos e olhou para a sala. Cissa estava na cama, uma perna dobrada, a outra aberta de lado num convite delicioso. Seu aroma sedutor alcançou o outro lado da sala. Todos os pensamentos de futuro desapareceram. Ele tinha que tê-la agora, senti-la contra sua boca, sentir seu pênis mergulhar nela.

—Minha.— ele disse ecoando o desejo do dragão.

A água gotejava de seu corpo quando parou na cabeceira. Ela olhou fixamente para ele, em seu pau em particular, e lentamente arrastou sua língua através de seu lábio superior. Maldição, quando parecia que ele não podia ficar mais duro, seu pau provava o contrário.

—Eu estou pronta, meu príncipe.

Suas palavras roucas rodaram por seu tórax, agarrando seu coração e o arrastando.

Enquanto ele olhava, ela deslizou a mão para baixo até que seus dedos alcançaram o topo de sua vagina.

—Eu estou pronta para ter você dentro de mim. Para sentir seu adorável pau bombeando em mim por muito tempo.

Tynan gemia com sua necessidade e Bren tinha que lutar contra a força do dragão para não cair sobre ela. Ele inclinou-se para trás, mantendo sua coluna reta.

Keene prendeu a respiração. Estava acontecendo de novo. Ela podia vê-lo fisicamente recuando. Um desejo feminino, um que não tinha nada a ver com a razão pela qual tinha sido enviada para cá, implorava para seduzi-lo novamente. Dar-lhe a liberação momentânea dentro de seu corpo.

Só mais uma vez. Ela prometeu a si mesma mais uma vez e era tudo. Keene abriu suas coxas. Ela mergulhou os dedos em seu sexo, provocando a carne delicada que Bren tinha lambido e fodido. Sua própria mão era boa, mas ela o queria, queria sentir a fome em seu toque.

—Mais.— A palavra ecoou de sua garganta como se viesse de outra fonte.

—Sim,— ela respondeu enquanto empurrava seu dedo médio em sua vagina. —Eu quero

mais.

Não era nada menos do que a verdade. Mas agora, vendo-o ao lado da cama enorme, seu

pênis faminto e seu controle no limite, Keene sentiu o estranho desejo de provocá-lo um pouco.

—Eu amo seu pau grosso duro dentro de mim—, ela sussurrou, sabendo que iria deixá-lo louco.

Ela continuou a se foder com o dedo, observando seus olhos brilhando com um calor desesperado. Ela nunca tinha sentido uma força sensual como esta antes. Uma voz irritante em sua cabeça apontou que ele realmente não a queria, ele queria a cortesã Cissa, mas ela empurrou o pensamento negativo de lado e se concentrou em seduzir o príncipe.

—Você gostaria de estar dentro de mim? Sentir minha boceta envolvida em torno do seu pau. Hum, vai ser tão bom. —

Ele não falou. Por um momento não se moveu. Pareceu petrificado. Então como se de repente se libertasse, ele estendeu a mão e colocou seus dedos ao redor de seu tornozelo. O lento e constante puxar a trouxe para a beira da cama. O ar fresco roçou sua carne molhada. Ela estava nua e aberta para ele, mas não havia nenhuma vergonha nisso.

Ele olhou para sua vagina e Keene pensou que gritaria com o poder disto. Pura luxúria fluía de seus olhos. Ela mal podia encontrar sua respiração. O desejo de sentir sua boca nela brotou do fundo de sua boceta e superou seu silêncio.

—Lamba-me, meu príncipe.

Ela olhou com admiração ele se ajoelhar ao lado da cama e seguir a instrução, delicadamente, oh, tão lentamente, a saboreando. Mesmo com as sensações lutando para consumi-la, ela percebeu que ele a estava lambendo de uma maneira nova, mais lenta e sutil. E com um resultado ferozmente frustrante. Ele atendia seu clitóris, lambendo e chupando até que ela estava se torcendo para alcançá-lo, tão perto de seu clímax. Ele se afastou. Seu gemido virou um suspiro quando sua forte língua empurrou em sua abertura. Bom. Ele não tinha acabado com ela ainda. Ele retirou-se após lamber os lábios internos. Os toques delicados e lentos eram deliciosos e encantadores, mas não estavam dando a ela o que precisava.

—Bren, por favor... eu preciso...— Passou o polegar em seu clitóris lembrando o quão perto ela estava de gozar. —Bren!

Ele levantou a cabeça e levantou. Keene olhava, incrédula. Ele não podia deixá-la assim.

Ele não podia.

—Bren?— A voz dela tremeu.

—Talvez isso te ensine a não brincar comigo.— Sem prelúdio, ele mergulhou a mão entre suas pernas e levou dois dedos em sua boceta. Ela arqueou os quadris quando sua passagem se moldou em torno dele. O corpo dela vislumbrava na borda da libertação.

—Por favor, meu príncipe, eu imploro. Eu prometo não provocar você.

—Você não vai tocar sua boceta sem minha autorização?

—Não.

—Faça seu juramento.— A frase dura era como uma carícia de novo dentro de seu sexo.

—Eu juro não tocar minha boceta sem sua permissão.

Ele empurrou o dedo dentro e fora da sua vagina num ritmo dolorosamente lento. Keene jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu.

—Isto é meu para mandar e me divertir.

—Sim, meu príncipe—, ela suspirou, disposta a aceitar qualquer coisa desde que ele a deixasse gozar.

—Devo foder você agora? Devo entrar dentro dessa boceta doce que eu possuo?

—Sim, meu príncipe. Venha dentro de mim. Por favor. —

Seus dedos deslizaram lentamente de sua abertura e Keene gemeu pela perda.

—Não se preocupe—, ele acalmou. —Você me deu as respostas que eu queria, eu te recompensarei.— Momentos depois a cabeça grossa de seu pênis era uma vez mais pressionada em sua abertura. Keene segurou-se na cama quando ele começou a penetração lenta. —Olhe para mim—, ordenou. Ela forçou os olhos a encontrar os seus, temendo o que ele veria nas profundezas.

Ele empurrou os primeiros centímetros do seu pênis dentro dela. O desejo de fechar os olhos, se esconder era forte, mas ela sabia que ele nunca iria permitir isso. Ele segurou seu olhar, como se estivesse olhando além de seus olhos em sua alma, tudo isso enquanto deslizava em sua vagina. A grossa circunferência esticou sua passagem quase ao ponto de dor, mas era tão delicioso que ela não queria parar. Ela o teve dentro dela antes, mas isto era diferente, ele parecia mais largo e mais longo. Talvez fosse a intensidade de seus olhos, desvanecendo-se lentamente do verde ao preto e voltando.

Quando ele se acomodou dentro dela, Keene suspirou com prazer. Ela estava repleta. Era maravilhoso. Quando ele começou a foder, novos medos cresceram dentro dela. Ela se sentiria vazia quando ele a deixasse.

Ela não teve tempo de se debruçar sobre o problema. O ataque lento e pesado na sua boceta continuou. Keene deixou ir o futuro e o passado e se focou em Bren e seu pau delicioso deslizando para dentro. Ela agarrou seus braços e se preparou para o que sabia que estava por vir. Ele ficou ao lado da cama, segurando seus quadris, e bombeando nela, montando profundo como se essa fosse sua única oportunidade dentro dela.

Esticada como estava, Keene não podia fazer nada, não podia segurá-lo ou empurrá-lo mais profundamente. Ela só podia deitar diante dele e aceitar cada impulso pesado. Ele puxou

suas pernas para cima e as pôs ao redor de seus quadris, ondulando para cima e deslizando ao longo de seu clitóris com cada estocada.

—Bren, por favor.—, implorou, precisando de um toque para mandá-la além.

Ele levantou a cabeça, mostrando os dentes enquanto bombeava profundamente em seu

sexo.

—Minha—, ele rosnou.

Ela não tinha escolha a não ser responder.

—Sim—.

Ele saiu dela, estremecendo quando ouviu um pequeno silvo de dor. Ele rolou para o lado dela, seus corpos ainda se tocando.

—Sinto muito—, disse ele, passando sua mão ao longo do cabelo macio que protegia sua boceta.

Keene se maravilhou com o gesto delicado. Passou horas dentro dela de alguma maneira e, mesmo agora, continuava a tocá-la. A carícia sexual não foi concebida para despertar, mas simplesmente sentiu que não pode resistir. Como se tocá-la acalmasse alguma necessidade dentro dele. O pensamento lhe trouxe um sorriso triste aos lábios. Ele era um alvo. Nada mais.

Era hora de completar sua parte na missão, mas ela precisava de um momento para reunir seus pensamentos.

Seu corpo doía, por dentro e por fora pelas longas horas de foda, mas mesmo quando a exaustão a puxou para o sono, ela sabia que precisava de mais. Só mais uma coisa.

Ele olhou a mão contra sua pele por um momento, então, levantou os olhos para seu rosto. Usando a pouca força que tinha, Keene se ergueu e colocou a boca contra a dele. Era um beijo suave, gentil. De agradecimento e amor. Ele ficou tenso por um momento e depois respondeu, deixando a definir o tom, nunca esmagador ou conquistador. Era um beijo de amantes, vinculando-os.

Keene caiu sobre a cama, a atração do sono demasiado forte para resistir. Com o gosto dele na boca, ela caiu em seus sonhos.

Bren ouviu quando sua respiração diminuiu ao ritmo constante de sono. Esperou até ter certeza que ela estava num sono profundo, então rolou para fora da cama. Ele tinha que sair. A tentação de ficar era muito forte. O desejo por ela era muito forte. Mesmo agora, com o pênis mole e Tynan rosnando de satisfação através de sua cabeça, Bren a queria. Ele queria vê-la, tocá-la, sentir sua boca e segurá-la. Diabos, ele até queria conversar com ela. Isso era ruim.

Ele passeou em torno do fundo da cama, incapaz de afastar seu olhar dela. Sua semente escorria entre as pernas dela marcando sua posse. Ela queria isto. Implorou por isto. E ele precisava dar a ela.

Sua mente lógica guerreou com seus instintos. Ela era uma cortesã treinada. Claro que

sabia como o despertar, conhecia as palavras exatas que o tornavam incapaz de resistir a ela. Mas, caramba, sua excitação tinha sido real também. Ele sentiu isso. Tynan tinha percebido isso. Ela o queria.

Ele olhou seu rosto. O extremo da sua boca estava erguido num sorriso satisfeito. De alguma forma isto o confortou mais que os gritos desesperados de liberação. Estes poderiam ser falsos, mas o pequeno sorriso enquanto dormia era real.

Tão real quanto aquele beijo.

Ele ainda sentia o impacto em seu intestino.

Cortesãs não beijavam seus clientes. Era um acordo tácito entre as partes. Mas ela se inclinou e colocou a boca na sua.

Ele caminhou para o bar, desesperado por algo para beber. Uma garrafa de burgenda o esperava. Mas beber o líquido amargo não iria satisfazer sua sede. Ou acalmar a fúria selvagem de seus pensamentos. Ele olhou em baixo do balcão e encontrou uma garrafa de penanc âmbar. Ele derramou um gole num copo e tragou. O licor queimou quando desceu na garganta dele.

Porra, pode não acalmar meus pensamentos, mas certamente vai corroer minhas entranhas.

Ele colocou o copo tranquilamente no balcão, não querendo acordar Cissa. Ela merecia seu descanso.

Ouvir o silêncio ampliou os sentidos do dragão e sentiu o nascer do sol se aproximando.

Provavelmente há uma hora.

Ele não podia sair. Ainda não.

Bren vagou de volta para a cabeceira e olhou para ela. Ela não se moveu.

 _Minha_. Tynan sussurrou. Bren notou uma mudança no tom do dragão. Estavam em contradição por tantos anos que era estranho ouvir a calma nas palavras. Tynan tinha encontrado sua companheira.

Uma mulher que Bren sabia que jamais poderia tomar como esposa. Não era sua profissão que a fazia inadequada. Cortesãs Ashure eram apreciadas como esposas. Mas agora, mais do que nunca, Bren sabia que nunca poderia aceitar essa mulher. Lembranças cristalinas da caverna anos atrás atravessou sua mente, só que desta vez era o corpo violado de Cissa sangrando nas rochas. A bile subiu em sua garganta.

Ele perdeu o controle de Tynan esta noite. Suas memórias daqueles momentos estavam borradas, mas não diminuíam o impacto. Tynan estava desesperado pela mulher que pensava que lhe pertencia. Só os Deuses sabiam o que teria acontecido se Cissa o houvesse rejeitado. Bren não podia, não iria arriscar novamente. Um peso de chumbo oprimiu seu coração.

 _Minha?_

Bren encontrou-se tomando o caminho covarde. Ele sabia que teria que dizer a Tynan sobre sua decisão, mas era uma batalha para outra hora. Hoje à noite o dragão estava à vontade e Bren encontrou-se querendo manter a paz entre eles. Ele se arrastou de volta para a cama alta, perto, mas sem tocar Cissa. Seus cabelos longos, agora livres das amarras que os prendiam em rabos de cavalo, estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, emaranhados por suas mãos e

movimentos frenéticos.

Quando sentiu sua presença, ela rolou na direção dele, abraçando-se em seu tórax, sua mão presa entre seus seios, suas pernas ao seu redor até que eles estavam colados. Ele olhou se ela estava acordada, mas seus olhos estavam ainda fechados e, depois de um suspiro, ela respirou no ritmo lento de antes. Ele passou as mãos nas costas dela. O quarto esfriava e sua pele estava fria. Ele passou os braços ao redor ela e a puxou mais perto, compartilhando seu calor.

Era o mínimo que podia fazer, disse a si mesmo.

O sono o puxava também, mas ele não se deixou cair em mais uma leve soneca. Ele tinha que sair imediatamente após o nascer do sol. Ele tentou pensar sobre todo o trabalho que tinha à sua espera, mas o cheiro do seu amor e a pressão do corpo dela contra o seu o distraiu. Suas mãos continuavam a acariciar a carne macia. Outra hora, e ele poderia sair.

Outra hora e estarei louco, pensou. Seu pau estava doendo por retomar ao seu calor, seu corpo já buscando a conexão. A noite tinha sido uma revelação, de muitas formas. Tinha sido a primeira vez que realmente teve sexo, embora ele não se sentisse como um virgem quando a noite começou. Ainda assim, as sensações não tinha sido como esperava. Eram mais fortes e mais exigente. Uma vez que o desejo tomou conta dele tinha sido difícil resistir.

E a mulher. O corpo dela tinha combinado de uma forma que não poderia ter imaginado antes, suas curvas combinavam com seus ângulos num encaixe perfeito.

Ele olhou para sua forma e sentiu outro tapa em sua consciência. Mesmo na luz pálida ele podia ver as contusões de suas mãos em sua pele fina, provavelmente no interior de suas coxas também. Passou a ponta dos dedos no braço, deslizando através das fracas marcas roxas. Seu controle tinha sido levado ao limite hoje à noite, e havia o dano para provar. Ele desejava culpar Tynan por tomar o controle, mas, com exceção da primeira vez que lambeu sua vagina, o dragão nunca o tinha dominado. Ele exerceu seu poder e se juntou a Bren, mas o ser humano permaneceu no comando.

Fechou os olhos. O doce perfume da sua boceta estava gravado permanentemente em sua memória.

 _Mais._ O dragão incitou, e Bren estava muito exausto para negar.

Com os dedos gentis, rolou Cissa de costas e começou a acariciar suas pernas. Quase imediatamente ela ficou molhada. A umidade quente o espantou. Mesmo durante o sono, ela respondia a ele. Seus olhos se abriram quando abriu suas coxas e empurrou a ponta de seu pênis em sua passagem.

—Mais uma vez,— ele disse.

Keene assentiu e estendeu a mão para ele. Ela estava dolorida e cansada, mas seu corpo ainda queria o dele. Quando ele entendeu, afundou-se gentilmente, dando-lhe tempo para se adaptar, mantendo-se acima dela com uma força que a espantou. Um sorriso preguiçoso moveu seus lábios quando ele ficou totalmente dentro.

Quando se olharam, sem se mover, ela soube que algo estava diferente. Alguma coisa tinha mudado.

Ele se inclinou e beijou-a. Parecia natural, certo e amoroso. Ele correu sua língua ao longo de seu lábio superior e ela o abriu. Ele não entrou em sua boca, mas lambeu o interior, dando à sua boca o mesmo tratamento delicado que tinha dado a sua vagina. Ela enrolou a língua em torno dele e saboreou o quente sabor masculino.

Esta não era nenhuma foda desesperada. Ele a estava amando.

Como se não pudesse parar ele se balançou lentamente dentro dela. Ela ofegou e moveu sua boca no seu pescoço, beijando e lambendo em lenta progressão em direção a seu peito. Keene passou as mãos até suas costas, no peito provocando os apertados mamilos.

Era lindo, o modo lento que tocavam e beijavam, acariciando o corpo um do outro enquanto ele estava dentro dela. A subida para o prazer foi lenta e longa, e quando chegou, eles o alcançaram juntos.

—Bren—, suspirou enquanto flutuava para baixo de novo, o calor de seu esperma a enchendo. Ele acomodou-se em cima dela, ainda dentro dela, segurando seu peso. Cheirou o pescoço dela, roçando suaves beijos e leves mordidas com seus dentes.

—Durma,— ele sussurrou, retirando-se dela e novamente se deitando ao seu lado.

Bren olhou fixamente a mulher adormecida em seus braços e esperou até que ela entrou em sono profundo antes de levantar e sair da cama. O sol estava subindo. Ele podia sentir em seu sangue e soube que estava na hora de ir.

A confusão de Tynan o atrasou, mas não existia forma que pudesse explicar suas ações para o dragão. Bren empurrou abaixo as reclamações da besta, se vestiu, e saiu na direção da porta. O tinido de moedas em seu bolso o obrigou a uma parada.

Ele devia deixar algo. O rei Ashure pagava pelas cortesãs, mas Bren sempre deixava uma gorjeta, normalmente grande. Ele alcançou seu bolso e retirou as moedas. Parecia errado. Pagar Cissa para foder com ele parecia errado.

 _Porque ela é nossa_. Tynan disse.

Bren zombou. Poderia parecer errado para ele, mas Cissa esperaria por isto. Ela fez seu trabalho afinal. E ela era malditamente boa nisto.

Ele olhou fixamente para o oito sentons em sua mão. Um era uma gorjeta razoável, dois bastante generosa. Ele jogou todos os oito na mesa e foi embora. Custasse o que custasse, ele ficaria longe da mulher.

Ela era muito perigosa para sua paz mental.

Keene empurrou a porta e ficou feliz quando ela se abriu facilmente. Ela não tinha forças para lutar contra objetos inanimados. Ela precisava guardar sua energia restante para explicar seu fracasso aos seus colegas. Ela marchou para a sala de reunião. Triant, Risa e Marvis a olharam com expectativa enquanto esperavam a porta fechar. Com a certeza de que estavam protegidos contra alguém escutando, ela suspirou.

—Eu não consegui.

—O que?— Risa levantou-se e afastou a mesa. —Por que não?

Keene aproveitou a cadeira vaga e sentou. Era tudo que podia fazer para não deitar a cabeça sobre a mesa e adormecer. Seu corpo estava exausto. E dolorido.

—Eu não tive exatamente tempo.

—Como é possível? Você ficou noite toda.

Ela fez uma careta a líder da equipe. —Parece que suas informações de que o Príncipe Bren não usa os serviços das cortesãs eram erradas. Muito erradas.

—Você quer dizer que ele realmente…?— Triant deixou no ar.

—Oh sim. Isto, entre outras coisas.— Muitas outras coisas.

Ela caiu para frente, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na mão. Ela não seria capaz de ficar ereta por muito tempo. Sua energia estava drenada, fisicamente e mentalmente. O príncipe era desgastante. E tão perigoso quanto ela previu inicialmente. Ela mudou-se na cadeira e o interior das suas coxas protestou. Ela se perguntaria quanto tempo fazia que tinha passado um período tão longo com as pernas abertas, mas sabia a resposta, nunca. A parte interna de sua vagina vibrou e Keene não pode conter seu gemido. Era como se o corpo pedisse sua penetração, os impulsos duros e os toques curtos e rasos de seus quadris enquanto ele massageava os confins da sua boceta.

Ela inalou, completa e profunda, tentando apagar a memória de seu corpo.

—Bem, não querendo me intrometer em sua parte da missão,— Risa disse, o sarcasmo gotejando de suas palavras. —Mas você não podia ter dado a poção depois que terminou?

—Terminou o quê?— ela perguntou no mesmo tom.

Os lábios de Risa se comprimiram. O sexo era para brincadeiras, mas raramente era discutido abertamente pelos membros da equipe. Era só uma parte de suas vidas que não existia dentro da equipe.

—Depois que ele terminou— Risa acenou sua mão vagamente no ar.

—De me foder?— Keene completou.

—Sim. Depois de ele terminar de foder você, não podia ter sugerido um bebida?

—Eu poderia—ela disse, enunciando cada palavra. —Mas ele não o fez. Terminar.

—Eu digo novamente, você ficou a noite toda—, acrescentou Marvis ansiosamente. A maravilha em sua voz era quase o suficiente para fazer Keene sorrir, mas requeria muita energia. Era evidente que a resistência de Bren era tão impressionante para os machos como para as mulheres.

—Sim. A noite toda. Ele entrou, nós começamos a conversar e a próxima coisa que sei é que estava deitada de costas com minha saia virada para cima.

—E você ficou assim a noite toda?— Risa perguntou. A zombeteira descrença em sua pergunta fez Keene entortar seus olhos e os fixar nela.

—Não. Às vezes ele me virava e me tomava por trás. E também na banheira, e na cama… quer que eu continue?

—Sim!— Triant e Marvis gritaram em uníssono.

Risa fez uma careta, olhou os dois homens e agitou sua cabeça.

—Eu estou certa que isto não é necessário.

—Estou certo que se Keene pudesse escapar por um momento para drogá-lo, ela o faria,— Triant disse, colocando uma mão encorajadora em seu ombro. —Tudo que precisa é descansar um pouco.— Ele piscou para ela.

Keene deu seu melhor sorriso concordando, mas não tinha certeza que fosse verdade. Ela poderia tê-lo parado. Ele não a tinha amarrado ou forçado. Se se afastasse, ela não tinha dúvidas que ele a teria deixado ir, mas seu rosnado exigia que se afundasse mais em seu sexo e ela não tinha forças para recusar.

—Então tentaremos de novo esta noite—, Risa anunciou. Ela balançou a cabeça em direção a Marvis. —Nós completamos a metade da nossa missão. Nós precisamos apenas chegar ao príncipe. Eu ainda acho que o melhor lugar é o bordel. Ele estará com uma desconhecida e ninguém vai procurá-lo até de manhã.— Ela olhou para Keene. —Queríamos encontrar o tipo de mulher que atraísse o príncipe. E parece que foi assim. Vamos dar-lhe alguém um pouco menos atraente. Vamos ver o que ele faz com alguém que não seja pequena e loira.

Keene assentiu e então forçou suas pernas trêmulas a se erguerem.

—Onde está indo?

—Cama.— A palavra caiu de sua boca por lábios esgotados. Abençoe as Deusas que seu corpo inteiro estava cansado. Ela precisaria do dia inteiro para se recuperar do delicioso assalto do Príncipe Bren em seu corpo.

Capítulo Quatro

—Seguramente você não espera que o Conselho aprove esta proposta, Príncipe Bren?

Ao som de seu nome, Bren voltou sua atenção para a sala de reunião. Ele piscou e olhou para cima. Herenson erguia-se acima da mesa. O homem sempre se erguia quando falava, um hábito que Bren achava imensamente aborrecido. Se não podia ser suficientemente intimidante sentado, ficar em pé não iria ajudar.

Bren permaneceu em sua cadeira. Isso pareceu incomodar ainda mais a Herenson.

—Devo ser franco, Sua Alteza,— Herenson continuou. Bren tentou manter sua mente cansada na discussão, mas era um desafio. —Sua proposta deve falhar. Tiraria nossos meios de nos proteger.

Vários outros chefes concordaram hesitantes com a cabeça. Bren olhou ao redor da mesa. As cabeças balançando pararam. Ele sabia que a metade dos outros delegados tinham um ligeiro medo dele e não estavam definitivamente interessados em começar do lado errado do reino de seu pai. Ele não tinha a intenção de intimidar os outros para concordar, mas não

deixaria antigos preconceitos impedi-lo de ser bem sucedido.

—Senhor Herenson, esta proposta não faz tal coisa. Limita-se a busca acabar com a caça de dragões sem justa causa e eliminar a caça recreativa.— Ele dirigiu seus comentários para a mesa inteira. —A pesquisa da minha mãe nos últimos trinta anos tem mostrado que os dragões podem ser controlados e não há nenhuma necessidade de destruí-los. De fato, existem indicações de que os dragões podem ser devolvidos ao seu estado humano.— Um rumor de interesse se moveu através dos vinte homens na sala. Bren sabia que era um fato os dragões serem devolvidos à forma humana, mas a família havia decidido manter o conhecimento privado por agora. —Se isso é possível—, continuou ele. —É verdadeiramente humano matar dragões?

—Mas eles atacam aldeias… roubam gado e mulheres.

—E se tiver um dragão que não pode ser controlado e está atacando pessoas, isto não está excluído desta proposta. O senhor Starn— Ele levantou seus olhos para o homem atarracado no canto. —Você me contou sobre um dragão que estava atormentando uma aldeia dentro de suas terras, e agora que nós subjugamos a criatura nem se acredita que um dragão vive perto.

Starn assentiu.

—Sim, sim, você o fez. Eu, por exemplo, estou recomendando ao Rei Wehan apoiar a proposta. Tendo conhecido o dragão que o Príncipe Bren está discutindo, vi humanidade em demasia para considerá-los bestas por mais tempo. —

Bren inclinou a cabeça em agradecimento ao conselheiro e parou, erguendo-se em sua altura total para que pudesse olhar o Senhor Herenson nos olhos.

—Eu acredito que já encerramos o dia, senhor—, Bren anunciou para a sala. Pergaminhos se espalharam em torno dele quando os outros reuniram seus trabalhos e começou a escorregar da sala antes que Herenson pudesse se opor.

Herenson o perseguiu através da sala até que esteve a centímetros de Bren.

—O que dará ao dragão para pacificá-lo? Quantas mulheres serão sacrificadas antes da criatura estar satisfeita?

—Senhor Herenson, certamente você não acha que nós recorreríamos a algo tão arcaico como sacrificar virgens para apaziguar um dragão.

Eles não o fizeram... exatamente. Eles desfilaram apenas fileiras de mulheres através da caverna do dragão até que ele pegou uma como sua companheira. A mulher escolhida, no final, precisou de um pouco de tempo para se ajustar à ideia, mas todos os relatos eram de que ela estava contente. O dragão ainda era muito inseguro de suas afeições para permitir que o ser humano retornasse numa base permanente, mas a criatura já não rasgava o mundo à volta.

—Eu sei por que você quer que esta proposta passe. Eu conheço a verdade sobre sua família.

Bren arrogantemente sorriu.

—Ah, você acredita nos rumores então?

—Eu tenho provas e quando o Rei Evelant chegar farei o mundo saber que criaturas antinaturais vocês são.

Bren sentiu os olhos apertarem com a ameaça de Herenson. Seria possível alguém ter visto quando ele deixou Tynan tomar sua forma corporal? Sua família havia resistido a ataques de fofocas muitas vezes antes. Eles fariam isso novamente. Todos desenvolveram a capacidade de mentir, de olhos arregalados e inocentemente, sobre seus dragões. Além disso, se o Conselho de Reis fizesse qualquer tentativa de remover Kei do poder, Bren sabia que a batalha seria épica.

—Você deve fazer o que acha certo, Senhor Herenson, mas saiba que esta proposta passará, com ou sem a assinatura do Rei Evelant no pergaminho.

Antes que Herenson pudesse protestar, Bren girou e deixou a sala. Ele não se aborreceu em juntar seus documentos, Wrea os recolheria. Bren entrou diretamente na primeira porta aberta que achou para os jardins. Vários grupos pequenos estavam vagando devagar no sol da tarde, mas ele não parou ou os cumprimentou. Ele manteve sua atenção focada nas árvores diante dele.

Ele penetrou pela floresta, longe do Castelo de Ashure. Seu dia havia sido inútil. Ele não podia se concentrar em qualquer coisa que alguém disse. E agora ele praticamente desafiou Herenson a dizer ao mundo que sua família era a prole do dragão. Mas estava preocupado com isso ou pelo sucesso da proibição da caça de dragão? Não. Mesmo agora, sua preocupação era sobre a miúda loira que tinha fodido a noite inteira. E se conter para não estourar o bordel procurando Cissa.

 _Minha!_ Tynan gritou dentro de sua cabeça.

Ele estava gritando desde que o sol subiu, exigindo que Bren retornasse sua companheira.

Bren o ignorou. O dragão era só parte de seus problemas. Bren há muito tempo aprendeu a colocar Tynan num canto de sua mente enquanto trabalhava os negócios do reino. Sua distração esta manhã não era somente culpa do dragão.

Eram as memórias. Às vezes tão claras que seu pênis endureceria e ele podia sentir os lábios de Cissa ao redor de seu pênis. Até agora, caminhando, seu pênis estava se alongando.

 _Sim._

Bren sabia que Tynan estava realçando suas memórias, tornando-as mais nítidas e mais potentes. Qualquer coisa para obrigar Bren a trazer de volta a mulher que o dragão reivindicou como sua.

Mas isso nunca poderia acontecer. Se nada mais, a noite passada tinha reforçado em Bren a convicção de que ele nunca poderia permitir que Tynan escolhesse sua esposa ou liberar o dragão com qualquer mulher.

Ele ficou tenso, esperando que o dragão se rebelasse, gritasse ou lutasse contra seu domínio.

A resposta de Tynan foi muito pior. O dragão encheu a mente de Bren com imagens, cheiros e sabores, a fome em seus olhos, o perfume almiscarado de sua excitação e do sabor quente e sedutor de sua boceta. Seu corpo congelou de desejo, incapaz de se mover, certo que iria explodir, ou pior, correr para ela. Ele quase podia sentir a sensação de suas paredes internas quando enfiou a língua dentro dela. Bren lambeu os lábios querendo mais. Mais. Seu

pênis esticou o tecido de suas calças. Ele pôs sua mão em concha sobre seu eixo, imaginando que era ela, acariciando-o, sugando-o.

A fantasia não durou muito. Tynan as controlava e o levou de volta para o sofá, onde Bren estava ajoelhado a amando com sua boca. Suas memórias daqueles momentos eram nebulosas. Tynan tinha estado no controle. Quando Bren finalmente retornou a ele mesmo, Cissa estava praticamente em lágrimas.

O que Tynan fez para ela? A pergunta passou sem tocar sua cabeça, dando a ele suficiente força para expulsar as imagens de sua mente.

Tynan soltou um suspiro divertido e respondeu a pergunta de Bren.

 _Eu a amei. A fodi com a língua. Ela gostou disso. Ela desfrutaria ainda mais. Eu podia alcançar profundamente dentro dela. Trazer mais do delicioso suco de sua boceta_.

—Ela estava implorando para parar—, Bren disse em voz alta, resistindo à vontade de afundar de novo na fantasia. Ele agarrou-se à memória real da noite passada. Ele parou lamber sua... Apenas o suficiente para foder.

E é isso que o perturbava mais. Ele não tinha mais controle do que Tynan. Ele fodeu-a no sofá, na banheira e, em seguida, arrastou-a até a cama onde a tinha montado pelo resto da noite. Ela tinha estado disposta, mas porra, ela era uma cortesã, ela deveria estar disposta. Isso não desculpava seu comportamento. Ou as marcas que deixou em sua pele pálida ao tomá-la tão duro.

Desde que era uma criança e viu a destruição que um dragão poderia causar, ele soube que nunca poderia perder o controle da besta dentro dele. E na noite passada ele perdeu. Mas Tynan não tinha sido a —única— besta a aparecer. Ele raspou os dedos pelos cabelos curtos e caminhou na direção do som de água corrente.

A floresta zumbia ao redor dele, animais cautelosos e à beira de voo. Era como se sentissem a presença do dragão, mas não pudessem achar a criatura. Não sabiam em que direção fugir.

Bren suspirou. Ele às vezes invejava a relação de seu irmão com seu dragão. Rainek e Denith eram companheiros. Bren sentia como se tivesse passado sua vida lutando com seu dragão. E tinha. Tynan tinha visto o que ele viu na caverna vinte e quatro anos atrás, mas o dragão, com a confiança de todos os dragões, não acreditava que prejudicaria sua companheira.

Bren diminuiu a velocidade de seus passos enquanto se aproximava da água. Num dia normal, ele teria permitido que Tynan aparecesse, dando ao dragão alguns momentos para esticar suas asas e sentir o sol. Talvez até voar se houvesse um lugar seguro e escondido para se elevar no ar. Mas Bren sabia que não podia dar a Tynan liberdade hoje. O dragão tomaria o controle e iria para o bordel. Ele podia imaginar os gritos quando Tynan arrasasse as paredes para chegar a sua companheira.

No silêncio natural da floresta, Tynan disse, _ela é minha_.

—Eu sei,— Bren concordou. —Ela é sua, mas nunca poderá ser minha.

A finalidade da declaração enviou uma onda de dor ao peito de Bren. A maior parte da emoção pertencia a Tynan, mas algumas eram de Bren. Não, porra, ele se corrigiu mentalmente. Não tinha nenhuma emoção envolvida. Ele tinha feito sexo com a mulher. Não era, não podia ser, nada mais que isso. Seu pai e irmão tinham falado das emoções associadas ao encontrar uma companheira, que de alguma forma a escolha do dragão era alguém que o ser humano não apenas desejava, mas amava. Ele sabia que o carinho de seus pais e respeito um pelo outro ia além do desejo do dragão. E ele ainda viu seu irmão e sua esposa, apesar do fato de que o dragão os tinha unido.

A noite passada foi apenas sexo, ele insistiu. Ele não se permitiria sentir nada mais do que desejo pela mulher que tornaria mais difícil partir quando a conferência dos reis acabasse.

Ele teria que evitar Cissa. Se não a visse ou falasse com ela não aumentaria seu apego a ela. Tynan murmurou dentro de sua cabeça, obviamente não gostando da direção dos pensamentos de Bren. O dragão nunca aceitaria ou entenderia as razões de Bren, assim ele não se incomodou em explicar.

Embora não pudesse soltar o dragão hoje, ele esperava que a atmosfera pacífica concedesse tranquilidade para fazer o que sabia que devia ser feito.

O estalo de um galho atrás dele colocou seus sentidos em alerta total. Ele virou-se. Tynan imediatamente ampliou sua capacidade de ver e ouvir, em busca de qualquer ameaça.

—Bren?— A voz de flor suave flutuou no atalho, seguida por Nerra. Ela indecisamente sorriu, avançando.

A tensão da batalha que preparou seu corpo lentamente enfraqueceu e ele se endireitou.

A tensão em sua virilha depressa enfraqueceu quando ela se aproximou.

—Nerra. O que está fazendo aqui?— Ele estava num dos cantos mais distantes das terras de Ashure. De onde ela veio?

—Eu segui você. Ou tentei.— Ela corou e suavemente riu. —E então fiquei perdida. Estava certa que iria vagar por estes bosques para sempre.— Os grandes olhos azuis se fixaram nele, olhando desesperados e doces. Era o olhar que originalmente derreteu seu coração e nunca falhou em fazer tudo para protegê-la.

Exceto hoje. Hoje seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

Além disso, o caminho estava claramente marcado e ela não podia ter vagado muito longe da trilha. Seus chinelos estavam ainda relativamente limpos e a parte inferior de seu vestido livre do pó.

Ela andou para frente e estendeu as mãos. Bren as aceitou e beijou seus dedos. Ele puxou uma respiração funda. O odor de floral de seu perfume era agradável, mas não deu a ele nenhum prazer.

—Talvez possa me escoltar de volta.— Seus cílios contraíram-se convenientemente. —Eu não esperava ir tão longe.— Ela baixou seus olhos e virou sua cabeça. —Meu marido deve estar preocupado.

—Então deveria retornar para seu lado. Ela sorriu suavemente e olhou para cima.

—E nós podemos conversar pelo caminho. Senti sua falta.

—Eu também senti.— Ele disse as palavras de cortesia e tentou achar alguma verdade neles, mas era pequena. Quando ela partiu para se casar com Herenson, Bren a tirou de sua mente. Ele a amou, mas ela estava fora de alcance — a esposa de outro homem. Existia sempre trabalho a fazer, assim ele depressa mergulhou em seus deveres com o reino e Nerra se tornou uma memória.

—É estranho vê-lo assim… e sabendo que está errado sentir o que ainda sinto por você,— ela confessou quando começaram a caminhar na direção ao castelo.

A cortesia parecia exigir uma resposta, mas ele não podia. Ele foi apaixonado por Nerra cinco anos atrás. Divertia-se com seus sorrisos e gostava de agradá-la. Mas agora, a profundidade daquela emoção parecia superficial quando comparado a...

Ele parou seus pensamentos. Não existia nenhuma emoção no que aconteceu ontem à noite. Tinha sido sexo — puro e simples.

Só que não tinha sido tão puro ou tão simples.

E as memórias desordenavam sua cabeça, não só o prazer, mas também o olhar surpreso em seus olhos como se as sensações fossem novas para ela.

—Sim, é incomum,— ele concordou. Ele apertou seu passo forçando Nerra a correr para acompanhá-lo. Ele procurou em sua mente, mas podia não achar nada para dizer. Sua relação com Nerra tinha sido estritamente romântica. Agora não podia confiar em discutir sua beleza, ele estava perplexo.

 _Enfadonha. Nenhum espírito._

A interjeição de Tynan fez Bren caminhar mais rápido. Ele precisava devolver Nerra ao seu marido… e talvez tivesse tempo para um cochilo antes do banquete da noite. Embora ele não fosse normalmente o tipo de pessoa que cochilava, a foda de ontem à noite e a batalha mental com seu dragão hoje o drenou. Alguns minutos de inconsciência feliz seriam perfeitos para renovar sua energia. Depois do jantar de hoje à noite, o Rei Ashure novamente os escoltaria para seu bordel. O pênis de Bren inchou novamente. _Voltar para minha companheira… a achar e_ _fo..._

—Por que estamos caminhando tão rápido?— Nerra estalou. A voz agradável, aérea se foi. Ela soltou uma respiração irritada.

Bren fez uma parada súbita. Ele esqueceu que ela estava lá por um momento.

—Você disse que foi mais longe do que pretendia,— ele assinalou. —E não estou certo que é adequado estarmos a sós na floresta.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

—Eu sei, meu amor, a tentação é difícil de resistir.

—Estou certo que seu marido não ficaria contente por achar você aqui comigo.

—Você não está com medo dele?— Ela soou quase excitada com a possibilidade.

—Não.

—Oh, eu não quis ofender você.— Seu lábio inferior tremido. —É tão duro às vezes.

Bren assentiu com a cabeça, mas virou-se e começou a andar novamente. Ele havia

entrado na floresta por alguns minutos de paz e solidão. Ele não tinha encontrado nenhum.

Após alguns minutos alcançaram a borda da floresta. Bren fez uma careta quando viu Herenson que andava a passos largos na direção deles. Tanto para seu marido não descobrir.

—Príncipe Bren. Nerra.— Herenson curvou sua cabeça em saudação, mas o brilho duro de seus olhos dizia que ele não tinha muito prazer em achar sua esposa com outro homem. Provavelmente com Bren em particular.

—Senhor Herenson,— Bren reconheceu, retornando o aceno com a cabeça.

Herenson olhou para Nerra. —Eu retornei aos nossos aposentos depois de minhas reuniões, mas você desapareceu.

—Eu sai para um passeio e me perdi.— Ela suspirou e sorriu adorando Bren. —O príncipe Bren me salvou.

—Não é típico dele,— Herenson disse, entretanto sua voz indicou que ele acreditava em qualquer coisa, mas...

—Não foi bem um resgate,— Bren respondeu com sinceridade. Ele não se importava de discutir com Herenson sobre assuntos importantes, mas não deixaria o homem pensar que estava brincando com sua esposa. —A senhora Herenson já tinha achado o caminho correto sozinha. Sem nenhuma dúvida, ela teria retornado seguramente sem minha ajuda.

Ele esperou Nerra rir ou concordar. Ao invés, ela arregalou seus olhos e agitou sua cabeça, e se Bren não estivesse na floresta com ela, teria pensado que esteve em perigo real. Ela parecia assustada e impotente.

—Oh não. O caminho era bastante escuro e estou certa que existem bestas selvagens na floresta.

Eles não viram nenhuma e a luz solar facilmente iluminava a trilha. Bren olhou para a figura delicada de Nerra. Que jogo estava fazendo? Era para fazer seu marido ciumento? Ou ela se visualizava como uma donzela que precisava ser salva não importa a situação?

—Bem, então estou contente que o Príncipe Bren pode ajudar você.— Herenson estendeu sua mão, silenciosamente chamando Nerra para seu lado. —Vamos entrar? Você deve querer descansar para hoje à noite.

—Claro, meu senhor. Príncipe Bren, obrigado novamente por sua generosidade.— Seus cílios contraíram-se novamente e ela estendeu sua mão. Ele colocou um beijo superficial atrás de seus dedos e se afastou, permitindo que Herenson guiasse sua esposa para o castelo.

—Oh, e Príncipe Bren— Herenson parou e olhou de volta. —Eu gostaria de continuar nossa discussão. Você parecia distraído hoje durante nossa reunião.— O sorriso em seus lábios era projetado para insultar Bren, mas ele ignorou isto.

—Minhas respostas não serão diferentes, mas sim, podemos conversar novamente. Herenson acenou bruscamente e se afastou.

Bren continuou no caminho e olhou eles entrarem no castelo. Embora caminhassem juntos, não existia nenhum conforto em suas posturas. Quando dobraram a esquina, Nerra olhou de volta—os olhos cheios de saudade.

Bren ficou surpreso por sua própria falta de emoção. Cinco anos atrás, qualquer sinal de dor em seu olhar lhe doía. Ela era tão frágil e delicada, ele não podia ajudar, mas sentia a necessidade de protegê-la. Mas agora, parecia falsa a alegação de desamparo. Ela não tinha estado em perigo na floresta.

 _Enfadonha._

—Sim,— Bren disse em voz alta. —Eu sei sua opinião sobre o assunto.

Um jardineiro ajoelhado ao lado de um florido canteiro na trilha, olhou para cima. —Eu sinto muito, Sua Alteza. Você estava falando comigo?

—Não.

Ele girou nos seus saltos e caminhou na outra direção. As risadas irritantes de Tynan o seguindo à medida que partia.

Keene espiou através das cortinas observando o banquete, focando sua atenção sobre o príncipe. Ele sentou-se à mesa principal, os lábios sérios numa linha firme quando uma das empregadas o abordou, os seios mal contidos por duas tiras de joias. Esfregou os seios dela ao longo de seu braço quando se estendeu para frente para reabastecer seu cálice. Keene sentiu um tipo desagradável de satisfação quando Bren se moveu sutilmente, se afastando de seu toque.

Essencialmente, ele era só o que seus relatórios diziam: Sem humor, sem sexo, maçante.

Mas não tinha sido assim naquele quarto na noite passada, ela pensou. Suas coxas ainda doíam de suas batidas... Mas tudo tinha valido a pena. Ela dormiu como os mortos ao longo do dia. Seu corpo desesperadamente precisando se recuperar das horas de amor a que se entregou. Incapaz de ajudar a si mesma, ela lambeu seus lábios quando o viu lentamente se por de pé e endireitar seu gibão verde esmeralda. Ela sabia o que o colete longo escondia, um pau grosso e longo que seria maravilhoso em sua vagina. E em sua boca. Cissa tinha razão. Ela amou chupar seu pau e queria mais. Mas se tudo corresse como planejado, ela nunca teria a chance novamente. Terminariam sua missão em alguns dias e retornariam para a Liga, deixando o príncipe Bren e seu pau delicioso para trás.

O núcleo do seu corpo começou a doer como se estivesse de luto pela separação. Keene suspirou e balançou lentamente os quadris de um lado para outro, a lenta construção de calor e umidade entre suas pernas lembrou o quão perigoso o Príncipe Bren era. Algo sobre ele debilitar seu controle.

Embora soubesse que só piorava o desejo, ela continuou a observá-lo, fascinada pela admiração e medo nos rostos das pessoas perto dele. O conjunto desagradável de sua mandíbula parecia impedir muitas pessoas de se aproximar enquanto caminhava entre as mesas. Mesmo quando alguém chamava, ele os ignorava, parando apenas para conversar com pessoas específicas.

No começo ela pensou que apenas cumprimentava os iguais ou superiores a ele mesmo, mas em seguida ela o viu parar numa das mesas mais baixas e cumprimentar um homem vestido com roupas baratas, obviamente desgastadas. Bren ouviu atentamente, quando o homem falou, primeiro hesitante e depois com paixão quando o príncipe concordou. De seu esconderijo, ela não podia ouvir a conversa, mas podia contar a partir da expressão no rosto de Bren que ele não apenas ouvia, mas pensava sobre o que estava sendo dito.

Uma emoção quente que não tinha nada a ver com sexo revolveu em seu coração. Bren apertou a mão do outro e se afastou. O olhar surpreso no rosto do cavalheiro enquanto observava Bren partir se equiparou com a reação de Keene. O Príncipe Bren era arrogante e exigente, mas ele tinha dado ao outro homem sua honesta atenção. Talvez não fosse tão superficial como pensava. Antes que a ideia se formasse em seu cérebro, ela a afastou. Não importava quem ou que o príncipe Bren era... Ele era o seu alvo, nada mais.

—Ele está aí?— Risa perguntou, espiando sobre o ombro de Keene.

—Uh—sim,— ela disse saindo de suas reflexões.

—Bêbado?— O som esperançado na voz de Risa fez Keene suspirar.

—Não.

—Muito ruim. Isso tornaria tudo mais fácil.

Keene assentiu. Risa tinha a poção na mão. Se ele bebesse esta noite estariam a meio caminho de completar sua missão. E então iriam para casa, pensou com tristeza. É o melhor, ela lembrou. Depois da maneira que se comportou ontem à noite, ela sabia que deveria ficar o mais longe do príncipe que pudesse.

Ela era membro das equipes há mais de seis anos e nunca tinha tido uma reação a um objetivo como a que tinha em relação a Bren. Alguma coisa sobre ele não era normal. Ela o tocou por toda a noite e ainda assim não conseguiu ler nada dele. Com seus corpos tão íntimos como haviam estado, ela deveria ter sido capaz de absorver um vislumbre do homem, mas não havia nada. Era quase como se não fosse humano.

Mas não, o pênis ereto e a boca o qualificavam definitivamente como homem.

—O rei está em pé,— Risa disse. —Seria melhor tomarmos nossos lugares.

Keene assentiu, mas não seguiu imediatamente Risa. Ela olhou Bren por mais um momento. Viu a luz estranha em seus olhos quando o Rei Ashure chamou todos os representantes de alto escalão para seu lado.

Não, existia algo definitivamente anormal sobre o Príncipe Bren.

Keene deixou a cortina cair e se endireitou. Ela não se importava. Ela não se importaria. Seu trabalho era completar a missão, não cair em luxúria com um príncipe ranzinza e sinistro de outra terra.

Pela segunda vez em dois dias, Bren andou pelo elegante salão, só que hoje à noite seu peito estava apertado, os ombros cheios de nós. Ele passou as últimas duas horas lutando contra o dragão. As conversas durante o jantar foram extremamente difíceis.

O dragão o estava subjugando. Se queria fazer alguma coisa pelos próximos dias, teria que satisfazer Tynan. E isso significava achar Cissa. Apesar de sua decisão anterior para evitá- la, ele estava chegando à conclusão de que tinha que vê-la.

Tynan estava gritando por liberação, gritando por sua companheira. Os gritos —minha— e a pressão constante em sua virilha deram a Bren uma enxaqueca furiosa.

E uma ereção furiosa.

A enxaqueca era a desculpa perfeita para dar ao Rei Ashure e rejeitar seu —presente— da noite, mas Bren sabia que esta noite, de todas as noites, não poderia. Ele tinha que ver Cissa. Ou Tynan começaria a derrubar paredes para encontrá-la.

Embora não tivesse nenhuma intenção de se curvar aos desejos do dragão na sua escolha de uma companheira, Bren respeitava a força do dragão e sabia que o controle do animal estava em seu limite.

Madame Jaqis uma vez mais deslizou no quarto, as mangas esvoaçantes de seu vestido flutuando suavemente atrás dela. Ela balançou a cabeça para os ocupantes quando foi em direção ao rei. Bren tinha que interceptá-la. Ele se apressou pela multidão, cruzando seu caminho em direção a Rei Ashure.

—Madame Jaqis, posso lhe falar um momento?

Ela estava muito bem treinada para recusar o pedido de um príncipe, então parou e sorriu. —Claro, Príncipe Bren. Como posso ajudar?

—A mulher que deu a mim ontem à noite—

—Cissa.

—Sim.

A preocupação se infiltrou seus olhos.

—Ela não o agradou?

—Não, não. Ela me agradou. Muito.

Seu sorriso clareou e seus olhos se arregalaram.

—Você quer dizer, finalmente pode — ela olhou para sua virilha, mas voltou os olhos.

—Eu sinto muito, Sua Alteza. Foi só minha excitação… não importa… você simplesmente deve me dizer o que ela fez…— ela baixou a voz —que deu prazer para você.

Ela cheirava bem, Bren mentalmente respondeu, mas sabia que não podia compartilhar isso com a senhora.

—Talvez possamos discuti-lo mais tarde—, sugeriu. —Eu estava esperando que você me atribuísse a ela outra vez esta noite.

A luz se apagou de seus olhos.

—Desculpe-me, Alteza, mas todas já foram atribuídas e Cissa foi dada a outro cavalheiro esta noite.

O rugido interno de Tynan quase pôs Bren de joelhos quando vibrou de seu crânio até

seus dedões dos pés. Bren se agarrou numa cadeira para se manter na vertical.

—Não há nada que eu possa fazer? Estou disposto a pagar extra.

—Isto é muito doce ,e muito generoso, e eu estou certa que Cissa ficará contente por saber que você perguntou por ela, mas temos uma política de não permitir a mesma mulher com um cliente por mais de uma noite.— Ela pareceu triste e simpática. Jaqis roçou seus dedos pela linha de sua mandíbula. —É muito fácil para os homens apaixonarem-se por nossas meninas.

—Madame Jaqis— Ela agitou sua cabeça.

—Eu realmente não posso, Sua Alteza. Agora, devo fazer a distribuição dos trabalhos antes que os outros fiquem inquietos.— Com isso ,e um sorriso gentil e simpático, ela o deixou.

Ele olhou fixamente o espaço vazio no tapete onde ela estava, seus pensamentos batalhando pelas mensagens de Tynan.

 _Nós a acharemos_ , ele assegurou o dragão. Qualquer coisa para acalmar a besta. _Assim que chegarmos na parte de trás, deixaremos a sala e a acharemos._

A ideia tinha mérito, ele percebeu. Seguramente alguém atrás da porta principal podia ser subornado para dizer a ele onde Cissa estava trabalhando hoje à noite.

Os gritos de Tynan se tornaram grunhidos e o dragão se acalmou.

Momentos mais tarde, Madame Jaqis se aproximou, segurando sua mão na dela. O olhar simpático em seu rosto fez Bren querer roncar. A senhora claramente o imaginava em amor com uma das trabalhadoras de prazer. Perfeito. Seu único consolo era que o bordel do Rei Ashure era tão bem administrado que Bren não precisava se preocupar que Jaqis iria espalhar histórias sobre ele. Ninguém saberia que ele tinha agido como um namorado apaixonado. E ele não estava apaixonado. Talvez obcecado. Seu pênis contraiu com o mero pensamento de Cissa. Fez isso durante todo o dia e estava ficando malditamente irritante.

—Príncipe Bren, virá comigo?

Jaqis o saudou novamente e indicou o homem grande próximo dela.

—Dardan o levará aos aposentos de Vixi.

Bren balançou a cabeça e seguiu discretamente atrás dele até que passaram pela porta que separava a sala dos aposentos das mulheres.

—Você sabe de Cissa?— Ele perguntou procurando adicionar um toque de investigação casual que tinha obviamente sido carente quando falou com Jaqis.

—Claro, Sua Alteza. Ela é uma mulher adorável.

—Você sabe onde eu poderia achá-la?

Dardan balançou a cabeça e Bren viu um lampejo de compaixão em seus olhos. Porra, o bordel inteiro ia pensar que Bren tinha caído de amores pela primeira prostituta que tinha fodido. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que, após sua relutância anterior para tocar qualquer das mulheres, o fato de que tinha fodido Cissa seria conhecido por todo o bordel.

Sua acompanhante levou Bren à uma sala muito semelhante a da noite anterior, mas, se a sala de Cissa tinha sido decorada com cachecóis e xales exóticos pendurados sobre cadeiras, e almofadas espalhadas pelo chão, esta sala gritava poder. E couro. Muito couro. A mulher que

operava nesta sala era claramente alguém que gostava de estar no comando.

—Vixi estará com você num momento. Que possa encontrar prazer nesta sala.

—Sim, eu estou certo que será bom. Agora, sobre Cissa—

—Eu sinto muito, Sua Alteza, mas não tenho permissão para discutir quaisquer das mulheres com clientes. Talvez amanhã Madame Jaqis poderá ajudar você. Tenha uma noite agradável, Sua Alteza.— E ele puxou a porta fechada, com Bren do lado de dentro.

 _Minha?_

 _Eu estou trabalhando nisso_ , Bren mentalmente suspirou.

Ele girou, observando o quarto, esperando pela chegada da mulher que lhe foi atribuída esta noite. Talvez ela soubesse como achar Cissa.

Ele não teve que esperar por muito tempo. A porta que dava para o quarto foi aberta.

Sua respiração prendeu na garganta, presa pela esperança louca que Cissa sairia através da porta. A cortesã entrou... e nunca tinha visto uma mulher mais oposta aquela que lhe tinha servido na noite passada. Esta mulher era alta, perto de sua altura, ele estava quase certo. Cachos apertados vermelhos despencavam desordenados a partir do topo da sua cabeça até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. E onde Cissa esteve vestida para transmitir juventude e inocência, essa mulher estava vestida para o poder. Suas roupas combinavam com o quarto à sua volta, couro. Couro preto.

Uma saia curta mal ia além do seu sexo, criando uma sombra perversa entre suas pernas tentando um homem a explorar isso. A saia era tão pequena que Bren tinha certeza de que, se virasse de lado a curva inferior da sua bunda seria visível na parte traseira. Longas pernas saíam da área coberta. Ele seguiu o caminho elegantemente nu até os pés calçados em sapatos pretos de salto alto. Ela não precisava aumentar sua altura, mas os sapatos completavam o retrato dominante que ela apresentava.

Mesmo sabendo que estava olhando provavelmente de boca aberta, ele não podia desviar o olhar. Seu top também era negro. Pequenas tiras de couro esticado através de sua pele, revelando mais do que escondida, puxando apertado contra os seios grandes e redondos cruzavam sobre o peito e circulavam em torno de volta, convenientemente escondendo seus mamilos.

Bren sentiu suas mãos apertarem em antecipação. Ele queria aqueles peitos em suas mãos. Sua boca molhou com o pensamento de sucção e mordida em seus mamilos. Sim, essa mulher desfrutaria de um toque mais áspero.

Levou só um momento para Bren perceber seu pênis duro. Mas isso era impossível. O dragão fazia isto impossível.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Deve ser algum desejo persistente de Cissa.

—Boa noite, milorde.

A voz rouca da mulher se enrolou ao redor de seu pênis como um punho o fazendo muito mais duro. Não fazia sentido. Ele depressa empurrou de lado o estranho desejo, focando no fato de que esta mulher, como Cissa, usava o tratamento errado.

—Meu nome é Vixi. Eu servirei você hoje à noite. Posso oferecer uma bebida?— Ela

levantou um copo que estava obviamente cheio de burgenda. O pesado e preto líquido era difícil de confundir.

Ele balançou a cabeça e desceu as escadas, ainda olhando a cortesã. Havia algo sobre ela. Algo familiar. O formigamento estranho em sua coluna, movendo-se através de seu corpo para seu pênis o lembrou da noite passada. Ele começou a se sentar no sofá de couro pequeno, mas parou. As memórias de Cissa eram muito fortes. Eles estavam no sofá quando ela o chupou e ele a lambeu. E ele a tinha tomado pela primeira vez lá. Seu pau cresceu ainda mais. Ele ajeitou a ponta de seu gibão a fim de cobrir sua ereção crescente e escolheu uma cadeira próxima com braços elevados e encosto duro. Parecia suficientemente incômoda para que ele não se inclinasse a relaxar e entrar em suas memórias.

Ele não entendeu isto. Os quartos, as mulheres, a atmosfera eram completamente diferentes, mas ele parecia ter a mesma necessidade de ontem à noite.

—Aqui está, milorde.

Bren aceitou a bebida que Vixi lhe deu e educadamente balançou a cabeça. A cortesã sorriu e se virou, balançando a bunda arredondada num ritmo sedutor quando voltou para o bar.

 _Minha!_

Bren vacilou com a lembrança gritada pelo dragão. Tynan estava ficando impaciente.

—Vixi, você conhece uma das outras cortesãs chamada Cissa?

Vixi contraiu-se e bateu sua mão no lado inferior do bar. Bren se amaldiçoou como um bobo. Provavelmente era ruim perguntar sobre uma cortesã enquanto estava nos aposentos de outra.

Antes de ele ter uma chance de se retratar, Vixi girou. Seu sorriso era mais que um sorriso.

—Claro, eu a conheço. Por que pergunta?

Embora nunca tenha se considerado um esnobe, o fato de uma cortesã zombar dele o fez ranger os dentes. Ele olhou para baixo, mantendo seu rosto impassível.

—Eu preciso encontrá-la. Esta noite.

Ela serviu outra bebida, um licor, bebida alcoólica mais doce, e a bebeu enquanto atravessava a sala.

—Mas, milorde, você não me deu uma chance.— Ela se inclinou para frente fazendo seus peitos pularem contra as tiras de couro, e colocou seu copo na mesa baixa na frente dele. — Estou certa que poderei agradá-lo tanto quanto Cissa.

Um sorriso mal curvou seus lábios enquanto ela se aproximava e enfiava a mão sob a borda do gibão de Bren. Ela subiu rapidamente seus dedos através da sua coxa então se enrolou ao redor da sua ereção e apertou.

A carícia descarada, agressiva devia tê-lo assustado, talvez até mesmo causar repulsa, mas tudo que podia fazer era olhar para ela. Ela correu a língua ao longo da sua boca.

—Ela me disse exatamente o que você gosta.— Ela se inclinou para frente e colocou a boca contra o seu ouvido, como se estivesse compartilhando um segredo. Bren sentiu uma neblina

vermelha atravessar sua mente quando um enrolado cacho de seu cabelo roçou sua bochecha.

—Ela disse que gostou de ter seu pau chupado e você gosta de comer boceta.— Sua voz era quase um ronronar. —E que você gosta de foder duro e longo.

Bren puxou uma respiração profunda, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo com sua mente e corpo. Ele estava duro como rocha e os dedos ainda o estavam acariciando. Por todas as suas experiências anteriores, o dragão deveria ter feito seu pau ficar mole quando alguma mulher além de sua companheira o tocava.

 _Minha!_

Seus dentes beliscaram seu lóbulo da orelha.

—Estou preparada para lhe dar o que você quiser.— Ela se afastou, retirando sua mão e lábios. Bren balançou a cabeça, esperando que seus pensamentos alcançassem o que seu corpo parecia entender.

 _Minha_ , o dragão disse novamente… e Bren percebeu que Tynan não estava resmungando para achar Cissa. Ele estava reivindicando esta mulher.

Capítulo Cinco

Vixi levantou-se em toda a sua altura, o que colocou sua vagina perigosamente perto da boca de Bren, mas se afastou antes que ele pudesse chegar nela. Com movimentos deliberadamente lentos, ela afundou na ponta do sofá que Bren tinha evitado. Sua saia justa subiu quando se sentou e ele sabia que os sucos de sua boceta estavam pingando sobre as almofadas de couro.

Porra, como ele sabia que estava excitada? Que estava molhada. Ele podia sentir o perfume inebriante e sabia que Tynan estava focado na mulher sentada na frente dele.

 _Minha_ , o Dragão insistiu.

 _Mas isso é impossível. Você reivindicou Cissa como sua. Minha._

O dragão parecia quase tão confuso quanto Bren.

—Mas antes de chegarmos à foda—, Vixi disse com um riso gutural. —Vamos sentar e apreciar nossas bebidas?— Ela pegou a dela e levantou-a em saudação. Bren automaticamente fez o mesmo. Ele deixou o líquido apenas tocar sua boca. O cheiro forte de burgenda interferia com o delicioso perfume da sua boceta.

Ele olhou sobre a borda do copo. Ela cruzou as pernas, permitindo-lhe ver mais da curva de seu traseiro. Ela estava definitivamente nua sob essa saia minúscula.

 _Minha._

Bren então concordou com a cabeça.

—Agora, milorde-—

A seção de sua mente que ainda pensava como um príncipe vacilou no tratamento incorreto. Será que nenhuma das cortesãs sabia que ele devia ser tratado por _—Vossa Alteza—_?

Será que realmente importava quando ela cheirava tão deliciosa? Sua boca começou a fazer água. Levaria tão pouco esforço tê-la de costas com as pernas abertas.

—Fale-me sobre você—, disse ela, com voz baixa e autoritária.

Mas o barulho dentro da cabeça de Bren tornava difícil se concentrar. Sua mente estava tentando descobrir como podia querer esta mulher quando quis de forma tão clara e fodeu Cissa na noite passada. Tynan não estava ajudando. Ele criava uma série de imagens de Bren e Vixi. O sofá-cama seria o local perfeito para a abrir e lamber. E então ele poderia rolar sobre ela e sentir sua bunda curvilínea contra ele. Ele queria entrar nela de frente e sentir as pernas em torno de sua cintura e queria tomá-la por trás e bater com seu pênis dentro dela. Os músculos muito fortes de suas coxas lhe diziam que ela poderia se segurar não importa o quão selvagem fosse o passeio.

Isto não podia estar certo. Bren levantou-se da cadeira e atravessou a sala em direção ao bar com a vaga ideia de tomar uma bebida diferente. Uma que entorpecesse seus sentidos.

—Milorde, você está bem?

—Estou bem—, disse ele sem olhar para trás.

Ele se agarrou na borda segurando-se, e esperando que fosse o suficiente para mantê-lo longe dela. Tinha que haver uma explicação para isso, ele só esperava que a encontrasse logo. Tynan o estava empurrando para retornar a Vixi e Bren estava perdendo as forças para lutar contra ele. Estranhamente, sentiu como se estivesse traindo Cissa desejando Vixi. Era estúpido, claro. Cissa não esperava fidelidade dele.

—Eu acho que sei o que fazer—, disse ela.

Ele lançou seu punho no bar e virou-se. Vixi se levantou e passou suas mãos pelo seu corpo. Inclinou-se para frente, arqueando as costas e empurrando seu traseiro para fora quando pegou sua bebida. O couro bem apertado em sua bunda moldou suas curvas cheias e revelou a sombra entre as pernas. Depois de um longo instante, ela se endireitou.

Bren tentou desviar o olhar, mas não podia lutar contra a visão quando ela virou-se e caminhou em sua direção, balançando os quadris de forma solta.

—Isso vai ajudar a relaxar—, ela sussurrou, colocando o copo de volta na sua mão.

Ela estendeu a mão e provocou as pontas dos cabelos com os dedos, chegando perto dele. Cara a cara com ela, ele percebeu que estava certo sobre sua altura. Ela era apenas dois centímetros menor que ele. Os montes cheios de seus seios se esfregaram contra seu peito enquanto olhava expectante para ele.

Ela estava esperando que ele bebesse. Ele não queria isto. Ele a queria.

Ele olhou nos seus olhos. Apesar da reação do dragão por ela, não podia haver duas mulheres mais diferente do que Vixi e Cissa. Cissa o tinha seduzido com sua inocência e sensualidade. Vixi era sexual e quase ousada para lhe foder. Seu olhar penetrante era agressivo. Ela estava acostumada a estar no comando. Usada para comandar os homens que vinham a ela.

—Beba tudo, milorde. Aliviará você e então poderemos embarcar em nossas atividades da noite.

Ele deu um passo para trás e colocou o copo no balcão. Os olhos de Vixi foram em direção de sua bebida e depois voltaram para ele. A linha de sua mandíbula se apertou por um momento. Ela não gostava de ser desobedecida. Bren cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para ela.

Uma nova ideia tomou forma com Vixi amarrada à cama, pernas abertas, seu corpo se contorcendo e gemendo sob sua boca, seu pau. Aberta e amarrada e ele poderia fazer com ela o que quisesse. Passar horas entre as coxas dela e ela não seria capaz de resistir. Ela não iria querer resistir. Ela o quereria.

 _Minha._ Tynan disse mentalmente lambendo os beiços ao pensar. Embora Tynan preferisse amor oral, ele descobriu o prazer em foder com Bren também.

—Dê a volta—, Bren ordenou.

Uma sugestão de desafio cintilou através de seus olhos e por um momento pensou que iria recusar. Então, lentamente, ela se virou.

—Se dobre para frente e agarre o bar.

Novamente ela hesitou, mas finalmente seguiu seu comando. Que traseiro delicioso estava agora diante dele e as mãos de Bren começaram a formigar com antecipação. Ele estendeu a mão e alisou a palma para baixo da curva, o couro quente sob seu toque. Ele avançou até esfregar seu pênis contra o material apertado, provocando ele e a ela. Seus dedos deslizaram ao longo da borda inferior da saia e se enfiaram na frente. Sua umidade o cumprimentou muito antes que ele atingisse sua vagina.

—Você já está molhada. Eu nem toquei em você ainda e já está gotejando. Você quer ser fodida, não é?

—Sim, milorde.

Ele traçou o líquido feminino das coxas até fonte e, lentamente, rodeou o buraco apertado que acenava para ele. A preocupação de que fodia a mulher errada enfraqueceu quando o líquido revestiu seus dedos. Isto não era desejo falsificado. Ela queria isso. Sua vagina estava implorando por sua possessão. Seu pênis contraiu com a ideia. Ele molhou o dedo em sua vagina. Ela suspirou e ele empurrou mais profundo. O calor o rodeou. Sentiu-se em casa. Este era o lugar onde pertencia. Ele tirou o dedo e ergueu a saia de couro até que estivesse em torno de sua cintura.

—Abra as pernas—, ele ordenou.

Lentamente, ela levantou um pé e moveu-se cerca de três centímetros. Ela olhou por cima do ombro. A arrogância em seus olhos o empurrou a fazê-la querer mais. Ele lanceou a mão entre suas pernas e abarcou sua vagina, lembrando-lhe que ele estava no controle. Inclinado-se para a frente até que sua boca estava contra sua orelha, ele sussurrou.

—Abra as pernas como uma boa menina... ou você não vai ter pênis nenhum.

Um pequeno soluço que ela tentou esconder foi o único som no quarto. Ela hesitou por um momento, então abriu suas pernas, apresentando sua bunda para ele corretamente.

—Muito bom.— Continuou a acariciar sua pele, deslizando os dedos entre as bochechas e para baixo até tocar seu sexo. —Arqueie suas costas assim eu posso ver melhor a vagina que

vou apreciar a noite toda.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Cissa a tinha avisado sem dúvida nenhuma de que ele poderia fodê-la até o amanhecer. Lentamente, ela empurrou seus quadris para trás e apertou a espinha para frente. Ele se afastou. A carne rosada e molhada de sua vagina brilhava à luz das velas pálidas e Tynan estava gritando com a necessidade de prová-la. Os sentidos do dragão o estavam subjugando, o odor delicioso, o aumento sutil de sua necessidade fluindo de seu corpo e se enrolando em torno de seu pênis. O desejo de cair sobre ela e se deleitar com sua vagina assolou dentro dele. E por essa razão que lutou. Ele perdeu o controle ontem à noite. Ele não faria isso novamente. Mas nem ele poderia resistir à tentação de prová-la.

Ele respirou fundo para recolher a fragrância inebriante de seu desejo. Quase inconscientemente, sua mão escorregou e acariciou seu pênis, antecipando o prazer de afundar em seu sexo.

—Eu te agrado, Milorde?— O mero indício de um tremor em sua voz o chamou de volta de dentro de si.

—Sim, minha linda, mas sua lentidão para responder aos meus comandos é decepcionante. Eu acredito que precisa ser punida.— Ela virou a cabeça de lado e olhou por cima do ombro. Ele podia jurar que viu um momento de medo em seu olhar. Certamente sabia que ele não iria realmente prejudicá-la. A instrução de Jaqis nas artes sensuais lhe deu ideias, imagens tentadoras que ele desejava explorar no corpo de exuberantes curvas de Vixi. Ele passou a mão no seu traseiro arredondado.

Ele nunca tinha tido relações sexuais antes da noite passada, mas ele sabia o suficiente para saber que isso fazia parte do jogo que tinha escolhido para a noite. Só que não parecia um jogo. Ele tinha a imagem súbita de estar com Vixi pelos próximos anos e ter que puni-la repetidamente. Para ambos os seus prazeres.

—Você não sente que merece alguma punição?—, Perguntou ele, dando-lhe uma saída. Era seu momento de se retirar. Ele ainda a teria. Havia pouca chance que saísse desta sala sem fodê-la pelo menos uma vez, mas ele poderia ir para a cama e tomá-la de uma forma mais tradicional. —Responda, Vixi. Você acha que merece punição? —

Sua respiração bombeou dentro e fora de seus pulmões três vezes antes dela responder.

—Sim, milorde.— As palavras do Vixi, embora poucas, eram carregadas com sensualidade e encharcadas em desejo.

Bren enfiou a mão na bunda nua e entre as coxas. Ela gemia quando ele sacudiu o dedo por toda a sua pele encharcada.

—Milorde, por favor.

—Eu sou seu príncipe esta noite. E vou fazer me satisfazer. Entendeu? —

—Sim, meu príncipe.

Satisfeito com a resposta, ele empurrou a ponta do seu dedo na sua passagem. Vixi suspirou e bombeou os quadris para trás, como se estivesse tentando tomar mais para dentro.

Ele podia ler seus desejos. Ela o queria bem no fundo e ele acabaria por chegar lá, mas agora, ele puxou de volta, provocando-a com ligeiros toques, observando-a até que ela

começou a relaxar sob seu toque. Quando ela se acalmou, ele puxou a mão e bateu com a palma em sua bunda. Sua cabeça balançou para cima e para trás. O clarão que dirigiu a ele era uma mistura de indignação e surpresa. Algo não parecia bem. O quarto, suas roupas, sua atitude, tudo falava da verdade que ela compreendia e apreciava jogos de escravidão.

—Devo parar?

Ela lambeu os lábios e ele poderia dizer que ela estava pensando em sua pergunta.

Lentamente, ela balançou a cabeça.

—Diga-me.

—Eu aceito o meu castigo, meu príncipe—, ela sussurrou. Ela o olhou por mais um momento depois se virou. Para testar a honestidade de suas palavras, ele a tocou de novo. O líquido fluía muito grosso por entre suas pernas.

Estendeu sua umidade através de sua pele enchendo a sala com seu cheiro.

—Calma, minha linda.— sussurrou ele. —Não vou machucá-la além do que você vai gostar.

Ela não respondeu, mas acenou com a cabeça, abaixando o rosto entre os braços e descansando a testa contra a extremidade almofadada do bar. A tensão lentamente desapareceu de seu corpo quando ele a acariciou. Quando ela se acalmou, ele bateu a palma da mão contra a bunda dela, dois golpes rápidos. Ela engasgou, mas não se afastou.

—Isso é melhor.— Ele seguiu as pancadinhas com um dedo rápido em sua vagina. A promessa do que estava por vir.

—Muito bom. Você está toda molhada.— Continuou o padrão espancando-a, em seguida, provocando sua vagina. Logo, sua bunda estava bombeando para cima e para baixo, tremendo por cada golpe. Cada sensação, áspera ou macia produzia um delicioso gemido abafado, como se ela estivesse mordendo os lábios para não implorar.

 _Saborear._

Tynan pairava na borda de sua mente, nunca ocupando o controle, mas orientando Bren com os desejos de seu dragão. Bren ajoelhou-se atrás dela. O perfume do seu sexo inundou seus sentidos. Ele raspou o dedo até o interior de sua coxa, silenciosamente, pedindo-lhe que se abrisse mais para ele. Suas costas arquearam, abrindo mais os lábios de sua vagina. Com um sussurro de aprovação, ele acariciou com sua língua do seu clitóris até seu buraco molhado que pingava, capturando o sabor picante e quente de sua vagina.

Ela choramingou, mas o som foi abafado. Bren sorriu. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixá-la gozar desta forma, mas ele iria gostar. Dando ao dragão mais controle, ele se deixou levar por Tynan, sabendo que o dragão poderia extrair o suco quente e melado de seu sexo.

A ânsia de Tynan se tornou a sua.

Ele lambeu seus sucos, as bochechas aquecidas de sua bunda pressionando contra seu rosto. Tynan rosnou sua satisfação enquanto Vixi ofegava em sua necessidade. Ela balançava os quadris, silenciosamente implorando por mais. Ele circulou o clitóris e vibrou a língua ao longo do lado. Ela abriu as pernas e empurrou contra sua boca. Ela estava tão longe que não estava controlando seus movimentos. Ele a puxou de volta.

—Não!— Ela chorou. Então, como se lembrasse das instruções para a noite, ela abaixou a cabeça. —Por favor, meu príncipe, não me deixe—.

Bren sentiu-se sorrindo. Ela conseguiria seu prazer, mas fazê-la esperar o tornaria ainda mais delicioso para ela.

Ele se levantou do chão e sacudiu sua calça para baixo. Seu pênis se projetou para fora. Ele não tinha tempo para preliminares, sabia que nenhum deles as queria. A ponta da sua ereção pressionou contra sua abertura e deslizou facilmente para dentro. Suas paredes apertadas o agarraram quando ele segurou seus quadris e empurrou para frente, entrando completamente em seu sexo.

Seu grito encheu a sala e o poder se rebelou em Bren. Ele precisava dela, duro e rápido. O controle que trabalhou por toda a sua vida lutava para permanecer a tona, mas a fome e o desejo eram oponentes fortes.

 _Mais._

A voz do dragão o persuadia. Ele puxou e empurrou de volta nela, fodendo duro e profundo, preenchendo cada centímetro de sua vagina. Seus gritos misturados com os de sua cabeça até que ele não podia dizer que estava no comando.

Envolveu sua mão na cintura e apertou a palma de sua mão contra seu monte. Esfregou contra ele, movendo-se no ritmo frenético de seu pênis deslizando para dentro e para fora.

—É isto, querida, goze para mim. Goze.

Seu corpo parecia ouvir seu comando. Ela gritou quando ele mergulhou nela, ainda duro e necessitando sentir as contrações doces quando ela gozasse. Seu coração retumbava em seu peito. Ele não podia parar. Havia mais. Ele precisava dar a ela tudo dentro dele, a vincular nele com seu corpo.

Ele agarrou seus quadris, segurando-a para suas estocadas pesadas. Ela se segurava contra a mesa e bombeava de volta com sua bunda, seu corpo não diminuindo a velocidade quando alcançou o clímax. Bren pensou que sua mente iria partir de prazer. A neblina vermelha que alertava para controlar o dragão roçava as bordas de sua alma, mas o corpo dele estava preso na necessidade de mais e mais dela.

—Por favor, meu príncipe, por favor.— Sua voz baixa que implorava penetrou o nevoeiro que o ameaçava. Seu corpo estava apertado e pronto novamente para chegar ao clímax.

—Goze para mim—, ele ordenou novamente, batendo nela enquanto massageava seu clitóris. O ataque múltiplo a fez clamar. Sua vagina agarrou seu membro quando sua liberação fluiu de seu sexo para seu corpo. Ele empurrou mais uma vez, segurando-se profundamente. Sentindo cada centímetro dentro dela. Sua semente atirada de seu corpo, enchendo sua vagina, calorosa e acolhedora.

A energia foi drenada de seu corpo e ele cedeu para frente, enterrando seu rosto nos seus cabelos, agarrando o bar ao lado de suas mãos. O suor escorria pelas costas e seus joelhos começaram a tremer. Vixi descansou a cabeça contra o bar, enquanto ofegava por ar.

Eles ficaram ali por longos minutos, sem encontrar forças para se mover. Quando seu batimento cardíaco voltou a um ritmo normal, ele ergueu a cabeça e respirou fundo. A

fragrância quente da vagina de Vixi misturada com sua semente inundou seus sentidos. Ainda enterrado dentro dela, percebeu que seu pênis ainda estava duro. O poder do dragão dava-lhe mais resistência do que um homem normal. Ele puxou para fora e afundou lentamente de volta em sua vagina. Seu suave gemido e o suave rebolado de seus quadris lhe disseram que ela estava disposta a tomá-lo novamente.

 _Mais._

—Mais—, ele disse quando se ajeitou e saiu de seu sexo. —Você pode levantar—, anunciou.

Ela se empurrou para cima e Bren viu com agrado que não estava tão firme agora sobre os saltos impossivelmente altos. Ela balançou por um momento, se segurando em seu braço para firmar-se. Bren sentiu o canto de sua boca subir. A cortesã resistente e arrogante parecia atordoada. Ela balançou a cabeça como se para limpá-la. Estranhos impulsos passaram por sua cabeça, como puxá-la contra ele e abraçá-la, provocá-la suavemente sobre o gozo tão duro, dizer a ela o quanto amava a sentir em torno de seu pênis, mas ele resistiu. Ele poderia ter cedido às necessidades de seu corpo, mas não queria tornar isto pessoal. Odiando a intrusão, mas precisando de distância, ele lembrou-se que nunca poderia aceitar a companheiro do dragão como sua própria. Havia muito em risco.

Isto foi sobre foda, sexo puro, prazer. Isto é tudo que podia ser.

Surpreendentemente, Tynan não se opôs. Bren ouviu atentamente, mas o dragão estava focado na mulher diante dele.

A lógica e o controle que tinham guiado Bren através de sua vida tentou assinalar que era mais sensato ele sair agora, antes que se entrelaçassem mais.

Mas não podia fazer isso com Tynan, disse a si mesmo. O dragão teria poucas chances de apreciar a mulher que reivindicou. O mínimo que Bren podia fazer era saciar a besta com o sabor de seu sexo e o prazer de seus orgasmos.

O som do dragão rindo fez Bren estremecer. Até em sua própria mente ele não acreditava nisto. Ele ficava porque ele queria foder esta mulher, queria deixar sua marca em seu corpo.

Ele recuou e passou os olhos pelo corpo de Vixi. Sem falar, estendeu a mão e desatou as duas tiras que seguravam o complicado cruzado de couro em seu peito. A malha caiu no chão. Vixi se arqueou para trás, erguendo os seios grandes.

As correias apertadas tinham deixado finas linhas vermelhas em sua pele. Com os olhos cheios de arrogância, ela ergueu as mãos e massageou os montes pesados como se aliviando a dor ao longo do dia.

Bren se recusou a ceder a flagrante tentativa de sedução. Ignorando-a, ele se aproximou e abriu o encaixe que segurava o cós da saia. Estava muito apertado. Não havia nenhuma maneira de abrir.

—Tire isto—, ele ordenou esperando a ousadia dela desobedecê-lo.

Ela pôs os dedos na cintura e começou a empurrar para baixo. O couro se agarrava nela, tornando uma luta descer cada centímetro. Seus seios dançavam com cada manobra. Os

mamilos apertados se esticavam e Bren quase podia senti-los na boca. Apenas o barulho suave da saia batendo no chão tirou sua atenção dos montes tentadores para baixo, para sua vagina quase nua. Um pouquinho de cabelo escondia seus segredos finais. Ela levantou um pé e outro, saindo da saia. Bren olhou para o corpo lindamente nu. Ela era mais impressionante do que tinha imaginado.

Todas as noites. Podíamos ter este presente todas as noites, Tynan persuadiu. Só esta noite, Bren respondeu sacudindo sua cabeça em silêncio.

—Vá para a cama,— ele ordenou.

Ela ergueu o olhar, timidamente vibrando suas pestanas para ele. Uma sugestão de sorriso marcava seus lábios. A bruxinha estava rindo dele. Hum. Ele teria que encontrar outra maneira de puni-la.

Ele bateu em sua bunda mais uma vez, fazendo-a se endireitar.

—Vá para a cama—, ele repetiu, acrescentando força às suas palavras.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e atravessou a sala, balançando os quadris a cada passo. Quando chegou ao lado, olhou por cima do ombro, como se para se certificar de que estava assistindo, desafiando-o a desviar o olhar, depois lentamente chutou seus sapatos de salto alto e rastejou pelo colchão. Ele a seguiu como um cão ofegante atrás de água num dia quente.

Parada no centro da cama, ajoelhou-se de quatro e mostrou sua vagina nua. Porra, a bruxa sabia que o estava empurrando para seu limite.

Ele afastou seu olhar da visão cativante e encontrou a solução para seus problemas. Algemas forradas penduravam do suporte da cama. As correntes eram ajustadas a um suporte de forma triangular acima da cabeceira, fornecendo a posição perfeita para segurá-la.

—De costas, minha linda.— Recuou um ombro para trás e deslizou lentamente o quadril oposto, alongando seu corpo quando parou ao seu lado.

Ela o viu por um momento, provocando-o com os olhos, e continuou até que ela estava virada. Embora seu corpo estivesse gritando sua aprovação, Bren a ignorou em silêncio.

—Alcance acima de você—, disse ele, mantendo sua voz fria, suprimindo a vontade de gemer com a visão diante dele.

Ela lentamente esticou os braços acima da cabeça. Um piscar raro de apreensão queimou em seus olhos, tão oposto à sensualidade que fluía através de seus músculos. A excitação rapidamente sufocou a preocupação em seu olhar e Bren sabia que poderia continuar. Prendeu as faixas suaves ao redor dos pulsos e as prendeu nas correntes aparafusadas à parede. Um puxão firme lhe disse que ela estava apertada. Uma rápida inspeção revelou algemas de tornozelo ligadas às bordas exteriores do estrado da cama. Ele capturou o pé na mão e o puxou até que a algema fechou em torno de seu tornozelo magro. Ele repetiu o processo do outro lado até que estava presa diante dele... e exposta. Sua inchada vagina rosa brilhava com a umidade da sua necessidade. Sua semente escorria em sua fenda.

 _Minha._ A reivindicação do dragão se misturava com a sua própria.

Bren olhou fixamente a mulher diante dele e soube que nunca teria uma visão mais intrigante. Sua mulher, impotente e faminta dele.

Ele não levantou os olhos para ela, mas podia sentir seu olhar quando andou em torno do fim da cama. Ela não estava disposta a deixá-lo sair de sua vista. Bom. Parando ao lado dela, ele finalmente encontrou seu olhar.

—Você parece deliciosa aberta diante de mim, minha para usar como eu quiser.— Seus mamilos incharam ainda mais. Ele estendeu a mão e delicadamente beliscou o ponto sensível. Ela gemeu e arqueou as costas, empurrando o peito para perto dele. —Vou desfrutar toda você e se for bom, talvez eu deixe você chupar meu pau.— Ele espalmou o seio todo, apertando levemente. —Você gostaria?

—Sim, meu príncipe.— Sua resposta era difícil de ouvir pelo gemido arrastado na parte de trás de sua garganta.

Bren não podia acreditar nas palavras que saíam da sua boca. Ele tinha uma justa compreensão das relações sexuais, mas nunca teria se imaginado concedendo a uma mulher o direito de chupar seu pau como recompensa. Ainda assim, Vixi parecia concordar com o prêmio.

Correndo a mão do seu estômago para o cabelo bem aparado em torno de seu sexo, Bren manteve os olhos focados nos dela, querendo ver seu desejo, bem como sentir o líquido quente derramando de suas coxas.

—Devo foder você novamente?—, Perguntou ele quase casualmente. —Você quer?

—Sim.— Ela disse num choramingo tão agoniado que Bren decidiu não a corrigir por não o tratar corretamente.

Ele provocou a extremidade superior de sua vagina, deslizando um dedo em seu calor, provocando o clitóris até que ela rebolou os quadris num apelo mudo por mais. Suas pálpebras estavam fechadas.

Ele afastou a mão, esperando por ela. Seus olhos se abriram e por um momento ela parecia querer protestar. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, retribuindo a ousadia dela com um olhar silencioso. Ela fechou a boca, mas não estava feliz com isso. Seus lábios formaram uma linha fina. Isso era muito bem. Ela não tinha que gostar do que ele fazia, mas tinha que obedecer.

—Muito bom, minha linda. Você está aprendendo que, quando eu te der uma ordem você deve segui-la. Agora me olhe. Eu vou tirar a roupa e quero seus olhos em mim todo o tempo. Eu quero que você veja o pênis que vai estar dentro de você a noite toda. Entendeu? —

—Sim, meu príncipe.

Bren assentiu. Ele realmente não entendia por que isso era importante, só que queria que Vixi o visse. Para saber que ele não era como todos os outros homens que ela tinha fodido.

Ele desamarrou o gibão verde que usava. O ar que circulava pela sala secou o suor que umedecia sua pele, esfriando seu corpo quente. Sabendo que ela o observava, ele negou seu olhar e tirou o gibão e a camisa. Ele deixou seu medalhão em seu quarto hoje à noite. Havia pouco risco de alguém atacá-lo no bordel de Ashure. Dobrou sua camisa, sentindo o olhar intenso de Vixi enquanto se despia. As mulheres admiravam sua forma antes, mas nenhuma importava antes de hoje à noite. Ele queria a aprovação de Vixi. Ontem à noite ele não havia

dado a Cissa tempo para olhar para ele. Hoje à noite a vontade de foder era menos desesperada, ainda forte, mas Bren sabia que poderia tomar seu tempo e apreciar as sensações. Ele olhou Vixi pelo canto do olho. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta. Medo e desejo lutavam em seus olhos, mas ela não desviava seu olhar. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura de sua calça. Seus olhos seguiam. A calça de lã macia estava esticada ao extremo pela marca de seu

pênis. Ele afastou o material, arrastando-o pelas pernas. Quando se endireitou, a enfrentou.

—Está me vendo, Vixi?

—Sim.

Ele se abaixou e segurou seu pau, ainda úmido por estar dentro dela.

—Você vê como estou duro?

—Sim, meu príncipe.— Ela soou ofegante.

Mais uma vez sua ânsia superou suas preocupações.

—Você sabe que terei que foder você longa e duramente toda a noite para satisfazer minhas necessidades.— Ela balançou a cabeça e engoliu. —Eu vou passar horas enchendo você, fazendo você gozar, montando fundo entre suas coxas e penetrando sua doce boceta molhada.

Empurrada para seus limites, ela puxou as correntes.

—Maldição, comece com isto.

Bren cruzou os braços e a olhou. Ele pôde ver quando percebeu seu pedido e suspirou.

—Peço desculpas, meu príncipe—, disse ela, entretanto existia uma pequena contrição em sua voz

—Eu compreendo—, disse ele com falsa simpatia. —Seu desejo é me agradar, mesmo que sua forma exigente, não.— Ele arrastou os dedos até o interior das suas coxas, saltando de sua vagina a seu estômago, para os seios. Esfregou as mãos sobre os mamilos apertados, amando os deliciosos gemidos. —Talvez eu a puna mais tarde. Agora, preciso desta boceta.

 _Sim._ Bren ouviu a voz de Tynan e deixou a ânsia do dragão enchê-lo. Mantendo um controle rígido sobre a besta, mas lhe permitindo sentir prazer, Bren rastejou para cima do colchão até que se ajoelhou entre suas pernas. Ele colocou a ponta de seu pênis na entrada de sua passagem. Tinha sido há apenas momentos, mas pareciam horas desde que esteve dentro dela e estava com fome de senti-la envolvida em torno dele. Seus doces gemidos o persuadiam. Seus próprios desejos reagiam ao cheiro do lindo sexo rosa diante dele, arranhando seu interior e exigindo satisfação.

Seu pau deslizou facilmente no seu buraco molhado, o líquido quente suavizando quando ele empurrou nela. Foi um longo e quente deslizar em sua vagina, cada polegada se alongamento e se enchendo, cada centímetro abrindo passagem para ele. Ele empurrou profundamente, dirigindo o último centímetro do seu pênis com um impulso acentuado. Ela arqueou as costas e gritou. Seus seios apertaram e ele não conseguiu resistir à tentação por mais tempo. Ele se inclinou para frente, colocando sua boca sobre um mamilo firmemente. Ele circundou a auréola com a língua levemente antes de sugar, pressionando o nó apertado contra o céu da boca. O doce som de seu gemido o atingiu quando as contrações delicadas de seu sexo

massagearam seu pênis. Bren sorriu contra sua pele. Ele tinha preparado seu corpo ao ponto que ela gozaria com o mais leve toque.

Ela piscou e olhou fixamente para ele surpreendida.

Ele empurrou seus joelhos, levantando os quadris pelas coxas. Seus dedos apertaram sua carne, a mantendo quieta. Com seu corpo suspenso, ele esmurrou seus quadris para frente, se dirigindo profundo e rápido. Ela engasgou e se torceu, perdida em seu corpo, no prazer físico que ele fornecia, que só ele podia dar.

—Isto, minha linda. Tome tudo de mim.

—Sim, meu príncipe.— Ela abriu mais suas pernas.

Ele puxou de volta até que apenas a ponta de seu pênis ficou dentro dela.

—Devo deixar você?

Seus olhos se abriram e um sensual medo aquecia suas profundezas azuis.

—Não! Por favor, meu príncipe, não pare.

Apesar da intenção de fodê-la duro e satisfazer suas próprias necessidades, ele sorriu. Ela podia ser uma cortesã treinada, mas estava implorando por seu pau.

 _Mais._ O dragão em sua mente o incitava fazendo Bren cerrar os dentes, lutando contra o desejo e assegurando-se que estava no controle. Ele não iria deixar Tynan ditar como ele a comeria.

Entretanto Vixi sussurrou.

—Por favor, meu príncipe.

O bêbado e ofuscado olhar em seus olhos só exaltou o poder de seu desejo.

—Devo foder você, minha adorada? Fazer você gozar?— Ele olhou onde seus corpos estavam unidos e circulou seu dedo sobre o clitóris.

—Sim, meu príncipe!— Ela chorou, as costas arqueando com cada toque.

—Devo despejar minha semente em sua bonita vagina? Enchê-la com meu esperma?

—Sim, meu príncipe, goza dentro de mim.

O dragão não enfraqueceu seu controle, mas não havia jeito de Bren resistir a sua fome desesperada por ela. Ele empurrou o quadril duro nela, forte e poderoso, cada golpe os conduzindo a novas alturas. Seu corpo foi capturado numa batalha, querendo gozar, mas combatendo, não querendo abandonar o prazer de vê-la contorcer-se sob seu toque. Ele trabalhou seu clitóris, provocando atrito enquanto empurrava nela.

—Assim, adorada. Tome tudo.— O corpo dela se esticou quando ela puxou as correntes da parede. —Sinta tudo de mim.

Com um grito final, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gozou. A besta dentro dele ferveu. Ele rugiu seu prazer e a dirigiu em seu final, exultante com o aperto de sua vagina e deixando seu próprio clímax levá-lo.

Seus dentes se cerraram e seus dedos ainda seguravam seus quadris enquanto ele lutou para recuperar o fôlego. Seu corpo parecia ter sido invadido, conquistado por um poder e uma necessidade mais forte do que ele, mais forte que o dragão. Ele não podia parar. Mesmo agora, ainda enterrado dentro dela, precisava de mais. O desejo primitivo de foder e gozar dentro

dela.

Ela o olhou e Bren se encontrou falando, incapaz de parar a palavra.

—Minha—, ele sussurrou.

Bren olhou para a mulher ao lado dele. A atração do sono o puxava, mas o sol tinha acabado de nascer. Era hora de ir, mas estava relutante em deixá-la. Por mais difícil que tenha sido deixar a cama de Cissa, era duplamente difícil se forçar a se afastar de Vixi. Ela o espantou com sua fibra, sua força. Sua disposição para lhe permitir o controle que ele desesperadamente precisava. Ele fodeu-a até ter certeza que ela estaria dolorida, mas quando tentou parar, ela implorou por mais. Querendo ser tomada dura e fundo.

Finalmente, seu pênis precisou de um descanso, mas muito viciado em seu prazer para parar, ele lavou sua semente de suas pernas e a amou com a língua. Que amante exigente ela tinha sido ao enroscar as pernas em torno de seu pescoço para segurá-lo no lugar até que ela estivesse satisfeita. E quando seu pênis tinha ficado duro novamente ao lamber sua vagina, ela pediu permissão para o chupar, dizendo que se comportou bem e queria seu prêmio.

Ela o surpreendeu até agora.

Ela é boa em seu trabalho, a voz cínica brotou do fundo de sua mente.

Não, era mais que isso. Porra, tinha que ser. Ele virou-se para trás, zombando de seus próprios pensamentos. Por que tinha que ser? Por que você quer? Vozes contraditórias golpeavam dentro de sua cabeça. Nada disto fazia sentido. Duas noites, duas mulheres diferentes. Tynan reivindicando ambas. Os pensamentos estavam misturados e prejudicados pelas emoções estranhas que pareciam estar invadindo seu corpo, tentando prendê-lo à mulher.

Talvez Tynan estivesse louco e decidiu que qualquer mulher servia.

Ele empurrou o braço de Vixi de seu peito e escorregou para fora da cama. Era hora de sair. Embora seu corpo exigisse que ele rastejasse para trás na cama, ele se obrigou sair, focando sua razão para estar ali. As primeiras reuniões necessitavam de sua presença. O apoio à proibição da caça de dragão estava crescendo, mas tinha duas resistências. Era duvidoso que a mente de Herenson fosse alterada, mas o conselheiro do rei Englet também estava indeciso. Ele, Bren sabia, poderia ser convencido.

Vixi gemeu quando rolou, passando a mão pelo espaço vazio que ele deixou, quase como se estivesse o procurando. Seu membro endureceu e Bren amaldiçoou a besta dentro de sua cabeça. Ele devia estar exausto. Depois das últimas duas noites, devia ser incapaz de ficar excitado durante meses, mas Tynan estava criando sentimentos que seu corpo não poderia combater.

Maldição, outro dia desconfortável pela frente.

Ele puxou suas roupas enrugadas, confortado em saber que metade dos homens que

deixariam o bordel esta manhã pareceriam tão ruins ou piores do que ele. Ele olhou no espelho próximo à porta.

—A maior parte deles provavelmente conseguiu algum sono,— ele disse a seu reflexo. Ele cochilou por alguns momentos durante a noite, mas não teve permissão para descansar. O dragão estava alerta, constantemente direcionando Bren a montar Vixi novamente.

 _Minha._

Bren não se preocupou em responder, mas não se fechou mentalmente ao dragão. Ele enviou uma consulta mental para Tynan, voltando à questão de duas mulheres diferentes. Tynan não entendia isto mais do que Bren. Ele só sabia que Vixi era sua companheira. Assim como Cissa tinha sido sua companheira.

Ele fechou o gibão enquanto considerava a ideia de que poderia ter qualquer mulher. Talvez houvesse alguma forma de tornar-se como os outros homens, sem restrição do dragão. Não parecia possível, mas a experiência lhe dizia que fazer sexo com duas mulheres não era possível.

Com um último olhar faminto para a forma madura de Vixi, Bren chegou à porta. O saco pendurado no cinto tiniu, lembrando-o que precisava deixar a gorjeta de Vixi.

A sensação de ser errado o assaltou novamente, como fez com Cissa, mas lutou com o sentimento e tirou o conteúdo, despejando todo o montante em cima da mesa. Ele não se preocupou em olhar o quanto estava lá. A necessidade de escapar pressionava forte com ele.

Os corredores estavam cheios de pessoas que como ele voltava a seus aposentos e tentou planejar o dia a frente dele. Ontem tinha sido uma perda. Ele deveria se focar hoje. Os reis estariam chegando em dois dias. Tudo precisava ser resolvido até lá.

Ele estava programado para reunir-se com Ashure e Marda, assessor chefe de Englet, em duas horas. O sono o tentou, mas ele lutou. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer. Convencer as pessoas. E quando tivesse um momento livre tinha que averiguar se alguém poderia explicar como um dragão poderia ter duas companheiras.

O rosnar irritado de Tynan enfraqueceu a resolução de Bren permanecer acordado. Seu corpo estava à beira da exaustão. Se ficasse muito cansado, o dragão podia ser capaz de tomar o comando. Bren não podia permitir isso. Ele decidiu tirar uma soneca antes de sua primeira reunião. Algo para reforçar sua resistência. Se Tynan ficasse muito frustrado e Bren baixasse a guarda, o dragão iria assumir o controle e ir à procura de sua companheira.

Mas que mulher ele seguiria?

Capítulo Seis

Keene estava no fundo da sala, segurando uma jarra de água e vendo o príncipe Bren. Ela não sabia por que tinha vindo aqui. Não era necessário. Na verdade, não era sábio, mas ela queria vê-lo, como ele era. Mesmo sabendo que iria tornar seu trabalho mais difícil, ela tinha a necessidade de ver mais dele. As lembranças de seu tempo juntos era tão intensa que com a luz do dia, ela pensou que os tinha imaginado. Mas agora, ao vê-lo e sentir a resposta do seu

corpo, ela sabia que as lembranças eram verdadeiras.

Ele ainda era impressionante, não apenas bonito, mas também era certamente. Era mais a força e convicção que ele irradiava. Ela ouviu o timbre de sua voz, quando falou sobre os dragões. Ele os fez soar como criaturas nobres, em vez das feras cruéis e assassinas da lenda. Ela nunca tinha realmente visto um dragão, mas ouviu os contos e viu o corpo quebrado de ambos os sexos, após um ataque de dragão. Ainda assim, ao ouvir o Príncipe Bren, ela encontrou-se sob seu feitiço, balançando a cabeça junto com os outros homens na mesa.

O movimento sutil a sacudiu de seus pensamentos e ela teve que reprimir um riso silencioso. Ela não era a única a cair sob seu feitiço. O Rei Ashure e outros três colegas que pareciam ser de um tribunal diferente estavam ouvindo atentamente. Bren era um homem muito persuasivo. Algo sobre a maneira como ele se portava fazia que se acreditasse nele. Keene assistiu quando ele se inclinou para frente, ouvindo uma questão levantada por um dos outros. Ela tinha visto os líderes da Liga imitar a mesma pose, mas em Bren parecia real, não algo colocado para indicar preocupação. Ele parecia estar ouvindo e absorvendo a questão do homem.

Quando ele falou de novo, sua voz era baixa demais para ela ouvir, mas podia ver o sorriso dos ouvintes e acenos como se tivesse aliviado seus medos. Intrigada, Keene se encostou contra a parede e olhou-o. Ele fascinava, sua força, sua resistência quase desumana, o olhar faminto quando olhava para ela enquanto estava enterrado profundamente dentro de seu corpo. Ela sentiu o calor em seu centro e, inconscientemente, balançou a cabeça para os lados. Era o que acontecia toda vez nos últimos dois dias, quando os pensamentos dela se voltavam para o príncipe Bren.

—Menina! Vinho!

O comando do Rei Ashure sacudiu Keene. Ela se apressou, pousou a jarra de água e recolheu a jarro de vinho. Com a cabeça baixa e os olhos no chão, ela levou o vinho à mesa e começou a encher as cinco taças. Ela não olhou para cima quando se moveu em torno da mesa, mas podia sentir o olhar de Bren. Quando chegou em cima da mesa para seu cálice, ele acenou sua mão e a agarrou. Ela puxou o braço para trás e se virou, correndo para a porta. Seu coração batia na garganta. O que estava pensando? Ele quase a pegou. Claro, era impossível. Ele não podia a ter reconhecido.

Ligeiramente ofegante, ela deslizou pela rouparia, pousou a jarro de vinho, e mudou de roupa. Suas mãos tremeram quando tirou o traje de empregada. Seria possível que a tivesse visto através de seu disfarce? Tomando respirações profundas e empurrando o incidente de sua mente, ela conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para voltar para a sala da equipe. Triant era o único do lado de dentro.

—Você dormiu?— ele perguntou.

—Um pouco.

—Você precisará descansar. Você está escalada novamente hoje à noite.

—Eu sei.

—O que está errado?— O talento de Triant, além do óbvio, era ler as emoções das

pessoas.

Ela deu de ombros, não tendo certeza se queria esta discussão. A Liga não permitia que seus membros questionassem suas instruções. _Isto apenas parece não estar certo._ Ela não conseguia pensar em outra forma de explicar isso. Talvez fosse por Bren estar tão perto de ter êxito em sua proposta do dragão e ela odiasse a ideia de estragar tudo isso por ele.

Ou talvez fosse apenas porque gostava de trepar com ele.

—Veja a si mesma—, Triant advertiu. Ele não fez nenhuma pergunta sobre o que ela queria dizer. Ela sabia que não importava. Era uma missão da Liga e eles iriam completá-la. — Estou falando sério. Não fique muito próxima de um alvo. —

—É meio difícil, não?—, ela sentiu-se compelida a apontar.

—Você sabe o que quero dizer. Há foda e depois ainda há mais. Era apenas o seu corpo que ele tocou e ele serve a vontade da Liga. Não deixe que a emoção toque isto. —

Keene sabia que ele estava certo. Que era bobagem anexar emoções no que tinha acontecido entre eles. E, além disso, ela não sabia nada sobre ele, exceto que gostava de foder e que ele se preocupava com os dragões. Mas enquanto ela mentalmente concordava com Triant sentiu um sussurro minúsculo dentro de si resistir. Quando viu o dinheiro em cima da mesa de manhã, ela quase chorou. Ele pagou para fodê-la. O que esperava? Ela tinha acabado de trepar com ele. Era estranho, mas sentia que era mais do que só sexo entre eles. Ela se estapeou mentalmente. Sonhos românticos.

—Você vai ser capaz de fazer isto?— Triant perguntou e ela podia ouvir a gravidade da sua pergunta. Ele faria Risa tirá-la da equipe.

—Claro. Eu sirvo a vontade da Liga. —

Ela disse que as palavras, mas sentiu seu coração estremecer. Ela olhou para Triant. Ele não parecia convencido de qualquer maneira.

—Eu vou ficar bem—, disse ela, dando às palavras mais convicção do que realmente sentia. —Esta noite. Eu conseguirei. Estarei lá de pé com uma bebida na minha mão quando o eunuco o trouxer aos meus aposentos. Eu não vou falhar. —

Bren ignorou a comida na frente dele. Não estava com fome e, apesar do fato de a única hora de sono desta manhã ter sido o único descanso no dia todo, ele não estava cansado. A impaciência era a emoção primária circulando através de seu cérebro. Seu pé batia impaciente, enquanto observava a multidão. Quanto tempo mais esse banquete ia durar? Ele precisava chegar ao bordel. Entre reuniões e discussões, ele considerou seu apego dragão com duas mulheres diferentes, mas não tinha chegado mais perto de uma resposta. Tinha que haver alguma coisa sobre essas duas mulheres. Ele precisava falar com Madame Jaqis. Ela podia ter alguma explicação. Talvez um novo perfume que as cortesãs usavam para confundir os sentidos do dragão.

O cheiro de sua companheira parecia estar por toda parte. Ele até pensou que o sentiu vindo de uma empregada, durante sua reunião com Ashure. Ela desapareceu antes que ele pudesse falar com ela. Ele considerou procurar por ela, mas se suas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras e Tynan estivesse aceitando qualquer mulher, encontrar a empregada não faria nenhuma diferença.

Minha. Tynan tinha sido forte em seus comandos, exigente que Bren achasse a mulher, mas o dragão não tinha nada a oferecer além de devaneios a Bren.

—Sua Alteza, gostaria de reabastecer seu cálice?— Ele virou-se para a rouca voz feminina e foi saudado com duas polegadas de grandes seios em seu rosto, mal contidos num corpete apertado e enfeitado. Ele olhou a rapariga servir. Ela empurrou os ombros para trás e piscou um convite flagrante. Testando sua teoria, ele se inclinou para frente, perto de sua divisão, e cheirou. O perfume individual da mulher, mesmo a sugestão de excitação, entrou em seu corpo sem nenhuma reação do dragão.

—Não, isso não funcionou—, ele murmurou.

—Vossa Alteza?

Ele estremeceu com a confusão e preocupação em seu tom. Ótimo, agora a fofoca de que o príncipe Bren cheirava mulheres viajaria através do castelo Ashure. Ele levantou seu cálice.

—Sim, por favor, mais vinho.

Ele bebeu profundamente de seu cálice, mas deixou a comida em seu prato. Ele não podia esperar este banquete terminar.

Finalmente os pratos foram retirados e os ocupantes suficientemente bêbados quando o Rei Ashure chamou seus convidados especiais para segui-lo. Bren sentindo alguns efeitos do vinho consumido pulou da cadeira e foi o primeiro da fila. Ashure sorriu com seu entusiasmo e Bren interiormente se encolheu. Ele tinha que resolver este problema antes que se tornasse o motivo de chacota do Conselho de Reis.

Ele olhou para a multidão, na verdade não reparando em nenhuma das outras caras, embora notasse que Herenson também estava no grupo. Pela terceira noite consecutiva, ele deixou sua esposa em seus aposentos para usar as cortesãs fornecidas pelo rei.

Normalmente, o pensamento teria enfurecido Bren, mas esta noite ele tinha suas próprias preocupações e se centravam nas mulheres deste bordel. Batendo os dedos com impaciência contra sua coxa, ele seguiu o Rei Ashure ao salão para aguardar a sua escolhida para a noite. Ele espreitava perto da porta por onde Madame Jaqis havia aparecido nas últimas duas noites. Momentos depois, ela entrou. Bren estendeu a mão e segurou seu braço antes que ela pudesse dar dois passos na sala.

—Madame Jaqis, devo falar com você.

Ela olhou para o toque arrojado e, em seguida, ergueu os olhos para ele. Era uma reprimenda visual, mas Bren não a soltou. Em vez disso, a cheirou. Ele se inclinou e inalou, recolhendo seu perfume, o cheiro doce de mulher. Nenhum indício de excitação.

—Príncipe Bren, você está bem?

—Eu estou bem. Eu posso perguntar a você sobre as mulheres que atribuiu a mim?

—Sua Alteza, talvez possamos discutir isto amanhã.

—Mas eu—

—Eu sinto muito, mas realmente devo ir. As atribuições foram feitas e Cissa e Vixi estarão com outros homens hoje à noite.

Ele balançou a cabeça e recuou, finalmente liberando o braço quando percebeu que estava puxando-a com ele quando se moveu. Ele tinha que ter controle de si mesmo. Ele estava embaraçando a si mesmo e sua família. Retornando ao seu canto, ele viu quando Jaqis disse aos outros as mulheres que estavam atribuídas à noite.

Ele esperou, escutando para quem foi atribuída Cissa ou Vixi. Jaqis abordou um conselheiro jovem do Rei Wehan. Bren ouviu o suave balbuciar do nome Cissa quando o eunuco levou o homem. Bren tencionou o corpo, preparando para a resposta volátil de Tynan. Não houve nada. Tynan não reagiu. A consciência do dragão de nomes era mínima. As criaturas conheciam os humanos pela visão e cheiro, mas raramente atribuíam nomes para eles. Eles não importavam o suficiente, exceto o selecionado como seu companheiro.

—Príncipe Bren?— Ele atendeu o chamado de Madame Jaqis. —Bardo escoltará você aos quartos de Tacy pela noite.

Bren assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o eunuco pelo corredor, quase competindo com ele. A resposta estava em algum lugar nestes quartos. Tinha de estar. Como poderia um dragão escolher mais de uma mulher? Era inédito. Ou ele nunca tinha ouvido falar disso. Talvez sua mãe. Ela estudou dragões. Ainda assim, não estava muito confortável dizendo a sua mãe que tinha fodido duas mulheres diferentes e perguntar a opinião dela sobre o assunto.

Eles eram uma família aberta, era difícil ser modesto quando um dragão era o chefe da família. Quando Nekane queria foder, então ele queria. Seus pais tinham sido tão discretos quanto possível, mas todas as três crianças sabiam o que acontecia atrás das portas fechadas , e sabiam ainda melhor não entrar num quarto sem antes bater.

Ele ainda não sabia como se sentia sobre as prévias duas noites. Ou o que estava em estoque para ele hoje à noite.

O eunuco parou na última porta do corredor e abriu.

—Tacy servirá suas necessidades hoje à noite. Que possa encontrar prazer neste quarto.

Bren balançou a cabeça e passou por sua escolta. Ela estava aí. Diferente de qualquer uma das outras duas mulheres. Talvez não acontecesse nada hoje à noite, ele pensou, mas tinha que descobrir.

Tacy era de altura média, em algum lugar entre Cissa e Vixi, com longos cabelos castanhos, que brilhavam com reflexos dourados. Suas roupas eram muito mais modestas do que qualquer uma das outras cortesãs. Ela usava um vestido verde com uma cavidade no pescoço que apenas insinuava a curva completa de seus seios. O vestido quase atingia o chão, agarrando-se suavemente nas coxas arredondadas.

O olhou fria e serena quando ficou ao lado do bar. Ela segurava um copo de burgenda na mão e um sorriso gentil no rosto.

Bren não perdeu tempo com preliminares. Ele caminhou através do quarto.

—Boa noite, milorde.

—É 'Sua Alteza',— ele corrigiu distraidamente.

Ela sorriu e, da mesma maneira que com Vixi e Cissa, sentiu como se estivesse rindo dele.

—Eu me desculpo, Sua Alteza. Meu nome é— Ele parou na frente dela e inalou.

 _Minha!_

—Oh Deuses, de novo não,— ele murmurou, sentindo seu pau endurecer.

—Você está bem? Talvez uma bebida ajude.— Ela empurrou a bebida em sua mão, mas enquanto o fazia ele podia cheirar sua excitação. Assim como nas duas noites anteriores, só que pior, mais forte, mais sedutora.

Ele bateu a bebida no balcão e caiu de joelhos. Tynan gritou sua necessidade quando Bren ergueu suas saias. Ela estava nua sob o vestido modesto. Ele gemeu quando ela imediatamente ergueu a perna, passando a abrir-se para ele.

O sabor picante do sexo aqueceu sua língua e ele a mergulhou, sentindo o dragão lutar com ele pelo controle. Ele tinha limitado o acesso de Tynan à vagina de Vixi uma noite antes, dando-lhe apenas amostras, quando ele queria festejar. O dragão queria tudo hoje à noite. Enquanto Tynan lutava pelo comando do corpo humano, Bren sentiu suas forças decaindo. Ele não tinha poder para resistir a ele. Tynan aproveitou o momento e tomou o controle. Com a promessa de que Bren iria começar a colocar seu pau nesta vagina doce, Tynan começou a foder com sua língua, dirigindo sua língua profundamente dentro de sua passagem.

Bren, distante, mas ciente das ações do dragão, ouviu o suspiro da mulher e saboreou a inundação de sua umidade na língua. Com a parte de sua mente ainda capaz de pensar, ele percebeu que ela gozou muito depressa. Como se estivesse pensando sobre sua boca em seu sexo também. Ela o aceitou, deu boas-vindas a ele.

Tynan uivou seu prazer e Bren afundou mais nos sentidos do dragão, absorvendo todo o sabor e nuance de seu gosto. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas não podia resistir a outra noite de foda com a mulher que ele desejava.

Bren tropeçou fora do quarto segundos depois que o sol se levantou. Tynan tinha mantido sua promessa. Depois de se saciar dos sucos entre suas coxas, ele recuou e Bren tinha voltado ao controle. Até então seu pênis tinha estado tão duro, que passou o resto da noite transando com ela no chão do quarto. Eles nunca chegaram à cama. A única vez que ele não tinha estado em sua vagina foi quando ela teve os lábios em volta do seu pênis. Ela tinha sido tão ávida quanto ele.

Ele colocou a mão na parede para manter-se firme quando a memória o assaltou. Suas pernas estavam fracas, seu pênis flácido, e sua mente mais confusa do que nunca.

Tacy tinha sido mais do que ele jamais imaginou, uma combinação inebriante dos elementos mais intrigantes das duas primeiras mulheres: a inocência o amor pelas chupadas de Cissa e a força e energia de Vixi.

Lutando contra o desejo de retornar a ela, ele se forçou a ficar em pé. Antes de tudo, tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Ele precisava de ajuda. Ele precisava conversar com alguém que pudesse ter respostas.

Ele ignorou os cumprimentos dos funcionários que madrugavam enquanto voltava para seu escritório, seus passos ganhando força enquanto se movia. Quando a porta bateu atrás dele, ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos para suavizar as pontas espetadas antes de enfiar a mão debaixo da camisa e apertar o medalhão que usava habitualmente em torno de seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos por um momento e se concentrou em seu irmão.

O mundo mudou ao redor dele, um sentimento não muito diferente da mudança em forma de dragão e quando abriu os olhos, estava no quarto de Rainek. Os cobertores estavam vivos, torcendo e rolando com as duas formas debaixo. Após um momento, Rainek deve ter sentido a queimadura de seu amuleto e as colchas foram jogadas para trás. A cabeça loira de sua mulher apareceu também. Junto com os ombros nus e os topos de seus seios.

—Porra, Bren, o que está fazendo? Você não pode ver que estamos ocupados? — Bren fez uma careta.

—Vocês dois estão 'ocupados' desde que se conheceram.— Sua forma era quase transparente no quarto de seu irmão, mas Tiana, a esposa de Rainek, seria capaz de ver e ouvir.

—Peço desculpas, Tiana, pela invasão, mas preciso dos conselhos de Rainek.

Rainek empurrou seu cabelo na altura dos ombros para trás e sentou-se, certificando-se que o corpo de sua mulher estava totalmente coberto.

—O que há de errado?— Rainek, apesar de todas as provocações, sabia quando se concentrar e ser sério.

—É possível um dragão ter mais de uma companheira?

—Ao mesmo tempo?— Rainek olhou fixamente seus cobertores por um momento antes de agitar sua cabeça. —Não que eu soubesse. Nekane ou Denith nunca mostraram qualquer interesse em mulheres além de suas companheiras. Por quê?

—Então há algo de errado com Tynan porque eu fiz sexo com três mulheres diferentes nas últimas três noites.

—O que?— Rainek se endireitou e sentou. —Como isto é possível? O que Tynan diz?

—Você teve sexo com três mulheres diferentes?— Tiana perguntou soando ligeiramente intimidada.

—Eu estou certo que eram mulheres num bordel,— Rainek explicou. —É o que o Rei Ashure faz para entreter durante estas conferências.— Então olhou para seu irmão. —Mas você nunca pode foder nenhuma mulher antes, não é?

—Não, mas desta vez, ele me deu três mulheres diferentes e eu tive cada uma. Repetidamente. Tynan parece não entender isso mais do que eu. Ele só olha para cada uma e grita —minha— e em seguida a próxima coisa que sei é que estou de joelhos com a minha

boca... —

A esposa de seu irmão se torceu na cama.

—Eu me desculpo, Tiana.

—Não é necessário,— ela disse com uma risada baixa. —Basta falar rapidamente. Bren realmente sentia suas próprias bochechas quentes.

—Sim, bem, esse é meu problema. De alguma forma, meu dragão escolheu três companheiras e pelos Deuses, sei lá quantas mulheres mais lá fora poderiam interessá-lo. Eu não tenho certeza se vou sobreviver. Isto não pode continuar. —

—Talvez seja a mesma mulher—, Tiana sugeriu. Rainek piscou para ela. —Você sabe, perucas coloridas diferentes, maquiagem diferente e roupas. Talvez seja a mesma mulher em apenas um disfarce diferente a cada noite —.

—Não é possível. Uma era tão pequena quanto você. As outras quase da minha altura. E não usavam perucas.— Ele teve suas mãos enterradas nos cabelos vezes suficientes para saber que eram reais. Ele balançou a cabeça. —Não, a única forma de estas três serem a mesma mulher era se fosse uma-— A verdade o atingiu momentos antes das palavras alcançarem os lábios. —Oh, meu Deuses—.

—O que?— Rainek exigiu. —O que foi?

—Um metamorfo.— Suas palavras desapareceram enquanto ele considerava a possibilidade. Tinha que ser isso. Alguém havia enviado um metamorfo atrás dele. A pergunta era por quê? Ele olhou para seu irmão.

Rainek se inclinou.

—Um metamorfo atrás de você? Alguém a deve ter contratado. Ou ele.

Bren balançou a cabeça. Muito poucos metamorfos existiam fora da Liga de Metamorfos. Se os rumores fossem verdade, e Bren sabia demais sobre a verdade das fofocas para desconfiar destas histórias. A Liga era uma organização mercenária disposta a fazer qualquer trabalho que o cliente desejasse. Eles nunca trabalhavam para eles mesmos, mas vendiam seus serviços para qualquer um que pudesse pagar.

—Tem que ser isto,— Bren disse. —É a mesma mulher. É por isso que Tynan continua a reconhecendo.

—Ela machucou você?

—Não.

—O que eles podem querer? Só te manter ocupado?

Bren agitou sua cabeça, apenas ouvindo seu irmão. Ele precisava pensar sobre isto e decidir o que iria fazer.

—Eu informarei o que descobrir.

—Espere. Isto significa que sua companheira é uma metamorfo! Eu amei isto!

Os uivos de riso de Rainek ecoaram nas orelhas de Bren até depois que ele soltou seu amuleto e deixou a imagem dele enfraquecer.

Uma metamorfo. O que queria com ele?

Bren olhou fixamente para o espaço vazio diante dele. Ele a acharia e a forçaria a dizer

quem a contratou e o que procurava. Sua boca se curvou num sorriso zombeteiro. Ele conhecia o melhor caminho para atormentar esta mulher em particular.

Capítulo Sete

Keene sentia como estivesse transportando sacos de pedras nos ombro quando parou na frente da porta. Dentro, sua equipe esperava sua chegada e o esperado anúncio de sucesso. E ela esteve perto. Ela tinha a bebida pronta e esperando e então ele levantou sua saia e levou a língua a seu sexo e tudo que conseguiu pensar foi —Oh não, de novo—, rapidamente seguido de —Oh sim, ele está fazendo isso novamente.

E mais uma vez. Seus joelhos tremiam, o corpo todo doía, e sua mente era como uma esponja macia - macia e incapaz de segurar alguma coisa por muito tempo. Após três noites de sexo com a constante expansão da mente pelos orgasmos, tanto dele quanto dela, ela pensou com um leve sorriso, seu corpo deveria estar saciado, mas se ele estivesse lá quando despertou esta manhã, ela temia que teria subido em cima dele. Ela se tornou dependente de seu gosto, da sua força e prazer. Rangendo os dentes, ela afastou os sinais da excitação renovada. Ela não tinha tempo.

Ela tinha que ir confessar.

Preparando-se, ela empurrou a porta da sala da equipe. Risa, Marvis e Triant, todos a esperavam. A sala ficou em silêncio enquanto Keene entrava.

—Você não conseguiu,— Risa disse antes de Keene poder falar. —Você falhou novamente.

—Sim—. Não havia nada a fazer senão aceitar o anúncio de Risa. Era a verdade. Ela teve três oportunidades e perdeu cada uma. _Só porque o homem tinha uma boca má e um pênis grande, grosso e talentoso, totalmente desinteressado... oh minhas Deusas, estou ficando molhada apenas com o pensamento._ Ela respirou fundo e tentou ignorar o não-tão-sutil pulsar em seu corpo.

—O que aconteceu?

Keene decidiu que logo que ia ser interrogada por sua própria equipe, faria isso sentada.

Ela se soltou na cadeira e olhou fixamente para eles.

—A mesma coisa que aconteceu nas últimas três noites. Ele se lançou sobre mim e não pude cair fora.

—Não era uma tarefa difícil. Tudo que tinha que fazer era o drogar e coletar um frasco pequeno de sangue. Você teve três noites.

—Eu sei.— Ela não podia defender seu fracasso. Toda a explicação vinha do fato de que ela não tinha resistido a Bren. Ela se permitiu ser seduzida e afastada de sua missão. Ela teve chances, ela sabia que poderia tê-lo empurrado e manipulado com uma bebida. Mas não tinha feito isso. Ela tinha ficado em seus braços, escolhido ficar.

—Eu falhei—.

—Sim, você o fez—. Risa balançou a cabeça e começou a andar na frente da mesa.

Marvis e Triant ficaram calados. Keene sentiu o peso de sua desilusão também. Cada parte de uma missão era importante na Liga dos Metamorfos. Eles tinham uma reputação de ser implacáveis na realização de qualquer tarefa que fossem contratados para fazer. Se a equipe voltasse para a Liga tendo falhado seriam rebaixados e mandados de volta para o treinamento até que os líderes da Liga sentissem que poderiam ser lançados no mundo de forma segura.

—Teremos mais uma chance,— Risa anunciou. —Hoje à noite na reunião.

—Eu não falharei desta vez,— Keene jurou.

—Você não vai se envolver nisto. Eu vou fazê-lo. O Baile de Máscaras esta noite será uma mistura dos homens, suas esposas e as cortesãs. Eu vou assumir o papel de uma das cortesãs e atrair o Príncipe Bren longe da multidão.— Seus lábios se apertaram quando olhou para baixo em Keene. —Ele parece incrivelmente fácil de seduzir. Vou levá-lo de volta para os quartos, mas terei certeza que ele bebe a poção antes que tente me foder, desde que, obviamente, tudo o que ele faz a uma mulher a deixa incapaz de um pensamento consciente.

O desprezo e escárnio em sua voz fez o cabelo na parte de trás do pescoço de Keene arrepiar. Não que o sarcasmo não fosse merecido. Ela tinha falhado, escolhendo o sexo acima da sua tarefa.

Mesmo que a equipe conseguisse, Keene sabia que seu comportamento seria relatado e que ela ia ser transferida e reciclada. Ela estremeceu com o pensamento. Reciclagem era um processo doloroso destinado a convencer a Liga da lealdade absoluta do estagiário para a Liga. Ela tinha ouvido uma vez que uma metamorfa do sexo feminino tinha atrapalhado uma missão, porque havia se unido a um alvo e feito amor com ele durante o trabalho. Sua reciclagem envolveu permitir que cada macho metamorfo a fodesse até que o sexo tornou-se tão desagradável para ela que nunca mais seria tentada a desviar de sua missão.

O interior de Keene se apertou com o pensamento. Mais do que ser usada pelos outros metamorfos, ela odiava o pensamento de suas memórias de Bren sendo destruídas. Havia ainda tempo para salvar a missão.

—Eu penso que deveríamos todos estar lá hoje à noite,— Triant anunciou.

—Por quê?— Risa exigiu. —Eu não serei distraída.

—Você não sabe. Nós temos que acreditar que existe algo sobre este homem ou Keene teria tido sucesso.

Calor subiu por seu peito pelo apoio indefectível de Triant.

—Ele está certo, Risa,— Marvis disse. —Keene é boa no que faz. Há obviamente algo diferente sobre o príncipe ou não estaríamos aqui, em primeiro lugar. Triant teria sido capaz de assumir sua identidade quanto esteve em Xicanth. Eu acho que irmos todos hoje é uma boa ideia. Você ainda pode entrar como uma cortesã.— Ele acenou para Risa. —Desde que ele parece apreciá-la você tem a melhor chance de sucesso. Três de nós vai entrar como servos. Dessa forma, se o perder, podemos procurá-lo. —

—E um de nós pode seguir você de volta ao quarto da cortesã para ter certeza que o que aconteceu com Keene não aconteça com você.

A ideia virou o estômago de Keene, Bren tocaria Risa, ou qualquer outra mulher, da

maneira como a tocava. Mas parte de si quase desejava que ele o fizesse. Então Risa entenderia por que ele era tão malditamente difícil de resistir. Não que Keene pudesse definir isso. Só por estar próximo, ela o queria. Parte dela tinha a enorme sensação do controle dele sobre ela... e o conhecimento que isso poderia enfraquecê-la. Ele iria se perder em seu corpo por um bom tempo.

—Bem,— Risa estalou. —Iremos todos. Pode ser que juntos possamos derrotar qualquer pó mágico o príncipe tenha borrifado em Keene.

Conhecendo bem o olhar da líder da equipe, Keene baixou seu olhar.

Eles fariam isso. Ela não tinha falhado com a Liga ainda. E não iria fazê-lo esta noite. Eles a haviam tomado, a protegido, tornaram-se seu mundo. Não havia lugar para ela, exceto na Liga e ela não os deixaria.

Bren alcançou sua bolsa e retirou-se cinco sentons. Ele as segurou em sua palma aberta e mostrou às moedas para Dardan.

—É bastante simples. Eu só quero falar com uma delas. Qualquer uma. Cissa, Vixi ou

Tacy.

Dardan olhou ao redor da sala como se assegurando que ninguém estava olhando.

—Mas é proibido qualquer um exceto os trabalhadores estarem nos aposentos durante a

luz do dia. Madame Jaqis me despedirá.

—Ela nunca saberá. Eu preciso de cinco minutos.— Ele levantou as moedas em sua palma. —Cinco sentons para você e cinco para a mulher que falar comigo. E então eu irei.

Dardan mordeu seu lábio inferior por um momento então moveu a cabeça.

—Normalmente Cissa está acordada a esta hora. Eu verei se ela está disposta.— Ele desapareceu atrás da porta. Bren esperou, sua paciência se esgotando. Ele nunca conheceu um oficial tão difícil de subornar.

Era uma boa coisa que sua família fosse rica, ele decidiu, ou estaria falido por tantas gorjetas e subornos.

Depois de sua revelação com Rainek esta manhã, ele passou várias horas na biblioteca de Ashure procurando informações sobre os metamorfos. Wrea ainda estava olhando. Bren decidiu adotar uma abordagem mais específica.

Pouco se sabia sobre os metamorfos. Parecia que eram muito cuidadosos sobre a revelação de suas fraquezas. Dos documentos que tinha encontrado, apenas um mencionava uma maneira segura de conter um metamorfo. Todos os outros apenas informavam que os metamorfos eram muito poderosos, demasiado mutáveis para prender. A maioria dos conselhos era matar um metamorfo imediatamente após a descoberta. Ele não queria que ela morresse. Ele precisava descobrir como segurá-la enquanto tirava a informação que precisava.

—Sua Alteza? Cissa verá você.

Bren empurrou suas preocupações de lado e seguiu Dardan através do Corredor das Cortesãs. As portas estavam fechadas e o corredor num silêncio anormal. Dardan abriu a porta e empurrou Bren para o lado de dentro. Cissa esperava, seu cabelo parecendo encantadamente descabelado. A minúscula camisola de babados que ela vestia era quase transparente- permitindo ver seus mamilos rosa empurrando orgulhosamente contra o tecido. Ela girou seu dedo em seu cabelo e sorriu.

—É bom ver você novamente, Sua Alteza.

Sua saudação familiar o parou por um momento. Ele estava errado? Então ele percebeu que ela o chamou —milorde— na outra noite, como se quisesse o insultar. Ele avançou, permitindo a Tynan controlar seus sentidos. O dragão puxou uma respiração cheia de ar. O odor de Cissa era delicado e floral, mas não familiar.

—Você nunca me viu antes, não é?— Ele perguntou passeando através do quarto.

—M-mas claro. A outra noite. Você estava aqui. Ele agitou sua cabeça.

—Mas você não estava.— Ela não se afastou muito quando ele parou na frente dela. Ele lentamente se curvou e cheirou seu pescoço. Seu corpo, seu dragão, não deu nenhuma resposta.

—Eu não sei o que você quer dizer.— Sua voz tremeu e ela recuou.

—Não se preocupe, eu não entregarei você para Madame Jaqis. Eu só quero saber quem tomou seu lugar e o que ela procurava?

Cissa mordeu seu lábio, então suspirou. —Seu nome é Keene. E ela é uma metamorfo. Além disto, não posso dizer muito a você. Ela disse que podia tomar meu lugar e você nunca saberia a diferença.

—Por que não relatou isto?

—Bem, ela não parecia perigosa, além disso, pagou por meu tempo e qualquer coisa que acontece com o cliente pagante é confidencial.— Ela acenou a mão vagamente em direção a ele.

—Pelo menos até que eu ter problemas com ela,— ela disse com um gesto.

Bren balançou a cabeça, sentindo um pouco de pena pela mulher. Ele não a culpava exatamente, mas ela era parte do enredo, mesmo inconsciente.

—Ela disse por que queria tomar seu lugar?

—Não. Só que ela queria chegar perto de você —. Os lábios de Cissa se curvaram em um meio-sorriso. —E pelo estado desta sala quando voltei, parece que ela foi capaz de fazer exatamente isso.— Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo. —Estou contente por saber que minhas aulas foram bem aproveitadas.

—Que aulas?

—Aulas de sexo oral. Ela pareceu bastante ávida por tentar isto. Eu espero que ela tenha tido a chance.

Bren sentiu seu membro inchar pela lembrança. E o pensamento de Cissa instruindo Keene sobre os melhores pontos para chupar seu pau.

—Eu posso ver pelo cintilar em seus olhos que ela fez. Bom para ela.— Cissa riu e soou como Keene.

 _Minha_. Tynan iniciou. Bren balançou a cabeça.

—Você tem alguma ideia de onde eu posso achá-la?

—Não. Ela veio até aqui.

Bren lhe deu os prometidos cinco sentons.

—Obrigado por sua ajuda.

—Eu vou ter dificuldades por isto?

—Não, só não diga a ninguém que ela esteve aqui.— Ele não queria revelar a presença do metamorfo ainda. Ele precisava descobrir seu plano e seu envolvimento nisto. Mas pelo menos agora tinha um nome.

Ele deixou o bordel por uma porta lateral e correu de volta para seus aposentos. As reuniões hoje seriam menores. A maioria dos detalhes finais seriam trabalhados na sessão de amanhã e depois no dia seguinte quando o Conselho de Reis se reunisse.

—Bren?

A suave voz feminina fez Bren parar. E ele suspirou.

—Nerra. Bom dia.— Não foi uma saudação amigável. Com sua mente focada em outras coisas, ele não tinha tempo para mimar Nerra.

—Você parece chateado.

—Eu estou com pressa—.

Ela bateu seus cílios e sorriu suavemente.

—Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos caminhar pelo jardim. Bren balançou a cabeça.

—Sinto muito, Nerra. Eu tenho que ir.

Ele curvou-se bruscamente e girou se afastando. O embaraço estrangulado em sua voz o advertiu que teria que se explicar na próxima vez que se encontrassem. Ele lidaria com isso depois. Agora, precisava localizar uma metamorfo.

Ele explodiu pelas portas dos seus aposentos para encontrar Wrea debruçado sobre pilhas de livros.

—Encontrou alguma coisa?

—Eu acho que sim, Alteza.— Ele pegou um livro fino com uma capa azul pálido. Parecia mais um livro infantil do que qualquer coisa útil.

—Então?

—A maioria apenas repete o que nós encontramos. Eu acho que a Liga de Metamorfos deve ter membros trabalhando para os escribas porque parece que qualquer informação prejudicial é cortada ou alterada. Segundo a maioria das fontes, não há nenhuma maneira de capturar ou manter um. Eles podem mudar para qualquer coisa. Muito forte para um homem normal lutar. —

—Eu não sou um homem normal—.

—Exatamente, e este pequeno livro parece ter um item que pode nos ajudar.— Ele virou

para abrir as páginas num desenho. —É um panfleto, na verdade, de como livrar sua aldeia do mal e da escuridão.— Ele fez uma careta. —Eles têm uma seção bastante brutal sobre dragões, a propósito, mas também têm estes poucos parágrafos sobre os metamorfos. Segundo eles, se uma faixa é colocada em volta do pescoço do metamorfo, eles não podem mudar. Em qualquer coisa, exceto sua forma natural. Eles recomendam que se utilize faixas de tensão, pois se ajustam. Então se a forma natural for menor do que a faixa, eles não podem escapar. Uma vez que mude para sua verdadeira forma, você supostamente tem que furar seu coração cinco vezes com uma faca para garantir que esteja morto. —

Bren sentiu-se mal com a perspectiva. Ele não tinha a intenção de matar Keene, mas precisava descobrir mais sobre a trama. Ela parecia não ter fim. Seu pai era quem em última instância tomava as decisões, a menos que o plano fosse que alguém tomasse a forma de Bren e chegasse perto de seu pai. Não fazia sentido. Havia maneiras mais fáceis de matar um rei.

—Eu não entendo isto. Eu pensei que metamorfos podiam tomar forma de qualquer um. Por que continuar voltando para mim? Até onde sei, não existe nenhum relato de mim vagando pelos corredores de noite, assim não pode ser para me manter ocupado no bordel, mas por três noites seguidas a mesma mulher veio atrás de mim.

—Talvez ela tenha sido enviada para matar você,— Wrea ofereceu útil.

Bren fez uma careta. Ele não podia se imaginar matando Keene e o irritava pensar que poderia matá-lo.

—Talvez. Isso parece pouco provável neste momento. Ela teve oportunidade. Ela podia ter me apunhalado a qualquer momento durante a noite.— Exceto que ele a manteve ocupada durante as noites, nunca a deixando fora de sua visão. Ele sorriu. Lembrou-se do cansaço em seu corpo, o olhar de saciedade em seu rosto enquanto dormia. Não havia sido falso. Metamorfa ou não, ela tinha sido tão destruída por suas noites juntos, como ele.

Era realmente muito ruim não haver mais. Tynan resmungou sua desaprovação. Se ela está atrás do meu pai ou tem planos para machucar alguém, ela deve ser impedida. Tynan concordou, mas acrescentou que sua companheira não era assassina. Bren esperava que intuição do dragão estivesse certa nesta matéria.

—Então, precisamos reunir alguns equipamentos—

—Incluindo faixas de tensão—.

—Se nós pudermos encontrar, sim.

—E você vai precisar de um lugar seguro para levá-la. Segundo o livro, eles não trabalham sozinhos. Provavelmente há vários deles aqui.

—Maravilhoso—, ele murmurou. —Eu tenho um bando de metamorfos atrás de mim.

Keene alisou o tecido resistente de seu vestido. Era estranho. Após três noites bancando a cortesã, ela foi rebaixado a servente. Pelo menos tinha uma forma agradável, nada tão sensual

como Vixi ou delicada como Cissa, mas ainda assim, seus seios eram grandes e cheios. Keene sabia até agora como Bren apreciava seios grandes.

Não que tivesse uma chance de ficar perto dele, ela se lembrou. Ela estava lá apenas como suporte, para guiá-lo aos braços de Risa. Risa tinha a droga e, até amanhã, a sua missão estaria concluída. O Rei Kei estava programado para chegar na parte da manhã e sua esposa chegaria no dia seguinte. Até então tudo estaria feito e Keene e o resto da equipe teria desaparecido. A Liga de Metamorfos se orgulhava de ser uma organização de sombra que poucos acreditavam realmente existir. Cada equipe era avaliada não só por seu sucesso na conclusão da missão, mas também por esconder a presença da Liga. _Nós só podemos continuar funcionando se ninguém acreditar em nossa existência._ Era uma das muitas lições que Keene havia aprendido quando chegou na Liga, e foi repetida durante a renovação frequente das sessões onde re-enfatizavam a missão e os objetivos da Liga.

Quando o trabalho fosse concluído, Bren não teria nenhuma ideia do que tinha acontecido. Uma dor no seu estômago fez Keene estremecer. Não devia se aborrecer. Ela foi treinada para fazer precisamente o que iam fazer, mas ainda assim, depois de ter encontrado Bren e passado tanto tempo com ele, era duro continuar até o fim com isso.

Ela só poderia agradecer as Deusas que Triant fosse designado para completar a parte final da missão. Ela não tinha certeza se poderia fazê-lo. Ela havia matado antes, mas isto era diferente. Era um assassinato e as memórias da sua missão já eram muito fortes. Tentar esquecer o toque de Bren seria bastante duro sem adicionar a memória de uma morte em suas mãos.

—Menta, se mexa com essa bandeja. Há pessoas com fome para servir.

Percebendo rapidamente que o Mestre do Salão que supervisionava as empregadas estava falando com ela, Keene baixou a cabeça e pegou a bandeja de prata cheia de espetinhos. O servo que ela tinha substituído estava muito disposto a passar a noite fora. Com um sorriso apertado para o Mestre do Salão, Keene levou sua bandeja ao grande salão.

Bren lentamente bebeu um gole de bebida, trazida de seu próprio quarto, e vagou pela sala. Ele não seria capaz de vê-la, mas Tynan sentiria o cheiro se ela chegasse perto, então tinha que se manter em movimento, encontrando tantas pessoas quanto pudesse. Ela tinha que estar no meio da multidão. Ela o vinha perseguindo nas últimas três noites, com certeza não iria embora sem conseguir o que veio fazer. Ele só queria saber exatamente o que era.

Ele pensou sobre o quarto que ele e Wrea haviam preparado. Ele tiraria a verdade dela. Ele iria amarrá-la na cama, nua e aberta diante dele. Tynan rapidamente pegou o cenário e uma mulher foi inserida na imagem. Infelizmente, não tendo nenhuma ideia como ela seria, ele simplesmente optou por um corpo de mulher. Bren continuou seu passeio constante através da festa, mantendo em seu uma carranca. As pessoas nesta conferência o conheciam o suficiente

para não se aproximar dele, quando estava nesse humor. Apenas os empregados ousavam chegar perto dele - e apenas para oferecer-lhe algo para comer.

—Bren?

O doce chamado hesitante de Nerra era como um arranhão na espinha. Esmagando a irritação, ele forçou um sorriso e virou-se para saudá-la. A reverência foi dura e curta.

—Nerra—.

—Eu estava esperando encontrar você aqui.— Ela vibrou as pálpebras e olhou para ele com olhos arregalados. —Meu marido está fora em algum lugar. Encontro-me completamente só. Espero que possa me fazer companhia. —

A cortesia batalhou com a necessidade de encontrar o metamorfo que estava caçando. E Tynan precisava encontrar sua companheira.

—Nerra, eu sinto muito sobre mais cedo hoje. Eu estava-—

 _Minha!_

Bren ergueu sua cabeça, para capturar e inalar seu odor. Ela estava próxima. Ele girou, seguindo o rastro.

—Bren?

—Uh, Nerra, tenho que ir—, disse ele distraído. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda.

Tynan identificou-a como uma lanterna brilhante numa noite escura.

A menina que servia na frente dele, sua bandeja quase vazia de minúsculos espetos de carne. Segurando-se atrás, ele sabia que tinha que encontrar uma maneira de fazê-la sair da sala, sem agarrá-la e lançá-la sobre seu ombro. Ele deliberadamente passou por ela. Ele não iria lhe dar qualquer indicação que a reconheceu, mas não a deixou fora de seus olhos também. Quando ela se moveu no meio da multidão, ele a seguiu, casualmente, sempre mantendo algumas pessoas entre eles.

—Príncipe Bren?

Ele mal conteve o rosnar quando outra pessoa o deteve. Esquecendo os modos que sua mãe tinha ensinado, ele virou a cabeça. Uma mulher bonita, loira e alta sorriu sensualmente para ele. Sua transparente blusa a designava como uma das cortesãs presentes no evento.

—Sim?— Ele bruscamente perguntou.

—Eu sou Milne. Ouvi grandes coisas sobre você.— Ela estendeu sua mão. Bren a tomou, vigiando sobre seu ombro como sua metamorfo deslizava pela multidão.

—Se você me dá licença…—

—Mas Sua Alteza,— Ela se aproximou dele e pressionou os seios contra seu peito. —Eu estava esperando que estivesse disposto a acompanhar-me de volta à minha suíte. Eu ouvi deliciosos contos de sua ousadia—.

Suas palavras finais o fizeram dar uma parada lenta.

—De quem?

Ela abaixou seus olhos num escárnio de modéstia. —Cissa, Vixi… e Tacy.— Ela piscou. — As meninas falam o que você sabe.

Mas as mulheres reais que levavam esses nomes nunca o conheceram. Wrea tinha

avisado a ele que metamorfos viajavam em bandos. Isto era claramente uma tentativa de atraí- lo longe da multidão. Bren fez seu melhor para retornar seu sorriso sexual.

—Estou contente por saber que dei assunto a fofocas.— O riso provocando da mulher foi quase abafado pelo comentário de Tynan de que sua companheira estava fugindo. Bren abaixou a cabeça. —Eu realmente não posso ser visto saindo com você, tenho uma certa reputação a manter, mas se me encontrar na entrada norte ...— Ele balançou a cabeça em direção à porta oposta das cozinhas. —Vou levar em conta sua oferta.

Era quase divertido ver o triunfo em seus olhos. Ela pensava que o tinha.

—Eu vou nessa direção.

—Dê-me alguns momentos para dizer adeus a algumas pessoas e então eu vou encontrá-

la.

Ela balançou a cabeça, e com um movimento de seus cabelos por cima do ombro, ela

girou se afastando. Bren a olhou por alguns instantes e voltou a seguir Keene. Ele sabia onde encontrá-la. Ela estava fez passando por empregada então teria que reabastecer sua bandeja.

—Eu nunca teria esperado isso de você.— A voz fria fez Bren parar. Ele olhou para seu lado. Nerra esperava, os dedos com as juntas brancas apertados ao redor de seu leque. —Eu sabia que meu marido era incapaz de fidelidade, mas pensei que você pelo menos seria verdadeiro.

—O que?— Bren não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, não as palavras, mas o tom duro, amargo da voz de Nerra.

—Você esteve fodendo com aquelas putas todas as noites, não é? Mesmo enquanto estava me cortejando, você foi vê-las. Essa é a verdadeira razão que me rejeitou, não é? Porque eu não realizaria atos sexuais miseráveis e nojentos com você. —

O volume crescente de suas palavras atraiu os olhares de delegados nas proximidades.

Bren baixou a cabeça e sua voz.

—Talvez devêssemos falar sobre isso em outro lugar. Nerra ergueu o queixo e destilou desdém.

—Não, eu não quero discutir isso. Só posso dizer que estou satisfeita por descobrir suas tendências revoltantes antes de nos casarmos.— Com uma vibração rápida de seu leque, ela virou-se e saiu, deixando Bren mais confuso do que nunca.

Wrea saiu da multidão, o assistente sempre-eficiente.

—O que foi isso tudo?

—Eu não tenho ideia.— Viu quando Nerra empurrou pela multidão. Ela nunca se comportou assim antes. Na verdade, ele nunca a tinha visto levantar a voz para ninguém. E ela já era casada. Talvez estivesse passando por algumas ilusões sobre seu relacionamento. Ele teria que procurá-la amanhã e ver como ela estava.

—Você a achou, Sua Alteza?— Wrea perguntou, distraindo Bren de sua preocupação com Nerra.

—Sim, mas eu preciso que você faça algo por mim. Eu acabei de enviar uma cortesã loura para me encontrar na porta norte. Eu quero que a mantenha entretida.

—Claro.— A resposta ávida fez Bren sorrir.

—Ela é um metamorfo.

—Oh.— Os lábios de Wrea se achataram.

—Mas não se preocupe. Eu penso que ela continuará em seu papel de cortesã na esperança de me alcançar. Lembre-se, de nenhuma forma uma cortesã não reclamada pode rejeitar a oferta de um homem. Diga a ela que eu pedi a você para juntar-se a nós. Veja se consegue atraí-la para seus quartos um pouco enquanto eu cuido de meu próprio probleminha metamorfo.

Wrea balançou a cabeça, um pouco da ânsia retornando. Ainda que ele não acabasse na cama com a mulher, pelo menos teria alguns momentos de aventura sabendo que estava servindo seu príncipe.

—Eu não esperarei ver você até amanhã de manhã. Se eu o fizer, assumirei não é você,— Bren advertiu enquanto empurrava pela multidão.

—Então eu o farei saber se precisar achar você.

—Exatamente.— Ele deu um tapa nas costa de Wrea. —Tenha uma boa noite.

—Você também, Sua Alteza.

A porta da cozinha estava discretamente colocada por trás de uma tela decorada. Bren se moveu ao longo da parede lateral e ficou olhando a multidão por um momento. Tynan o alertou que Keene tinha vindo para este lado há pouco tempo. Quando Bren sentiu que já estava suficientemente misturado ao fundo, ele deslizou por trás da tela e entrou no mundo ruidoso da cozinha. O cheiro de Keene o levou para a direita.

—Milorde, podemos ajudar você?— Uma voz chamou atrás dele.

—Não, eu já vi o que quero.— Ele não deu qualquer chance para parar, então caminhou corajosamente até Keene enquanto ela enchia sua bandeja com deleites. —Não é um mau disfarce, minha cara, mas você poderia fazer melhor.

Sua cabeça levantou e sua boca abriu, seguida de gargarejo quando choque a sufocou.

—Sua Alteza, como posso ajudar?—, Ela perguntou se recuperando depressa.

—Venha comigo—. Ela balançou a cabeça.

—Eu não tenho permissão, senhor. Devo voltar para o salão de baile. Bren suspirou.

—Eu sabia que ia ser difícil.— Ele colocou a mão em seu ombro e deu um aperto agudo, encontrando o local exato. Seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento, então ela deslizou graciosamente em direção ao chão. Bren a pegou antes de ela bater, erguendo-a em seus braços. Os gritos alegres de Tynan se misturavam com as perguntas dos empregados.

—O que aconteceu?

—Ela está bem?

—Ela está bem,— Bren reassegurou, indo com determinação em direção à porta lateral. Ninguém o ousou parar. —Estou certo que foi o calor. Eu a levarei para tomar ar fresco e ela voltará num instante.

Ele não se importou em mentir para o pessoal. A empregada —real— provavelmente estava em seus aposentos e quando a procurassem, sem dúvida, seria encontrada saudável e inteira.

Ele deixou a cozinha e saiu pelo corredor abaixo, sentindo-se quase alegre. Durante três dias o mistério dessa mulher o tinha flagelado e agora ele tinha a solução... e ainda melhor, iria passar o resto da noite provocando a tentadora até que ela pedisse para contar tudo.

Capítulo Oito

Keene acordou lentamente, sua mente à deriva. Ela deixou suas pálpebras tremularem até se abrir. E encontrou Bren esperando ao lado da cama. Seus braços cruzados sobre o peito, os dedos tocando impaciente em seu cotovelo. Mas eram os olhos que a prendiam.

Arrogantes, exigentes e triunfantes.

—Acordada?

Keene rapidamente lembrou os momentos antes dela perder a consciência. Bren tinha vindo para a cozinha. Ela bateu-se mentalmente por sua própria reação. Ela havia ficado atordoada por ele a ter encontrado. Como ele fez isso? Ele caminhou diretamente até ela, sem hesitação, como se pudesse ver através de seu disfarce. Só que era muito mais que um disfarce, era uma pessoa completamente diferente. Não havia nenhuma maneira que pudesse ligá-la com as mulheres do bordel. Como ele a encontrou? A pergunta ficou sem resposta quando a realidade se abateu sobre ela. Como ele a tinha achado agora não tinha importância, mas ela tinha que sair de lá. A equipe estava esperando, provavelmente procurando por ele... E, em menor grau por ela.

Ela se torceu esperando ignorá-lo e percebeu que os braços estavam imobilizados. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou suas mãos. Ele envolveu tiras elásticas em torno de seus pulsos. E isso não era tudo. O movimento deslocou a tira que aderiu de leve na garganta dela. Porra, ele obviamente sabia mais do que ela esperava. Poucos sabiam prender um metamorfo numa armadilha, mas o príncipe Bren obviamente era um deles.

Se fossem apenas as tiras em torno de seus pulsos, ela poderia se transformar num formato menor e fugir, mas uma tira ao redor do pescoço travava um metamorfo nesta forma. Ela estava presa neste corpo até que pudesse se libertar. Ela se contorceu... e encontrou as pernas amarrados da mesma forma. Apenas quando estava com as mãos unidas, as pernas foram afastadas. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para baixo de seu corpo. Nu. Por que esperava outra coisa?

O que tornou pior o assunto foi a umidade se formando entre as suas pernas. Ela estava amarrada, aberta, totalmente sob seu controle. Ela deveria estar aterrorizada ou chateada, mas seu sexo estava se preparando para sua penetração. Três noites de quase constante foder treinou seu corpo para responder ao dele. Impossível parar a si mesma, ela olhou para sua virilha. A protuberância em sua calça revelou que ele também estava afetado por sua posição e

forma.

Talvez ele não soubesse o que tinha capturado. Não havia nenhuma maneira de poder ligá-la as três mulheres da noite anterior. Talvez quisesse uma noite de sexo e Risa não o tinha encontrado a tempo.

—Sua Alteza,— ela disse, tentando soar confusa e assustada. —Eu penso que deve ser algum tipo de engano. Eu não sou uma das cortesãs do rei. Eu só estou atribuída para servir os delegados.

Um sorriso arrogante ergueu sua boca normalmente desagradável.

—Oh, você me servirá bem. E eu sei bem quem você é. Ou devia dizer o que você é.

Minha querida e pequena metamorfa.

Keene engoliu profundamente e considerou suas opções. Admitir não estava em cogitação. Uma metamorfo nunca se revela a ninguém fora da Liga. Ainda assim, era óbvio que ele tinha alguma ideia de sua verdadeira natureza. Ele tinha usado especificamente as faixas elásticas em torno do seu pescoço. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Testando sua força, ela puxou até o limite que a segurava, mas as faixas apertaram em torno de seus pulsos. Ela chiou quando se agarraram à sua pele.

—Relaxe e as faixas relaxam também.

Ela olhou em sua direção. Ela sabia como faixas elásticas trabalhavam. Era quase impossível partí-las. Ela ouviu histórias de prisioneiros que ao lutar fizeram as faixas se apertarem, e eventualmente cortaram fora suas mãos.

Ela respirou fundo e deixou seus braços relaxarem. Ela precisaria de sua força mais tarde.

Quando conseguisse escapar… e ia.

—Então me diga, exatamente o que você quer comigo?

Olhando fixamente o teto para evitar olhar para ele, ela respondeu,

—Eu não sei do que você está falando, Sua Alteza. Eu sou simplesmente uma empregada de serviço no—

—Keene, apesar de poder se transformar em qualquer criatura viva, você é um mentirosa horrível.

Keene ergueu sua cabeça. Como ele sabia seu nome? Bren caminhou ao redor do pé da cama, seus olhos nunca a deixando.

—Se for dizer uma mentira—, disse ele, como se instruindo um subordinado. —Você tem que olhar a pessoa nos olhos, certificando-se que ela acredita em você.— Seus dedos circundaram o tornozelo subindo até a linha da panturrilha. —E você tem que saber quando um blefe tem chance de sucesso.— Ele traçou seu caminho ao longo de sua pele. —Você vê, eu sei a verdade. Eu sei que você é uma metamorfo, seu nome é Keene e você, obviamente se focou em mim, pois se passou pelas três cortesãs que foram atribuídas a mim.— O calor da palma da sua mão se movia para cima, pelo joelho e roçando o interior de sua coxa. Era difícil se concentrar em suas palavras, quando ele a tocava de tal forma delicada. —O que eu não sei é por que e quem? E é isso que você vai me dizer. —

Keene ergueu o queixo tentando ignorar sua carícia lenta, movendo-se mais perto de seu

sexo com cada toque longo.

—Você pode muito bem me deixar ir. Não vou dizer nada. — Ele riu baixinho.

—Então teremos uma longa noite.

Bren reconheceu a verdade dessas palavras uma hora mais tarde. Ele não havia tirado nenhuma informação dela. Ela era firme em sua recusa de não dizer nada sobre a Liga ou por que estava lá. Ele fez algumas perguntas sobre ela pessoalmente e ela respondeu a essas, mas não lhe dava a informação que precisava.

—Quem mandou você?— Ele perguntou novamente.

—Eu não sei.

Ele estava começando a acreditar naquele ponto. Era provável que só os Líderes da Liga soubessem quem era o cliente.

—Por que veio atrás de mim? O que queria comigo? Keene apertou seus lábios juntos e virou sua cabeça.

—Qual era o propósito de vir a mim toda noite?— Novamente, ela permaneceu muda.

Ele poderia machucá-la, adicionar um pouco de dor em sua tortura, mas a ideia o adoeceu. Ele era um fracasso como interrogador. Se fosse mais simples, claro, se pudesse manter o foco em seus objetivos, se Tynan parasse de alimentá-lo com imagens e descrições de como ela estava molhada e como o corpo dela estava doendo por sua posse.

Ele olhou para Keene. Seus olhos castanhos olhavam um ponto fixo atrás dele. Não. Eles não eram os olhos dela. Esta não era Keene. Era apenas uma fachada que tinha assumido. O desejo de vê-la em sua forma natural, para penetrá-la nessa forma de repente encheu seu peito. Esperando justificar o plano que se formava em sua cabeça, ele disse a si mesmo que poderia quebrar sua resistência em incrementos e que o primeiro passo era conseguir que ela

mudasse para sua forma natural.

O segundo passo era foder com ela enquanto tivesse foco.

Sua excitação não se tinha desvanecido na última hora. Tinha a certeza que ela permanecia consciente de si, tocando-a quando circundava a cama, um roçar de seus dedos em sua vagina, um beliscão pequeno no seio. Servia para manter ambos no limite.

Talvez pudesse usar aquele desejo para conseguir o que queria.

—Eu acho que você gosta de ficar amarrada.— Ele passou a mão por seu lado, envolvendo o peito e manuseando o mamilo firmemente. —Você gosta de ficar impotente diante de mim. Você gosta de ser comandada por mim —.

Seu pau latejava com a ideia, contraindo-se dentro de sua calça de couro. Ela estava estendida, aberta diante dele e úmida. Ele poderia tê-la. Dirigir-se em profundidade até que ela gritasse sua necessidade dele.

Mas ela se manteve distante.

—Deixe-me ir—, ela rosnou novamente.

Bren balançou a cabeça. Ele recuou, mas era como descascar a pele do seu corpo ao fazê- lo. Ele tinha que permanecer no controle.

—Você está molhada, não é?

Keene ficou tensa. Ele a encheu de perguntas na última hora, mas isto era diferente. Esta pergunta estava cheia de luxúria e fome e seu corpo respondeu, aquecendo e relaxando, se abrindo para levá-lo para dentro.

Terror se enroscou ao redor seu coração. Este tipo de interrogatório seria muito mais duro de resistir.

Ele rastejou sobre o fim da cama, ajoelhando-se completamente vestido entre suas coxas abertas. Keene tentou olhar, mas o brilho preto em seus olhos fez isto impossível.

—Eu posso sentir o cheiro. Seu perfume enche o quarto e eu sei que você quer ser fodida.— Ele levou seu dedo até o meio de suas coxas, então roçou através de seu sexo. —Não importa mais o que você poderia querer, e eu descobrirei o que é eventualmente, o que você quer mesmo é meu pau. Quer que eu te foda tão duro até você gritar.— Ele empurrou um dedo em sua vagina. O calor úmido e quente derreteu ao redor de sua mão. Bren lutou para manter o controle. Ele não estava lutando contra o dragão desta vez, ele estava lutando contra ele mesmo. Ele precisava estar dentro dela.

Mas ele queria estar dentro dela. Não de qualquer mulher que ela fingisse ser.

—Lembre-se do que eu sinto, enterrado dentro de você. Preenchendo cada centímetro de sua vagina. Eu poderia tomá-la agora. Essa vagina apertadinha apenas me seguraria—.

Keene gemeu quando ele sussurrou suas promessas. As memórias das últimas três noites eram muito claras. Era fácil lembrar como ele a enchia, a estirava. Ele bombeou seu dedo dentro e fora, tudo enquanto olhava fixamente em seus olhos. Ela tentou se afastar, buscando usar o treinamento que a Liga lhe deu para completar qualquer missão até em face da morte. Ela resistiria. Lutaria contra ele. Ele levou seu dedo até fundo e roçou contra a parte superior de sua passagem.

Sua respiração ficou presa no peito.

—Sim, seria assim, não é?— Ele provocou a mesma área novamente e Keene sentiu sua mente nebulosa. —Eu posso penetrar, foder, te fazer gozar tão duro que você gritará meu nome.

—Bren, por favor,— ela sussurrou, tentando sair do seu alcance. Ele balançou a cabeça.

—Eu quero ouvir você gritar.— Ele puxou a mão. Ela quase foi capaz de controlar o choramingo que saia por entre seus lábios, mas um pequeno traço dele escapou. —Não se preocupe, querida, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu quero ouvir você implorar por meu pau.— O sorriso perverso que dobrava seus lábios enviou uma onda de medo ao seu estômago. —E eu sei exatamente como fazê-lo.

Ele se deslocou abaixo, agachando entre suas pernas até que ela tinha que levantar a cabeça para vê-lo. Ele olhou para cima, como se verificando que ela assistia. Com nenhum prelúdio, ele enterrou o rosto na sua vagina e começou a chupar. Keene arqueou as costas e gemeu. Tinha sido a menos de vinte e quatro horas, mas parecia uma eternidade. Ela precisava dele exatamente onde estava, com a boca em seu sexo. Lambendo. Chupando. Por todas as Deusas que protegiam as mulheres, ele era bom.

Ele a empurrou duro em direção a seu clímax, usando aquela língua má para lamber e circular seu clitóris. Amou cada golpe. Antes dela poder gozar, segundos antes, ele se moveu, soltando sua abertura e deslizando sua língua do lado de dentro. Não fundo, só o suficiente para prometer mais.

Ela rebolou seus quadris para cima. Bren sentiu seu pau expandir. Sua primeira resposta era mergulhar nela, dar a ela o que os dois queriam. Tynan lutou pelo controle, querendo o gosto de sua carne. Lutando contra seus desejos e o dragão, Bren se afastou, saindo da cama.

—Não!

Keene se sentou até onde podia, puxando os cabos que seguravam seus braços.

Sua respiração ofegante fazia seus seios cheios saltarem, mas o que ele estava verdadeiramente interessado em no clarão em seus olhos.

—Hum…— Ele deixou seu triunfo ser ouvido em sua voz porque sabia que a empurraria mais alto. —Parece que alguém quer ser fodida.

—Bren…—

Ele balançou a cabeça. Ele não teve sucesso em obter as informações dela, mas ganharia uma batalha.

Ele olhou para o belo corpo estendido diante dele. Seus seios eram grandes e pesados e

seus quadris ligeiramente arredondados.

Bren queria fodê-la. Ele queria tê-la de todas as maneiras imagináveis. Mas mais, ele queria a mulher por baixo da imagem. Ele precisava ver a mulher que o tinha deixado louco nos últimos três dias.

—Volte para sua forma natural.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, seus olhos se afastando dele. Era uma reação estranha, quase envergonhada.

—Deixe-me ver você.

—Por quê?— Ela olhou de volta, o desafio retornando. —As respostas serão as mesmas não importa a forma que eu tomar. Eu não sei quem nos contratou e não direi a você o que estava planejado.

—Eu quero ver você. Eu quero ver a mulher que tenho fodido nas últimas três noites. Seus olhos se iluminaram com uma tristeza estranha.

—Eram mulheres diferentes. Ele balançou a cabeça.

—Eram todas você.— O desejo de confortar o puxou. Ela parecia triste, só, mas anos de treinamento como guerreiro o trouxeram de volta. A pena não o levaria a parte alguma. Ele precisava de força.

E ele precisava dela.

Tynan retumbou por sua cabeça. Levou um momento para Bren se enfocar nos sentidos do dragão. A fragrância deliciosa de sua estimulação os cercou. Tinha permanecido no ar desde o momento que tinha acordado, mas agora crescia. Bren esmagou a vontade de sorrir.

Seu desafio e sua raiva não eram reais. A verdade estava entre suas pernas.

—Se transforme,— ele comandou. —Eu darei o que você quer que, foderei você. Você sabe que é isso que quer, mas eu quero ver você.— Ele tremulou dois dedos através de seu clitóris enviando a promessa de mais por vir.

Mais uma vez, ela desviou o olhar. Bren empurrou seus dedos dentro dela. Seus quadris voaram para cima e ela gemeu.

—É isto, querida. Eu posso te dar mais.— Inclinou-se até a boca roçar seu ouvido. — Assim, muito mais. Eu vou por meu pau tão fundo dentro de você que vai achar que eu me tornei parte de você.— Ele afastou a mão de sua vagina e arrastou os dedos para cima, através do cabelo crespo que protegia seu sexo, até seu estômago. —Você quer isso, não quer querida? Você quer meu pau—.

—Sim—, ela soluçou. Ele sabia que a empurrava para a borda. Perto de gozar, mas nunca lá. O corpo dela estava esticado e gotejando com a necessidade.

—Se transforme—, disse ele novamente. —E você pode ter tudo.

Por um momento, um tempo interminável, ele pensou que ela iria recusar, e ele não sabia como sobreviveria. Zombando ela tinha feito seu pau impossivelmente duro. Ela ficou quieta.

—Se transforme, querida—, ele incentivou. —Deixe-me tê-la.— Ela o olhou e ele podia ver a decisão em seus olhos. Inclinou-se para trás, sua curiosidade inata forçando-o a assistir sua

transformação.

Foi lento, quase como um sonho, como se o processo se suavizasse antes de ser completo. A bonita mulher loura derreteu e fundiu, encolhendo e crescendo, até o corpo diante dele se harmonizasse. As faixas ao redor de seus pulsos, tornozelos e pescoço se ajustaram, variando para combinar com o novo corpo.

Bren levantou-se, se afastando da cama. Keene levantou seu queixo, o desafio em seus olhos como uma arma contra ele.

—Você devia ter me deixado ficar naquela forma,— ela disse, o próprio escárnio enchendo suas palavras. Sua voz era diferente como também seu corpo. O som era mais duro, sem a deliberada rouquidão de sedução. Mas ainda se enrolava ao redor de seu pau.

Ele apreciou a pressão em sua virilha quando olhou para seu corpo. Isto era sua forma verdadeira. Isto era a forma de sua mulher. Bren olhou para ela, seu pau apertando duro contra o couro, esticado. Ela era adorável.

Nada como a beleza exótica que retratava como cortesã, mas adorável. Intrigante. Ela estava quase normal, exceto pelo poder em seus cristalinos olhos cinzentos. Seu cabelo castanho escuro era cortado curto, apenas uma polegada de sua cabeça. Seus seios eram pequenos montes magros, quase planos com os braços esticados acima da cabeça. Os mamilos apertados apontavam para cima e a boca de Bren começou a fazer água. Ele examinou o corpo dela, tentando manter-se afastado, mas sabendo que era inútil. A curva suave dos quadris, ligeira, quase juvenil, chamava suas mãos.

E suas pernas. Ele gemeu com o pensamento daquelas longas pernas enroladas ao redor dele. Ela desempenhou muitos papéis nos últimos dias, mas em nenhum tinha pernas poderosas e elegantes assim. As ondas escuras entre as coxas brilhavam com a umidade.

—Maldição, só me deixe ir,— ela disse, inutilmente puxando as faixas que a prendiam. — Você não me quer.

Bren sentiu sua boca subir num sorriso.

—É aí que você se engana.

Sabendo que ela o via, ele tirou a camisa diante dela. Ela o tinha visto nu, é claro, mas isto era diferente. Esta era ela, só ela, sem ilusões entre eles. E ele, seu pau duro e desesperado para senti-la.

Ele abriu o cordão que segurava sua calça de couro fechada, liberando seu pênis. Ele contrariou a tradição esta noite e usava as pesadas e protetoras calças de couro. Ele não sabia o que esperar quando planejou encontrar o metamorfo. Agora, os couros deslizaram facilmente pelas pernas até que ficou livre, deixando seu corpo nu como o dela.

Keene engoliu profundamente quando o encarou. Sem a confiança da ilusão, ela olhou para o pau grosso e perguntou como iria tomá-la. Como ele caberia dentro dela? Mas mesmo a preocupação não enfraqueceu seu desejo.

Ela não devia querer isso. Ela devia estar resistindo, mas a vontade de fazê-lo não estava na sua alma. Tudo o que restava era a necessidade de tê-lo, senti-lo dentro de seu corpo ao invés do de um estranho.

Sua própria forma era quase estranha a ela. Passou tão pouco tempo nela, tendo vivido e servido a Liga desde que tinha oito anos. A primeira coisa que lhe ensinaram era que seu corpo não lhe pertencia, ele servia a Liga. Metamorfos eram ensinados a mudar e manter uma variedade de formas, nunca ficando muito tempo numa forma específica.

Ela não conseguia nem lembrar como seu rosto era. Tinha anos desde que ela tinha visto seu próprio reflexo. Mas com Bren a olhando, olhando com olhos ansiosos, ela queria saber o que ele via. Ela sabia o suficiente. Seus seios não eram grandes e os quadris não tinham as curvas arredondadas que tantos homens pareciam preferir, que ele preferia. Ela tinha sido as outras mulheres que ele tinha fodido e sabia o quanto ele amava suas formas exuberantes.

Bren ficou ao lado da cama, completamente nu, seu pau ainda duro. Ela puxou respirações rasas através de sua boca tentando manter a calma. Ele ia realmente fodê-la.

O medo foi imediatamente empurrado de seus pensamentos pelo desejo. O teria. Ele a teria. Mesmo com a emoção percorrendo seu corpo, ela sabia a verdade, ela seria um fracasso em terminar sua tarefa novamente. E sem essa peça, toda a missão falharia. O pensamento não apertou seu estômago como deveria. Era estranho, mas depois de tantos anos na Liga, ela se encontrou reconsiderando sua necessidade de exigência inabalável de lealdade inquestionável à missão. Não importava o custo.

Bren era o custo e ela não estava certa que era um preço que podia pagar.

A suave insinuação de seus dedos na parte interna das suas coxas sugerindo que as abrisse mais levou suas preocupações longe no seu subconsciente. Como poderia se preocupar quando esse prazer delicioso estava sendo dado a ela? Ela fechou os olhos e deixou as sensações a cercarem. O toque suave provocava e acalmava, mas não dava nenhuma chance de liberação.

—Agora, deixe-me gozar dentro de você.

Não era um pedido ou apelo, mas um comando… e Keene gemeu sua aquiescência. Antes do suspiro sair de sua boca, ele estava lá, lentamente empurrando, cada polegada de pau eletrificando os tecidos sensíveis de sua passagem. O prazer e dor aumentando enquanto ele empurrava sua carne dura mais fundo.

A sensação de o tomar era nova desta vez. Toda forma que um metamorfo tomava vinha com suas próprias memórias e respostas, e o metamorfo sentia o mundo por esses sentidos. Mas isto era ela, seu corpo, sua vagina… e seu pênis. Ela respirou fundo, tentando conter o soluço que ameaçava sair.

—Shh. Você sabe que eu me encaixo.— Mas mesmo quando ele deslizou os primeiros centímetros do seu pênis dentro, ele sabia que era diferente. Ela desempenhou o papel de outras mulheres antes. Agora ela era verdadeiramente ela mesma.

—Me aceite querida. Deixe-me sentir você.— Seu gemido doce o recompensou e ele puxou de volta somente para ir mais longe, apenas um pouco mais profundo. Ela estava tão malditamente apertada, envolvendo em torno de seu pênis, como uma vagina virgem.

—Isto. Tome mais.— Ele revirou os quadris pulsando dentro dela e parou. Uma fina membrana cobria sua passagem. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dela. Ela era virgem.

Tynan rugiu com a possibilidade que seria seu único amante. O impulso de empurrar totalmente dentro dela, a reinvindicar subiu por ele, impulsionado pela necessidade de Tynan e a própria natureza possessiva de Bren. Mas se conteve. —Keene? Você é virgem?

—Não seja tolo.— Ela virou a cabeça como se não suportasse que ele visse a verdade.

Não era necessário. O rubor que subiu por seu peito disse a ele tudo que precisava saber.

—Eu posso sentir isto, Keene. Como é possível?

Ela engoliu e os músculos ao longo de sua mandíbula se apertaram e cerraram. Ela era uma mulher forte, confiante, mas aqui e agora era vulnerável. Ele abaixou a cabeça e deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

—Diga-me, querida.

Seus olhos cinza ficaram tempestuosos e ele podia vê-la juntando sua coragem.

—Nós não existimos em nossas formas verdadeiras. Nós tomamos a forma de qualquer um quando necessário. Eu nunca tive um amante neste corpo.

Bren assentiu com a cabeça e lentamente puxou os quadris para trás. Não era possível sair completamente dela sem sua demanda expressa, então ele afundou lentamente, parando depois de um golpe superficial.

—Devo parar?

Keene não podia acreditar nas palavras que vinham da boca do príncipe. Parar? Quando ele já tinha parado? Ele a fodeu por três noites seguidas e agora estava perguntando se ela queria que parasse. Então ela percebeu a verdade. Ele não tinha o mesmo desejo por ela nesta forma como ele tinha para os outros organismos que tinha habitado.

Ela ergueu o queixo, consciente de seu pênis ainda parcialmente dentro dela. Ainda rígido. Pelo menos não tinha ficado flácido com o pensamento de foder com ela.

—É isso que você quer?

Ele riu. O som era áspero e irritante, como espigões de metal arrastando ao longo de um chão de pedra.

Porra, ele estava penetrando seu corpo e ria da ideia de foder com ela. As lágrimas que ela jamais teria se permitido se infiltraram no canto dos olhos. Porra, ela desejava estar livre para empurrá-lo fora dela.

—Seu bastardo. Se não me quiser, então só saia,— ela rosnou e puxou as cordas que a seguravam na cama.

Isso parou seu riso sem humor.

—Não quero você?— O pênis se contorceu dentro de sua passagem e pela primeira vez ela percebeu a tensão em seus músculos, os braços segurando-se acima dela, as coxas pressionadas contra a dela. Afastou-se, sentando-se atrás até que estava em seus calcanhares. Seu pau deslizou para fora, quase escapando de sua vagina. Ambos ofegaram como se não pudessem suportar perder a conexão. Bren olhou para o lugar onde seus corpos estavam unidos. Keene não podia ver, mas podia ver sua reação. Finalmente, ele levantou a cabeça. O calor do fogo em seus olhos verdes queimaram em sua alma.

—Eu quero foder seu corpo de todas as formas possíveis. Eu quero dirigir meu pau de

maneira que você nunca vai esquecer o que sente quando segura meu pau na sua passagem. Eu quero ter você tantas vezes, tão profundo que vai se sentir vazia quando não estou dentro de você.— Esfregou os polegares na parte superior do seu sexo numa massagem profunda. Um renovado calor aqueceu sua vagina. —Mas não vou tomar sua virgindade, a menos que seja o que você quer.

Keene estremeceu com o pensamento que ele estava dando a ela uma escolha, que realmente pudesse deixá-la. E o aperto lento e constante de seus polegares estava cada vez mais perto de seu clitóris.

—Eu ainda amarei você com minha língua, farei você gozar até que esteja gritando meu nome, mas não preciso tomar sua virgindade para isto.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Ela o precisava dentro dela. Precisava deste homem para gozar dentro dela.

—Foda-me,— ela sussurrou.

Seus olhos brilharam e por um momento pareceram pretos antes de voltar àquele vibrante verde.

—Esteja muito certa, porque uma vez que eu a tome, você pertencerá a mim.

As palavras soaram tão definitivas. Tão permanentes. Keene ignorou o salto de alegria em seu peito. Ele não sabia a verdade. Seu desejo viraria desgosto quando descobrisse o que estava planejado.

Mas ela o precisava mais um pouco, precisava de mais uma memória para a sustentar.

—Venha dentro de mim, meu príncipe.

Seus olhos queimaram com um fogo perigoso e ele penetrou nela num impulso muito duro. Ela suspirou e inclinou a cabeça para trás, mordendo o lábio para compensar a dor pungente entre as pernas. Pelas minhas Deusas, ele era grande.

—Eu estou te machucando.

Sentiu-o se retirar e o agarrou. As faixas ao redor de seus pulsos apertaram sua carne e ela parou, lembrando de seu cativeiro. Ele olhou para as faixas de tensão e soube que ele estava pensando em liberar ela.

Neste momento, ela não se importava se estivesse livre ou não. Ela ousou examinar seus olhos esperando por sua decisão.

—Eu devo parar?

Ela agitou sua cabeça. Ela o queria. Com seu corpo, o corpo que ela nasceu. Para saber seria sua boca contra seus seios e o calor de seu esperma explodindo em seu sexo.

Ela ergueu suas pernas até onde as faixas ao redor seus tornozelos permitiram. Ela apertou seus joelhos contra seus quadris, o segurando, seu corpo relaxando um pouco ao redor de seu membro. Ela ofereceu um sorriso tentador e esperou ele continuar.

Bren sentiu sua facilidade e soube que podia continuar. Ele não queria magoá-la assim se moveu lentamente, puxando e afundando num curso longo de fluidos, amando a maneira que ela o segurava e sabendo que este era verdadeiramente seu corpo. Esta era a mulher que Tynan tinha escolhido. Parte dele ainda resistia a cair pela companheira escolhida pelo dragão, mas

Keene era uma estranha mistura de ousadia e timidez e a combinação era demais para um homem de seu temperamento resistir. Ele queria chamar sua atenção quando era tímida e controlá-la quando estava atrevida.

Fez um grande esforço para manter sua penetração lenta e suave, facilitando o sexo recém-violado. Mas seu corpo não aguentaria muito antes que suas demandas crescessem intoleráveis. Ele precisava tê-la, necessitava reclamar seu corpo, que pertencia só a ele. Ele apertou os dentes e lutou contra a massagem lenta e constante de sua boceta em torno de seu membro, se esforçando para conter-se.

—Bren— O gemido baixo deu a ele o sinal que precisava. Ela podia tomar mais. Suas punhaladas se tornaram mais rápidas, mais duras, o levando mais fundo até que não ficou nenhuma polegada fora.

E Keene estava com ele, torcendo e empurrando seus quadris contra ele. Ele alisou com a mão a linha macia e lustrosa de sua coxa, amando a tensão de seus músculos enquanto lutava para tomá-lo. Seus testículos endureceram, prontos para explodir. Equilibrando-se num braço, ele deslizou sua mão livre entre seus corpos e apertou ligeiramente contra ela puxando seu clitóris enquanto empurrava nela.

Seu grito vibrou em seus tímpanos e as contrações doces de sua vagina apertando seu pau ativou seu próprio orgasmo. Ele puxou e deu um arremesso final em seu sexo, deixando seu corpo se lançar dentro dela.

Com a força desaparecendo de seus músculos, ele caiu em cima dela e um sentimento de contentamento estranho se infiltrou no canto do seu peito silencioso e modesto, passando quase despercebido. Bren levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dela. Estavam cinza, como uma neblina pesada que alertava sobre uma tempestade além do horizonte.

Quando olhou fixamente para ela, percebeu que faltava algo. Seu amor estava incompleto selvagem e apaixonado, mas uma parte estava faltando. Ele se abaixou e colocou sua boca na dela. Seus lábios se abriram suavemente, timidamente. Bren respondeu na mesma moeda, beijando-a delicadamente, se divertindo com seu sabor e deixando-o fluir através de seus sentidos. O contentamento cresceu dentro dele. Ele precisava disto esta ligação tênue com ela.

Ainda dentro dela, ele ergueu o peso de seu peito, mas não liberou sua boca. Não havia nenhuma urgência em seu beijo, mas não queria parar. Era uma fusão, uma molhada sedução dos lábios e línguas, beliscões suaves dos dentes e longas respirações lentas.

Seu pênis inchou dentro dela, mas não fez nenhum movimento para foder. Tinha tempo para isto mais tarde. Ela pertencia a ele.

A batida suave na porta tirou Bren da cama. Keene gemeu quando a deixou. Ele sorriu. Isso não mudou. Em todas as quatro encarnações de mulheres que ela tinha estado, ela não gostava quando saia dela. Arrogância masculina inchou em seu peito. Ele olhou de volta em

seu corpo, espalhado e aberto para ele. Ele livraria-se de quem estava na porta e retornaria a ela. Havia mais a fazer.

 _Minha._

Bren escutou o grunhido do dragão. Era uma mistura de prazer satisfeito e necessitado desejo. _O que ela pensará quando encontrar Tynan?_ Bren pensou enquanto se dirigia para a porta. A pergunta o surpreendeu e parou a polegadas da porta.

Ele estava pensando em mantê-la? Seu voto de nunca aceitar a companheira do dragão se manteve firme, mas ele realmente achava que poderia manter Tynan longe dela? Seu controle sobre o animal era forte, mas, eventualmente, a besta se libertaria e a encontraria e, então só os deuses sabiam o que iria acontecer. Memórias do corpo quebrado na Toca do Dragão, quando ele era uma criança se chocou nele. Era o que acontecia quando o dragão perdia o controle.

Nunca ferir, Tynan insistiu.

—Eu sei que você não pretenderia...

Outra batida na porta, esta um pouco mais alta e insistente, interrompeu sua discussão. Ele teria que pensar sobre isso. Sobre a melhor forma de satisfazer as necessidades do dragão e manter Keene segura.

Bren espiou pelo visor, esperando ver Wrea. Ao invés, era Johen, guarda-costas pessoal do seu pai, entretanto por que Kei precisava de um guarda-costas ninguém podia compreender. Bren deduziu anos atrás que era para manter as aparências. Johen tinha uma afiada mente política que Kei invocava.

Ver Johen pôs Bren imediatamente em alerta. Como saberia que era Johen e não um metamorfo vindo para salvar Keene? Ainda assim, seu pai estava programado para chegar esta manhã. Se os rumores fossem verdadeiros, um metamorfo tinha que tocar numa pessoa antes de tomar sua forma. Como um metamorfo chegaria a Johen?

Ele bateu novamente. Keene suspirou, mas não despertou. Ele tinha que responder, se fosse Johen, estava aqui porque algo aconteceu com seu pai. Improvável mas Bren não podia ignorar a possibilidade.

Ele abriu a porta alguns centímetros, mantendo seu corpo escondido.

—O que está fazendo aqui?— Ele perguntou.

—Wrea me disse onde achar você. Seu pai foi apunhalado.

Tynan imediatamente ficou alerta dentro de seu cérebro. De maneira estranha, era seu pai também.

Bren escancarou a porta, inconsciente de seu estado desnudo. Talvez seu pai tenha sido o objetivo desde o princípio e eles o alcançaram enquanto viajava, enquanto Bren fodia Keene.

—O que aconteceu?

—Nós estávamos montando e o Rei Kei…—

Bren congelou. Isso não estava certo. Johen não chamava seu pai assim. Eles conheciam um ao outro há muito tempo.

Quando a compreensão o atingiu, Johen ergueu sua mão. Ele soprou o ar através de sua palma plana e um pó branco explodiu no rosto de Bren. Os seus olhos arderam, imediatamente

lacrimejando quando ele emudeceu, sufocando-se no pó que enchia seu nariz e garganta.

Ele piscou e o corpo diante dele mudou, se transformando do guarda negro cabeludo até um deus loiro igualmente maciço.

—Keene, levante-se. Temos que sair daqui. —

As palavras esvoaçavam no meio da consciência de Bren que desaparecia rapidamente. Tynan gritou, mas o corpo deles estava preso no feitiço da droga. A força para se mover tinha ido embora. Ele não conseguia levantar os braços ou virar a cabeça. Os joelhos enfraqueceram e Bren sentiu-se em queda.

—Pegue ele,— Keene comandou.

Os braços fortes o pegaram momentos antes dele bater no chão. Sua mente era surpreendentemente clara apesar da paralisia de seu corpo.

—Eu me desculpo, Sua Alteza, mas farei isto tão indolor quanto possível. Ele ouviu a voz masculina segundos antes do mundo ficar preto.

Capítulo Nove

—Você tinha que bater com tanta força?— Keene perguntou, deitada na cama, esticando o pescoço para ver onde Triant tinha despejado o corpo de Bren. Triant olhou para ela e rapidamente avaliou a cena. Ela estava nua, ainda acorrentada à cama em dois pontos. Bren tinha liberado as pernas no meio da noite, mas os braços estavam amarrados e havia permanecido a faixa moldada em seu pescoço. Keene sentiu suas bochechas corarem quando Triant olhou para ela. Não devia se incomodar, Triant a tinha visto nua antes. Bem, não exatamente ela nua. Ele a tinha visto em outras formas quando estavam nus. Ele mesmo foi um dos homens atribuídos a ela como amante, mas tinha sido em outro corpo.

Ela estava intensamente ciente de sua forma natural. A Liga determinava que ninguém jamais deveria ver a forma natural de um metamorfo. Nunca tendo uma identidade específica baseada em olhares, permitia que uma pessoa mudasse de forma mais confortável em outras formas. E reforçava o fato de que o corpo pertencia à Liga.

Mas por alguma razão, Keene não estava com pressa de mudar. Bren parecia desfrutar de sua forma natural, mesmo que seus seios fossem pequenos e os quadris um pouco magros. Ela sabia pelas outras três noites de foda que ele também gostava de formas arredondadas, mas na noite passada, ele amou seu corpo como se tivesse sido o mais bonito que ele já tinha visto. Ela estremeceu levemente pela memória e pelo ar fresco sem Bren para aquecê-la.

—Temos que agir rapidamente e não quero me preocupar que ele esteja ouvindo o tempo todo. O pó só enfraquece o corpo. Ele permite que a mente fique totalmente acordada.— Triant estendeu a mão e soltou as faixas de tensão que seguravam suas mãos. Livre, sentou-se e removeu a faixa em torno de sua garganta. —É melhor se vestir rapidamente. Temos que ir.

Risa está gritando as Deusas para trazê-la de volta. É melhor voltarmos com o que precisamos.

Keene não conseguia entender por que estava hesitante. Era isto. Ela poderia completar a missão. Isso é o que importava. Isso era tudo o que importava à Liga. Era tudo na sua vida. Você vive para servi-la como ela a serve e protege. Ela ouvia essas palavras desde que era uma criança. Oito anos e mandada embora quando seu poder foi descoberto.

Mas pela primeira vez, ela não tinha certeza se poderia fazê-lo. Não parecia certo. Tomar a forma de Bren. Forçar um pedaço de sua alma em outra pessoa apenas para satisfazer algum desejo vago político.

—Keene?

A chamada de Triant estalou em suas costas. Ele ficou diante dela, numa de suas formas favoritas. Alto, loiro e lindo. Ela nunca o tinha visto na sua forma natural.

Ele era seu amigo, seu companheiro e um companheiro membro da Liga. A Liga a havia protegido quando ninguém mais o fez. Quando outros queriam apedrejá-la, quando sua mãe a tinha jogado na rua, A Liga a tinha salvo. Ela desceu da cama, movendo-se rapidamente, de repente, muito consciente de que estava nua e em seu próprio corpo.

—Está tudo bem?—, Ele perguntou, se afastando um pouco. Ela sabia que estava tentando lhe dar alguma privacidade.

—Estou bem. Ele me pegou, não sei como, quando eu estava servindo. Então, de alguma forma, me bateu e me trouxe até aqui. Ele obviamente sabe que algo estava acontecendo.

—Sim. Nós teremos que descobrir como isso aconteceu mais tarde.

Sentindo como se estivesse voltando ao normal, Keene relaxou um pouco. Este era o mundo dela, e faria o que precisava ser feito.

—Como me encontrou?—, Perguntou ela, puxando o vestido que tinha usado para o quarto. Ele pendurou em seu corpo natural, como um saco de batata enorme.

—Começamos a procurar logo que percebemos que Bren tinha ido embora.— Triant arrastou o príncipe sobre a cama. As cordas que a tinham prendido estavam convenientemente ainda penduradas na armação. Triant fez uma careta e Keene sabia que estava imaginando estar amarrado. Ele só não sabia o prazer que ela recebeu quando esteve naquela posição e ela não iria dizer a ele. Não agora.

—Demorou um tempo para descobrir que Risa não estava com ele. Ela acabou gastando metade da noite com o assistente pessoal do príncipe, antes que pudesse finalmente se livrar e nos dizer que o príncipe havia escapado de novo.

—Nós podemos usar as faixas para amarrá-lo—, sugeriu Keene.

Eles tinham que se apressar. Tendo em vista a rapidez com que o pênis de Bren se recuperava, ela temia que o pó paralisante terminaria demasiado cedo. Ela não queria estar lá quando ele acordasse. Ele ficaria furioso.

—Vamos fazer logo.— Ela agarrou a pequena bolsa que tinha amarrada em volta de sua cintura, puxou sua adaga e espetou a ponta em Bren. Sangue derramou da ferida e ela o pegou em um frasco pequeno. Apertando o dedo para forçar o fluxo de sangue, ela encheu a metade do recipiente de vidro e em seguida o fechou. —Eu tenho o suficiente—, ela anunciou.

Triant esperava ao lado da cama, não tendo feito nenhum movimento para amarrar as mãos de Bren. Keene estendeu a mão e o fez, puxando os braços acima da cabeça e enrolando o cabo em torno de seus pulsos. Como ela, amarrou-o para que ele não pudesse escapar, mas não forte o suficiente para machucá-lo. Quando ela se moveu para as pernas, ela percebeu que Triant ainda não tinha se movido.

—O que há de errado? Precisamos sair daqui.

—Nós não podemos deixá-lo assim—, disse Triant tirando os olhos do corpo inconsciente de Bren e olhando para ela.

—Claro que podemos. Ele não está machucado. Alguém vai encontrá-lo esta noite. Até lá teremos desaparecido. Missão cumprida.

—Não, não podemos deixá-lo vivo—.

—O quê?— Um tiro de dor atravessou o centro do seu peito.

—Ele sabe sobre você.— Ele acenou para o seu corpo e a faixa de prata que Bren havia colocado em seu pescoço. —Ele vai descobrir que a Liga de Metamorfos está por trás disso e depois tudo o que fizemos aqui será para nada. Nós temos que matá-lo agora. Eu vou tomar o seu lugar e, amanhã, quando encontrarem seu corpo, vão assumir que ele não pode suportar a culpa do que tinha feito.

A dor expandiu preenchendo todo o seu corpo e Keene balançou a cabeça.

—Não. Nós não podemos fazê-lo.— Ela tinha matado antes. Era parte de seu trabalho, mas isto era diferente. —Nós o nocauteamos. Quando voltar a si vai estar confuso. Ninguém vai acreditar. Eles acharão que ele está louco. Não haverá nenhum sinal de que estivemos aqui.

Triant suspirou.

—Keene, não podemos...

—Por favor. Não faça isso. Eu errei, tudo bem? E eu vou levar meu castigo quando voltarmos para a Liga, mas não vou fazê-lo pagar por minha estupidez. Se eu tivesse feito certo da primeira vez, nós não estaríamos nesta posição. Ele não merece isso.— Viu a mandíbula de Triant apertar. Ele era amigo dela de verdade na Liga e desde que ela só via membros da Liga, ele era um amigo real. E sua única esperança. —Por favor—.

—Tudo bem. Vamos apenas dizer a Risa que nós o encontramos e o nocauteamos.— Novamente ele olhou seu corpo. —Nenhuma menção de como passou sua noite. É melhor mudar de volta para o corpo da empregada.

Keene fechou os olhos e desejou a forma da mulher. O corpo dela ampliou, se transformando, redondas curvas e o cabelo loiro.

—Eu me pergunto como ele a reconheceu,— Triant disse distraidamente. —É melhor ir.

O sol está subindo e eles enviarão batedores para cumprimentar o rei.

Keene assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da sala.

—Verifique se ele está amarrado apertado. Não queremos que ele fique livre antes de termos ido embora.

Triant rapidamente verificou os nós e, então moveu a cabeça.

—Ele está bem.— Ele fechou a porta atrás deles. —Deixe-me levar o frasco. Keene hesitou, chegou a mover sua mão para então arrebatá-lo de volta.

—Keene, esta é a nossa missão. Isto é o que viemos aqui fazer.— A simpatia em seus olhos fez flip-flop em seu estômago. —Eu sei como é estar muito próximo de um alvo. É por isso que eles nos dizem para nos manter afastados.

—Eu tentei, mas de alguma forma ele se aproximou mais do que eu esperava.

—Eu sei. Sinto muito, mas temos um trabalho a fazer. Nossa lealdade é com a Liga.

Devemos tudo a eles. Dê-me o frasco.

Ela sabia que ele estava certo, mas, caramba, ele parecia estar errado. Com um suspiro, ela estendeu o frasco e o deixou cair nas mãos de Triant.

—Se serve de consolo, eu vou ter certeza que você não estará por perto quando isso acontecer.

Ela acenou em agradecimento. Talvez as memórias se desvanecessem.

—Vamos—.

Eles correram pelo corredor juntos. Os funcionários estavam levantando cedo e indo para suas tarefas da manhã. Triant e Keene os ignoraram e correram para a câmara da equipe. Bateram e escorregaram para dentro, fechando instintivamente a porta sem fazer barulho. Risa estava diante deles, com as mãos firmemente em punhos nos quadris. A pose combinava com o brilho nos olhos.

—Conte-me—, ela ordenou. Keene assentiu.

—É sobre o maldito tempo. Onde você estava ontem à noite? O suposto seria que o guiaria para mim, não que teria outra noite para si mesma.

—Eu não tive escolha. Ele me puxou da sala. Eu não podia dizer não.

—Você poderia ter escolhido uma forma menos atraente—, Risa estalou.

Keene olhou para o corpo da empregada. Era verdade. Havia outras opções, mas ela sabia instintivamente que Bren gostaria desta.

—Bem, está feito e isso é tudo o que temos que nos preocupar, certo?— Keene disse, ignorando a ira de Risa.

Ela queria acabar com isso. O alvo principal chegaria em menos de uma hora. Todos precisavam estar no lugar. —Além disso, parte do objetivo era manter o príncipe ocupado enquanto terminamos esta parte e nós fizemos isso. Ele não vai interromper—. Keene pensou nas faixas de tensão com que eles o amarraram. Ela sabia por experiência que ele ficaria lá até que alguém o libertasse.

—Vamos—. Triant puxou a faca e a estendeu sobre a palma da mão.

—Espere—, disse Risa. —Eu acho que Keene deve fazê-lo.

—Eu?— Um peso invisível bateu em seu peito.

—Risa, faz mais sentido que eu faça isso—, Triant opôs. —É mais fácil para um homem mudar para o sexo masculino e eu tenho mais experiência.

—Então eu acho que é hora de Keene ganhar alguma experiência.— O tom duro da sua voz alertou Keene que havia pouca esperança de Risa mudar de opinião. —Ela o conhece. Ela passou tanto tempo com ele nos últimos três dias que vai saber seus movimentos e atitudes.— Ela ergueu o queixo. —Dê o frasco para Keene.

Os dedos de Keene tremiam quando estendeu a mão para o recipiente de vidro. Era seu castigo por ficar muito perto de Bren.

Ela ia ter que mudar para sua forma... e matar seu pai.

Marvis e Triant a olharam com receio. Eles não achavam que ela o faria. Mas, com Risa a desafiando, Keene não podia voltar atrás. Esta era sua missão também. Era a atribuição da Liga e ela iria terminar.

O frasco de vidro estava quente quando o agarrou. Disposta a manter suas mãos firmes, ela aceitou a faca de Triant e passou a lâmina através de sua palma. A pele se separou e o sangue fluiu. Limpou as mãos sobre a saia, em seguida, esvaziou o frasco dentro da ferida aberta. Rapidamente, ela fechou os dedos sobre a palma da mão, selando o corte. Olhando desafiadoramente a Risa, Keene cerrou os dentes e focou em mover o sangue em seu corpo, misturando seu sangue com o dela. O fogo queimou toda a palma da mão quando o sangue misturou com o dela. A dor penetrou até o braço sobre o ombro e se estabeleceu em seu peito.

Ela tinha uma parte dele dentro dela agora. Ela podia senti-lo, inchado, fluindo dentro dela. O quarto começou a girar.

—Keene, você está bem?

A voz de Triant veio de longe, mas ela concordou.

Ela nunca tinha feito uma mudança de sangue antes e queria perguntar se a dor lancinante era normal, mas não o fez. Ela tinha que obter este sucesso. Isso era o que tinha sido treinada para fazer. Ela seria forte. Dentro da Liga a fraqueza era destruída; a força sobrevivia.

Ela faria o que fosse necessário.

O aumento de ruído no corredor os alertou de que sua meta tinha chegado. Devia ser uma coisa simples. Tudo o que ela tinha a fazer era pedir uma audiência privada com o Rei Kei e, em seguida, deslizar a faca entre suas costelas. Keene tentou visualizar o assassinato.

Tudo o que ela podia ver era a cara de Bren.

—É melhor entrar na posição do objetivo. Nós permaneceremos no bordel por uma outra hora ou mais—, disse Risa. A equipe seria dividida neste ponto. Eles se reuniriam na sede da Liga. —Estão prontos?

Triant olhou para Keene. Ela balançou a cabeça novamente e se afastou. Entrando na segunda câmara, ela rapidamente saiu de seu vestido emprestado. Os seios fartos da empregada pesavam em seus ombros. Nua, ela respirou fundo e imaginou Bren. Imaginou cada detalhe, cada fio de cabelo, cada linha ao redor de sua boca. O ombro direito e os músculos do peito e no estômago, magro e forte. Ela conhecia seu corpo bem e foi absurdamente simples criar a imagem mental clara de que precisava. Depois que ele foi colocado em sua cabeça, ela serviu-se na imagem. Ela sentiu seu corpo mudando, crescendo e se expandindo. Seus músculos ficaram fortes. Ela apertou os dedos num punho só para

desfrutar da sensação de fazer seu trabalho de corpo.

Ela revirou os ombros, tentando se acostumar ao poder que fluía através dele. Com nenhum espelho para julgar sua aparência, Keene rapidamente vestiu as roupas que Triant tinha recolhido. Ela puxou a calça preta que tinha visto Bren retirar do seu corpo em várias ocasiões e vestiu a camisa branca. Ela passou as mãos pelo bolso da frente. O pênis grosso vibrou sob o seu toque. Ela estremeceu e tirou a mão. Parecia o corpo de Bren, mas ela estava do lado errado do mesmo.

Fechando os olhos, fez um inventário mental da forma. Era forte e poderoso, mas o fogo que tinha começado quando derramou seu sangue na mão dela continuou, queimando suas entranhas. Precisando obter este sucesso, ela saiu. Triant ficou sozinho.

—Como estou?— O som da voz Bren saiu de sua boca fazendo a dor no peito ainda pior.

—Assim como o príncipe. Como se sente?

Keene escutou o corpo. Era estranho. Ela tinha tomado outras formas antes, mas esta não parecia se encaixar direito. O quarto começou a oscilar em torno dela. Ela colocou a mão no encosto da cadeira para se manter firme.

—Keene? Você está bem? —

—Estou bem.— Ela olhou para Triant. —Eu estou pronta.

—Risa e Marvis retornaram ao bordel para seu alvo. Nós só temos que alcançar o nosso.

Vamos—.

Triant tinha voltado para a forma de guarda-costas do rei. Ele explicou que Marvis tinha arrumado uma distração para o guarda, que permitiria a Triant entrar e assistir Keene se ela precisasse. Eles deixaram a sala da equipe e caminharam até o lado oeste do castelo.

—Estou indo verificar a posição de Kei. Você fica aqui. Os aposentos de Kei estão atrás dessas portas, com conexão com os do príncipe Bren. Estarei logo de volta.

Keene balançou a cabeça e tentou manter a atitude estoica de Bren. O corredor se estendia por cada lado dela. As paredes que giravam em círculos lentos começaram a acelerar. Ela silenciosamente amaldiçoou Risa.

Keene deveria ter feito o trabalho avançado, mas em vez disso era Triant e a ela tinha sido atribuído o assassinato. Funcionários passavam, curvando a cabeça quando viam Bren parado no corredor. Keene ignorou. Ajudaria sua causa se pudesse alegar que vários funcionários viram o príncipe Bren espiando fora dos aposentos de seu pai.

Ela estava ali, tentando impedir sua cabeça de explodir quando Triant voltou.

—O rei acabou de chegar—, anunciou. —Eu vou entrar— Keene assentiu com a cabeça, mas só entendia metade do que ele estava dizendo. O barulho dentro de sua cabeça era incrível. Dor e solidão bombardeavam dentro de seu crânio. Ela sabia que uma mudança de sangue poderia fazer uma pessoa rastrear as emoções da forma original, mas estas pareciam estranhamente fortes.

Ela se aproximou da porta da câmara de Bren e respirou fundo. Com alguma sorte, a missão seria concluída em uma hora e ela poderia escapar, esperando deixar as lembranças para trás.

A porta se abriu quando ela a segurou.

—Sua Alteza, está de volta. Como foi?— O homem pequeno e magro perguntou ansiosamente.

—Como foi o que?—, Ela estalou.

—Com o metamorfo? Você conseguiu descobrir seu plano? Quem é o alvo?

O estômago de Keene derreteu. Estavam mais expostos do que ela percebeu. Se este homem sabia sobre eles, então teria que ser morto também. Ela pegou a faca na mão. Combinaria com a imagem de um príncipe louco se seu servo de confiança fosse encontrado morto também. Ela puxou uma respiração profunda e –

—Bren!—

Ela se virou com o grito feminino e foi imediatamente envolvida num acolhedor abraço. Um leve aroma floral soprava sobre ela quando a rainha Lorran abraçou seu filho. Keene envolveu seus braços em torno da rainha e deu-lhe um aperto rápido, o tempo todo em silêncio amaldiçoando a si mesma. Ninguém tinha dito que a rainha Lorran estaria aqui. Apenas Kei deveria chegar hoje. Lorran estava programada para chegar amanhã.

—Mãe, o que está fazendo aqui?— Keene perguntou.

—Eu não podia esperar para conhecê-la.— Ela deu um passo atrás, mas ainda segurava suas mãos. Então, ela deu de ombros e compartilhou um sorriso com um conhecimento que Keene não entendia. —Além disso, você sabe sobre Nekane. Ele fica tão agitado se eu não estiver por perto. É mais seguro para todos que eu viaje com seu pai.

Keene assentiu com a cabeça, mas estava tentando colocar —Nekane— na família. Nenhuma de suas informações sobre a família de Bren tinha mencionado esse nome. Naturalmente, a informação sobre Bren e seu uso de cortesãs tinha sido escandalosamente incorreto também.

—Foi uma boa ideia—, Keene disse finalmente.

—Rainek e Tiana também estão aqui. Kayla ficou em casa para ajudar com o plantio. Nós simplesmente não podíamos esperar. Onde ela está?

—Ela?

—A companheira de Tynan. Sua futura noiva.— A face de Lorran mostrava uma mistura de frustração e diversão. —Por favor, me diga que não está planejando rejeitá-la só porque foi escolhida por Tynan. Eles têm um excelente histórico para escolher as mulheres—.

A partir de como soava isto, esta era uma conversa entre mãe e filho que estava em curso há algum tempo e Keene não sabia como reagir. Mas ela se prendeu numa frase —a sua futura noiva.— Bren estava planejando se casar? A sala em torno dela balançou e oscilou.

—Bren?

Keene piscou e forçou a atenção na pergunta de Lorran.

—Uh, bem, não tenho certeza.

—Ei, Bren, onde ela está?

O irmão e a cunhada de Bren entraram pela porta também.

—Uh, ela não está aqui.

—Porra, eu estava esperando encontrar vocês dois na cama. Pensar em vingança seria adequado.

Sua noiva bateu em seu ombro levemente e riu.

—Quando é que poderemos encontrá-la?— Tiana perguntou. —Eu não posso acreditar que você a conheceu num bordel. Isso vai ser uma grande história para seus netos.

Lorran riu.

—Sim, isso vai ser interessante, não?

O estômago de Keene deu uma dupla sacudida. Toda essa conversa sobre companheiras e noivas... e pareciam estar falando sobre ela. Uma estranha névoa vermelha passou através de seus olhos. Casada com Bren. Pertencendo a Bren. Uma fome desesperada ondulou dentro de seu peito e se espalhou por seu corpo, enfraquecendo seus joelhos.

Não era possível. Sua família estava obviamente errada. Bren não a queria. Se a quisesse agora, certamente não o faria depois que matasse seu pai. Ele, claro, saberia que ela era responsável, mesmo que ninguém mais acreditasse.

A faca de repente ficou pesada em seu punho. Ela tinha que se mover. Sua missão precisava ser concluída. Ela tinha que voltar à Liga. Se apenas o condenado do quarto parasse de girar.

—O Pai voltou? Preciso falar com ele.— Sua pergunta foi notavelmente abrupta, mas ela não podia mais ficar aqui e ouvir esta família, a maneira que se provocavam, o amor óbvio entre eles. Fazia sua vida na Liga parecer além de fria.

Lorran ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas concordou.

—Ele está em nossos aposentos terminando alguns negócios. Mas não espere que seja mais simpático do que eu—, advertiu Lorran trazendo o sorriso de volta. —Queremos conhecê- la.

Keene assentiu com a cabeça e saiu na direção da porta.

—E fique preparado...— o tom cauteloso Rainek a fez dar uma parada. —Nekane e o pai estão ambos extremamente preocupados com a metamorfo. Conseguiu descobrir o que ela queria?

O peito de Keene paralisou. Eles sabiam sobre ela. Sua família inteira sabia sobre ela e os metamorfos.

—Sim, não era nada—, disse ela, esperando que o tom casual cobrisse o pânico que limitava seu peito. —Vou falar com o Pai sobre isto—.

Ela saltou e quase correu ao redor do quarto. O plano para matar Kei e colocar a culpa em Bren estava desmoronando ao seu redor. Sua família sabia. Eles imediatamente iriam suspeitar da Liga de Metamorfos. A tontura estava piorando. Ela passou da sua cabeça para seu estômago. Tudo o que ela queria fazer era deitar e fechar os olhos, talvez então o mundo ficasse sólido. Em vez disso, ela segurou o cabo da faca e entrou na câmara de Kei. O rei estava lendo um documento e balançando a cabeça enquanto seu —guarda-costas— explicava as anotações.

—Oh, chegou o príncipe Bren agora. Ele será capaz de explicar de forma mais completa.— Triant, na forma do guarda, olhou diretamente nos olhos Keene. Ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente.

Keene sacudiu a cabeça, tentando transmitir suas preocupações. Não havia nenhuma maneira que este plano pudesse ter sucesso. Não sem revelar o envolvimento da Liga. Eles tinham que matar toda a família de Bren, incluindo Bren.

—Bren, como tem ido tudo até agora?— A saudação era uma mistura de afeto paternal e investigação real.

—Bem—. Ela deu um passo a frente. —Tudo está bem—.

—E eu ouvi que Tynan escolheu uma companheira...

Ele deixou a declaração suspensa, à espera da confirmação de Bren. —Uh, sim.

—Quando vamos encontrá-la? Bren se aproximou.

—Mais tarde, esta noite, provavelmente.

Kei balançou a cabeça e olhou para ela. Seus olhos se tornaram negros por um momento, da maneira que Bren fazia quando estava dentro dela. A pressão do seu olhar não se alterou, mas ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

—Bren?— Houve uma mudança na sua voz, baixa e rouca.

—Sim?

Kei balançou a cabeça e deu um passo.

—Você não é Bren—.

Triant agarrou o rei pelo pescoço e o empurrou de volta. Kei rosnou e enfiou seus dedos no grosso antebraço de Triant. Com um furioso puxão, ele se livrou do aperto de Triant. Kei empurrou-o fora do caminho, o mandando voando para a parede, e seguiu em frente, o negro em seus olhos lembrando-a de Bren. Keene puxou a faca e a segurou diante dela.

—Onde está meu filho?— Kei exigiu.

Ela não ia mentir. Havia alguma coisa sobre ele e Bren que os tornava capazes de ver através de sua transformação.

—Ele está bem.— Ela circulou-o, ficando de costas para a porta exterior e mais perto de Triant.

—E quem é você?

—Essa seria a companheira de Tynan.— A voz calma de Bren encheu a sala.

Keene desviou o olhar de seu pai para Bren. Mais corpos se empurraram dentro do quarto atrás de Bren, sua família vinha para o resgate. Sua visão começou a escurecer, como se de repente as cortinas se fechassem. Tudo o que ela podia ver era a fúria de Bren. O sangue escorria de seus pulsos.

—O truque para escapar das faixas de tensão é ser forte o suficiente para quebrar os fios, antes de prender os pulsos—, ele rosnou. O sangue marcando sua pele fazia a náusea subir em sua garganta.

Bren não percebeu. Ele olhou para a faca na mão.

—Portanto, esta era sua missão o tempo todo? Matar meu pai?

Bren se aproximou. Keene balançou a cabeça para limpá-la e ergueu a faca.

—Volte para trás.

—É estranho—, anunciou Rainek, caminhando corajosamente entre eles, olhando primeiro para Bren e depois para Keene. —Mas posso dizer agora quem é o metamorfo.— Ele farejou o ar. —Ela não cheira direito—.

Triant ficou atrás dela, puxando-a para a porta. Keene seguia o comando silencioso e recuou.

—Estamos saindo agora—, Triant anunciou.

—Oh, não. Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum. Especialmente ela —, Rainek anunciou. Bren balançou a cabeça.

—Deixe-os ir. Eles nunca vão nos dizer que os contratou, mesmo se soubessem.

—Mas Bren, ela é sua-—

—Ela não é nada para mim.

Pior que o fracasso da missão foi o frio brutal na voz de Bren. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que ele quis dizer cada palavra. O desejo de pedir desculpas, tentar explicar, a encheu, mas não havia como ele entender.

Com Triant a incitando, ela saiu. Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, ele arrastou-a para frente. Keene não sabia por que estavam correndo, Kei e sua família não estavam vindo atrás deles.

A náusea que a tinha ameaçado anteriormente ressuscitou. Ela puxou o braço do aperto de Triant e reduziu para parar, puxando respirações longas e profundas. O mundo estava girando ao redor dela e se afastando.

—Keene, o que está errado?

Ela ouviu seu grito, como se fosse do final de um longo túnel estreito. Piscando, ela olhou para cima e percebeu que estava no chão.

—Você está bem?

Incapaz de falar, ela sabia a resposta para isso e, lentamente, abanou a cabeça. Alguma coisa estava muito errada. Quando o entendimento chegou o negro cobriu sua mente. O silêncio deveria ter permanecido, mas uma voz estava lá para saudá-la.

 _Meu?_

Bren olhou para a porta fechada, rangendo os dentes quando Tynan sacudiu as paredes com seu berro.

—Você tem certeza que não quer ir atrás dela?— Kei perguntou.

—Ela tentou assassiná-lo—, Bren salientou.

—Sim, mas ela é sua companheira.

—Ela é uma assassina de aluguel.

—Que encerra a questão…— Lorran disse marchando para o lado de Kei. Ele imediatamente a puxou contra seu corpo. —Quem enviou os metamorfos atrás de você?— Ela investigou os olhos de seu marido com preocupação e medo.

O afeto suave enviou uma nova dor ao peito de Bren. Ele nunca teria isso. Mas ele tomou sua decisão. Tynan estava errado. A mulher que havia escolhido tinha traído os dois.

—Um enorme número de pessoas poderiam querer vê-lo morto—, Bren anunciou. A família inteira olhou para ele. Sua mãe levantou as sobrancelhas como se estivesse ofendida por Kei. —Bem, é verdade, não é? Ele é um rei. Ele é obrigado a fazer inimigos.

—Sim, mas este assassinato não era normal—, Rainek disse, dando um passo à frente. — Eles poderiam tomar qualquer forma a qualquer momento, mas escolheram tomar a forma de Bren. O outro metamorfo esteve no quarto com o pai por dez minutos e não tentou matá-lo. Porque você mataria nosso pai?

Bren pensou sobre as palavras de Rainek e assentiu.

—Eu acho que eu era o alvo principal. Você devia morrer, é claro, mas alguém fora me acusaria por te matar.

—Quem te odeia o suficiente para fazer isso? Um nome veio à mente imediatamente.

—Herenson.— O homem tinha sido agressivo e antagônico todas as vezes que tinham se encontrado, mas era possível que Herenson odiasse Bren o suficiente para matar um rei? —Eu devia ir vê-lo e Nerra—.

—Mas poderia ser outra armadilha dos metamorfos—, Rainek salientou. —E se não foi Herenson quem tentou acusar você...

—Estarei bem. Ele não vai tentar nada enquanto os outros estiverem ao redor.— Os rostos de sua família o olhavam de volta.

Girou nos calcanhares e saiu da câmara antes que qualquer um deles pudesse detê-lo. Sua preocupação e simpatia era demais para ele suportar suas próprias emoções irregulares. Parte dele tinha morrido quando viu Keene, em sua forma empunhando uma faca e apontando-a para seu pai. A Identificar tinha sido fácil. Ele imediatamente reconheceu seu perfume.

A dor da traição unia Bren e Tynan. O dragão ficou omisso enquanto Bren caminhava pelos corredores, mas podia sentir a raiva da besta brotando do fundo de suas almas. O medo de um dragão era uma companheira que escolheu o rejeitar. Agora que Keene havia escolhido o seu povo em vez de Bren, Tynan estava lutando contra a dor com fúria.

Bren estava feliz por Keene ter ido embora. Não havia maneira de prever a reação de Tynan para com ela agora.

Bren olhou para os corredores e percebeu que tinha chegado ao quarto de Nerra. Uma empregada com os olhos tristes atendeu a porta.

—Me desculpe, Alteza, mas Lady Herenson não está aceitando visitas hoje. Estamos de luto pela tragédia.

—Eu não entendo.

—Desculpe-me, Alteza. Eu pensei que sabia. O Senhor Herenson foi morto ontem à noite.

—O que?

—Merka, é Bren? Oh, Bren, é simplesmente horrível.— Ela correu para o seu lado, com os olhos vermelhos e um lenço úmido agarrado na mão. —Ele foi morto naquele lugar horrível—.

—O que aconteceu?

—Eu não sei. Eles encontraram o corpo dele esta manhã no bordel. Mas Bren, é pior do que qualquer coisa.— Ela tomou sua mão, arrastou-o até uma espreguiçadeira e se sentou. — Eles acham que você fez isso.

—O que?

—As pessoas têm notado nosso carinho um pelo outro.— Ela piscou para ele. —E o ciúme de Herenson. Claro, eu disse que não era verdade. Que você nunca faria algo tão terrível.— Deixou cair sua voz, apesar do fato de que estavam essencialmente sozinhos no quarto. A empregada pairava a uma distância respeitável. —Eu acredito que devemos dizer que estávamos juntos.

—Tenho certeza que não é necessário.

—Mas se você não tem ninguém para provar onde estava, eles poderiam facilmente acusá-lo de matá-lo.

—Não estou preocupado. Eu tenho alguém que pode provar que eu não estava nem perto do bordel—.

Os olhos de Nerra se apertaram.

—O quê? Você estava com outra pessoa?

—Sim—.

—Mas isso é impossível.— Sua voz guinchou, fazendo-o recuar.

—Por quê?— Bren inclinou-se e olhou para Nerra. As linhas apertadas em volta da boca indicavam mais irritação do que tristeza.

A porta se abriu e Kei entrou. Bren levantou-se e olhou curiosamente para o pai.

—Sua mãe ficou preocupada e me mandou atrás.

—Você deveria estar morto—, disse Nerra. Sua cabeça se inclinou numa deliciosa sensação de confusão, só que Bren não achou engraçada.

Bren se colocou entre Nerra e seu pai e olhou para a mulher que ele teve esperança de casar.

—Você mandou os metamorfos atrás de nós. Nerra não negou.

—Por quê?

—Porque eu supunha ser uma princesa. Você devia se casar comigo. E então eu fui mandada embora, a simples mulher de um conselheiro real. Era para eu ser uma princesa.— Repetiu. A loucura em seus olhos fez Bren e Kei recuarem um passo. —Mas eu decidi que se não podia ser uma princesa seria uma rainha—. Ela sorriu e estendeu as mãos, chamando em silêncio a Bren.

—E você seria meu álibi para a morte do meu pai.

—Eu sabia que você ficaria grato e então poderíamos casar. Eu sou a mulher perfeita para você, Bren. Eu vou governar ao seu lado com mão firme e forte. Não vai demorar muito. Nós apenas temos que matar seu pai e então podemos ficar juntos. Eu já tomei conta de Herenson.— Ela sorriu docemente para ele, piscando os olhos ainda com aquele grande olhar inocente.

—O que faremos agora?—, Perguntou o pai calmamente. Nerra não parecia perceber que ele tinha falado.

—Acho que devemos ter certeza que ela não deixará a câmara, então chamamos o rei Ashure e o deixamos lidar com ela.

—Boa ideia. Nerra, eu tenho que ir ver o Rei Ashure por um momento. Seus olhos brilharam.

—Ah bom. Dê-lhe meus cumprimentos e compartilhe minha tragédia com ele. Tenho certeza que ele vai querer vir me dar suas condolências. E talvez ele presida a nossa união.

Bren não tinha resposta para isso. Ele simplesmente saiu da sala e deu ordens para sua empregada cuidar dela. A empregada concordou com a cabeça solenemente e disse que ia chamar um dos lacaios para ajudá-la.

—Excelente ideia—, Bren aprovou quando fecharam a porta.

—E essa é a mulher que queria casar?— Kei perguntou.

—Sim—.

—Hum. Talvez você estivesse melhor com a escolha de Tynan. Ela era, no mínimo, saudável.

Bren olhou para seu pai enquanto ele se afastava.

—Ela tentou matá-lo—, ele gritou. —Por que isso não incomoda ninguém além de mim?

Capítulo Dez

Bren recostou-se na cadeira de vime e ficou olhando os jardins que se apoiavam contra o apartamento que sua família estava usando. O Conselho de Reis havia encontrado os planos, embora a morte de Herenson e a detenção de Nerra tenha lançado uma palidez estranha sobre o processo. Ainda assim, no final, a iniciativa de caça ao dragão foi aprovada por unanimidade. Bren, pelo menos, teve essa satisfação. Mas agora era hora de partir. Sua família havia ficado, atrasando por dias a volta com a explicação de que Tiana estava muito cansada da viagem, dada sua condição delicada. Bren, num primeiro momento se preocupou com sua cunhada e com a criança que ela carregava, mas não acreditava mais nas suas desculpas. Ele tinha ouvido Rainek e Tiana rolando pelo seu quarto por mais da metade da noite. Ela não pode ser tão delicada, ele pensou. Não se podia fazer aqueles sons saírem da boca de Rainek.

Frustrado com a demora, ele finalmente pediu que sua família se preparasse para partir esta manhã. Ele sabia por que estavam demorando e esperavam que fosse atrás de Keene.

Por alguma razão não parecia perturbar sua família que ela houvesse tentado matar Kei e implicado Bren pelo assassinato. Tudo que importava era que Tynan a tinha escolhido. Tiana até parecia simpática, dizendo que tinha ouvido que metamorfos eram obrigados a seguir as instruções da Liga.

Bren não achava nada disso. Keene havia feito sua escolha clara quando o deixou amarrado na cama que eles compartilharam. Seus dedos compulsivamente apertavam o braço da cadeira e ouviu o estalo do vime sob seu controle. Já estava na hora de voltar para casa e voltar à sua vida diária. Ele iria esquecer como era estar dentro dela. Manter seu corpo próximo ao dele.

Era irônico. Seu maior medo na vida era perder o controle e alguém ser ferido. Ele nunca imaginou que esse alguém poderia ser ele. Ela o traiu. Ela escolheu seu povo e a sua missão por ele. E toda a paixão, todo o desejo tinha sido planejado e falso. Parecia tão real.

Mais do que tudo era a dor. Doeu. De alguma forma, em meio a toda a luxúria, ele teria encontrado algum tipo de emoção. Ele não estava certo do que era, não tinha certeza que a amava. Diabos, ele não a conhecia bem o suficiente para chamar de amor, mas a ligação inata do dragão o fez sentir-se próximo dela, mesmo quando a maioria dos seus encontros tinham sido puramente físicos.

—Pensando nela?

Bren olhou para sua mãe na entrada e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Pensando em tudo, na verdade.

—Você tem certeza que não vai atrás dela? Tynan provavelmente poderia encontrá-la. Isso fez Bren rir suavemente.

—Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida sobre isso, mas não.— Ele se sentou ereto, deixando as mãos oscilando entre os joelhos. —Eu sei que Tynan escolheu ela, mas por uma vez a intuição do dragão estava errada. Você não gostaria que eu estivesse com alguém que não posso confiar.

—Claro que não—, disse sua mãe com o dedicado apoio maternal que Bren não contava há anos. Agora ele precisava. Ele precisava de sua força para ajudá-lo a lutar contra o desejo de encontrar Keene. Em algum lugar, ela ainda o chamava. —Mas eu não aguento ver você sofrendo.

—Eu vou me recuperar—, disse Bren com a confiança de um homem acostumado a controlar o seu mundo. Ele iria acabar com isso. Esquecer Keene. Talvez então a dor o deixaria. Vozes na câmara interna o fizeram se levantar. Parecia que o resto de sua família estava acordada e pronta para partir. Bom. Ele queria ir embora. Seu pai andou pelo jardim e foi imediatamente para o lado de Lorran. Era esperado. Mesmo depois de quase trinta e cinco anos juntos, Nekane gostava de estar perto de sua companheira em todos os momentos. Rainek

e sua esposa entraram em seguida. A satisfação sexual os rodeava como um sol brilhante.

Tynan e Bren grunhiram de frustração. Ele não invejava seu irmão, sua felicidade, mas ainda era doloroso assistir. Bren transformou a dor em irritação.

—Estamos prontos? Eu gostaria de sair antes que o sol esteja muito alto no céu. Todas as partes concordaram, mas ninguém se moveu.

—Então, vamos—, ele incentivou, acenando para a porta. Finalmente, como se aceitassem que ele não iria realmente atrás dela, eles viraram.

O grito lento de um falcão solitário fez o grupo dar uma parada. Bren parou e olhou para cima, pondo Tynan em alerta total. Havia algo errado no som. Kei e Rainek enrijeceram e Bren sabia que também tinha ouvido. Como uma unidade, eles se voltaram.

Um falcão vermelho escuro mergulhou na direção deles a toda velocidade. O pássaro riscou o céu, despencando para a terra, finalmente, arremetendo para cima numa graciosa aterrissagem, na parte de trás da sela que Bren recentemente havia ocupado.

Enquanto Bren e sua família olhavam para o pássaro, ele começou a brilhar e expandir. Bren endureceu. Ele tinha visto o mesmo movimento quando Keene havia mudado. A metamorfo havia chegado neles. Mas não Keene. Lentamente, a forma tomou forma, crescendo em um ser humano. Um homem. Levantou-se, empurrou os cabelos loiros longe de seu rosto. Ele estava nu e ficou atrás da sela como se para se cobrir. Ele parecia vagamente familiar. Demorou um momento para Bren identificar onde o tinha visto antes, tinha cruzado com ele nos corredores num dos primeiros dias.

—O que você quer?— Bren exigiu. Ele colocou a mão sobre a espada ao seu lado e observou seu pai e irmão fazerem o mesmo. Todos os três caminharam na direção da ameaça, colocando suas mulheres atrás deles.

O metamorfo olhou para a posição de Bren, Kei, e Rainek e ergueu suas próprias mãos.

—Eu não estou aqui para te machucar—, ele anunciou ao grupo. Ele olhou para Bren. — Meu nome é Triant. Eu sou amigo de Keene e preciso de sua ajuda.

Bren balançou a cabeça.

—Saia daqui. Não temos nada a dizer.— Ele virou-se e teve o prazer de ver sua família mover-se com ele.

—Keene está em apuros—, Triant chamou.

A dor no peito perfurou Bren, mas ele passou anos controlando suas emoções. Ele poderia controlar isso também.

—Não me importa o que acontecer com ela—, disse ele sem olhar para trás. —Ela fez sua escolha—.

—Ela é uma guerreira, o que você queria que fizesse? Ela foi enviada aqui para fazer um trabalho e isso é tudo que ela estava tentando fazer—.

—Ela tentou matar meu pai—, disse Bren, tomando tempo para enfrentar Triant. —Isso é um pouco mais que um emprego. Isso é a vida de alguém.

—E você nunca matou a serviço para seu rei ou reino?— Triant o desafiou a negar. Bren não podia. —Ela não estava fazendo nada mais que qualquer soldado faria.

A verdade das palavras do metamorfo o deteve. Ela estava numa missão e foi enviada para completar uma tarefa ordenada pelo seu líder e ela fez isso. Ele teria esperado menos de alguém que houvesse enviado? Claro, ele não executava seus inimigos.

Bren procurou fundo dentro de sua força, buscando o poder para continuar a ir embora.

—É tudo o que ela já conheceu—, Triant pressionou. —Ela foi treinada para ser uma parte da Liga de Metamorfos desde que era uma criança. Você não pode culpá-la por fazer o que foi treinada para fazer.

Logicamente, Bren sabia que era verdade, mas seu coração ainda doía com a traição. A traição que mesmo Tynan reconhecia. Ele deu outro passo, forçando seu corpo a rejeitar a necessidade de ajudá-la.

—Eles vão executá-la.

Bren lançou um olhar ao redor e sabia que sua família tinha feito um círculo ao redor

dele.

—O que?

—Os líderes da Liga estão planejando matá-la. No início da semana que vem.

—Por quê? Por causa do que aconteceu aqui? Triant balançou a cabeça.

—Não. Nós falhamos em missões antes. Raramente. Keene é uma das melhores.— Se

pensava que Bren estaria confortado por saber que tinha sido seduzido por uma de suas melhores, isso não aconteceu. —Algo está errado com ela. Desde que saiu daqui, ela não está se comportando normalmente.

—Por que eles iriam matá-la por isso?— Lorran perguntou, colocando a mão no braço de Bren como se para dizer que ela estava lá.

—Mudar é um talento muito poderoso. É por isso que quase todos os reinos permitem que metamorfos sejam executado assim que são descobertos. Os que se mantêm escondidos encontram o caminho para a Liga e a Liga os treina.— Olhou Bren. —Passam a ser sua família e amigos—. Bren ouviu a mensagem subjacente que Keene não teria sabido como trair a Liga. — A Liga não pode permitir que um metamorfo instável fique solto. Eles são também um grande risco para o mundo e a reputação da Liga. Como não há maneira de conter um metamorfo por muito tempo, eles vão matá-la se ela não voltar ao seu estado normal.

—Assim, porque vêm a mim?

—Porque algo aqui causou a doença que está afetando a ela—. Triant começou a andar e Bren sentiu um pouco de simpatia pelo homem. —Quase tão logo escapou, desmaiou e caiu neste transe febril. Quando finalmente se recuperou, ela não estava normal. Ela não deixa ninguém se aproximar dela. Ela tem ataques de fúria— Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para cima.

—Ela grita seu nome muito durante esses momentos. Mas então, em outros momentos, ela parece perfeitamente normal. Apenas com medo.— Ele balançou a cabeça. —Eu não sei como explicar isso.— Olhou Bren. —Mas eu acho que tem algo a ver com você ou o seu sangue—.

—Meu sangue? O que isso tem a ver?

Triant respirou fundo e Bren poderia dizer que o homem estava decidindo se devia ou não explicar. Finalmente, suspirou.

—Para a maioria das pessoas, um metamorfo apenas tem que tocá-las para ganhar sua essência. Assim que temos isso, podemos nos transformar nessa pessoa ou coisa quando quisermos. Mas algumas pessoas têm escudos mentais ou algum tipo de proteção sobre eles que torna impossível conseguir a essência apenas pelo toque. A Liga nunca foi capaz de descobrir o que é exatamente, apenas que algumas pessoas têm.— Ele acenou para Bren. — Você tem. Eu conheci você em Xicanth. Fui enviado para examinar sua forma para quando viesse aqui, eu poder assumir seu papel—.

Bren acenou com a mão pedindo o resto da história.

—Eu não entendo o que isso tem a ver com Keene e meu sangue—.

—Para as pessoas com esses escudos, a única forma de um metamorfo se transformar na pessoa é recolher um pouco de seu sangue e introduzi-lo no corpo do metamorfo. Para fazer, literalmente, uma parte da mudança. É chamada de mudança de sangue.— Ele começou a passear de novo, aparentemente esquecendo que estava nu e havia senhoras presentes. — Keene coletou seu sangue—

—E injetou em seu corpo?

—Sim—.

—E então ela ficou doente? Quase imediatamente a seguir?

—Sim—.

Ele olhou para sua mãe e, em seguida o pai.

—Ela caiu no transe de cura—, disse sua mãe. Lorran virou-se para Triant. —Keene ficou neste transe por cerca de três dias?— Triant assentiu. —E ficará fora dele por mais quatro. Ela não vai fazer a transição completa por mais algumas semanas, mas começou.

—Ela já vai ouvir a voz do dragão,— Kei acrescentou. Ele próprio tinha passado por esse processo. Bren e Rainek tinham nascido desta maneira então nunca conheceram a vida sem um dragão como parte de sua alma. —O dragão estará apavorado e confuso. Então irá a Keene, mas ela não tem ideia do que está acontecendo.

—Eu tenho que chegar até ela—, Bren anunciou. Traído ou não. Diabos, ele quase podia entender porque ela fez isso. Ele não podia dizer que não teria feito a mesma coisa. Mas não podia deixá-la lá fora... Não quando ela estava chegando ao final da transição humana para dragão.

—Dragões? Espere, o que vocês estão falando?

—Nós sabemos o que há de errado com Keene e podemos ajudar. Bren vai buscá-la e trazê-la de volta para Xicanth—. Lorran virou-se para seu filho mais velho. —Esse será o lugar mais seguro. Ela não pode fazer a transição perto da Liga de Metamorfos. Tem muitas memórias—.

Bren assentiu.

—Eu vou buscá-la.

—Eles não vão deixá-lo chegar perto dela—, Triant protestou. —Ela está isolada e sob vigilância constante.

—Eu vou buscá-la—, disse Bren novamente, sabendo que não iria falhar. Tynan não deixaria. Bren espreitava a região fértil. Ele precisava de um lugar aberto para a mudança.

 _Minha?_

 _Sim, nós vamos buscá-la._

—Você vai machucá-la?— Triant perguntou. Bren poderia dizer que o homem estava alguns passos atrás dele.

—Não—, respondeu ele, sem parar. Ele tinha que chegar até ela. De alguma forma, quando ela tinha injetado seu sangue em seu corpo, ela reagiu como alguém mordido por um dragão. O prazo de três dias de transe era seguido por um declínio lento e constante na loucura.

—Ela não queria fazer isso, você sabe—, disse Triant. Bren puxou uma curta respiração e se voltou.

—O que?

—Tudo o que Keene devia fazer era recolher seu sangue—.

—Então todas as noites no bordel eram para-—

—Sim. Ela supostamente deveria te drogar e coletar um frasco com seu sangue, então ela o daria a mim e eu teria que assumir sua forma —.

—Então como é que ela-?

—Nossa líder de equipe decidiu que era necessário Keene provar sua lealdade para a Liga, pensou que estava um pouco simpática demais com seu alvo.

—Eu—.

Triant assentiu.

—Onde fica a Liga dos Metamorfos?— Bren perguntou.

—Você nunca vai encontrá-la. Eles estão muito bem escondidos.

—Vou encontrá-la. Você só vai tornar mais fácil se disser qual a direção aonde ir.

—Sul, perto da Serra de Adrik. Vai levar dias para montar até lá... Onde está indo?— Triant finalmente exigiu.

Bren parou. A área em torno dele era livre de árvores e fora da vista do castelo principal.

—Aqui.— Teria que fazer. Havia pouca chance que alguém das duas torres oeste o vissem mudar, mas não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso. Ele tinha que chegar até Keene. Ele não tinha vivido a transição em si mesmo, mas escutou os contos de seu pai e Nekane. O dragão veio à consciência confuso e assustado.

Bren nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma mulher se transformando em dragão e não tinha ideia de como a transição seria diferente para ela. A besta no instante em que se formasse em sua mente começaria a procurar por seu companheiro. Pelos deuses que protegiam, ele esperava que seu dragão o aceitasse como companheiro ou teriam alguns problemas. Tynan nunca deixaria outro homem tocar Keene.

Tynan rugiu seu acordo.

—Maldição, diga-me onde está indo—.

Bren olhou para a mão em seu braço e teve que resistir à tentação de empurrar o homem.

Mas ele podia sentir uma mudança repentina nas emoções de Tynan.

—Você está apaixonado por ela?— Bren perguntou.

—Quem? Keene? Não.

Bren focou com os sentidos do dragão e não detectou qualquer alteração na pulsação do coração do homem.

—Preocupo-me com ela,— Triant esclareceu. —Ela tem sido uma amiga—.

Bren piscou os olhos, vendo algo no outro homem que o fez querer tirar sua vida.

—Você já fodeu com ela.

—Sim—, Triant admitiu. —Como parte de seu treinamento. Espera-se que um metamorfo saiba que seu corpo não pertence a ele. Pertence a Liga, e se você ordenam que foda, você faz.

A mandíbula de Bren se apertou e as mãos se fecharam em punhos. Ele queria matar alguém. E Triant estava perto.

—Mas posso te dizer, nunca ninguém colocou a luz em seus olhos como você fez. Exausta como estava, se tivesse uma chance, ela teria rastejado de volta para sua cama a qualquer momento.

Bren não pode deixar de sorrir. Era uma forma masculina de conforto para Bren. Se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, poderia ter sido amigo de Triant. Se o metamorfo não fosse um homem... e ele não tinha tido relações sexuais com Keene. Que seria sempre um ponto crucial para ele. Claro, ele não tinha dormido com Keene em sua forma real. Este prazer tinha sido reservado só para Bren.

Ele olhou para cima e viu seu pai e irmão entrando na clareira.

—Nós vamos com você.— Kei anunciou.

—Ela vai se apavorar se três de nós forem atrás dela. Ela vai confiar em mim.— _Talvez_ , Bren acrescentou mentalmente, esperando que algum traço da conexão física permanecesse.

—Nós apenas o ajudaremos com os guardas, então voltamos e você terá que lidar com ela—, Kei disse.

—Ela provavelmente vai está bastante chateada—, Rainek acrescentou com um sorriso.

—Isso eu já sei—.

—Espere—, Triant pisou no centro dos três homens. —Serão vocês contra a Liga inteira.

Vocês não podem vencê-los. Eu vou com vocês—.

—Você não será capaz de nos acompanhar.

—Eu posso me transformar em qualquer coisa.

—Qualquer coisa—, disse Bren a Triant. —Agora, se afaste.

—O que está acontecendo?— Seus olhos saltaram com desconfiança entre os três homens.

—Você veio pedir ajuda para Keene. Isso é o que vou fazer. Agora, recue. Você não vai querer estar tão perto. Especialmente agora que Tynan sabe que você comeu ela.

Triant se afastou dois passos, mas ainda estava fazendo perguntas.

—Quem é Tynan? O que-—

Essa foi a última coisa que Bren ouviu quando soltou seu dragão e o deixou entrar no mundo.

O rugido do dragão alardeou balançando as folhas. Ele gritou e balançou a cabeça ao redor até olhar para o macho. Bren era um piloto na mente de Tynan agora, consciente, mas não totalmente sob controle. Triant caiu sobre suas costas, aterrissando duro no caminho de cascalho. Os olhos arregalados e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados deu a Tynan a satisfação de saber que o homem estava suficientemente aterrorizado.

 _Minha_ , ele rosnou, enviando seus pensamentos à cabeça do macho intruso. _Ela é minha._

—Uh, s-sim—.

O dragão considerou momentaneamente morder o macho, mas Bren o chamou de volta. Eles tinham que procurar Keene. À menção de sua companheira, Tynan gritou novamente e saltou para o ar.

Atrás dele, sentiu um segundo, em seguida, um terceiro par de asas quando seu irmão e seu pai se juntaram a ele.

Sul, vá para o sul, Bren lembrou enquanto o dragão batia as asas poderosas e os lançava em busca de sua companheira.

Triant encarou as criaturas quando viraram e voaram para o sul.

—Oh, eu vejo que você conheceu Tynan.

Triant olhou por cima do ombro. Ele reconheceu a Rainha Lorran de suas visitas à Xicanth.

—A-aqueles eram dragões.— Ele apontou para o céu vazio.

—Sim, eu sei.— Ela sorriu serenamente. —Eles tendem a aparecer na nossa família.

Keene estava estirada na cama e olhando para o teto. Não havia nada para fazer. Seus guardas estavam sentados jogando cartas fora de sua cela. Eles a ignorou a maior parte do tempo, só a olhavam se ela fazia barulho e se recusavam a falar com ela.

Ela não entendia por que os líderes da Liga se sentiram compelidos a atribuir dois guardas para ela. Ela estava numa cela de metal cercada por vidro inquebrável. E eles prenderam uma faixa em torno de seu pescoço. Ela não podia mudar. Ela estava realmente bem trancada.

Claro que ela sabia a verdadeira razão para os guardas. Eles estavam monitorando seu — estado— e fazendo relatórios para a Liga se seu estado se alterasse. Se ela de alguma forma voltasse a ser normal novamente.

As precauções eram bobas. Os líderes da Liga não pareciam compreender. Ela estava contida dentro desta cela. Segura dentro dela.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de explicar o que estava acontecendo com ela, o que estava errado a aterrorizava muito mais do que jamais poderia assustá-los. Keene puxou os lábios

para trás e rosnou para o espaço vazio sobre ela. Ela odiava o medo e a incerteza que parecia aumentar a cada dia.

A Liga era sua vida. A Liga era tudo que conhecia. A Liga a tomou, ergueu, treinou.

Alguns diriam que se tornou sua família, mas ela sabia que aquilo não significava mais nada. Eles se tornam seu mundo. Ela sabia disso. E ela falhou com eles. Ela os decepcionou e expôs sua missão ao mundo externo.

Ela deveria ter deixado Triant matar Bren. Isso teria resolvido a maioria, embora nem todos os seus problemas.

 _Meu!_

A voz feminina sussurrou no escuro, fazendo Keene se encolher. O som saia de dentro de sua cabeça para o fundo de seu corpo, parecendo se estabelecer em seu sexo. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo com ela. Um líder da Liga propôs que ela simplesmente enlouqueceu por seu fracasso. Que sua lealdade com a Liga era tão grande que tinha perdido os sentidos quando falhou com sua equipe. Ele tinha sido muito favorável a ela. Claro, ele ainda apelou para sua execução. Se as razões fossem válidas ou não, um metamorfo insano era muito perigoso. Era ruim para os negócios.

Ninguém confiaria na Liga se eles não pudessem controlar seus próprios membros.

Então, se ela não começasse a se comportar normalmente em breve, iriam matá-la.

Keene suspirou. Ela queria, mas algo a impedia, a voz dentro de sua cabeça que gritava por horas, alternadamente, chorando e xingando Bren.

E os cheiros dos homens. Ela estremeceu. Não importa o quanto usassem Colônia ou quantas vezes se banhassem, ela ainda podia sentir o cheiro deles e não estava bem. A ideia de interagir com eles, de deixar que qualquer um deles chegasse perto dela a fazia estremecer. Dois dias atrás, durante uma rara visita, Triant chegou e colocou a mão em seu ombro, apenas para confortá-la. O corpo dela reagiu rejeitando o simples toque. Seu punho saiu disparado com um poder que ela não sabia que tinha, e o golpe o enviou de encontro as barras de ferro. Ela pediu desculpas, mas não havia maneira de explicar. Ninguém tinha tocado nela desde então.

Mas eles a observavam. Esperando por algum sinal do que causou sua ascendência ou, no caso de alguns, nenhum sinal de que ela estava se recuperando. Ela queria dizer a eles, mas até ela achava que estava louca. Dizer que ouvia uma voz dentro de sua cabeça que não pertencia a ela só iria provar seu ponto.

Bren. Ela rolou para o lado e puxou os joelhos para cima, aumentando a dor entre suas pernas. Junto com a voz estranha tinha chegado um desejo forte que ela mal conseguia controlar. Ela desabou fora da porta de Bren e não se lembrava de nada até que acordou três dias depois, na sede da Liga. Ela acordou com a necessidade desesperada de foder. Mas nenhum dos homens em torno dela cheirava bem. Ela precisava de Bren. Bem dentro de sua vagina a dor crescia novamente. Ela precisava dele, enchendo-a, gozando dentro dela. Ela

gemeu e deslizou seus dedos para baixo entre as pernas. Através do material fino de seu shorts, ela esfregou o clitóris, provocando a carne sensível com carícias leves. Os calafrios correram por sua espinha. Ela pressionou mais, precisando de liberação, liberdade de paz em seu corpo. Ela abriu as pernas um pouco mais amplas, consciente dos guardas a alguns metros de distância. Apertando os lábios para se manter em silêncio, ela deslizou as mãos debaixo de suas roupas. A carne quente e molhada a saudou.

Levantando sua coxa um pouco mais, ela provocou a entrada da sua boceta. Bren. Ela precisava de Bren. Ele estava com uma fome tão perversa quando lambeu e chupou sua vagina. Ela empurrou o dedo em sua abertura e não conseguiu conter os gemidos. Não era suficiente. Ela precisava dele.

Ela fechou os olhos e viu. A imagem perfeita na memória encheu sua cabeça e um rugido encheu sua mente. _Meu!_

—Sim—, ela gemeu em resposta. Ela concentrou-se na sua imagem, a forma como o sentia bombeamento dentro dela, tão profundo. Ainda dirigindo seu dedo em sua boceta, esfregava seu clitóris com a outra mão, circulando e fazendo massagens, utilizando-se do sonho de Bren para guiá-la. Já não importava se os guardas viam ou não ela bombeando seus quadris contra mão. Ela estava perto.

—Goze para mim, meu príncipe—, ela sussurrou. A memória do seu clímax desencadeou o seu próprio. Pequenas ondas se quebraram em seu núcleo e atravessaram seu corpo. O prazer escoou em suas pernas fazendo-a sonolenta e relaxada, mas não era suficiente. Nunca era o suficiente.

Uma lágrima vazou no canto do olho. Seu corpo doía-satisfeito, mas vazio.

—Agora, vamos tentar novamente—, disse Bren, embora fosse difícil falar com os dentes tão firmemente cerrados. Ele sabia que se perdesse o controle, Tynan assumiria. A antessala que estava não parecia ser suficientemente grande para conter um dragão furioso. E se Tynan aparecesse, isso traria Nekane e Denith.

Bren envolveu sua mão ao redor do pescoço do guarda e espremeu. Este era o terceiro conjunto de guardas que os tinham incomodado. Eles chegaram discretamente, pousando nas montanhas e descendo as encostas íngremes. Tinham tirado os guardas do perímetro e recebido algumas indicações vagas sobre como encontrar Keene. Os dois soldados que haviam tentado deter Bren agora estavam inconscientes ao lado da porta.

—Onde posso encontrar Keene?— Tynan estava pronto para quebrar as paredes para chegar até ela e, enquanto fosse uma opção, Bren queria suspendê-la. Ele queria que o jovem soubesse que estava falando sério, então levantou-o do chão.

—Eu-eu não posso te dizer isso e não posso deixá-lo passar— O jovem guarda, maior do que Bren quase pela metade, claramente não esperava a força de Bren.

—Diga-me, você já viu o poder do dragão? Já viu os estragos que essas criaturas podem fazer?— O guarda balançou a cabeça. —Agora, imagine o pior dano possível em um dragão e multiplique por três.

O guarda olhou por cima do ombro de Bren. Kei e Rainek esperavam, de braços cruzados, os olhos pretos com o fogo do dragão.

—Nível mais baixo. Quarta porta da escada do lado esquerdo. Bren assentiu com a cabeça e deixou o homem cair.

—Viu, não foi muito difícil.

—Ela está guardada e trancada numa cela de vidro. Você nunca chegará nela.

—Você acha isso?— Bren bateu o guarda contra o muro de pedra. Seus olhos viraram para trás e ele caiu no chão. —Você está errado—, disse ele ao homem inconsciente.

Bren pegou a espada do guarda. Ele não tinha certeza se seria de muita ajuda contra um exército de mutantes, mas consolou-o ter a lâmina de aço em sua mão. Seu pai e irmão haviam recolhido as armas dos outros que tinham encontrado.

—Você procura Keene,— disse o pai. —Rainek e eu teremos uma conversa com os líderes da Liga assim que você terá a chance de se reunir com ela sem interrupção.

Bren assentiu. Ele olhou para seu irmão. O amuleto de Rainek brilhou na luz solar. Feitos de magia, seus amuletos eram um item que sobrevivia à passagem de humano a dragão e de volta.

Rainek tocou o medalhão em seu pescoço e Bren sentiu seu próprio calor. Ele balançou a cabeça, deixando seu irmão, sabendo que ele entendeu o recado, poderia pedir ajuda se precisasse. Afastando-se, pisou sobre o corpo do guarda e saiu pela porta principal. Baseando- se nos sentidos de Tynan, ele começou a descer os degraus; o perfume de Keene cresceu mais forte e Bren fez tudo que podia para conter Tynan. O dragão queria sua companheira. Ainda mais agora que sabia que ela estava em perigo.

Bren tentou moderar a resposta do dragão, não sabendo o que iria encontrar. Ele seguiu as instruções do guarda então pegou o perfume de Keene enquanto se aproximavam. Quarta porta da escada do lado esquerdo. Tynan o puxou. Bren sabia que era melhor não restringir a besta demais. Ele tinha a força do dragão. Ele rasgou a porta. Dois homens, um sentado e um de pé se puseram na frente dele imediatamente.

—O que você quer?— O da frente exigiu.

—Ela—. Bren calmamente anunciou inclinando a cabeça para a cela de Keene. Vidros cercavam uma gaiola de metal e no interior estava Keene. Ela estava deitada numa cama no canto, erguendo a cabeça quando falou.

—Bren?— Ela saltou da cama e correu para a porta. Bren podia ver a partir da mudança da cor nos olhos dela que seu dragão estava lutando pelo controle e ela provavelmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sua primeira tarefa era manter a calma do dragão.

—Estou aqui, querida. Eu estou aqui. Não se preocupe. Eu não vou te deixar.

Um rugido baixo de animal a sua esquerda chamou sua atenção novamente para os dois guardas, um dos quais estava agora em forma de tigre. O tigre pulou para frente, em linha

direta para a garganta de Bren. Bren esperou até que o animal estivesse quase sobre ele, então, o agarrou pelo pescoço e balançou. O tigre gritou quando voou pelo quarto. Ele bateu na parede com um murro e mudou de novo para a forma humana.

O segundo guarda continuou humano, mas aumentou para o dobro do tamanho de

Bren.

O guarda veio atrás dele, punhos em riste. Bren recuou, esperando novamente pelo

ataque. O dragão o ajudou quando o guarda balançou. Bren abaixou e veio para cima, espetando um murro no estômago do homem. Ele rapidamente seguiu com um soco forte no queixo. O guarda se dobrou. Bren fitou-o por alguns instantes esperando mais violência. Eles haviam prendido sua companheira.

 _Se a tocaram..._

—Bren?— Keene estava confusa, o sussurro assustado acabou com o resto de sua ameaça silenciosa. Ele tinha que cuidar dela. Ele olhou para cima. Seus olhos cinzentos piscaram para ele através do vidro e estrutura metálica. Havia lágrimas pelo rosto. O coração de Bren falhou uma batida. Esta não era a mulher valente que o tinha enfrentado.

—Eu já estarei aí —, ele assegurou a ela, arrastando o primeiro guarda para a porta. Ele jogou o corpo no corredor e voltou pelo segundo guarda. Quando entrou na sala, ouviu Keene batendo no vidro. —Eu volto, eu volto. Não se preocupe.

Ele se lembrava vagamente de sua mãe dizendo as mesmas coisas ao seu pai e Nekane quando o dragão começava a se preocupar que ela fosse embora. Ele tinha sido jovem quando o dragão finalmente acreditou que ela não ia deixá-lo, mas Bren ainda podia lembrar-se do tom suave de Lorran.

—Estou aqui—, disse ele novamente, então pegou o guarda gemendo e o ajudou a sair da sala. Nem parecia gravemente ferido. Mais surpreso do que qualquer outra coisa.

Bren o deixou cair na porta, e a fechou, trancou e baixou a barra atrás dele. Ele não sabia se seu pai e irmão seriam bem sucedidos em convencer a Liga para deixá-lo sozinho, mas não queria ser interrompido.

Keene e seu dragão precisavam se acalmar e a melhor maneira que um companheiro faria isso seria amá-la. Seu pênis saltou com a ideia.

—Bren, o que está fazendo aqui? O que está acontecendo?

Ele se virou. Keene esperava ao lado da porta, esperando em sua forma natural. Seu cabelo curto se levantava em pontas. Ela parecia confusa e solitária.

—Eu vou explicar tudo. Deixe-me abrir a porta.— Não tinha nenhuma fechadura na porta de vidro, apenas um trinco do lado de fora. Ele abriu o vidro e o perfume de Keene o inundou. Tynan uivava e Keene choramingava. Ela bateu nas grades, correndo para ele, tentando o agarrar. Bren olhou nos olhos dela. O cinza claro se foi e o preto enchia o espaço. — Qual é seu nome?—, Perguntou ele sabendo que o dragão estava no comando.

 _Andra._

Capítulo Onze

—Andra, eu estou aqui—, ele assegurou o dragão assustado. Seu desespero por chegar nele acalmou uma preocupação. Seu dragão claramente o reivindicou. —Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui.— Ele se afastou o suficiente para puxar a porta da cela e mantê-la aberta.

Tão logo ficou livre, Keene estava sobre ele. Ela envolveu seus braços em volta de seu pescoço e as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Ele sentiu sua vagina moer contra sua ereção, e sabia que as necessidades imediatas do dragão teriam que ser satisfeitas antes que pudesse falar com Keene e explicar o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Ele levou-a para a cama estreita, a mulher torcida e agarrada em seus braços desequilibrando seu peso. Eles caíram sobre o colchão juntos, seu peso duro sobre ela. Ela não pareceu se importar. Com seu corpo enrolado em volta dele, ele mal conseguia se mover. Lentamente, ele moveu os quadris contra seu clitóris. Sua cabeça caiu para trás e ela gemeu. Sua fome era uma coisa visível. A visão e o som o rasgou ao meio. Tynan se juntou a ele, gritando seu desejo por esta mulher. Ela agarrou-lhe os braços e as pernas tão apertadas que não poderia se afastar para tirar suas roupas.

—Eu tenho você, eu estou aqui—, ele murmurou mais e mais. —Eu não estou deixando você. Eu não vou deixar você.— Mesmo dizendo as palavras, tentou negá-las. Sua promessa que nunca iria aceitar a companheira escolhida pelo dragão o incomodou. Mas aqui, com Keene em seus braços, ele não podia se imaginar sem ela, não a segurar. Ele empurrou a preocupação de lado. Ele ia lidar com isso mais tarde. Agora, precisava acalmar o dragão, ambos os dragões.

Combatendo sua força crescente, ele ergueu os quadris e rasgou a tanga que o cobria, descobrindo o seu pênis para Keene. Triunfante, ela gritou e o empurrou, subindo em cima de seu corpo. Os vestígios remanescentes de seu controle humano diziam para ir com calma, mas tinham se passado muitos dias desde que sentiu o doce aperto de sua boceta em torno de seu pênis. Ele tinha que tê-la. E por sua reação, ela estava no mesmo estado. Ele rasgou o calção fino, agarrou seus quadris e baixou-a sobre seu pênis. Estava apertada, mas molhada, tomando-o profundo com um forte impulso. Seus gritos encheram a cela, saltando fora das paredes de vidro.

Este, ele percebeu. Este era o lugar onde deveria estar.

Keene sentou-se, o movimento o conduzindo mais profundamente dentro dela. Suas mãos empurraram contra o peito, enfiando as unhas em seus músculos. Ele amava os pequenos pontos de dor. Ele viu quando ela começou a ajustar seu perímetro dentro de si. Os olhos dela oscilavam de cinza para negro enquanto lutava com seu dragão.

—É isso—, ele encorajou-a em voz baixa. —Monte-me, querida. Deixe-me sentir você.

O negro brilhou por um momento até que o cinza tomou o controle. Ela lentamente puxou para cima, quase saindo antes de afundar.

—É isso, me monte. Me aceite dentro de você.

—Bren?— A voz dela tremeu em confusão. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça. O dragão alternadamente assumia o controle e o deixava ir, então sua consciência aparecia e desaparecia.

—Eu estou aqui. Se concentre apenas em mim—, ordenou. —Sinta-me dentro de você. Deixe-me preencher você. É isso.— Ele continuou falando, falando com o dragão dentro dela. Lentamente, o animal recuou. Ele reconheceu o momento em que Keene relaxou e encontrou o ritmo dele.

Keene sentiu a presença estranha desaparecer. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Vagas lembranças da chegada de Bren e de como acabou praticamente nua em cima dele brincava com ela, mas a necessidade de tê-lo dominava sua razão. Não importava. Ele estava aqui. Dentro dela. Não era o suficiente foder, precisava ser uma parte dele. Ela abriu a boca em seu pescoço e raspou os dentes ao longo da pele, amando o suspiro violento que eclodiu de sua boca. Ele levantou seus quadris e a puxou para baixo, batendo-a contra ele. O deslizamento forte esfregou contra seu clitóris sensibilizado e Keene soube que nunca iria encontrar isso com qualquer outro homem. Ele a enchia da maneira correta. Ela engasgou e rebolou seus quadris, o corpo preparado para um passeio duro.

—Estou aqui—, disse ele novamente. As palavras simples acalmando algo cru dentro dela. Ela não entendia isso, mas por enquanto tudo o que podia fazer era aceitá-lo. Agarrando seus ombros ela ergueu os quadris e começou a bombear. O primeiro impulso era puro prazer físico, satisfazendo sua necessidade de ser preenchida por ele novamente. Ele manteve o ritmo lento apreciando a massagem firme dentro da sua vagina. Sua voz, as mãos e o empurrão de seu pênis dentro de seu corpo combinados desfocaram o mundo ao seu redor. Sensações e lembranças lutavam dentro dela até que não podia dizer o que era real. Tudo que sabia era o caminho do gozo. Mais duro e mais rápido até que ela pensou que seu coração iria explodir.

As palavras de Bren se tornaram gemidos e o poder brotou dentro dela em resposta. Ela pegou o ritmo, dando-lhe a viagem dura que sabia que tanto queriam, sem saber nada além do desejo de mais. Ela cavou seus dedos em seu peito e segurou. Era maravilhoso e selvagem.

A pressão profunda dentro da sua boceta começou a brilhar cada vez mais, até que ela saltou em cima dele. O barulho encheu sua cabeça, seus gemidos e os dele. E a voz exigente dentro dela disposta a levá-lo mais profundamente. Cresceu até explodir o poder dentro dela. Ela não podia contê-lo. Jogando a cabeça para trás, ela afundou mais uma vez e liberou a tensão deliciosa que se unia dentro de seu sexo. Enquanto ela gritava, rajadas quentes do seu esperma explodiram dentro dela. Sua passagem apertou e o prendeu, levando tudo enquanto seu próprio orgasmo a consumia.

 _Minha._

A voz era diferente desta vez- não mais um grito triste e solitário que a assombrava desde seu retorno do reino de Ashure. Este era totalmente masculino e autoritário. Ela levantou a cabeça de onde tinha caído no ombro de Bren.

—Como você está?—, Perguntou ele. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos, ao longo de sua bochecha e para baixo do ombro.

—Eu não sei.— Mas mesmo quando ela disse as palavras, ela sentiu uma dor renovada em seu sexo. Ela balançou os quadris, massageando-o dentro dela. —Mais—.

—Sim, querida, eu vou te dar mais.

Keene desabou na cama, seu corpo flácido. Ela perdeu a noção do tempo, mas sabia que tinham sido horas e horas de prazer. Horas, quando a voz dentro de sua cabeça ficou em silêncio. Mas, quando o esgotamento penetrou em seus músculos ela reconheceu o perigo. Por que ninguém vinha capturar Bren? Certamente, os guardas tinham alertado os líderes da Liga que Bren estava aqui dentro e eles tinham que saber que ela era... era o que exatamente? Bren não tinha feito qualquer movimento para tirá-la da cela. Na verdade, desde o momento que chegou ele estava concentrado em uma coisa, fodê-la. Como se soubesse que era o que ela precisava. Ainda mais surpreendente, ele a deixava conduzí-lo, simplesmente deixou seu corpo disponível para seu uso.

—Sente-se melhor?

Keene sentiu o calor nas bochechas. Ele parecia entender os desejos do seu corpo melhor do que ela mesma. Ela concordou. O que poderia dizer a ele? Aquela voz misteriosa dentro de sua cabeça sossegava quando ele estava próximo?

—Posso deixar você?— Ele perguntou. —Só por um momento.

Keene questionou sobre o incomum tom suave de sua voz. Por que ele estava tão preocupado em deixá-la por uns minutos? Mas, enquanto a questão se formava em sua cabeça, o medo e o pânico bateram em seu crânio, o que tornou quase impossível se concentrar. Keene forçou as emoções estranhas longe e balançou a cabeça. Mas, quando ele saiu de seu corpo, ela sentiu um grito interno que ela não reconhecia. Ele estava saindo dela. Rejeitando. Os pensamentos vibravam em sua cabeça, crescendo e expandindo enquanto ele atravessava a sala para o corredor pequeno. Keene nem sequer pode apreciar a vista das suas costas nuas se afastando, a mente repleta de medo. A deixando! Mesmo com o pânico a assaltando, sua mente lógica o rejeitou. Mas a lógica não podia vencer. Seu coração bateu forte, ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Ela suspirou de alívio quando o viu voltar segundos depois. Ela agarrou o braço dele e usou sua força para puxá-lo até sentar.

—Bren? O que está errado comigo?— O apelo soou lamentável até para seus próprios ouvidos, mas precisava de ajuda. Ela se agarrava a ele como a única coisa sã e calma em seu mundo agora.

Umidade fria escorria da sua coxa a tirando do pânico. Ele trouxe uma toalhinha e, antes que respondesse, suavemente a banhou, limpando sua semente de suas coxas, acalmando a carne sensível entre as pernas.

Ele jogou a toalha no canto e sentou-se na borda do colchão. Seu rosto estava sério quando se virou para encará-la.

—Eu vou fazer o melhor para explicar. A história começa cerca de trinta e cinco anos

atrás.

Bren contou uma história incrível. Como seu pai havia sofrido uma mordida de dragão

e sobreviveu, aprendeu a controlar o dragão o suficiente para o ser humano e o dragão poderem existir como uma criatura. E que Bren foi gerado pelo dragão.

—Quer dizer que você se transforma em dragão? Ele balançou a cabeça.

—E quando você absorveu meu sangue em seu corpo, fez a transferência também—.

—Eu não entendo.— Sua mente era lenta em conectar a ligação entre absorver seu sangue e se tornar um dragão. Não podia ser verdade. —Você está dizendo...— Ela deixou a pergunta flutuar.

—Quando você tomou meu sangue, você basicamente sofreu uma mordida de dragão.

—Eu vou me transformar em um dragão?— Ela ficou surpresa que as palavras encontrassem uma saída. Seus pulmões estavam trancados e ela mal podia respirar.

—Você já é. O nome dela é Andra—.

—Você sabe seu nome? Como é que sabe isso?— Ignorando os gritos de seu corpo para se agarrar nele, ela se afastou e saiu da cama. Suas pernas tremiam, mas ela se forçou a ser forte.

—Esses momentos em que parece perder a consciência? Isso é quando Andra está tomando o controle.

—Eu não entendo. Isso não é possível. Um dragão? Eu não posso. Eu sou um metamorfo. É o que eu faço. Eu não posso ser um dragão.

—Você não vai viver sua vida como um dragão—, Bren, disse num tom suave que só a irritou ainda mais. —Parece que Andra reinvindicou-me como seu companheiro o que simplifica um pouco as coisas.

 _Meu._

O grito parecia reconhecer a declaração de Bren.

—Por quê?

—Porque Tynan, meu dragão, reivindicou você—.

Keene recuou. A voz dentro dela foi crescendo mais alto. Um dragão? Era isso que ela estava ouvindo no seu subconsciente? Um poço vazio se formou no seu estômago. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando rejeitar a ideia, mas a verdade não mudaria. Bren não era o tipo de fazer piada ou inventar histórias.

Os vestígios remanescentes de ar em peito saíram correndo... e nada entrou para substituí-lo. O arquejo áspero de sua própria respiração atingiu seus ouvidos.

Ela estava se transformando num dragão. A criatura cruel, sem coração destinada a viver numa caverna e caçar humanos.

Mas se o que Bren disse era verdade, ele não vivia numa caverna. Ele vivia como um ser humano. Poderia ser feito.

A realidade saltou rapidamente diante desta revelação. A Liga nunca a aceitaria. Se o dragão controlasse suas ações e com base na maneira que ela se aproveitou de Bren, Keene teve que assumir que era o que estava acontecendo, eles nunca iriam deixá-la retornar.

—O que vou fazer?—, Perguntou em voz alta, sentindo realmente perdida pela primeira vez desde que tinha oito anos. —Se eu sou um dragão, eu não sirvo para a Liga.

—A Liga?— Ele bateu a mão na porta da cela. A súbita explosão de ira desceu por suas costas até seus calcanhares. —Você realmente quer voltar para essas pessoas?

—Eles são tudo que tenho. Eles me ergueram e me protegeram—.

—Eles iam executá-la.

—É o caminho da Liga—, disse ela, calmamente recitando as palavras que tinha aprendido desde que era uma criança. —A Liga deve proteger-se.

—Matando seus membros?

—É melhor morrer para uma maior existência da Liga.— O olhar surpreso no rosto lhe disse que não tinha maneira de compreender a situação. —Não pode compreender. A Liga protege os metamorfos. É o único lugar que estamos seguros. Você pode imaginar o que aconteceria se eu tentasse viver em alguma aldeia?— Ela balançou a cabeça. —Ninguém me aceitaria. Eu seria morta, apedrejada na cidade que tentasse ficar. O mundo não é seguro para metamorfos—.

—Eu entendo. Acredite em mim. Eu vivo todos os dias com a ameaça de que Tynan tome o controle do corpo. Isso é o que tem mantido todos os dragões nas cavernas. O ser humano não é suficientemente forte para combater o monstro, por isso sei o que é ser diferente de todos ao seu redor, ter poder e força que não pode imaginar. Eu sei exatamente como é, mas se isolar aqui não é a resposta. Não mais, pelo menos.

Keene desviou o olhar e Bren sentiu sua perda. Ela foi atingida por tanto nos últimos minutos e agora ele estava dizendo que ela tinha que deixar a única casa que conheceu.

—Como você chegou à Liga—, questionou curiosamente.

Seus pulmões expandiram e ela tomou uma respiração profunda. A ascensão e queda dos seios momentaneamente o distraiu, mas ele forçou sua atenção nas suas palavras.

—Minha avó os contatou.— Sua voz desvaneceu-se com a memória. —Eu tinha oito anos e o senhor dono da grande fazenda perto de nossa casa me viu brincando e ofereceu dinheiro à minha mãe para me levar até sua mansão onde eu iria 'servir' a ele. Eu não sei o quanto eu entendi então, mas eu sabia o suficiente para ver que ele era um homem mau. Minha mãe pegou o ouro, mas quando ele veio me buscar, eu me escondi na coelheira.— Ela finalmente olhou para Bren. —Eu estava encarregada de cuidar dos coelhos.

Um sorriso moveu seus lábios, como se a memória fosse agradável, mas depois sua boca se apertou.

—Eu me escondi num canto atrás, segurando um dos coelhos, pensando que se pudesse me tornar um coelho, ele não seria capaz de me encontrar. E eu mudei. É meio nebuloso, mas

eu lembro que ele rastejou até a coelheira para me procurar e fiquei surpresa quando ele não me agarrou. Então eu percebi, ele não podia dizer qual coelho eu era.— Ela piscou-lhe um sorriso triste. —Quando ele saiu, eu voltei para meu corpo e corri para contar a minha mãe, pensando que ela ficaria satisfeita de como eu era inteligente.

—Ela não ficou.

Keene balançou a cabeça.

—Ela me chamou de filho demônio e me empurrou para a rua dizendo que se eu não saísse de sua casa imediatamente, ela iria chamar os guardas e me apedrejariam. Eu fui para o único lugar que eu conhecia.

—E sua avó ficou com você— Bren acrescentou.

—Ela não me queria, mas contatou a Liga e três dias depois, eles vieram e me levaram embora.— Ela balançou a cabeça. —Não tenho para onde ir, se não puder pertencer à Liga.— Ela ergueu o queixo e ele quase ousou contradizê-la.

—Venha comigo. Meu pai e minha mãe tem experiência em passar por uma transição para dragão. Eles irão ajudá-la.

Keene sentiu a coragem derreter. Ele parecia tão confiante e calmo, um equilíbrio para o pânico furioso em sua mente.

Não sabendo mais o que fazer, incapaz de pensar além do que Bren tinha dito, Keene aceitou a camisa e a calça que ele entregou a ela. Ela arrastou-os, movendo-se por hábito, sem direção consciente. Apesar de segundos antes ter havido muito barulho, agora havia silêncio. Um dragão. Seria possível?

 _Dragão?_ Ela mentalmente chamou a criatura em sua cabeça.

Não houve resposta. Talvez Bren estivesse errado e Keene estava apenas ficando louca.

Insanidade realmente parecia preferível.

Quando estava vestida, ela olhou para Bren. Ele estava nu, exceto por um medalhão que usava no pescoço. Ele estava passando um pano fino ao redor de sua cintura, cobrindo o membro delicioso que ela precisava. Uma névoa vermelha cobriu sua cabeça e Keene avançou com a necessidade de tê-lo. Ela estendeu a mão e colocou a mão na sua coxa.

—Querida, nós precisamos ir.

Uma dor afiada atravessou seu peito. Ele estava rejeitando-a, a afastando de novo. Keene sabia que estes não eram seus pensamentos. O dragão, Andra, Bren a chamou, estava a beira do pânico.

—Uh, Bren...

Ele imediatamente a puxou contra ele, encaixando os ângulos de seu corpo com suas curvas. Seu calor penetrou em seus ossos.

—Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui.— Sua voz sexual suave retornou. —Eu não vou deixar você. Eu quero você, quero estar dentro de você e enchê-la, mas precisamos ir. Uma vez que estejamos em algum lugar seguro, eu vou te foder. Eu não vou deixar você—, ele repetiu.

As palavras acalmaram a fera dentro dela e Keene sentiu a constrição em torno de seu coração desapertando. Como se supunha existir com essas emoções aleatórias a agredindo?

—Vamos sair daqui. Meu pai e meu irmão parecem ter retardado a Liga por agora, mas nós devemos ir.

Ela concordou. Não havia outra escolha a fazer. Não agora. Isso levaria tempo para digerir e ela precisava de paz para fazê-lo.

—Aqui, vamos tirar isso de você primeiro—. Bren enfiou os dedos por baixo da faixa de metal que rodeava seu pescoço. Os líderes da Liga tinham soldado as extremidades juntas. Só uma serra iria quebrar o selo. Ela ouviu Bren grunhido e sentiu seu corpo tenso. O lento rangido de metal rasgando foi alto em seus ouvidos. Ele puxou, separando as bordas até que finalmente o colarinho abriu. Ele puxou a faixa e jogou-a no canto.

—Mas como pode fazer?

—A força do Dragão. Você aprenderá a usá-la mesmo quando na forma humana.

Outro fato a considerar para ela. Atordoada pelo bombardeio constante de revelações, ela seguiu para a porta. Abriu-a cuidadosamente e olhou para fora. Eles estavam sozinhos.

Na verdade, eles não encontraram ninguém enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, subindo as escadas e saindo no pátio principal.

—Eu não gosto disso—, ela disse quando saiu.

—Nem eu. Está muito fácil.— Olhou para o céu. Quando ele olhou para cima, ela examinou a área em torno deles. Havia gente lá. Ela podia cheirá-los, senti-los, mesmo que estivessem se escondendo nas sombras.

—Meu pai e irmão estão nas colinas. Vamos até eles e então decidiremos o melhor caminho para voltar para casa.

—Posso me transformar em dragão?

—Provavelmente ainda não. Geralmente, leva algumas semanas para que a transição completa ocorra.

Bren se adiantou. Keene foi com ele. Ele deixou os sentidos de Tynan controlá-lo, procurando qualquer sinal de perigo. Quando entraram no pátio ao ar livre, um movimento chamou sua atenção. Cinco pessoas vinham na direção deles. Moviam-se numa linha com a arrogância dos guerreiros que sabiam que ultrapassavam seus adversários. O primeiro instinto de Bren foi permitir a Tynan tomar sua forma corporal e defender Keene, mas o esmagou. Ele não tinha certeza de como Andra reagiria à presença física de outro dragão. E ele preferiria não ter que lutar com toda a Liga de Metamorfos. Ele o faria, se isso significasse levar Keene de volta com ele, mas esperava encontrar outra opção em primeiro lugar.

—Keene, eu não acho que seja sábio sair de sua cela, neste momento,— disse o mais antigo senhor do grupo anunciou, ignorando completamente a presença de Bren. Ele olhou para seu pescoço e ela sabia que ele viu que a banda constritora tinha sido tirada.

—Seheth—. Keene curvou a cabeça em cumprimento.

—Essas pessoas nos atacaram em nossa casa—, disse Seheth. —Pedimos que fique ao nosso lado para nos proteger desses invasores.

—Ela está partindo comigo—, Bren anunciou dando um passo à frente, colocando seu corpo entre ela e os metamorfos.

Calor subiu em seu estômago com o conhecimento de que ele estava preparado para defendê-la.

—Eu não estava falando com você, príncipe Bren—. Seheth repreendeu-o como um servo desobediente. —Keene, os líderes da Liga estão dispostos a reconsiderar sua ordem de execução, mas precisamos de tempo para observá-la.

Keene sentiu a garganta apertar. Iriam levá-la de volta. Ela poderia ir para casa. Ela teria que deixar Bren.

A Liga tinha sido a única casa que conheceu e agora estava pensando em deixá-la para ir com um homem que devia odiá-la. E como ela se sentia sobre ele? As emoções que surgiam através dela eram muito voláteis para ela decifrar. Mas o pensamento de estar separada de Bren era doloroso demais para considerar.

Moveu-se para seu lado. Ele não tinha que protegê-la. Ela poderia se defender, embora quisesse acreditar que a Liga não iria machucá-la.

—Eu estou indo com Bren—.

—Receio que a Liga não possa permitir isso—.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Onde cinco pessoas haviam estado, de repente, havia um zoológico de criaturas. Dois optaram por permanecer humanos, duplicando e triplicando em tamanho, e três tinham tomado a forma animal, um tigre, um urso e um lobo.

—Porra, eu odeio machucar animais—, Bren murmurou.

—Eles não são animais—, disse ela, dobrando os joelhos e soltando seu corpo para se preparar para o ataque. —Eles são seres humanos disfarçados.

Bren virou e sorriu, então ela viu o gozo perverso de triunfo em seus olhos.

—Bem, tudo bem então. Eu não tenho problema em ferir seres humanos que me incomodam.

O riso que fazia cócegas na garganta dela foi uma surpresa completa. Eles estavam em menor número, prestes a serem atacados e ela descobriu que estava se transformando em dragão. Ela não deveria estar rindo. Talvez a histeria fosse, finalmente, aparecer.

—Vamos cuidar desses caras assim podemos ir para casa.

Sua voz profunda enviou calafrios por sua espinha, reacendendo as picadas em seu sexo. Andra pegou a emoção e aumentou a memória de Bren dentro dela.

 _Não._ Keene silenciosamente admoestou o dragão. _Mais tarde. Quando acabar, você poderá_

 _tê-lo._

A promessa pareceu satisfazer a criatura. Quando Keene virou-se para enfrentar seus ex-amigos, ela sentiu a presença de Andra dentro dela. A energia a enchia. Poder fluía de seu centro. Ela era forte e perigosa. E essas pessoas ousavam ameaçar seu companheiro. A possessividade estranha fez Keene dar um passo a frente e ficar ao lado de Bren. Lado a lado, eles giraram, então seus ombros estavam se tocando e eles podiam ver tudo, menos uma pequena parte atrás deles.

O tigre agachou e começou a rastejar na direção de Bren. Keene enrijeceu.

—Eu o pego. Você se preocupa com os seus dois —.

—Por que você ganha três e fico com dois?—, Perguntou ela.

—Porque eu tenho um dragão há mais tempo que você e porque sou um homem e eu disse isso.

—Oh, nós teremos que conversar sobre essa atitude—, ela reclamou.

Ela não teve a chance de ouvir a resposta de Bren, mas sentiu sua diversão.

Seheth, ainda em forma humana, arremeteu contra ela, seu punho apontado para sua cabeça. O treinamento corpo a corpo que a Liga lhe tinha dado cobrou vida em seu corpo, e foi enfocado pela força do dragão. Ela bateu no braço de Seheth e ouviu um estalo tranquilo quando o osso partiu. O som a surpreendeu em sua posição defensiva. Como foi capaz de quebrar seu braço com um soco? Força do dragão. Sacudindo sua cabeça, ela levantou os olhos quando o urso pulou na sua frente. Keene reagiu, balançando sua perna e plantando seu pé no peito maciço do animal. Com um empurrão agudo, o urso voou para trás, aterrissando nas suas costas. A imagem vislumbrou e o ser humano voltou, caindo com um gemido. Ela olhou em volta. Seheth tentava modificar-se, sabendo que podia mudar para uma criatura que não fosse ferida. Ela cortou seu braço fora e bateu com barulho sua mão na sua cabeça. Ele caiu em um montão na terra.

Ela se ajoelhou, tocando seu pescoço. Seu coração ainda batia forte. Bom. Ela nunca matou sem instrução específica para o fazer e não queria fazer isso pela primeira vez.

—Aaah!—

O grito saiu quando Bren girou em torno dela. O metamorfo humano voou através do ar e bateu na parede de pedra atrás deles. O lobo e o tigre ainda estavam em seus pés. O sangue escorria de arranhões no ombro de Bren das garras do tigre. O tigre e o lobo se separaram até ficar dos dois lados de Bren. Eles pularam, atacando a partir de ângulos opostos. Keene os viu pousar em Bren.

—Não!—

A palavra estourou da sua boca com um rugido terrível, quando o dragão percebeu o ataque ao seu companheiro. Keene teve apenas um segundo para notar o que estava acontecendo antes que sentisse seu corpo explodir e uma nova criatura nascer.

Friamente ciente de que não estava mais no controle e não mais em seu próprio corpo, Keene se sentiu girar para os intrusos. Como se atreviam a ferir seu companheiro? Ela não

sabia a origem da emoção, mas a raiva a consumia. Coletou-a, transformou-a em calor e lançou as chamas.

O fogo começou em sua garganta. Ela ouviu os gritos quando tocou as criaturas mais fracas, mas não se importou. Tudo o que importava era chegar ao seu companheiro. Os corpos se afastaram quando ela se moveu para frente, abrindo caminho com seu fogo. Dor e solidão durante seus anos na Liga adicionaram calor na chama e ela levantou a cabeça, procurando mais para destruir.

—Andra!—

A voz penetrou sua raiva e ela seguiu o som da fonte. Keene sentiu a tensão abrandar quando o dragão viu Bren de pé diante dela. Ela esticou-se e cheirou seu corpo. O sangue de seus atacantes ainda estava sobre ele, mas abaixo ela podia sentir o cheiro morno masculino. Sua língua saiu, acariciando sua coxa. A luta foi esquecida, o dragão de imediato retornou ao seu foco original, Bren. Presa dentro do corpo do dragão, Keene sentia tudo, o desejo esmagador que cantarolava continuamente através de suas veias, o medo que Bren fosse rejeitá-la e mandá-la embora. Ela lambeu mais perto de sua virilha e ele ficou tenso. Keene reconhecia a reação do dragão. Ela pensou que Bren estava se afastando dela e queria gritar com a perda.

Ele colocou a mão no nariz.

—Andra, você está comigo?

 _Meu?_

—Sim—. Sua resposta profunda e grave desencadeou uma reação em Keene.

 _Não._ Ela assumiu o controle dos pensamentos do dragão, instintivamente, expressando a verdade. _Ele não pertence a_ _nós._

A memória da descoberta de sua traição penetrou em sua consciência.

 _Ela não é nada para mim._ As ocas palavras frias eram constantes em seu peito. Ele a mandou embora. Ele não a queria.

O dragão capturou a dor de Keene e multiplicou-a até que ela não podia prendê-la mais. Andra virou a cabeça para trás e uivou. A solidão e o medo cresceu até que ela não podia sentir mais nada. Ela tinha que fugir.

Bren não a queria. Ele a mandou embora.

—Andra?

 _Não é meu!_

O grito petulante, cheio de dor do dragão varreu o último nível de resistência. Ela tinha que sair de lá. Ela se agachou e pulou. Asas poderosas capturaram seu peso e a levaram para o ar.

O grito do animal ecoou nas rochas e Keene deixou o dragão a consumir.

 _Minha!_

Os gritos de Tynan enchiam o pequeno pátio. Mesmo algumas das vítimas de Andra o ouviram porque se retraíram enquanto tentavam rastejar a distância.

A angústia do Dragão encheu seu peito. Bren sentiu o veneno que parecia se infiltrar em seu coração e viu sua companheira voar. Ela era uma bela criatura com escamas púrpura pálido misturado com os verdes que dominavam Nekane.

—Então essa é a mulher que vai ser sua rainha?— Kei disse, saindo por trás do ombro de Bren. Ele não sabia de onde seu pai tinha vindo, mas isso não importa.

—Sim—, Bren disse, pela primeira vez, sentindo uma emoção definitiva. Ele não ia perdê-la.

 _Minha! Foi? Ache ela._

Bren cerrou os dentes. Tentar manter uma conversa com Tynan assaltando sua cabeça estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

—Sua mãe vai amá-la—, continuou Kei, inconscientes da angústia de Tynan. —Basta contar como o dragão de Keene veio em seu salvamento.

—Eu não precisava de auxílio—, o orgulho masculino de Bren exigia uma resposta.

—Eu sei. É por isso que Rainek e eu não interferimos. Mas é melhor sair daqui. Eu acho que eles estão se recuperando do choque de ver um dos seus próprios se transformar em um dragão.

Bren assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu Kei através do pátio até uma parede baixa de rocha. Eles subiram para a montanha e encontraram Rainek a espera, vestido como eles, com uma simples tanga.

—Então, ela já fez a transição?—, Perguntou ele acenando para o céu vazio. —Não é um pouco cedo? Eu achei que demorasse cerca de três semanas.

—E é. Normalmente,— Bren respondeu movendo-se mais dentro nas rochas. —Eu não sei se é porque ela é metamorfo e pode ter outras formas...

—Ou, se sua raiva é tão intensa que trouxe o dragão cedo.

—Certo—. Kei riu.

—Sua mãe provavelmente vai me dizer que as mulheres são apenas mais eficientes do que os homens, por isso não demora tanto tempo para sua transição ocorrer. E ela pode estar certa. Você não vai atrás dela?— O pai perguntou.

—Eu tenho que ir, não é?

—Sim, mas eu daria um pouco de distância. Ela está um pouco chateada.

Bren notou o rastro de risos no tom de seu pai. Ele podia ter achado a diversão irritante se não fossem os gritos de Tynan ecoando através de seus pensamentos. O dragão queria sua companheira de volta. O medo e a ira cresceram dentro dele e teve que se lembrar que eram as emoções de Tynan, não as suas. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda e silenciosamente prometeu procurar Keene. A promessa não fez nada para acalmar o dragão agora em pânico.

—Não a deixe demorar muito —, advertiu Kei. —Ela pode decidir voltar aqui e destruir qualquer um que a tenha machucado.— O lábio superior de Kei subiu e ele balançou a cabeça em desgosto. —Pelo que tenho visto da Liga, até agora, haveria uma abundância de metas para a ira do dragão.

Bren sabia que tinha de encontrá-la, mas resistiu. O dragão dentro dele estava muito forte, muito ferido para ir atrás dela agora.

Rainek e Kei continuaram a falar, mas Bren perdeu o controle de suas palavras. O fogo queimava dentro de seu peito enquanto Tynan se empurrava na forma humana de Bren.

 _Minha. Quero a minha. Faça-a me amar._

O medo abriu caminho no coração de Bren. Ele não podia liberar o dragão agora. Keene estava muito assustada e confusa para entender a necessidade de Tynan possuí-la. Ela iria recuar e Tynan reagiria quando seus instintos o levassem. Bren cerrou os dentes e lutou para conter a criatura dentro dele.

 _Minha. Necessito de minha!_

Bren podia sentir sua força esmorecer. O dragão era muito forte e sua dor muito grande.

 _Minha!_

—Não!— Bren ouviu seu próprio grito quando seu corpo desapareceu.

Capítulo Doze

Keene tremia na escuridão da caverna. Não era frio que a atacava. Na verdade, seu corpo zumbia de calor. Provavelmente, o fogo do dragão. Ela podia ainda se lembrar das chamas pulando em sua boca e os gritos dos metamorfos quando o calor os tinha tocado.

Outro arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

O que ia fazer agora? Ela atacou os outros membros da Liga. Ela nunca poderia voltar.

 _Meu?_

Ela estremeceu com o alto e triste lamento dentro de sua cabeça. O dragão estava gritando a palavra pelo que pareciam horas. Às vezes era um lamentável gemido, às vezes, um grito de raiva.

A criatura parecia saltar entre o desejo e a raiva querendo Bren e odiando-o. A dor crescia em seu corpo e ela se afundou na frustração silenciosa.

Como era possível ficar desperta quando o mundo estava caindo em torno de si?

Ela olhou para seu corpo nu. Suas roupas tinham desaparecido quando tinha feito a mudança para o formato de dragão. Quando finalmente abrandou o pânico do dragão e foi autorizada a retomar sua forma natural, ela estava despida.

Keene apertou os lábios. O dragão era uma parte desta forma, o seu corpo natural. Mas se transformasse em alguém mais, o dragão seria deixado para trás? Sem nunca ter

considerado a filosofia da mudança de forma, ela não sabia a resposta, mas sabia que valia a pena tentar.

Lutando contra a distração da voz de Andra e suas emoções erráticas, Keene criou a imagem de Cissa na cabeça. Das mulheres que tinha sido enquanto estava com Bren, Cissa tinha sido sua favorita.

 _Meu!_

O clamor abalou a imagem mental. Keene cerrou os dentes e começou novamente, tendo mais cuidado do que o habitual para projetar a imagem. Se deixasse algum detalhe fora, ela poderia mudar em algo irreconhecível e, potencialmente, seria incapaz de retornar a sua forma.

Ela queria as emoções de Andra a distância e se concentrou até que a imagem precisa de Cissa encheu o espaço à sua frente. Ela se preparou para a mudança lenta e serviu-se mentalmente para essa forma.

Nada aconteceu.

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou novamente. Mas seu corpo permaneceu estático.

Seu batimento cardíaco acelerou quando as implicações disto a alcançou. Ela não poderia mudar. Ela estava presa para sempre nesta forma. Ela olhou para seu corpo, seus seios muito pequenos, os quadris de menino. Bren tinha sua preferência por mulheres. Ele nunca iria querer ela, não assim. Ele disse que ela poderia ir com ele para seu castelo. Conhecer sua família. Agora, com a mente mais calma e encarando a realidade, ela sabia que era impossível. Ela tinha sido atribuída a equipe que mataria seu pai. Sua família nunca iria recebê-la em sua casa.

O que a deixava sem ter para onde ir. Ela não podia viver numa aldeia, não com o dragão a cargo de partes de sua mente. Ela não podia ir com Bren. Ela não podia voltar para a Liga. Ela estava sozinha para sempre.

Andra gemeu dentro de sua cabeça.

Keene olhou ao redor da caverna. Esta seria sua casa, escondida nas montanhas.

O vento se levantou fora da caverna. O riscar de garras na pedra sussurrou no silêncio. Seu coração pulou no peito instintivamente sabendo que tipo de criatura poderia fazer aquele som.

Um dragão. Bren. Ele veio atrás dela.

Ela olhou na direção da entrada da caverna. Por que estava aqui? Ela sabia de suas conversas apaixonadas com os outros delegados, ele faria qualquer coisa para proteger os dragões. Mesmo vir atrás dela. Ele obviamente estava preocupado com a Andra.

Mas não era o dragão na frente dele agora. Endireitando-se, Keene passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos. Não tendo visto seu próprio reflexo em quase vinte anos, ela arrancou alguns fios para ver a cor. Era marrom. Chato, suave marrom. Consciente da sua nudez e a falta de curvas que possuía, ela deslizou um braço até o seio, observando que ela facilmente cobria seus seios e colocou a mão sobre o ápice das coxas.

Ele a tinha visto nua antes, mas isto era diferente.

Uma sombra cobriu a entrada, bloqueando a luz do entardecer. Keene percebeu que não era Bren. Este era seu dragão.

Andra alardeou sua saudação dentro da cabeça de Keene e o som enfraqueceu seus joelhos.

 _Minha?_

Ela tinha ouvido essa voz antes. Foi... ela tentou se lembrar como Bren tinha chamado seu dragão. Tynan, pensou.

 _Por que não se cobriu?_ A pergunta mental era baixa, quase acusatória.

—Uh-—

Mesmo na penumbra ela podia ver a cintilação do verde em seus olhos negros. Um crepitar verde claro que a fazia lembrar de Bren. Ele estava em algum lugar dentro daquele corpo, mas não parecia estar no controle da besta.

 _Minha para ter_. Tynan afirmou.

Keene balançou a cabeça e recuou. O rosnado profundo do dragão parou sua fuga.

Andra pareceu notar a agitação de Keene e estrondeou seu desafio. Keene respirou fundo tentando conter mentalmente Andra. Ela não conseguia lidar com um dragão, e muito menos com dois e não tinha certeza que as duas criaturas deviam se unir ainda.

 _Eu estou bem. Estamos bem._ Ela acalmou Andra. _Ele não vai nos ferir. Oh, por favor, Deusas, não deixe que ele nos fira._

O suave clique de garras na pedra agora soou alto na caverna de rocha. Ela engoliu, obrigando-se a permanecer imóvel quando sua cabeça se esticou para frente, parando a centímetros do seu pescoço.

 _Minha?_

Ele a cutucou com seu focinho. Keene ganiu e pulou fora, tropeçando num afloramento de pedra. Ela caiu duro em cima da sua bunda e gemeu.

O dragão estava lá, a boca aberta pairando sobre ela.

 _Machucou?_

—Uh, não.— Um pouco assustada e teria um hematoma na bunda, mas iria sobreviver, a queda, pelo menos. Ela não sabia se iria sobreviver ao dragão.

 _Ter você. Preciso de você._

Antes que ela tivesse uma chance para processar essas palavras, uma carícia morna e úmida deslizou até o interior de sua perna. Olhando para o espaço aberto entre as coxas dela, ela viu quando sua língua passou delicadamente através de sua vagina. Keene ofegou pela doce carícia. Ela tinha ouvido falar da sexualidade desenfreada dos dragões e sua fome de fêmeas humanas, mas nunca tinha imaginado isso quando usavam suas vítimas.

Ele a pressionou para frente, obrigando-a a abrir as pernas ou afastá-lo. Ela olhou para os dentes de um branco resplandecente. Eles poderiam a rasgar em pedacinhos com uma mordida.

Por instinto manteve os joelhos fechados.

—Não.

O dragão sacudiu a cabeça para trás por sua rejeição. Fúria e perda caíram sobre ela, emanando de Tynan, captado e ampliado por Andra.

Tynan ficou acima dela, olhando para ela por um longo momento, a dor queimando no fundo negro dos seus olhos. Ele ia matá-la. A dor era muito grande. Ela engasgou, tentando forçar o ar em seus pulmões. Ele abriu a boca e gritou.

Keene se enrolou numa bola, cobrindo a cabeça quando o som abalou as pedras à sua volta. Esperou a dor de sua mordida ou o golpe esmagador de uma pedra caindo.

E ela esperou.

O silêncio a saudou. Ela pôs a cabeça para fora de seu braço. O dragão se foi. Ela sentou-

se.

Ele não tinha ido longe. Tynan estava agachado no canto da caverna, aconchegado

contra a parede, com a cabeça enterrada sob uma asa maciça.

 _Meu?_ A pergunta de Andra saiu como um gemido simpático. Keene ficou parada.

Tynan não a atacou. Ela sentiu sua raiva e sua dor, mas a criatura não a machucou. Ele queria fodê-la. Keene pressionou uma mão espalmada contra o seu estômago.

—Tynan?

Ele não reagiu, exceto para enterrar a cabeça mais embaixo de sua asa. Ela teve a nítida impressão de que ele estava fazendo beicinho.

—Uh, Tynan, me desculpe. Eu estava com medo.— _Pelas deusas ela odiava admitir isso. Medo de mim?_

Ela se aproximou. A caverna não era tão grande que não chegasse ao seu lado em seis passos cautelosos.

—Um pouco—.

Quando se aproximou, Tynan levantou a cabeça. Keene se forçou a permanecer imóvel, mesmo quando ele se inclinou para ela, seu focinho a seis centímetros do seu pescoço.

 _Quero te amar._

—Uh, sim, sobre isso, não tenho certeza-—

Sua língua chicoteou para fora e lavou a ponta do seu seio.

—Oh!— Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. —É só eu não tenho certeza se-—

Ele rodou a ponta sua língua em torno de seu outro mamilo, tornando a apertar ainda

mais.

 _Necessita ter você. Muito prazer._ Ela manteve-se firme quando ele lambeu da barriga para

baixo, provocando o início de seu sexo. _Tocar profundamente dentro de você._

Os traços delicados e palavras sedutoras do dragão enfraqueceram seus joelhos.

 _Deixe-me tê-la._

O apelo sensual lembrava os comandos de Bren. Parecia que seu dragão não era menos exigente.

Era estranho, quando ela deveria estar apavorada, confusa e em pânico, o desejo conseguiu trabalhar a sua maneira em seu corpo.

 _Sim._ O cheiro do seu desejo.

 _Preciso de seu sabor._ Ele acompanhou suas palavras com um carinho longo até o interior de sua perna. Respirando fundo, em algum lugar bem no fundo sabia que estava se ligando a esta criatura com suas ações, ela abaixou-se para o chão de pedra. Desta vez, quando Tynan se moveu sobre ela, o medo não a consumiu. Ela abriu as pernas lentamente, mantendo os joelhos dobrados enquanto se desnudava para o dragão.

Um suave barulho no fundo de seu peito lhe disse que estava satisfeito com sua aquiescência.

Andra parecia ter sumido agora silenciada quando Keene enfrentou Tynan sozinha.

O dragão hesitou por um momento e depois arrastou lentamente sua língua até a sua fenda, como se preparando o lugar. Calor fluiu dentro dela e todos os nervos de seu sexo vieram a vida. O músculo longo e grosso deslizou facilmente em sua passagem. O suspiro de Keene ecoou nas paredes da caverna e voltou para ela. Bren era mais atento durante o seu amor oral, mas esta era uma carícia diferente. Tynan se dirigiu ao interior profundo até que a encheu e sua boca encostou em seu sexo. Ela ficou olhando para a escuridão, espantada com a sensação. Era tão viva e quente, não esticando, mas queimando como pinceladas delicadas nas paredes internas de sua passagem. Ele não impulsionava ou bombeava, apenas deixava a ponta da língua esfregar nela, profundamente dentro de sua vagina.

Ela nunca tinha sentido nada assim. A massagem lenta e constante tensão irradiou de dentro de seu sexo para seu peito, escoando para seus membros, como se seu corpo estivesse sendo estendido e puxado. Não era possível controlá-lo, seus quadris começaram a rebolar, procurando conter o toque do dragão. Tynan roncou seu prazer. O som vibrou contra seu clitóris, o mais leve toque, apenas o suficiente para liberar toda a pressão que ele tinha criado. Keene gritou, arqueando os quadris para cima, pressionando em direção a boca do dragão, silenciosamente implorando por mais. Ele afastou-se, ergueu a cabeça e alardeou seu sucesso.

Keene mal teve tempo de reconhecer o som antes de ele retornar triunfante, mergulhando profundamente dentro dela, um impulso rápido antes de puxar para trás e circular a língua em torno de seu clitóris, renovando as pontas afiadas de necessidade em sua vagina.

A gruta caiu em silêncio, com apenas o som de sua respiração pesada e dura enquanto ele lambia e acariciava a carne. Ele estava por toda parte, enrolado sobre seus sucos, mergulhando em sua abertura, provocando o clitóris. Seu toque era novo, mas estranhamente familiar. A extremidade distante de sua mente ainda era capaz de pensamentos racionais, assim reconhecia o afago de Bren no sexo oral no bordel, mas seu corpo não deixava ela segurar o conceito por muito tempo.

A língua malvada de Tynan se movia através de seu corpo num ritmo aleatório em explorar, lamber, degustar. O desejo que a tinha dominado desde que tinha despertado do transe bateu em seu corpo. Ela gemeu e apertou seus quadris para cima. Ela precisava de mais.

—Tynan.— Choramingou. Seu apelo era suave, mas ele ouviu, dirigindo sua língua para dentro dela, bombeando o interior profundo. Ele recuou e agilmente massageou o clitóris,

enquanto a ponta caia em sua abertura. A carícia gêmea foi demais para ela suportar. Ela arqueou as costas e deixou o clímax chegar.

 _Sim. Mais._

Ela gemeu quando olhou para o dragão, ainda enrolado sobre os fluidos entre suas pernas. Seu corpo estava pairando sobre a satisfação, mas havia ainda uma coisa que ela precisava. Bren.

Andra, felizmente em silêncio enquanto Tynan a amava, acordou com o pensamento de seu companheiro e rosnou sua necessidade por ele.

—Bren—, sussurrou Keene, necessitando ver o homem, enfrentá-lo e tê-lo dentro dela. Tynan recuou, levantando sua boca longe de sua pele. Com uma lambida final, a imagem diante ela começou a mudar. Momentos depois ele foi embora e Bren estava ajoelhado entre as coxas. Ele levantou os olhos lentamente para ela. Verde alternava com preto. Tynan não o tinha liberado. Ela observou, fascinada pela luta, suas próprias necessidades desaparecendo enquanto via Bren. Tensão irradiava de seu corpo. Seus ombros tensos, arqueando sua coluna, ele lutava contra a criatura dentro dele. Suas mãos fechadas em punhos cerrados em suas duras coxas.

Ele puxou uma longa e limpa respiração. Quando olhou para ela, ela podia ver que o homem estava de volta no comando.

—Você se machucou?— Exigiu severamente.

—Não.— Ela acompanhou a negação com uma agitação de sua cabeça.

—Ele não te machucou?

—Tynan? Não.

Uma parte da tensão foi embora, mas a onda descendente dos seus lábios disse-lhe que não estava feliz.

—Você o aceitou então.— Foi uma declaração seca, sem nenhuma dúvida, mas Keene sentiu a necessidade de explicar.

—Não foi de primeira. Eu acho que feri seus sentimentos—. Bren piscou.

—O que?

—Eu o rejeitei no início.

Bren estendeu a mão e agarrou seus ombros. Ele passou as mãos pelo seu corpo, inspecionando o peito, estômago e pernas.

—E ele não a machucou?

—Não. Apenas emburrou—, disse ela com um sorriso irônico. —Por que acha que ele iria me machucar?

Ele abriu a boca. Antes de falar, seus olhos ficaram escuros e Keene poderia dizer que ele estava ouvindo Tynan. Bren balançou a cabeça.

—Eu vou explicar mais tarde.— Ele olhou para seu corpo nu. Ajoelhado entre as coxas abertas dela, seu olhar caiu imediatamente em seu sexo nu.

E tão rapidamente como o desejo tinha se desvanecido dentro dela, ele retornou. Sem falar, moveu-se sobre ela, posicionando seu pênis em sua entrada. Keene sentiu-se perder o controle do corpo que tão recentemente começou a compartilhar.

 _Meu!_ O choro de Andra não foi menos fervoroso do que o de Tynan tinha sido.

Sem palavras específicas, Keene percebeu que Andra não queria ser montada, mas queria montar seu companheiro. Ela precisava dele de costas. Seguindo os instintos do dragão, ela se colocou sobre os ombros de Bren. A força do dragão atravessou seu corpo e seu gentil empurrão o mandou voando pelo ar. Ele aterrissou com um baque e um gemido.

O ar parou na sua garganta como o punho de alguém em volta do pescoço. Keene não podia se mover. O que ela fez? Ela não tinha a intenção de machucá-lo. Lutando para encontrar uma maneira de chamá-lo, ela observou quando ele rolou. A sobrancelha se levantou bruscamente e um meio-sorriso aliviou algumas de suas preocupações. Então ele deitou-se de costas no chão e estendeu a mão.

—Venha a mim—, ordenou.

Andra reagiu antes que Keene pudesse responder. Como se fosse um passageiro em sua própria mente, ela se mexeu por toda a caverna. O dragão não deu a nenhum deles tempo para se preparar. Ela lançou a perna sobre seu quadril e encontrou seu pênis duro esperando por ela. Ela envolveu seus dedos em torno do pênis quente e gemeu. Ele se sentia tão bem dentro dela.

Keene tentou retardar a besta, mas o dragão tinha nada disso. Ela abriu as pernas largas e colocou seu pênis contra sua entrada. A umidade do intenso lamber de Tynan escorria de seu sexo, cobrindo sua mão e seu pênis.

—Coloque-me dentro de você, querida—, insistiu ele. —Deixe-me dentro dessa boceta

doce.

As palavras caíram em seu núcleo e deixou cair a cabeça para trás e gritou, um som

vagamente como a mensagem Tynan de prazer.

Lentamente, ela olhou para o homem debaixo dela. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam na luz fraca da caverna. Ele estava com fome dela, precisava de sua boceta. Poder brotou dentro dela. Sim. _O homem a servirá bem, fornecerá o pênis que precisa, dará prazer quando quiser._

Os pensamentos estranhos passavam por sua cabeça. O dragão criava imagens para acompanhar suas palavras, imagens de Bren, ajoelhando-se diante dela, lambendo sua vagina, ou em pé atrás dela batendo o seu membro nela.

Perdida no nevoeiro de seus próprios desejos e do dragão, Keene reforçou seu domínio sobre seu membro e empurrou a primeira polegada apertada de seu sexo. A cabeça grossa começou a esticá-la quando a encheu. Ela hesitou, deixando a tensão entre eles subir, puxando Andra quando ela teria empurrado tudo.

—Keene, querida, se você não me foder agora, você vai achar nossas posições invertidas.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita por saber que poderia o inspirar a rosnar, comandando a fome de um homem tão poderoso. Ela puxou de volta, trabalhando os primeiros centímetros do seu

pênis dentro dela. Enroscando os dedos em torno de seu pênis, ela segurou-o enquanto o montava, permitindo apenas meio pênis afundar nela. As estocadas rasas trabalhavam na entrada da sua vagina, no mesmo lugar sensível que Tynan lambeu tão ansiosamente.

—Merda, Keene, ponha tudo.— A voz de Bren era dura e áspera. Mas, como o dragão, ela sabia que ele não iria machucá-la. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu, sentindo a alegria junto com o desejo. Ela nunca imaginou que amar pudesse ser assim. Ela levantou-se até que seu pênis quase escorregou para fora de si, então quando afundou, ela puxou sua mão e o levou todo dentro dela. O pênis grosso a encheu, massageando cada centímetro do interior da sua boceta.

E de repente ela não tinha fôlego para rir ou palavras. Andra necessitava empurrar. Ela levantou-se de joelhos e o montou, com golpes muito duros. Bren agarrou seus quadris, puxando-a para baixo enquanto ele socava para cima, precisando ir cada vez mais fundo.

Keene raspou as unhas por baixo de seus ombros. Ele estremeceu e a lançou no chão. A penetração pesada e dura foi o golpe final que ela precisava. Seu grito saiu como um suspiro quando a respiração dela foi roubada. Se manteve quieta, esperando enquanto ele gozava fundo dentro de seu núcleo.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele, sentindo um sorriso bobo nos lábios... e caiu para a

frente.

Bren a capturou quando ela caiu, seu corpo mole, como se a força tivesse sido arrastada

de seus músculos. As contrações lentas de sua boceta continuavam a pulsar ao longo de seu pênis enquanto ela suspirava. Bren rosnou, lutando contra suas próprias necessidades.

—Keene? Você está bem?

—Hum?— Ela se aconchegou contra ele e não parecia inclinada a se mover.

Ela provavelmente precisava dormir, precisava de conforto neste momento, mas Bren tinha seus próprios desejos para satisfazer. Ela o teve, agora ele iria levá-la, ligar seu corpo ao dela, restabelecer sua conexão.

Ele agarrou seus quadris, segurando-a com ele, segurando seu pênis dentro dela, e rolou, colocando-a debaixo dele. Seus olhos se abriram e ele viu como a neblina nebulosa de satisfação sexual se afastava. Ele esperou, preparando-se mentalmente se ela o empurrasse. Ele não sabia se poderia se afastar, se ela o exigisse. O pensamento parou. Tynan não a machucou. Ele conseguiu se controlar. Bren não podia fazer menos. Ele começou a puxar para trás, mas as pernas Keene subiram em torno de sua cintura antes que ele pudesse se mover.

—Mais—, ela exigiu. Um grito de triunfo, semelhante ao grito de Tynan, rastejou na garganta de Bren, mas o esmagou.

Ele agachou-se sobre os joelhos e puxou seus quadris para cima, puxando-a no alto de suas coxas para que pudesse sentir bem fundo, sentir cada centímetro daquela doce boceta segurando-o.

—É minha vez—, ele rosnou e começou a mergulhar dentro dela. Ele não se reteve. Ele deixou que ela tivesse cada palmo, cada pedaço de poder que fluía por seu corpo. Ele bateu nela e ela tomou.

E pediu mais.

—Por favor, goze dentro de mim. Goze em mim —, sussurrou ela, suas palavras ecoando em sua cabeça.

Tynan pairou no limite de sua mente. Os instintos de Bren o empurravam a afastar o dragão por medo dele tomar o controle e magoar Keene, mas então se lembrou de como ela o tinha jogado e montado nele, como se fosse um garanhão criado para seu uso pessoal. Seu corpo era forte, ela tinha o dragão dentro dela. Tynan nunca iria machucá-la.

Lentamente, Bren deixou o dragão em sua cabeça, divertindo-se com o triunfo de Tynan enquanto fodia ela. Cada impulso o levava através do aperto da sua boceta. Ele perdeu a noção do tempo, todo o seu mundo se concentrou entre suas pernas. Ele estava vagamente consciente de seus calcanhares em torno de suas costas, puxando-o mais duro e mais profundo. E ele fez seu melhor para satisfazer seus desejos.

 _Meu._

Ele levantou sua cabeça e viu Keene. Não tinha sido a voz de Tynan. Era Andra, o reivindicando... e ele teve que responder.

—Sim—, ele sussurrou, sabendo que as palavras eram verdadeiras.

Keene olhou fixamente para o teto da caverna escura e imaginou porque podia ver tão claramente. Pelo certo ela não deveria ser capaz de ver além de alguns pés, mas cada rocha e fenda estava clara. Os sentidos do dragão estavam crescendo dentro dela. Ainda assim e em silêncio, olhou ao redor da caverna. Suas previsões de passar sua vida num lugar como este pareciam menos terríveis com Bren ao lado dela. Na verdade em cima dela.

Ele se moveu em cima dela como um pacote vazio após ter gozado pela terceira vez. Ela sorriu, acariciou a parte traseira de sua cabeça com a ponta dos dedos e suspirou. Ele olhou para cima.

—O que foi?

—Eu só estava pensando.

—Sobre...—, ele incentivou.

—O que vai acontecer agora? Nós não podemos ficar aqui para sempre.— Seu estômago roncou como se concordasse.

Bren sentou-se, desconectando seus corpos. Os dois gemeram quando seu pau escorregou fora dela, mas por acordo tácito ignorou a tentação de mais.

—Eu pensei que já estava resolvido. Você vem comigo. Para minha família. Ela balançou a cabeça.

—Essa é uma oferta tentadora, mas eu tentei matar seu pai. Duvido que sua família me receba de braços abertos.

Ele fez uma careta.

—Você ficaria surpresa. Eles querem que você venha. E é o melhor. Seu dragão será difícil de segurar por um tempo e será sábio se eu estiver por perto.

Tudo fez mais sentido agora.

—Bom Príncipe Bren, sempre pensando no que é melhor, o que é bom para seu reino e bom para os dragões do mundo.— Ela se empurrou para cima e virou o rosto para ele. —E o que você quer? Você vai levar uma mulher que odeia, porque é melhor para o meu dragão? O mundo não funciona assim.

—Eu não odeio você.

—Não minta para mim, Bren. Eu vi isso em seus olhos quando você me mandou embora.

—Não foi ódio, foi dor. Traição. Eu não sei.— Ele jogou as mãos para cima e pôs-se, lentamente, a medir o comprimento da caverna. Ele sabia que precisava falar sobre isso, mas não sabia o que dizer. Como explicar seus sentimentos quando ele mesmo não os entendia. Tynan permaneceu notavelmente silencioso. —Eu vou ser honesto, eu não sei o que sinto por você. Eu desejo você. Eu quero você... mas eu não a conheço bem o suficiente para afirmar que te amo. Meu irmão, você se encontrou com ele, caiu de amores por sua mulher em menos de três dias. Eu não sou capaz disso. Eu nunca esperei ter uma esposa como nunca esperei aceitar a mulher que Tynan escolhesse. Eu não podia arriscar.— Poderia dizer que ela queria perguntar por que, mas não fez uma pausa longa o suficiente para deixá-la o interromper. — Mas agora eu me encontro incapaz e pouco disposto a deixá-la ir embora.

—Mas...

—Por favor. Volte para o castelo comigo. Conheça minha família. Conheça a mim. E deixe-me conhecê-la. Eu sempre temi o que aconteceria quando Tynan escolhesse uma mulher. Eu sabia que o dragão tinha tanto poder que uma mulher frágil e delicada poderia facilmente ser destruída—.

—Eu não sou frágil e delicada—, Keene o corrigiu e Bren teve que sorrir.

—Eu sei. Talvez seja por isso que estou disposto a tentar. Eu só sei que se você me deixar, não será só Tynan que vai sentir sua perda.— Ele olhou diretamente para ela, esperando que um de seus argumentos a convencesse. Tudo o que ele disse era verdade. Suas emoções estavam uma bagunça dentro de seu peito, mas um sentimento estava crescendo mais alto do que todos os outros, ele não podia perdê-la.

Ele sabia que ela não tinha muitas opções neste momento. Ele iria trabalhar em convencê-la. Ele a puxou em direção à entrada. À medida que entravam na raia de sol entrando na gruta, ele percebeu que estava pensando nisso como uma relação permanente. Ele havia feito isso. Ele aceitou a companheira do dragão. Ele não sabia o que ia acontecer, mas sabia que precisava de Keene com ele. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão.

—Vamos para casa.

Ela olhou para a palma da mão aberta. Após um longo momento, se aproximou até tocar os dedos magros.

O medo que ele sequer tinha reconhecido desvaneceu-se quando ela se adiantou e apertou seu corpo no dele. Ela o estava aceitando.

Ele encontrou sua companheira.

Capítulo Treze

Keene olhou a mesa e fez o melhor para não ficar de boca aberta.

—Eu ganhei.— O som era mais um suspiro que um grito triunfante, mas funcionou. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou Bren. Nos seis meses desde que veio para o Castelo com ele, ela se tornou aficionada por suas batalhas de xadrez tri-níveis diárias. Ela havia aprendido muito sobre ele... Mas nunca tinha vencido. —Eu venci—.

Bren não levantou os olhos por um instante. Quase como se não pudesse acreditar.

Keene jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. E riu. Ela pôs os pés no chão e riu até que ficou fraca. Finalmente, sentou-se ereta.

Ela poderia ter se sentido culpada sobre seu regozijo se não tivesse visto o piscar preto nos seus olhos. Tynan estava, obviamente, satisfeito. Isso era o resultado de jogar xadrez tri- nível de topless. Ela deveria ter tentado a técnica meses atrás. Talvez não tivesse perdido todos os outros jogos.

—Eu venci—, repetiu.

—Está enganada—, ele olhou fixamente para seu peito.

—Você já jogou sem sua camisa muitas vezes.

—Isso é diferente.

Keene sorriu com o tom justo de Bren. Ele sempre assumia essa atitude arrogante quando estava perdendo uma luta. Era apenas uma das muitas facetas de sua personalidade que ela aprendeu a apreciar, o caminho para seu sucesso protegendo os dragões através das terras. Sua natureza grave era pontuada por um estranho senso de humor. E seu desejo, ela não podia esquecer isso. O desejo do dragão por ela não tinha diminuído, nem o de Andra por Bren.

Tiana havia sugerido que jogasse de topless quando Keene se queixou que Bren sempre a vencia. Tiana havia jurado que seria suficiente para distrair Bren... e tinha funcionado. Keene ainda não entendia isso. Depois de seis meses, ela se adaptou a ver seu corpo e seu rosto no espelho. Ela sabia que Tynan a desejava. Bren... Ela não sabia. Será que sua luxúria pertencia exclusivamente ao dragão?

Sabendo-se que ele ainda a olhava e amando seus olhos nela, ela se recostou na cadeira e esticou os braços acima da cabeça.

—Hmmm, é incrível como é bom ganhar.— Ela olhou para ele. —Agora, meu prêmio...

—Bem, então...

Ele colocou as mãos sobre os braços da sua cadeira e começou a se levantar. O olhar sensual em seus olhos dizia que se colocaria a seus pés, ele seria dela e a manhã seria gasta na cama. Não que essa ideia não tivesse mérito, mas ela queria um prêmio muito especial.

—Não—, disse ela, pulando da cadeira e longe da mesa. —Eu quero meu prêmio hoje a noite—.

Ele sentou-se e a olhou. Ela podia ver seus olhos verdes, brilhantes e brilhando com fome, enquanto olhava seus seios. Ela sabia que só de ver ele estava imaginando chupar seus mamilos, mordendo os picos apertados. Seus mamilos se apertaram e picaram. Bren lambeu os beiços.

—Sim, farão parte do prêmio. Agora, deve ir fazer seu trabalho, mas você pode querer descansar.

Bren se levantou, começou a se afastar e depois voltou.

—O prêmio vai exigir meu repouso?

Usando o sorriso perverso que aprendeu com ele, ela concordou.

—Eu vou ter certeza que meu secretário não colocou nada muito extenuante na minha agenda.

—Faça isso—.

Ela esperou que ele passasse os dedos pelos cabelos e colocasse o gibão de veludo pesado que usava quando conduzia os negócios do rei.

Ele virou-se para a porta e parou, retornando ao seu lado. Ele inclinou-se e colocou um rápido beijo em seus lábios.

—Tenha um bom dia—, ela sussurrou.

—Tome cuidado,— ele respondeu.

Era o que dizia a cada manhã quando saia, mas a maneira como o disse a fez tremer com necessidade. O tom era baixo e escuro, com apenas um toque de aviso. Como se estivesse avisando para não entrar em qualquer perigo. Keene sorriu às suas costas.

Ela vestiu sua camisa, dobrando as pontas no topo de suas calças macias. A família de Bren a tinha aceitado. Eles haviam rejeitado as desculpas de Keene por tentar matar Kei como desnecessária. Sua mãe, em especial a fez sentir bem-vinda. Keene havia aprendido, por meio de experiências e falando com Lorran e Kei, a adaptar-se a presença de Andra. Ela se via gostando do dragão.

Sua vida era tão diferente agora. No início ela não sabia o que fazer, mas depois Lorran havia assumido o controle e dado a ela lições sobre sua parte dragão. E aos poucos, foi dando tarefas ao redor do castelo. Apesar de não haver nenhuma ligação formal entre Bren e ela, sua família a tratava como nora. Era sua família, com todas as provações e alegrias.

Ela acabou de se vestir e afofou seu cabelo. Ela tinha tentado deixá-lo crescer por algum tempo, percebendo a admiração de Rainek pelos cabelos longos de Tiana, mas caiam em seus olhos e exigiam muito esforço. A solução final veio quando Bren a viu tirando os cabelos do rosto e perguntou por que apenas não os cortava. O conceito de ter uma escolha sobre sua

aparência era fascinante para ela. Nunca antes se importou. Ela tinha passado tão pouco tempo nessa forma que nunca ficou preocupada.

Ela passou a tesoura nele naquela noite. Tiana a ajudou a consertar sua bagunça irregular na manhã seguinte.

Alguns momentos após Bren partir, Keene vagou pelo corredor e encontrou Lorran no pequeno salão onde normalmente almoçavam. Ela se juntava a Lorran quase todas as manhãs para o café da manhã, gastando o tempo na aprendizagem sobre dragões e conhecendo a rainha.

Era estranho. Ela passou a maior parte de sua vida sozinha. Mesmo após a Liga de Metamorfos a tomar, ela tinha passado muito de seu tempo consigo mesma. Não era bom se apegar à pessoas, a Liga pregava. Interfere na conclusão bem sucedida das missões. Keene sabia disso por experiência.

Mas aqui, ela raramente estava sozinha, a menos que especificamente buscasse a solidão. E mesmo assim Andra estava sempre lá.

—Bom dia, Majestade.— Keene curvou-se formalmente. Mesmo Lorran insistindo num relacionamento descontraído, Keene a cumprimentava todas as manhãs como convinha sua classificação.

—Bom dia—. Lorran olhou para cima de seus papéis e sorriu em boas-vindas. Ela observou Keene por um momento e depois apertou os olhos. —Você parece decididamente alegre esta manhã.

—Eu venci seu filho no xadrez tri-nível pela primeira vez.

—Como fez isso? Ele é um jogador brilhante.

—Joguei de topless—.

—Ah.— Lorran assentiu. —Se ele for como seu pai teve sorte por terminar o jogo.

—Joguei com seu espírito competitivo cada vez que tentou se mover na minha direção. Lorran riu.

—Qual é seu prêmio? Eu não posso imaginar que não obtenha algum tipo de benefício de Ben—.

—Eu tenho algo em mente—, Keene riu em resposta. Ela não tinha intenção de dizer a rainha que planejava amarrar seu filho na cama e usar seu corpo como brinquedo pessoal toda a noite.

Lorran estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão de Keene.

—Estou tão feliz Bren a encontrou e teve o bom senso de reconhecer seus sentimentos por você.

Resistindo ao impulso de se afastar, Keene sentiu por sua vez os dedos frios. Ela não ficava confortável falando sobre Bren e emoções. Eles tinham paixão e uma amizade crescente. Se houvesse mais, ela não estava pronta para examinar muito de perto. Ela não queria ficar desapontada. Ela sabia que sentia algo por Bren e era diferente de qualquer outra coisa que já tinha experimentado, mas era assustador e estranhamente poderoso.

Era uma reminiscência das emoções que sentia quando criança, antes que fosse para a Liga. Quando sua mãe a amou. Não que os sentimentos de Keene para Bren chegassem perto de maternos, mas era a confiança que ela sentia com sua presença. Ele estaria lá para ela.

Ela só esperava que ficasse satisfeito com sua surpresa.

—Sim, uhm, obrigado. Preciso reunir algumas coisas para esta noite.— Ela sentiu suas bochechas quentes como se Lorran pudesse ver dentro de sua cabeça. O brilho nos olhos da rainha deixou Keene saber que ela aprovava. Keene sorriu e saiu. Ela tinha que encontrar Tiana. Apesar da aparência delicada da mulher, se alguém sabia onde encontrar correntes fortes o suficiente para amarrar um dragão em sua cama, seria ela.

Keene se apressou pelos corredores até os aposentos que Tiana e Rainek compartilhavam. Bateu na primeira porta e esperou. Se Rainek ainda estivesse por perto, seriam necessários alguns minutos para qualquer resposta. Keene encostou no batente da porta e esperou. Finalmente, a porta se abriu e uma muito grávida, lavada e desarrumada Tiana sorriu para ela.

Quando se conheceram, Keene não seria capaz de dizer que Tiana estava grávida.

Agora não havia dúvida que ela ia dar à luz a qualquer momento.

—Bom dia—, Tiana cumprimentou.

—Estou interrompendo?

—Nada importante—.

—Eu me ofendi!— Rainek gritou de algum lugar no quarto. —Se quiser me dar um pouco de tempo eu poderei tornar muito importante.

Tiana revirou os olhos.

—Você precisa tomar o trem—, ela falou por cima do ombro. —E eu preciso falar com minha amiga.— Ela agarrou a mão de Keene e a puxou para dentro.

Rainek estava no centro do quarto, uma toalha enrolada na cintura e um olhar ameaçador no rosto. Keene apenas sorriu. Rainek era um homem bonito. Não tão atraente quanto Bren, é claro, mas ainda assim bonito. Ela admirava as longas madeixas de Rainek, mas adorava acariciar o cabelo curto de Bren e ver o calor em seus sedutores olhos verdes.

Rainek resmungou, mas marchou para o banheiro. Tiana riu quando a porta fechou.

—É bom ele esperar. A antecipação faz com que seja muito mais doce.— Ela sorriu e levou Keene para a sala. Ela segurou na mão de Keene o tempo todo. Keene suspeitava que Tiana ficava emocionada ao tocar Keene e não machucá-la. Por ser uma bruxa de fogo, as mãos de Tiana queimavam a maioria das coisas, mas a afinidade do dragão com o fogo fez Keene imune. —Então, o que trouxe você aqui tão cedo? Eu acho que uma briga com Bren, mas você não está chateada o suficiente.

—Uh, não. Nenhuma briga. Segui seu conselho e joguei de topless—.

—E ganhou?

—Sim. Ele achou muito difícil se concentrar.

—Eu não tenho dúvida de que o fez. Keene balançou a cabeça.

—Eu não entendo isto muito bem. Eu não sou muito bem dotada.— Ela acenou uma mão casual para os seios.

—Não importa. Pertence a você e isso é o que o torna tão atraente.

Keene sorriu. Era estranho confiar em Tiana. Na Liga nunca teve namorados ou segredos compartilhados.

—Eu vou dizer a ele esta noite. Os olhos de Tiana se arregalaram.

—Como acha que ele vai reagir?

—Eu não sei—.

—Você não precisa se preocupar—, Tiana riu. —Ele ama você. Nada mais importa—.

Keene não sabia como reagir. Lorran e Tiana, ambas pareciam pensar que Bren tinha sentimentos por ela, mas não estava certa e suas próprias emoções eram demasiado novas para correr o risco de revelá-las.

—Bem, eu só quero ter certeza que esteja preso quando disser a ele. Você sabe onde posso conseguir correntes?

Oito horas depois, Keene olhou para seu amante nu, os braços amarrados acima da cabeça, acorrentado à parede acima de sua cama. Ela tinha razão. Tiana sabia onde encontrar correntes e algemas que prenderiam Bren.

Estava nu e deslumbrante diante dela. Keene sentia o calor começar profundamente dentro de seu sexo.

—Querida, eu posso cheirar sua necessidade—, ele sussurrou. A luz fraca das velas era suficiente para destacar o desejo em seus olhos. —Não me faça esperar tanto.

Ela olhou para seu pau, duro e orgulhoso, pronto para montar.

 _Meu_. Os gritos de Andra já não eram pedidos desesperados. O dragão temia que Bren a deixasse e exigia sua atenção quando queria. E ela o queria agora.

Keene rastejou por cima da cama e se ajoelhou ao lado dele.

—Eu tenho uma surpresa para você—, disse ela. Seus olhos ficaram apertados.

—Uma surpresa boa?

—Depende.— Antes que ele pudesse fazer mais perguntas, ela fechou os olhos e deixou seu corpo mudar. Ela sentia os cabelos e os seios crescerem, os ombros encolhendo. Quando abriu os olhos, olhava para Bren através dos olhos de Cissa.

—Você pode mudar.

Ele não parecia contente. Ela concordou.

—Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?

Ela piscou, confusa com a raiva subjacente em suas palavras.

—Eu não entendo.

—Quanto tempo você tem mudado sem me dizer? Isto obviamente não é a primeira vez que você faz.— Ele puxou as correntes e Keene ficou feliz por ter pensado em prendê-lo.

—Eu tenho praticado há alguns meses—. Dor povoou seu coração.

—Por quê?

Ela tinha imaginado que ele não ficaria feliz, mas não esperava a raiva definitiva.

—O que você quer dizer por quê? Porque é isso que eu sou. Eu sou um metamorfo—, ela respondeu com ira igual.

—Não é mais.— Sua voz era baixa e ela podia detectar vestígios de Tynan nele. Ela suspirou.

—Bren, eu serei sempre um metamorfo.— Ela saiu da cama. A noite sedutora de amor com Bren acabou. Ela se virou e se afastou, tropeçando, pois as pernas curtas de Cissa não a levavam onde queria ir a cada passo.

Quando se afastou, reconheceu a perda a esmagando. Em algum lugar bem no fundo esperava que ele ficasse feliz, emocionado mesmo, que tivesse recuperado a capacidade de mudar. Mas obviamente Bren não queria ser lembrado desta parte de sua vida.

Fungando para segurar as lágrimas que se recusou a derramar, ela caminhou até a entrada do jardim. A lua estava cheia. Havia uma abundância de luz. Ela podia voar com segurança.

Ela respirou fundo, preparando a mudança de volta para seu próprio corpo antes de se refugiar na forma de Andra. A fenda de pedra e o tilintar de correntes ecoou do outro lado da sala. Ela pulou a tempo de ver Bren empurrando as correntes presas na parede. Pedaços de rocha explodiram e se espalharam pela cama. Uma vez livre da parede, ele desengatou as algemas em torno de seus pulsos. Por um momento, ela viu o negro enchendo seus olhos, mas desapareceu quando ele rastejou para fora da cama e saiu na direção dela.

Isso não era um dragão puto... Isto era um humano puto e ele estava vindo para ela.

—Bren?— Ela odiava o som de sua voz hesitante ou o fato de dar um passo atrás. Ela não tinha medo dele. Ele parecia um pouco intimidante, nu e poderoso quando chegou a poucos passos na frente dela.

—Você não vai sair.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar. Ele não podia impedi-la de voar. Ela era parte dragão e o animal precisava dessa liberdade.

—Você não vai voltar.

A voz baixa e gutural ressoou em seu peito e ela ouviu a dor sob suas palavras.

—Voltar? Voltar para onde?

—Você não vai voltar para a Liga. Mesmo se você pensou que poderia deixar Tynan solto, você realmente acha que eu iria deixá-la ir?

Keene sentiu a boca abrir. Bren pensou que ela pretendia deixá-lo? É por isso que ele estava chateado. Ela não conseguiu encontrar a respiração por um momento. Como poderia pensar que iria deixá-lo?

—Eu não vou a lugar nenhum—.

—Vou trancar as portas, se for preciso. Ele claramente não a estava ouvindo.

—Não, realmente, Bren, não tenho intenção de voltar para a Liga.— Ela riu. —Por que eu iria voltar para lá? Aqui eu tenho uma família, eu tenho um propósito.— Fez uma pausa. — Eu tenho você.

Ele colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros. Keene olhou para cima da altura diminuta de Cissa. Mesmo de tão longe ela podia ver sua dor.

—Então por que você reaprendeu a mudar?

—É o que eu sou. Apenas pareceu natural fazer isso.— Ela deu de ombros. O movimento parecia tão jovem e inseguro, nada a ver com a mulher com quem tinha vivido durante os últimos seis meses. —Além disso, eu achei que você ia achar interessante ter diferentes mulheres para foder, você sabe, mulheres com seios de verdade—.

Tynan se juntou a ele em seu rosnar descontente. Ele pensou que tinha mostrado, a cada vez que tinham feito amor, que ele gostava, adorava, amava o corpo dela. Mas obviamente não tinha sido suficientemente específico.

—Precisamos esclarecer isso de uma vez por todas. Mude de volta.— Sem olhar para ver se ela o obedecia, ele agarrou a mão dela e a puxou pelo chão, parando quando estavam na frente do espelho. Ela olhou para ele com perguntas em seus olhos.

—Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa e depois que eu o fizer, se você ainda quiser ter esta forma, ou qualquer outra, vou ter o prazer de foder você até que nenhum de nós possa andar.

Keene engoliu e voltou para sua verdadeira forma. Os seios fartos encolheram para os montes pequenos que ele lambia e chupava com tanta frequência. Seus mamilos imediatamente endureceram e Bren sentiu água na boca. Ele se obrigou a recuar. Isso seria depois. Agora, ele precisava mostrar a ela a mulher que ele via.

Quando ela estava completa, ela ergueu os olhos.

—Bom, agora venha aqui.— Pegou seu cotovelo e a virou.

—Bren, isso não é necessário. Eu aceito que você gosta do meu corpo.

—Não, eu não acho que você aceita.— Levantou-a na frente do espelho de corpo inteiro e, em seguida, parou atrás dela.

—Olhe para si mesma.

—Eu olho. Bren, está tudo bem. Eu-—

—Não, Keene, você viu a si mesma através de seus olhos. Agora, eu quero que você veja o que eu vejo.— Ele passou a mão no seu quadril e colocou a boca ao lado de sua orelha. — Abra as pernas um pouco, querida, você sabe como eu gosto de ver uma sugestão de sua bonita vagina.— Keene gemia baixinho. Era quase impossível resistir quando ele falava assim.

A atmosfera na sala mudou. A sedução tinha retornado, somente que ela era a única a ser seduzida. Ela moveu o pé alguns centímetros para fora, abrindo o espaço entre as pernas. Ele deslizou a mão por sua barriga e tocou seu sexo.

—Isso. Você sabe como eu amo olhar para você.

Ela concordou. Ele passava horas acariciando seu corpo, observando seu movimento por toda a sua pele combinando os dois sentidos.

—Agora olha no espelho e veja o que eu vejo.— Ele beijou seu pescoço, em seguida, olhou no espelho, capturando o olhar no seu. —Eu não preciso de um corpo diferente. Eu amo você. Eu gosto de foder com suas pernas longas. Adoro senti-las envolvidas em torno de minha cintura e me segurando dentro de você como se você nunca quisesse que eu saísse.— Sua respiração provocava sua pele. —Isso é o que você sente, não é?— Ela balançou a cabeça, também sem fôlego para falar. —E quando você montar meu pau. Tão forte e poderosa.— Ele arrastou a mão para baixo de sua coxa, deslizando os dedos no breve espaço entre as pernas. Ela deixou os olhos descerem e viu o caminho de seus dedos em sua pele. Enquanto falava, ele esfregava seu pênis lentamente ao longo do vinco de seu traseiro. —E eu amo sua bunda. Eu já disse o quanto eu amo sua bunda?— Ela balançou a cabeça. —Eu deveria ter feito. É perfeita. Ela se encaixa nas minhas mãos, como se fosse feita para elas.— A palma de sua mão fechou em concha em seu traseiro. —E eu adoro a forma como ele se aperta contra mim quando eu a pego por trás. Você é tão forte. Você bate duro contra mim, me querendo mais profundo.

Keene olhou e viu o rubor nas suas faces.

—Oh, querida não. Não fique constrangida. Eu amo isto.— Ele segurou seus quadris, puxando-a de volta contra ele. Sua boca quente contra seu pescoço. —Eu adoro estar dentro de você. Você não gosta de sentir meu pênis em você? Meu corpo sobre o seu?

—Sim—, ela suspirou, deixando cair a cabeça de volta contra o seu ombro.

—Não, não, não. Nós não acabamos. Além de todas as outras partes do seu corpo delicioso, deixe-me mostrar-lhe seus seios.

Ela manteve os olhos fechados.

—Eu já os vi.

—Abra seus olhos, querida. Deixe-me mostrar.— O comando sensual não permitia qualquer hesitação. —Você tem seios pequenos.

—Bren-—

—Shh.— Suas mãos deixaram rastros gêmeos de calor quando afagaram sua pele para cobrir os seios. —Pequenos e deliciosos.— Ele os apertou delicadamente. —E sensíveis.— Ele circundou as palmas das mãos sobre os seios, tornando a apertar ainda mais. Ele colocou os lábios na sua orelha. —Gosto de senti-los na minha boca. Eles estalam para fora, como se não pudessem esperar para eu chupá-los. E você grita tão alto quando eu faço. Você ama sentir meus lábios em você.

—Sim—, ela suspirou, rebolando os quadris para trás de encontro a ele, movendo-se no ritmo de seus círculos lentos.

—E você sabe como eu amo sua boceta.— Sentiu os joelhos tremerem. —Como me leva fundo e como você me abraça. É a única boceta que eu quero. Ela foi feita para mim. Só para mim—.

Ele parecia ter satisfação no fato de que tinha sido seu único amante nesta forma. A posse do homem era igual a do dragão.

—Olhe para si mesma, Keene.

Desejo percorria seu corpo. O calor de sua pele aquecia sua carne. Ela olhou para o espelho. Era seu corpo, o mesmo que ela se forçou a aceitar. Mas de alguma forma era diferente. Os picos dos seios pressionados para frente e como se ver a carne não fosse suficiente, ela sentiu a boca de Bren sugando e mordiscando. Ela olhou para baixo. Suas pernas já não pareciam finas, mas elegantes e poderosas. A umidade na parte interna das coxas brilhavam à luz das velas pálidas.

Ela sentiu Bren se afastar, mas não se moveu. Era assim que a via, uma criatura forte, sensual.

Esta era quem ela era.

Ela virou lentamente, esperando encontrar Bren nas proximidades. Em vez disso, ele estava deitado em sua cama, com os braços acima da cabeça, mas não amarrado. Ele segurava a cabeceira e Keene sabia que não sairia da posição até que ela mandasse. Sua força o manteria lá mais tempo do que qualquer corrente.

A confiança que ela nunca tinha sentido na sua forma afluíram através de seu corpo. Ele a amava desta forma, amava foder seu corpo. Ela caminhou de volta para a cama. Seu pênis ainda estava grosso e duro. Keene lambeu os lábios. Ela iria recompensá-lo mais tarde. Mas primeiro, precisava senti-lo dentro dela. Ela arrastou-se ao lado dele. Pedaços de rocha estavam espalhados em torno da cabeça de Bren. Ela afastou alguns dos pedaços maiores e sorriu.

—Eu estou pronta para meu prêmio agora—, ela sussurrou.

—Eu estou pronto para atendê-la.

A luz brilhava em seus olhos e Keene sabia que este era o lugar onde ela pertencia.

Neste corpo com esse homem.

Horas depois, Keene e Bren rolaram para trás e ela sorriu. Ele a serviu muito bem. Tão bem, que mesmo Andra estava saciada. Contentamento inchava dentro dela. Era isto. Ela podia ser feliz com esta vida.

—Eu acho que devemos casar.

Keene estalou os olhos abertos e olhou para cima. Bren tinha se apoiado num cotovelo e estava acima dela.

—Quê?— O choque de seu anúncio rapidamente deu lugar ao medo e prazer. Ele queria casar com ela. Será que isso queria dizer que a amava?

—Eu acho que deveríamos casar. É óbvio que Tynan não vai deixar você ir e eu duvido que Andra permita isso.

A esperança momentânea desapareceu. Bren só cedia aos desejos de seus dragões.

—Eu não sei, Bren-— Ele balançou a cabeça.

—Será ótimo. Vou perguntar outra vez dentro de poucos meses. É muito cedo e sei que você provavelmente não está certa de seus sentimentos agora.

Ele começou a deitar de volta, mas Keene o deteve.

—Espere. Meus sentimentos? Eu estou bem ciente de meus sentimentos.— Ela respirou fundo. —São seus sentimento que eu não tenho certeza.

—Meus sentimentos?

—Sim. Você quer casar comigo por causa de Tynan, ou por... outra coisa.

Bren estremeceu. Tynan o incitou a cair sobre ela, os vincular com paixão, mas Bren o conteve. Estava tão acostumado com o amor físico entre eles, que tinha esquecido que ela pudesse querer ouvir as palavras dele.

—Eu acho que eu não fiz um bom trabalho quanto a isso, não?— Ele rolou e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Tomando a mão dela, levou-a à boca. —Você gostaria de casar comigo, Keene?— Ela abriu a boca para dizer que não precisava de um pedido formal, ela precisava de seu amor. Ela não teve chance de falar. —Eu amo você, você, como você é. Eu confio em você e quero passar minha vida com você e Andra—.

Os olhos dela tremeram com a ameaça de lágrimas e pela primeira vez ela não tentou escondê-las.

—Sim—.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para frente, colocando um beijo suave em seus lábios.

—Bem-vinda à família, princesa Keene.

Ela o empurrou longe e olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados de pânico.

—Princesa?

—Sim, é isso o que acontece quando você se casa com um príncipe. Você se torna uma princesa.

—M-mas eu não sei nada sobre ser uma princesa—.

Estendeu-se ao lado dela e a puxou contra ele, compartilhando seu calor.

—Não se preocupe, você vai aprender—.

Lentamente, ela relaxou em seu corpo, mas ele quase podia ouvir o giro frenético dos seus pensamentos. Bren sorriu na escuridão e decidiu que agora não era o momento de recordar que um dia ela seria rainha.

 **Epílogo**

Keene entrou em seus aposentos e, lentamente, desabotoou seu colete. Quando as abas se soltaram ela suspirou. E ela pensava que ser uma mercenária era desgastante. Ela revirou os ombros para trás, tentando soltar a tensão do pescoço. Tinha sido um dia passado na biblioteca com Lorran pesquisando lendas de dragão. Alguns documentos antigos haviam caído nas mãos da rainha e ela pediu ajuda para Keene em decifrar o texto quase apagado.

Agora suas costas, pescoço e olhos doíam. Andra rosnou fazendo seus desejos conhecidos. O som podia significar apenas uma coisa. O dragão queria voar ou queria Bren. Bren não estava disponível.

Não querendo perder o outro par de calças de couro para o dragão, Keene desamarrou suas calças e as puxou, deixando-as cair nas costas de uma cadeira. O ar fresco em toda a pele foi um lembrete incômodo que estaria dormindo sozinha outra vez esta noite.

Tinha sido uma longa semana desde Bren a tinha deixado. Os efeitos desagradáveis de sua missão afrouxou seu espírito um pouco. A irmã de Bren, Kayla, desapareceu, ela aparentemente desapareceu do mundo. Ela estava viajando quando seu comboio foi atacado. A família estava preocupada, mas esperançosa. Kayla tinha seu dragão para protegê-la. Quando chegaram os relatos de uma mulher que correspondia à descrição de Kayla, no sul, Bren tinha ido investigar. Até agora, nada havia sido descoberto. Keene sentia a perda por ter-se tornado amiga de ambas as cunhadas, mas agarrava-se à esperança de que Kayla estivesse ilesa.

Se Andra ainda não estivesse tão volátil, Keene teria ido com ele. Mas seu dragão era invocado e não podia ser contido se alguém ameaçasse Bren. Os instintos protetores de Andra eram fortes, mas ela não era conseguia distinguir entre um perigo verdadeiro e uma provocação brincalhona.

Keene sabia que ela não era muito melhor. Era incrível como suas vidas se entrelaçaram. Não só seus dragões e seus desejos. Quando ele saia, e isso era muitas vezes, ela perdia seu corpo, mas também sentia falta dele. As horas que passavam juntos, conversando e trabalhando eram preciosas para ela. Ela não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ele.

Seu mundo tinha mudado completamente desde o casamento com Bren. Ela ganhou uma família e, mais importante, ela descobriu quem ela era. Sem a fachada da mudança, ela teve que aprender a ser ela mesma. Ela sorriu para si mesma. Bren gostava dela também. Parecia que os instintos de Tynan sobre sua compatibilidade tinham sido acertados.

Mais havia mudado sua vida. Ela era uma princesa, reverenciada e servida no que precisasse. Era uma estranha situação para uma guerreira.

A Liga havia desaparecido de sua existência. Ela ainda mudava em algumas ocasiões, mas mais pela prática do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela ainda fazia amor com Bren em outras formas. Confiante de que Bren preferia seu corpo como era, ela ocasionalmente se transformava em Cissa ou Vixi como uma forma de zombar de Bren. Ele amava os olhos arregalados e inocentes de Cissa e a bunda de Vixi. Ele a amava muito e bem naquelas noites. Ela sorriu. Ele a amava muito e bem na maioria das noites. A lembrança rastejou em seu sexo e ela gemeu. Bren não estaria em casa durante dias. Ela não sabia como iria sobreviver.

Ela sentia sua falta, ela o amava. E ela o queria de volta esta noite.

Ela respirou profundamente, preparando outro suspiro. O perfume masculino de Bren encheu a cabeça dela. Ele estava de volta! Ela correu através da sala de estar no quarto de dormir.

Lá estava ele, alto e lindo. Ela lambeu os lábios, querendo aproveitar o momento de vê- lo antes que a visse, mas, obviamente, Tynan reconheceu o cheiro dela também.

Bren olhou por cima do ombro, os olhos brilhando entre o preto e verde, quando ela entrou na sala. Ela correu em sua direção e pulou os últimos metros, sabendo que ele iria pegá-

la. E ele o fez. Suas mãos se fecharam em concha na sua bunda e a puxou para frente, separando as pernas e batendo-a contra sua ereção dura, presa por sua calça de couro.

—Pelos deuses, como senti sua falta—, ele murmurou um momento antes de capturar sua boca debaixo da dele.

Keene gemeu sua saudação, pouco disposta a se libertar do seu beijo. Ela se abriu, aceitando sua língua no fundo de sua boca. A fome desesperada de seu toque alisou as arestas de seu dia. Ele rodou e saiu cinco metros à beira da sua cama e a arrastou para o colchão, nunca soltando o aperto em seu traseiro ou em sua boca.

Aberta por baixo dele, ela suspirou de alívio quando ele começou a bombear contra sua vagina.

A crescente pressão a distraiu por um momento, mas a preocupação com Kayla finalmente prevaleceu. Keene puxou boca fora, ofegante.

—Você encontrou Kayla?

A luz em seus olhos verdes cintilou.

—Não. Nós a localizamos num campo de escravos, mas depois ela simplesmente desapareceu.— Seu coração doía com o seu, sabendo de seus temores, sentindo cada pedacinho de sua dor.

—Ela é forte, ela é resistente e ela é parte dragão—, Keene o lembrou. —Ela estará bem até que possamos encontrá-la.

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas o peso de suas preocupações o arrasava. Vendo Tiana e Lorran, Keene havia aprendido que um de seus deveres —conjugais— era aliviar a tensão dos encargos do marido.

—Nós vamos encontrá-la—, ela prometeu, apertando-o levemente. Ela baixou a voz, deixando todo o fluxo de seu desejo através de suas palavras. —Eu senti sua falta quando você partiu.— Ela passou a mão até o peito, soltando rapidamente os laços da camisa enquanto isso.

—Falta de ter você dentro de mim. Falta de sentir seu corpo no meu.

Ela esticou e colocou sua boca aberta contra seu pescoço. Ela lambeu seu pulso com a língua, de maneira amorosa, seu batimento cardíaco acelerando.

Seus olhos ficaram pretos depois vibraram em verde quando Tynan lutava pelo controle. Ambos eram criaturas que necessitavam de conforto.

Ela cavou seus calcanhares em sua parte traseira e o puxou para frente, mas Bren recuou. Perdida em sua própria sedução, ela não podia acreditar que ele se afastou.

Ele separou seus corpos por poucos centímetros e desatou sua calça. Seu pênis surgiu livre, longo e duro, e chamando por ela. Keene gemeu com a visão e Andra rosnou seu prazer.

Bren deve ter ouvido o som também. Ele sorriu.

—Tynan me obrigou a voltar esta noite.— Ele colocou seu pênis na sua entrada e empurrou num impulso longo.

Emocionada com a sensação de tê-lo dentro dela, ela prendeu a respiração por um momento. Bren enrijeceu acima dela, segurando-se ao máximo.

—Vou ter que agradecer—, ela sussurrou enquanto Bren começava a fodê-la.

Ele mergulhou fundo não deixando nenhuma parte do seu sexo sem amor pelo seu membro. O desespero de dias sem ele enviou seu corpo num clímax rapidamente. Sua vagina contraiu e ela viu os olhos de Bren escurecer como se sentisse cada vibração. Ele cerrou os dentes e continuou a bombear, indo mais fundo e mais duro a cada impulso. Ela deixou cair a cabeça de volta na cama. Seu controle era incrível e ele poderia ficar por horas a fodendo até que ela mal conseguia falar. Hoje à noite, ela queria mais, queria lhe dar conforto, a versão que ele tinha mostrado tantas vezes.

Ela abriu os olhos e sussurrou as palavras que sabia que ele não poderia resistir.

—Goza dentro de mim, meu príncipe.

A milhas de distância, Kayla se agachou num joelho no canto, olhando o corpo torcido do homem mais recentemente enviado para a —domar—. Ele gemia e rolava, rastejando em direção à porta.

—Bem—, Iniz, o senhor de escravos, chamava do corredor.

—Ela quase me matou. Há algo errado com essa menina. Eu não vou chegar perto dela novamente. Eu quero meu dinheiro de volta.

Ela sentiu o lábio subir em desgosto. O senhor de escravos a tinha levado para vender os direitos de estuprá-la. Até agora, ninguém tinha conseguido. Sua força de dragão a salvou, mas ela não sabia com quantos mais poderia lutar.

O som das moedas mudando de mãos sacudiu fora da porta. Segundos depois, Iniz entrou na sala imunda em que ela estava presa.

—É isso aí, você não vai comer por dois dias.

Ela deu de ombros. Ele tentou de tudo para controlá-la e ela o desafiou em cada tentativa.

Em vez disso, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele, deixando que a ira do dragão passasse através de seus olhos.

—Deixe-me ir e eu quase posso prometer que minha família não vai rasgá-lo em pedaços minúsculos quando vierem por você.

As bordas da sua boca ficaram brancas. Quando ela chegou ele zombou de suas ameaças. Agora, semanas depois, ele estava começando a acreditar nela.

—Masslon!— Ele gritou. Um jovem, com colar de escravo ao redor de seu pescoço, correu para o quarto. —Harvet está chegando amanhã.— Iniz ergueu o queixo em direção a Kayla. —Ela vai estar no grupo que sai com ele.— Ele sorriu quando olhou para ela. —Harvet trabalha para o assassino mais brutal na terra.— Ele sorriu e Kayla sentiu um arrepio indesejado correr pelas costas. —Você vai desejar ter sido mais agradável com meus amigos.

 **Fim**

 **Comunidade:** **. /Community?cmm=94493443 &mt=7**

 **Grupo:** **. /group/tiamat-world?hl=pt-BR**

 **Blog:**


End file.
